


De Plumes et d'écailles

by Tara730



Series: Plumes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Durmstrang, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 242,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara730/pseuds/Tara730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quand on scrute trop longtemps le fond de l'abysse, l'abysse finit par nous scruter à son tour." Harry intègre Durmstrang à onze ans et est en voie de devenir un mage noir. Mais il est né entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière et il va bien vite devoir faire des choix et se placer par rapport à Voldemort tout en suivant son propre destin. Dark!Harry, HP/LV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Qu'il est plus aigu que la dent d'un serpent d'avoir un enfant ingrat

 

 

 

 

 

Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu’ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Jamais quiconque n’aurait imaginé qu’ils puissent se trouver impliqués dans quoi que ce soit d’étrange ou de mystérieux. Ils n’avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des sornettes.

 

Leur fils Dudley était un exemple de normalité : il allait à l’école primaire locale où il avait de nombreux amis, il regardait les dessins animés à la télévision et il aimait les glaces et les frites. Mr et Mrs Dursley étaient fiers de leur beau Dudychou, qui déjà à dix ans à peine était grand comme les jeunes collégiens et avait une constitution saine.

 

En revanche, leur neveu Harry Potter était leur plus grande source d’agacement. Le _garçon_ qu’ils avaient été obligés de recueillir neuf ans auparavant était un enfant anormal. Rien que son apparence le trahissait : il était dégingandé, maigrichon et pâle, comme s’il ne voyait jamais le soleil. Il portait des lunettes, alors qu’un beau bébé comme Dudychou n’en avait pas besoin. Le garçon avait des cheveux constamment ébouriffés, malgré tous les efforts de Pétunia pour les tailler, les discipliner, les dompter. C’était comme si cette tignasse avait une volonté propre. Comme si elle était rebelle. Car Harry était de nature rebelle, cela ne faisait aucun doute : il refusait de jouer avec Dudley, avait des meilleures notes que lui, ne se faisait pas d’amis et ne semblait pas attiré par les mêmes choses que les autres enfants de son âge. Et puis il y avait _ça_. Il arrivait plein de choses étranges autour de lui. Pétunia et Vernon Dursley faisaient tout pour combattre cette mauvaise nature, pour tuer dans l’œuf ce futur délinquant ; c’est pourquoi il était convenu qu’Harry participait largement aux corvées ménagères, c’est pourquoi il n’aurait jamais le droit à une vraie chambre et dormirait dans un placard pendant plusieurs années encore, c’est pourquoi il ne fallait pas se référer à lui d’une autre façon que par le "garçon".

 

Car Harry était tout sauf un enfant normal, ça Pétunia et Vernon le savaient bien. Il venait d'une famille maudite et faisait partie d'un réseau de monstres. La cicatrice qui était cachée, heureusement, par ses cheveux, en était la preuve : quelle personne normale aurait une cicatrice ayant une parfaite forme d'éclair sur le front ? Malheureusement, les Dursley avaient été obligés de le prendre avec eux, car un des monstres – un vieillard barbu aux vêtements loufoques - avait menacé de faire de leur vie un enfer s'ils refusaient. Et il était hors de question que les Dursley se fassent remarquer pour quoi que ce soit. Depuis, ils faisaient tout pour cacher au monde leur plus grande honte, la présence d'un monstre sous leur toit même. La sœur de Vernon, Marge, n'approuvait pas elle non plus la présence du garçon chez des gens si respectables. Alors qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour sa monstruosité, elle avait senti que ce garçon était mauvais. Elle avait tout de même accepté avec plaisir de venir passer quelques jours à Privet Drive pour le dixième anniversaire de Dudley mais à condition que son bouledogue préféré, Molaire, puisse venir également. La famille était donc réunie pour cet anniversaire, malgré la présence encombrante du garçon.

 

 

-OoO-

 

   Le jeune Harry Potter se tenait bien sagement debout dans l'entrée du 4, Privet Drive, prêt à récupérer les bagages de la tante Marge dès que celle-ci arriverait de la gare avec l'oncle Vernon. Il gardait les yeux baissés pour éviter le regard circonspect de la tante Pétunia. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'on lui répétait ce qu'il avait à faire : saluer poliment la tante Marge en baissant la tête, ne pas lui adresser la parole et emmener les bagages dans la chambre d'amis à l'étage sans se faire plus amplement remarquer. Son cousin Dudley était dans le salon et regardait un dessin animé. Lui n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher du salon, sauf pour y faire le ménage. La télévision était réservée aux gens normaux, lui répétait sans cesse la tante Pétunia.

 

   Harry entendit la voiture arriver avant elle. C'était dû aux longues soirées qu'il avait passé seul dans son placard sous l'escalier, épiant le moindre bruit afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la maison. Il savait à quel moment Vernon rentrait le soir, il entendait Dudley se relever pour aller chercher des barres chocolatées dans la cuisine… Il pouvait reconnaître entre mille le bruit que faisait la voiture de Vernon.

 

Il restait des heures à attendre que la maison soit silencieuse. Lorsqu'il était sûr que chacun des habitants dormait à poings fermés, la porte de son placard se déverrouillait toute seule et Harry déambulait un peu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la porte s'ouvrait, ce qui était sûr c'était que les Dursley l'ignoraient. Comment pourraient-ils s'en douter ? N'importe qui trouverait ça étrange qu'une porte fermée par un loquet à l'extérieur soit tout à coup ouverte sans que personne ne vienne déverrouiller le loquet. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la seule chose anormale qui arrivait autour d'Harry. Il arrivait, des fois, qu'il lui suffise de souhaiter très fort quelque chose pour que ce quelque chose se réalise. Ainsi, ses cheveux, que tante Pétunia avait rasé une fois, repoussèrent en une nuit. Ou bien, quand Dudley l'embêtait un peu trop, celui-ci se retrouvait couvert de boutons ou tombait malade ou faisait une crise d'asthme. Une fois, il s'était même cassé une jambe, alors qu'il n'était même pas tombé ou ne s'était pas cogné quelque part.

 

A vrai dire, Harry avait l'impression qu'il interagissait avec le monde de façon privilégiée, comme il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre le faire.

 

Mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. Et le loquet qui s'ouvrait tout seul lui avait rendu bien des services. Il avait ainsi pu regarder la télévision (mais il n'avait pas aimé et n'avait pas compris pourquoi Dudley y trouvait autant d'intérêt), manger alors qu'il avait été privé de nourriture pendant la journée, et surtout, il avait pu découvrir les livres.

 

La première fois qu'il avait pris un livre, par curiosité, il était en train de commencer à apprendre à lire à l'école. Il avait vite reconnu les lettres, les syllabes et les mots qu'on lui avait appris, et même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, il avait été fasciné en comprenant que dans les livres les mots pouvaient tout dire. Il y avait des livres avec des images, des paysages, des personnages, et là il comprenait quelques phrases. Il y avait les magazines de la tante Pétunia, avec beaucoup de couleurs et d'images, mais ils parlaient de cuisine ou de jardinage et ça, Harry en voyait suffisamment dans ses corvées journalières. Et enfin, il y avait les livres qu'Harry ne comprenait presque pas au début, mais qu'il avait commencé à comprendre bien assez vite. Les romans. Beaucoup étaient ennuyeux, mais Harry en avait déniché un deux ans auparavant qui n'était pas comme les autres. Le livre était caché tout en bas de la bibliothèque, entre une pile de vieux magazines et une encyclopédie. Il racontait une histoire fantastique où quatre enfants découvraient une armoire magique. Harry ne savait pas ce que voulait dire magique, et quand il avait demandé à la tante Pétunia, celle-ci avait hurlé et il avait été puni pendant plusieurs jours.

 

Pendant un an, Harry avait lu et relu ce livre, suivant les aventures des quatre enfants comme s'il y était. Il avait l'impression de mieux comprendre ce qui lui arrivait à lui. Il rêvait qu'il appartenait à un monde caché où tout serait magique comme l'armoire et où il aurait enfin sa place. La fin de l'histoire le rendait toujours triste. Les enfants devenus rois et reines passaient par mégarde par la porte de l'armoire et revenait dans le monde qu'ils avaient quitté, où tout était si normal.

 

Pendant un an, Harry avait voulu croire qu'il y avait vraiment un pays secret auquel on pouvait accéder par des armoires magiques, mais lorsqu'il avait essayé avec l'armoire de son oncle et de sa tante... Rien ne s'était produit. Ça l'avait rendu malheureux. Il avait décidé de ne plus jamais croire aux armoires magiques et aux pays secrets, et il n'avait plus jamais touché au livre caché tout en bas de la bibliothèque. A partir de ce moment il lut des livres de l'école, des livres sur les sciences et plein de choses intéressantes. Il n'avait plus jamais ouvert de romans.

 

 "Dudychou, viens vite, ta tante va arriver !"

 

   Pétunia fit une grimace découvrant ses dents en voyant Dudley revenir du salon. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un sourire, car quand on sourit on devient beau, comme l'avait lu Harry. Mais les sourires de tante Pétunia n'étaient pas beaux.

 

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître dans l'embrasure une masse gigantesque. Ce qui était étonnant chez la tante Marge, c'est qu'elle arrivait à être encore plus grosse que Vernon.

 

  "Mon petit Dudley chéri !" rugit la tante Marge.

 

Elle l'écrasa dans une étreinte de son bras gauche, tout en maintenant fermement sous son bras droit le bouledogue Molaire qui grognait férocement. Harry eut l'impression que le chien le fixait. Entre-temps, Vernon était lui arrivé ; il tenait deux grosses valises dans ses poings démesurés. Il les laissa tomber devant les pieds d'Harry en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens, et un peu menaçant surtout. Mais Harry ne se fit pas prier, et, de toutes ses forces, il essaya de soulever une valise. Il arriva à peine à la décoller du sol.

 

  Harry se mit à paniquer. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à l'emmener à l'étage, sinon il allait avoir des ennuis. Il réessaya et cette fois-ci il réussit à la soulever un peu. Il fit un pas, deux pas. Mais la valise retomba d'un coup.

 

Tout se passa très vite : Harry entendit un jappement et Molaire surgit de dessous la valise, la mâchoire retroussée, grondant. Harry se retourna et pris ses jambes à son coup. Il vit défiler la tante Pétunia, la tante Marge et Dudley en un éclair, il sauta par-dessus l'autre valise, Molaire aboyant juste derrière lui.

 

"Mon petit chienchien !" s'exclama Marge, inquiète. Pour Molaire.

 

Harry, lui, sortait de la maison et courait vers le fond du jardin, le chien sur les talons. Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête : 'Oh-non-oh-non-oh-non'. Il sentit des dents claquer tout près de sa jambe, et cela lui donna des ailes. Il vit alors le cerisier, un vieux cerisier dans le jardin dans lequel il grimpait quand il était plus jeune et quand personne ne le regardait. Il sauta dedans et se hissa jusqu'une des plus hautes branches. En dessous, Molaire aboyait férocement et sautait sur place, essayant d'atteindre Harry. Près de la maison, la tante Marge, l'oncle Vernon et Dudley riaient grassement.

 

"Allez mon chienchien, saute, saute !" hurlait de rire Marge.

 

Harry essayait de se cramponner de toutes ses forces à la branche. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il tombait. Sûrement que le bouledogue le découperait en morceaux.

 

"Qu'ils ssont bêtes cess animaux !"

 

Harry sursauta tellement qu'il faillit tomber de la branche. Il avait entendu une voix, juste devant lui, dans le feuillage de l'arbre ! Il regarda attentivement, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'arbre, il en était sûr. Il avait dû rêver.

 

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" après un assez long silence, un sifflement lui répondit. Il pouvait comprendre les mots mais les sonorités étaient coulées en un sifflement.

 

"Un humain qui parle ! Qu'esst-ce que fait un humain dans mon arbre ?"

 

”…”

 

” Tu ne réponds pas, petit humain ?"

 

Harry comprit que la voix attendait une réponse. Alors il lui répondit d'une voix hésitant.

 

"Désolé, mais qui êtes-vous ?"

 

Il entendit quelque chose comme un rire, puis un serpent sortit du feuillage, venant à lui en rampant le long de la branche. Harry se tétanisa.

 

"Tu ssens la peur, petit humain", dit le serpent.

 

"C'est la première fois que je rencontre un serpent qui parle". Et Harry trouvait ça un peu étrange. Mais il n'avait pas peur du serpent. Il avait reconnu les motifs sur les écailles et il savait que ce n'était pas une espèce dangereuse.

 

Le serpent s'approcha encore un peu de lui jusqu'à ce que la pointe de sa langue fourchue chatouille la joue d'Harry. "Ssi bon" souffla le serpent.

 

"Pardon ?" demanda Harry.

 

Le serpent releva la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde Harry droit dans les yeux. "Ton odeur est agréable. Je veux bien être ton ami" déclara-t-il.

 

"Euh, d'accord" répondit Harry.

 

Les aboiements avaient cessés, Molaire était parti et la famille Dursley était retournée à l'intérieur de la maison.

 

"Je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire" dit Harry en commençant à descendre de l'arbre. "Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer."

 

"Mais tout le plaissir est pour moi" siffla le serpent. "A bientôt, petit humain."

 

Alors que les pieds d'Harry touchaient le sol, il eut soudainement envie de demander quelque chose au serpent.

 

"Tu dois être un serpent spécial pour pouvoir me parler"

 

Le reptile eut comme un petit rire. "C'esst toi qui est spéssial, petit humain."

 

"Comment ça, je suis spécial ?"

 

Mais le serpent avait disparu.

 

Harry regagna la maison, perplexe.

 

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre cachée derrière la haie qui disparut en un petit "crack !".

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Les nerfs d'Harry furent mis à dure épreuve pendant les jours qui suivirent. La tante Marge trouvait toutes sortes d'excuses afin de le provoquer. Molaire était toujours en train de grogner sur Harry dès que celui-ci se retrouvait dans la même pièce. Il essaya de le mordre une fois alors que tout le monde avait le dos tourné ; Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et le bouledogue se mit à pleurnicher et s'enfuit la queue entre les pattes.

 

Un soir, alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, la tante Marge chercha à convaincre les Dursley de l'abandonner :

 

"C'est vraiment une sale vermine", avait déclaré la tante Marge. "Je suis sûre qu'il finira encore pire que son père. Un alcoolique, sans emploi, qui devait faire du trafic de stupéfiants par-dessus le marché ! C'était bien ça, Vernon ?"

 

La tension était palpable dans la salle à manger. La tante Marge fixait Harry de ses petits yeux vicieux.

 

"De toute façon, l'accident de voiture dans lequel ils sont morts, il faut bien reconnaître que ça doit être entièrement sa faute. Un raté pareil ! Ça a eu lieu sur une petite route de campagne, non ? Ils étaient tous seuls sur la route, c'est étrange quand même ! Un drogué, je vous le dis !"

 

Harry avait l'habitude de ce petit jeu, alors il se concentrait afin de garder une expression impassible et soumise. Mais à l'intérieur il fulminait. Il imaginait les supplices qu'il pourrait faire subir à la tante Marge. Il la voyait, attachée sur sa chaise, alors qu'il lui planterait une à une toutes les fourchettes de la tante Pétunia dans le bras. Puis il dépècerait Molaire sous ses yeux, faisant hurler à la mort le chien. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait faire du mal à quelqu'un, il se sentait bien. C'était une impression étrange, un peu comme si un vent frais venait rafraîchir agréablement la peau de son visage. Il sentait aussi des picotements dans les mains et dans les pieds. C'était son imagination qui lui permettait de garder une façade si calme quand il était humilié.

 

"Pas que je vous le reproche, hein" poursuivait la tante Marge. "Au contraire, vous êtes bien trop généreux. Vous auriez dû l'envoyer dans un orphelinat dès que vous l'avez trouvé devant votre porte. Des gens respectables comme les Dursley ne devraient pas ternir leur réputation avec un rejeton du diable."

 

"Voyons, Marge, tu sais très bien que nous sommes sa seule chance", disait l'oncle Vernon. "Si nous ne l'avions pas recueilli, il serait certainement encore pire qu'il ne l'est maintenant."

 

"Non mais regardez-moi ça !" s'exclama Marge. "On dirait qu'il sourit… Mais oui, il ose sourire en plus ! Minable petit parasite ! Tu devrais être reconnaissant ! Au moins je suis sûre que Vernon ne compte pas les coups de canne qu'il te donne, ça pourra peut-être te redresser, espèce de… de MONSTRE !"

 

Harry leva la tête et croisa le regard de la tante Marge. 'Faites qu'elle se TAISE !' pensait-il très fort. Une colère froide le saisit brusquement, et il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais tout d'un coup, la tante Marge devint très, très rouge. Elle porta les mains à son col et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour crier, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

 

"Marge !" s'écria l'oncle Vernon, se précipitant vers elle.

 

La tante Pétunia et Dudley semblaient pétrifiés sur place. La tante Marge soufflait fort, les yeux exorbités. Elle pointait sa gorge du doigt à Vernon tout en essayant de parler.

 

L'oncle Vernon se tourna vers Harry. "ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE, SALE MONSTRE ! LAISSE-LA TRANQUILLE !"

 

Harry se leva et sortit de la maison en courant. Il se laissa tomber sur la pelouse, tremblant. Un tourbillon d'émotions le traversait, mais il n'arrivait pas à les décoder. Il était à la fois furieux et satisfait, content mais malheureux. Il savait bien que c'était lui qui avait provoqué ça en laissant aller sa colère mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il avait déjà cassé la jambe de Dudley mais c'était différent, c'est parce que Dudley lui courait après dans toute la maison afin de lui donner des coups de poing dans le ventre. A ce moment-là, cela avait semblé juste à Harry car il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas répliquer physiquement. Lorsque Dudley s'était cassé la jambe, tout le monde avait cru à un accident (et même le concerné). Au moins Harry avait pu échapper aux poursuites incessantes de Dudley pendant tout le temps qu'il eut à porter un plâtre. Mais là, avec la tante Marge, la situation était différente. Il était impossible que les Dursley croient à une coïncidence, et donc Harry serait puni en conséquence, aussi injuste que cela puisse paraître.

 

Les punitions d'Harry, pendant les premières années de sa vie, se résumaient à des corvées supplémentaires ou à être enfermé plus ou moins longtemps dans son placard avec bien sûr l'interdiction de manger. Depuis deux ans, l'oncle Vernon avait décidé de durcir la punition : il avait rajouté les châtiments corporels à la liste. En général, cela se limitait à une dizaine de coups de canne dans les mollets, afin de ne pas laisser de traces, supposait Harry. Mais avec ce qu'il était arrivé avec sa tante...

 

Les Dursley sortirent tous de la maison et passèrent devant Harry pour monter dans la voiture. La tante Pétunia aidait Marge qui semblait en état de choc. Vernon se retourna vers Harry.

 

"Toi, sois-moi." Mais il vint quand même attraper Harry par les cheveux. Il le jeta dans son placard et referma la porte. "Nous allons aux urgences et toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger d'ici !"

 

Vernon s'éloigna en jurant, la voiture démarra et le silence s'empara de la maison. Harry souffla profondément, puis posa sa main sur la porte. Il entendit le "clic" du verrou qui s'ouvre. Il voulait encore sortir un peu, profiter de la soirée d'été pendant qu'il était encore en paix, car l'oncle Vernon allait probablement l'enfermer pour un jour ou deux. Il sortit sur la pelouse et resta allongé dans l'herbe, à écouter la télévision des voisins et à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait rendu la tante Marge muette. Rien ne pouvait l'expliquer, c'était comme… de la magie. Oui, c'est comme s'il avait des pouvoirs magiques qui lui permettait d'exaucer ses désirs.

 

Il se demandait s'il pouvait s'entraîner.

 

Il leva les yeux vers le cerisier.

 

"Mr le Serpent ?" appela doucement Harry.

 

Un sifflement lui répondit, et le serpent glissa jusqu'à lui, à moitié caché par l'herbe. Il vint toucher la joue d'Harry avec sa langue, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

 

"Où as-tu appris à parler ?" demanda Harry.

 

"C'est plutôt à toi que je dois poser la question. C'est la première fois que je croise un humain qui parle. Il y a des légendes mais je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient vraies !"

 

Harry resta interdit. D'après les dires du serpent, il ne parlait pas anglais, mais bien la langue des serpents ! Cela expliquait les sonorités sifflantes. Mais comment serait-ce possible ? Serait-ce un autre pouvoir magique ?

 

"Tu dis qu'il y a des légendes ? Raconte-les-moi."

 

"On dit qu'il y a très longtemps, beaucoup d'humains parlaient la langue des serpents. Ces humains sentaient bons et c'est comme ça que mes ancêtres les reconnaissaient. Mais cela fait très longtemps, des années et des années. Ces humains auraient aussi créé d'immenses serpents et s'en servaient pour garder des trésors. Il paraît que les humains qui parlent notre langue sont faits pour être nos maîtres, et c'est pour ça que les serpents rejoignaient les humains, gardaient leurs maisons et empoisonnaient leurs ennemis. En échange l'humain donnait des pouvoirs au serpent…"

 

"Des pouvoirs ?"

 

"Oui, comme le venin."

 

Il ne voyait pas trop comment on pourrait donner du venin à un serpent. Du peu qu'il en savait sur les serpents, ceux qui avaient du venin le fabriquaient dans des glandes.

 

"Cela me semble étrange."

 

"Ce sont des légendes" fit observer le serpent.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

Le lendemain matin, la tante Marge avait retrouvé la voix. Il régnait une grande agitation au 4, Privet Drive. Harry comprit, en entendant les conversations, que la tante Marge allait partir dans la matinée. Ce matin-là, c'était l'anniversaire de Dudley. Harry entendit pendant presque une demi-heure le bruit des papiers cadeaux que l'on déchire, au moment du petit déjeuner, avec les commentaires de Dudley (qui n'était jamais content). Quelques heures plus tard, Vernon revenait de la gare, seul. Harry savait que l'oncle Vernon allait venir le chercher pour le punir, c'est pourquoi il attendait, immobile, dans l'obscurité de son placard. Il savourait ces quelques minutes de tranquillité avant que son corps ne soit endolori par les coups. L'oncle Vernon ne tarda pas et entraîna Harry dans le salon.

 

Harry encaissa les coups en restant impassible. Il essayait de calmer sa colère en se focalisant son attention sur la douleur qu'on lui infligeait. Cela lui permettait de garder une tête froide et de ne pas faire plus de bêtises. Quand l'oncle Vernon le jeta dans son placard, Harry retint un gémissement de douleur. La fierté d'Harry le poussait à encaisser en silence, et à attendre son heure. Car il savait bien qu'un jour les Dursley seraient punis à leur tour.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

La punition vint plus tôt que prévu. Harry était de nouveau allongé dans l'obscurité de son placard, épiant attentivement ce que faisaient les Dursley. C'était la fin de l'après-midi. Il faisait chaud et Pétunia préparait à manger dans la cuisine. Vernon et Dudley regardaient la télé. Dudley criait à sa mère de lui apporter un autre soda lorsque le téléphone sonna. Pétunia alla décrocher. Elle poussa un petit cri. Aussitôt, Vernon lui demanda ce qui se passait.

 

"C'est… c'est Marge" dit Pétunia. "Elle a eu un accident de voiture."

 

C'est comme si un ouragan était passé dans maison. Les Dursley parlèrent tous en même temps puis ils partirent pour l'hôpital sans un regard pour Harry. Il resta figé sur place.

 

Est-ce que sa haine envers Pétunia avait provoqué l'accident ? Etait-ce possible ? Peut-être qu'un dieu avait écouté sa prière, là-haut.

 

Il apprit le lendemain que la tante Marge avait succombé à ses blessures. Il ne fut pas battu pour cela mais l'oncle Vernon le fixa pendant plusieurs jours d'un regard soupçonneux. Il devait comprendre que c'était idiot de punir son neveu, que ce n'était pas possible que ce soit lui. C'était d'une autre amplitude que les petites bizarreries qui arrivaient d'habitude.

 

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Ses doutes quant à sa responsabilité dans l'affaire ne s'étaient pas tout à fait effacés... Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu que la tante Marge meure, mais il avait voulu la faire souffrir.

 

Est-ce que cela faisait de lui un monstre ?

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Pendant les derniers jours d'école, Harry resta calme et fit attention à ne pas se faire plus remarquer par son oncle.

 

Un jour, alors qu'avec sa classe ils traversaient la ville afin d'aller au gymnase, une affiche attira son attention. Au-dessous d'une photo montrant une personne assise en tailleur, le texte proposait des séances de méditations collectives, afin "d'unir nos énergies". Harry resta songeur pendant l'heure qui suit. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de méditation avant. Peut-être l'énergie qu'il libérait quand il était en colère pourrait être canalisée au moyen de ces méditations ?

 

Lorsqu'il pu aller à la bibliothèque, il vit que les méditations semblaient liées aux pratiques religieuses. Elles visaient à atteindre un état d'éveil supérieur, selon les livres. Bien sûr, Harry ne pensa pas à une seconde à se renseigner sur la religion. Il ne croyait pas _vraiment_ aux dieux, pas à ce point. Il trouva un livre expliquant des techniques, il décolla l'étiquette de la bibliothèque et ramena le livre chez lui. Il se promit de rapporter le livre à la bibliothèque dès la rentrée, après tout il n'était pas un voleur.

 

Lors des mois suivants, Harry s'entraîna. Il ne savait pas vraiment si cela lui permettait d'obtenir un état de conscience plus élevé, mais en tout cas il comprit bien vite que ses pouvoirs bizarres se laissaient plus facilement contrôler. Il réussit à aller plus vite dans ses corvées en les utilisant, il réussit aussi à guérir les bleus sur ses jambes. Un soir, alors qu'il voulait lire le livre et qu'il faisait trop nuit, il réussit à faire apparaître un point lumineux au bout d'un index, ce qui lui permit de lire dans son placard. Souvent, ces petites démonstrations le fatiguaient, mais il aimait tellement ça qu'il préférait s'en servir autant que possible. Il faisait très attention à ce que personne ne s'en doute, surtout pas les Dursley, car sinon il devrait essuyer une punition terrible.

 

Puis l'école recommença et Harry redoubla le rythme de ses lectures sur la science. Mais il ne trouva rien qui puisse expliquer ces étranges pouvoirs. Il discutait parfois avec le serpent du jardin qui lui racontait toujours des histoires de légendes et de chasse aux souris.

 

Aux environs de Noël, il se produisit quelque chose de terrible. Il était en train de nettoyer la salle de bains juste avec ses aptitudes inexplicables lorsque Dudley ouvrit la porte. Dudley n'était pas un garçon très intelligent, mais il comprit qu'Harry faisait quelque chose d'anormal et il allait repartir afin de prévenir ses parents. Harry, paniqué, hurla "Oublie ça !" en fermant très fort les yeux. Dudley s'apaisa immédiatement, repartit après avoir fait une grimace mauvaise à son cousin et Harry n'entendit jamais plus parler de cet incident.

 

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : sa maîtrise s'était tellement développée qu'il avait réussi à rendre son cousin amnésique ! Il réessaya plusieurs fois mais ça ne marcha plus jamais. Il en conclut que c'était parce qu'il était effrayé que ses pouvoirs avaient fait quelque chose de si extraordinaire.

 

Le reste de l'année scolaire passa rapidement. C'était la dernière année avant le collège. Dudley rentrerait dans un collège privé. Harry, lui, avait été inscrit d'office à l'institut St Brutus, qui se chargeait de redresser des délinquants. Il savait que sa vie allait changer, et pas forcément en bien. Il rendit des devoirs impeccables, priant pour avoir une bourse et intégrer une école normale. On lui fit comprendre que de toute façon, ce serait ses responsables légaux qui choisiraient. Et il dû en payer le prix, lorsqu'il revint chez son oncle et sa tante avec un excellent bulletin scolaire. Ils étaient persuadés qu'il avait triché et qu'en plus, il avait sabordé les résultats de Dudley. Bien entendu, Dudley avait réussi tout seul à finir dans les derniers de la classe, ce qui ne remit pas une seule seconde en question son admission dans un collège réputé où son père, et le père de son père, avaient étudiés avant.

 

A la fin du mois de juin, Harry s'était résigné une fois pour toutes à aller à St Brutus. Il savait que ça ne pourrait pas être bien pire que chez les Dursley, et au moins, là-bas, les gens l'appelleraient peut-être par son nom. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

 

C'était un samedi matin a priori ordinaire ; Harry lavait la voiture de l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia faisait la vaisselle du petit déjeuner, Dudley regardait la télévision et l'oncle Vernon lisait le journal. Harry allait rincer la voiture quand un inconnu remonta l'allée du 4, Privet Drive. Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un habillé de cette manière : l'homme portait des bottes noires, luisantes, comme dans un vieux film. Sa carrure épaisse était mise en valeur par une tunique noire en dessous de laquelle on pouvait distinguer une chemise blanche façon XVIIIème siècle. L'homme portait à la main ce qui semblait être un lourd habit d'hiver, doublé de fourrure. Il s'approcha d'Harry.

 

"Mr Potter ?" demanda l'inconnu, tout en fixant le front d'Harry.

 

C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ses traits étaient durs et ses petits yeux clairs semblaient transpercer Harry. Il avait une longue cicatrice sur la joue gauche.

 

"Lui-même."

 

"Je suis le professeur Lennart. Puis-je vous parler ?"

 

En pensant que c'était un professeur de St Brutus, Harry l'emmena dans la maison. La tante Pétunia le remarqua en première et vint le saluer, bientôt rejointe par l'oncle Vernon. Mais leur accueil était tout sauf chaleureux. Ils toisaient le professeur Lennart comme si celui-ci était un extra-terrestre.

 

"Vous êtes la famille de Mr Potter ?"

 

Un silence répondit à l'étranger.

 

"Je suis le professeur Lennart. Je voudrais parler un petit peu avec Harry, si vous voudriez bien me le permettre."

 

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?" aboya l'oncle Vernon.

 

"Le directeur de l'institut Durmstrang a entendu parler des facultés de Mr Potter et lui propose une place dès la rentrée prochaine."

 

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de votre école" rétorqua l'oncle Vernon.

 

Les yeux de l'étranger se réduisirent à des fentes. "Je crois que c'est à Mr Potter ici présent que je dois en parler. C'est à lui que revient la décision de sa future scolarité."

 

"Il est hors de question que je paye pour qu'il aille étudier !" vociféra l'oncle Vernon.

 

"Je n'ai jamais dit que vous auriez quoi que ce soit à payer. Maintenant, Mr Potter, si nous pouvions parler en privé…"

 

L'oncle Vernon allait répliquer mais se tut en voyant l'expression menaçante de l'étranger. Harry indiqua la cuisine. L'homme ferma la porte derrière eux, murmurant quelque chose. Harry s'installa à table, à l'opposé de l'individu qui le fixait avec ses yeux perçants.

 

"Vous êtes un cas particulier, Mr Potter. Je suppose que c'est les derniers membres vivants de votre famille ?"

 

"C'est mon oncle et ma tante."

 

"Je vois." L'homme ne s'était pas assis. Il commença à faire les cents pas de l'autre côté de la table. Harry le trouvait étrange. Il commençait à se demander si ce "Professeur" n'était pas un docteur en psychiatrie. Avec sa façon de toujours parler d'un ton neutre…

 

"Durmstrang ne pensait pas vous avoir comme élève. Nous pensions tous que vous iriez à Poudlard."

 

Harry cligna les yeux.

 

"Poudlard ?" Se rendant compte de son impolitesse, il ajouta "monsieur ?".

 

"Je m'en doutais !" s'énerva d'un coup l'étranger. "On ne vous a rien dit ?"

 

La situation devenait de plus en  plus confuse. "Euh… non ?... monsieur."

 

L'homme soupira, puis s'installa à table en face d'Harry.

 

"Vous êtes un sorcier, Mr Potter" déclara-t-il.

 

'Oh non, quelqu'un a remarqué, se disait-il. C'est vraiment un docteur en psychiatrie et il vient pour m'interner'. Le cerveau d'Harry fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il décida de rester immobile et d'attendre, parce que de toute façon il pouvait difficilement fuir.

 

"On m'a dit que vous aviez rendu votre tante muette. Une belle démonstration de magie, bien que je me demande pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie anglais n'a pas été au courant…"

 

"Ce n'était pas moi !" démentit Harry avec vigueur. "Je n'aurais pas pu…"

 

"En êtes-vous certain ?" le coupa l'homme. "Mr Potter, si je ne me trompe pas, il arrive souvent des choses inexplicables autour de vous." Harry allait répliquer quand l'homme le tut d'un geste de main. "C'est tout à fait normal. Vers leurs dix ans, les jeunes sorciers commencent à développer une forme de magie dite 'accidentelle'. C'est pourquoi il existe des écoles de magie, comme Durmstrang et Poudlard."

 

"Une école de magie ?"

 

Harry osait à peine y croire. Cela expliquerait tout ! Si c'était vrai… Il ferait alors vraiment de la magie. Et il y aurait d'autres gens comme lui, des gens qui pourraient lui. Il n'était pas un monstre. La tête lui en tournait.

 

"L'institut Durmstrang, dont je fais partie, vous propose une place. A condition, bien entendu, que vous réussissiez le test d'entrée."

 

L'enthousiasme d'Harry retomba.

 

"Mais monsieur, je ne peux passer un test, je veux dire, je ne sais pas contrôler la magie !"

 

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, le test porte sur votre potentiel, pas sur une capacité ponctuelle. Nous n'acceptons que les étudiants qui ont un certain potentiel à Durmstrang, dont nous avons estimé que vous feriez probablement partie."

 

"Mais je n'ai pas d'argent à moi, et je ne pense pas que mon oncle et ma tante voudront bien m'aider. Vous avez vu toute à l'heure, ils détestent tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire…"

 

"Ces problèmes ont des solutions, et ils sont certainement de moindre importance. Il y en aura de plus grands à régler."

 

L'homme semblait mal à l'aise, à présent. Il se leva de nouveau, marcha un peu. Harry se sentait dépassé par les événements. Il allait peut-être aller dans une école de sorcellerie ! C'était à la fois incroyable et merveilleux. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi heureux. Le plus grand de ses rêves d'enfant s'était exaucé et un monde secret était apparu juste pour lui.

 

"Voyez-vous, Mr Potter, vous êtes, en quelque sorte, une célébrité. Des gens ont écrit des livres sur vous. Tous les sorciers connaissent votre nom. Je suis vraiment surpris que vous ne sachiez rien du tout."

 

"Excusez-moi mais vous faîtes erreur. Je n'ai rien d'une célébrité."

 

"Oh que si" souffla l'étranger. "Harry Potter. Celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

 

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Harry resta ébahi. L'homme se trompait certainement. Mis à part le fait qu'il était sorcier, Harry était un garçon ordinaire et il n'avait jamais vaincu personne.

 

"Je vais vous raconter votre histoire, puisque personne n'a daigné le faire avant moi. Tout commence il y a une vingtaine d'années. Un sorcier puissant qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort voulait prendre le contrôle de la Grande-Bretagne. Il avait des fidèles, que l'on appelait des Mangemorts, qui l'aidaient à faire régner la terreur chez tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Il y a un peu plus de dix ans, la guerre faisait rage et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de plus en plus fort. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'en est pris à tes parents. Tes parents étaient de jeunes mages blancs talentueux qui essayaient de tout faire pour empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de parvenir à ses fins. "

 

"Mes parents étaient des sorciers eux aussi ?" s'exclama Harry.

 

"Oui, les pouvoirs magiques se transmettent des parents aux enfants. Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, mais toujours est-il qu'une version est racontée officiellement. Tu n'avais qu'un an quand c'est arrivé. Lily et James Potter, tes parents, se cachaient du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il a fini par les retrouver. Ils se sont battus et tes parents sont morts."

 

"Mais on m'avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture."

 

"N'écoute pas ce que te disent ces Moldus, ce sont des idiots."

 

"Les Moldus ?" demanda Harry.

 

"On appelle comme ça les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques."

 

"Mais si les pouvoirs magiques se transmettent par les parents et que ma mère était une sorcière, pourquoi la tante Pétunia est une Moldue ?"

 

L'homme fit une grimace, puis il s'assit de nouveau face à Harry.

 

"Il faut que vous compreniez qu'il existe des cas particuliers. Il arrive qu'un sorcier naisse de parents Moldus. On les appelle des Sang-mêlés. Mais ces sorciers ne sont pas très appréciés." Il sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, puis se tut.

 

"Mais je suis vraiment un sorcier ? Même si ma mère était une Sang-mêlée ?"

 

"Oui, Mr Potter. Mais certaines personnes pourraient vous mépriser pour ça. Il y a une croyance très ancrée dans le monde sorcier qui dit que le sang a une grande valeur. Les sorciers qui n'ont aucun ancêtre Moldu sont dits 'de Sang pur'. Ça ne suffit pas pour en faire un grand sorcier." L'homme se leva de nouveau. "Vous, par contre, vous avez le potentiel de devenir un grand sorcier. Vous l'avez prouvé alors que vous n'étiez qu'un bébé. Ce qu'il s'est passé a suscité bien des questions, auxquelles j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre. Après avoir tué vos parents, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a voulu vous éliminer vous aussi. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que vous alliez vous défendre. On ne connaît pas le détail, mais cette nuit-là, quand les Aurors, les sorciers qui chassent les mages noirs, sont arrivés chez vos parents, la maison était presque en ruines, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu mais vous, Mr Potter, vous étiez intact… A part cette cicatrice au front, vous étiez en parfaite santé."

 

Les doigts d'Harry se portèrent à son front, faisant le contour de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui était à entièrement cachée par ses mèches rebelles.

 

"Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?" s'étonna Harry. "Je n'étais qu'un bébé…"

 

"C'est la question que tout le monde se pose" soupira l'homme.

 

Il se passait quelque chose de douloureux dans la tête d'Harry. Au fur et à mesure du récit de l'étranger, les émotions s'étaient succédées en lui : espoir, peur, colère, tristesse… A présent, vidé, il avait l'impression que des images lui revenaient. Il entendait une voix douce (celle de sa mère), puis il voyait une lumière verte qui l'éclaboussait et un rire froid, aigu… Puis il imaginait une moto qui volait par-dessus des villes alors qu'il faisait nuit, et puis un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et un chapeau pointu qui le regardait avec des yeux bleus pétillants. Etait-ce un rêve ?

 

Il savait enfin d'où il venait et la mort de ses parents était d'autant plus injuste. Ce n'était pas un simple accident, c'était un meurtre. Si ce Lord Voldemort n'avait pas existé, ses parents seraient toujours là. La gorge d'Harry se serra et il mit sa tête entre ses bras.

 

Il se sentait un peu perdu à l'idée que tout était nouveau pour lui dans le monde magique. Tous ses repères s'étaient effondrés. Il vivait maintenant dans un monde dont les limites étaient floues ; il ne savait même pas ce que pouvait faire un sorcier ! Certainement, s'ils peuvent tuer, ils peuvent aussi faire de bonnes choses, se disait-il. Il se promit alors de chercher à tout savoir sur le monde magique. Cela le rapprocherait d'une certaine façon de ses parents.

 

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'étranger évita son regard.

 

"Monsieur, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?"

 

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Professeur Lennart" dit l'homme en lui faisant un petit sourire du coin des lèvres.

 

"Professeur, il y a plein de choses que je ne sais pas sur le monde magique. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre… ?" demanda Harry timidement.

 

"L'année scolaire commence dans deux mois. Si vous êtes acceptés à Durmstrang, vous suivrez un programme de remise à niveau pendant ces deux mois."

 

"Comment se passe le test d'entrée ?" C'était ce qui rendait Harry inquiet. Après tout, s'il ne le réussissait pas, la porte du monde magique se refermerait devant lui.

 

Le professeur Lennart regarda sa montre. Elle avait de nombreuses aiguilles et des globes tournaient autour du cadran. Ce qu'il vit le fit se lever.

 

"Il va falloir que nous y allions maintenant" dit le professeur. "Le test a lieu dans une heure."

 

Il tâta son vêtement d'hiver et en détacha un tissu noir. Lorsqu'il l'étendit, Harry se rendit compte que c'était un vêtement. Puis il détacha la baguette de bois qui était accrochée à sa ceinture et la pointa sur la cape, qui sembla scintiller pendant un instant.

 

"Passez cette cape par-dessus vos vêtements" ordonna le professeur en la lui tendant.

 

Harry l'attrapa machinalement mais son regard était rivé sur le bâton dans la main du professeur. 

 

"Ceci est une baguette magique" expliqua-t-il. "Elle permet de canaliser et d'amplifier nos pouvoirs magiques. Sans elle, un sorcier ne peut pas faire grand-chose."

 

Harry hocha la tête, fasciné. S'il utilisait une baguette comme cela, sa magie serait plus facile à contrôler ? Il était impatient d'essayer. Il enfila la cape et eut tout de suite très chaud.

 

"Durmstrang est située dans un endroit où il fait très froid. Allez, Mr Potter, ou nous allons être en retard."

 

Harry suivit le professeur Lennart dans l'entrée. Les Dursley le regardèrent de travers, mais Harry et le professeur les ignorèrent.

 

"Nous reviendrons ici juste après le test. Tournez-vous vers moi, Potter. "

 

Harry lui obéit. Le professeur pointa sa baguette sur le haut de la tête d'Harry qui se tendit, ne sachant pas quoi attendre. Juste après, il eut l'impression qu'on lui cassait un œuf dans le crâne et qu'il lui dégoulinait dans le dos. Il leva aussitôt la main à sa tête, mais sa main avait disparu ! Le professeur Lennart lui dit doucement :

 

"Pas de panique. C'est un simple sortilège de Désillusion. Juste pour être discrets. Je l'enlèverai dès que nous serons arrivés."

 

Le professeur Lennart lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna hors de la maison. Harry se demandait où ils allaient comme ça. Si le test était une heure plus tard, ils ne pourraient pas y aller à pied. Mais le professeur les arrêta dans une allée ombragée. Il regarda autour d'eux, puis dit : "Accrochez-vous à mon bras, Potter, nous allons transplaner."

 

Harry eut juste le temps de le faire avant que tout devienne noir. L'univers entier semblait peser de toutes parts sur son corps, l'empêchant de respirer, de bouger. Harry allait crier quand soudain, tout fut fini. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un tout nouveau paysage.

 

Ils se tenaient sur un chemin en contrebas d'un grand château. Un vent frais soufflait sur son visage. Derrière le château s'élevaient des montagnes sur lesquelles restait un peu de neige. Il régnait un silence presque absolu. Le château en lui-même était imposant : situé sur un promontoire rocheux, il semblait dominer la vallée. Il s'en dégageait quelque chose qui faisait picoter agréablement les mains d'Harry.

 

"Voici Durmstrang" annonça le professeur Lennart en annulant le sort (d'ailleurs ça rendit Harry tout bizarre, de voir son corps réapparaître tout d'un coup). "Nous sommes sur l'île d'[Utan Sällskap](http://dictionnaire.sensagent.com/utan%20s%C3%A4llskap/sv-sv/)awjo, habitée uniquement par des sorciers. Mais allons-y, le test va bientôt commencer."

 

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes du château, Harry constata que ce qu'il voyait de l'extérieur n'était que l'enceinte fortifiée. Ils étaient dans une grande cour pavée, au milieu de laquelle se dressait une grande fontaine avec un large bassin. La fontaine représentait un géant au visage effrayant. Autour du bassin, des bandes de pelouses avaient été aménagées ainsi que des parterres de fleurs qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. De l'autre côté Harry distinguait un grand bâtiment, tout en hauteur, semblable à un donjon mais avec de nombreuses fenêtres.

 

Devant la fontaine se tenaient un groupe de personnes. Le professeur poussa Harry dans leur direction.

 

"Nous nous retrouvons tout de suite", le rassura-t-il.

 

En s'approchant, Harry comprit que tous ceux qui étaient assemblés là avaient son âge. Il y avait des filles et des garçons. Tous portaient des robes de sorcier. Quelques-uns discutaient mais beaucoup restaient silencieux, semblant attendre quelque chose. Au bout de quelques minutes, des adultes s'approchèrent. Harry reconnut le professeur Lennart, à côté d'un sorcier qui avait une robe rouge sombre. Un d'eux se détacha du groupe ; il était un peu plus âgé que le professeur Lennart et parlait avec une voix forte. 

 

"Bienvenue à la Cérémonie du Test d'Entrée de l'Institut Durmstrang. Je suis le professeur Rasmussen, le directeur adjoint. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous évaluer un par un. Certains d'entre vous deviendront élèves de Durmstrang à l'issue du test. D'autres ne reviendront plus jamais ici."

 

Un murmure se répandit dans le groupe d'enfants.

 

"Nous allons procéder comme ceci. Je vous appellerai un par un. Chacun votre tour, vous vous approcherez de la fontaine de Mimir et toucherez l'eau de votre main. Si vous n'êtes pas acceptés, vous oublierez les détails du test ainsi que l'emplacement de l'institut. Si, au contraire, vous êtes reçus, vous serez tenus de garder le silence par un contrat magique. Bien entendu, vous pourrez en parler à votre famille. Si votre candidature n'est pas sérieuse, vous pouvez vous en aller maintenant. Dans tous les cas, lorsque vous sortirez d'ici, vous pourrez n'en parler à personne."

 

Les enfants se regardèrent les uns les autres, les yeux ronds. Mais personne ne partit.

 

"Bien." Le sorcier déroula ce qui semblait être un rouleau de parchemin. "Miss Malvina Aguilar."

 

Une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage doux s'avança. Elle mit sa main dans l'eau et tous les enfants retinrent leur souffle. Quelques instants plus tard, les paupières de la statue du géant s'ouvrirent. Ses yeux brillaient tellement fort qu'Harry fut ébloui. D'un seul coup, une langue d'eau serpenta au-dessus de la fontaine, tout autour du géant puis disparut. Les yeux de la statue restèrent ouverts.

 

"Reçue", annonça le professeur Rasmussen.

 

La jeune fille courut vers l'autre côté de la cour, où Harry remarqua pour la première fois la présence d'un groupe d'adultes en robe de sorciers, probablement les parents.

 

"Miss Senalda Aguilar" appela ensuite le vice-directeur.

 

Une fille se dirigea vers la fontaine et Harry crut pendant quelques temps que c'était celle d'avant qui revenait, avant de se rendre compte que c'était sa jumelle. Il se passa la même chose que pour sa sœur : de l'eau jaillit du bassin et entoura la statue avant de retomber en fracas. Le garçon qui fut appelé ensuite ("Mr Dietmar Auer") eut moins de chance : l'eau resta inerte et on lui annonça qu'il était recalé. Il s'en alla en pleurant.

 

"Bon débarras" souffla un garçon à côté d'Harry.

 

Harry se retourna pour savoir qui lui avait parlé. C'était un garçon avec des boucles blondes qui lui retombaient sur les épaules. Il adressa un rictus à Harry. Il se détourna, préférant suivre la cérémonie.

 

Très peu furent refusés, juste une jeune fille et un garçon qui s'appelait Draco Malfoy. La plupart avaient des noms étranges comme celui de Draco ; la majorité était d'origine anglaise ou européenne mais certains avaient des consonances qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas. Enfin, alors qu'Harry commençait à se détendre en voyant qu'il y avait si peu de recalés, il fut appelé à son tour. La peur que la fontaine ne réagisse pas pour lui revint, il avait peur d'être refusé dans ce nouveau monde. Il toucha l'eau du bout des doigts, et rien ne se passa. Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsqu'une vague se forma sur la surface ridée du bassin et d'un coup, un serpent d'eau surgit et monta en spirale autour de la statue.  Harry souffla d'un coup, relâchant un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir retenu. Il se retourna et le professeur Lennart lui adressa un hochement de tête. Harry se rapprocha du groupe des parents, rassuré. Il allait intégrer Durmstrang ! Il allait apprendre la magie !

 

Il eut brusquement l'impression d'être observé. Il se retourna et son regard rencontra celui d'un sorcier aux longs cheveux blonds et lisses. Le sorcier le fixait, comme s'il pouvait voir son âme à travers ses yeux. Une main ornée de chevalières était posée sur une canne. A côté de lui se tenait Draco Malfoy, son sosie en plus jeune.

 

A ce moment il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait. Des chuchotements résonnaient.

 

"C'est vraiment Harry Potter ?"

 

"Tu as réussi à voir sa cicatrice ou pas ?"

 

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!"

 

 Harry, interloqué, compris que c'était dû à sa soi-disant célébrité. Cela l'agaça profondément. Il avait envie de hurler à tout le monde qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il ne voulait pas de leur attention. Il regarda ses chaussures, se sentant devenir tout bizarre. Il rougissait.

 

"Alors comme ça, c'est toi, Harry Potter ?" demanda Draco Malfoy d'une voix traînante. "Je me présente, Draco Malfoy" ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

 

Harry hésita un peu, gêné. Puis il lui serra la main. Draco lui adressa un grand sourire.

 

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu viens faire dans une école si minable" dit Draco. "Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir été admis. Au moins, à Poudlard, il y a des gens intéressants. Presque tous mes amis y vont."

 

Harry hocha la tête. Draco continua aussitôt : "Si tu veux avoir des connaissances qui valent la peine, je peux t'aider, Potter."

 

Draco avait haussé un sourcil en attendant la réponse d'Harry. Celui-ci se dit qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre, après tout il ne connaissait personne et vu la façon dont se tenait Mr Malfoy, c'était des gens importants.

 

"Avec plaisir" répondit-il à Draco, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 

"Ceux qui ont été admis, veuillez vous approcher s'il vous plaît" appelait au loin le professeur Rasmussen.

 

"Je crois que je dois y aller", s'excusa Harry. "A bientôt !"

 

Mr Malfoy lui fit un signe de la tête et Draco s'écria : "J'attends ton hibou !" Harry se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

 

Les admis s'étaient regroupés devant le professeur Rasmussen. Ils étaient une petite vingtaine. Harry se fondit dans leurs rangs.

 

"Vous avez été admis à l'institut Durmstrang. Les cours commenceront le premier septembre, bien entendu vous êtes attendus pour la veille au soir. Des trajets en bateau sont assurés au départ d'Amsterdam et de Saint Petersburg, tous les détails concernant votre voyage ainsi que le bulletin d'inscription sont situés dans ces lettres." Il sortit de sa poche une liasse de lettres, qui se distribuèrent toutes seules. Harry en attrapa une au vol. Elle était blanche mais dès qu'elle fut dans ses mains, son nom apparut dessus. "Vous y trouverez également la liste des fournitures requises ainsi que les boutiques où vous pourrez vous procurer l'uniforme, qui est obligatoire. Veuillez également lire attentivement les livres de la liste de lecture d'été, ce n'est pas facultatif et vous serez interrogés sur les connaissances acquises lors de votre premier jour. Pour toute autre question, vous pouvez vous adresser à l'école par hibou. Sur ce, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je vous souhaite un été studieux, et à la rentrée."

 

Un "merci, professeur" collectif lui répondit et tout le monde se dispersa. Le professeur Lennart apparut devant Harry.

 

"Venez Mr Potter."

 

Harry suivit le professeur le long du chemin qui quittait le château, avec le flot général. Les personnes autour de lui avaient arrêté de chuchoter mais continuaient à le regarder avec insistance.

 

"Comme convenu, vous êtes invité à suivre un cours spécial cet été. Nous allons aller chercher vos affaires chez votre oncle et votre tante et vous allez emménager dès maintenant ici."

 

"Aujourd'hui ?" s'étonna Harry. Tout était arrivé tellement vite. En quelques heures, sa vie avait totalement changé.

 

"Il est hors de question que vous restiez une journée de plus avec ces Moldus", fit tranquillement le professeur Lennart. "Être dans un environnement magique vous fera le plus grand bien. Nous allons transplaner, Potter, accrochez-vous à mon bras."

 

De nouveau, Lennart le Désillusionna, puis ils transplanèrent, se retrouvant de nouveau dans l'allée de Little Whinning.

 

"Allons-y" souffla le sorcier en lui tenant fermement le bras. Harry remarqua pour la première fois que le professeur regardait tout autour d'eux, comme s'il avait peur d'être surveillé. Bientôt, ils furent dans le hall d'entrée du 4, Privet Drive. Ils furent accueillis par un cri effrayé de Dudley et les vociférations de l'oncle Vernon. "Va rassembler tes affaires" demanda Lennart, repassant encore au tutoiement.

 

Harry ne se fit pas prier, échappant à la harangue de Vernon contre les gens qui entraient sans prévenir dans leur maison. Ce fut vite fait, il n'avait pas grand-chose à part les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Il fourra le tout dans son sac à dos d'école et rejoignit le sorcier à la porte l'entrée.

 

"Mr Potter part avec moi" déclara Lennart. "Il ne reviendra plus, vous n'avez plus à vous soucier de lui."

 

Harry, stupéfait, interrogea le professeur du regard. "Oui, vous allez vivre à Durmstrang, maintenant. Il y a largement assez de place et de choses à faire là-bas." lui répondit Lennart. "Fais tes adieux à ta famille."

 

Harry regarda les Dursley d'un air gêné. "Bon, ben, adieu" lâcha-t-il. "Je crois que je ne vous dois rien…" 'C'est plutôt vous qui me devez quelque chose'. Lennart n'avait pas l'air très content mais Harry ne voyait pas comment faire des adieux à des personnes qu'il détestait profondément et qui avaient tout fait pendant des années afin de faire de sa vie un enfer. 

 

"Tu pars, alors ?" dit la tante Pétunia. Elle le regardait lui, puis le professeur Lennart, comme si elle était en quête de quelque chose. "C'est le vieux magicien qui vous envoie, cet Albus Dumbledore ? Ça me paraît bizarre, hein, parce qu'il avait dit qu'il enverrait des lettres avant de…" Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis ajouta : "Oh mais non ! Vous ne l'emmènerez nulle part ! Sinon c'est moi qui vais avoir des…"

 

Le professeur Lennart pointa sa baguette sur la tante Pétunia, puis murmura "Oubliettes !". Les yeux de la tante d'Harry devinrent vides de toute émotion et elle se tut. L'oncle Vernon explosa littéralement.

 

"QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT, ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! ARRETEZ CECI IMMEDIATEMENT !"

 

Le professeur agita sa baguette en direction de l'oncle Vernon et de Dudley et ceux-ci devinrent à leur tour des pantins. Puis il s'adressa à eux, toujours de son ton de voix égal.

 

"Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous n'avez jamais vu ni Harry Potter ni moi. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que la magie. Vous avez des vies ordinaires."

 

Alors que les Dursley reprenaient peu à peu conscience, Lennart attrapa le bras d'Harry.

 

"On s'en va maintenant, Potter, avant qu'ils ne se réveillent."

 

"Où allons-nous, maintenant ?"demanda Harry alors qu'ils traversaient de nouveau Little Whinning. Les paroles de sa tante résonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Il n'osa pas parler au professeur Lennart car celui-ci avait l'air en colère.

 

"Nous allons acheter tes fournitures scolaires. On transplane, attrape mon bras."

 

Cette fois Harry eut l'impression d'être moins malade.  Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ils étaient au bord d'un canal, dans une toute autre ville. Les maisons ne ressemblaient en rien à celles de Little Whinning : elles étaient collées les unes aux autres, colorées et bâties en hauteur, avec le haut de la façade montant vers le ciel en triangle. Il n'y avait pas de voitures mais beaucoup de gens se déplaçant à vélo. Un bateau à moteur passa sur la rivière.

 

"Bienvenue à Amsterdam" dit le professeur Lennart. "Une des villes Moldues d'Europe avec la plus grande communauté sorcière. Les sorciers vivent cachés, bien entendu, dans ce qu'on appelle le Quartier Noir. Nous allons sur la principale rue commerçante, le Cours des Affaires. Par ici."

 

Il les entraîna vers une boutique d'antiquités. Harry remarqua qu'une grande trappe était ouverte devant, avec un escalier descendant dans l'obscurité. Le professeur lui indiqua qu'il devait l'emprunter.

"Après vous."

 

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et plongea dans les ténèbres. Une fois descendu, il se retrouva dans un large tunnel éclairé par des torches enflammées. De l'autre côté il pouvait distinguer un escalier qui remontait. Il marcha le long du tunnel en regardant les torches, un peu étonné. 'Alors c'est comme ça que les sorciers remplacent l'électricité ?' se demanda-t-il. Il monta les marches, un peu ébloui par la brusque transition lumineuse… et arriva de nouveau dans un tout nouvel univers. Il venait de déboucher sur une rue semblable à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter sauf qu'ici tout avait un aspect différent. Ça semblait plus ancien, plus vrai. Harry se sentit bien, un peu comme quand il était arrivé à Durmstrang, mais en moins fort.

 

Le professeur partit sur leur gauche et Harry le suivit tout en regardant partout. Il y avait tant de choses à voir ! Toutes les maisons abritaient des boutiques au rez-de-chaussée, toutes plus originales les unes que les autres. Harry essaya de lire les enseignes et de voir les étals. Un "Apothicaire d'Amsterdam" annonçait une promotion exceptionnelle sur les épines de porc-épic, une vitrine exposait des balais volants, il y avait une file d'attente devant "Au Millefeuille, vendeur de grimoires d'occasion depuis 1898"… Mais le plus étonnant était la foule. Ils portaient tous des habits de sorciers et faisaient leurs courses en yeux de crapaud, en chaudron et en plumes d'oie comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Un garçon tirait une sorcière par la manche.

 

"Regarde, Maman" dit-il, "sur l'affiche ils disent qu'il y a des baptêmes d'Hippogriffe !"

 

Une boutique était particulièrement bruyante, ce qui pouvait se comprendre car à travers la vitrine elle paraissait surchargée en cages abritant des hiboux et des chouettes.

 

"Voici la banque des sorciers, Gringotts. Nous allons y chercher votre argent avant de faire autre chose" lui annonça le professeur Lennart.

 

Harry se retourna vers lui. "Mais, professeur, je n'ai pas d'argent !"

 

"Les Potter sont une ancienne famille au Sang-pur et vous ont laissé un héritage" expliqua simplement Lennart.

 

Harry le suivit dans un bâtiment blanc. Devant la porte se tenait une créature aux yeux plissés et à la peau sombre qui lui adressa un hochement de tête. Harry cligna des yeux.

 

"Les Gobelins gèrent toutes les richesses des sorciers. Gringotts a des filiales dans le monde entier" dit Lennart, alors qu'ils entraient dans un hall tout en marbre. Des Gobelins étaient assis à des comptoirs, pesant de l'or avec des balances et discutant avec des sorciers. Quelques-uns traversaient le hall en tenant d'immenses grimoires. "Ce sont des créatures très fières alors traite-les avec déférence."

 

Un gobelin seul à son comptoir leur fit signe de s'approcher. Il se pencha en avant, les yeux plissés, dévisageant Lennart et Harry. Le professeur Lennart inclina un peu la tête vers l'avant en guise de salut.

 

"Bonjour, nous voudrions nous occuper des intérêts financiers de Mr Potter ici présent" dit Lennart.

 

"Il va me falloir la clef de Mr Potter, sinon je ne peux rien faire" demanda le gobelin.

 

Harry regarda le professeur, paniqué. Il n'avait pas de clef ! Lennart se pencha en avant et baissa la voix.

 

"Il s'agit d'une situation délicate. J'ai toutes les raisons de penser qu'un changement de gardien est nécessaire."

 

Le gobelin regarda Harry de nouveau, puis ouvrit un énorme grimoire. Les pages se tournèrent toutes seules, puis s'arrêtèrent. Le gobelin consulta le registre un moment.

 

"Le gardien actuel de Mr Harry Potter, l'héritier des Potter, est Albus Dumbledore. Je ne vois pas d'activité irrégulière. Le compte n'a pas été débité depuis le décès des Potter. Quel est le motif de votre demande ?"

 

"Je voudrais qu'elle reste à notre entière discrétion" dit Lennard.

 

Il sortit une grosse bourse en cuir qui était remplie de pièces d'or ainsi qu'un parchemin et les posa sur la table. Le gobelin attrapa le parchemin et le parcourut.

 

"Tout me semble en ordre" acquiesça-t-il. "Mais ces démarches sont réglementés et il me falloir un échantillon de sang de Mr Potter afin de valider la procédure."

 

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passait, et qui était cet Albus Dumbledore dont tout le monde parlait, mais Lennart l'interrompit.

 

"Je vous expliquerai tout après. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous dépêcher de récupérer votre or avant qu'il ne soit inaccessible pour un bout de temps, et pour cela il ne faut plus que tu sois dépendant de ton gardien."

 

Harry hocha la tête et le gobelin avança une aiguille et le parchemin que lui avait donné Lennart.

 

"Mr Harry Potter" dit le gobelin, "lorsque votre sang touchera le parchemin, cela confirmera votre titre d'héritier des Potter et déclassera votre gardien. Vous serez indépendant aux yeux de Gringotts, bien que cela ne change pas votre statut de mineur auprès des autorités sorcières. Vous aurez libre accès à la fortune de Potter et pourrez disposer de l'or et des héritages comme bien vous semblera. Bien entendu, tant que vous le choisirez, nous garderons votre or en sécurité dans nos coffres souterrains. Nos banques sont les bâtiments les plus sécurisés et aucun voleur n'a réussi à s'échapper. Nous vous proposons également de gérer votre fortune pour vous afin de faire des placements intéressants. Si vous vous voulez confirmer cette démarche, veuillez procéder."

 

Harry prit l'aiguille, ne savant pas trop quoi en faire.

 

"Piquez l'extrémité de votre doigt et apposez-la ensuite en bas de ce parchemin."

 

Harry s'exécuta. Dès qu'il ôta son doigt du parchemin un éclat de lumière entoura son empreinte rouge, qui vira au noir. Le gobelin eut un sourire tordu.

 

"Vous êtes à présent l'héritier des Potter. La clef précédente qui était en possession d'Albus Dumbledore a été détruite comme requis et le contenu du coffre des Potter à Londres sera transféré ici dans l'heure, dès que les responsables auront pris connaissance de ces développements. Nous espérons faire bientôt affaire avec vous, jeune Lord Potter."

 

"Merci de votre diligence" dit Lennart. "Nous repasserons retirer de l'or tout à l'heure."

 

Ils sortirent de la banque.

 

"Je pense que vous devez avoir de nombreuses questions" dit Lennard. "Je vais vous répondre autant que possible, allons-nous installer quelque part."

 

Une fois qu'ils furent assis à la terrasse d'un pub, au soleil, sur le Cours des Affaires, le professeur Lennart commanda un jus de citrouille et une bièrauberre. Il donna le jus de citrouille à Harry qui le goûta du bout des lèvres et fut surpris de trouver le goût agréable.  Puis on leur apporta un repas et Harry mangea comme un affamé. L'après-midi était bien avancé déjà et il n'avait rien avalé depuis son petit déjeuner. Enfin, il se tourna vers le professeur Lennart, en attente de réponses.

 

"Qui est cet Albus Dumbledore ? Tout le monde le connaît, même ma tante, et c'est mon gardien, alors pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ?"

 

"Albus Dumbledore est le directeur de Poudlard, une école de magie britannique. Il est très connu car c'est un sorcier puissant. C'est lui qui a mené la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est lui qui a aidé vos parents à se cacher, bien que ça n'ait pas suffit. C'est également lui qui vous a caché du monde sorcier en vous envoyant chez ces Moldus. Il a dû dire à votre tante qu'il viendrait vous chercher pour aller à Poudlard, et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas vous laisser partir."

 

"Je devais aller à Poudlard ?" s'étonna Harry. "Mais dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher ?"

 

"Vos parents sont allés à Poudlard, ainsi que tous les sorciers qui se battaient contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous devez bien vous douter de l'opinion que les gens ont de vous, après que vous ayez terrassé le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que vous n'étiez qu'un bébé ?"

 

Harry réalisa soudain tout ce que ça impliquait. S'il était célèbre, ce n'est pas simplement car il avait provoqué la disparition de Lord Voldemort par accident.

 

"On croit que je suis un héros qui a mis fin à la guerre ?"

 

"C'est plus compliqué que cela. Mais c'est à peu près ça. Vous êtes appelé le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, le Survivant ; vous êtes une icône des mages blancs car ils pensent que vous avez réalisé un miracle. La foule vous adule car ils voient en vous leur Sauveur." Lennart soupira. "Je suis désolé que vous ayez tout cela sur le dos à votre âge. Mais je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas vous le cacher. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort. Il a disparu de la circulation mais il est bel et bien vivant. Personne ne sait où il est, on pense qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il va tout faire pour les retrouver. Il n'abandonnera jamais même si ça lui prend des années."

 

"S'il revient, la guerre recommencera ?"

 

"Sûrement" acquiesça Lennart. "Et étant donné votre statut de Sauveur du monde sorcier, lorsqu'il reviendra, les mages blancs attendront de vous que vous participiez à cette guerre."

 

"Mais je ne veux pas faire la guerre !" s'exclama Harry, indigné. "Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu survivre en premier lieu !"

 

"Et vous avez tout à fait raison, Mr Potter. C'est normal que vous vouliez choisir vous-même quel chemin emprunter. C'est pourquoi nous vous avons proposé une place à Durmstrang. Albus Dumbledore ne le saura pas tout de suite et nous ferons tout pour vous protéger de lui."

 

"Mais pourquoi vous n'aimez pas Dumbledore ? Vous n'avez pas fait la guerre contre Lord Voldemort ?"

 

Le visage de Lennart se contracta.

 

"Tout le monde n'a pas été concerné par la guerre car elle s'est limitée à l'Angleterre. Et je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas suivre Dumbledore. Beaucoup de gens lui reprochent de se servir des personnes comme des pions sur un échiquier. Les situations de guerre sont toujours compliquées et les leaders comme Dumbledore abusent parfois de leur pouvoir, comme il a dû le faire avec vos parents. Pourquoi les a-t-il forcé à se cacher alors que vos parents étaient toujours les premiers sur les champs de bataille ? Et pourquoi un sorcier aussi puissant que lui a laissé une brèche dans leur protection, les livrant sur un plateau d'argent au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

 

"Il n'a pas dû en faire exprès ! Mes parents devaient être d'accord !"

 

"Mais vos parents l'ont payé au prix de leur vie, Potter !" s'anima Lennart. Sa voix se radoucit. "La seule personne qui avait une chance contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était Dumbledore, et il les a laissés seuls. C'était peut-être une erreur, mais elle a coûté trop cher et Dumbledore en a fait beaucoup d'autres."

 

Harry renifla un ricanement cynique. Voilà que son monde merveilleux était peuplé de manipulateurs et de jeux de pouvoirs. "Donc mes parents sont morts à cause de Dumbledore ? Mais c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les a tués ? Et Dumbledore était mon gardien, pourtant ! Il devait être ami avec mes parents…"

 

"Les amis de vos parents se sont tous dispersés cette nuit-là. L'un d'entre eux a été tué par un autre, qui s'est révélé être un Mangemort. Un autre a disparu. Je pense que Dumbledore a dû en profiter pour essayer de vous récupérer dans ses crochets. Vous ne voyez donc pas ? Il vous a laissé chez des Moldus et n'est jamais venu vous voir. Il pensait venir vous récupérer à vos douze ans et faire de vous son parfait petit soldat."

 

Harry réalisa quelque chose qui le rendit très en colère.

 

"Et que faites-vous actuellement ?" demanda-t-il à Lennart. "Vous venez m'enlever et vous me dites que Dumbledore c'est le mal. Je suis peut-être encore jeune mais je ne suis pas idiot. Vous voulez me dresser contre lui. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez m'apportez que je n'aurais pas eu avec Dumbledore ?"

 

"Une protection" lui répondit Lennart.

 

"Mais vous avez dit vous-même que seul Dumbledore pouvait affronter Lord Voldemort ?"

 

"Oui, mais aucun d'entre eux ne savent où est Durmstrang" dit le professeur, un rictus aux lèvres. "Durmstrang et l'île entière sont protégés par des charmes anciens, ce qui fait que personne ne peut y entrer sans y être invité. Et je peux vous garantir que personne n'invitera le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

 

 ”Donc je suis condamné à rester enfermé là-bas, c'est ça ?"

 

"Vous pouvez y rester le temps que vous voulez, Mr Potter. Vous n'êtes pas un prisonnier."

 

"Et si je veux aller à Poudlard ?" protesta Harry.

 

"Nous avons observé vos capacités et Durmstrang sera l'école où vous pourrez les développer le plus librement. Nous avons un enseignement exigeant mais en retour ceux qui sortent de Durmstrang sont les plus à même d'affronter le monde extérieur. Poudlard ne prodigue pas ce genre d'enseignement à ses élèves. De plus, nos matières sont plus diversifiées et vous donneront une plus grande culture du monde magique. Je crois savoir que vous êtes intéressé par tous les types de savoirs ; nous avons consulté votre dossier scolaire Moldu et il était très encourageant sur ce point."

 

Harry laissa tomber les pourquoi et les comment. Lennart avait l'air honnête et de toute façon, Harry s'était senti chez lui à l'école, donc il irait là-bas. Des années après, en repensant à cette discussion, il réalisa que depuis le début le professeur avait été déterminé à l'envoyer à Durmstrang, coûte que coûte.

 

"Donc Dumbledore n'est plus mon gardien ?"

 

"Non, mais votre tante est toujours votre responsable légale. Dès que vous reconnaîtrez Durmstrang comme votre maison, vous serez sous la bénédiction du directeur et personne ne pourra vous forcer à retourner chez les Moldus. C'est pourquoi dès ce soir vous allez emménager sur l'île d'[Utan Sällskap](http://dictionnaire.sensagent.com/utan%20s%C3%A4llskap/sv-sv/)awjo. Et pour ça nous devons acheter tout ce dont vous aurez besoin car vous ne pourrez pas revenir ici avant quelques temps. Sortez donc votre lettre."

 

Harry décacheta l'enveloppe en parchemin et lut le premier feuillet :

 

_"Mr Harry Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été reçu à l'institut d'enseignement sorcier de Durmstrang. Notre établissement se fait un plaisir d'enseigner aux jeunes sorciers ambitieux depuis plus de sept cent ans. Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir et nous vous garantissons une scolarité de haute qualité._

_Vous pourrez embarquer le 30 août sur un des navires de Durmstrang. Départ de Saint Petersburg à neuf heures, d'Amsterdam à midi. L'arrivée est prévue à dix-huit heures, où vous serez conviés à la Cérémonie de la Répartition et au Banquet de Début d'Année._

_Veuillez trouver ci-joint la liste des lectures demandées, qui feront l'objet d'un test de connaissances lors des premières heures de cours, ainsi que la liste des fournitures exigées._

_Veuillez agréer, Mr Harry Potter, nos salutations les plus sincères._

_Mr le Directeur Igor Karkaroff_

_Maître des Potions, de Magie Noire et d'Enchantements_ _”_

 

 

 

Puis, sur le deuxième feuillet, il trouva une liste de titres de livres qui s'étendait sur la page entière. Il en lut quelques-uns ; c'était des choses comme  "Les Animaux Fantastiques", "Nouvelle Théorie de la numérologie", "Grandes Noirceurs de la magie", "L'Histoire de la Magie" en douze volumes, et même un "Syllabaire Lunerousse".

 

"Il va falloir que je lise tout ça ?!" s'indigna Harry.

 

Le professeur Lennart lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

 

"Nous nous attendons à ce que tous nos élèves donnent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes."

 

"Oui, professeur," répondit Harry, un peu gêné.

 

Il consulta le deuxième feuillet qui détaillait les fournitures à acheter. 'Des gants fins en cuir de _dragon_ adapté à un usage en extérieur ou en combat' ; des 'rouleaux de parchemin' et autres choses incroyables aux yeux d'Harry.

 

"On peut vraiment acheter tout ça ?" demanda Harry.

 

"Bien sûr. J'ai bien peur qu'on ne reparte pas avec tous tes livres aujourd'hui, par contre. Tu pourras te servir de ceux de la bibliothèque de Durmstrang jusque-là. Allons chercher ton argent."

 

Ils retournèrent donc à Gringotts où le gobelin, après avoir donné à Harry une petite clef dorée, les emmena dans un petit wagon dans les profondeurs souterraines d'Amsterdam. Ici, ils visitèrent le coffre d'Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu autant de richesses d'un coup : des montagnes de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze s'entassaient devant ses yeux. Il en prit une quantité généreuse.

 

Puis ils se mirent à rassembler tous les objets qui figuraient sur la liste, en passant d'abord un long moment chez le tailleur Albien Vêtu et le bottier adjacent. Après, ils descendirent la rue, achetant au passage chaudron, ingrédients pour potions chez un apothicaire ainsi que le reste. Pour certains objets, comme le télescope, ils durent emprunter une des ruelles qui croisaient le Cours des Affaires, où il y avait moins de commerces. Ils achetèrent une chouette, au grand étonnement d'Harry qui apprit que c'était le moyen de communication des sorciers. Le professeur lui conseilla une petite chouette blanche tacheté de noir à l'expression sévère, faisant partie de l'espèce des Nyctales de Tengmalm ("les messagers les plus discrets du monde" assura le vendeur). 

 

Ils restèrent presque une heure dans une grande librairie qui s'appelait Au Vieux Gilbert, où les grimoires côtoyaient les manuels ; un des employés prit une copie de la liste qu'avait Harry en promettant de le les lui envoyer le plus tôt possible. Harry acheta quelques-uns des livres sur place, avec les conseils du professeur. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la libraire, l'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin.

 

"Plus que Gregorovitch et ce sera fini" annonça Lennart.

 

Ils allèrent très loin dans la rue, presque tout en bas ; là, une ruelle plus sombre que les autres serpentait dans les ténèbres. La boutique de Gregorovitch était la seule vitrine illuminée ; toutes les autres étaient sombres. Harry s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles, curieux. Il vit à travers la vitre une tête réduite, ce qui le fit reculer d'un coup.

 

"C'est une partie de la ville qu'il faut mieux éviter après le coucher du soleil" lui dit Lennart. "Il se passe des choses louches ici. Ah ! Nous sommes arrivés !"

 

A peine pénétrèrent-ils dans la boutique déserte qu'une grosse horloge sonna, faisant sursauter Harry. Un sorcier assez âgé apparut de l'arrière-boutique.

 

"Oh ! Professeur Lennart ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir" dit-il en lui serrant la main.

 

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi" lui répondit aimablement Lennart. "Je suis ici pour le jeune Mr Potter, qui doit se procurer une baguette en toute discrétion."

 

Les yeux de Gregorovitch se posèrent d'un coup sur Harry, un peu écarquillés par la surprise.

 

"Harry Potter."

 

Le marchand de baguettes le toisa du regard, jugeant quelque chose. Il se détendit enfin et repartit de l'autre côté de son comptoir. Il sortit un ruban mesureur d'un tiroir.

 

"Prenons donc les mesures nécessaires" dit-il.

 

Et le ruban s'activa seul, mesurant presque chaque partie du corps d'Harry. Pendant ce temps Gregorovitch le sondait toujours du regard et Harry commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Enfin le ruban retourna dans le tiroir et Gregorovitch s'activa, cherchant sur les étagères. Harry constata que les murs de la boutique étaient couverts de ces étagères avec pleins de petites boîtes rectangulaires.  Gregorovitch en sortit quelques-unes et les déposa sur une petite table. Il sortit une baguette magique de l'un des étuis et la tendit. Le professeur Lennart s'était laissé tomber sur une banquette et regardait la scène.

 

"Approchez-vous" demanda Gregorovitch. "Il vous suffit de prendre les baguettes une par une. Nous le saurons lorsque l'une d'entre elles vous aura choisi."

 

Harry ne voyait pas comment une baguette pourrait le choisir, mais il obéit tout de même. Il ne se passa rien de particulier pour aucune des baguettes posées sur la table. Gregorovitch grogna, rangea les baguettes et Harry pensait qu'il allait le chasser en lui disant qu'il n'était pas un sorcier mais le vendeur revint avec trois autres étuis. Il ne se passa toujours rien.

 

"Bon, vous êtes un peu difficile. Essayons le chêne…"

 

Harry essaya cinq autres baguettes mais rien ne se passa. Gregorovitch, inlassable, marmonna quelque chose et en choisit deux autres. Lorsqu'Harry essaya la première, il sentit une chaleur dans la paume de sa main et la baguette lança quelques étincelles. Gregorovitch souffla, la lui ôta des mains et rangea l'autre baguette qu'il n'avait même pas essayé. Il partit dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec un étui.

 

"J'aurai dû m'en douter" marmonna-t-il en échangeant un regard lourd de sens avec Lennart. "Celle-là, Potter."

 

Harry la prit entre ses mains et tout de suite, la chaleur revint. Mais cette fois-ci, les étincelles étaient beaucoup plus fortes et brillaient de rouge et d'argent. Lennart se leva aussitôt et les rejoignit, alors que Gregorovitch emballait la baguette.

 

"Votre baguette, Potter, est une combinaison explosive. Bois de chêne, vingt-huit centimètres et demi, avec une plume d'occamy et une plume de phénix, deux créatures au caractère fort et à la grande intelligence. Je désespérais de trouver quelqu'un à qui elle puisse convenir. " lui précisa le vendeur.

 

Harry paya la baguette et ils sortirent de la boutique.

 

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Professeur ?" demanda Harry.

 

Lennart le fixait avec les sourcils froncés. "La plupart des sorciers utilisent une baguette qui n'a qu'un seul composant. Cela arrive qu'il y en ait deux. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de baguettes à base de plumes d'occamy. Enfin, si Gregorovitch te l'a confiée, c'est que c'est une bonne baguette."

 

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à Durmstrang. Ils déposèrent les affaires d'Harry dans le hall d'entrée puis Lennart le fit entrer dans une grande salle au premier étage, qu'il lui présenta comme la Salle des Banquets. Elle était haute de plafond et ressemblait à une cathédrale, sans les colonnes. De chaque côté, d'immenses vitraux transparents filtraient la lumière. Harry pouvait distinguer à travers eux le paysage désertique de l'île : la plaine qui était en contrebas du château cerclée de montagnes enneigées.

 

La Salle des Banquets avait une estrade au milieu sur laquelle était situées deux tables en arc-de-cercle, placée l'une contre l'autre, de façon à ce qu'elles forment un cercle. D'autres tables en forme d'arc-de-cercle, plus grandes, étaient disposées autour de la salle, Harry en compta cinq. Sur l'estrade quelques personnes étaient attablées ; Harry reconnut la plupart des professeurs qu'il avait vus à la Cérémonie. Ils mangeaient à l'intérieur de la table, de telle sorte qu'ils faisaient face à la salle. L'un d'entre eux remarqua leur arrivée et le signala aux autres. Le professeur Rasmussen se leva et vint accueillir Harry.

 

"Bonsoir, M. Potter. Veuillez vous installer, le dîner est déjà bien entamé."

 

Il lui indiqua un siège à côté d'un garçon de son âge. Le garçon le regarda avec un petit sourire et continua à manger comme si de rien n'était. Harry fit de même, un peu déconcerté. Il écouta les conversations des adultes autour de lui, même s'il ne comprit pas grand-chose ; la plupart parlaient anglais, avec des accents plus ou moins prononcés.

 

"Daniela, passez-moi cette tourte anglaise, elle est délicieuse" demanda un homme.

 

"Alors comme ça le vieux Gregorovitch vous a retenu ?" demanda quelqu'un d'autre.

 

"Oui, vraiment délicieuse. Je crois que je vais aller demander la recette aux elfes de maison."

 

"Je ne savais pas que vous cuisiniez, Gerard."

 

"Regulus, qu'avez-vous pensé du petit Malfoy ce matin ?"

 

L'attention d'Harry se porta aussitôt sur cette nouvelle conversation. 'Ils parlent de Draco Malfoy', devina-t-il.

 

"J'étais déçu qu'il ne soit pas accepté."

 

"Oui, une bonne famille comme cela, c'est bien dommage. Surtout que beaucoup de Sang-mêlés ont été reçus. Avoir un Malfoy croisé Black, ça aurait contrebalancé tout ce mauvais sang."

 

"Voyons, Konrad, soyez plus poli" demanda une femme à la voix douce.

 

Un ricanement froid lui répondit.

 

Le dîner fini, une sorcière accompagna Harry et l'autre garçon dans un dortoir. Il y avait deux lits à baldaquin, deux armoires et deux bureaux. La pièce était un peu austère et il faisait froid. Harry remarqua que ses affaires et ses achats étaient posés au pied d'un lit. La chouette le regarda d'un air désapprobateur.

 

"Dormez-bien, vous en aurez besoin. Le petit déjeuner est à sept heures."

 

Elle les laissa seuls. Harry s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre. A travers les vitraux, il y avait le même paysage que depuis la Salle des Banquets.

 

"C'est bizarre qu'il fasse encore jour" fit-il remarquer. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel.

 

Le garçon vint se poster à côté de lui.

 

"On dit que c'est le soleil de minuit" dit-il dans un anglais parfait. "Lorsqu'on est si près des pôles, le soleil ne se couche pas pendant l'été et ne se lève pas l'hiver.

 

Harry le regarda avec étonnement. "Je ne savais pas qu'on était autant au Nord."

 

"Je suis Suédois" expliqua le garçon. "Anvald Fröde" précisa-t-il en lui tendant la main, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 

"Harry Potter" se présenta Harry en lui rendant sa poignée de main. "Je suis Anglais" rajouta-t-il bêtement, pour combler le silence qui s'étirait.

 

"Je sais" répondit simplement Anvald.  La chouette d'Harry poussa une série de petits 'hou-hou-hou-hou' frénétiques. Le sourire d'Anvald s'élargit.

 

"Tu devrais la laisser sortir" conseilla-t-il.

 

Harry ouvrit la porte de la cage et la chouette se jeta sur lui. Apeuré, il recula hors de sa portée. La chouette recommença à pousser ses hululements frénétiques et vint se percher sur l'épaule d'Harry, enfonçant ses serres dans sa peau.

 

"Aïe ! Oui, je te laisse sortir, du calme !"

 

Dès qu'il ouvrit la fenêtre une bourrasque de vent glacial vint lui fouetter le visage. La chouette prit son envol. Harry referma la porte, congelé par le froid.

 

"Il ne fait pas chaud, ici !" fit-il remarquer, alors qu'il se préparait à aller au lit.

 

Anvald le regardait, son petit sourire aux lèvres.

 

"Tu as ta baguette ?" demanda-t-il.

 

"Oui"

 

"Alors je vais t'apprendre le sort de Réchauffement. Vas-y, montre-la."

 

Harry déballa sa baguette. Le contact du bois le rassura tout de suite. Anvald avait pris sa propre baguette.

 

"Alors, tu pointes l'objet que tu veux rendre plus chaud, non, tiens ta baguette comme ça… Oui c'est mieux, et puis tu bouges ton poignet comme ça et comme ça… Voilà. Et après tu rajoutes la formule sur les mouvements, comme ça : _Calido_ !"

 

" _Calido_ !" fit Harry en l'imitant, la baguette pointée sur son lit. Un petit jet de lumière quitta sa baguette et toucha le lit. Il mit sa main entre les draps, ébahi.

 

"Mais ça marche !" s'exclama-t-il.

 

"Bien sûr que ça marche" répondit Anvald.

 

Harry regarda Anvald avec admiration. "Où as-tu appris ça ?"

 

"Je suis ici depuis  hier soir" expliqua-t-il. "Mrs Bennett, l'infirmière, me l'a montré hier soir. Tu l'as vue, c'est celle qui nous a conduit ici."

 

"Tu as passé la journée ici !" s'excita Harry. "Raconte !"

 

Mais Anvald lui adressa son petit sourire mystérieux et se coucha. "Tu verras bien demain."

 

Harry, à la fois déçu du comportement du garçon, et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, s'endormit en serrant sa baguette dans sa main.


	2. Classes d'été

 

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry resta allongé les yeux fermés. Des souvenirs vagues lui revenaient… Il se voyait acheter des ingrédients pour faire des potions et jeter un sort à son lit. C'était un rêve tellement agréable qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et entendre la voix de la tante Pétunia qui l'enjoignait à se dépêcher de préparer le petit déjeuner. Déjà, il l'entendait taper sur la porte de son placard, 'Tap-tap-tap' et puis 'hou-hou-hou-hou-hou !'. Harry réalisa d'un coup qu'une chouette hululait. Mais il n'y avait pas de chouettes chez les Dursley ! Il ouvrit grand les yeux et détailla la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les murs de pierre, le lit à baldaquin, le vitrail… Dans le lit d'à côté dormait un garçon, Anvald Fröde se souvint Harry. Et la chouette qui tapait au carreau était sa petite chouette blanche. Il se dépêcha d'aller lui ouvrit, tremblant de froid en dehors de ses couvertures. La chouette hulula encore plus fort et vola frénétiquement autour d'Harry.

 

"Fais-la taire" grogna Anvald.

 

Harry chercha dans ses affaires les friandises pour hibou qu'il avait acheté la veille et en donna une à la chouette, qui l'attrapa et alla la manger tout en haut de l'armoire tout en fixant Harry de son regard sévère. Anvald s'était levé et s'habillait tranquillement. Harry l'imita, il fallait mieux qu'il soit prêt pour cette première journée de cours. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils allèrent dans la Salle des Banquets (Harry se serait perdu si Anvald n'était pas là). Les professeurs étaient presque tous déjà attablés et ne leur prêtèrent pas attention ; seul le professeur Lennart adressa un signe de tête à Harry et Mrs Bennett leur fit un petit sourire. Ils mangèrent en silence. Harry voulait poser plein de questions à Anvald mais la présence des professeurs l'intimidait. Quant à Anvald, lorsqu'il croisait son regard, il lui adressait un rictus énigmatique. Enfin un professeur leur demanda de les suivre. Il les mena à une salle de classe vide, sans aucune décoration. Dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, Harry sut qu'il détesterait ce professeur.

 

"Je suis le professeur Ljungtröm et j'enseigne l'histoire du monde sorcier. Vous êtes ici pour suivre les classes d'été, destinées aux élèves qui comme vous ont été élevés à l'écart du monde magique. Pendant tout l'été mes collègues et moi allons tâcher de vous en apprendre le plus possible sur les mœurs des sorciers, sur les traditions et toutes les choses que savent les jeunes sorciers à leur entrée dans une école de sorcellerie comme Durmstrang. Durmstrang accueille très peu d'élèves venant du monde Moldu car nous n'acceptons pas les Nés-Moldus. Il arrive que des Sang-mêlés, comme vous deux, atterrissent ici et c'est notre travail que de faire en sorte que votre handicap vis-à-vis des autres soit minimal. Bien entendu, ce sera très exigeant car nous avons peu de temps. Il est rare que des élèves élevés chez les Moldus s'en sortent à Durmstrang, mais nous attendons de vous que vous vous surpassiez. "

 

Le sorcier leur donna à chacun un emploi du temps. Il était rempli, avec des classes du matin au soir. Harry put lire des noms de cours comme Histoire du monde Magique, Culture générale sorcière, Cours d'études sur les pouvoirs magiques et la valeur du sang (ces trois classes étaient enseignées par Ljungström), ou encore Latin, Astronomie, Potions ou Sortilèges, avec d'autres professeurs. Le professeur Ljungström fit apparaître des plumes, de l'encre et des parchemins devant eux.

 

"Nous commençons avec le cours d'Histoire." Harry se dépêcha de déboucher une bouteille d'encre et de tremper l'extrémité de la plume dedans. Anvald était déjà prêt, l'air impatient, avec toujours le coin de ses lèvres relevés en un minuscule sourire. "Les premiers sorciers ayant recherché plus avant la façon d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs magiques furent les sorciers égyptiens du…"

 

-OoO-

 

 

"Et si on sortait dehors ?" proposa Anvald en massant ses tempes.

 

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que les cours avaient commencés et Harry n'avait pas encore eu le temps de souffler. Les cours s'étaient enchaînés les uns aux autres, variés et intéressants mais très durs à suivre pour le jeune sorcier. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce que disaient les professeurs et à le traduire en notes. Pourtant à l'école, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était intelligent et il n'avait jamais été moins que cinquième de sa promotion. Mais les études magiques étaient un tout autre problème. Ce monde qu'il découvrait avait une logique toute autre que le monde d'où il venait. Tout ce qui lui semblait acquis devenait des données incertaines, et tout ce en quoi il avait douté devenait des certitudes. De plus, prendre des cours à la plume sur un parchemin était ardu. Difficile de ne pas faire de bavures et de tâches ! Anvald semblait avoir autant de problèmes que lui, ce qui le rassurait. Ils avaient passé une soirée à la bibliothèque à chercher des charmes faciles qui permettraient de corriger leurs fautes et les avaient appris, ce qui leur avait fait gagner un temps fou. Mais mis à part ces quelques petits problèmes, Harry était passionné par le monde sorcier et chaque nouvelle chose qu'il découvrait le captivait.

 

Durmstrang était une école fascinante. Il l'avait exploré avec Anvald en soirée et même s'ils n'avaient pas inclus dans leurs explorations les autres parties du château et qu'ils s'étaient limités au donjon, ils s'étaient perdus de nombreuses fois. Des parties entières étaient nues de toutes décorations et tout à fait austères, mais certaines ailes du donjon étaient richement décorés et des feux brûlaient en permanence dans les cheminées. C'est dans ces endroits qu'Harry et Anvald rencontrèrent leur premier portrait magique, leur valant une bonne peur : un portrait qui bouge et qui parle, et puis quoi encore...

 

A la fin de la semaine, Harry arrivait à repérer les principales salles de cours, leur dortoir, la Salle des Banquets, la bibliothèque et bien sûr, la volière, où la chouette d'Harry avait élu domicile. Mais il empruntait quelquefois un tracé différent et se perdait de nouveau. C'était un château labyrinthique, avec des escaliers partout, des portes dérobées et des placards à balai avec un faux fond qui donnaient sur des couloirs et d'autres salles de cours encore.

 

Harry comprit vite qu'Anvald et lui n'étaient pas les seuls élèves à demeurer au château. Lors de leurs soirées à la bibliothèque il avait compté une trentaine d'élèves qui avaient entre douze et dix-huit ans. Mais ceux-ci ne les approchaient pas et les ignoraient. Harry se demandaient où ils passaient pendant les repas car lui et Anvald étaient bien les seules jeunes à manger avec les professeurs.

 

Lui et Anvald s'entendaient bien, mais sans plus. Anvald montrait une certaine froideur, étant sympathique avec lui et toujours respectueux mais ne parlant jamais trop, ne dévoilant jamais rien de lui. Harry faisait donc de même, profitant de cette compagnie studieuse. Leurs journées étaient longues car après les cours, ils mettaient à profit les soirées pour étudier et explorer le château. Lorsqu'ils rentraient enfin au dortoir, ils travaillaient encore. Les professeurs les surchargeaient de travail, leur donnant de nombreuses lectures complémentaires et des essais à rédiger. A chaque début de cours, ce qu'ils avaient étudié la veille était l'objet d'une interrogation orale. Harry mettait toute son énergie dans les études, s'acharnant à toujours en découvrir plus sur le monde magique.

 

Mais certains professeurs le rebutaient profondément. Ljungström, par exemple, passait son temps à critiquer leur statut de Sang-mêlé et à prôner la supériorité des Sang-purs. En plus de ça, ses cours étaient très ardus à suivre, avec énormément de dates et de noms à retenir, des questions de politique à décortiquer. Harry ne l'aimait pas.

 

D'autres professeurs lui plaisaient beaucoup. Le professeur Jones, une sorcière dynamique, qui enseignait le latin et le grec, sut passionner ses deux jeunes élèves. Harry n'avait jamais fait de langues anciennes avant mais on lui expliqua que c'était nécessaire car les formules étaient en latin.

 

"De plus" dit Jones, "vous aurez besoin d'être très à l'aise en grec ancien si vous voulez prendre certaines options."

 

Le professeur de Potions, Bailey, était un des professeurs les plus chaleureux. Il leur demandait si ça allait bien et surveillait de près leur travail, essayait de leur faire comprendre leurs erreurs. Le professeur Black, qui enseignait les théories de l'astronomie, était de loin le plus sympathique. Discret mais juste, il se permettait tout de même quelquefois un signe de connivence avec Harry. Lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs, il lui souriait ; des fois, lorsque son cours devenait un peu trop compliqué et qu'il sentait que ses deux jeunes élèves perdaient le fil de son discours, il se retournait et leur adressait une petite plaisanterie sur le cours. Il avait commencé son cours en disant que le grand drame de l'enseignement de l'astronomie à Durmstrang, c'est qu'il n'était réellement possible que la moitié de l'année, maudissant le soleil de minuit.

 

En lisant un livre sur les hiboux et les chouettes pour le cours de Ljungström, Harry apprit qu'il fallait qu'il donne un nom à sa chouette afin de l'ancrer définitivement en sa possession. La chouette serait alors capable de le retrouver et de le suivre où qu'il aille. Il choisit de l'appeler Pratmakare car c'est ce que marmonnait Anvald quand elle était dans les parages et celui-ci lui avait dit que ça voulait dire "pie bavarde" en suédois.

 

Le dimanche matin, Harry et Anvald avaient passé une semaine à gratter sur un parchemin, à lire des grimoires, à faire des versions latines, à découper des racines et touiller des chaudrons, à réciter des listes de dates, à pratiquer leurs premiers sorts et à parcourir le château et ils avaient envie de se reposer et d'aller prendre l'air. Mais au petit-déjeuner, le professeur Ljungström leur rappela qu'ils devaient aussi étudier les lectures obligatoires de l'été qui leur avaient été indiquées en même temps que la liste de fournitures. Traînant un peu des pied, Harry et Anvald passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à lire à la bibliothèque, prenant des notes en silence chacun de leur côté. C'est pourquoi quand Anvald rompit le silence pour proposer à Harry d'aller se balader, celui-ci bondit sur l'occasion.

 

Depuis qu'il était arrivé il n'était même pas sorti dans la cour du château. Il regarda autour de lui, le vent frais fouettant son visage. Des bâtiments entouraient le donjon, remarqua-t-il. Ils étaient tous assez grands, suffisamment pour eux aussi mériter le nom de manoirs. Harry supposait qu'ils renfermaient encore plus de salles de cours et de dortoir pour héberger tous les élèves pendant l'année scolaire. Anvald regardait la fontaine d'un air songeur.

 

"Tu crois que c'est vraiment la Fontaine de Mimir ?" demanda-t-il à Harry.

 

"En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont appelée la semaine dernière" dit-il en haussant les épaules.

 

Une lumière traversa le visage d'Anvald.

 

"C'est génial" lâcha-t-il. "Et si on explorait un peu, hmm ?"

 

Ils partirent en expédition, faisant le tour du donjon. De l'autre côté, une longue pelouse descendait vers une vallée entourée de hautes montagnes. Une grande partie était couverte de forêts. Mais un peu plus bas, sur leur droite, ils débouchèrent sur une enceinte ovale avec un beau gazon entouré de tribunes.

 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Harry.

 

Mais Anvald ne savait pas non plus. Quand ils s'approchèrent, ils virent un groupe d'élèves qui se tenait debout au milieu du terrain.

 

"Vous, là-bas" héla un garçon. "Si vous voulez regarder, allez dans les tribunes."

 

Harry et Anvald se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et s'installèrent dans les tribunes. Une adolescente y était déjà ; elle portait l'uniforme et leur sourit.

 

"Vous allez voir, les deux qui se serrent la main là-bas, c'est les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de Durmstrang !" dit-elle, enjouée.

 

"C'est quoi le Quidditch ?" s'intéressa Harry.

 

"Chut ! Ça commence !"

 

Harry reporta son attention sur le groupe d'élèves. Ils s'étaient séparés en deux équipes. Quelqu'un siffla et ils enfourchèrent des balais. Au deuxième coup de sifflet, ils s'envolèrent sur les balais. Harry les regarda évoluer, éberlué. Il avait vu des balais volants en vitrine à Amsterdam mais en voir voler en vrai, c'était tout autre chose. Fasciné, il suivit le mouvement de quatre d'entre eux, qui se faisaient des passes. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'autre captura son attention : un autre, une batte à la main, venait d'envoyer une balle à toute vitesse sur le joueur qui avait la balle. Harry faillit crier pour l'avertir, mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps, le garçon avait fait un looping pour éviter le projectile.

 

"Trop chouette" fit Anvald.

 

Harry hocha la tête. Il suivit le match, essayant de comprendre les règles, émerveillé par la rapidité et virtuosité des joueurs. Les deux bruns que lui avait indiqué la sorcière se démarquaient particulièrement, prenaient des risques et rattrapaient toutes les passes, même les plus approximatives. Lorsque les deux équipes mirent enfin pied à terre, il suivit la sorcière sur le terrain, voulant en savoir plus mais un élève lui lança un regard mauvais et il fit demi-tour. Il allait retourner au château quand Anvald lui attrapa le bras.

 

"Non, attends, regarde, dans ce placard il y a des balais" lui dit-il en pointant du doigt des balais volants posés contre un mur. Harry le regarda avec gravité.

 

"Rien ne te dit qu'on a le droit" murmura-t-il.

 

"Oui mais tant que l'on n'est pas pris sur le fait" sourit Anvald.

 

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et constata que les autres étaient partis.

 

"Je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'essayer" le tenta Anvald.

 

"D'accord" dit Harry. "Mais pas très longtemps."

 

Anvald lui adressa un sourire énigmatique, attrapa un balai, l'enfourcha… et rien ne se produisit.

 

"Il doit y avoir un truc" marmonna-t-il, gigotant dans tous les sens.

 

"Laisse-moi essayer."

 

Dès qu'Harry enfourcha le balai, une sensation géniale s'empara de lui et il décolla en tapant du pied. Il laissa le balai prendre de l'altitude et de la vitesse, riant comme un dément, les cheveux au vent. C'est comme s'il avait passé sa vie sur un balai : tout lui semblait si facile ! Il redescendit vers Anvald et atterrit en douceur. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air stupéfait.

 

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais voler" lâcha-t-il, admirateur.

 

"Je ne le savais pas moi-même" s'excusa Harry avec un petit sourire contrit.

 

"Apprends-moi !" exigea Anvald.

 

Harry s'exécuta, heureux de pouvoir partager quelque chose.

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

Ce soir-là, Harry s'isola d'Anvald. Il avait toujours été seul auparavant et sa solitude lui manquait. Il sortit dans le froid de la nuit et descendit dans le parc, au-delà du terrain de Quidditch. La lumière était particulière, comme toutes les nuits. Le soleil semblait se voiler légèrement et la brume se levait sur la vallée, nappant le paysage d'une lueur dorée. Il marchait depuis plusieurs minutes, entre la forêt et la plaine, lorsqu'il vit une partie de la forêt plus éclairée que les autres. Il y découvrit une clairière jonchée de fleurs blanches aux longues tiges. De grands rochers au milieu offraient une position de choix pour qui voulait réfléchir en paix.

 

Car il en avait besoin. Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées dans sa vie et il ne savait pas encore comment il devait prendre tout ça. La magie avait tout changé. Ce qui le tracassait, surtout, c'était le mystère qui subsistait autour de ce qui s'était passé dix ans auparavant. Il savait que Lennart ne lui avait pas tout dit. Cela paraissait évident. Il se demandait même si Lennart n'était pas un Mangemort.

 

Harry n'était pas bête. Il avait compris, au cours de la semaine, que Durmstrang avait un point de vue particulier sur le monde sorcier. Les longs discours de Ljungström en étaient la démonstration la plus flagrante. Harry avait lu des traités sur la valeur du sang, il avait aussi lu dans la bibliothèque tout ce qui se rapportait à Lord Voldemort et à lui. Les conclusions auxquelles il était arrivé ne le rassuraient pas : il était en effet mis en valeur comme le Survivant, une espèce de prophète contre les Forces du mal. Mais à Durmstrang les livres étaient très variés, ils traitaient les deux points de vue ; pour certains Harry était un petit chanceux qui avait détruit la possibilité d'un monde nouveau… et Harry avait appris que très peu de Mangemorts avaient été retrouvés. Il avait donc des ennemis en liberté, des gens qui voudraient sa peau, et ce genre de personnes étaient à Durmstrang. Lennart lui-même était peut-être un Mangemort, d'ailleurs il avait dit à Harry que Voldemort n'était certainement pas mort. Lennart, comme d'autres Mangemorts, attendrait dans ce cas son heure et le moment venu détruirait Harry.

 

D'un autre côté, Harry sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Lennart. Même s'il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis la journée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble car Lennart n'était pas un de ses professeurs, le sorcier dégageait quelque chose de franc. Harry savait que ça devait être une personne très morale, qui a sa propre éthique et s'y tient, qui veut toujours rester vraie. A l'inverse du professeur Ljungström à qui Harry avait peur de tourner le dos, au cas-où celui-ci lui jetterait un maléfice.

 

Durmstrang, dans les textes, se vantait d'être une des seules écoles de magie à enseigner la magie noire. La magie que pratiquait Voldemort, la magie des gens qui veulent faire mal. Harry était un peu triste. Que diraient ses parents s'ils savaient qu'il se rapprochait de leurs anciens ennemis ? Ils seraient déçus, savait-il. 'Et peut-être qu'ils s'inquièteraient pour moi'.

 

Mais Harry savait se gérer tout seul, comme il l'avait fait chez les Dursley depuis son enfance. Il avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il soit prêt à se défendre. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il s'entraîne et apprenne le plus possible de magie.

 

Avant tout, une seule question se répétait dans son esprit : pourquoi Lord Voldemort n'avait-il pas réussi à le tuer, et qu'était devenu le mage noir ? Il se demandait parfois s'il ne devait pas contacter Albus Dumbledore, si celui-ci ne pourrait pas lui apporter des réponses. Mais les paroles de Lennart lui revenaient en tête : 'Beaucoup de gens lui reprochent de se servir des personnes comme des pions sur un échiquier'. Lennart était certainement très habile. Aucun de ses mots ne permettait à Harry de le rattacher aux Mangemorts, l'homme paraissait totalement neutre.

 

Harry avait mal à la tête avec toutes ces questions qui le dépassaient. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un puisse lui répondre, là, maintenant ; il aurait aimé avoir ses parents avec lui pour le guider et le protéger. Mais ses parents étaient morts et Harry l'avait accepté depuis longtemps.

 

Il rentra se coucher le cœur lourd et une angoisse lui pesant sur la poitrine.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le rythme de la semaine reprit, comme un ouragan, laissant Harry si fatigué tous les soirs qu'il s'endormait sur les livres qu'il apportait au dortoir. Leur expérience de vol les avait rapprochés, lui et Anvald. Le garçon était toujours aussi studieux, ce qui tombait bien car Harry aussi. Il prenait un réel plaisir à étudier, un plaisir grandissant. Ses efforts commençaient déjà à payer en ce qui concernait la magie théorique. Tous les essais que les professeurs lui rendirent une fois corrigés avaient d'excellentes notes. En revanche, la pratique de la magie lui donnait du fil à retordre. C'était infiniment plus compliqué que ce qu'il faisait quand il était chez les Dursley : il fallait manier la baguette magique avec précision, bien prononcer la formule et le résultat n'était même pas garanti. Les cours de Métamorphose et de Sortilèges étaient un véritable calvaire pour Harry, surtout en Métamorphose où Anvald se débrouillait bien. Le professeur Møller semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tourmenter Harry, critiquant son manque de concentration et le provoquant toujours plus. 'C'est du sadisme', se dit Harry, alors que le professeur le garda pendant une heure après le cours alors que c'était l'heure du repas, insistant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrive à changer une aiguille en allumette (sans pour autant qu'il réussisse à la fin).

 

Ce manque de capacités inquiétait Harry. Il voyait Anvald qui lui arrivait à jeter des sorts après avoir bien appris leur théorie. Pour Harry c'était une véritable épreuve. Il avait quelques coups de chance, comme lorsqu'il avait réussi à enchanter son lit le premier soir, mais c'était rare. Le sortilège de Réchauffement, qu'il devait lancer de nouveau tous les soirs, ne tenait plus une nuit entière comme il l'avait fait la première fois ; Harry grelottait de froid, impuissant. En plus de tout ça, le mercredi après-midi, Mrs Jones qui enseignait les langues anciennes leur fit faire une version sur table (ce qui consistait à traduire du latin vers le français et pareil pour le grec). Pour Harry ce fut une catastrophe et il ne réussit pas à traduire la moitié du texte proposé.

 

Après le dîner il s'éclipsa rapidement d'Anvald et rejoignit sa clairière secrète. Mais quelqu'un était déjà assis sur le rocher. Harry reconnu le professeur Black. Il allait faire demi-tour quand celui-ci l'appela.

 

"Venez, Mr Potter. Je ne mange pas."

 

Harry s'approcha à contrecœur. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir faire face à un professeur, tout tendu comme il l'était. Mais Black lui sourit et l'enjoignit de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

 

"Je ne vais pas vous faire la morale pour sortir du château en pleine nuit" le rassura le professeur. "Je faisais la même chose quand j'étais à Poudlard." Il sourit mélancoliquement, comme s'il se rappelait plein de bons souvenirs.

 

"C'est comment, Poudlard ?" souffla Harry.

 

Le professeur Black le regarda en coin.

 

"Excusez-moi, professeur, je ne voulais pas paraître impoli."

 

"Mais ce n'est pas le cas" dit-il. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il poursuivit : "Poudlard, c'était ma deuxième maison. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Durmstrang. Là-bas il y a du feu dans toutes les cheminées, les élèves profitent d'une enfance innocente…"

 

"Mes parents ont été là-bas" dit Harry. Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça à un potentiel Mangemort. L'homme avait peut-être combattu ses parents, et lui venait se confier à lui, pleurnicher sur son sort.

 

"Lily Evans et James Potter" dit Black.

 

Harry releva la tête et rencontra le regard de son professeur. Il y avait une lueur qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas, mais aussi un sourire compatissant.

 

"J'étais à l'école en même temps qu'eux" expliqua Black. "Je ne les ai pas très bien connu, j'étais à Serpentard et eux à Gryffondor, les deux maisons ennemies..." Il fit une petite grimace en disant ces derniers mots. Ainsi, les soupçons d'Harry venaient de se confirmer. "Mais votre mère fascinait un de mes amis" continua le sorcier. "Elle était fière et très belle. Vous lui ressemblez… vous avez les mêmes yeux. Mais vous êtes surtout le portrait craché de votre père."

 

Harry se détourna, ému. Le professeur resta silencieux un instant, puis reprit : "C'était des sorciers très talentueux. Toujours les premiers de leur classe… avec mon frère. Mon frère, Sirius Black, était le meilleur ami de votre père. Ainsi que votre parrain."

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Le professeur lui sourit. "Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec tout cela, Mr Potter. Vous devez être fatigué, vous travaillez beaucoup…"

 

Le professeur Black s'était déjà levé et partait.

 

"Attendez, Monsieur ! Professeur !" l'appela Harry.

 

"Ne vous couchez pas trop tard" lui recommanda Black avant de s'éclipser. Harry se laissa retomber sur le rocher, confus.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Les cours s'enchaînaient et Harry ne trouvait que rarement le temps de souffler, ce qui fit que la semaine passa vite. Le professeur Black l'évita quand il voulut lui poser des questions : à la fin du cours, il s'éclipsa sans qu'Harry ait eu le temps de dire ouf. Le dimanche matin, Harry partit en douce du dortoir avant qu'Anvald ne se réveille et alla s'isoler dans la clairière. Il s'installa confortablement sur le rocher et médita, essayant de renouer avec sa magie sauvage. Il avait bien fait attention de l'utiliser devant personne de peur de susciter des interrogations dès qu'il avait compris que les sorciers ne faisaient pas de magie sans baguette. Pourtant, ça lui était venu naturellement.

 

Comme les mois précédents, la magie s'anima dès qu'il entra en méditation, tourbillonnant autour de lui et picotant ses mains. Il ne la voyait pas quand il ouvrait les yeux, contrairement à la magie qu'il utilisait pour jeter des sorts, mais il la sentait et elle était aussi forte que d'habitude. Puis il essaya de faire bouger une grosse pierre avec. Il dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois mais à la fin, la magie, docile, soulevait la pierre et la reposait plus loin, obéissant à la volonté d'Harry. Quelqu'un applaudit.

 

"Bravo, Mr Potter" fit le professeur Black en s'avançant. 

 

Harry se leva vivement.

 

"Vous avez un talent plutôt rare", poursuivit le professeur. "Votre maîtrise de la magie noire est assez inhabituelle pour un sorcier de votre âge."

 

"De la magie noire ?" demanda Harry, surpris.

 

Black lui sourit.

 

"Mais je ne fais que de la magie accidentelle…"

 

"Qu'y a-t-il d'accidentel dans ce que vous venez de faire, humm ?" répondit Black, s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

 

"Je ne comprends pas, monsieur…"

 

"Ce que vous faites s'appelle de la magie sans baguette" expliqua-t-il. "En général, les sorciers maîtrisent d'abord les sorts avec leur baguette avant d'essayer de les faire sans baguette. La magie est plus difficile sans baguette car la volonté du sorcier doit être plus forte. Vous vous en sortez bien Mr Potter."

 

"Mais je n'arrive même pas à métamorphoser une aiguille en allumette !"

 

"Ah oui, le professeur Møller en a parlé." Harry se tortilla sur le rocher, un peu honteux. "Mais il n'y a rien de catastrophique. Les professeurs pensent que vous avez un blocage magique, mais je constate que non" ajouta le professeur Black, souriant, en montrant du doigt la pierre. "Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, cela viendra. Vous êtes très jeune."

 

"Mais si je n'y arrive pas ?" demanda Harry. "Est-ce que je serai renvoyé ?"

 

"Cela ne dépend que de vous. Vous seul pouvez régler ce problème. Ayez confiance en vos capacités." Harry regarda le bout de ses chaussures. "Vous avez toutes les qualités recherchées par Durmstrang : vous avez le goût des études, la capacité à réfléchir par vous-même, la volonté de réussir et un grand potentiel en magie noire."

 

Harry sursauta. "De la magie noire ?"

 

Black eut un petit rire. "Pas de quoi paniquer" dit-il. "Au bout de deux semaines de cours ici, tu as dû te rendre compte que ce n'est pas une école comme les autres ?"

 

Harry nota le passage au tutoiement, surpris. Le visage de Black exprimait quelque chose comme de la tendresse envers Harry. Celui-ci l'ignora et demanda timidement : "Mais la magie noire, c'est celle des Forces du mal et des mages noirs comme Voldemort ?"

 

Black frissonna, devenant blanc comme un linge. Puis il se reprit, souriant à Harry : "En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilisait la magie noire. Ce n'est pas pour autant que la magie noire c'est le mal. Les sorts les plus dangereux sont classés comme étant de la magie noire par les Ministères pour décourager les gens de les pratiquer, les associant à la figure démoniaque d'un manichéisme."

 

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, manichéisme ?"

 

"Cela veut dire que les gens ont besoin de découper le monde en gentils et en méchants et de tout faire pour mettre tout le mal du monde sur les épaules des méchants. Mais la vérité n'est pas aussi simple, tu vas vite le comprendre pendant ta scolarité ici. Tu vois, tous les élèves ici sont de futurs mages noirs, toi y compris." La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha. "Pas la peine de faire cette tête, tu n'y peux rien. C'est dans ton sang. Les Potter sont une ancienne famille de Sang-purs tournés vers la magie noire ; ils s'en sont détachés il y a un peu plus d'un siècle et demi, lorsqu'un mage blanc les a convaincu que la magie noire était mauvaise. Mais c'est resté dans ton sang. Ton père a pu l'ignorer car il a été élevé entouré par la magie blanche de ses parents, mais toi tu as grandi seul, sans personne pour te faire un lavage de cerveau et t'habituer à une magie contraire à ce que tu es réellement. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne pourras pas faire de la magie blanche, cela veut dire que tu peux devenir un grand mage noir. Et ça, c'est à toi de le décider."

 

"Comment pouvez-vous en être si certain ?" souffla Harry, en état de choc.

 

Le professeur Black lui sourit. "Pourquoi crois-tu que nous avons un test d'entrée ? La fontaine de Mimir détecte l'aptitude à la magie noire. Tous ceux qui ont été admis ont un potentiel réel."

 

"Cela veut dire que ceux qui ont été rejetés seront des mages blancs ?" Harry ne voyait pas trop Draco Malfoy faire de la magie blanche.

 

Black rit. "Bien sûr que non ! La fontaine sélectionne les élèves sur un potentiel magique mais aussi sur la force de leur caractère qui leur permettra de maîtriser la magie noire. Tu verras, il y a des fois une ambiance assez électriques dans les promotions ici" soupira-t-il. "Vous, les gamins, vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à provoquer des conflits et à faire des duels dans les couloirs sans raisons valables. Ceux qui n'ont pas été acceptés pourront devenir de très bons mages noirs, mais ils n'avaient pas ce qu'il fallait pour supporter une scolarité ici."

 

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Black perdu dans la contemplation de ses pensées et Harry essayant de digérer toutes ces nouvelles données. Ainsi, il était un mage noir. Comme Voldemort, le meurtrier de ses parents. Mais alors pourquoi le monde sorcier l'acclamait comme le Survivant ? Tout le monde devait savoir qu'il était un mage noir. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Lennart était venu l'enlever, pour le dresser contre Dumbledore et le faire rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens. Il n'était encore qu'un sorcier débutant de onze ans, qu'est-ce que les Mangemorts gagnaient à le récupérer dans leur camp ? Rien n'était prouvé sur ce qui s'était passé le soir où Voldemort avait tenté de le tuer, en tout cas rien sur le fait qu'il ait éliminé Voldemort. Peut-être qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui expliquait tout autrement l'échec du mage noir, car Harry n'était certainement pas de poids à lutter contre la personne que les livres dépeignaient comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Durmstrang s'était intéressé à lui ? Comment avaient-ils eu vent de son existence, lui qui vivait caché chez les Moldus ? Lennart avait dit qu'ils avaient entendu parler de ses aptitudes, mais Harry était certain qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de sorciers auparavant. L'école avait-elle un système de détection des mages noirs ?

 

"Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?" demanda Harry. "Je veux dire, j'habitais chez les Moldus, alors comment est-ce que vous avez su qu'il fallait que je vienne à Durmstrang ?"

 

"Quelqu'un vous a conseillé au Directeur" dit Black. "Vous avez l'air étonné. Mais oui, quelqu'un vous a vu et a compris qu'il fallait que vous étudiez à Durmstrang, que contrairement à l'opinion publique vous n'êtes pas le futur grand mage blanc qui terrassera les méchants mages noirs mais qu'au contraire, vous êtes un grand mage noir."

 

"Mais qui… ?"

 

Regulus lui adressa un sourire mystérieux. "Je ne le sais pas moi non plus", dit-il.

 

Mais Harry savait que Black connaissait très bien cette personne. C'était étrange, à bien y réfléchir, car il n'y avait pas de sorciers à Privet Drive. Avait-il été surveillé par des mages noirs ? Mais pourquoi ? Cela paraissait plus logique que les mages blancs le surveillent, s'il était leur idole. Mais Harry n'avait jamais vu personne. Il avait toujours été seul. Pour une célébrité, il avait grandi dans un environnement plutôt hostile. Comme s'il avait été abandonné. Etait-ce Dumbledore ? Peut-être que lorsqu'il avait vu Harry après l'accident, il avait compris qu'Harry allait devenir un mage noir et l'avait abandonné ? Tout cela était confus.

 

"Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes ici" dit Black, le coupant dans ses réflexions. "Tu es le Survivant, celui qui a fait disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Beaucoup de mages noirs vont t'en vouloir. Je sais que tu n'en as pas fait exprès" continua-t-il alors qu'Harry allait protester. "Mais pour beaucoup, tu es un ennemi. Ils vont devoir accepter que tu es toi aussi l'un des leurs. Ce sera difficile. Dans quelques années, j'espère que tu trouveras ta place dans ce monde."

 

Black lui sourit. "Tu sais, je me sens redevable envers toi. C'est un peu de ma faute si ton parrain n'a pas été là pour toi. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il. Harry hocha négativement la tête. "Sirius était un adolescent joyeux. Il était toujours prêt à faire des blagues et à aider ses amis. Tu vois, c'était un vrai Gryffondor, un ami des mages blancs. Nous venons d'une famille de mages noirs au Sang-Pur mais Sirius s'est toujours rebellé contre mes parents ; pour eux, avoir un fils à Gryffondor c'était la pire des disgrâces ! Mais Sirius s'y est fait des vrais amis. Ton père et ta mère. Remus Lupin. Et Peter Pettigrew. Ils se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Toujours en train de faire les quatre cent coups ! Tu sais, je crois que James m'a remplacé en tant que frère dans le cœur de Sirius. Un jour, Sirius a fugué de la maison et a emménagé chez les Potter. Notre mère était dans tous ses états, elle l'a déshérité aussitôt de la famille." Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent. "Oui, c'était comme ça que ça se passait chez les Blacks."

 

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Black. "Sirius était parti… Il était très proche des Potter. Quand James a su que Lily était enceinte, alors qu'ils venaient de se marier, Sirius a été déclaré comme parrain de leur futur enfant. Mais c'était la guerre. C'était des temps très durs, tu sais ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait régner la confusion et les gens ne savaient pas à qui faire confiance. Et puis il s'est mis à la recherche des Potter. Dumbledore les a cachés, sous un enchantement très fort qui s'appelle le Fidelitas. Mais les Potter ont été trahis : un des Maraudeurs étaient devenu un Mangemort et révéla leur cachette au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le lendemain, Sirius assassina douze Moldus et Peter Pettigrew et fut enfermé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, accusé de trahison."

 

Harry jeta un regard horrifié au professeur. "Sirius Black était le Mangemort qui a trahit mes parents ?" Son propre parrain, le meilleur ami de son père… Y avait-il pire comme trahison ?

 

"C'est ce que tout le monde croit" répondit Black. "Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai." Il regarda Harry, très sérieux. "Peter Pettigrew était un Mangemort depuis presque un an à ce moment."

 

Harry était stupéfait. "Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Sirius l'a tué, s'il était lui aussi un Mangemort ?"

 

Le professeur ricana. "Sirius était tout sauf un Mangemort. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que trahir ses meilleurs amis. Il a compris que c'était Pettigrew le traître, il l'a coincé dans une ruelle du Londres Moldu et là, Pettigrew a tout fait exploser et s'est échappé en faisant croire à sa propre mort."

 

"Mais c'est injuste !" s'écria Harry. "Sirius - mon parrain -, il est en prison alors qu'il est innocent ?!"

 

Black lui lança un sourire désolé. "La famille Black avait une triste réputation et Sirius n'a pas réussi à s'en débarrasser malgré le fait qu'il était un excellent Auror. Quant à Pettigrew, personne ne le soupçonnait d'être Mangemort. C'était un garçon de bonne famille, très timide, toujours dans l'ombre de ses amis, un sorcier faible. Je crois que Sirius n'a même pas eu droit à un procès."

 

"Mais quelqu'un aurait dû faire quelque chose ! Il y avait bien un grand mage blanc qui protégeait mes parents, non ? Cet Albus Dumbledore, c'était leur ami, il savait sûrement que Sirius n'avait rien fait !"

 

Black soupira. Harry tapa du pied sur le rocher, impuissant. C'était inadmissible que Sirius Black soit en prison. Tant de vies détruites par Voldemort. Partout où il était passé, les familles avaient souffert, les pères étaient morts, les amis étaient devenus des ennemis. Harry sentait une colère sourde monter en lui. Il se leva et fit les cent pas, énervé.

 

"Je jure que je ferai payer cette ordure de Voldemort !" explosa-t-il. Il poussa un cri de frustration et se laissa retomber sur l'herbe, las. Black lui lança un regard triste, puis s'éloigna, laissant Harry ruminer ses sombres pensées.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Anvald lui redonna le sourire en l'emmenant voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils avaient fait une course de balais qu'Harry avait gagné haut la main. Puis ils avaient étudié tout l'après-midi et ils consacrèrent la soirée à un essai en Métamorphose.

 

Le lendemain, Harry pénétra dans la salle de Ljungström à reculons. Celui-ci allait encore leur rabâcher ses préjugés de Sang-pur et il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin après les révélations du professeur Black. Ljungström l'exaspéra au plus haut point au début du cours lorsqu'il critiqua les sorciers traîtres à leur sang, ceux nés d'une famille de mages noirs au Sang-pur qui rejoignaient les mages blancs et devenaient amis avec des Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais le cours devint ensuite plus intéressant.

 

"Il a été prouvé que la dilution du sang des sorciers avec celui des Moldus diminue les pouvoirs magiques" disait le Ljungström. "Les chercheurs des ministères allemand, français, russe et anglais sont arrivés chacun de leur côté à cette conclusion au début du XXème siècle. A vrai dire, si les sorciers continuent à se mêler aux Moldus, il n'y aura plus de sorciers dans quelques centaines d'années. Les mages blancs ont beau prôner l'amour des Moldus, ils sont bien une espèce distincte de nous et nous n'avons pas à les mettre sur le même plan. Les sorciers égyptiens avaient des pouvoirs tellement développés qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'inventer des baguettes pour faire de la magie, d'ailleurs cela donne du fil à retordre aux briseurs de sorts qui travaillent sur les pyramides car il s'agit d'une forme de magie qui nous dépasse. Mais les égyptiens vivaient en communauté, Moldus et sorciers mélangés, et à travers les siècles les pouvoirs magiques ont diminué considérablement. Heureusement que nos ancêtres ont développé avec une grande ingéniosité des baguettes magiques et des sorts, car sinon nous ne pourrions déjà plus faire de magie. Enfin, sauf ceux qui sont assez puissants pour faire de la magie sans baguette et sans utiliser de sortilèges."

 

Harry regardait Ljungström, estomaqué. Anvald avait perdu son sourire.

 

"Les premières baguettes ont été fabriquées au IVème siècle av. J.-C. pour faire face à la disparition des aptitudes magiques. Au début elles n'étaient utilisées que par les enfants et les sorciers débutants, tous les sorciers confirmés pratiquaient ensuite leur magie sans baguette. Au Vème siècle après J.-C., l'utilisation de baguettes était devenue universelle, sauf pour la magie la plus simple, c'est-à-dire les sorts de magie blanche ne nécessitant ni métamorphose, ni transfiguration, ni apparition de matière tels que le sort de Lumos.  A l'heure actuelle il est extrêmement rare de voir de la magie sans baguette, cependant il y a des rumeurs selon lesquelles le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été capable de jeter des maléfices sans baguette, bien sûr cela reste des suppositions. La magie accidentelle habituellement pratiquée par les sorciers de premier cycle reste accidentelle et n'est pas considérée comme de la magie sans baguette car il n'y a pas de volonté derrière l'acte, seulement une émotion forte qui fait réagir la magie en autodéfense instinctive. Nous pouvons donc dire que maintenant la magie sans baguette est éteinte…" Ljungström leur jeta un regard mauvais : "ce qui ne vous empêche pas de prendre des notes, à moins que vous soyez persuadés de pouvoir écrire par la seule force de votre volonté."

 

Harry et Anvald prirent frénétiquement en note ce que venait de dire le professeur Ljungström. Harry ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qu'il entendait. La magie sans baguette qu'il pratiquait en secret était jugée impossible… à moins que Ljungström se trompe. Il devait se tromper, se rassurait Harry. Il n'était pas un sorcier extraordinaire, il n'arrivait même pas à jeter les sorts les plus simples !

 

"Nous avons également des preuves, par les écrits des sorciers du Moyen-âge, que la puissance magique a continué à diminuer. Certains de nos sorts sont hérités du Moyen-âge, comme le Lumos. Mais au début, le Lumos servait à allumer un feu. Maintenant nous avons un nouveau sort, plus complexe, pour allumer un feu ; c'est un sort qui repose plus sur la technique que la puissance du sorcier. Pour résumer, grâce aux inventions et aux découvertes des siècles passés nous arrivons à pratiquer la magie malgré des capacités qui doivent être beaucoup plus faibles que ce qu'ils ne devaient l'être pendant l'Antiquité."

 

Le cours se finit là-dessus, Ljungström quittant la salle après leur avoir donné de nouveaux essais à rédiger.

 

"Alors, tu crois qu'il disait vrai ?" demanda Anvald à Harry. "A propos du sang des Moldus qui éteint la magie ?"

 

Harry haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas ça qui le préoccupait le plus mais plutôt sa capacité à pratiquer une forme de magie que Ljungström venait de qualifier "d'éteinte".

 

"Dans ce cas, ses préjugés seraient justifiés, en fin de compte" continua Anvald, alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur cours suivant.

 

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il se repassait la scène de la veille au matin, quand Black l'avait surpris à faire de la magie dans la clairière. Le professeur lui avait dit que c'était rare. Un sacré pléonasme. Black était-il au courant de ce que venait de leur dire Ljungström ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas parut surpris ? Harry savait que la magie qu'il pratiquait sans baguette était de premier niveau. Il ne pouvait que faire des petites choses comme soulever une pierre ou nettoyer un carrelage, et en plus ça le vidait de toute énergie. Comme quoi sa puissance magique avait des limites. Peut-être n'était-il pas si exceptionnel.

 

Cela resta une préoccupation première dans son esprit pendant les deux semaines suivantes. Il continua à s'entraîner à de la magie sans baguette, en cachette, dans la clairière. Souvent le professeur Black l'y retrouvait et ils parlaient. Black lui racontait la première guerre, lui expliquait le fonctionnement du monde sorcier britannique et Harry avait commencé à apprécier sa présence. Ils ne parlèrent plus de leurs familles respectives, Black avait toutefois quelques moments d'absence où il semblait se perdre dans ses souvenirs, des ombres défilant sur son visage. Harry essaya de poser des questions sur sa magie sans baguette mais le professeur lui répondait de façon évasive et lui répétait qu'il ne savait rien.

 

Le trente et un juillet, jour de son anniversaire, Harry eut la surprise de recevoir un petit paquet au petit déjeuner. Il recevait tous les jours la Gazette du Sorcier, à laquelle il avait décidé de s'abonner pour savoir ce qui se passait dans son pays, mais il n'avait jamais reçu de courrier jusque-là. Un hibou gris foncé vint se poser devant lui, à côté de son assiette ; dès qu'Harry détacha le colis enveloppé de papier kraft, celui-ci repartit sans demander son reste. Une enveloppe était glissée dans la ficelle. Harry en sortit un petit morceau de parchemin.

 

_"Voici une photo que j'ai trouvé dans l'ancienne chambre de mon frère. Elle date de 1981 et a été prise le jour de ta fête d'anniversaire chez tes parents. J'ai pensé que ce serait approprié à la situation._

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry._

_Regulus Black"_

 

 

La gorge d'Harry se serra et il rangea le paquet dans son sac. Hors de question qu'il ouvre ça devant tout le monde. Quand il sortit de la salle après le petit déjeuner et qu'il se retrouva dans la salle de classe du professeur Black, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire au sorcier.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Harry attendit qu'Anvald se soit endormi profondément avant d'ouvrir le colis. Il arracha le papier kraft avec impatience et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il tenait dans ses mains une photo de ses parents et de lui. C'était une photo magique - les personnages bougeait. Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son père, à qui il ressemblait fortement. Celui-ci, souriant, entourait de ses bras une sorcière rousse, l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. La sorcière riait. Une grande douceur se dégageait d'elle.

 

"Maman" souffla Harry.

 

Il avait l'impression de sentir l'amour qui rattachait ses parents entre eux. Ils semblaient si amoureux, si jeunes, si indestructibles ! Un autre sorcier était présent sur la photo, tenant son père par les épaules. Il avait les yeux rieurs et un petit sourire charmeur, qui fit aussitôt penser Harry au professeur Black. Dans son autre main, il tenait un balai miniature -sûrement un jouet. Sirius Black, reconnut Harry.

 

Et lui, bébé Harry, dans les bras de sa mère, essayait d'attraper le balai en agitant ses mains boudinées. Harry se pencha sur la photo, observant ce lui plus jeune, ce lui qui avait une famille qui l'entourait et qui l'aimait. C'est comme s'il regardait une autre vie. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas une seule seconde.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le journal du surlendemain amena une nouvelle intéressante. La une de la Gazette du Sorcier criait :

 

 

" _Vol à Gringotts !_

_Grande première dans l'histoire du monde sorcier, la banque Gringotts du Chemin de Traverse a été volée hier, le 1 août, dans l'après-midi. Un seul coffre a été visé, d'après les responsables de l'enquête. Les Gobelins ont semble-t-il été incapables d'identifier le coupable et ils ont refusés de répondre à toutes les questions de nos enquêteurs. Ils ont cependant assuré les clients de la sécurité de leurs biens. "_ Nous vous certifions que votre or ne risque rien _", a déclaré Griphook. "_ Nous transférons la totalité des fonds dans nos succursales afin de réviser entièrement le système de sécurité et d'ajouter de nouveaux charmes de protection. Nos meilleurs experts en briseurs de charmes y travaillent actuellement. Nous ferons la même chose pour toutes les filiales de Gringotts dans le monde entier _". Une rumeur circule sur l'import de plusieurs sphinx d'Egypte comme protection supplémentaire aux dragons déjà présents dans les niveaux inférieurs de la banque. Cependant, certains sorciers restent méfiants et quelques grandes familles ont commencé à récupérer leur fortune afin de la garder dans leurs manoirs._

 _Le mode opératoire du ou des voleurs n'a pas été déterminé et toutes les hypothèses restent envisageables à ce jour. Il s'agit d'un tournant dans l'histoire - rappelons que Gringotts était restée inviolée en plus de trois mille ans d'existence. Suite du reportage page six_."

 

Harry reposa le journal, songeur. Qui avait bien pu voler quelque chose ? Il fallait certainement être un mage très puissant. Et surtout, qu'avait-il volé ? L'article était resté étrangement silencieux à ce sujet…

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le reste de l'été passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Harry jonglait entre les cours et les livres à lire en dehors ; de plus il se ménageait toujours un temps pour exercer sa magie sans baguette. Le professeur Black lui tenait souvent compagnie. Harry se sentait proche de Regulus Black et ça ne l'avait même pas choqué quand celui-ci avait commencé à l'appeler Harry et à le tutoyer en privé.

 

Anvald s'acharnait autant que lui sur ses études mais le persuadait toujours d'aller voler quand ils avaient du temps libre. Ils s'amusaient à faire la course et se faisaient des passes avec un Souaffle d'entraînement. Une fois, la sorcière qui avait regardé avec eux le match de  Quidditch les surprit quand ils volaient. Elle les encouragea à s'entraîner. Selon elle, ils pourraient intégrer une équipe dans un ou deux ans. Anvald était tout enthousiasmé à l'idée du faire du Quidditch et commençait à prendre très au sérieux leurs entraînements. Harry, lui, se contentait de suivre Anvald, concentré sur la résolution des mystères qui entouraient sa magie.

 

L'avant-veille de la rentrée au matin arriva. Il allait sortir profiter des derniers instants de tranquillité dans sa clairière avant l'arrivée de tous les élèves quand il croisa le professeur Lennart. Il n'avait pas vu celui-ci depuis deux mois.

 

"Puis-je vous parler un instant, Potter ?"

 

"Bien sûr, professeur."

 

Lennart l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide.

 

"Comment allez-vous, Potter ?" demanda-t-il.

 

"Bien, merci."

 

"Demain, c'est la rentrée des élèves" commença Lennart. "Comme vous le savez, la plupart des élèves d'ici viennent de familles de mages noirs. Je vais être direct, Potter," poursuivit-il en le regardant avec intensité. "Il faut que nous cachions votre identité."

 

Harry cligna des yeux. "Euh…"

 

"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de possibilités pour ça. Nous ne pouvons pas changer votre apparence, les charmes sont à refaire trop souvent et la potion de Polynectar représenterait trop de temps aussi. Il faut que quelqu'un vous adopte."

 

"Comment  ça ?"

 

"Une adoption magique est l'unique solution" expliqua Lennart. Non seulement elle changera officiellement votre nom mais en plus elle modifiera légèrement votre apparence pour que vos traits se rapprochent de votre famille distinctive. Les gens qui vous ont connu comme Harry Potter penseront à vous sous votre nouveau nom tout en conservant les souvenirs de vous qu'ils ont déjà. Ils sauront toujours que vous êtes Harry Potter mais ne pourront pas le dire. Ne vous inquiétez pas," le rassura-t-il, "nous n'allons pas vous forcer à la faire. Mais si vous refusez, chaque journée que vous passerez ici sera dangereuse…"

 

"Il semble que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix" soupira Harry. "Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas rester Harry Potter, tout simplement ? Je veux dire, peut-être que les partisans de Voldemort m'en voudront mais tous les élèves ne seront pas de cet avis. Par exemple Anvald Fröde est devenu mon ami. Et les Malfoy aussi m'ont approché. Je peux sûrement faire accepter à tout le monde que je suis Harry Potter mais que je suis quand même un mage noir ?"

 

Lennart soupira. "Rien n'est certain. Il est vrai que tous ceux qui étaient à la Cérémonie du test d'entrée savent qui vous êtes mais ils ne pourront jamais le dire aux autres. En vous faisant adopter par une famille de Sang-purs, vous limiterez les risques car vous serez vous aussi considéré comme Sang-pur."

 

"Comment est-ce possible ?"

 

"Une adoption magique ne consiste pas en quelques formules, Potter. Vous recevrez du sang de votre famille adoptive par un contrat magique, c'est pour cette raison que votre aspect physique sera légèrement altéré."

 

"Je n'ai pas envie de changer de famille" fit remarquer Harry. "Je suis fier d'être un Potter. Et mes parents ? Je ne veux pas les renier."

 

"On ne vous demande pas de les renier, Potter" s'énerva Lennart. "Réfléchissez deux secondes. On ne peut pas vous changer complètement ! Vous serez toujours Harry Potter mais ce ne sera plus votre nom officiel, c'est tout."

 

"Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, alors" répliqua Harry. "Je préfère prendre une potion tous les jours plutôt que de me faire adopter par je ne sais quelle famille de Sang-purs coincés !"

 

Lennart fit un rictus - ce qui était rare - en se tournant vers l'entrée de la salle.

 

"Alors, Black, content ?" dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

 

Harry se retourna vers la porte de la salle, se déboîtant presque le cou au passage. Regulus Black était là ; il se tenait debout, s'appuyant d'une main sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il était blanc comme un linge. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

 

"Vous !" s'écria-t-il. "Vous aviez tout planifié depuis le début, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes rapproché de moi ! Vous vouliez me manipuler !"

 

"Harry, écoute-moi ! Tu fais erreur. Je n'ai jamais voulu te manipuler."

 

"Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve ça, hein !" explosa Harry. "Vous m'avez raconté des trucs sur Sirius et mes parents ! Vous m'avez même donné une photo d'eux ! Tout ça pour mieux me les enlever après ! Je vous faisais confiance ! Mais maintenant, je sais qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à un Mangemort !"

 

Regulus pâlit encore plus. "Non, Harry, écoute-moi je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !"

 

Harry sentit des larmes de rage et de frustration poindre au coin de ses yeux. Il fonça sur la porte, voulant s'échapper, mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Il se retourna, hors de lui, vers Regulus.

 

"Laissez-moi partir !" Il sentait sa magie sans baguette qui lui chatouillait les mains. Il tendit la paume vers la porte et lâcha toute sa puissance. La porte se fissura en émettant un gros 'crack !'. Mais Harry ne put pas faire plus. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, les jambes tremblantes.

 

"Potter, soyez raisonnable" dit Lennart de sa voix calme. Harry s'obligea à ralentir sa respiration et reprit le contrôle de sa colère. Il fixa de nouveau Regulus dans les yeux.

 

"Quand est-ce que vous aviez prévu de me dire que vous êtes un Mangemort ? Vous êtes un de mes ennemis, non ? Vous aussi, vous voulez ma peau ?"

 

"Arrêtez de raconter des sornettes, Potter" s'énerva Lennart. "Ma parole, vous êtes un vrai paranoïaque ! Personne ici n'en veut à votre peau. Pourquoi aurait-on pris la peine de vous scolariser ici, sinon, humm ?"

 

"D'accord, admettons que vous êtes des Mangemorts mais que vous ne voulez pas me tuer maintenant. Que va-t-il se passer quand Voldemort reviendra ? Vous allez me livrer à lui immédiatement ?" Harry essaya de mettre un ton dangereux à sa voix mais il était vraiment fatigué.

 

"Il est hors de question qu'on te livre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry," le raisonna Regulus. "Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que je me sentais redevable envers toi. Je vais tout faire pour te protéger, même si pour cela je dois aller contre Voldemort."

 

Un silence estomaqué s'ensuivit pendant lequel on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Lennart fixait Regulus. "Vraiment ?" souffla-t-il.

 

"Bien sûr" dit Regulus en haussant les épaules, les pommettes un peu roses. "La famille, c'est la famille."

 

Harry contempla Regulus pendant quelques secondes. L'homme était dans la trentaine. Il se dégageait une élégance naturelle de lui. Il avait les traits aristocratiques des vieilles familles sorcières, le nez droit, des yeux tirant sur le gris allumés par une lueur passionnée. C'était un sorcier à l'air intelligent et un peu fier, le genre de personne qui restait toujours intègre quoi qu'il arrive.

 

"D'accord" répondit finalement Harry.

 

Regulus fit un grand sourire. "Tu en es sûr ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé ou quoi que ce soit…"

 

Harry hocha la tête. "Non, je vous fais confiance. Je préfère que ce soit vous plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre."

 

Regulus s'approcha d'Harry et l'étreignit. "Je te promets de tout faire pour te protéger, Harry."

 

Harry était touché par la joie qui se dégageait alors de Regulus. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le sorcier vraiment heureux, la première fois que les ombres avaient quitté son visage. C'était une drôle de situation : quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux mois allait devenir son père. Il s'était attaché au sorcier au cours de leurs discussions et avait appris à le connaître. Il avait soupçonné assez vite qu'il était un Mangemort - il ne supportait pas que l'on appelle Voldemort par son nom, préférant dire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses soupçons étaient maintenant confirmés. Pourtant son attachement envers le professeur Black était déjà profondément ancré et il sentait dans son cœur qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

 

Lennart s'éclaircit la gorge. "Bien. Potter, Black, j'ai ici le formulaire d'adoption magique. Pouvons-nous procéder ?"

 

Regulus interrogea Harry du regard, qui acquiesça. Tout cela arrivait un peu vite pour lui mais il décida de s'en remettre à Regulus.

 

"Le nom ?" demanda Lennart, sortant une plume et un parchemin.

 

"Harry, je te propose de t'appeler Arès Eosphorus Black."

 

Harry réfléchit. "Arès, comme le dieu de la guerre grec ?"

 

"Arès" acquiesça Regulus. "Presque les mêmes sonorités qu'Harry, et sa signification te va parfaitement bien : c'est le courageux qui se bat pour la liberté, le guide des hommes justes. Et Eosphorus, la latinisation…"

 

"D'Eosphoros, l'étoile du matin, celui qui apporte la lumière. J'aime bien" approuva Harry.

 

"De vieux noms de Sang-purs" enchérit Lennart avec un rire sarcastique. "Eophorus… C'est ironiquement bien choisi; Je ne te savais pas si à cheval sur la tradition, Black. Si vous êtes d'accords, signez tous les deux ici. Non, Potter, avec ton sang. Oui, voilà. Maintenant, les vœux."

 

"Les vœux ?" demanda Harry.

 

"C'est un rituel formel. Vous devez échanger des vœux quant à votre rôle de fils et de père."

 

Lennart leur tendit à chacun un parchemin. Regulus lit rapidement son parchemin et se tourna vers Harry, posant une main sur son épaule et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 

"Je jure de te soutenir, de t'accompagner et de t'éclairer, mon fils ; je te transmets mon sang et mes valeurs afin que ma vie soit tienne."

 

Harry retint une exclamation. C'était plus que des vœux formels, c'était presque un engagement total ! Il lut son propre parchemin… et faillit dire non. Puis il croisa le regard de Regulus et quelque chose se passa en lui. Il avait envie que Regulus soit son père adoptif, il avait envie de suivre le sorcier. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prononça ses vœux : "Moi, ton fils, je jure de te suivre et de t'aimer comme un père. J'accepte tes dons et en échange je t'offre ma vie."

 

Le regard de Regulus étincela et tout de suite après, une lueur dorée les entoura. Lorsque la lueur disparut, Harry s'écroula de fatigue.

 

"Arès !" appela Regulus, inquiet.

 

Harry voyait le visage des deux sorciers au-dessus de lui, il entendait leurs voix mais tout devenait flou, il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans du coton, tout devint sombre…

 

-OoO-

 

 

C'était comme s'il était sous l'eau. Tous les bruits qu'il entendait étaient distordus. Des gens parlaient, quelqu'un s'activait autour de lui. Une main tenait fermement la sienne. Harry s'y agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 

"Arès"

 

Il ouvrit les yeux mais tout était flou.

 

"Il est réveillé, Mrs Bennett" dit quelqu'un.

 

Harry se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose. Lennart… qui l'avait emmené dans une salle… le professeur Black… Non, Regulus… Une main se posa sur son front. Une femme lui parlait.

 

"Mr Black, dites-moi, avez-vous mal quelque part ?" Mal ? Non, il n'avait pas mal… juste fatigué. "Buvez-ceci."

 

"Je vais vous aider" dit un homme. On lui souleva doucement la tête et un liquide se pressa contre ses lèvres. "Arès, bois cette potion."

 

Harry avala ce qu'on lui donnait. Petit à petit tout s'éclaira et sa vision s'adapta. Il était dans une salle avec plusieurs lits, les étagères étaient couvertes de potions. Le professeur Black -non, Regulus - était penché sur lui. A côté se tenait l'infirmière, Mrs Bennett, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche liserée de rouge et le professeur Lennart.

 

"Comment allez-vous, Mr Black ?" lui demanda Mrs Bennett.

 

Alors que les dernières brumes se dissipaient du cerveau d'Harry, celui-ci réalisa ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. "Alors, ça a marché ?" demanda-t-il à Regulus.

 

"Oui" lui répondit celui-ci en lui souriant. "Dis-nous comment tu te sens, Arès."

 

Arès. Son nouveau prénom. Harry allait avoir du mal à s'y adapter. "Bien, je suis juste fatigué…"

 

"Vous souffrez d'Exhaustion Magique  Légère" dit Mrs Bennett. "Avez-vous une idée de comment ça s'est produit ?"

 

Harry se rappela comment la porte s'était fissurée avec sa magie sans baguette. Il allait le dire à l'infirmière quand il croisa le regard de Regulus. Ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement en un 'non'.

 

"Je ne sais pas, Miss" répondit Harry. Une expression soulagée passa sur le visage de Regulus.

 

L'infirmière avait l'air contrariée. "Ça passe pour cette fois, mais si j'apprends que vous avez encore participé à un duel dans les couloirs…"

 

Harry cligna des yeux. "Euh… oui" répondit-il simplement.

 

"Bien" dit l'infirmière, déposant une fiole de potion sur la table de chevet. "Vous allez rester ici ce soir. Je vais vous laisser sortir demain matin mais faîtes attention à ne pas refaire trop de magie pendant deux jours. Vous prendrez cette potion avant de vous rendormir tout à l'heure." Puis elle se tourna vers les professeurs : "ne restez pas trop longtemps, ce garçon a besoin de repos."

 

Elle disparut avec un dernier regard menaçant à l'égard de Lennart. Celui-ci l'ignora, se rapprochant d'Harry. "Vous êtes le garçon le plus imbécile que j'aie jamais rencontré" susurra-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. "Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de faire de la magie sans baguette ? Vous vous rendez compte des dangers que vous courrez ?"

 

"Euh, je n'y avais jamais réfléchi avant" dit Harry.

 

Les yeux de Lennart se rétrécirent et il souffla, menaçant. "Il va être temps que vous vous mettiez à y réfléchir, Arès Black. Il est hors de question que vous continuez à pratiquer la magie noire tout seul dans votre coin."

 

"Ce n'était pas de la magie noire !" s'exclama Harry. Il regarda en direction de la porte par laquelle était partie l'infirmière et il baissa d'un ton. Si Lennart était dans cet état, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle aussi s'énerve contre lui car elle serait certainement pire. "J'ai juste fait un peu de magie, j'en fais souvent, il n'y a rien de grave…"

 

"C'était de la magie noire, je vous assure" dit Lennart. "Je ne vais pas vous demander où vous avez appris ça, je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir -"

 

"Mais je vous jure que ce n'est pas de la magie noire !" se défendit Harry.

 

"Arès" dit doucement Regulus. "Le professeur Lennart est l'expert en magie noire de Durmstrang. Mais ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, ce n'est pas parce que c'est de la magie noire que tu es mauvais, Arès. Nous en avions déjà parlé un peu…"

 

Harry considéra Regulus. Il était un peu perturbé. C'était un peu bizarre de changer de nom d'un coup. Enfin, il imagina qu'il devait lui aussi commencer à se penser en tant qu'Arès Black, sinon quand les gens l'appelleraient 'Black' il ne comprendrait même pas que c'était lui dont il était question.  

 

"Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est dangereux pour toi" répondit Regulus. "Je ne l'avais pas réalisé, je pensais que ça ne te coûtais pas grand-chose, tu avais l'air de le faire si facilement ! Mais tu vois comment ça t'a épuisé. C'est très sérieux. Tu pourrais perdre ta magie pendant plusieurs mois si tu pousses trop fort."

 

"Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de faire de la magie" fit observer Arès.

 

"Non, c'est vrai" acquiesça Regulus. "Tu es trop têtu, de toute façon, non ? Mais il va falloir que tu promettes de ne plus en faire tout seul. Il faut que quelqu'un de compétent t'aide…" Le regard de Regulus se tourna vers le professeur Lennart.

 

Celui-ci le lorgna avec méfiance. "Ne va pas te fourrer d'idées dans la tête, Black. J'ai des choses à faire."

 

Regulus renifla avec dédain. "Comme quoi ? Enseigner et rechercher tout seul dans ton coin comme un rat de laboratoire ? Ne me dis pas que ce que fait Arès ne t'intéresse pas, je ne te croirais pas une seule seconde."

 

Lennart aspira une bouffée d'air. "Soit." Regulus lui adressa un sourire étincelant.

 

"Voilà qui est réglé" dit-il d'un ton joyeux. "Il faut bien sûr que nous soyons les seuls au courant. Personne ne doit savoir, pas même le directeur. Tu ne l'as dit à personne, Arès, j'espère ?"

 

Arès fit 'non' de la tête. "Mais c'est si grave que ça, de faire de la magie noire sans baguette ?" demanda-t-il.

 

"C'est un peu gênant" dit Lennart. "Seuls quelques grands mages noirs arrivent à en faire, tu sais. Et certainement pas à onze ans."

 

"Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

 

"Nous le verrons plus tard." Lennart s'éloigna en direction de la porte principale. "Reposez-vous bien, Black." La porte claqua derrière le sorcier.

 

Regulus sourit à Arès. "Ça s'est plutôt bien passé" dit-il. Il se pencha sur lui et traça la ligne de sa mâchoire avec son index. "Tu ressembles à Sirius."

 

"Hein ?" fit Arès.

 

Regulus étouffa un petit rire. "Ah oui, tu ne t'es pas encore regardé dans un miroir, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

Il fit apparaître un miroir dans l'air d'un simple mouvement de baguette et le tendit à Arès. Celui-ci peina à se reconnaître. Il avait toujours ses yeux verts, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et en écartant les mèches il vit la fameuse cicatrice. Cependant, tous ses traits avaient changés. La rondeur de son visage avait laissé place à une dureté masculine, bien entendu ses joues étaient encore pleines comme celles des enfants de son âge. Son nez était droit comme celui de Regulus. Il se surprit à sourire en voyant que sa bouche était toujours pareille. Il fut surpris de retrouver le petit sourire charmeur qu'avait Sirius sur la photo. Il lui faudra du temps pour s'habituer à tous ces changements.

 

"C'est fou" souffla-t-il, posant le miroir.

 

Regulus avait une expression grave. "Je suis désolé que ça te tombe tout d'un coup dessus, tu sais. J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps…"

 

Arès lui sourit. "Ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai compris pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Et puis rien ne change vraiment, non ?" Il laissa passer un moment de silence. "Je me demande ce que mes parents penseraient… Je veux dire, ils ne devaient pas vous aimer. Je ne sais pas s'ils auraient aimé que je vous fréquente…" Regulus resta silencieux, évitant le regard d'Arès. "Enfin, j'imagine que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance" conclut Arès. "Ils n'ont jamais appris à vous connaître comme je vous connais. Et je suis sûr qu'ils préfèreraient que je sois avec vous plutôt qu'avec les Dursley…" La fatigue d'Arès commençait à se faire sentir à nouveau, ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Il avala la potion et s'installa confortablement dans ses couvertures. "Je crois que je vais bientôt m'endormir, professeur…"

 

"C'est bon, Arès" dit-il. "Sache juste que je respecte tes parents et que je ne compte pas prendre leur place. Je sais que tu les aimes énormément."

 

Arès rit jaune. "Vous ne trouvez pas ça idiot que je reste attaché à ce point à des parents que je n'ai jamais connus ? Alors que pourtant vous êtes là, bien réel… ? J'imagine qu'il faudrait que je les oublie…" Ses paupières se fermèrent.

 

"Chut" l'arrêta Regulus en lui caressant doucement le front. "Garde-les précieusement dans ton cœur. Ils t'aimaient tellement… Je suis persuadé qu'ils seraient fiers de toi, peu importe ce que tu choisis dans la vie…"

 

Arès sombra finalement dans le sommeil. Il rêva que ses parents le visitaient ; sa mère le berçait en chantonnant et son père lui racontait ses exploits en Quidditch. Regulus le laissa, jetant un dernier regard sur le visage paisible et souriant de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

 

-OoO-


	3. La baguette magique d'Arès

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer qu'Arès/Harry cède assez facilement à la proposition de Regulus. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'Arès n'a que onze ans et en plus il a besoin d'amour, même s'il le cache un peu j'essaye de faire en sorte que ça se ressente dans le texte. Harry a peur d'être rejeté, comme on peut le voir quelquefois au cours de ses monologues remplis de questions. De plus, il a cédé car il était très fatigué par sa démonstration de magie sans baguette, son cerveau était un peu endormi. Il est presque en train de le regretter dans l'infirmerie, c'est pour ça qu'il dit toutes ces choses à propos de ses parents à Regulus.  
> Et oui, ce sera un slash Harry (=Arès)/Voldemort, mais ça viendra beaucoup plus tard quand Arès aura grandi et mûri mentalement. Ce ne sera pas le seul pairing de cette fiction, Arès aura quelques aventures auparavant… A vous de deviner avec qui !

# 

Arès sortit de l'infirmerie juste à temps pour la Cérémonie de la répartition, qui devait avoir lieu avant le dîner. Mrs Bennett avait eu du mal à le laisser partir, contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait promis la veille elle avait insisté pour le garder plus longtemps ; elle lui laissa une fiole de potion Revigorante à boire avant le coucher et lui fit promettre de revenir le lendemain. Il avait juste eu le temps de se changer dans son dortoir et de maquiller sa cicatrice avec un produit Moldu que Regulus était venu lui apporter dans la journée. Ils avaient décidé que c'était mieux ainsi ; de toute façon les charmes étaient à refaire trop souvent et quelqu'un d'expérimenté pouvait voir à travers. Entre le maquillage, quasi-indétectable, et les mèches de cheveux qu'Arès arrangea sur son front, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui le rattachait au 'Survivant' était tout à fait invisible. Il s'était dirigé vers la Salle des Banquets, où avait lieu la cérémonie, alors que tout le monde était déjà arrivé au château.

 

Il fut très surpris de voir en entrant dans la Salle que celle-ci était décorée pour l'occasion. De grandes draperies rouge sombre couvraient les murs entre les vitraux, recouvertes de symboles et de dessins noirs. Les tables étaient décorées de nappes noires qui  touchaient presque le sol, portant elles aussi d'étranges symboles. L'atmosphère avait changé. Ce n'était plus le sentiment de vide qui prédominait dans l'immense Salle, grande comme une cathédrale, mais plutôt une tension pleine d'anticipation. La pièce était parcourue de murmures. Il y avait presque deux cents élèves sur les tables tout autour de la Salle, tous attablés, regardant un groupe de Première Années alignés près d'Arès. Arès rejoignit discrètement leurs rangs lorsqu'il y reconnut Anvald. A la table des professeurs, sur l'estrade, Regulus lui adressa un sourire discret.

 

Le directeur se leva de sa chaise. Il était reconnaissable de loin avec sa robe rouge sang, beaucoup plus claire que celle des autres professeurs. "Bienvenue à tous à l'Institut d'enseignement sorcier Durmstrang. Nous sommes fiers d'accueillir une nouvelle génération de jeunes sorciers. Soyez tous bien conscients de la chance que vous avez de faire partie de cette école qui symbolise l'élite montante de notre communauté sorcière internationale. Certains de vous viennent de très loin et nous admirons l'effort qu'ils vont de s'exiler de leur patrie. Ici, tout le monde a le même statut : vous êtes tous des étudiants de Durmstrang. Je sais qu'il existe une concurrence entre équipes un peu électrique mais ne perdez jamais de vue le fait que tous vos camarades de classe sont de potentiels alliés. Je vous encourage vivement à œuvrer en faveur de l'harmonie générale de cette école car tout le monde est concerné." En disant cette dernière phrase, le regard du professeur Karkaroff s'était posé sur une table ; Arès reconnut la jeune sorcière du Quidditch. Elle donnait un coup de coude à un sorcier, les joues rouges. "Les huit années d'enseignement à Durmstrang suivent un régime soutenu. Nous attendons le meilleur de vous-mêmes ; vous allez devoir vous dépasser au quotidien pour rester dans le rythme et répondre aux exigences de nos excellents professeurs que voici." Il désigna d'un geste les professeurs qui répondirent par un signe de tête. "Bien sûr; vous pouvez compter sur…"

 

Le discours du directeur dura au moins dix minutes. Arès eut toutes les peines du monde à rester attentif, son voisin bailla carrément. Arès le reconnut : c'était le garçon aux boucles châtain clair du test d'entrée, ce qui ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde ; il avait montré tant de dédain ce jour-là. Finalement, le directeur arriva au bout de son discours et tout le monde applaudit poliment. Il annonça que la Cérémonie était ouverte et aussitôt les élèves qui étaient rangés avec Arès retinrent leur souffle. Un professeur se détacha de leurs rangs - Arès ne l'avait même pas remarqué avant. C'était Rasmussen, le directeur adjoint. Il leur demanda de le suivre tout en restant bien en rang. Ils marchèrent en procession jusqu'à un espace libre devant la table des professeurs. Là, sur un piédestal, il y avait un bassin en pierre, juste à la hauteur des yeux d'Arès. Il était gravé de symboles à l'air ancien. A côté du bassin était posé une coupe en argent. Le professeur se posta près du piédestal, sortant un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche.

 

"Le bassin contient de l'eau de la Fontaine magique de Mimir. Grâce à elle, vous serez répartis dans un des cinq foyers. Le foyer d'Odin symbolise le pouvoir à l'état brut, le foyer de Baldr la vertu du cœur, le foyer de Loki accueille les plus rusés, le foyer de Snotra est réservé aux plus intelligents et le foyer de Vidar prône la discrétion avant tout. Comme vous pouvez le constater, chacun de ces foyers représente une qualité particulière et l'eau de la Fontaine va chercher quel foyer vous correspond le mieux. Chaque élève fait également partie d'une équipe formée par au moins quatre membres de foyers différents ; ces équipes étudieront ensemble. Lorsque votre nom sera appelé, vous irez prendre la coupe et prendrez un peu d'eau du bassin. Vous boirez une ou deux gorgées et votre foyer ainsi que votre équipe seront annoncées. Miss Malvina Aguilar, veuillez vous approcher s'il vous plaît."

 

La jeune sorcière sortit des rangs. Arès trouva qu'elle avait l'air plutôt rassurée, lui aurait été plus inquiet à l'idée de boire quelque chose de magique sans savoir à l'avance ce qui allait se produire. Elle saisit la coupe et la plongea dans le bassin. Rien de spécial ne se produisit. Elle porta la coupe à ses lèvres, avala une gorgée… Des langues de fumée rouge surgirent alors de son corps. Elle les regarda danser autour d'elle, parfaitement stoïque. La fumée s'arrangea en une série de symboles qui formèrent un motif. Aussitôt, Arès remarqua que l'uniforme de la sorcière changeait : le liseré rouge, tout comme la fumée, se fondait en un motif formé des mêmes symboles compliqués. Harry reconnut quelques runes que Ljungström leur avait montrés à lui et à Anvald.

 

La voix du professeur Rasmussen s'éleva alors. "Foyer de Loki, équipe numéro 1. Merci, Miss Aguilar, veuillez prendre place à cette table." Il lui indiquait une des cinq tables qui entouraient la salle. La sorcière alla s'asseoir avec un sourire satisfait.  La Cérémonie continua de la même manière. La sœur jumelle de Malvina fut envoyée chez Vidar, un garçon alla chez Snotra et un autre chez Loki de nouveau. Puis ce fut au tour d'Arès. Il était un petit peu nerveux, mais pas beaucoup, car les élèves n'avaient pas eu l'air d'avoir mal avec le truc de la fumée. Il s'avança, prit la coupe et la remplit dans le bassin. L'eau avait l'air normale, rien n'indiquait qu'elle venait d'une fontaine enchantée. Il la porta à ses lèvres et en but un peu. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'avaler une gorgée que ce qui restait de liquide dans la coupe disparut. Mais déjà la fumée l'entourait et il la regarda dessiner des runes et des symboles mouvants, se fixant un temps dans l'air. Lorsqu'il regarda la manche de sa robe, il vit que les symboles rouges s'étaient dessinés, formant un motif ésotérique.

 

"Foyer d'Odin, équipe 2" dit Rasmussen. Il lui indiqua une table, une de celles qui étaient le plus à l'écart. C'était celle où il y avait le moins d'élèves, presque deux fois moins que sur d'autres tables comme celle de Loki. Arès s'assit à côté d'une sorcière qui le regarda à peine. 'Bonjour la bonne humeur' se dit Arès, voyant les visages fermés qui l'accueillaient. Il se détourna afin d'observer comme eux le reste de la cérémonie. Il retint quelques noms sur les dix-neuf élèves que comportait sa promotion. Ludwig Brunner, un blond aux yeux clairs, fut envoyé chez Snotra ; Anvald alla chez Vidar ; le garçon aux cheveux bouclés méprisant, Dimitri Krol, le rejoignit chez Odin ; une fille au prénom étrange qui se tenait très fièrement, Gunhild Lindgren, alla chez Baldr avec une autre fille au prénom étrange, Dhyste Nicolau. Un autre élève seulement vint rejoindre la table d'Arès, c'était Lyra Thompson, une blonde aux longs cheveux relevés qui lui sourit en s'asseyant à côté de lui. La cérémonie se termina lorsqu'Aleksandr Volkov, un grand échalas aux très longs cheveux blancs, fut envoyé chez Loki. Arès avait reconnu beaucoup de noms de famille qu'ils avaient étudiés avec Ljungström : que de très anciennes familles de Sang-purs. Il y avait quatre élèves dans l'équipe n°2, celle d'Arès ; un de chaque foyer sauf celui de Snotra.

 

De la nourriture apparut dans des plats vides qui étaient posés sur la table et tous les élèves se servirent lorsqu'ils furent invités à le faire par le directeur. Harry se servit de la purée de la pomme de terre et du bœuf. La sorcière qui s'était assise à côté de lui engagea la conversation.

 

"Salut ! Je m'appelle Lyra Thompson" dit-elle en lui tendant une main, la paume vers le bas. Sa voix était douce et portait très peu, Arès dû presque se pencher vers elle pour la comprendre.

 

"Enchanté" répondit-il. "Arès Black." Il se rappela ce que Ljungström leur avait appris pendant l'été : le seul salut formel qui était autorisé entre Sang-purs à l'égard des femmes était le baisemain, et il était sûr que Lyra faisait partie de la famille Thompson, une famille de Sang-purs anglais. Il prit doucement la main de la sorcière et l'effleura du bout des lèvres. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête le geste d'Arès.

 

Puis elle se tourna vers le garçon assis en face, l'autre Première Année. Celui-ci regardait Arès, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Voyant qu'il était à présent le centre de l'attention, il se redressa légèrement. "Dimitri Krol. Heureux de faire votre connaissance."

 

Arès ne le sentait pas, ce garçon. Quelque chose de louche s'en détachait. Il serra la main qu'il lui tendait par-dessus la table, méfiant. Lyra, elle, sourit à Dimitri quand il lui fit son baisemain.

 

"Enchanté de connaître une célébrité" poursuivit Dimitri plus doucement. Le dernier mot était à peine audible et Arès doutait que les autres Odin aient entendu ce que disait Dimitri. "Qui plus est, héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de mages noirs d'Angleterre. Et réparti chez Odin, le foyer d'où sortent les mages noirs les plus puissants. Tout un programme…"

 

Son ton s'était fait moqueur et Arès n'aimait pas ça. Il savait qu'il faisait référence à son statut de Survivant. "Je crois que ce genre de choses n'a rien à voir" dit Arès doucement. Il ne voulait pas laisser Dimitri avoir le dernier mot mais il était hors de question de provoquer un esclandre dès le premier soir.

 

Dimitri le dévisageait d'un air calculateur. "On verra" dit-il simplement, et après cela il les ignora totalement.

 

Lyra fronçait un peu les sourcils comme si elle était contrariée par quelque chose. Puis son expression redevint insondable, si ce n'est une petite lueur amicale dans son regard. Arès avait appris avec Ljungström que l'éducation des Sang-purs insistait énormément sur la capacité à garder un masque en toutes circonstances et à ne jamais laisser son visage trahir ses émotions. Exactement ce à quoi il s'était entraîné pendant son enfance chez les Dursley. Il imita alors Lyra et poursuivit leur conversation.

 

"Toi aussi, tu viens d'Angleterre alors ?"

 

"Oui, du Wiltshire" lui répondit-elle. "Je suis de la branche majeure des Thompson. Et toi, d'où viens-tu ?"

 

Arès ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire qu'il avait grandi chez les Moldus aux élèves de Durmstrang. Il devait jouer le jeu et faire le parfait Sang-pur, même si elle savait qu'il était de Sang-mêlé. C'était la seule façon d'être pris au sérieux à Durmstrang. C'est pourquoi il lui répondit vaguement, en omettant la plus grande partie de la vérité : "Oh, moi, je viens d'à-côté de Londres. Mes parents avaient des proches là-bas et c'est eux qui m'ont recueilli." Ce n'était même pas vraiment des mensonges.

 

Ils échangèrent des banalités pendant le reste du repas. Arès trouvait que Lyra était l'emblème d'une fille de bonne famille : polie, mesurée, se tenant de façon élégante. Elle parlait toujours avec une voix douce, très féminine, à peine audible cependant. Peut-être était-elle un peu timide. En tout cas, même si Arès se refusait à donner un avis sur quelqu'un aussi vite, il aurait répondu à quiconque lui demandait que Lyra était un peu ennuyeuse.

 

Après le repas, un Huitième Année se présenta comme étant le Doyen des Odin, celui qui était en quelque sorte leur responsable. Il les emmena au Foyer d'Odin qui était l'un des bâtiments entourant le château. Le Foyer était un petit manoir à trois étages richement décoré et beaucoup plus confortable que le château. Tout le rez-de-chaussée était réservé pour les salles communes : une grande salle à manger avec plein de petites tables rondes, des salons, des salles de travail et même une petite bibliothèque. Devant leur expression surprise, le Doyen surenchérit en leur apprenant l'existence d'une salle de duel et d'un laboratoire de potions dans les cachots. Tout était bien sûr de taille miniature par rapport au château en lui-même mais ils étaient quand même indépendants.

 

"Il n'y a que vingt-deux Odin cette année" leur dit-il. "Je suis le seul de ma promotion, il y avait une fille mais elle n'a pas passé la première année. J'espère que vous tiendrez tous les trois, ça ferait du bien au foyer."

 

Il les emmena à l'étage. "Alors, vous, vous serez au premier étage pour les huit prochaines années. Il y a trois chambres - ici. Il y a une salle de bains pour les garçons ici et une pour les filles là-bas, vous les partagerez avec moi et les Septième Années." Il leur expliqua ensuite le déroulement des journées, l'horaire des cours… "De toute façon nous nous verrons demain matin au petit déjeuner. Il faut le prendre au foyer - on ne prend que les déjeuners et les dîners au château."

 

Il les laissa seuls. Arès dit bonne nuit à Lyra alors que Dimitri continua à les ignorer puis il rejoignit sa chambre. Elle était aussi grande que le dortoir qu'il avait partagé avec Anvald. La pierre apparente était toujours présente mais la chambre était rendue beaucoup plus confortable par l'ajout d'un tapis aux couleurs chaudes. Après avoir avalé la potion Revigorante, Arès plongea dans un sommeil profond.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, le Doyen leur distribua leur emploi du temps. Il était presque aussi chargé que celui des cours d'été. Arès soupira, songeant aux mois de travail sans répit qui s'annonçaient.

 

Leur semaine commençait, comme par hasard, par un cours d'Histoire et Géographie du Monde Magique avec Ljungström. Celui-ci fut aussi odieux que d'habitude, à sa façon. Le cours abordait aussi la répartition des sorciers, la sociologie de quelques cultures. Il peina un peu à suivre mais c'était apparemment le cas de tout le monde, sauf de Ludwig Brunner qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Toute la promotion allait ensemble en cours - tous les foyers réunis. La salle de classe était presque pleine mais pour autant il n'y avait pas un bruit. Ils enchaînèrent ensuite par le cours de Métamorphose. Arès était persuadé d'être maudit. Comme d'habitude, dès qu'il s'agit de faire de la magie, Arès se retrouva incapable de transformer la cuillère en fourchette et Møller le harcela littéralement. Pourtant, ils étaient trois à ne pas réussir la métamorphose demandé et c'est seulement sur _Arès_ que cela tombait. Mais il resta calme, comme à son habitude, encaissant sans broncher les remarques désobligeantes et continuant à essayer pendant tout le reste du cours cette métamorphose.

 

Puis après le repas, ils avaient Langues anciennes avec Mrs Jones qui était toujours aussi passionnante. Arès avait beaucoup progressé pendant l'été et il se rendit compte qu'il avait même de l'avance sur la plupart des autres élèves. Ludwig se fit remarquer en réussissant à traduire une phrase de thème de l'anglais vers le grec qui était particulièrement ardue. Mrs Jones était aux anges mais Ludwig avait l'air complètement blasé de tout cela. La journée se termina par un très long cours - trois heures- avec Rasmussen, qui était intitulé 'Initiation aux Techniques de la Magie'. Ils y étudiaient les runes, l'arithmancie et les artefacts magiques - objets ayant un pouvoir magique quel qu'il soit, avait expliqué Rasmussen, y compris les armes.

 

La semaine passa très vite aux d'Arès. Il était encore plus débordé que pendant les classes d'été, si seulement c'était possible. Il se couchait très tard afin de préparer les prochains cours et de commencer les essais que les professeurs leur donnaient déjà à rédiger. Il fallait lire avant chaque cours car les professeurs interrogeaient quelques personnes au hasard et se montraient très durs si quelqu'un ne pouvait pas répondre à leurs questions.  Arès découvrit de nouvelles matières : la Botanique, où ils étudiaient les plantes dans le but de savoir reconnaître et préparer les ingrédients de potion ; les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, qui était intéressant aussi. Le professeur Griffin, un sorcier de petite taille à la voix chevrotante leur expliqua que la spécificité de Durmstrang était la grande palette de races de chevaux magiques dont ils disposaient. Arès se souvint d'avoir lu que la mythologie nordique, à laquelle semblait liée Durmstrang, portait une grande importance aux chevaux, ce qui devait expliquer la présence de "races uniques" annoncée par Griffin.

 

Un autre cours d'Arès découvrit était celui de Magie Noire. Il fut étonné en voyant que c'était Lennart qui l'enseignait. Lennart faisait son cours en gardant une voix calme et égale et s'énervait brusquement de temps en temps, comme il le faisait toujours, sans raisons apparentes. Il terrorisa quelques-uns des élèves avec son regard perçant et sa balafre qui courait le long de sa joue gauche.  Arès, lui, prit beaucoup de plaisir à découvrir cette matière. De plus, Lennart ne leur demanda pas de pratiquer de la magie dès le premier cours, ce qui ne mit pas Arès en difficulté. Il leur expliqua longuement la différence entre magie noire et magie blanche, répétant plus ou moins ce que Regulus avait dit à Arès.

 

"La magie noire se base surtout sur la volonté du sorcier" disait-il. ”Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez l'aptitude à en faire qui coule dans vos veines que vous pourrez réellement la mettre en pratique. C'est une forme de magie qui est beaucoup plus brute et puissante que la magie blanche, d'une certaine façon on peut dire qu'elle est restée à un stade plus sauvage. C'est pourquoi il est difficile de l'invoquer et de la maîtriser, cela requiert un esprit fort et entraîné." Il leur détailla les différentes phases de l'entraînement mental du sorcier ; la première était à peu près équivalente aux techniques de méditation que faisait Arès avant de faire de la magie sans baguette. "Les sortilèges sont répartis en sorts de magie blanche et en sorts de magie noire parce qu'ils ont été développé par des mages blancs ou noirs. Mais la magie du sorcier n'est pas neutre : la magie que vous ferez sera toujours de la magie noire, même si vous utilisez des sorts de magie blanche. Bien sûr, la plupart des sorciers ne s'en rendent jamais compte et si vous utilisez un sort de magie blanche, presque tout le monde sera dupé. Très peu arrivent à voir la magie derrière son emballage formel - la formule, l'énergie spéciale allouée à tel charme. Bien entendu, il existe des sorts pour cela mais leur efficacité est limitée par…"

 

C'était un cours captivant ; tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de Lennart, malgré sa voix égale et froide. D'un coup, il sortit sa baguette et fit exploser un vase posé sur son bureau en disant 'Reducto', faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il se retourna vers ses élèves.

 

"Quelqu'un peut me dire si le sortilège Reducto appartient à la magie noire ou blanche ?" demanda-t-il.

 

Quelques mains se levèrent mais Lennart interrogea Ludwig Brunner, qui pourtant ne levait pas la main. "C'est de la magie blanche" répondit-il d'un ton blasé.

 

"Et pourquoi ?"

 

"Parce qu'il a été développé au XIX ème siècle par Gwenog et Quentin Jappard, des mages blancs Français qui ont aussi trouvé la façon de jeter un Fidelitas sur un contrat, créant le contrat magique moderne qui n'a plus pour enjeu de supprimer les pouvoirs magiques en cas de rupture du contrat comme le fait encore le Vœu Contractuel Sorcier."

 

Un silence lourd plana sur la salle. Beaucoup se demandaient sûrement d'où ce petit génie sortait. 'Une vraie encyclopédie', se dit Arès.

 

"Vous avez tort" dit sèchement Lennart. "Le sortilège Reducto a une puissance destructrice qui est mise en branle par la volonté de celui qui le jette. Ceci relève du champ de la magie noire, même si, comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, il a été développé par des mages blancs. Vous avez été trompé par la classification officielle, celle mise en place par les Ministères - aux mains de mages blancs. Ils ont bien été obligés d'accepter quelques sorts de ce genre dans leur classification."

 

Ludwig Brunner écoutait attentivement le professeur. Il n'avait pas l'air vexé du tout - au contraire, son intérêt semblait brusquement ravivé par cette subtilité. Lyra leva la main.

 

"Oui, Miss Thompson ?"

 

"Je me demandais pourquoi les mages blancs arrivent à jeter des sorts comme le Reducto, et quand ils le jettent, est-ce que c'est quand même considéré comme de la magie blanche ?" demanda-t-elle. Arès fut étonné d'entendre que sa voix portait beaucoup plus que quand elle lui parlait en privé. Comme quoi, elle pouvait faire des efforts.

 

"Intéressante question" observa Lennart. "Vous vous demandez pourquoi les mages blancs arrivent à inventer et utiliser des sorts de magie noire, focalisés sur la volonté du sorcier. La réponse est là. Certains sorts de magie noire comme le Reducto sont plus neutres que d'autres ; n'importe quel sorcier peut les jeter. Et si un mage blanc le jette, ça sera considéré comme de la magie blanche. Cependant - et c'est cela qui est fascinant -, ces sorts sont modulables. Si un mage blanc le jette, il aura beaucoup moins de puissance que si c'est un mage noir. L'inverse est vrai, en revanche. Toute une partie des sorts de magie blanche est inaccessible aux mages noirs, à moins que ceux-ci aient grandi dans un foyer de mages blancs et se soient imprégnés de leur magie, comme cela arrive couramment. J'ai bien peur que personne d'entre vous n'arrive à jeter le Fidelitas…"

 

Lors des autres cours de magie noire, Lennart leur demanda de jeter quelques sortilèges et maléfices. Harry ne réussit que la moitié d'entre eux. Il était, de loin, l'élève le plus pitoyable en pratique magique, ce qui le déprima énormément. D'ailleurs Dimitri Krol se moqua de lui à ce sujet.

 

"On dit qu'Odin est le Foyer de la puissance magique brute. Quel genre d'Odin es-tu si tu n'arrives même pas à jeter un maléfice de Jambencoton ?!" lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

 

Arès ne lui répondit même pas. Et si Krol avait raison ? Et s'il n'était finalement pas fait pour la magie ?

 

-OoO-

 

 

Arès reçut une invitation de la part de Regulus à venir prendre un thé, le samedi après-midi à la fin des cours, dans ses appartements. Il se rendit donc dans une partie du château qu'il n'avait jamais exploré et réussit à se perdre. Il tournait en rond depuis plusieurs minutes quand quelqu'un l'appela.

 

"Mr Black ! Que faites-vous ici ?"

 

Arès soupira. Møller. Ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. L'homme était encore pire que Ljungström et c'était peu dire. "Je viens visiter le professeur Black."

 

Møller le scrutait, une expression dubitative sur le visage. "Dans ce couloir ? Cela m'étonnerait !"

 

"Je me suis perdu" expliqua Arès. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait de particulier ce couloir ? C'était le rez-de-chaussée et ce n'était finalement pas si loin non plus de la Salle des Banquets.

 

"Vous n'avez pas à emprunter ce couloir pour vous rendre chez le professeur Black. C'est par là." Møller lui indiquait la direction opposée.

 

"Merci, Professeur" dit Arès en faisant demi-tour. 'Mais qu'est-ce que ce couloir peut bien avoir de spécial ?' se demandait-il intérieurement.

 

Il trouva presque directement les appartements de Regulus. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, celui-ci vint lui ouvrir, souriant.

 

"Arès ! Je suis content que tu aies pu venir. Viens, assieds-toi."

 

Ils étaient dans un petit salon confortable, pourvu de fauteuils moelleux. Un grand feu rugissait dans la cheminée. Regulus et lui s'assirent dans deux fauteuils auprès du foyer. Regulus tapota du bout de sa baguette un plateau vide et une théière et des tasses apparurent dessus.

 

"Comment s'est passé ta semaine ?" lui demanda Regulus en lui tendant une tasse remplie de thé.

 

"Bien, je suppose." Arès sirota la boisson chaude. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le sorcier seul à seul depuis l'adoption. C'était une situation un peu inconfortable.

 

"Tu t'es fait des amis ?"

 

"Il est un peu tôt pour le dire" répondit le jeune sorcier. Il aurait pu répondre non. En effet, depuis le début de la semaine, il avait été très seul. Il mangeait et allait en cours avec Lyra mais celle-ci se comportait comme une parfaite petite héritière de bonne famille : de façon ennuyeuse. Il avait passé quelques heures à la même table d'Anvald à la bibliothèque le mercredi soir, si ça pouvait compter comme de la socialisation.

 

"J'ai vu que tu passais du temps avec Miss Thompson" fit remarquer Regulus. "C'est bien, elle vient d'une bonne famille."

 

"Oui, ça m'arrive" lâcha Arès. Regulus le regardait d'une façon insistante et il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

 

Le sorcier reprit sa respiration. "Tu sais, c'est très important que tu vives dans les cercles sociaux. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de rester en ermite, sinon tu seras en danger ici. Les cours par équipes commencent la semaine prochaine. Le conseil que je peux te donner, Arès, c'est de passer beaucoup de temps avec ton équipe et de t'investir le plus possible."

 

"Je suis obligé de me faire des amis ?" s'indigna Arès.

 

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire. Durmstrang est une école dangereuse et tu vas avoir besoin d'avoir des amis autour de toi sur qui tu peux compter. Il y a des conflits d'intérêts entre équipes, entre foyers... quelquefois les duels de couloir finissent mal. Ça te sera utile toute ta vie tu sais, d'avoir de bons amis."

 

"On verra" dit simplement Arès. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de devenir assez proche d'un de ses camarades pour l'appeler un 'ami'. Même avec Anvald, pourtant ils avaient passé deux mois ensemble.

 

"Et tout se passe bien du côté des cours ?"

 

"Oui, pour l'instant, ça va." Arès se tortilla dans son fauteuil. Devait-il parler ou non de ses difficultés à faire de la magie normale ? Il hésitait, un peu gêné d'avouer une faiblesse. Il avait peur que Regulus le rejette pour ça. "Mais je me demandais, professeur…" Il ne savait pas non plus comment s'adresser à son 'père'. "Euh, Regulus. J'ai toujours du mal à faire de la magie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine progressé en deux mois."

 

Le sorcier se pencha vers lui, le visage très sérieux.

 

"Tous les autres professeurs se demandent aussi pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas" dit-il. "Je ne crois pas que tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques, Arès. La preuve, tu as été envoyé chez Odin. La Fontaine ne se trompe jamais. Tu as beaucoup de potentiel en toi, j'en suis certain."

 

"Alors pourquoi suis-je incapable de me servir d'une baguette ?" demanda Arès, son angoisse prenant le pas sur sa gêne. "Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive qu'à faire une sorte de magie que tout le monde pense éteinte ? Est-ce que c'est moi le problème ? Pourquoi ma baguette ne veut-elle rien faire ?"

 

De la pitié passa dans le regard de Regulus, ce qui rendit Arès honteux. "Dis-moi, Arès, qu'y a-t-il dans ta baguette ?"

 

"Une plume de phénix et une plume d'occamy" lui répondit-il.

 

"Est-ce que tu sais quels sont ces créatures magiques ?"

 

"Le phénix est un oiseau immortel qui renaît de ses cendres. Il reste le plus souvent à l'état sauvage et quand il est domestiqué, c'est l'animal de compagnie le plus fidèle qui existe. L'occamy est un serpent géant doté de plumes, d'ailes et marchant sur deux pattes. Il est solitaire et menace quiconque s'approche de lui" récita Arès.

 

"Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as du mal à te servir de ta baguette ?" demanda Regulus.

 

"Gregorovitch m'a dit que c'était la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier et que cette baguette était très spéciale. Elle n'était pas rangée avec les autres… Peut-être qu'elle ne me convient pas finalement ?"

 

"Oh que si" dit Regulus. "Tu peux avoir une confiance absolu en Gregorovitch. Mais ta baguette est spéciale, en effet. Ces deux créatures sont presque l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Là où le phénix se sert de ses pouvoirs pour aider les sorciers, comme ses larmes guérissantes par exemple, l'occamy est une créature agressive. Le phénix est un des emblèmes des sorciers blancs car son chant donne du courage à ceux pourvu de magie blanche, au contraire l'occamy est une créature qui a une magie noire. Il protège ses œufs férocement et quelquefois, il attaque les humains, descendant dans un petit village des montagnes où il habite et ne laissant aucun survivant. Ce sont deux créatures très puissantes mais antithétiques."

 

Arès resta bouche bée.

 

"Le professeur Lennart est en train de faire des recherches sur la combinaison des pouvoirs de ces deux créatures et il est parvenu à des conclusions intéressantes. Notamment, que lorsque leurs capacités magiques étaient réunies elles cohabitaient étrangement et se nourrissaient l'une l'autre, redoublant leur puissance. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Gregorovitch a créé cette baguette, il a toujours fait des expérimentations hors du commun."

 

"Dans ce cas ma baguette devrait fonctionner" fit remarquer Arès.

 

"Je pense que le problème vient de toi, Arès. C'est une baguette puissante. Elle l'est tellement qu'elle est difficile à contrôler. Je pense que tu n'arrives pas à canaliser ton énergie dedans pour faire de la magie. Tu devrais en parler au professeur Lennart, il en saura plus que moi."

 

Arès, dubitatif, regarda les flammes. C'était un feu magique - il n'y avait pas de bûches dans la cheminée. Il était déçu de ne pas réussir à faire de la magie comme les autres.

 

"Ne laisse pas ces questions te tourmenter" dit Regulus en lui souriant. "Après tout, tu as beaucoup de talent, tu arrives à faire de la magie sans baguette." Arès haussa les épaules. Pour le peu qu'il arrivait à faire sans baguette ! "D'ailleurs, le professeur Lennart m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'attendait demain matin dans son bureau."

 

"J'y serai" dit Arès. Le silence s'étira entre eux. Regulus le rompit au bout de plusieurs minutes.

 

"Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, Arès." Son ton était anormalement grave et il avait l'air inquiet, ce qui réveilla la curiosité du jeune sorcier. "Dans les prochaines semaines je risque de faire quelque chose qui ne te plaira pas. Il faut que tu saches que je le ferai pour ton bien."

 

Des ombres se mouvaient sur les traits de Regulus, ce qui alarma Arès. "Comme quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

 

Regulus semblait mal à l'aise. Il balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main. "Bah, rien d'inquiétant pour l'instant," dit-il. Arès n'osa pas insister.

 

La conversation continua sur des banalités et lorsqu'Arès quitta Regulus, il avait un poids sur le cœur. Comme un mauvais pressentiment.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Il essaya le soir même de mettre en application les conseils de Regulus quant à sa vie sociale. Il visita d'abord la bibliothèque où il alla chercher Anvald. Ensemble, ils allèrent voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Puis, au moment du repas, Arès discuta avec Lyra, cherchant à s'intéresser à la jeune fille. Elle était très réservée et ne se confiait pas beaucoup, mais lorsqu'Arès tourna la conversation vers les langues anciennes, elle se dérida. Ils discutèrent passionnément des mots latins d'origine grecque… ce qui aurait pu effrayer un étudiant qui ne venait pas de Durmstrang. Il fit ensuite un détour par la volière et confia à Pratmakare, sa petite chouette blanche bavarde, une longue lettre à l'attention de Draco Malfoy. Il y racontait sa rentrée et s'excusait d'avoir mis autant de temps à lui écrire. Enfin, il passa la fin de la soirée avec quelques étudiants à la bibliothèque autour du devoir de runes qui donnait du fil à retordre à tout le monde. Il parla plus particulièrement à Gunhild Lindgren, la sorcière à la peau noire et à l'air hautain. Elle l'amusa beaucoup - elle parlait trop fort pour une Sang-pur et n'hésitait pas à dire son avis, même si ça dérangeait les autres. Lorsqu'il se coucha dans le calme de sa chambre, il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant en une journée.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Lennart l'attendait de pied ferme dans son bureau. A son habitude, le sorcier transperça Arès du regard quand celui-ci passa la porte.

 

"Assis, Black" dit-il simplement en lui montrant une chaise.

 

Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, Arès obéit, un peu tendu.

 

"Donnez-moi votre baguette." Arès s'exécuta. Le professeur l'examina de près, puis l'agita dans tous les sens en murmurant quelques formules, mais la baguette ne laissa échapper aucun jet de magie. Il lui redonna finalement la baguette. "Je m'en doutais" bougonna-t-il.

 

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, professeur ?" demanda Arès.

 

Lennart le scrutait de ses petits yeux perçants. "Votre baguette n'est utilisable que par vous seul, Black. Je suis incapable de jeter le moindre sort avec."

 

"Oui, Gregorovitch a dit que c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier…"

 

"Vous ne comprenez pas, Black," s'énerva Lennart. "Un sorcier peut se servir de n'importe quelle baguette ! La baguette choisit le sorcier avec lequel elle pourra donner toute sa puissance. Mais votre baguette est restée muette à ma magie. Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que vous travaillez beaucoup pour pouvoir jeter des sorts avec."

 

"Dans ce cas je peux aller en acheter une autre" dit Arès, content.

 

"Non !" s'écria Lennart. Arès sursauta à ce brusque accès de colère. Lennart se radoucit. "Votre baguette est unique, tout comme vous l'êtes. Il doit y avoir une raison derrière tout cela." Il fit de nouveau à Arès son regard perçant. "Dites-moi, Black, comment avez-vous appris à contrôler votre magie sans baguette ?"

 

Arès repensa à l'accident de la tante Marge et un frisson lui parcourut le dos. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait compris qu'il pouvait contrôler avec la force de sa volonté les bizarreries qui se produisaient autour de lui, en observant ses émotions et en essayant de méditer. Mais il était hors de question qu'il le dise à Lennart. "Par hasard, professeur. Un serpent m'a dit que seules les personnes avec des pouvoirs magiques pouvaient les comprendre, alors je me suis mis à chercher comment je pourrais maîtriser ma magie accidentelle et je suis tombé sur les techniques de méditation-"

 

"Un serpent ?" demanda Lennart, les yeux réduits à des fentes. Arès hocha de la tête. Lennart pâlit et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'air un peu ahuri. "Un serpent" répéta-t-il tout bas. Il sembla se reprendre et se pencha vers Arès. "Tu comprends la langue des serpents ?"

 

"Oui, et je leur parle aussi. Pourquoi, c'est grave ?" s'inquiéta Arès devant l'expression incrédule de son professeur.

 

Lennart soupira. "Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ça me surprend. Vous êtes un drôle de personnage, Black."

 

"Pourquoi ? Vous ne parlez pas Fourchelangue, vous ?" Dans l'esprit d'Arès, un sorcier de la puissance de Lennart devait certainement avoir cette capacité.

 

Lennart ricana. "Les seuls Fourchelangues connus sont les descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Vous avez entendu parler de Serpentard, non ?"

 

"Oui, mais ça paraît impossible !" se défendit Arès. "Je ne suis pas un descendant de Serpentard ! Je suis un Potter ! Ma mère était moldue !"

 

"Il faut croire que vous l'êtes d'une façon ou d'une autre" dit Lennart. "En tout cas, peu importe. Nous parlions de votre magie noire si spéciale. Vous avez appris tout seul à méditer et à vous connecter avec votre source magique ? Intéressant." Lennart lui détailla ensuite une série d'exercices qui lui permettraient d'invoquer plus facilement sa magie et de la diriger avec précision. "Quant à vos problèmes avec votre baguette, je pense qu'ils sont liés au contrôle que vous exercez sur votre source magique. Je pense que vous la bridez inconsciemment. Continuez à faire des exercices de méditation et ça s'arrangera."

 

Ensuite le professeur Lennart lui demanda de faire de la magie sans baguette devant lui. Arès s'exécuta, content de faire usage de sa magie librement après avoir été obligé pendant une semaine entière d'utiliser une baguette. Lennart lui fit faire une série de choses et il était très exigeant sur la précision des résultats : d'abord convoquer un feu magique aux flammes bleues résistantes à l'eau, puis déverrouiller un tiroir fermé à clef, faire léviter une plume et enfin changer la plume en peigne à cheveux. Arès rencontra quelques difficultés pour faire des flammes qui résistent à l'eau mais réussit à la troisième tentative ; la métamorphose ne lui posa aucun problème mais consuma tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie. Il s'écroula sur une chaise alors que Lennart écrivait frénétiquement sur un rouleau de parchemin.

 

"Black, est-ce que vous pouvez sentir votre magie ?"

 

"Je sens une chaleur autour de moi et ça me pique les mains."

 

Lennart faisait une drôle de tête. "Et est-ce que vous la voyez ?"

 

"Bien sûr que non" dit Arès. Et puis quoi encore ? C'était assez anormal comme cela, non ?

 

"Simple question, Black, pas la peine de s'énerver."

 

Lennart écrivait encore sur son parchemin et il le congédia sans même le regarder, plongé dans son activité. Arès quitta le bureau du professeur révolté par son attitude désinvolte envers son élève.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le mois de septembre entier fut partagé entre ses diverses occupations : suivre les cours, se faire des amis, passer du temps avec Regulus et les entraînements de magie sans baguette deux fois par semaine en compagnie de Lennart.

 

Il recevait toujours la Gazette du Sorcier mais celle-ci ne mentionnait pas sa disparition. Le monde sorcier semblait avoir totalement oublié Harry Potter. En revanche une histoire fit beaucoup de bruit au début de l'année scolaire : un professeur de Poudlard avait disparu.

 

Après quelques avis de recherche pour le sorcier Quirinus Quirrell, le journal annonça son meurtre. Son corps aurait été retrouvé dans le Londres Moldu, dans une morgue. Les sorciers s'indignèrent et récupérèrent le corps. Une enquête commença mais les Médicomages chargés de l'affaire affirmèrent qu'il avait été victime d'une crise cardiaque. Finalement la responsabilité retomba sur les épaules de Dumbledore, qui aurait dû protéger les membres de son personnel. Mais celui-ci était introuvable ; des élèves de Poudlard dirent aux journalistes de la Gazette qu'il n'avait été présent à l'école que pour le Banquet du premier septembre. Après quelques jours de branle-bas de combat en Angleterre, Dumbledore se présenta et offrit une interview à la Gazette. Il ne justifia pas son absence et les informa que Quirrell était parti passer l'été en Albanie pour travailler sur les vampires. Le monde sorcier anglais jugea que Quirrell avait dû être assassiné par les vampires, Dumbledore annonça qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau professeur pour le remplacer et l'affaire fut close, même si des questions subsistaient : pourquoi Quirrell n'avait pas été drainé de son sang et pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé à Londres si les vampires l'avaient tué ? Arès se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

 

Les cours par équipe avaient commencé. C'était des cours normaux sauf que dès qu'il s'agissait de faire de la pratique, ils devaient s'entraîner avec ceux de leur équipe. Ils avaient aussi des essais à rédiger en commun. Heureusement pour Arès, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec ceux de son équipe, constituée d'Anvald, de Gunhild et d'une des jumelles. Gunhild Lindgren avait réussi à faire s'ouvrir un peu plus le mesuré Anvald Fröde et elle mettait de la bonne humeur dans l'équipe. En revanche Malvina Aguilar, une Sang-pur espagnole, ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Elle ne parlait presque pas, s'en tenant au strict minimum pour aider aux devoirs en communs. Leur équipe fonctionnait cahin-caha avec cette présence réticente mais ils arrivaient au moins à trouver des terrains d'entente.

 

D'autres élèves n'avaient pas cette chance. Lyra se plaignit à Arès du Loki de son groupe, un dénommé Aleksandr Volkov. C'était un garçon étrange, plus grand que la normale mais aussi maigre comme un clou. Il portait de très longs cheveux blancs comme la neige, fins et lisses, attachés en catogan comme il était habituel pour un Sang-pur. Il participait au travail en équipe mais lançait des piques acerbes à ses coéquipiers. Dhyste Nicolau, une sorcière grecque aux cheveux roux un peu susceptible pleurait souvent à cause d'Aleksandr Volkov, ce qui indignait Lyra.

 

Arès avait toujours autant de difficultés à faire de la magie avec sa baguette. Il avait vraiment envie d'en acheter une autre. Un jour, il demanda à Anvald de lui prêter la sienne afin de métamorphoser un objet et il réussit à le faire du premier coup, à son grand étonnement. Son problème venait manifestement de sa baguette complexe et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lennart insistait autant pour qu'il la garde.

 

Ce qui illuminait ses journées étaient les cours de Potions avec le professeur Bailey. Arès se montrait l'un des élèves les plus talentueux de sa classe, à son grand plaisir. Enfin une matière où ses efforts étaient récompensés ! Car dans d'autres matières théoriques il avait du mal à s'en sortir. Le cours de Ljungström d'Initiation aux techniques de la magie était ardu ; le plus difficile était la traduction des runes, une discipline emplie de subtilités. Les cours d'Astronomie pratique avaient commencé avec le retour de la nuit mais ils étaient très courts : ils avaient lieu très tard le soir et Regulus leur expliqua qu'il fallait attendre Novembre pour voir plus de corps célestes.

 

Arès continuait à faire des efforts pour se sociabiliser. Il reçut une réponse de Draco, simple et qui ne donnait pas beaucoup d'informations. Le sorcier lui disait juste qu'il était à Poudlard dans la maison de Serpentard, prônait la supériorité de sa maison pendant une dizaine de lignes puis rabaissait les autres, plus particulièrement Gryffondor dans laquelle il semblait haïr un Ronald Weasley. Il demandait aussi à Arès comment allait Lyra Thompson, 'une de ses amies d'enfance'. Arès lui répondit en lui racontant les démêlés de Lyra avec Aleksandr Volkov. Draco ne mentionna pas Dumbledore une seule seconde dans sa lettre.

 

Il passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque du château avec ses coéquipiers, puis le week-end avec Lyra dans les salles d'études du foyer d'Odin. Il avait fini par comprendre que la jeune fille était réservée mais se livrait quand elle connaissait plus la personne. Elle lui raconta des souvenirs d'enfance avec Draco ; elle avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, même si elle passait son temps à critiquer son arrogance.

 

L'arrogant qui énervait Arès, ce n'était pas Draco : c'était Dimitri Krol. Le seul autre Odin de leur promotion continuait à se tenir à distance mais souvent Arès le surprenait à le fixer, un petit rictus aux lèvres. Dimitri ne faisait pas plus de vagues en public ; il se contentait de marcher de son pas décontracté, élégant avec ses boucles claires, affichant un air de supériorité si ouvertement que c'en était scandaleux.

 

Lennart continuait à superviser ses entraînements de magie sans baguette. Le sorcier notait plein de choses sur des rouleaux de parchemin mais refusait de dire de quoi il s'agissait à Arès. Il était toujours aussi impitoyable et Arès sortait totalement épuisé des longs entraînements qui avaient lieu en soirée. Il maîtrisait de plus en plus sa magie, grâce aux exercices qu'il faisait tous les soirs et tous les matins dans la solitude de sa chambre. La progression était très lente mais Lennart était aux anges.

 

A la fin du mois de septembre Arès nota une amélioration de ses performances avec une baguette. C'était très léger, pourtant ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Le déclic se produisit en cours de métamorphose. Møller, une fois de plus, s'acharnait sur Arès, restant planté devant son bureau. Dans ce genre de situation le reste de l'équipe travaillait dans son coin, Arès étant accaparé par un grand sadique à la forte mâchoire. Face à Møller, il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à garder son calme.

 

"On dirait que vous avez des problèmes, Mr Black. Pourquoi ne suis-pas étonné ?" dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Arès essaya une fois de plus la métamorphose, bien décidé à montrer au professeur ce dont il était capable. Mais rien ne se produisit. "Mr Black, vous vous retenez ! Changez-moi ce scarabée en bouton de manteau immédiatement !" vociférait Møller.

 

Arès serra les dents, faisant encore et encore les mouvements de poignets. Le scarabée essayait désespérément de lui échapper, courant sur ses petites pattes à l'extrémité du bureau. Tous les autres scarabées faisaient le mort sauf celui d'Arès, paniqué par le sorcier qui s'acharnait et gesticulait. Le poing de Møller s'abattit violemment sur la table à quelques centimètres à peine du scarabée qui se retrouva sur le dos, secoué, ses pattes velues se débattant dans le vide.

 

"Mr Black !" rugit Møller. "De la conviction !"

 

La colère d'Arès fit surface. Il baissa sa baguette, leva les yeux et rencontra ceux du professeur. Il imaginait mille tortures ; dans sa tête, il voyant Møller en train de souffrir de ses propres mains et cela le remplit d'un contentement morbide. Il fit un sourire mauvais au professeur… et une immense flamme jaillit de sa baguette, enflammant le bureau. Tout le monde bondit en arrière, Møller beugla quelque chose, éteignant le feu avec sa propre baguette. Lorsque le feu fut maîtrisé, la surface de la table était carbonisée. Quelque chose était posé dessus. C'était un bouton de manteau.

 

Arès dû essuyer les reproches de Møller qui lui donna une retenue ainsi qu'un essai de cinquante centimètres de parchemin pour le lendemain sur les métamorphoses d'un animal en objet inanimé, ce qui était impossible à rédiger en quelques heures seulement mais Arès ne se plaignait pas; Il avait réussi une métamorphose !

 

Suite à cet incident Arès comprit qu'il devait changer de manière de réfléchir. Il imaginait la magie avec baguette comme sa magie sans baguette, alors qu'au contraire elles étaient bien différentes. Sa baguette semblait réagir avec enthousiasme à sa colère ; c'est ce qui s'était passé avec Møller. Dès qu'on demandait à Arès de faire de la magie, il se représentait de nouveau Møller en train de lui meugler dans les oreilles, un sourire vicieux au visage. Aussitôt un flux de magie sortait de sa baguette et il pouvait jeter des sorts presque comme tout le monde. Il avait encore du mal à contrôler le phénomène, ce qui se traduisit par beaucoup de bureaux enflammés et de cheveux roussis. L'autre inconvénient était que ça lui demandait beaucoup de concentration et qu'il ne pouvait jamais lancer un sort instantanément. Il passa aussi beaucoup de temps en retenue. Les professeurs de Métamorphose et de Sortilèges lui firent copier des lignes et des lignes jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. A cause de cela Arès dû passer plusieurs nuits blanches pour rattraper son retard. Le professeur Lennart, lorsqu'il le vit à son tour réduire un bureau en cendres, se contenta de lui donner une série de livres à lire sur le contrôle de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle ainsi qu'un très long essai sur ce thème. Quand ils se virent à nouveau en privé pour l'entraînement d'Arès, Lennart ne fit pas de commentaires mais Arès aurait juré qu'il souriait légèrement.

 

Le mois de septembre pris fin et octobre amena la neige sur Durmstrang ainsi que des journées de plus en plus courtes. Arès échangea deux autres lettres avec Draco. Le Serpentard passait la plupart de ses lettres à se plaindre des Gryffondors. Ça amusait beaucoup Arès ; Lyra, à qui il faisait lire les lettres, faisait un petit sourire attendri.

 

Un soir, alors qu'il étudiait à la bibliothèque entouré de son groupe d'étude habituel - son équipe ainsi que Lyra qui les fréquentait de plus en plus -, un évènement inexplicable se produisit. Arès écoutait Gunhild disserter sur les usages de la rune Elhaz quand soudain une douleur atroce lui transperça la tête.

 

C'était comme si son crâne allait s'ouvrir. Il se tint le front en hurlant de douleur, s'écroulant au sol. On essaya de le redresser mais son corps était secoué de spasmes. Il vomit sur le plancher ciré, toussant à en cracher ses poumons. La douleur sembla durer pendant un temps infini ; il eut à peine conscience d'être transporté à l'infirmerie. Des images défilaient dans sa tête - un serpent gigantesque qui se tortillait sur un sol de pierre, son reflet dans un miroir - un homme âgé, le visage blême et ridé, chauve, ses yeux rouges brillant comme des rubis. Quelqu'un hurlait, quelqu'un de fou, quelqu'un de torturé. Arès se rendit compte, à travers son délire, que c'était lui qui hurlait, que c'était sa gorge qui le brûlait, le brûlait… Il leva les mains à son visage et se contempla, un rictus sur ses lèvres minces. Il hurlait, il se débattait, il frappait des monstres qui se pressaient contre lui. Puis il détourna du miroir et regarda avec délice le serpent se tortiller sur le sol, agonisant. Les yeux d'Arès roulèrent vers l'arrière. Il voyait le serpent mourir et la vie lui revenait, il devenait plus fort, plus jeune. Des cheveux poussaient à toute vitesse sur son crâne, ses rides disparaissaient, ses yeux se faisaient perçants. Il ria, mais son rire glaça le sang d'Arès.

 

Il tomba dans les pommes avec un dernier râle de souffrance.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Arès se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans l'infirmerie, surpris, la tête et la gorge douloureuse. Que faisait-il ici ? Il travaillait dans la bibliothèque avec Lyra et les autres… Soudainement tout lui revint en mémoire : le serpent, les cris, son reflet dans le miroir. Effrayé, il porta frénétiquement les mains à son visage… mais ses poignets étaient solidement attachés à ses côtés. Il se débattit violemment et sa tête fut assaillie de coups de marteau.

 

"Arès, tout va bien" dit une voix douce à côté de lui. Lyra. "Du calme."

 

Il se retourna vers elle. Sa présence l'apaisa. "Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

 

"Tu t'es effondré en hurlant à la bibliothèque et puis tu as commencé à… à te griffer le visage. On aurait dit que tu étais devenu fou !  C'était effrayant." Lyra avait l'air secouée. " Anvald et Gunhild viennent de partir se coucher ; Malvina n'a pas voulu venir te voir" poursuivit Lyra d'un ton énervé. "Enfin, le plus important c'est que tu ailles mieux. Ça va ?"

 

"Oui" dit Arès. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal.

 

"Mrs Bennett a demandé que tu restes attaché au cas où. Je suis désolée, Arès, mais c'était vraiment impressionnant. Tu saignais et tu ne réagissais pas, même quand Anvald t'a giflé…"

 

Arès remarqua que les manchettes de chemise de Lyra étaient tachées de sang. "C'est mon sang ?" demanda-t-il, ahuri.

 

"Tu t'es arraché la peau du front et des joues…" dit doucement Lyra, mal à l'aise.

 

Un éclair de panique traversa Arès. Sa cicatrice ! Elle devait être visible maintenant !

 

"Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'a vu ta cicatrice. Enfin, moi et les autres si, mais de toute façon on le savait déjà. Tu étais tout amoché et maintenant tu as des pansements partout."

 

Arès soupira de soulagement. "Peux-tu appeler le professeur Black, s'il te plaît ? Il faut absolument que je le voie."

 

"Il n'est pas là" lui répondit simplement Lyra. "Mrs Bennett l'a demandé mais il était parti. D'ailleurs beaucoup de professeurs sont absents, même le Directeur ! Je me demande ce qu'il font."

 

Le cerveau d'Arès fonctionnait à plein régime malgré sa migraine. Il savait parfaitement qui il avait vu dans son délire - Voldemort. Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait mais ce qui était sûr c'est que ce n'était pas bon du tout. Peut-être était une sorte de vision qui allait se réaliser, après tout Arès n'était pas à une anomalie près…

 

"Et le professeur Lennart ?"

 

"On l'a croisé dans un couloir après t'avoir amené mais il n'a pas voulu nous écouter. Il avait l'air pressé. Peut-être que les professeurs avaient une réunion…"

 

Arès n'aimait pas ça du tout. Pourquoi la plupart des professeurs de Durmstrang disparaîtraient-ils d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient en commun ? Beaucoup étaient des Mangemorts. Et si cela voulait dire que Voldemort avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Arès frissonna. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi d'un coup ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui pouvait expliquer son délire.

 

Lorsqu'il s'endormit cette nuit-là, il fit un rêve étrange. Des personnes étaient rassemblées autour de lui dans un grand cachot, des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes. Ils portaient des masques blancs et des robes noires à capuchon. Ils se prosternaient devant lui. Il lançait des maléfices à certains d'entre eux, les faisant se tortiller sur le sol un peu comme le serpent l'avait fait, hurlant leur détresse. Arès ne se souvint pas du rêve le lendemain mais il lui laissa une étrange sensation de malaise.

 

-OoO-


	4. Entrevues et imprévus

 

Regulus vint le voir le lendemain matin. Il jeta des sorts autour du lit afin de créer une bulle dont ne sortirait aucun son pour avoir plus d'intimité.

 

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il, considérant d'un air inquiet ses poignets attachés.

 

"Je ne sais pas" répondit Arès. "J'étais à la bibliothèque quand soudain j'ai eu très mal à la tête, c'était comme si elle allait se séparer en deux. Et... il y avait des images."

 

"Des images de quoi ?" le relança doucement Regulus.

 

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Ça paraît impossible." Arès prit sa respiration avant d'annoncer la suite. "Je crois que c'était Voldemort" souffla-t-il.

 

Regulus tressaillit. "Par la barbe de Merlin !" Son visage pâlissait de seconde en seconde et il s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Arès. Il semblait profondément secoué par la nouvelle. D'ailleurs, Arès le détailla, un peu surpris par l'aspect du sorcier. Celui-ci semblait épuisé, de larges cernes noires cerclaient ses yeux un peu embrumés par la fatigue, ayant perdu leur éclat gris clair si caractéristique. Le sorcier ne semblait pas sortir d'une simple réunion de professeurs.

 

"Il va falloir que tu me dises exactement ce que tu as vu, Arès" lui demanda-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

 

Arès s'humecta les lèvres. "Un homme tuait un serpent. Il était content. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il avait l'air vieux. Et puis… ça va sembler fou mais… Il s'est mis à rajeunir ! Et il riait, riait, c'était atroce… ça résonnait dans ma tête…" Il jeta un regard préoccupé à Regulus. "Est-ce que je deviens fou ?"

 

Il avait omis délibérément le fait qu'il avait senti et vu les choses comme s'il avait lui-même été Voldemort. C'était suffisamment délirant comme ça.

 

"Bien sûr que non" le rassura Regulus. Mais des plis s'étaient formés sur son front. "Mais c'est étrange que ça tombe _maintenant_ … Je vais être franc avec toi, Arès. Tu te rappelles, il y a quelques semaines, je t'ai dit que je ferai quelque chose que tu n'apprécieras pas." Arès hocha lentement la tête, mis en garde par la gravité de Regulus. "Depuis un mois, la Marque des Ténèbres a commencé à brunir de nouveau. Elle s'était presque effacée avec toutes ces années. Ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Voldemort retrouvait ses forces. Et hier…"

 

Regulus retroussa sa manche et lui présenta son avant-bras gauche. La Marque des Ténèbres qu'Arès avait vu dans les livres était là, noire comme l'encre, menaçante. "Hier, il a appelé ses Mangemorts. J'y suis allé, Arès. Je l'ai _vu_."

 

Le sang d'Arès ne fit qu'un tour. "Comment ça, tu y es allé ?"

 

"C'était nécessaire ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de le trahir."

 

"Mais tu avais dit que tu te dresserais contre Voldemort" s'indigna Arès.

 

 "Seulement s'il fallait te protéger ! Mais pour l'instant il n'a même pas parlé de toi ! Et tant que tu es à Durmstrang tu es en parfaite sécurité."

 

"Mais tu m'as adopté ! Tu savais qu'il fallait faire un choix, non ? Voldemort a tué mes parents ! Et il voudra sûrement me tuer moi aussi, puisque c'est à cause de moi qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs pendant si longtemps !"

 

"Il ne pourra pas te tuer, je te le jure. Tu seras en sécurité. Il ne se doutera jamais qu'un de ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles a adopté Harry Potter. Et maintenant tu es bien caché, avec l'adoption. Si les gens ne voient pas ta cicatrice, ils ne se douteront jamais de ta véritable identité."

 

"Alors tu es vraiment un Mangemort" constata froidement Arès.

 

"Je l'ai toujours été. J'ai été marqué pendant ma sixième année à Poudlard."

 

Arès détourna le regard, les yeux humides. Il se sentait trahi. Il savait que Regulus était un Mangemort mais il avait cru le jour de l'adoption qu'il renonçait à Voldemort. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

 

"Je suis désolé" dit Regulus. "Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi d'accepter ça. Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerai, même si pour cela je dois trahir Voldemort. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, je vais essayer de rester dans le cercle de ses fidèles sans que personne ne soupçonne quelque chose. C'est risqué mais comme ça je serai exactement où il en sera avec Harry Potter."

 

"Tu ne pourras pas garder tes secrets" dit Arès, amer. "Il sait même surement déjà tout. Voldemort est un Legilimens !" Il avait lu ça dans les livres. Voldemort était réputé pour savoir si quelqu'un lui mentait sans même avoir besoin de rentrer dans son esprit.

 

"Il n'en sait rien du tout. Tu crois qu'il est le seul Legilimens ? Je suis le professeur de la Magie de l'Esprit à Durmstrang, Arès."

 

Arès écarquilla les yeux. "Vraiment ? Ça veut dire que depuis tout ce temps, tu lis dans mes pensées ?"

 

"Pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille ? Je te fais confiance, Arès. Tu es comme mon fils."

 

Regulus lui sourit et Arès soutint son regard, un peu gêné. Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance en retour ? Depuis qu'il connaissait le sorcier, il s'était senti bien avec lui. Tout semblait naturel. Il se souvint de la façon dont s'était déroulée l'adoption et les vœux qu'ils avaient faits ce jour-là. Emu, il se remémora les paroles de son père adoptif. 'Je jure de te soutenir, de t'accompagner et de t'éclairer, mon fils ; je te transmets mon sang et mes valeurs afin que ma vie soit tienne'. Regulus semblait sincère dans sa volonté de le protéger. Mais saurait-il tromper Voldemort ?

 

"Il faut qu'on parle, justement" continua Regulus. "De ce que j'ai appris hier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé où tu étais mais personne n'a rien dit. Il a lancé les Mangemorts à ta recherche."

 

"Et toi ?" demanda Arès.

 

"Moi, je suis dans une école… je ne peux rien faire, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pour mission de collecter de nouveaux partisans ici parmi les élèves en fin de cursus."

 

Arès renifla dédaigneusement. "J'imagine."

 

"Il va falloir que tu te méfies" dit Regulus. "Beaucoup de Mangemorts habitent sur cette île. Elle est comme un sanctuaire pour les mages noirs depuis très longtemps et quand Voldemort a disparu, le Directeur Karkaroff a invité beaucoup de Mangemorts."

 

"Comment ça ?"

 

"Sur l'île il y a une petit ville sorcière. Le Directeur n'est pas que directeur de l'école, il est aussi celui qui gère les charmes de protection. C'est le chef de l'île, si tu préfères."

 

"Et pleins de Mangemorts habitent ici ? Mais ils vont savoir que je suis là !"

 

"Bien sûr que non ! Les seules personnes qui savent que tu es vraiment Harry Potter sont celles qui étaient au test d'entrée et ils ne peuvent pas en parler. Même les professeurs sont sous ce charme, sauf moi suite à l'adoption. Non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça pour l'instant. Reste discret et surtout, surtout, ne sors pas de l'enceinte de l'école. Certain de ces Mangemorts sont très dangereux."

 

"Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi es-tu Mangemort ?"

 

Regulus souffla. "Les Black sont une des familles de Sang-purs à la magie noire les plus anciennes. Ma mère et mon père étaient d'accord avec les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres dès le tout début. Ma mère l'idolâtrait. C'était un prophète pour les mages noirs, la personne qui les acceptait et leur donnait envie de se battre pour avoir des droits égaux à ceux des mages blancs."

 

"Mais je croyais que l'idéologie de Voldemort reposait sur la valeur du sang sorcier ?"

 

"C'est un de ses chevaux de bataille en effet. Tu sais que la magie diminue au fur et à mesure que nous nous croisons avec des Moldus. Même les Nés-Moldus sont néfastes à nos pouvoirs magiques. Pour Voldemort il est inconcevable que nous laissions mourir la magie, c'est pourquoi il prône la supériorité des Sang-purs. Il voudrait pouvoir contrôler les naissances afin d'empêcher cette catastrophe, notamment en ne donnant le droit d'avoir des enfants que si au moins l'un des parents est Sang-pur et l'autre un Sang-mêlé avec beaucoup de sang sorcier. Il voudrait que nous éliminions les Nés-Moldus dès la naissance pour éviter qu'ils ne se mélangent aux vrais sorciers et les contaminent avec leur sang. Je suis d'accord avec ses idées. En plus c'est le seul Mage noir assez puissant pour mener la guerre contre les mages blancs. Il peut nous donner un nouveau monde, Arès ! Un monde où tu pourras faire de la magie noire sans que l'on te traite de créature démoniaque ! Un monde que l'on construirait pour les générations de sorciers à venir ! Et les mages blancs aussi en profiteraient aussi. Leur magie a beaucoup plus diminué que la nôtre car ils se sont toujours plus facilement mêlés au Moldus. Ça leur coûte cher. Je pense qu'ils commencent à s'en rendre compte. Même les anciennes familles comme les Dumbledore ont un parent Moldu."

 

"Je comprends qu'il faille faire quelque chose contre ça, mais ça n'excuse pas les méthodes de Voldemort ! Il tue des innocents, il torture des enfants devant leurs parents ! Pleins de malheurs ont eu lieu à cause de lui. Sirius est enfermé à Azkaban pour des crimes qu'il n'a pas commis ! Et moi… Il a voulu tuer un bébé de un an ! Rien ne peut justifier ça !"

 

"Je sais que c'est injuste, Arès, mais c'était la guerre. Tes parents étaient dans le camp adverse. Ils n'ont pas montré de pitié aux Mangemorts qu'ils ont croisés, si ça peut te rassurer. Des choses comme ça arrivent en temps de guerre."

 

Arès cacha ses yeux, de nouveau humides de larmes. Il se sentait à la fois triste et frustré que Regulus ne voie pas Voldemort tel qu'il était : un meurtrier.

 

"Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ça" dit Regulus. "Dans quelques années, tu verras. Et d'ici là, je vais tout faire pour que la guerre ne t'atteigne pas." Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Arès. Le jeune sorcier fut surpris par un tel geste et allait lui demander pourquoi, mais Regulus s'éloignait déjà. "Je te promets."

 

"Tu as intérêt" murmura imperceptiblement Arès alors que le sorcier quittait l'infirmerie. "Car quand ton cher Voldemort découvrira ce que tu as fait, il sera furieux…"

 

-OoO-

 

 

La vie recommença comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Arès savait que quelque chose avait changé. Une nouvelle ambiance régnait dans Durmstrang. L'air était tendu par une espèce d'impatience mêlée d'inquiétude. Même si personne n'en parlait ouvertement, presque tout le monde semblait au courant du retour de Voldemort. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Arès se rendit compte que presque tous les élèves devaient avoir des parents Mangemorts, ce qui était une perspective effrayante. Il en vint à bénir son adoption, frissonnant à l'idée qu'ils comprennent tous qui il était réellement. Il se maquillait avec d'autant plus de soin le matin.

 

En revanche la Gazette du Sorcier ne mentionna pas une seule fois le retour de Voldemort et les activités des Mangemorts. Il semblait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait dans l'ombre pour l'instant.

 

L'hiver arriva et avec lui les jours raccourcirent. A la fin du mois de novembre, le soleil ne se levait plus. Ce fut une drôle de période. Il neigeait beaucoup et quand il ne neigeait pas les étoiles étincelaient dans le ciel comme jamais ne l'avait vu Arès. Regulus était tout content pour ses cours d'Astronomie qui avaient lieu dans la matinée quand le ciel était découvert.

 

Un autre phénomène qu'Arès découvrit et qui le laissa sans voix était l'aurore boréale. Celle-ci commençait en fin d'après-midi et se terminait vers minuit. Ses couleurs irréelles l'enchantaient ; il était charmé par ses lents mouvements colorés. Lors de la première de l'année, il était tellement surpris qu'il alla la contempler seul dans sa clairière. La solitude, si rare pour lui à présent, avait la même saveur que les heures grappillées la nuit chez les Dursley quand la porte de son placard s'ouvrait : elle était magique, comme un petit plaisir interdit.

 

Les matchs de Quidditch commencèrent. Il y avait une Coupe qui se jouait sur l'année entière entre les cinq équipes, une par Foyer, mais Arès n'assista qu'à l'un d'entre eux qui opposait les Vidar aux Baldr. Ce fut formidable. L'attrapeur des Baldr était un véritable virtuose ; Arès reconnut un des deux jeunes talents qu'il avait vu jouer pendant l'été. Il s'appelait Viktor Krum, était en Quatrième Année et on lui apprit même qu'il venait d'intégrer l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie, son pays natal.

 

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir les autres matchs. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec les membres de son équipe. Malvina les suivait mais se contentait souvent de répondre quand on lui demandait quelque chose. Elle ne participait pas vraiment à la vie du groupe. En revanche Anvald et Gunhild étaient devenus bons amis. Anvald devenait beaucoup plus ouvert au contact de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci l'embêtait toujours un peu. Leur sujet de chamaillerie préféré était le Quidditch.

 

"Tes Cerfs-volants de Karasjok se sont fait démonté par les Gobelins de Gordzisk !" lança Anvald un dimanche soir, les résultats des matchs du week-end en main. Gunhild était norvégienne et défendait les Cerfs-volants avec conviction. Après tout, elle venait de Karasjok et son grand-frère était un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe.

 

"Ah oui ? Et bien regarde comment tes Sockets de Stockholm se sont rétamés face aux Harpies d'Holyhead !" répliqua Gunhild.

 

"Tu parles ! C'était un match injuste. Regarde le nombre de penalties que l'arbitre a accordé aux Sockets !"

 

"Ils avaient dû l'acheter, ces sales petits tricheurs !"

 

Et ça continuait pendant des heures, au désespoir de Malvina Aguilar qui leur lançait des regards noirs.

 

Elle n'appréciait pas non plus Arès mais elle avait une bonne raison. Pendant un cours de Magie Noire, alors qu'ils pratiquaient un sortilège qui empêchait leur adversaire de décoller ses pieds du sol, Arès avait encore eu du mal à utiliser sa baguette et avait mis le feu aux cheveux de Malvina. Depuis ce jour elle l'évitait comme la peste et ne lui accordait pas un regard.

 

Elle n'était pas la seule avec qui Arès avait du mal à s'entendre. Comme d'habitude, Dimitri se baladait de cours en cours avec son sourire supérieur. Il ne parlait pas à Arès mais lui lançait des regards indéchiffrables qui lui hérissaient les cheveux. C'était un regard calculateur. Arès craignait le pire, car Dimitri savait qu'il était Harry Potter, même s'il ne pouvait pas le dire ouvertement il avait dû trouver un plan pour lui nuire d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 

Un petit groupe de huit personnes s'était formé autour d'Arès. Il y avait, bien sûr, les membres de son équipe. Malvina les suivait même si elle ne semblait pas enchantée. Car sa sœur jumelle, Senalda, s'était mise à les fréquenter. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Lyra Thompson et elles semblaient bien s'entendre. Dhyste Nicolau et Ludwig Brunner complétait leur petit groupe, eux aussi des membres de l'équipe n°1, celle de Lyra. Ils étudiaient ensemble le soir à la bibliothèque et s'asseyaient près des uns des autres en cours. Le seul membre de l'équipe n°1 qui restait à l'écart était Aleksandr Volkov. C'était un Loki, un "rusé". Arès avait vite appris à décrypter les foyers et les caractéristiques de leurs membres.

 

Les Loki semblaient avoir un seul camp : le leur. En règle générale ils se comportaient de manière supérieure et dédaigneuse. Mais Arès avait vu la vraie personnalité de Malvina quand elle était avec sa sœur : protectrice et aimante. Il supposait que les Loki étaient ceux qui portaient un masque de dédain afin d'arriver à leurs fins.

 

Les Baldr, dont faisaient partie Dhyste Nicolau et Gunhild Lindgren, était les "vertueux". C'était des personnes ouvertes et généreuses, un peu innocentes peut-être.

 

Les Snotra comme Ludwig se distinguaient par leur génie. C'était tous d'excellents élèves qui passaient leur temps à étudier. Ludwig, en revanche, étudiait moins qu'Arès. C'était un véritable génie avec une mémoire d'éléphant. Il résolvait n'importe quel problème arithmétique et déchiffrait n'importe quelle rune avec une facilité déconcertante. Il avait l'air blasé de tout mais dès qu'une petite chose arrivait à réveiller son intérêt il se montrait le plus acharné de tous les étudiants.

 

Les Vidar étaient discrets. C'était ceux que l'on ne remarquait pas. Anvald en faisait partie et ça se comprenait : le jeune sorcier avait une présence discrète quand Gunhild n'était pas dans les parages. Senalda Aguilar en faisait aussi partie. Arès constata que tous les Vidar semblaient passer inaperçus. Il ne connaissait ces deux-là que parce qu'ils étaient dans le même groupe mais il était incapable de dire qui d'autre était un Vidar.

 

Les cours continuèrent comme au début de l'année : complexes et difficiles à suivre. Les professeurs leur demandaient une charge de travail de plus en plus importante, ne leur laissant pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Heureusement les vacances de Noël leur offrirent un break apprécié. Presque tous les élèves rentrèrent chez eux, même Anvald qui était content de retrouver sa famille après six mois d'exil. Arès se retrouva presque tout seul dans le Foyer d'Odin alors Regulus l'invita à venir passer les vacances dans ses appartements du château. Ils passèrent le réveillon de Noël tous les deux. C'était la première fois qu'Arès fêtait Noël et Regulus mis le paquet : tout l'appartement fut décoré par les elfes de maison. Un grand sapin fut installé dans le salon et des fées lumineuses volaient un peu partout. Ils oublièrent tous deux leurs soucis et s'amusèrent comme le ferait une famille normale. Arès donna son cadeau à Regulus, un beau pendentif en argent représentant la constellation du Lion dont faisait partie l'étoile Regulus. En échange il reçut un balai volant.

 

"Le nimbus 2000" lui annonça fièrement Regulus. "Je t'ai vu voler, tu as vraiment du talent !"

 

Arès, ému, le serra dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait quelque chose à Noël. Le lendemain il fut ébahi en voyant le tas de cadeaux qui l'attendaient au pied du sapin. Visiblement presque tout son petit groupe d'amis avait décidé de lui faire un cadeau. Il leur en avait fait aussi, bien sûr, mais il ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir. Anvald lui offrit un livre de Quidditch, Lyra une magnifique plume d'aigle noire et argent, Gunhild une écharpe à l'effigie des Cerfs-volants de Karasjok.  Il reçut de Malvina une fausse baguette magique qui se transforma en crapaud en plastique quand il l'agita. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

 

Après avoir déballé les cadeaux ils allèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch illuminé magiquement pour essayer le Nimbus 2000. Arès vola dans la nuit polaire comme jamais il n'avait volé auparavant. Le balai était rapide et réagissait à la moindre indication. Il se permit quelques acrobaties et quand il redescendit Regulus l'applaudit chaleureusement. Puis ils allèrent manger le repas de Noël à la table des professeurs. Il n'y avait pas d'autres élèves alors Regulus inclut Arès dans les discussions avec Lennart, Bailey et Møller. Pour l'occasion son professeur détesté se comporta de manière civile et Arès se surpris à passer un bon moment en sa compagnie. C'était de loin le plus beau Noël qu'il ait jamais eu.

 

L'année scolaire reprit, les professeurs redoublant d'ingéniosité pour remplir leur emploi du temps d'essais à rédiger et de sorts à pratiquer. Mais Arès pensait beaucoup à Voldemort. Il voyait Regulus le samedi après-midi et celui-ci lui reportait les activités du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semblait obsédé par la recherche d'Harry Potter et ses meilleurs Mangemorts étaient sur le coup. Il lui dit que Dumbledore avait réuni son groupe de soldats de la première guerre, l'Ordre du Phénix, pour le rechercher. Les Mangemorts l'avait découvert et ça avait rendu Voldemort très en colère. Arès était bien placé pour le savoir.

 

Il avait eu deux ou trois fois des visions comme la première fois, lors du retour de Voldemort. Elles arrivaient souvent la nuit, quand il était seul dans sa chambre. Et heureusement car à chaque fois elles lui faisaient atrocement mal à la tête. Il s'était fait apprendre par des Mangemorts que l'Ordre du Phénix cherchait Harry Potter un soir de décembre, ce qui l'avait rendu furieux - enfin, ce qui avait rendu Voldemort furieux. C'était très perturbant de voir son propre père s'agenouiller à travers les yeux de Voldemort.

 

Arès ne savait pas pourquoi il avait de telles visions. Il regarda un peu dans la bibliothèque de Durmstrang mais il ne trouva rien. Il n'osait pas en parler à Regulus. Celui-ci avait eu l'air tellement inquiet quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait vu Voldemort revenir. Heureusement le phénomène restait assez rare et les visions étaient très courtes. Il ne tomba plus dans les pommes comme la première fois mais il restait un peu tremblant pendant un jour ou deux après chaque vision ce qui l'obligeait à inventer des excuses. Arès était de plus en plus proche de Lyra et elle croyait de moins en moins à ses excuses. Elle soupçonnait quelque chose, Arès le voyait dans son regard intelligent qui s'allumait d'une lueur inquiète quand elle le regardait.

 

A la fin du mois de février, alors que le soleil recommençait à se lever pour une heure ou deux au-dessus des montagnes, il eut une vision particulièrement horrible. Voldemort torturait quelqu'un dans un cachot. Ça dura presque une heure entière. A la fin, il laissa la personne presque entièrement dépecée, mourant lentement, dans un coin où les insectes venaient déjà grignoter sa peau. Arès fut très malade, il vomit beaucoup et le lendemain il était fiévreux. L'infirmière Mrs Bennett le soigna, persuadé qu'il avait attrapé un coup de froid.

 

C'était complètement différent de voir quelqu'un se faire torturer que simplement l'imaginer.

 

Arès gardait silencieusement ce poids sur le cœur. Il se réfugia dans le travail pour éviter de repenser à la scène dont il avait été témoin. Les entraînements de magie sans baguette avançaient toujours aussi lentement mais le professeur Lennart était toujours aussi enthousiaste. Il lui faisait imiter tous les sortilèges qui lui passaient par la tête, épuisant complètement Arès. Heureusement, vers le milieu du printemps, Arès constata qu'il commençait à contrôler sa baguette. Il n'arrivait pas encore à doser l'effet du sort qu'il lançait mais il ne provoquait plus de dommages collatéraux. Petit à petit, Malvina redevint plus agréable avec lui - même si agréable était un mot un peu fort. Elle recommença à lui parler et l'ambiance du petit groupe se détendit considérablement.

 

Draco échangeait toujours des lettres avec Arès. Ils s'écrivaient une fois par semaine. Ils échangeaient sur leur vie à l'école, les gens qu'ils fréquentaient. Arès avait un peu l'impression de connaître Poudlard grâce à Draco. Cependant il y avait une règle silencieuse entre eux : ne jamais parler de choses sérieuses. Arès soupçonnait Draco d'être réellement innocent par rapport à Voldemort, même si son propre père était un Mangemort. C'était un enfant, comme Arès devrait normalement l'être - mais comment être innocent quand on voyait le monde à travers les yeux de Voldemort ?

 

Plus l'année avançait, plus ses visions se rapprochaient. Des fois, elles avaient même lieu pendant ses cours. Il faisait comme si tout était normal alors que sa tête le lançait douloureusement. Heureusement ces visions diurnes n'était pas aussi fortes que celles qu'il avait le soir, les images étaient floues et les sons étouffés. Il jouait très bien la comédie et personne ne semblait se rendre compte de ses secrets, sauf Lyra qui lui jetait pendant ces visions des coups d'œil suspicieux.

 

Vers le début du mois de mai il nota une évolution dans ces phénomènes: sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Vraiment mal. Il n'agonisait plus comme il l'avait fait le jour du retour de Voldemort, Merlin soit loué, mais la douleur était forte et durait plusieurs heures. Elle avait souvent lieu après les visions ou alors, quelquefois, elle se faisait sentir au beau milieu de la journée et était accompagnée d'émotions, souvent la rage ou la joie. Mais ces émotions n'appartenaient pas à Arès…

 

Une nouvelle préoccupation s'ajouta dans son esprit, ce qui lui fit mettre de côté ces considérations : la préparation des examens de fin d'année. Ceux-ci étaient extrêmement ardus au point que tous les ans deux ou trois élèves de Première Année étaient renvoyés de Durmstrang. Il y avait aussi un système de compétition : les premiers de chaque matière recevaient des récompenses et  l'équipe avec les meilleurs résultats était mise à l'honneur. L'équipe n°2 dont faisait partie Arès redoubla d'efforts ; pour l'occasion même Malvina se mit à participer avec vigueur aux travaux en groupe et elle prit même l'initiative de leur constituer un planning de révision.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Un soir, alors qu'il s'entraînait en Potions à une heure avancée, tout seul, dans le laboratoire du Foyer d'Odin, Lyra vint le trouver, haletante.

 

"Il y a un couloir interdit !" s'exclama-t-elle, radieuse.

 

Arès haussa les sourcils, inquiet de l'état de son amie. "Et ?"

 

Elle sembla déçue. "Ah, tu le savais."

 

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur une table. Arès était plongé dans la confection d'une potion d'Amnésie, qui était un peu complexe. L'intrusion de la jeune sorcière le dérangeait quelque peu.

 

"Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange quand même ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

 

"Qu'il y ait un couloir interdit aux élèves ? Non, pas vraiment. Il est situé près des appartements des professeurs, ça se comprend."

 

Elle eut un sourire victorieux. "Et s'il est interdit aux professeurs aussi ?"

 

Arès faillit lâcher un flacon de liquide explosif d'Eruptif dans le chaudron. "Quoi ?" s'étonna-t-il.

 

"Je me baladais dans le château et j'ai vu le professeur Wells se faire interpeller par Møller. Møller lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici et Wells a juste fait _demi-tour_ ! Il n'a même pas cherché à discuter !"

 

"Je le comprends, Møller est plutôt effrayant."

 

"Mais Arès ! Møller l'a empêché de passer par un couloir ! C'est bizarre non ?"

 

"Il doit donner sur ses appartements, il garde les autres à distance, c'est tout. Tu te fais des idées."

 

Lyra fit la moue.

 

"Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu suivais Wells ou quoi ?" La jeune sorcière rougit. "Non, vraiment ?!"

 

Wells était leur professeur de Sortilèges et Enchantements. C'était le professeur le plus jeune et le plus séduisant. Lyra avait l'air d'avoir développé un coup de cœur pour lui. Arès sourit.

 

"C'est pas le problème !" répliqua Lyra. "Møller protège quelque chose, c'est évident !"

 

Arès soupira. "Je vais être obligé de venir voir ça avec toi, hein ?" Elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Arès coupa le feu sous son chaudron. Puis il regarda l'heure. "Il est plus de minuit" protesta-t-il.

 

"Justement, raison de plus d'y aller maintenant. Møller va être parti. Et de toute façon tu peux ronchonner autant que tu veux, tu faisais une potion à cette heure-là alors tu n'avais pas prévu de te coucher tôt."

 

Arès se laissa entraîner par Lyra vers le fameux couloir. Juste avant de tourner l'angle, Lyra chuchota :

 

"Cachons nos présences." Elle jeta des sorts de Silence sur leurs chaussures. Arès leva les yeux au ciel. Ils passèrent le coude. Le couloir était désert. Des torches brûlaient sur les murs, comme dans le reste du château, ce qui leur permit de distinguer que le couloir n'avait pas de portes.

 

"Il n'y a rien ici" fit remarquer Arès tout bas.

 

Lyra lui jeta un regard suppliant. "Allez, on traverse le couloir !" Arès la suivit. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle en faisait tout un plat. Møller n'était pas du genre à cacher un gros secret ; il devait y avoir une explication très simple à l'interdiction du couloir.

 

Le couloir formait un coude vers la droite. Derrière, il continuait un peu. Au bout, ils virent une porte. Lyra s'avança, triomphante. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, tourna… et rien ne se produisit.

 

"Tu es folle" chuchota précipitamment Arès, prêt à faire demi-tour. Si c'est les appartements de Møller…"

 

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et déverrouilla la porte d'un sort. Derrière, un escalier en pierre s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. "On y va !" dit-elle.

 

Arès l'arrêta en attrapant son bras. "D'accord, mais je passe devant."

 

Lyra obéit à contrecœur face à son expression déterminée. Il devait protéger la jeune sorcière. Qui sait sur quoi ils pouvaient déboucher ? Si c'était interdit, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison… une raison dangereuse peut-être. Arès agrippa fermement sa baguette.

 

"Lumos !" Un grand éclair lumineux éclaira l'escalier, les aveuglant et s'éteignant aussitôt. "Nom d'un phoque à moustaches !" jura-t-il.

 

Lyra lui lança un regard amusé. Il avait passé trop de temps avec Gunhild et le vocabulaire fleuri de la Baldr était en train de déteindre sur lui. "Je vais le faire" dit-elle. "Lumos !"

 

Un petit faisceau lumineux apparut à la pointe de sa baguette, leur permettant de descendre sans risque les marches. L'escalier semblait continuer à l'infini. Ils descendirent un long moment avant d'en atteindre la fin. L'escalier débouchait sur une vaste salle entièrement en pierre. Elle était entièrement nue mais de nombreuses portes de tailles et de matières différentes s'alignaient le long des murs.

 

Arès et Lyra se regardèrent, puis allèrent ouvrir la porte la plus proche d'eux. Lyra dut la déverrouiller avec un 'Alohomora'. La porte s'ouvrit sur un long tunnel qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

 

"Si c'est comme ça derrière toutes les portes qu'il y a ici, on risque d'y passer un bout de temps" fit remarquer Arès.

 

"Ouvrons quelques portes au hasard" proposa Lyra. "Si nous ne trouvons rien ce soir, nous reviendrons plus tard."

 

Du milieu de la salle, ils regardèrent les portes. "Celle-là" dit Arès, pointant une grande porte métallique. Si une des portes renfermait quelque chose d'important, c'était celle-là, la plus solide. Arès se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par elle. Quelque chose derrière le métal l'appelait.

 

"Alohomora !" prononça Lyra, pointant sa baguette sur la lourde porte. Rien ne se produisit. "Il va falloir quelque chose de plus puissant…"

 

"Aperietur mihi !" coupa Arès. Un éclair argenté puissant sortit de sa baguette et un 'clic' retentit.

 

"J'imagine que ça marche comme ça" marmonna Lyra en le suivant.

 

Ils étaient dans une salle en pierre plus petite. De l'autre côté se dressait une porte similaire à celle qu'ils venaient de franchir. Au centre il y avait comme un autel en pierre. Arès s'approcha. L'autel semblait étrangement récent par rapport aux vieux souterrains âgés d'au moins un millénaire.  Au milieu de la stèle il y avait une petite cavité circulaire d'environ trois centimètres de diamètre. Arès passa la main dessus, intrigué. Une douce chaleur émanait de la stèle.

 

"Il y a de la magie là-dedans" dit Arès à l'attention de Lyra qui s'escrimait sur la porte.

 

Elle le rejoignit. "Tu crois que c'est quelque chose pour ouvrir la porte ?"

 

"Je crois bien" répondit Arès. "Quelque chose doit s'imbriquer au centre… quelque chose de rond… Une pièce peut-être ? Une médaille ? Ou alors il faut dessiner quelque chose dedans, une rune peut-être…"

 

"Arès !" l'appela Lyra, revenue à la porte solidement fermée. "Essaye, toi, au moins !"

 

Il s'exécuta et lança un Aperietur Mihi. De nouveau, un éclair argenté quitta sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

 

"Il lui fallait ta magie de brute, après tout" le taquina Lyra de sa voix douce.

 

Il lui sourit et pénétra dans l'obscurité qui régnait derrière la porte. Lyra l'éclairait avec son Lumos. Ils marchèrent un peu sans rien rencontrer. Arès était rempli d'une excitation nouvelle. Il se sentait attiré… Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il connaissait déjà aux fins fonds des souterrains de Durmstrang.

 

Un bruit résonna dans les ténèbres.

 

"C'était quoi, ça ?" chuchota Lyra, paniquée.

 

Arès haussa les épaules. Le bruit recommença. C'était comme un grognement grave. Puis il y eut des coups sourds.

 

"Je n'aime pas ça" dit Lyra. "Faisons demi-tour !"

 

"Non !" s'exclama brusquement Arès. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qui l'attirait à ce point.  Ils continuèrent, Lyra s'agrippant à son bras. Le bruit recommença et cette fois-ci, aucun doute n'était possible…

 

"C'est un dragon !" s'écria Lyra. "Viens, on fait demi-tour !"

 

Arès ne voulait pas faire demi-tour. Il se sentait bien en bas dans ces ténèbres ; quelque chose l'appelait, il le sentait. Il devait savoir. "Ecoute, Lyra…"

 

Le dragon apparut dans le faisceau du Lumos. Il était immense. Presque entièrement noir avec des cornes de bronze, ses grands yeux jaunes aux pupilles en forme de fentes verticales brillaient intensément dans l'obscurité. Il cligna des yeux, leva la tête et émit un rugissement puissant qui résonna à l'infini dans le souterrain. Sa grande gueule était hérissée de crocs acérés. D'un seul coup, le dragon agita ses grandes ailes et fut sur eux.

 

Tout se passa très vite : il se jeta sur eux, lâchant un jet de flamme ; Lyra les protégea en faisant apparaître une langue d'eau. Arès l'attrapa et les fit se jeter sur le côté alors que le dragon fondait sur eux. Les grandes griffes plongèrent dans le sol, déchirant la pierre. Lyra hurla, paniquée. Arès, la tenant toujours fermement, partit en courant vers la sortie, zigzagant pour éviter les jets de flammes. Lyra jeta un sort de Conjonctivite par-dessus son épaule mais il manqua sa cible, énervant encore plus le dragon. Il allait de nouveau fondre sur eux. Arès le sentit et les propulsa plus loin, hors de la portée du dragon. Ils étaient acculés contre un mur. Le dragon se relevait et agitait ses grandes ailes, prêt à se jeter sur eux. Lyra jeta de nouveau un sort de Conjonctivite, qui marcha cette fois-ci. Ils en profitèrent pour courir.

 

"Merlin merlin merlin" gémissait sans s'arrêter la jeune sorcière.

 

Le dragon, blessé, mugissait et rugissait de rage, soufflant du feu. Puis il chargea à nouveau.

 

"Il arrive !" hurla Lyra.

 

Arès s'arrêta et fit demi-tour, se postant face à l'immense dragon qui se précipitait sur lui. Lyra cria. Arès ferma les yeux et appela sa magie noire. Elle répondit aussitôt à son appel. Il jeta sa paume de main en avant au moment où un jet de flammes allait l'engloutir… et sa magie explosa vers l'avant en une vague argentée, provoquant une grande détonation. Arès regarda, subjugué, le dragon se faire projeter en arrière, son feu mourant dans les ténèbres. La créature gémit, recroquevillée dans l'ombre.

 

Ils partirent en courant vers la sortie et refermèrent la porte le plus vite possible. Essoufflé, Arès se laissa tomber contre un mur. Lyra le rejoignit, en état de choc.

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" demanda-t-elle.

 

La vision d'Arès était un peu floue. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, il reconnaissait les symptômes, c'était une exhaustion magique, et peut-être pas légère cette fois-ci.

 

"Il faut absolument que j'aille voir mon père" dit-il faiblement.

 

"Arès !" s'exclama Lyra. "Ça va ?"

 

"Oui, ça ira. Juste fatigué." Il rassembla le peu de forces qu'il avait encore pour se lever. "Dépêchons-nous de partir d'ici, je ne préfère pas savoir si la porte peut le retenir ou non…"

 

Lyra acquiesça et ils prirent le chemin du retour. Arès se sentait devenir faible mais il voulait absolument s'éloigner de cet endroit avant de s'écrouler. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on les surprenne dans un endroit interdit, il ne voulait pas être renvoyé de Durmstrang. Dès qu'ils dépassèrent le couloir interdit, il se sentit chanceler.

 

"Rentre au Foyer. Je vais aller voir mon père maintenant" dit-il à Lyra.

 

Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie à l'idée de le laisser seul mais obéit quand même. Leurs chemins se séparèrent. Arès savait qu'il n'était pas loin, il devait tenir… Il ne voyait presque plus rien mais il savait où aller. Il parcourut deux couloirs en s'appuyant contre les murs et s'écroula devant la porte de Regulus, utilisant ses dernières forces pour y frapper.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois, il se réveilla dans l'infirmerie. Mrs Bennett se jeta immédiatement sur lui.

 

"Bien, Mr Black. Ne bougez surtout pas. Je vous ausculte." Elle jeta une série de sorts en marmonnant les formules magiques, regardant les lumières qui s'échappaient du corps d'Arès. Finalement elle lui adressa un regard inquiet. "Je ne vais pas demander comment vous vous êtes fait ça, mais quoi que ce soit, ne le refaites jamais. Je vous garde une semaine de plus."

 

"Quoi ?" s'écria Arès.

 

"Vous êtes restés dans le coma pendant une semaine et vous souffrez d'Exhaustion Magique Extensive. Vous ferez ce qu'on vous dit sinon vous ne pourrez peut-être plus jamais refaire de magie !"

 

Arès resta interdit. Il avait été dans le coma ? Visiblement c'était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas que l'infirmière ne veuille pas savoir ce qu'il ait : à Durmstrang il se passait des  choses étranges. Des élèves mourraient quelquefois, tués par d'autres élèves (heureusement les meurtriers étaient renvoyés). C'était une école où les règlements n'étaient valables qu'en apparence. Et où les dragons étaient laissés en liberté dans les souterrains ! Si cela était seulement possible ! En tout cas si le couloir était férocement gardé par Møller c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

 

"Buvez-ça" ordonna Mrs Bennett en lui tendant un gobelet. "Pendant une semaine vous prendrez de la potion Revigorante trois fois par jour et après on verra quand vous aurez le droit de vous servir de la magie de nouveau."

 

Arès la regarda avec un air de chien battu. Il était bloqué dans un lit pour une semaine. Ce n'était pas vraiment très drôle.

 

"Oh, cessez ce numéro, Black. Ça vous laissera le temps de travailler pour vos examens au moins."

 

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Lyra.

 

"Arès ! Tu es réveillé !" dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

 

"Tut tut tut, Miss Thompson" commença l'infirmière. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle referma la bouche et s'en alla.

 

"J'étais inquiète" dit doucement Lyra en s'approchant. "Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser tout seul ce soir-là. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait comme si de n'était ? Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais sur le point de t'écrouler !"

 

"Ce n'est rien" le rassura Arès. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. "Ça m'est déjà arrivé une fois." Un peu moins fort. "Je survivrai." J'ai survécu à Lord Voldemort, je survivrai bien à un coup de fatigue. ”Et sinon, pour les cours ?"

 

Lyra sourit. "J'étais sûre que tu allais me poser la question. Je te les apporterai plus tard, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Tu ne prendras pas de retard pour les examens, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je crois que Malvina était décidée à convaincre les deux autres à venir réviser ici avec toi."

 

Ils pouffèrent. Malvina devenait effrayante. "Elle aime la compétition" fit Lyra.

 

"Elle aime gagner, oui" surenchérit Arès.  Plus sérieusement, il poursuivit : "Tu vas bien, toi ? Je veux dire, après notre… aventure."

 

"Ça va" répondit-elle. "Je suis vraiment désolée. Si je ne t'avais pas entraîné là-dedans…"

 

"Il n'y a pas de problème. Tu sais, moi aussi j'étais curieux." Et il l'était encore. Quelque chose l'appelait dans ce souterrain, il le _sentait_. "Je me demande aussi pourquoi ils ont mis un dragon ici" chuchota-t-il. "Il n'est certainement pas venu tout seul…"

 

Lyra frissonna. "Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas très normal pour une école, même une école comme Durmstrang. Il doit y avoir une explication…"

 

"Tu n'en as parlé à personne j'espère ?"

 

"Bien sûr que non, idiot ! C'était un couloir interdit, je ne veux pas me faire renvoyer !"

 

Arès sentait la fatigue lui piquer les yeux. Il étouffa discrètement un bâillement mais Lyra le remarqua.

 

"Je vais te laisser te reposer" dit-elle en partant. "Je te ramènerai les cours dans la journée, d'accord ?"

 

-OoO-

 

 

Arès expérimenta l'ennui profond pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Durmstrang. Il passa le reste de la journée entre le sommeil et l'éveil, incapable de s'endormir. Il venait de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé, la façon dont il avait utilisé sa magie sans baguette. Il avait réussi à mettre à terre un dragon. Lui qui avait du mal à imiter les effets d'un simple sortilège d'Attraction. Sa magie lui avait répondu avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertante. Peut-être était-ce son entraînement qui payait, ou alors simplement l'adrénaline et la peur avaient provoqué ce déchaînement de magie. Il se souvint très bien avoir levé une main et pensé très fort à envoyer valser ailleurs le dragon. Celui-ci était à moins de trois mètres de lui quand la déferlante de magie l'a cueilli et, effectivement, l'a envoyé valser ailleurs.  Quelle puissance il avait alors ressenti, quel sentiment de pouvoir l'avait alors saisi, alors que sa magie, obéissant à sa volonté, était devenue si intense. Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir vu de la lumière argentée sortir de ses mains. C'était la première fois que sa magie avait une couleur. Et quelle couleur ! Brillante, aveuglante, comme si un éclair de lumière se reflétait sur une grande plaque en argent pur.

 

Lors de son premier entraînement supervisé par Lennart, celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il voyait sa magie. Sur le coup, Arès avait trouvé ça délirant et pensait que le professeur se moquait de lui. Mais non, maintenant, il avait vu sa magie. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : recommencer. Sentir de nouveau cette force brute qui émanait de lui… être tout puissant. Et aussi, il voulait retourner dans le souterrain pour découvrir ce par quoi il se sentait attiré. Ce n'était pas le dragon, de ça au moins il était sûr. D'ailleurs pourquoi garder un dragon dans un souterrain ? C'était cruel. La pauvre créature devait s'ennuyer, loin de ses montagnes et de ses semblables. A moins qu'il ait des compagnons. Arès frissonna à cette idée. Affronter un seul dragon était déjà assez difficile comme ça. Les dragons étaient des créatures à la peau incroyablement épaisse, presque invincibles, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient traditionnellement utilisés pour garder les trésors…

 

Arès se frappa le front. Bien sûr ! Il avait déjà entendu parler de dragons dans des souterrains ! Mais c'était à Gringotts… pas dans une école. En effet, les sorciers les utilisaient depuis la nuit des temps pour garder leurs trésors et leurs richesses. Et si le dragon de Durmstrang gardait lui aussi quelque chose de précieux ? Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il était inconsciemment attiré, il avait senti un trésor. Il se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien être. Et pourquoi le trésor serait-il conservé dans une école alors que Gringotts offrait toutes les protections possibles et imaginables ? Il devait s'agir de quelque chose qui avait un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire de l'école ; un trésor ancien qui avait aidé à la fondation de l'institut. Ou alors ce n'était pas un trésor mais un secret, quelque chose dont seulement certains professeurs seraient au courant, quelque chose de précieux ou de dangereux d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qui était laissé sans protection la nuit. Arès se rappela quand même qu'il y avait eu des protections : la porte pour accéder aux souterrains était verrouillée et les fameuses portes métalliques étaient lourdement protégées par des charmes qui devaient être anciens pour que seul un 'Aperietur Mihi' presque incontrôlé arrivait à les ouvrir.

 

Il se jura d'y retourner plus tard, en prenant plus de précautions. Quand il serait plus expérimenté pour affronter seul un dragon sans s'écrouler de fatigue juste après.

 

A la fin de la journée il reçut la visite de Regulus. Celui-ci semblait soulagé de le voir réveillé mais Arès n'échappa pas pour autant à ses questions.

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver dans un état pareil ?" lui demanda-t-il.

 

Arès prit son air le plus innocent possible. "Oh, je me suis entraîné tout seul, c'est tout."

 

"Tu avais promis de ne plus recommencer ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu encours ? Encore un peu et tu n'aurais pas pu faire de la magie pour plusieurs mois ou plusieurs années !"

 

"Oui, je sais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête, je te promets que je ne recommencerai pas…" il fit une pause pour ajouter l'effet dramatique nécessaire. Il aimait créer des scènes. "…père."

 

Les yeux de Regulus s'écarquillèrent. Arès lui fit un petit sourire. Ça faisait depuis quelques semaines que dans sa tête il appelait Regulus son père. Il avait attendu plus par timidité qu'autre chose avant d'appeler le sorcier ainsi.

 

Regulus, ému, le pris dans ses bras. "Ne refais jamais ça" chuchota-t-il. "Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal."

 

Arès se sentait un peu coupable de mentir à ce point. Regulus était inquiet pour une fatigue passagère ; qu'est-ce que ça serait s'il apprenait qu'il avait combattu avec succès un dragon ? "Je suis désolé" s'excusa-t-il.

 

Regulus relâcha son étreinte et le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Ecoute, Arès, on se sait toujours pas qu'est-ce que signifie cette magie. Surtout, si n'importe quoi d'autre d'inexplicable t'arrive, dis-le-moi immédiatement."

 

Arès supposa qu'on appelait ça la culpabilité. Cacher tant de choses à une personne qui veut tout faire pour vous protéger… Mais il était hors de question qu'il lui parle de ses visions. Il n'avait rien trouvé dans les livres, et au final il réalisa que ça venait de sa cicatrice. Sa cicatrice, si unique, qui venait du mauvais sort que lui avait lancé Voldemort. Il était le seul à avoir jamais survécu à l'Avada Kedavra - encore une anomalie - alors bien évidemment il n'avait rien trouvé sur cette cicatrice magique. Il devenait évident que c'était un lien avec Voldemort, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était une espèce de connexion mentale par laquelle Arès éprouvait les émotions les plus fortes du mage noir et vivait quelques moments de sa vie. C'était assez effrayant mais Arès tenait à garder ça pour lui car il avait peur de la réaction des autres. Ils seraient certainement effrayés, ne comprendraient pas et s'éloigneraient d'Arès. Et ça lui coûtait de se l'avouer mais il n'avait pas envie de perdre ces liens avec ses camarades, avec son père, et même avec Lennart. Il pouvait même considérer Lyra comme une amie. L'épreuve qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble la semaine précédente témoignait de leur capacité à évoluer ensemble, à se protéger l'un l'autre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle apprenne pour les visions et le reste car ce serait certainement la fin de tout ça. Et c'était la même chose pour son père.

 

Arès le voyait encore, agenouillé devant Voldemort, et comme d'habitude quand il se rappelait cette vision il eut envie de vomir. Il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus : que Regulus soit un Mangemort convaincu ou l'attitude de Voldemort, emplie de mépris même envers ses fidèles. Ça le faisait se sentir mal.

 

Quand son père quitta l'infirmerie, un petit groupe d'élèves vint le visiter : Lyra, avec sous le bras un tas de livres et de dossiers ; Anvald et son petit sourire au coin des lèvres ; Gunhild et sa fierté ; Malvina, grimaçante ; Ludwig, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ; Dhyste qui semblait inquiète.

 

"Alors, Black, on a un coup de barre ?" demanda sarcastiquement Gunhild.

 

Arès lui tira la langue.

 

"Quel gamin" dit Anvald, souriant.

 

"Tu es bien placé pour parler" répliqua Gunhild. "Je sais que c'est toi qui a lancé les Bombabouses dans le hall d'entrée avant-hier."

 

"Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ?" s'étonna Anvald, un air innocent sur son visage trahi par son sourire malicieux.

 

"Ça va ?" demanda Dhyste à Arès.

 

"Oui, merci" répondit-il. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète. "Et toi ?"

 

"Oui… oui" dit-elle en retour, devenant un peu rouge.

 

Lyra laissa tomber avec fracas toute la pile de livres sur sa table de chevet. "Tiens, voilà qui devrait t'occuper."

 

"Tu es trop bonne pour moi" se plaignit Arès, évaluant la masse de lecture qui l'attendait.

 

Malvina se rapprocha, menaçante. "Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié notre planning de révision ? Tu as une semaine de retard maintenant. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça." Et elle sortit de l'infirmerie.

 

Gunhild leva les yeux au ciel. "Quelle peste !"

 

Arès étouffa un éclat de rire. Ça faisait du bien de revoir ses… coéquipiers. Ils passaient comme d'habitude leur temps à se chamailler. Mais Dhyste et Ludwig étaient venus aussi. Ça n'étonnait car il n'était pas aussi proche des deux jeunes sorciers. Dhyste avait vraiment l'air de se préoccuper de lui ; en revanche, Ludwig restait silencieux. Il avait toujours l'air de s'ennuyer… mais que cachait-il sous son masque ?

 

-OoO-

 

 

La semaine fut très longue pour Arès. Il passait son temps à lire et étudier en prévision des examens qui avaient lieu trois semaines plus tard. Il s'acharnait sur la théorie, à défaut de pouvoir pratiquer les sorts. Il était hors de question qu'il ne soit pas accepté en seconde année et qu'il soit renvoyé chez les Dursley.

 

Heureusement il recevait de nombreuses visites. Malvina mit sa menace à exécution et ils révisèrent un peu tous les quatre. Son père repassa tous les jours, prenant de ses nouvelles. Et Lennart ne vint que l'avant-dernier jour de sa sortie. Il était furieux. Bien sûr, c'était une colère froide qu'il cachait sous son masque de Sang-pur, mais ça suffit à terroriser Arès.  De plus, sa cicatrice commençait à le lancer douloureusement.

 

Lorsqu'il demanda à savoir qu'est-ce qu'il a avait fait exactement pour s'épuiser, Arès répondit évasivement qu'il cherchait à donner plus de puissance à sa magie. Lennart haussa un sourcil.

 

"Et tu as réussi ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

 

Arès s'interrogea. Devait-il parler de la lumière argentée ? Puisque Lennart lui avait demandé s'il pouvait voir sa magie quelques mois auparavant, il pourrait peut-être lui expliquer pourquoi elle était argentée. Mais d'un autre côté Arès voulait la garder secrète. Elle était si belle ! Elle avait éveillé quelque chose en lui. Ça devait rester son petit secret. 'Un de plus' se dit-il.

 

"Eh bien, ça a fait comme une détonation et une vague est sortie d'un coup. C'était assez chouette" finit-il en souriant, repensant au sentiment de puissance qui s'était emparé de lui.

 

Lennart avait l'air étonné mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

 

Après la visite du professeur de Magie Noire, Arès se laissa glisser dans un demi-sommeil. Aussitôt, la douleur à sa cicatrice s'intensifia et des images lui parvinrent.

 

Il était devant le 4, Privet Drive. Il faisait presque nuit mais les lampadaires étaient éteints. Il leva sa baguette et une main élégante aux doigts longs et fins entra dans son champ de vision. Derrière lui, cachés dans les ombres, des silhouettes noires aux masques blancs attendaient ses ordres. 

 

"Lucius" s'entendit-il appeler.

 

Une des silhouettes s'avança. Mais elle était différente des autres : le masque était argenté.

 

"C'est bien ici que vit la famille Moldue du garçon ?" demanda-t-il. Sa voix était autoritaire et il savait qu'il pouvait demander n'importe quoi aux silhouettes derrière lui et qu'elles le feraient. Comme se suicider. Il eut un rictus amusé à la pensée du fier Lucius se tuant lui-même, dégoûté par son propre geste mais obéissant tout de même son Seigneur.

 

"Oui, mon Seigneur" acquiesça Lucius en restant un peu en retrait.

 

Il s'avança, impatient d'en finir enfin. Lucius avait déniché cette information plusieurs mois plus tôt, précisant également qu'Harry Potter semblait avoir habité là mais avait disparu l'été précédent. Il avait prêté peu d'importance à la famille Moldue mais, après plusieurs mois sans rencontrer d'autres pistes, il décida d'aller leur rendre une petite visite, histoire d'empêcher que le fils Potter ait un endroit où retourner quand il réapparaîtrait.

 

Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Aucun sortilège d'alarme ne se déclencha à son intrusion.

 

"Dumbledore, vieux fou" dit-il dans un souffle.

 

La chance lui souriait. Il fit signe aux silhouettes noires d'entrer dans la maison.

 

"Trouvez-les et ramenez-les moi ici" ordonna-t-il.

 

Il vit les silhouettes se glisser dans les ombres, envahir chaque recoin de la maison, gravissant les escaliers sous le commandement de Lucius. Il était content de cette petit détente nocturne, ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il avait torturé des Moldus et ça lui manquait. En attendant ses Mangemorts il regarda autour de lui. Dégoûté, il détailla dans la pénombre les objets Moldus qui l'entouraient. Son regard se posa sur une série de cadres photos. Il y chercha Harry Potter mais ne vit qu'une sorte d'enfant-baleine, trop blond et trop rose pour être en bonne santé.

 

Son regard fut attiré par un tiroir. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique. L'intérieur était tellement bien rangé que cela l'effraya presque. Des piles de lettres bien alignées étaient posées les unes contre les autres. Mais une lettre était trop grande pour rentrer dans une pile. Elle était tout au fond du tiroir comme si on avait essayé de la cacher. Enfin, façon de parler, puisqu'elle était maintenant entre ses mains. C'était une enveloppe en parchemin comme celles qu'on utilise dans le monde sorcier, fermée par un sceau de cire qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

 

Il retourna la lettre et regarda l'écriture fine et penchée de Dumbledore indiquer le destinataire - Mrs Pétunia Dursley. Une lettre à un Moldu… drôle d'idée. Il mit la lettre dans sa poche, entendant les Mangemorts revenir avec leurs proies.

 

Les Dursley furent jetés aux pieds de Voldemort. Gémissant, pleurnichant et tremblant de tous leurs membres, les Mangemorts les forcèrent à se prosterner devant le Mage noir. Il fit un sourire carnassier.

 

"Où est Harry Potter ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse, caressant la longueur de sa baguette dans l'expectative.

 

"De… de… de quoi par… parlez-vous ?" bégaya l'homme.

 

"Mauvaise réponse" répondit-il dans un sourire mauvais. "Doloris !"

 

L'homme se tordit de douleur en hurlant. La femme cria. "Vernon ! VERNON !"

 

Voldemort soupira, déjà lassé de leur comportement. "Doloris !" Cette fois-ci, le sort était destiné à la femme qui rejoignit son mari sur le sol à se tordre de douleur. Une odeur d'urine emplit l'air, émanant du garçon-baleine. Les Mangemorts ricanèrent.

 

Voldemort se tourna, menaçant, vers le garçon. "Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite où est parti Harry Potter, je vais te faire souffrir lentement et atrocement devant tes parents au point que tu souhaiteras qu'ils ne t'aient jamais fait naître."

 

Le garçon se laissa tomber sur le sol en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Voldemort lui lança un sortilège de magie noire avancé de sa composition qui faisait exploser un à un ses organes. Les hurlements du fils étaient infiniment plus délectables que ceux de ses parents : ils étaient modulés en puissance et se faisaient de plus en plus aigus, au grand plaisir de Lord Voldemort.

 

"DUDYCHOU !" cria la mère. Voldemort se tourna vers elle et lui sectionna les cordes vocales. Du sang jaillit à gros bouillons de la bouche de la Moldue.

 

"Legilimens !"

 

L'esprit de la femme était hanté par l'effroi et l'horreur. Voldemort poussa ces pensées ailleurs d'un geste exaspéré. Il voulait des réponses, maintenant. Pourquoi les Moldus avaient été abandonnés sans protection par Dumbledore s'ils avaient gardé le fils Potter sous leur toit pendant des années ?

 

Il parcourut l'esprit de la femme, déchirant avec énervement tous les souvenirs sans intérêt basés sur les préoccupations de la Moldue : faire le ménage, les courses, accueillir son mari après le travail, nourrir son baleineau de fils… Et là, il les vit. Des trous. La femme avait subi un lourd sortilège d'Amnésie. Il y avait une quantité impressionnante de souvenirs manquants, quelques-uns dans les jeunes années de la femme mais la plupart plus tardifs… Presque la moitié des souvenirs liés aux dix dernières années. Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et sortit violemment de l'esprit de la femme, le déchirant en mille morceaux et la laissant ravagée.

 

Pas la peine de prendre le temps de faire la même chose aux autres. Le sorcier qui avait fait ça avait été très prudent et avait vraiment enlevé les moindres souvenirs se rattachant à quoi que ce soit au monde magique et à Harry Potter. Il était inconcevable qu'il bâcle le travail sur un des deux autres.

 

Il fit signe aux Mangemorts de s'amuser sur les Moldus, ce qu'ils firent avec un plaisir sadique évident. Il décida de leur accorder quelques minutes. Après tout, ils avaient encore moins l'occasion de se défouler que lui et il était important que ses Mangemorts trouvent leur part de torture pour fonctionner correctement.

 

Il s'isola dans la pièce voisine, protégé par des charmes de Discrétion. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il sortit la lettre envoyée par Dumbledore.

 

 

_"Chère Mrs Pétunia Dursley,_

_Je vous écris pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années dans l'espoir que vous puissiez me dire où votre neveu se trouve actuellement. En effet, il ne répond pas à nos lettres et nous avons été incapables de le retrouver. Que s'est-il passé ?_

_Ceci est de la plus grande importance. Nous craignons énormément pour sa sécurité, tout comme vous, j'en suis persuadé. Je vous avais prévenu qu'il ne devait en aucun cas quitter votre toit. Si vous avez failli à votre promesse, vous aurez la responsabilité de la mort d'un innocent. Je vous conjure de tout faire pour le retrouver._

_Albus Dumbledore"_

 

Voldemort ricana froidement. Le vieux fou semblait paniqué. Il lança la lettre en l'air et elle s'enflamma, ne laissant aucune trace.

 

Ses Mangemorts l'attendaient sagement, toujours occupés avec les Moldus. Il leur ordonna de les tuer, puis il effaça toute trace de signature magique dans la maison d'un mouvement de baguette.

 

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, il fit un détour par la tonne de gaz qui alimentait la maison en chauffage. Elle était pleine. Voldemort ouvrit les vannes, dirigea tout le contenu vers l'intérieur de la maison en faisant un trou dans le mur. Il s'éloigna, conjura un briquet qu'il alluma et jeta dans la maison. Il disparut en un 'plop' avec ses Mangemorts alors que la maison explosait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa Marque, pas encore…

 

Arès se réveilla en sursauta, secoué par un haut-le-cœur. Il se pencha par-dessus le bord de son lit et vomit. Sa cicatrice était douloureuse et tout son corps tremblait suite à ce qui était de loin la vision la plus longue qu'il ait jamais eu. Il toucha sa cicatrice du bout des doigts à travers le maquillage. Son front était brûlant. Il saisit une fiole de potion vide au verre gelé (à Durmstrang, il faisait froid même dans l'infirmerie) et la posa sur son front pour apaiser sa fièvre.

 

Les images de sa vision tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Les Dursley. Ils étaient morts. Arès ne ressentait rien du tout à propos de ça. Il était complètement de marbre et ça l'effraya. Même si les Dursley avaient été loin d'être agréables, il aurait dû ressentir quelque chose, non ? Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre comme Voldemort, à ne rien ressentir à propos de la mort des derniers membres de sa famille.

 

Il attirait la mort comme un aimant. D'abord ses parents, puis Marge, puis les Dursley. Non. Il s'obligea à penser que c'était différent. Ses parents l'avaient aimé, mais pas les Dursley. Ils l'avaient traités horriblement mal, pire qu'un elfe de maison. Ils avaient saccagé son enfance et il n'avait pas à se sentir désolé de leur mort.

 

Puis il se rappela de la lettre de Dumbledore. 'Quel hypocrite !' songea-t-il. Il devait savoir que les Dursley le traitaient si mal, vu le ton qu'il avait employé pour s'adresser à la tante Pétunia. Il était vaguement content de savoir que le directeur de Poudlard était paniqué à l'idée de le savoir perdu dans la nature. Mais cela ne compensa pas le léger malaise qui le parcourait.

 

Les scènes de torture qui lui revenaient à l'esprit ne l'embêtaient pas. Sur le coup, il avait ressenti l'exultation de Voldemort. Mais à présent qu'il était seul face à lui-même, il devait s'avouer que ce qu'il avait vu ne le choquait qu'à moitié. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était de témoin de tortures par le regard de Voldemort mais c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait presque _libéré_ par ce qu'il avait vu. Ça ne le rendait plus malade. Il avait juste été gêné par le fait que c'était une vision - elles le laissaient toujours nauséeux après - mais le sang, le gore et les cris ne le dérangeaient pas. Il avait même aimé voir les Dursley pleurnicher et trembler, prosternés devant lui - enfin, indirectement. Il imagina que c'était dû aux années passées à imaginer les torturer, les faire souffrir pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Il avait imaginé mille supplices… et lorsque il leur avait fait subir - indirectement, par cette vision - quelques-uns de ces supplices, il… oui, il pouvait l'avouer, il y avait pris du _plaisir_.

 

Quel genre de sorcier était-il ? Etait-il vraiment en train de devenir un mage noir insensible comme Voldemort ?

 

-OoO-

 

 

L'assassinat des Dursley ne fut pas mentionné dans la Gazette. En même temps, Lord Voldemort avait tout fait pour faire passer ça pour un accident : il n'avait pas laissé de traces de magie derrière lui et avait effacé tous les indices possibles en faisant brûler la maison à la façon Moldue.

 

Lorsque l'infirmière le laissa sortir, elle lui donna l'autorisation de pratiquer à nouveau la magie. Arès avait pris deux semaines de retard qu'il s'escrima à combler avec l'aide de ses coéquipiers. Les cours touchèrent à leur fin et les examens arrivèrent.

 

Dans chaque matière, les professeurs leur avaient concocté une épreuve théorique longue et ardue. Ensuite, ils enchaînèrent sur la partie pratique. Tout se faisait individuellement, sauf un examen supplémentaire par équipe en Magie Noire où ils devaient enchaîner une série de sorts et contre-sorts en parfaite synchronisation.

 

L'épreuve pratique de Soins aux Créatures Magiques comporta des aliments à préparer pour différentes créatures et effectuer les soins de base sur un Gronian, un cheval ailé. En Botanique il dû rempoter un dictame, tailler un figuier Abyssinien et faire la cueillette de diverses plantes. En Astronomie ils avaient à renseigner la position de quelques constellations sur une carte du ciel et lister les étoiles les plus brillantes par ordre décroissant, avec quelques questions pièges sur les mouvements des planètes et des étoiles qui avaient piégé… presque tout le monde y compris Arès.

 

Au bout de deux semaines d'examens ils étaient tous heureux d'être en vacances. Ils attendaient avec impatience les résultats, assis dans la Salle des Banquets pour la remise des récompenses. Arès était un peu stressé. C'était l'heure de vérité. Peut-être que dans quelques minutes il apprendrait qu'il était renvoyé de Durmstrang… Les résultats étaient faits en prenant la moyenne de chaque discipline. Heureusement pour Arès la pratique et la théorie avait le même coefficient. Pendant l'examen de Sortilèges, alors qu'il devait faire danser simultanément sur son bureau un ananas et une poire, il avait un peu loupé son enchantement et l'ananas avait mangé la poire sous les yeux ébahis de Wells, le ridiculisant encore une fois.

 

Heureusement, pour la Cérémonie, seuls les premières années étaient présents car chaque année avait son créneau horaire. Ça rendait la salle encore plus grande que d'habitude. Lyra attrapa la main d'Arès sous la table et la serra très fort. Elle aussi était tendue.

 

Le silence se fit encore plus opaque alors que le directeur Igor Karkaroff s'éclaircit la gorge, tenant un long rouleau de parchemin et s'apprêtant à le lire.

 

Arès ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait de grosses fautes en pratique, mis à part en Sortilèges. Les épreuves théoriques s'étaient bien passées. Il restait, bien sûr, un peu d'angoisse…

 

"Nous devons féliciter l'excellente performance de Mr Ludwig Brunner qui a obtenu les meilleurs résultats dans les matières suivantes : Sortilèges et enchantements, Botanique, Astronomie, Histoire de Géographie du Monde Magique et Langues Anciennes."

 

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit alors que Ludwig se levait pour aller serrer la main du directeur et recevait les médailles qui lui étaient dues. Tout le monde était impressionné, même les professeurs - ils n'étaient pas non plus complètement surpris car Ludwig était vraiment un _génie_.

 

"En Métamorphose, Mr Dimitri Krol a attiré l'attention des professeurs."

 

De nouveau on applaudit Dimitri, même si les applaudissements étaient plus rares. Le jeune sorcier récupéra sa médaille avec nonchalance. Il prit même le temps de jeter un petit regard moqueur à Arès.

 

"Belle performance que celle de Miss Lyra Thompson en Initiation aux Techniques de la Magie !"

 

Lyra bondit en l'air en Arès retint un petit rire. La jeune sorcière était l'experte en runes, ça devait être vraiment agréable pour elle de savoir qu'elle réussissait dans sa nouvelle passion. Les joues un peu roses, elle marcha la tête haute vers le directeur mais son masque de Sang-pur avait glissé sous le choc de la nouvelle.

 

"Enfin, les efforts de Mr Arès Black ont payé en Potions et en Magie Noire !"

 

Arès, ébahi, se laissa glisser vers le directeur comme dans un rêve. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il savait qu'il était plutôt doué en Potions - il était un peu le chouchou de Bailey - mais il n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde obtenir le prix en Magie Noire. C'est vrai, il commençait à contrôler sa baguette et le jour de l'examen ça c'était passé comme sur des roulettes… Mais à ce point ! Lyra lui tapa sur l'épaule, souriante, alors qu'il s'alignait à côté d'elle et des autres.

 

"En ce qui concerne les équipes…" le silence se fit de nouveau dans la Salle. "Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à vous départager. Vous savez que c'est un classement basé sur votre capacité à vous entraider au cours de l'année et sur la complicité et la faculté de travailler ensemble telle qu'elles ont pu être observées au cours de l'examen. Nous nous faisons cependant un plaisir de récompenser l'équipe n°2, composée de Miss Malvina Aguilar, Mr Arès Black,  Mr Anvald Fröde et Miss Gunhild Lindgren !"

 

Les trois coéquipiers rejoignirent Arès, tout sourire, et ils reçurent chacun une médaille. Ensuite les résultats furent distribués à chacun sous forme d'enveloppe. Arès constata avec étonnement qu'il avait de bons résultats partout, sauf bien évidemment en Sortilèges où le professeur Wells avait laissé un "Décevant" dans la marge. Lui qui avait lutté pour contrôler sa baguette, il avait apparemment enfin réussi !

 

Trois élèves fondirent en larmes. Arès ne connaissait pas leurs noms mais ils venaient respectivement de chez Loki, Vidar et Baldr, ce qui faisait que dans ce dernier Foyer il n'y avait plus que deux élèves : Dhyste et Gunhild.

 

Enfin ils furent congédiés pour l'après-midi qu'ils passèrent autour du Loch, tout en bas du stade de Quidditch. Ils l'appelaient comme ça mais en réalité il s'agissait d'un bras de mer. Tout le monde vint : Anvald, Gunhild, Malvina et Senalda, Lyra, Dhyste et Ludwig. Ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants pour la première fois de l'année. Puis ils retournèrent au château pour le Banquet de Fin d'Année. Le lendemain, les élèves rentreraient chez eux pour les vacances, mais Arès resterait avec son père, bien décidé à profiter de ces deux mois de liberté à sa façon.

 

-OoO-

 

 


	5. Enquête, vision et explosion

# 

 

 

Arès s'étira paresseusement dans l'herbe, emmitouflé dans sa cape de fourrure. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était en vacances et qu'il passait la majeure partie de son temps à lire, allongé sur la pelouse du château de Durmstrang. L'été norvégien était un vrai délice pour lui, après les rigueurs de l'hiver. Bien entendu, le thermomètre n'indiquait jamais au-dessus de dix ou douze degrés, mais au moins le soleil brillait. Même la "nuit". C'était un véritable plaisir après les journées très courtes voire inexistantes de l'hiver.

 

Il reprit son livre, intitulé "Histoire de l'institut d'enseignement sorcier de Durmstrang". Dedans était détaillée l'histoire de la fondation de l'école. Arès avait appris qu'elle avait été fondée au XIIIème siècle, soit huit cent ans plus tôt, afin d'accueillir les enfants des familles nobles de Sang-pur d'Europe du Nord. A l'époque, les anciennes familles de Sang-purs étaient 'nobles' : elles possédaient un territoire plus ou moins grand sur lequel elles régnaient sur tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin la magie. L'école, destinée à former les descendants et les aider à forger des alliances en leur donnant des camarades de classes, était l'œuvre de Snorri Sturluson, un noble Sang-pur islandais qui avait passé du temps en Norvège. Les Moldus le connaissaient comme un spécialiste de la mythologie nordique, mais il était bien plus que ça : c'était un des plus grands mages noirs du Moyen-âge. D'ailleurs, c'était étonnant d'un sorcier de son amplitude s'intéresse à ce point à la mythologie, selon Arès.

 

Cela expliquait de nombreuses choses : les Foyers portant le nom de quelques-uns des dieux, la Fontaine assimilée à la Fontaine de Mimir, une fontaine mythique qui était censée apporter la sagesse à quiconque en buvait. Snorri Sturluson semblait très attaché à l'idée de respecter au plus près les mythes scandinaves dans la formation de l'école. C'était aussi un homme au bras long, amant du prince Skuli, lui aussi un grand mage noir. Grâce à ses nombreuses relations, il avait aussitôt propulsé Durmstrang comme un institut d'enseignement de haut niveau.

 

Arès lisait ce livre en pensant au souterrain protégé par le dragon. Il se rappelait avoir été attiré par quelque chose et il pensait qu'en en apprenant plus sur Durmstrang il aurait des indices. Visiblement non, à part peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il cherche dans la mythologie.

 

Il sortit donc de son sac le livre qu'il venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque. L' _Edda_ de Sturluson, où il avait rassemblé les mythes et légendes. Si le trésor avait été placé là il y a très longtemps, il y avait des chances pour que Sturluson laisse une indication quelque part…

 

Après plusieurs heures de lecture, il rentra au château, découragé de ne rien trouver. Il rejoignit son père dans leurs appartements afin qu'ils se rendent ensemble au dîner dans la Salle des Banquets. C'était la routine dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés. Ils passaient du temps ensemble mais Arès voulait surtout profiter des vacances pour s'isoler un peu. Ils se retrouvaient, quoi qu'il arrive, pour la soirée. Regulus était relativement peu occupé par rapport aux mois de cours car il n'avait qu'un seul étudiant cette année en classe d'été.

 

Après le dîner, ils s'installèrent dans leur salon pour discuter autour d'une tasse de thé. Arès appréciait énormément ces moments d'intimité avec le sorcier qu'il appelait maintenant son père ; ils avaient été rares au cours des derniers mois.

 

"J'ai reçu une lettre de Draco aujourd'hui" annonça Arès.

 

"Et que dit-il ?" s'intéressa Regulus, sirotant son thé. Un Earl Grey à la russe, son préféré.

 

"Il a été reçu dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard en tant qu'Attrapeur" raconta Arès. "Ce qui m'intrigue c'est que son père ait acheté des Nimbus 2001 pour tous les membres de l'équipe en 'remerciements'."

 

Regulus eut un petit rire. "Sacré Lucius, toujours le même" constata-t-il.

 

Arès se tendit imperceptiblement en entendant le prénom. Il venait d'avoir une vision la veille au soir où Voldemort punissait Lucius Malfoy d'une façon très douloureuse. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison mais elle ne devait pas être bonne. "Je me demande si Draco se rend compte que son père lui achète sa place dans l'équipe…"

 

"Crois-moi, la vie de Draco n'est pas toute rose" dit Regulus. "Je pense qu'il a bien conscience de ce que fait son père - il a dû lui faire comprendre. Ça doit être difficile pour lui. D'après ce que tu m'en dis depuis quelques temps et ce que j'en entends chez les Mangemorts, c'est un garçon très innocent. Son arrivée dans le monde réel risque d'être brutale."

 

Arès haussa les épaules. Mais il était d'accord avec son père. Draco avait peut-être été trop protégé par ses parents.

 

"Je connais Narcissa" développa Regulus. "C'est ma cousine. J'étais assez proche quand nous étions jeunes. Elle doit protéger autant que possible son cher Draco des affaires dans lesquelles baigne son père." Il soupira. "Des fois, je me demande si j'ai été trop dur avec toi."

 

Arès releva la tête avec fierté. "Bien sûr que non. Je préfère savoir la vérité maintenant plutôt que de vivre dans l'illusion." Même si elle était dure à accepter. Il savait que des gens en voulaient à sa vie et il allait devenir fort pour se protéger tout seul, sans dépendre de personne. Il se l'était promis.

 

Le lendemain il alla voler de très bonne heure sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il n'était pas un gros dormeur et il ne l'avait jamais été - chez les Dursley on l'avait habitué à se lever aux aurores pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, voler l'apaisa et l'aida à clarifier ses idées. Plus motivé que jamais, il poursuivit sa lecture du livre de Snorri Sturluson… pour le refermer quelques heures plus tard sans avoir rien trouvé de significatif. Il y avait quelques mythes mettant en scène un dragon mais aucun ne correspondait. Il ne savait pas si le livre était une farce ou non car il y avait des choses pour le moins étonnantes. Par exemple, une légende racontait qu'un bateau construit à partir des ongles des morts apportait la fin du monde et que pour la retarder il fallait se couper les ongles le plus court possible… Aucun lien avec le dragon des souterrains en tout cas.

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

_Cher Draco,_

_Je suis content de savoir que tu vas faire du Quidditch - pour défendre l'honneur de Serpentard, ni plus ni moins ! Tu as intérêt à ne pas laisser partir la Coupe si cela fait vraiment sept ans que vous la gagnez._

_Je pense que je vais postuler moi aussi pour le poste d'Attrapeur. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour être batteur, je n'ai pas envie d'être gardien pour m'ennuyer devant les buts et être poursuiveur à Durmstrang c'est comme vouloir signer son arrêt de mort : l'année dernière l'un d'eux s'est fait écrasé entre deux Cognards et depuis il n'est plus comme avant dans sa tête si tu vois ce que je veux dire. On verra si je suis pris - j'ai de la chance, la place s'est libérée à la fin de l'année. Je ferai de mon mieux._

_J'espère que tes vacances au Manoir se passent bien,_

_Arès Black_

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

_Très cher Arès,_

_Je suis contente de savoir que tu t'exerces en Potions même en vacances - il ne faudrait pas que tu perdes ton avance sur nous n'est-ce pas ? Moi-même j'ai rencontré un ami de mes parents qui est professeur de Potions à Poudlard, le Maître Severus Snape. Oui, tu as bien lu, c'est un Maître ! J'ai eu des discussions intéressantes avec lui mais il est un peu méprisant, je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop les enfants. C'est un drôle de bonhomme tout en noir avec un nez crochu. Il dégage énormément de classe, tu devrais le voir faire tournoyer sa robe dans un claquement dès qu'il change de direction, c'est unique. Quelque part il me fait un peu penser au professeur Lennart parce qu'il est toujours froid comme la pierre. Mais il n'a pas son potentiel d'explosion émotive comme le fait parfois notre cher Lennart ! (principalement quand tu fais quelque chose de travers, soit dit au passage. Tu es vraiment un lèche-bottes, Black)._

_D'après mon père nous recevrons nos listes de fournitures d'ici quelques jours. Ça te dirait qu'on se retrouve le jour de ton anniversaire sur le Quartier Noir à Amsterdam pour faire nos courses ensembles ?_

_Lyra Thompson_

 

-OoO-

 

 

Quelques jours plus tard Arès lisait un livre de Métamorphose en compagnie de son père dans le salon quand une douleur violente explosa dans sa cicatrice. Regulus, paniqué, lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Il se roula en boule sur son fauteuil, luttant de toutes ses forces contre la vision. Mais bientôt il ne put plus résister.

 

Il était dans la grande salle en pierre où Voldemort rassemblait ses fidèles. Assis sur un fauteuil à haut dossier, il attendait quelque chose, ses longues mains pianotant d'impatience sur l'accoudoir. Enfin, un sorcier à la forte stature pénétra par les lourdes portes en bois et se prosterna devant lui.

 

"Qu'as-tu à m'annoncer, Walden ?" dit-il d'une voix froide.

 

"My Lord, le Gurg Karkus a accepté les termes de l'alliance. Il nous enverra soixante géants dans quelques mois comme vous l'aviez demandé."

 

"Excellent travail" approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. Walden sembla frissonner de plaisir. "Tu peux disposer."

 

Dès que le Mangemort se retira, il se leva pour faire les cent pas. Il était vraiment content, la guerre continuait à se préparer sans encombre…

 

"ARES !" appelait quelqu'un au loin.

 

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, nauséeux. Il était submergé par la jubilation intense de Lord Voldemort et sa cicatrice le lançait douloureusement. C'est comme si quelqu'un posait du métal chauffé au rouge sur son front.

 

"Arès ! Tu vas bien ?"

 

Son père était penché sur lui, des rides d'inquiétude sur son visage aristocratique. Arès porta la main à son front. Il saignait.

 

"Ta cicatrice !" s'exclama Regulus. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

 

"Je ne sais pas" répondit faiblement Arès. Il se précipita à la salle de bains et vomit dans la cuvette des toilettes. Puis il se regarda dans la glace. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il la traça du bout des doigts et la douleur s'intensifia.

 

"Merlin" marmonna-t-il. Il savait ce que voulait dire sa vision : Voldemort se préparait pour la guerre et rassemblait des alliés. Il avait lu dans un traité politique que les géants s'étaient déjà alliés à lui lors de la première guerre et que la plupart d'entre eux avaient été décimés par les Aurors. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils veuillent de nouveau rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, pour se venger de ce génocide. 

 

Il s'épongea le front. Sa cicatrice était rouge mais la douleur s'estompait progressivement, revenant à un degré plus habituel. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, vérifia une dernière fois son reflet et retourna dans le salon. Regulus le suivit du regard.

 

"Ce que tu avais vu, l'année dernière" dit-il, "ça a continué, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

Arès se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant. "Oui." Il se sentait encore un peu nauséeux mais son estomac était vide, au moins. "Je ne voulais pas en parler pour ne pas t'alarmer."

 

"Tu aurais dû m'en parler !" protesta Regulus. "Depuis tout ce temps, tu gardes ça pour toi ? C'est pour ça que des fois tu sembles malade ?"

 

"Oui. J'ai eu ces 'visions' sans arrêt depuis le retour de Voldemort. Mais je peux les supporter, il n'y a pas à s'en faire. De toute façon je doute que l'on puisse faire quelque chose."

 

Regulus se pencha en avant et prit une de ses mains entre les siennes. "Dis-moi ce que tu as vu" demanda-t-il doucement. "Il faut que tu en parles. Ça doit être des images horribles."

 

"Non, ça va, je t'assure" le rassura-t-il. "Souvent, il est juste en train d'écouter les rapports des Mangemorts… Des fois, il torture des Moldus…"

 

Regulus fit une drôle de tête. "Tu n'as pas à voir ça" dit-il.

 

"Je ressens aussi ses émotions quand elles sont fortes" continua Arès. Ça lui faisait du bien, en définitive, de se confier. "Et quand je fais des visions, je vois tout à travers les yeux de Voldemort et j'entends certaines de ses pensées." Regulus semblait attendre qu'il continue. "Est-ce que c'est grave ?"

 

"Arrête de t'inquiéter, Arès. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as ces visions, elles ne sont pas normales. Cela semble venir de ta cicatrice, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

"Elle me fait mal avant et après les visions" acquiesça-t-il. "C'est comme si j'étais lié avec Voldemort. Comment est-ce possible ?"

 

Regulus réfléchit un peu. "Tu es le premier survivant connu à l'Avada Kedavra. On ne connait pas les conséquences possibles ; à vrai dire, ta cicatrice en elle-même est un mystère. Les maléfices non aboutis ne laissent pas de cicatrices. Peut-être qu'en effet elle forme une espèce de connexion entre toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

 

Cela faisait resurgir des questions qu'Arès avait enterrées puisque personne ne daignait lui répondre. "Que s'est-il passé alors, ce jour-là ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai survécu ?"

 

"Je ne sais pas" répondit Regulus. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait éliminer tes parents depuis plusieurs mois, c'était une de ses préoccupations premières, mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Lors de cette année il se passa beaucoup de choses. D'un coup, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est mis en tête de les tuer et tes parents se sont cachés. Un de mes amis d'école, Severus Snape, est entré en tant qu'espion dans l'Ordre du Phénix pour savoir où se cachaient les Potter. Et puis Peter Pettigrew est revenu avec l'information et le Seigneur des Ténèbres y est allé immédiatement. Je n'en sais pas plus, je suis vraiment désolé, et je me trompe peut-être, je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'être assez proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir ce genre d'informations."

 

Arès avait l'impression d'avoir entendu ce nom quelque part. Snape… Oui, c'était Lyra qui le mentionnait en tant que professeur à Poudlard dans sa lettre. Il était donc un Mangemort sous couverture. Pas étonnant qu'il soit ami avec les Thompson, le père de Lyra était lui aussi un Mangemort.

 

Regulus ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose de nouveau, à la grande frustration d'Arès. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ce sortilège avait échoué, faisant disparaître momentanément Voldemort. Et puis pourquoi ils étaient liés. D'ailleurs, s'ils étaient liés comme il le supposait…

 

"Peut-être que Voldemort a des visions de moi lui aussi !" s'inquiéta-t-il brusquement.

 

Regulus fronça les sourcils. "Ça me paraît peu probable" dit-il. "S'il te voyait lui aussi il comprendrait que tu es Harry Potter et il me demanderait des comptes, ou alors il enverrait quelqu'un te chercher ici…" Les yeux s'écarquillèrent. "On ne va pas prendre le risque, hein ? Il faut mettre un terme à ces visions."

 

"Mais, comment ?" fit remarquer Arès, un peu amer. "Je n'arrive jamais à les empêcher, juste à les retenir quelques instants. Pourtant j'ai vraiment essayé de résister."

 

"Tu n'avais pas encore toutes les cartes en main. Je pense que l'Occlumancie pourra te permettre de les bloquer." Regulus lui sourit. "Je vais te l'apprendre."

 

"Mais c'est de la magie avancée !"

 

"On va essayer, au moins" dit son père. "Tu as déjà fait de la méditation alors ça va être plus facile pour toi."

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le trente et un juillet, jour de l'anniversaire d'Arès, il se rendit à Amsterdam accompagné de son père pour y rejoindre Lyra. Ils se retrouvèrent à la terrasse d'un pub. Lyra l'accueillit chaleureusement tout en respectant le protocole des Sang-purs. Derrière elle se tenaient ses parents qui observaient Arès d'un air circonspect.

 

Arès se rappela qu'ils avaient été présents lors du Test d'entrée. Ils savaient qu'il était Harry Potter, ils avaient comme tout le monde ce jour-là entendu son nom lors de l'appel. Mais il se rassura bien vite : ils ne pouvaient le dire à personne, pas même en discuter entre eux, grâce aux protections de Durmstrang.

 

"Regulus" dit Mr Thompson en serrant la main de son père.

 

"Isaac, Sylvia" répondit-il en faisant un baisemain à Mrs Thompson. "Je vous présente mon fils Arès."

 

Mr Thompson lui serra la main en lui écrasant les doigts, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. C'était un sorcier plutôt grand aux traits aristocratiques. Son visage était neutre mais Arès savait que c'était dû au masque qu'il se devait de porter en public. Il le salua de manière formelle, inclinant légèrement la tête. "Mr Thompson" dit-il d'un ton respectueux.

 

Puis il se tourna vers la mère de Lyra. Celle-ci était magnifique - Arès reconnut les mêmes cheveux blonds dorés que sa fille et les yeux en amande qu'elle lui avait également transmis.

 

"Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Mr Black" dit doucement la sorcière alors qu'il effleurait du bout des lèvres le dos de sa main. Elle lui sourit.

 

Pendant l'après-midi, les parents les suivirent à quelques mètres de distance, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Les deux jeunes sorciers purent être eux-mêmes, blaguer et raconter des choses plus personnelles en faisant fi des conventions. Le monde sorcier avait une mentalité un peu moyenâgeuse aux yeux d'Arès : les conventions de la société aristocratique étaient à respecter avant tout, privant toute relation publique de naturel. Heureusement, entre amis, les Sang-purs étaient un peu plus relâchés. Bien entendu, les parents de Lyra les surveillaient étroitement. Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'ils avaient déjà arrangé un mariage avec une autre grande famille et ils ne voulaient pas voir Arès tourner trop près de Lyra. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter : les deux jeunes Odin étaient seulement de très bons amis.

 

Juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent, encombrés de sacs pleins de livres et de fournitures en tout genre, Lyra lui donna son cadeau d'anniversaire. C'était un petit sachet en cuir renfermant une poudre translucide.

 

"De la Poudre d'Escampette ! Merlin, Lyra, tu as cassé ta tirelire !"

 

La jeune fille lui sourit. La Poudre d'Escampette était rare et chère. C'était un moyen de transport sorcier qui permettait de se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre. Son action était limitée car elle ne pouvait transporter que sur un kilomètre maximum.

 

"Je me suis dit que ça te serait pratique d'avoir ça sur toi, au cas où tu te retrouves dans une situation dangereuse." Elle lui lança un regard complice. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais déjà eu besoin, bien sûr."

 

"Je ne sais pas comment te remercier" répondit Arès, sans voix.

 

"Tiens-toi donc à l'écart des problèmes tant que tu es tout seul" lui dit-elle. "Attends que je sois là avant de tenter quelque chose."

 

Arès la remercia en l'étreignant, puis ils se firent leurs adieux. Elle avait vu juste : il était encore préoccupé par les souterrains et leur mystère. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Lyra de ses découvertes mais il se promit de l'en informer de vive voix dès la rentrée.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Tous les jours pendant le reste de l'été Regulus l'aida à faire le vide dans sa tête et lui apprit à repousser les attaques. Arès n'y arrivait pas vraiment, son père le rassura en lui disant qu'au début les progrès étaient toujours lents à venir.

 

De plus Lennart le convoqua à son bureau pour de nouveaux entraînements de magie sans baguette. Ils avaient attendu plus d'un mois après l'Exhaustion Magique d'Arès avant de recommencer pour éviter les ennuis. Arès avait vaguement souhaité qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé devant le dragon sa magie aurait atteint un nouveau stade. Mais non, il avait stagné. Il s'épuisait à faire des choses toutes simples comme faire léviter des objets. Lennart semblait suspicieux ; peut-être attendait-il lui aussi quelque chose de plus impressionnant après que son étudiant se soit 'entraîné' à avoir plus de puissance. Il devait le soupçonner de se retenir volontairement devant lui.

 

Il pratiqua aussi la magie avec sa baguette afin de prendre de l'avance sur l'année scolaire. Il commençait à pouvoir la contrôler plutôt bien mais quelquefois elle lui échappait et il ne pouvait même pas jeter un Lumos.

 

Entretemps Arès poursuivait ses lectures, entre les livres sur la mythologie scandinave et les devoirs d'été. Il ne trouvait rien qui puisse se rattacher au mystère du souterrain. Il y avait bien des dragons dans les légendes, comme Fafnir - un nain qui après avoir volé le trésor de son père s'était transformé en dragon pour le garder, mais avait été tué par son neveu. A moins que le dragon attende son neveu, rien ne semblait se rattacher à ce mythe : on n'avait jamais vu de nains à proprement parler dans le monde sorcier (ou alors c'était des sorciers minuscules), et encore moins quelqu'un se transformer en dragon.

 

La rentrée arriva. Arès déménagea de nouveau dans le Foyer d'Odin et retrouva Lyra au Banquet de Début d'Année. Le discours du directeur sembla durer à l'infini, ressassant comme l'année précédente une harangue sur la valeur du travail et l'importance de la culture des 'élites'. La Cérémonie de la Répartition s'étira ensuite en longueur car il y avait vingt-deux élèves à répartir. Deux furent envoyés à Odin ; Arès allait leur sourire et engager la conversation mais Lyra lui donna un coup de pied dans les tibias pour l'en empêcher. C'était une règle chez les Odin, et même d'ailleurs dans tous les autres foyers sauf Baldr, de rester entre gens de sa promotion et de ne surtout pas aider les premières années. Arès trouvait cette règle ridicule, elle contribuait juste à rendre l'école froide comme une usine à fabriquer des gentils petits Sang-purs qui respectent les règles. Il respectait les règles car il ne voulait pas être renvoyé - le directeur Karkaroff avait le renvoi facile, fils de professeur ou pas.

 

Après les cours, le lendemain, Arès retrouva toute la bande. Gunhild et Anvald se chamaillaient à propos d'une potion qu'ils avaient à préparer par paires pour le prochain cours, Lyra travaillait le Sortilège d'Animation sur une plume avec Dhyste, Ludwig lisait un épais grimoire traitant de Magie Apparatoire (qu'ils n'étudieraient pas avant leur cinquième année) et Malvina et Senalda restaient entre elles, comme d'habitude. Après un début de soirée studieux, il rejoignit Lennart pour un entraînement de magie sans baguette. Lorsqu'il rentra pour se coucher au Foyer d'Odin, il remarqua une affiche dans l'entrée.

 

_L'Equipe de Quidditch recrute un poursuiveur et un attrapeur cette année. Les essais auront lieu samedi prochain à quinze heures sur le Stade._

_Cian O'connor, Capitaine et Doyen du Foyer._

 

Arès nota la date et l'heure dans un coin de sa tête. Il allait sûrement être surchargé cette année, les professeurs leur avaient déjà fait comprendre que leur masse de travail allait s'empirer avec les années, mais il en avait vraiment besoin. Ça serait au moins quelque chose pour lequel il n'aurait pas à réfléchir.

 

Vers la fin de la semaine il prit Lyra à part pour lui parler du dragon et de son supposé trésor. A sa surprise, elle était arrivée à la même conclusion que lui. Ils mirent leurs recherches en commun - elle aussi avait passé la moitié de l'été à lire sur la mythologie scandinave et sur l'histoire de Durmstrang et n'avait rien trouvé mis à part quelques mythes tirés par les cheveux sur les dragons. Ils décidèrent alors de concentrer leurs recherches sur les objets magiques puissants ou précieux qui auraient pu arriver à l'école à travers les siècles.

 

Enfin, le samedi, il prit la direction du Stade de Quidditch, son Nimbus 2000 à la main, accompagné de Lyra.  Presque tout le Foyer d'Odin avait fait le déplacement, et pourtant il n'y avait presque personne, seulement une petite vingtaine d'élèves. Cinq d'entre eux étaient vêtus de tenues de Quidditch portant l'enchevêtrement de runes caractéristique du Foyer.

 

Le capitaine, Cian O'connor, un roux au visage sévère, procéda d'abord aux essais pour les poursuiveurs. Deux candidats se présentaient, une fille et un garçon. Les deux poursuiveurs de l'équipe, O'Connor et Rosabella Conti (la jeune sorcière qu'avait rencontré Arès pendant son premier été à Durmstrang), se lancèrent dans les airs, mettant à l'épreuve les candidats au moyen de passes et de techniques spéciales. Puis ils se rapprochèrent des trois buts au bout du terrain pour tester leur tir. Le gardien, Branko Petrov, était plus petit que la normale mais très rapide. Il semblait très difficile de marquer un but face à lui.

 

Une heure plus tard, O'connor se prononça en faveur de la fille, Ophelia de Smet, une troisième année. Il demanda aux attrapeurs de s'avancer. Arès le rejoignit au milieu du terrain, suivi de près par Dimitri Krol. O'Connor sortit un Vif d'Or d'une boîte en bois qui était posée par terre et leur demanda d'enfourcher leur balai. Dimitri fit un sourire moqueur à Arès.

 

"Le premier qui aura attrapé le Vif sera désigné comme attrapeur de l'équipe. A mon signal, prêts… Partez !"

 

Arès frappa le sol du pied et s'envola à toute vitesse à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée. Dimitri le talonnait de près.  Arès se pencha encore plus en avant, laissant son balai prendre de la vitesse. Le Vif d'Or se mit à changer de direction brusquement tous les quelques mètres, lui faisant presque perdre sa trace. Dimitri se retrouva à sa hauteur. Ils étaient coude-à-coude mais pour autant Arès ne se permit pas une seule seconde d'échanger un regard avec l'autre élève. Il savait que suivre un Vif d'Or était extrêmement difficile, il s'était entraîné quelquefois tout seul mais là c'était différent : le Vif était programmé en mode 'course', c'est-à-dire qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas dans la nature, permettant aux sorciers de tester leur vitesse et leur agilité.

 

Car de l'agilité il en fallait pour suivre cet orbe minuscule qui zigzaguait et plongeait et montait en chandelle et tournoyait.  Arès suivait son instinct afin de réagir suffisamment vite pour ne pas se faire distancer. Déjà Dimitri perdait du terrain. Mais le Vif était si loin…

 

La balle volante s'éleva et redescendit en trombe droit vers le sol. Sans réfléchir, Arès se lança à sa poursuite, couché sur le manche de son Nimbus. Dimitri avait mis plus de temps à réagir et avait pris beaucoup de retard. Arès savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Le sol se rapprochait vite et s'il n'attrapait pas le Vif, celui-ci allait remonter et alors Dimitri aurait l'avantage. Le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles, il voyait la petite balle dorée se rapprocher, se rapprocher encore… Il tendit la main alors qu'il était à quelques mètres du sol, il sentit le Vif se débattre dans sa main… et releva son manche à la dernière minute, manquant de peu de s'écraser au sol. Il se posa en douceur et regarda autour de lui. Sur le bord du terrain tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux, n'osant dire mot. Dimitri vint à sa hauteur, un sourire dévoilant ses dents éclatantes.

 

"Bien joué, Black" dit-il en lui serrant la main.

 

Estomaqué par son attitude, Arès répondit à sa poignée de main sans un mot, le regardant avec suspicion. Mais quelqu'un l'attrapa sans ménagement par le bras.

 

"Tu es complètement fou !" chuchota précipitamment Lyra. Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

 

O'connor s'approcha d'eux, suivit par le reste de l'équipe. "Black, tu es notre nouvel attrapeur. Félicitations."

 

Tout le monde applaudit, sauf Dimitri qui était parti entre-temps. "On va mettre la pâté aux Baldr cette année" se réjouit Rosabella Conti. "Krum ne va même pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive !"

 

O'connor leur donna rendez-vous au mercredi d'après pour le premier entraînement. Arès, content d'avoir atteint son objectif, s'accorda un peu de temps dans sa clairière avant de retourner au tumulte de sa vie étudiante.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Au milieu du mois d'octobre il participa à son premier match contre Vidar. Anvald était un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe et il était tout content de se mesurer à l'équipe d'Arès.

 

"… et surtout n'oubliez pas" répéta encore une fois O'connor alors qu'ils allaient entrer sur le Stade, "les Vidar sont de petites créatures malicieuses. On ne les voit jamais arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard - et c'est vrai aussi pour leurs Cognards…"

 

"Oui, oui" marmonna Petrov.

 

"Toujours vexé à cause de l'année dernière ?" lui demanda Ivan Horak, un des batteurs.

 

"On s'est pris une sacré volée l'année dernière" expliqua Rosabella Conti à Arès. "Petrov n'arrivait pas à arrêter leurs tirs et notre attrapeuse a été trop lente à récupérer le Vif - d'ailleurs heureusement qu'elle a démissionné…"

 

"C'est pour ça que j'insiste depuis le début de la semaine pour que tu attrapes le plus vite possible le Vif, Black" annonça O'connor. Bon, c'est parti !".

 

Arès avait rarement eu le trac jusqu'à présent. Juste un peu pour les examens. Ça n'avait jamais été à ce point - il avait l'impression que son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens depuis le matin comme un animal sauvage. Il essuya vite fait ses mains moites sur sa robe avant d'enfourcher son balai. Le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre retentit et il s'élança comme une fusée dans les airs.

 

Il faisait le tour du terrain depuis déjà quelques temps, gardant un œil sur le match tout en cherchant frénétiquement le Vif. Il était un peu stressé, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation et il ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il surveille aussi l'autre attrapeur au risque de ne pas repérer le Vif d'Or.

 

L'autre attrapeur était très discret, se faufilant à travers les autres joueurs pour échapper au regard d'Arès. D'ailleurs cette façon de se déplacer et de se comporter semblait commune à toute l'équipe de Vidar, comme si on leur avait jeté un Sortilège d'Inaperçu. Arès avait un peu l'impression de faire face à une bande de 'ninja' en mission, camouflés, attendant leur heure. Les poursuiveurs récupéraient la balle en clin d'œil des mains des Odin et les batteurs semblaient renvoyer des Cognards silencieux. 'Mais comment font-ils ça ?' se demandait Arès, un peu perturbé. Il vit Anvald qui lui fit un micro sourire avant de repartir comme un bolide vers le cœur de l'action.

 

Le match était déjà à quarante contre cent pour les Vidar. Il fallait qu'il attrape vite le Vif, sinon il ferait perdre son équipe. Il redoubla d'attention.

 

Soudain, il le repéra au milieu des autres joueurs. Il fonça aussitôt vers sa cible, zigzaguant avec agilité entre les Cognards et les joueurs. Au moment où il se saisit de l'orbe doré quelqu'un le croisa à toute vitesse, manquant de peu d'entrer en collision avec lui. Arès se retourna et reconnu l'attrapeur. Il était moins une !

 

La victoire mit tout le Foyer en état de liesse et on improvisa une petite fête dans un des grands salons du rez-de-chaussée. L'équipe mit Arès à l'honneur ; O'connor plus particulièrement ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui, racontant à tout le monde comment il avait évité un Cognard dans sa poursuite du Vif.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le Quidditch illuminait ses semaines mais les rendaient chaotiques. Les entraînements avaient lieu trois à quatre fois par semaine et duraient toujours au moins deux heures, privant Arès d'autant de soirées de travail avec ses amis à la bibliothèque. Mais le nombre de devoirs et de lectures à faire augmentait de jour en jour de façon inquiétante. Arès se résolu à réduire encore son temps de sommeil, ne s'accordant que cinq heures de repos par jour. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais été un grand dormeur ou ce rythme l'aurait tué à petit feu.

 

Car il jonglait toujours entre les cours, le Quidditch, les entraînements de magie sans baguette, les leçons d'Occlumancie… et les visions qui pouvaient l'interrompre à tout moment. Il en avait au moins une par semaine, jamais très longue mais toujours aussi douloureuse. Il était impatient de maîtriser l'Occlumancie pour se débarrasser d'elles. De plus ils poursuivaient leurs recherches avec Lyra, ajoutant des lectures sur les dragons pour trouver le moyen de le vaincre sans trop de dangers.

 

A la fin du mois de novembre il y eu un nouveau match, cette fois contre Loki. Il se déroula dans la nuit polaire sous les éclairages (insuffisants) du Stade ; les Loki élaboraient des stratégies complexes et faisaient des coups vaches pour les faire réussir. Odin perdit à soixante contre cent quatre-vingt, Arès se faisant coiffer sur le poteau par une petite attrapeuse rapide comme l'éclair, trop occupé à éviter les deux Cognards qui l'avaient soudainement pris pour cible.

 

Après le match, il alla faire une sieste pour recharger ses batteries mais au lieu de glisser dans un rêve il se retrouva dans une de ses visions.

 

"Nous vous avons amené Snape, My Lord" disait Lucius en se prosternant sur le sol de pierre.

 

Deux Mangemorts masqués s'avancèrent, une silhouette encapuchonnée vissée entre eux.

 

"Laissez-nous" demanda une voix froide et autoritaire. Les trois Mangemorts se retirèrent aussitôt.

 

Voldemort s'avança vers l'homme qui se tenait toujours prostré sur le sol. Il lui attrapa le menton et lui releva la tête de force, détaillant la peau cireuse et le nez crochu encadrés par un rideau de cheveux noirs un peu longs et un peu gras. Il était inconscient.

 

"Doloris" dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers l'homme.

 

Celui-ci revint à lui en se tortillant, secoué par des convulsions mais Voldemort ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. Finalement, les deux yeux noirs s'ouvrirent, voilés par la douleur. Il stoppa le sortilège, satisfait pour l'instant.

 

"Alors, Snape, n'es-tu pas _content_ de me revoir ? Après tout, cela fait presque un mois que tu ne m'as pas fait de rapport… J'ai dû te manquer pendant tout ce temps." Sa voix s'était faite moqueuse.

 

"Le vieux fou se doutait de quelque chose" se justifia le Mangemort d'une voix égale, habitué aux Doloris et ayant dompté ses effets secondaires jusqu'à une certaine mesure. "Il commençait à se demander pourquoi je voulais voir les Septièmes Années aussi souvent."

 

"Mensonges" siffla Voldemort en relâchant le menton de l'autre. "Tu aurais pu te débrouiller autrement, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?"

 

Le sorcier resta impassible. "J'essayerai encore, mon Seigneur."

 

"Supposons que je croie ça, mon _si_ fidèle partisan… Peux-tu expliquer pourquoi Dumbledore cherche à attaquer les géants, humm ? Je _meurs_ d'envie d'en connaître la raison…"

 

Voldemort toisa le sorcier en caressant sa baguette du bout des doigts. Ça le démangeait tellement… Mais il devait attendre un peu, il devait faire languir le traître, le torturer d'abord mentalement avant de le récupérer tout à fait sous sa coupe.

 

"Il a dû remarquer les activités de Macnair, My Lord" se défendit-il.

 

"Tout comme il a appris que j'étais à la recherche des Potter juste après ta visite ici, il y a douze ans ?" Le visage du sorcier pâlit considérablement. "Etrange, alors qu'à ce moment tu étais le seul au courant… Doloris !"

 

Il contempla avec jubilation le supplice du maître des Potions. Il ne criait pas. Pas encore. Il craquerait bientôt.

 

"Tu sais très bien tout comme moi que Walden n'a fait aucune erreur." Il prit une voix doucereuse. "Je me demande jusqu'à quel point ta fierté va t'empêcher d'avouer que tu m'as trahi… Tu as le sens de la survie, Severus. Ne sois pas idiot. Si tu me dis tout ce que tu as répété à Dumbledore sans mon accord, nous pourrons peut-être nous… réconcilier."

 

Il soumit une nouvelle fois le Mangemort au Doloris. Puis il recommença à le tourmenter avec des mots. "Mais je sais quand tout cela a commencé. Cela fait douze ans que je te soupçonne, Severus." Il fit une pause et se mit à faire les cent pas devant le sorcier prostré à ses pieds. "Tu vois, tu es comme une épée à double-tranchant. Tu es une de mes armes les plus efficaces, distillant de fausses informations à Dumbledore sans même t'en rendre compte. Et oui, croyais-tu pendant cette dernière année que je te faisais réellement confiance ?" Voldemort claqua de la langue, amusé par cette plaisanterie personnelle. Comme s'il faisait confiance à quelqu'un !

 

Il s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de Snape en faisant claquer ses talons. "Il est temps d'émousser un de ces tranchants. Depuis mon retour, tu as été inutile - ce n'est même pas toi qui m'a appris la reconstitution de l'Ordre du Phénix !"

 

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Snape de répondre et lui attrapa de nouveau le menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Le sorcier soutint son regard. "Dis-moi, Severus, combien de fois Lily Potter a-t-elle trompé son mari pour te retrouver ?"

 

Le sorcier pâlit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Voldemort ricana froidement. "Quelle erreur de s'attacher à une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu en étais _amoureux_ , n'est-ce-pas ?" Voldemort cracha le mot 'amoureux' comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie écœurante. "Les sentiments ne sont que pour les faibles !"

 

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent, devenant de minces fentes noires.

 

"Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu entre nous, Severus" reprit-il de sa voix doucereuse. "Je me souviens très bien de la promesse que je t'ai faite d'épargner ta très chère _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Mais pourquoi as-tu couru chez Dumbledore juste après comme un désespéré ? Ne me faisais-tu pas _confiance_ ? Je suis TON Seigneur, Severus, l'as-tu oublié ? Tsk." Ses yeux se rétrécirent et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Snape. "A vrai dire, j'ai essayé d'accéder à ta requête, mais cette idiote a refusé de me laisser passer. TU aurais dû l'enlever si tu voulais la protéger tant que ça."

 

Il relâcha la tête du sorcier, la laissant percuter violemment le sol. "Doloris !" Cette fois il hurla dans sa souffrance, renversant sa tête en arrière et les yeux roulant vers l'arrière de son crâne. Voldemort sourit machiavéliquement, se délectant de son calvaire.

 

Arès ouvrit les yeux et hurla, couvert de sueur de la tête aux pieds. La douleur provoquée par sa cicatrice était intense, mais plus que cela, ce qui le faisait souffrir était son propre cœur.

 

Un poids énorme compressait sa poitrine, entravait sa respiration. Les mots de Lord Voldemort résonnaient sans mépris dans sa tête. 'Dis-moi, Severus, combien de fois Lily Potter a-t-elle trompé son mari pour te retrouver ? Tu en étais _amoureux_ , n'est-ce-pas ?' Il avait vu dans les yeux du sorcier qu'il avait aimé sa mère. Le dégoût s'empara de lui et il vomit sur son tapis. Mais il ne sentit pas mieux pour autant.

 

Il se leva et fit les cent pas. Ainsi, sa mère avait trompé son père avec un Mangemort. Sa mère les avait trahis. Il poussa un cri de rage, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui venait de sa cicatrice. De quel droit avait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit ?

 

Il attrapa un des livres posés sur son bureau et le lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Il haïssait Voldemort pour parler aussi froidement de la mort de ses parents. Il haïssait le Mangemort pour sa simple existence. Il haïssait même sa mère, pour les avoir trahis !

 

"QU'ELLE POURISSE EN ENFER !" cria-t-il, les yeux rendu humides par la colère.

 

Il s'effondra aussitôt par terre, terrassé par une souffrance atroce à la tête. Il croyait avoir eu mal lors de sa première vision mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Ce n'était pas que son front qui le lançait, non, c'était sa tête entière qui explosait, comme si des centaines de marteaux s'abattaient sur lui en même temps. Il hurla une nouvelle fois, déchiré par un supplice inconnu. On lui ôtait son âme, il le sentait, il se débattait de toutes ses forces mais rien n'y faisait, on lui arrachait quelque chose… Il allait mourir, là, maintenant, seul dans une pièce froide et obscure.

 

Puis il le vit. Un petit globe doré était apparu devant ses yeux, flottant dans l'air. Pendant quelques instants il crut que c'était un Vif d'Or. Mais non, le globe était entièrement fait de lumière, une lumière chaude, rassurante. Ça le soulagea de voir cette lumière dorée, si douce. Il voulait la prendre entre ses mains, l'embrasser… Mais le globe lumineux s'éloignait de lui.

 

"Non" murmura-t-il, sentant toute joie et tout espoir le quitter. "Non, reste ici !"

 

Le globe disparut et le chaos l'emporta. Ses yeux roulèrent à l'arrière de son crâne et il hurla - encore. La douleur s'intensifia un instant puis disparut complètement. En une seconde, tout son monde fut changé. A l'angoisse intense et la souffrance insupportable avait succédé une impression de bien-être. Tout son corps était parcouru d'une énergie nouvelle, une énergie puissante et surprenante ; ses membres le picotaient agréablement, le remplissant de chaleur. Il leva la main à ses yeux. A son grand étonnement, des petits éclairs argentés d'électricité statique s'échappaient de ses doigts, témoins d'une énergie qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de ce corps devenu soudainement trop petit.

 

Il rit, rit comme il n'avait jamais ri - presque hystérique. Le pouvoir le remplissait, dégorgeant de chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, cascadant de ses épaules en vaguelettes impatientes. Il bondit sur ses pieds. Il était… vivant ! Riant encore à gorge déployée, il étendit la main vers le vomi étalé sur le tapis et le fit disparaître en un éclair. Sa magie était là, lui répondant sans effort. Il exultait, empli d'un sentiment de satisfaction intense.

 

Il fit apparaître divers objets, par pur plaisir de faire de la magie. D'abord une étagère supplémentaire pour ranger ses livres et puis une petite table. La Magie Apparatoire était très complexe et il n'avait jamais réussi auparavant. Maintenant, c'était si facile ! Il réussit même à se faire ranger tous seuls les livres dans l'étagère.

 

Lorsqu'il sortit pour se rendre au dîner, il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il garderait tout ça secret, bien sûr. C'était son petit secret. Son sourire s'élargit.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Quand il se leva le lendemain, les sensations étaient encore là. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré par la magie, qu'elle le remplissait, qu'elle dégoulinait le long de ses bras et s'amassait dans ses doigts, prête à être libérée. C'est comme s'il rêvait éveillé ; la puissance de ses pouvoirs le grisait.

 

Il se rendit bien vite compte le lendemain en cours qu'il y avait aussi eu du changement avec sa baguette. Là où il devait se concentrer très fort pour réussir un sort, à présent il suffisait de penser à ce qu'il voulait en disant la formule et le sort sortait tout seul, docile. Les professeurs eux aussi étaient agréablement surpris. Quand quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'il arrivait, il répondait en haussant les épaules qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

 

C'était la vérité. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. C'est comme si sa magie s'était soudainement débloquée. Mais l'instant qu'elle avait choisi pour le faire était pour le moins perturbant : après une telle vision… Quelque chose s'était passé en lui, quelque chose d'important, même s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était exactement. En tout cas, depuis, il était dans une rage folle dès qu'il pensait à sa mère. Lily Potter, la traîtresse.

 

Il passa beaucoup de temps avec son père pour contrebalancer cette trahison. Regulus, ravit, discutait avec lui pendant des heures. Il ne sembla rien remarquer d'anormal.

 

En revanche Lennart soupçonna quelque chose. Lors de son premier entraînement avec lui après ce qu'il appelait le 'Déblocage', il fit tout pour cacher la nouvelle étendue de ses pouvoirs. Mais Lennart le regardait de travers, sans mot dire. A la fin de la séance, ils firent leur 'débriefing habituel' - Lennart, installé à son bureau, notait ses observations sur ses rouleaux de parchemin en les commentant et Arès se laissait tomber sur une chaise face à lui, histoire de récupérer. Le professeur ne le laissa pas se reposer en paix, ce jour-là (bien qu'Arès simulât simplement. Il n'avait pas une once de fatigue).

 

"Vous avez l'air en forme, cette semaine, Black."

 

Arès lui lança un maigre sourire. "Si vous le dites." Il s'étira de tout son corps et bâilla.

 

Lennart le scrutait avec méfiance. Visiblement, ses talents d'acteurs n'étaient pas _si_ bons.

 

"Crachez le morceau, Black. Cessez de me prendre pour un imbécile."

 

Arès se racla la gorge, puis fixa le professeur droit dans les yeux avec sérieux. "Si je vous le dis vous ne me croirez pas. Mais enfin, je sais que vous êtes borné" Lennart prit un air mauvais et Arès se dépêcha d'ajouter "mais moi aussi, je sais. Excusez-moi, professeur, mais je ne préfère pas vous le dire."

 

Lennart haussa un sourcil. "Je ne vous demande pas ce que vous préférez, je vous ordonne" menaça-t-il d'une voix froide. Arès aurait préféré qu'il fasse une de ses explosions dramatiques plutôt qu'il prenne ce ton anormalement froid, il le trouvait beaucoup plus inquiétant là.

 

"Bon, je n'ai pas le choix… Dimanche, en fin d'après-midi, je faisais une sieste et puis… Je me suis réveillé d'un coup, j'avais la migraine". C'était bien faible pour désigner son état après la vision. "Une espèce de boule de lumière dorée est sortie de ma tête et a disparu, et d'un coup j'ai senti que mes pouvoirs magiques se débloquaient entièrement."

 

Lennart resta silencieux, sûrement abasourdi par la drôle d'histoire qu'avait raconté son élève. Oui, si on omettait la vision, ça paraissait encore plus bizarre. Son professeur était une bombe à retardement mais Arès préférait qu'il explose maintenant au lieu de rester silencieux ; il ne savait pas composer avec un Lennart en mode glaçant. Lennart baissa la tête, relisant ses notes. Puis il se gratta le crâne.

 

"Je ne comprends pas" s'énerva-t-il enfin, au grand soulagement d'Arès. D'un grand geste de la main, il envoya les rouleaux de parchemin par terre. Il se leva, jeta un coup d'œil à Arès, puis se rassit. "Bien. Et qu'est-ce que ça a changé ?" demanda-t-il, plus calmement.

 

Arès lui raconta ses exploits avec fierté. Son professeur resta sans voix pendant quelques temps.

 

Lorsqu'il retrouva la parole il demanda avec gravité à Arès s'il voyait sa magie.

 

"Euh, oui, un peu. Des fois ça fait un éclair argenté mais souvent c'est une espèce de jet sombre qui ressemble à de la fumée mais en plus léger, en plus précis et rapide."

 

"C'est normal" le rassura Lennart. "La couleur de la magie noire oscille du gris foncé mêlé de violet sombre à l'argenté le plus pur. Plus elle est claire plus elle est concentrée de façon intense et a de puissance. Sa couleur varie selon la façon dont tu l'utilises."

 

"Vous voyez la magie, vous ?"

 

"Non" répondit-il. "C'est assez rare, en fait. Mais plus rien ne m'étonne de vous, Black. Bon, j'imagine que je vais arrêter de vous superviser… Vous n'en avez plus besoin."

 

Lennart le congédia, laissant Arès digérer cette nouvelle information.

 

-OoO-

 

 

 Sa vie continua normalement malgré tout. Il allait toujours aux entraînements de Quidditch et passait le reste de ses soirées à étudier à la bibliothèque avec ses amis.

 

En revanche, quelque chose changea dans sa petite routine. Lyra et lui, isolés dans un coin de la bibliothèque, parlaient de la meilleure façon de vaincre le dragon quand ils furent surpris par Anvald qui avait surgit d'on ne sait où. Ils furent obligés de tout lui raconter et celui-ci, enthousiaste, les persuada d'inclure tout le groupe dans leurs recherches. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à discuter tous les huit du souterrain.

 

"Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour la mythologie nordique, je peux vous aider" dit Anvald. "Mon père travaille dessus."

 

"Ton Moldu de père ?" demanda Malvina avec mépris. Senalda la fit taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Malvina lui jeta un regard noir.

 

Anvald, un peu rouge, poursuivit. "Oui, 'mon Moldu de père' connaît un rayon là-dessus et il m'en a appris beaucoup quand j'étais plus jeune."

 

"Pauvre croûton, déjà vieux à douze ans" le coupa Gunhild en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Arès, désapprobateur, grimaça à son attention.

 

Lyra se tourna vers Anvald et l'encouragea à continuer d'une voix douce.

 

"Je pense, par exemple, que beaucoup d'entre vous ignorent la légende de la Fontaine de Mimir…"

 

Il raconta la légende comme l'avait lue Arès dans les livres : c'était une fontaine magique dont l'eau rendait sage quiconque la buvait et qu'elle était gardée par un géant ; Odin, pour y boire, y avait laissé un œil qui, depuis, gardait la fontaine.

 

"Et ?" demanda Arès. "Tu es en train de nous dire que la fontaine de Durmstrang est celle de la mythologie ?"

 

"Pourquoi pas ?"

 

Ludwig fronça les sourcils. Gunhild rit.

 

"Ça ne me semble pas très probable" dit doucement Lyra.

 

Anvald fit un sourire mystérieux. "On verra" énonça-t-il, clôturant le dialogue.

 

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent les résultats scolaires d'Arès s'améliorèrent considérablement en ce qui concernait la pratique de la magie. Il était depuis le début de l'année précédente plus ou moins noyé dans la masse des élèves mais il appartenait maintenant à la tête de classe.

 

En revanche les maigres progrès qu'il avait fait en Occlumancie avaient été réduits à néant par le 'Déblocage'. Il en parla à Regulus, en omettant là encore la vision - il n'avait pas envie de parler de quelque chose de si pitoyable. Son père fut lui aussi incapable de l'expliquer. Ils passèrent toutes les vacances de Noël là-dessus sans évolution constatable.

 

"J'image qu'il va falloir que tu te fasses petit à petit à cette nouvelle situation" fit remarquer son père, l'enjoignant à être plus patient.

 

Ses visions avaient pourtant changé. Il avait beaucoup moins mal à la tête, sa cicatrice restait douloureuse mais il n'avait plus l'impression d'agoniser comme ça avait été le cas dans le passé. En revanche, quand sa vision se dissipait, quelque chose lui succédait, peut-être même une autre vision. Il était dans le noir et il entendait un rire cristallin, un rire qui lui glaçait le sang. Puis une voix d'homme lui parlait de façon doucereuse. "Mon petit, ouvre les yeux, ouvre les yeux… regarde-moi". Il se réveillait toujours à ce moment-là de sa transe, un sentiment de profond malaise lui entortillant les entrailles.

 

Les cours s'enchaînèrent et Arès continua sa routine habituelle. Vers le milieu du mois de février, alors qu'il marchait seul, rentrant des cachots du Foyer dans lesquels il avait préparé une potion, quelqu'un l'aborda par derrière. L'inconnu se plaqua contre son dos et bloqua ses bras, soufflant dans son cou. Arès se débattit mais l'autre était plus fort que lui et le maintenait fermement.

 

"Lâche-moi, abruti !"

 

"Tut-tut, quelles mauvaises manières, Black" lui répondit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Dimitri Krol.

 

Son sang se figea et il sentit, comme à chaque fois, les petits cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un contact physique avec l'autre Odin et il remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Sa magie était en ébullition, comme attirée par l'autre. Du garçon émanait quelque chose qu'il reconnaissait : de la magie noire, en grande quantité. Bien sûr, beaucoup moins que lui, mais beaucoup plus que la normale.

 

"Tu es devenu… intéressant" murmura Dimitri dans son cou en le reniflant.

 

Arès revint à lui et fit exploser juste un peu de magie, juste assez pour envoyer Dimitri par terre. Le sorcier se releva, un sourire aux lèvres.

 

"Ne me touche pas" le menaça Arès alors qu'il s'approchait à nouveau de lui.

 

Dimitri rejeta un peu se tête en arrière et rit, secouant ses boucles dorées. "Tu crois encore que je suis ton ennemi ?" demanda-t-il, avec une pointe d'incrédulité.

 

"Tu ne m'as pas encore prouvé le contraire" répliqua Arès.

 

Il rit de nouveau. "Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle" marmonna Arès, de plus en plus exaspéré.

 

Le garçon lui jeta un regard enjoué. "Moi si. Toi… ça m'étonne que toi, précisément, tu deviennes l'exact opposé de ce que tu étais censé être."

 

"Que veux-tu dire ?" dit Arès en fronçant les sourcils.

 

"Voyons, tu es intelligent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle." Dimitri avait ce sourire qui l'agaçait. "Je me demande quel côté tu choisiras dans la guerre…"

 

"Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde pas, Krol" répondit-il froidement.

 

Dimitri reprit un peu son sérieux, même si un léger éclat d'amusement demeurait dans ses yeux. "Non, en effet. Mais repenses-y, humm ? Nous pouvons être… des alliés."

 

Arès resta interdit. "Des alliés ?"

 

"On en reparlera" conclut le blond. Puis il dépassa Arès et disparut du couloir avec un éclat de rire.

 

Arès, fronçant les sourcils, se demandait à quel jeu jouait l'autre.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Au mois de mars la nuit polaire prit fin au grand soulagement d'Arès, car son prochain match de Quidditch approchait à grands pas et il ne voulait pas que le fiasco précédent se répète.

 

Leur enquête sur le souterrain avait bien avancé. Ils avaient trouvé des moyens de se défendre du dragon et pratiqué des sortilèges de défense et d'attaque. Lyra insista pour qu'ils recherchent aussi des informations sur les diverses créatures dangereuses utilisées pour protéger les trésors telles que les Sphinx. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se préparer de façon concrète en faisant des potions de soin à emporter avec eux en prévision du pire. La descente fut planifiée pour le milieu du mois de mai, ce qui leur laissait du temps pour tout réunir et leur permettrait aussi de réviser pour les examens qui viendraient fin juin.

 

Le match contre Snotra se passa plutôt bien. Les Snotra, génies qu'ils étaient, s'organisaient de façon impitoyable mais les Odin se défendirent bien aussi. Arès amena la victoire en attrapant le Vif. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise pendant les matchs ; ce qui l'inquiétait maintenant était l'affrontement avec Viktor Krum au mois de mai lors du match contre les Baldr. Krum était un virtuose, il volait mieux que quiconque dans l'école et on commençait même à le pointer du doigt sur la scène internationale comme le meilleur attrapeur depuis Joseph Wronski lui-même, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

 

Mais le temps passait vite à Durmstrang et il se réveilla un matin saisit d'angoisse en  réalisant que le match commencerait quelques heures plus tard. Il avala un petit déjeuner frugal en compagnie de son équipe. Ils étaient bruyants et surexcités ce matin-là.

 

"Si on gagne d'au moins quarante points et que Loki se fait écraser par Snotra, on a une chance de gagner la Coupe !" s'exclamait Ivan Horak, un des batteurs.

 

"On peut le faire" disait Bartolomei Konstantinov, l'autre batteur, de sa voix grave et rauque.

 

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent sur le Stade une heure plus tard, Arès comprit que presque toute l'école était venue les voir. Les matchs où jouait Krum étaient les plus populaires.

 

"Le trac ?" souffla Rosabella Conti à côté de lui.

 

"Ça ira."

 

Elle lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

 

Plus tard, alors qu'il était dans les airs, le trac d'Arès se dissipa totalement et il se concentra avec une attention toute nouvelle sur la capture du Vif. 'Fais tout pour que Krum ne l'ait pas' lui avait demandé Cian O'connor, son capitaine d'équipe. Jusqu'où exactement s'étendait sa capacité d'action ? Est-ce qu'O'connor attendait de lui qu'il se la joue illégale ?

 

Arès décrivait un grand cercle au-dessus des joueurs, surveillant du coin du regard Krum. Celui-ci, renfrogné, ses épais sourcils noirs froncés, cherchait le Vif des yeux. Non, pas renfrogné : c'était son expression habituelle.  Il dégageait une telle aisance sur son balai qu'il intimidait un peu le jeune Odin.

 

Soudain, le bulgare sembla avoir remarqué le Vif d'Or. Il plongea dans une descente verticale à pleine vitesse. Arès ne réfléchit pas deux fois et le suivit. Quelqu'un de son équipe lui hurla quelque chose qui se perdit dans le vent. Il eut une poussée d'adrénaline en voyant le sol se rapprocher beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. Pourquoi Krum ne redressait pas son balai ? Que se passait-il ?

 

A ce moment il était juste derrière l'autre attrapeur et ne voyait toujours pas le Vif. 'Le sol est trop près, on va s'écraser !'. Il redressa le manche de son balai juste à temps. Mais Krum avait fait exactement la même chose presque au même moment et ils se rentrèrent dedans violemment. Arès fut projeté plus loin sur le sol et resta un instant au sol, le souffle coupé. Plus loin Krum ne semblait pas aller beaucoup mieux. Il tâta son corps, ouf, il n'avait rien. Il allait se relever pour continuer le match mais l'arbitre avait sifflé et les équipes descendaient sur eux.

 

"Tu es un kamikaze !" l'engueula O'connor. "ON NE SUIT PAS D'AUSSI PRÊT QUELQU'UN QUI DESCEND EN PIQUE !"

 

"Ça va, ça va" marmonna Arès en porta la main à sa tête douloureuse. "Je crois que j'ai retenu la leçon."

 

Le match repris après que l'arbitre se soit assuré du bon état (relatif) des deux attrapeurs. Arès avait vraiment retenu la leçon : Krum faisait des feintes. Il passa la demi-heure suivante à le surveiller de près pour essayer de lire ses mouvements.

 

Et puis il repéra le Vif, tout près d'un but à un mètre du sol. Il plongea aussitôt. Mais Krum l'avait vu aussi et amorçait la descente en même temps que lui. Il était plus près que l'autre, il avait plus de chances… mais c'était tendu. Il voyait du coin de l'œil Krum couché sur son balai, l'air renfrogné, les yeux fixés sur la petite balle jaune. Il gagnait du terrain, c'était fichu… Ils tendirent tous deux le bras et Arès referma les doigts sur le globe de métal, une main happant le vide et des ongles griffant sa peau. Mais c'était fini ! Il avait eu le Vif d'Or. Lorsqu'il remonta en chandelle, levant les bras en signe de victoire, le chaos explosa dans les tribunes.

 

"C'était un beau match" lui dit plus tard le bulgare en lui serrant la main. "J'étais content de jouer contrre toi, Arrès Black."

 

"Ce fut un plaisir" répondit poliment Arès. "Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas qu'on allait se cogner…"

 

"Pas de prroblème, c'était drrôle" sourit Krum.

 

Arès répondit à son sourire. Oui, ça avait été un challenge, et il l'avait relevé avec succès.

 

-OoO-

 

 

C'était le grand soir. Tout le groupe de huit avait répété leurs sortilèges et préparé leurs potions. Ils allaient descendre, d'une minute à l'autre, dans ce souterrain qui obsédait Arès depuis maintenant un an.

 

"La voie est libre" chuchota Anvald au coin du 'couloir interdit'.

 

Arès ne regretta pas une seule seconde d'avoir inclus tout ce monde dans leurs recherches. Chacun s'était révélé efficace à sa manière. Les deux Vidar, Anvald et Senalda, avaient avoué ce dont se doutait Arès depuis quelques mois : les Vidar avaient un entraînement spécial pour être aussi discrets. C'était des 'espions' dans le monde sorcier, des gens qui pouvaient se dissimuler dans les ombres et surgir au moment opportun. Anvald correspondait tout à fait au rôle. Les coins des lèvres relevés, il évoluait dans un silence total comme un félin et bougeait vite.

 

Les Baldr étaient d'étranges créatures à Durmstrang : ils étaient courageux comme des Gryffondor. Mais selon ce que lui racontait Draco, ils étaient plus futés. Enfin, c'était Draco, donc Arès n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment étaient réellement les Gryffondor de Poudlard. Dhyste se révélait plutôt douée en potions et on lui avait confié le rôle de 'soigneuse' : elle gardait la plupart des potions dans une sacoche et avait pour mission de secourir les blessés. Gunhild, elle, voulait être sur le 'front' et suivait de près Anvald, prête à attaquer férocement n'importe quelle créature qui se mettrait en travers de leur chemin.

 

Malvina restait un peu en retrait mais ses yeux étaient fixés en permanence sur sa sœur, prête à la protéger. Lyra et Arès marchaient ensemble. Ludwig fermait la marche : il était le cerveau qui avait coordonné leurs actions à l'avance pour affronter le dragon et ce serait sûrement lui qui les arrêterait au cas où ils auraient envie de faire quelque chose d'idiot ou de dangereux.

 

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle souterraine où il y avait toutes les portes.

 

"Cette porte-ci" indiqua Arès en pointant du doigt le panneau de métal.

 

Tous, curieux, regardaient autour d'eux. Ils avaient envie d'explorer un peu partout mais Arès, lui, avait bien son objectif en tête. Il se sentait plus que jamais appelé dans les profondeurs. Peu importe la chose inconnue qui l'attendait, il voulait l'atteindre à tout prix.

 

Il ouvrit la porte avec un 'Aperietur Mihi', permettant aux autres d'entrer dans la pièce avec la stèle. Ludwig se planta devant elle, les sourcils froncés, cherchant sûrement de déchiffrer le mystère de la pierre.

 

"On y va" dit Gunhild, impatiente.

 

Ils prirent position comme convenu, Anvald et Senalda devant, Gunhild, Malvina, Lyra et Arès derrière avec Ludwig et Dhyste qui fermaient la marche.

 

Anvald pointa sa baguette sur la porte. "Aperietur Mihi !"

 

Rien ne se produisit. Il regarda les autres, un peu gêné.

 

"Pas grave" le rassura Senalda. "J'essaye."

 

Mais elle ne réussit pas, et Gunhild et Lyra non plus. Arès lança le sortilège et la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Gunhild lui lança un regard noir, vexée.

 

"Tous en position" commanda Arès, impatient d'en finir. "C'est parti."

 

Ils glissèrent dans les ténèbres opaques, guidés par les faisceaux de leur Lumos.

 

Comme prévu, dès qu'ils furent tous entrés, Dhyste ferma la porte et Anvald lança un Lumos Solem pour éclairer le plus loin possible.

 

"C'est immense" chuchota Lyra à côté d'Arès. Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

 

Lors de leur premier passage dans le souterrain il avait eu conscience d'être dans un espace très grand, les Lumos normaux n'arrivant pas à éclairer le plafond. Mais là il prenait conscience du volume de la pièce avec étonnement. Elle semblait s'étendre à perte de vue dans toutes les directions et le plafond était si loin au-dessus de leurs têtes…

 

"On continue" dit Arès. "On va tout droit jusqu'à ce qu'on repère le dragon."

 

Ils marchèrent quatre ou cinq minutes avant d'entendre quelque chose de suspect. Les grognements et les bruits de pas de la créature qui les attendait tapie dans les ténèbres résonnèrent soudainement ; tout le monde se raidit, la baguette levée, prêt à répondre à l'attaque.

 

Enfin, le dragon apparut dans le grand cercle de lumière. Semblable à l'année précédente, ses écailles noires luisantes reflétant l'éclat des Lumos et ses grands yeux jaunes à la pupille verticale brillants d'un feu intérieur. Tout le monde savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. Arès croisa les doigts, espérant que tout allait se passer comme prévu…

 

Gunhild et Malvina prirent aussitôt les devants, lançant des étincelles avec leurs baguettes et se détachant un peu du groupe pour l'attirer. Le dragon, furieux, mugit puissamment, découvrant ses crocs acérés et se lança vers elles. Mais Anvald et Senalda étaient prêts. Tapis derrière les deux sorcières, ils lancèrent au moment opportun un 'Conjontivis !' tous deux en même temps. La créature fut stoppée dans son élan et se tordit de douleur sur place, lançant un jet de flammes puissant.

 

"Attention !" cria Anvald, mais il était trop tard : la robe de Gunhild avait pris feu.

 

Malvina se retourna vers sa coéquipière sans broncher et éteignit les flammes en conjurant de l'eau avec sa baguette.  La sorcière n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier.

 

"Ça va ?" demanda Lyra.

 

"Impeccable, Thompson" répondit Gunhild en sautant sur ses pieds, souriante.

 

Entretemps le dragon s'était mis à voler en décrivant des cercles au-dessus d'eux, rugissant et crachant des flammes dans sa douleur. Arès savait qu'ils devaient attendre un peu pour agir, attendre qu'il ralentisse, qu'il se calme, afin qu'il se retrouve à portée de baguette. Commença alors une ronde dangereuse avec la créature folle furieuse qui parfois perdait de l'altitude, les obligeant à se coucher par terre pour l'éviter, ou alors montait plus haut pour lancer des flammes tout autour. Ils se retrouvèrent dispersés. Arès, maintenant seul avec Ludwig, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ils devaient vite intervenir, ou quelqu'un serait blessé. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer longtemps comme ça.

 

A ce moment précis le dragon, qui était proche du sol, donna un grand coup de queue et balaya Senalda. La Vidar fut propulsée et alla s'écraser contre le sol quelques mètres plus loin puis ne bougea plus.

 

"NOOON !" hurla Malvina.

 

Son cri interpella le dragon qui se tourna vers elle et chargea. Arès leva sa baguette. Il fallait faire quelque chose, là, tout de suite ! Il vit le dragon battre des ailes, décoller un peu du sol… découvrant son ventre dépourvu d'écailles…

 

"MAINTENANT !" s'écria-t-il et il lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion vers la peau épaisse mais vulnérable. Les sortilèges de Lyra, Ludwig, Anvald et Malvina s'ajoutèrent au sien en un puissant éclair rouge et le dragon s'écroula par terre, faisant trembler le sol en laissant échapper un léger filet de fumée de ses grandes narines.

 

Ils avaient travaillé pendant plusieurs mois pour maîtriser ce sortilège qui n'était pas évident. Ils avaient encore du mal avec, mais heureusement quand ils combinaient leurs efforts ils avaient réussi à réunir la force suffisante.

 

Arès s'approcha de Malvina qui s'était jetée sur sa sœur. Dhyste et Gunhild étaient à côté d'elles aussi.

 

"Elle va bien ?" s'inquiéta-t-il, l'estomac noué.

 

"Elle est inconsciente. Elle n'a pas l'air trop blessée…" diagnostiqua Dhyste.

 

"On peut la ranimer avec le Revigor" rappela Gunhild.

 

"Je le fais" déclara aussitôt Malvina. Elle lança le charme de Réveil et sa jumelle ouvrit les yeux. "Senalda ! Comment te sens-tu ?"

 

L'espagnole grimaça. "Me duele la cabeza …" murmura-t-elle. Elle bougea un peu, se libérant de l'étreinte de sa sœur. "Mais ça va, ce n'est rien. Le dragon, que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez réussi ?"

 

Malvina lui répondit tout en l'aidant à se relever. "Oui, on a réussi. Et quoi maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle à l'attention d'Arès.

 

"Je suppose qu'on cherche ce que gardait le dragon" articula Arès.

 

Il se rendait compte que l'entreprise était plus dangereuse que prévu. Déjà, deux personnes avaient failli être blessées, par sa faute. Devait-il continuer seul ? Il devait exister d'autres protections pour le trésor, peut-être des protections dont il serait plus difficile à venir à bout que le dragon. Arès était presque sûr qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul ; il pourrait utiliser sa magie sans baguette. Devant les autres il était hors de question qu'il y fasse appel, à moins que ce soit dans une situation critique. Il ne voulait pas révéler ce talent que personne ne comprendrait et attirer l'attention sur lui.

 

Oui, continuer seul était une excellente idée. C'était peut-être inconscient d'aller seul à l'aventure dans un souterrain où rodent des dragons mais au moins il pourrait faire usage de ses pleins pouvoirs.

 

"Il y a une porte, là" annonça Anvald.

 

En effet, constata Arès en regardant dans la direction qu'il pointait du doigt. Ils étaient parvenus au bout de la pièce souterraine et une porte en métal, un peu plus grande que celle de l'entrée, leur faisait face.

 

"Vous croyez que le trésor est derrière ?" interrogea Anvald en souriant du coin des lèvres.

 

Il avait l'air content d'être là, de participer à une aventure. Le regard d'Arès fit le tour du groupe, examinant chacun d'entre eux. Malvina était un peu pâle et fixait sa sœur d'un drôle d'air mais tous les autres semblaient prêt à poursuivre, comme si de rien n'était. En fait, il sentit leur excitation et vit leurs expressions décidées. Il réalisa à ce moment qu'il ne pourrait pas se séparer si facilement de tout ce petit monde.

 

"Un seul moyen de le découvrir" s'enthousiasma Gunhild. "On continue ?"

 

Elle s'était plus particulièrement adressée à Senalda. Mais c'est Malvina qui répondit. "Je refuse que ma sœur prenne plus de risques" déclara-t-elle avec fermeté.

 

"Mais c'est à moi de décider ça !" râla Senalda.

 

Un duel de regard débuta entre les deux jumelles. Finalement, Senalda baissa les yeux et Malvina, satisfaite, annonça qu'elles allaient faire demi-tour et garder l'entrée du souterrain.

 

"Vous en êtes sûres ?" demanda Arès.

 

Les espagnoles semblaient s'être mises d'accord et elles rebroussèrent chemin après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance. Arès regarda les faisceaux lumineux de leurs baguettes s'éloigner, un peu surpris de l'attitude de Malvina.

 

Finalement ils se décidèrent à passer la porte, après avoir vérifié que Gunhild n'avait rien - 'Tu parles ! Avec toute cette fourrure sur nos uniformes j'aurai pu jouer à la torche vivante toute la nuit sans même avoir la peau rouge !'. Comme ils allaient vers l'inconnu, ils oublièrent toute organisation… et poussèrent la porte après qu'Arès l'eut déverrouillée.

 

Il régnait dans cette nouvelle salle les mêmes ténèbres opaques que dans la précédente, que seuls les Lumos Solem pouvaient éclairer de manière satisfaisante. Ils ne purent pas aller bien loin avant d'être assailli par des créatures étranges. D'un coup, elles avaient surgi tout autour d'eux. Elles se déplaçaient extrêmement vite sur cinq pattes velues, comme des espèces d'araignées géantes… mais qui n'étaient pas du tout des araignées… Leur gueules ouvertes, elles se précipitèrent sur eux comme un essaim  d'abeilles en colère.

 

Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, une bestiole s'était jetée à la tête d'Anvald, le renversant sur le dos et semblant le dévorer.

 

"HAAAAA !!" hurla Anvald.

 

"EXPULSO !" s'exclama Arès. La bête fut envoyée violemment vingt mètres plus loin.

 

"CE SONT DES QUINTAPEDS !" cria Gunhild.

 

Et ils furent tous engloutis sous une véritable marrée de créatures carnivores velues. Arès se protégea instinctivement le visage de ses bras mais le Quintaped lui mordit allègrement le poignet.

 

"EXPULSO !" lança-t-il à nouveau.

 

A peine la créature fut-elle repoussée que trois autres entourèrent Arès.

 

"Ventus !" essaya-t-il sur l'un d'entre eux. Mais la créature, au lieu d'être projetée très loin par un vent puissant, se campa sur ses pattes arquées et resta clouée au sol.

 

"Locomotor mortis !" Le Quintaped s'arrêta enfin.

 

"Impedimenta !" fit-il en décrivant un arc de cercle avec sa baguette vers les deux restants.

 

Les trois Quintapeds semblant immobilisés pour un moment, il se retourna pour aider les autres. Lyra était aux prises avec cinq d'entre eux. Il se précipita à ses côtés, les repoussant.

 

"Jambencoton !" La créature visée s'écroula à terre, ses pattes ne la supportant plus. Elle resta là, incapable de se relever, à les agiter en l'air en poussant des petits cris aigus.

 

A côté de lui Lyra semblait s'en sortir, enchaînant sortilège sur maléfice. Mais Arès n'eut pas le temps de souffler, deux autres créatures l'approchaient.

 

"Bombarda !"

 

Ils explosèrent, projetant du sang et des morceaux de chair partout. Arès se couvrit les yeux avec sa manche.

 

Il évalua l'état du champ de bataille. Finalement il ne restait plus que trois Quintapeds entourant Lyra, Gunhild et Ludwig. Dhyste était penchée sur une forme par terre, des fioles de potions vides à ses côtés. Le cœur d'Arès s'arrêta. 'Anvald'.

 

Il se laissa tomber aux côtés du jeune Vidar. Celui-ci, un œil fermé, lui adressa une grimace. Son autre œil baignait dans du sang. Affolé, Arès se tourna vers Dhyste.

 

"Ce n'est rien" le rassura-t-elle.

 

Il regarda d'un peu plus près et constata que le sang provenait d'une blessure à l'arcade sourcilière - un des endroits du corps qui saignait le plus. "Tergeo" souffla-t-il, débarrassant le visage de toute souillure. Le sang continuait à couler doucement. Il détailla l'étendue des plaies : Anvald s'était fait mordre deux ou trois fois par le Quintaped qui s'était jeté sur lui. Une fois sur le menton, l'autre dans le haut du cou et finalement l'arcade sourcilière. En définitive, c'était bénin. Il aida Dhyste à appliquer un baume de soin qui referma les plaies en quelques minutes et en appliqua sur son propre poignet.

 

Entretemps, les autres en avait fini avec les Quintapeds et les avaient rejoint. Ils aidèrent Anvald à se lever. Mais même avec l'aide des potions, il avait perdu du sang et il n'était pas en grande forme.

 

"Allez, on continue" les encouragea-t-il. "Moi je vais bien. Je vais venir avec vous."

 

"Tu devrais peut-être rejoindre Malvina et Senalda" fit remarquer Arès.

 

"Je peux me débrouiller !"

 

Arès fit la moue. Au final ils durent continuer leur exploration tous ensembles mais le suédois lui promit de rester en retrait.

 

La pièce devait être deux fois plus grande que l'autre. Ils se repéraient en suivant le mur qui courrait à leur gauche. Ça semblait interminable, dans cette semi-ténèbre silencieuse. Arès se demandait depuis combien de temps ils étaient descendus. Le soleil s'était-il déjà levé ? Leur absence avait-elle été remarquée ? Il espérait que non. Ils avaient tout planifié pendant longtemps pour que personne ne sache qu'ils étaient descendus.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gunhild posa tout haut la question qui tournait dans la tête de tout le monde.

 

"Et s'il n'y avait pas de trésor ? Et si ces créatures, en définitive, ne gardaient rien ?"

 

Arès ne voulait pas y penser. Il se sentait toujours attiré, et même plus que jamais, par quelque chose. Il devait y avoir un objet, une personne, n'importe quoi, qui l'appelait silencieusement.

 

"C'est vrai que c'est bizarre" ajouta Dhyste. "On a largement dépassé les limites de Durmstrang ! Ça se trouve, c'est un passage secret pour descendre au village et c'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de protections…"

 

"Le village est au moins à six kilomètres" intervint Ludwig. "Un passage secret de cette taille ça semble peu probable. Et pourquoi serait-il protégé ? De toute façon le village est sous le protectorat de Durmstrang…"

 

"C'est pas faux" admit Gunhild. "Mais alors, pourquoi on ne voit toujours rien ! Moi ça commence à m'ennuyer… On marche, on marche et c'est tout !"

 

"On ne marche pas depuis si longtemps" dit doucement Lyra.

 

"Oui mais quel intérêt ?"

 

"Mais vous allez vous taire !" explosa Arès. Tout le monde sursauta.  Il n'avait pas parlé fort mais son ton avait surpris tout le monde. "Vous avez vu tout à l'heure le genre de créatures que l'on peut rencontrer ici. Il faut qu'on se taise et qu'on reste attentifs sinon quelqu'un va finir par être _vraiment_ blessé."

 

Il recommença à marcher, les cinq autres soudain silencieux. Mais leur paix ne dura pas longtemps : une créature majestueuse venait d'apparaître devant eux. Elle avait une tête de femme mais son corps était celui d'un lion. Un Sphinx… Une des créatures les plus dangereuses du monde sorcier. Ils se figèrent.

 

La bête chantonna tout en s'approchant d'eux de sa démarche féline. Ses yeux bleus les fixaient un à un. Arès resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Puis elle s'assit, dix mètres devant eux, les dominant tout de même de sa haute posture.

 

"Je garde ce passage" souffla le Sphinx. Sa voix était riche et granuleuse, respirant la sagesse. "Je dévorerai quiconque essayera de passer devant moi. En revanche, j'accepterai de laisser passer une personne si elle arrive à résoudre mon énigme. Réfléchissez bien, humains. Si l'un d'entre vous souhaite tenter de passer, je demanderai aux autres de s'écarter. Celui à qui je pose mon énigme pourra continuer s'il trouve la bonne réponse ; s'il se trompe je le tuerai… S'il préfère rebrousser chemin je vous laisserai tous repartir sains et saufs…"

 

Tous se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Arès, lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait que ce soit lui qui passe, c'était obligé. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de rebrousser chemin, pas si près du but. Car une chose était sûre : s'il y avait un sphinx c'était que le trésor était tout près.

 

"On pourrait t'envoyer, Ludwig" suggéra Anvald.

 

Oui, évidemment, tout le monde allait souhaiter que ce soit Ludwig, le petit génie. C'était celui qui avait le plus de chances de résoudre l'énigme. Mais c'était hors de question.

 

"J'y vais" déclara Arès de but en blanc.

 

On le regarda avec stupéfaction. Il les défia du regard. Ils durent comprendre sa détermination car ils baissèrent les yeux.

 

"Oui, je pense qu'Arès est le mieux placé" dit Dhyste. "Il connait beaucoup de sort et il est intelligent."

 

Gunhild fronça les sourcils. "Et Ludwig, il est quoi ?" lui demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

 

"C'est vrai, Arès, tu devrais y aller" agréa Ludwig. Il haussa les épaules face à la surprise de Gunhild. "Je suis peut-être cultivé mais je ne suis pas beaucoup plus intelligent que la normale. Et je crois qu'Arès est le plus motivé et le plus sérieux d'entre nous tous."

 

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Arès choisit de ne pas réfléchir et de foncer dans le tas.

 

"Si vous ne voulez pas que j'y aille, décidez-vous pour quelqu'un d'autre, je crois que le Sphinx ne va pas attendre très longtemps."

 

Et en effet, la créature s'était levée de nouveau et faisait les cent pas en chantonnant doucement, sans jamais les quitter du regard, ce qui était assez intimidant. Les autres hochèrent la tête.

 

"Bien" dit-il, satisfait, et il se tourna vers la créature. "Me voilà."

 

Le Sphinx arrêta de chantonner et s'arrêta face à lui.

 

"Les autres humains doivent partir" rappela-t-il.

 

Arès regarda par-dessus son épaule et les vit battre en retraite, Lyra lui jetant un regard alarmé. Puis ils disparurent dans les ténèbres, hors du cercle de son Lumos Solem, devenant des points lumineux qui s'éloignaient.

 

"Mon énigme" commença le Sphinx, "est celle qui suit. Je n’ai qu’une couleur, mais milles formes ; collée au sol je m’envole ; je suis le soleil mais m’évade la nuit, et jamais je ne souffre d’être piétinée. Qui suis-je ?"

 

Arès se figea, faisant tourner son cerveau à plein régime. Le Sphinx chantonnait doucement, il savait que c'était pour essayer de le déconcentrer. Une minute plus tard, il releva enfin la tête.

 

"L'ombre. Elle nous suit toujours, elle n'a pas de couleurs. Quand elle s'étire on peut dire qu'elle reste collée au sol mais qu'elle s'envole. Il n'y en pas la nuit et on peut marcher dessus."

 

Le Sphinx sourit. "Tout à fait. Tu as bien répondu, je te laisse donc le droit de passer."

 

Il se décala sur la gauche. Arès vit, pour la première fois, que le Sphinx gardait une nouvelle porte métallique. Il s'y dirigea en surveillant la créature du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci chantonnait en le regardant, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il devait y avoir un piège de quelque sorte qu'il soit.

 

Arès toucha la porte qui s'ouvrit au contact de sa peau. La nouvelle pièce était elle aussi toute de pierre mais elle était beaucoup plus petite ; son Lumos Solem éclairait les murs et les plafonds de roche brute. Elle était nue, mis à part un autel en pierre au milieu, semblable à celui de la première salle. Pendant quelques horribles secondes Arès crut qu'il venait de revenir à la case départ.

 

Un détail, cependant, retint son attention. Sur l'autel était posé quelque chose. Il s'avança un peu et un rayon de lumière blanche apparut du plafond, descendant sur l'autel et formant tout autour un cercle lumineux. Il put enfin distinguer l'objet : c'était une épée. Elle était assez courte ; elle ne devait pas faire plus de soixante-dix centimètres. Elle était faite d'un métal argenté qui brillait avec ardeur dans la lumière. Sa garde était entourée de cuir fatigué et elle avait une pierre ronde transparente comme du cristal en guise de pommeau. Arès s'avança prudemment, à l'affut de toute protection. Il se sentait inexplicablement attiré par cette épée, c'était ça la chose qu'il était venu chercher, il en était certain. Il tendit la main vers elle et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le cuir de la garde.

 

L'épée dégageait une douce chaleur et il frémit au contact de l'objet. Sa magie bougea à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque part, il avait l'impression que cette épée lui était familière. Il la leva à hauteur et ses yeux pour contempler le fil fin de sa lame.

 

A ce moment un froid glacial descendit sur lui, lui donnant la chair de poule, et le désespoir l'envahit. C'était comme si toute joie l'avait quitté soudainement ; il ne sentait que le froid et une immense tristesse. Son cœur se serra. C'est alors qu'il _les_ vit. Les Détraqueurs. Il en avait vu en gravure mais en vrai c'était totalement différent. Une dizaine d'entre eux était apparu de nulle part, l'encerclant. Il voyait dépasser de leurs robes leurs mains à la chair en décomposition et fixait, terrorisé, les ténèbres sous leur capuchon. Il ne savait pas lancer de Patronus, il était fichu… Mais déjà un crépitement emplit ses oreilles, assourdissant comme le bruit d'une chute d'eau. Il se sentait comme traîné par les pieds… il se débattit mais tout son corps était plongé dans un coton blanc épais, non, c'était du brouillard, et il s'insinuait dans ses pores, il l'étouffait…

 

Alors des voix venues de très loin hurlèrent. C'était des cris horribles qui glacèrent le sang d'Arès. Et ils se rapprochèrent et il put distinguer les voix. C'était une femme qui criait.

 

"Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !"

 

"Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote…" ordonnait une voix aiguë et froide. "Allez, pousse-toi…"

 

"Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…" hoquetait la femme.

 

Un rire suraigu retentit au loin et la femme hurla.

 

"Avada Kedavra !" dit la voix froide.

 

Un éclair de lumière verte se propagea, puis tous les bruits disparurent d'un coup et le brouillard se dissipa. La chaleur revint dans le corps d'Arès et avec elle l'espoir. Il ouvrit les yeux.

 

Devant lui une créature étrange repoussait les Détraqueurs. Elle brillait d'argent dans la lumière… Arès releva un peu la tête, intrigué. Quelqu'un venait le libérer… quelqu'un avait envoyé un Patronus…

 

Une voix résonna dans sa tête. _Utilise la Poudre d'Escampette_. _Utilise-la, MAINTENANT !_

 

Arès ne réfléchit pas et attrapa la bourse en cuir qui pendait à sa ceinture. Il prit une pincée de poudre et la lança au-dessus de lui en imaginant très fort la première salle des souterrains… Faites qu'il puisse arriver aussi loin…

 

"Arès !" s'exclama Lyra en se précipitant sur lui.

 

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une salle en pierre avec un autel au milieu… 'Les Détraqueurs', songea-t-il, effrayé. Et puis il vit que tous les autres l'entouraient. Oui, il avait réussi, il était revenu dans la première salle !

 

"Je pensais… Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin avec la Poudre…" s'étonna-t-il.

 

"Il y avait un Maléfice de boucle. On avait l'impression de marcher beaucoup mais en fait on tournait en rond" expliqua Ludwig. "On a mis très peu de temps à revenir ici."

 

"Ah" fit Arès. Il essaya de se relever mais ses membres tremblaient.

 

"Alors ? Le trésor ?!" s'impatienta Gunhild.

 

Il pointa silencieusement l'épée qu'il avait serrée dans sa main. "Elle était gardée par des Détraqueurs… Il y en avait au moins huit ou neuf…" Il se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose qui le défendait mais il ne se rappelait plus trop quoi.

 

"Par les cheveux de Morgane !" s'écria Anvald.

 

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Lyra d'une voix douce. "Tu trembles."

 

"Il lui faudrait du chocolat" fit remarquer Ludwig.

 

"Et tu le trouves où, le chocolat ?" répliqua narquoisement Gunhild. "Dans le papier d'alu du Niffleur ?"

 

"Il faut qu'on remonte" décida Dhyste. "Malvina ne va pas bien et Anvald non  plus de toute façon."

 

Le susnommé répliqua que tout allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire, mais il se cramponnait à Ludwig pour rester debout. On entama alors la marche retour, les plus valides assistant ceux qui ne tenaient pas sur leurs jambes. Arès, aidé de Gunhild et Lyra, monta les marches cahin-caha. arr

 

Ils avaient passé plus de trois heures dans les souterrains, ce qui leur laissait quelques heures pour récupérer et dormir un peu. Arès avala plusieurs Chocogrenouilles et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'épée posée sur sa table de chevet avant de s'endormir.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 


	6. Sirius Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis rendue compte que c'était un peu fastidieux à lire avec tous les retours à la ligne, j'en suis désolée.  
> Comme promis, je continue à publier un chapitre par jour. Merci pour tous les kudos, commentaires etc, ça fait plaisir !  
> Bonne lecture à vous

# Chapitre 6 : Sirius Black

 

 

 

 

"Voyons cela encore une fois" faisait la voix froide. "Nous cherchons Harry Potter. D'après vos dires, vous qui avez été assez bêtes pour surveiller l'enfant et le laisser partir _sous vos yeux_."

 

Assis sur son trône, il était entouré par dix de ses fidèles, vêtus de robes noires mais leurs masques étaient posés sur leurs genoux. Ils étaient argentés.

 

"My Lord" commença Lucius Malfoy. "Lorsque nous avons repéré le garçon, il avait déjà dix ans. Nous l'avons surveillé toute l'année…"

 

"J'avais bien dit qu'il fallait l'éliminer à ce moment-là" siffla un jeune sorcier très pâle aux cheveux de paille. "Il ne fait que nous poser des problèmes."

 

Voldemort leva la main et tous se turent respectueusement.

 

"Récapitulons. Vous avez trouvé l'endroit où habitait le garçon grâce au fils Flint qui a surpris une conversation à Poudlard. Il l'a répété à son père qui te l'a répété, Lucius. Vous vous êtes déplacés à la maison et vous l'avez vu parler Fourchelang. Puis Yaxley certifie que selon le registre du Service des usages abusifs de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, Potter a tué sa tante Moldue avec sa magie accidentelle qui se comportait de façon anormale. Et à ce moment, vous vous êtes contentés de le surveiller. Pourquoi ?"

 

Les Mangemorts se raidirent.

 

"Personne d'autre ne le savait, My Lord" rappela Lucius. "Yaxley avait déconnecté le nom d'Harry Potter du système d'alarme et le garçon n'était en contact avec personne du monde sorcier."

 

"Oui, c'est ce que vous m'avez répété pendant deux ans… Mais je m'interroge sur vos vraies motivations derrière tout cela… pourquoi vous êtes-vous intéressés au garçon ? Croyiez-vous que s'il parlait Fourchelang cela voulait dire que je le possédais ?" Il rit froidement. Les Mangemorts évitèrent son regard. "Et puis, Lucius, tu as pris l'initiative de conseiller à Igor de le prendre à Durmstrang."

 

"C'était pour l'éloigner de Dumbledore, My Lord…" dit Lucius avec hésitation.

 

"Et j'approuve ce choix" répondit Voldemort. "En revanche, je reste estomaqué à l'idée qu'il vous ait glissé entre les doigts. Igor m'a montré la liste du test d'entrée et en effet, Harry Potter y est inscrit… Et pourtant, Lucius, tu es incapable de me dire s'il y était…"

 

"Les protections, My Lord, qui…"

 

"Je sais" le coupa sèchement Voldemort. "En tout cas, une chose est sûre : si le garçon était présent au test d'entrée, il n'est pas allé en cours ensuite puisque Igor me dit qu'il ne l'a pas pour élève. Un vrai casse-tête, n'est-ce pas ?" Il fit une pause, jaugeant chacun des Mangemorts. "Je jurerai qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous…"

 

Quelques Mangemorts déglutirent avec difficulté, ce qui rendit Voldemort content. Depuis deux ans, il les cuisinait régulièrement sur le sujet, essayant de reconstituer le puzzle qu'était la disparition d'Harry Potter.

 

"Mais ne discutons plus du mal qui a été fait, mmmh ? Vous avez déjà été punis plusieurs fois pour ça…" Il caressa quand même sa baguette, remontant le coin de ses lèvres en un léger rictus quand Yaxley sursauta.

 

Puis tout devint noir. Arès sentait des ténèbres vides et reposantes tout autour de lui. 'Mon petit, ouvre les yeux, ouvre les yeux… regarde-moi… Regarde-toi !'

 

Il se réveilla en sursaut, une boule au ventre et sa cicatrice le picotant désagréablement. Ce n'était pas la première scène qui le mettait dans cet état, non, il en avait vues des similaires l'année précédente. Il savait que Voldemort le cherchait mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas remonter jusqu'à lui. Grâce à la protection fournie par l'adoption magique, personne ne pouvait se référer à lui en tant qu'Harry Potter tant qu'il ne leur disait pas lui-même d'abord. Même les gens qui savaient qu'il était le Survivant ne pouvaient le répéter, grâce à cette protection, y compris le directeur Karkaroff. Le seul point faible de la protection était Regulus, qui n'était pas lié au secret - heureusement jusqu'ici il s'était montré fiable puisqu'il avait réussi à le cacher de Voldemort grâce à ses talents d'Occlumens. Non, il était en sécurité, pour l'instant. Voldemort pouvait remuer ciel et terre, il ne trouverait jamais Harry Potter.

 

Celui qui en payait le prix était Regulus. Autrefois un Mangemort plutôt apprécié des autres car il venait d'une bonne famille, il était maintenant en mauvaise passe. D'après ce qu'Arès avait compris, tous les autres lui reprochaient de les avoir mis dans cette situation où ils _savaient_ où était Harry Potter mais ne pouvaient le dire à leur Maître. Mais Regulus se débrouillait bien et était dans les Mangemorts préférés de Voldemort, ce qui lui permettait de rester indemne.

 

Ce qui rendait Arès un peu malade n'était plus les visions. Celles-ci le laissaient de marbre à présent. Il s'était habitué aux sensations désagréables du fait d'être à la place de Voldemort et après son déblocage, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait presque plus mal. En revanche, cette voix qui l'appelait, à l'intérieur de lui, cette voix d'homme, froide… Elle le faisait se sentir tout drôle.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le dimanche matin, il avait un rendez-vous prévu avec Lennart. Le sorcier ne le supervisait plus mais il avait insisté pour qu'Arès vienne le voir de temps en temps pour dire comment il se débrouillait. A vrai dire, Arès n'entraînait plus sa magie. Il l'utilisait quelquefois, tout seul dans sa chambre, au lieu d'un sortilège d'Attraction, pour attraper un livre sans efforts. Il avait passé deux ans et demi à la pratiquer presque tous les jours mais ces derniers mois, sans le soutien des entraînements obligatoires avec Lennart, il avait décroché, débordé par son travail scolaire et le Quidditch.

 

Lennart l'accueillit avec sa réserve habituelle et il prit place en face du sorcier dans ce bureau qui lui rappelait tant d'heures de tortures.

 

"Alors, Black, comment vous sentez vous ?"

 

"Bien, merci." Il choisit d'omettre le fait qu'il n'avait dormi que deux ou trois heures pendant la nuit pour aller affronter un dragon, une armée de féroces Quintapeds, un Sphinx et quelques Détraqueurs et pour finalement avoir son sommeil perturbé par des visions de Voldemort réunissant l'Elite de ses Mangemorts pour parler des plans concernant Harry Potter, c'est-à-dire lui. Le professeur de Magie Noire avait un peu tendance à se prendre pour son psychologue - mais il ne connaissait pas l'existence du lien avec Voldemort, ce qui garantissait des conversations étant un minimum normales.

 

Quoi que, ce jour-là il avait l'air épuisé lui aussi. Ça rappela à Arès le jour où Voldemort était revenu.

 

"Je voulais vous voir car je crois que j'ai peut-être trouvé une explication au déblocage de votre magie" annonça le professeur.

 

Arès focalisa pleinement son attention sur la discussion. "Et quelle serait-elle ?" demanda-t-il, curieux.

 

"Vous m'aviez parlé d'un globe de lumière dorée qui avait quitté votre tête et, en partant, vous aurait laissé libéré ?" Arès hocha lentement la tête. "Dites-moi ce que vous avez ressenti à propos de cette lumière."

 

Il s'humecta les lèvres, essayant de voir comment il pourrait formuler tout ça sans faire allusion au lien avec Voldemort. "C'était une très belle lumière, chaude et douce à la fois, j'avais très envie de la prendre entre les mains mais elle a disparu avant…"

 

Lennart considéra ses paroles un moment. "C'est ce que je pensais. Black, ce qui vous a quitté était de la magie blanche la plus pure, de la magie blanche rituelle… Certains l'appellent de l'Ancienne Magie. Elle existe aussi sous forme sombre mais là il n'y a aucun doute sur sa nature. Il s'agit, le plus souvent, d'une protection produite inconsciemment par des sentiments forts et purs. Dans certains cas on a pu voir un mari protéger sa femme de cette façon. Cette magie rituelle requiert cependant quelque chose en échange pour pouvoir fonctionner. Si c'est pour protéger quelqu'un de la maladie, il faut donner sa santé ; pour le protéger de la mort il faut donner sa vie. Le sacrifice, s'il est purement désintéressé et noblement accompli, produit un appel d'Ancienne Magie, une magie que nous ne pouvons plus utiliser consciemment mais qui est la plus puissante de toutes. Je pense que dans votre cas, quelqu'un l'a placé pour brider votre magie afin que vous n'ayez pas d'accident, sûrement vos parents. L'un d'entre eux a probablement donné sa magie en échange."  Lennart fit une pause. "Bien sûr, ce sont des hypothèses. Peut-être que cette Ancienne Magie bridait votre magie noire pour une raison simple : elles n'étaient pas compatibles. Vous n'auriez jamais pu aller très loin si ce sacrifice avait continué à prendre effet. Dans ce cas, le sacrifice a pu être fait pour une raison tout autre… mais j'ai du mal à savoir pourquoi…"

 

Arès réfléchit à toute vitesse. De l'Ancienne Magie ? Un sacrifice ? C'était ça qui l'avait bloqué pendant tout ce temps ? Mais pourquoi avait-on placé quelque chose comme ça sur lui ?!

 

"Il me manque quelque chose pour comprendre : pourquoi le sacrifice a-t-il cessé de prendre effet d'un coup ? Normalement, ce n'aurait pas dû arriver, à moins que vous ayez refusé ce sacrifice d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avez-vous une idée, Black ? Quels sentiments aviez-vous à ce moment ?"

 

Arès se glaça. Il se rappela la vision de Voldemort en train de tourmenter Snape pour son amour envers Lily… et il avait renié violemment Lily à ce moment, n'acceptant pas une seule seconde qu'elle ait trompé son père avec un Mangemort. C'est à ce moment précis que le globe de lumière l'avait quitté !

 

Il faillit en informer Lennart, mais il ravisa. Il prit congé rapidement pour aller réfléchir, seul, dans le calme de la clairière.

 

L'Ancienne Magie l'avait quitté quand il avait eu des mauvaises pensées pour sa mère. Sa mère aurait-elle alors placé le blocage ?

 

Et d'un coup, la vision qu'il avait eue quand il avait été assailli par les Détraqueurs lui revint. Sa mère… Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Elle s'était interposée devant Voldemort, elle avait supplié pour qu'il l'épargne, lui… Il fut soudain empli de culpabilité. Sa mère était morte par sa faute, et il avait renié son sacrifice, il l'avait rendu à néant ! Il souhaita de tout cœur que la lumière apparaisse à nouveau, qu'il puisse retirer ce qu'il avait dit sous le coup de la colère…

 

Puis il comprit ce que tout cela impliquait : sa mère, se sacrifiant pour lui, avait dû le sauver d'une manière ou d'une autre de l'Avada Kedavra. Elle lui avait fourni une protection contre Voldemort et c'est peut-être pour ça aussi qu'il avait mal pendant les visions, l'Ancienne Magie devait se révolter contre ce lien avec le meurtrier de sa mère.

 

Il se sentait toujours coupable. Il venait de comprendre l'étendue du sacrifice de sa mère : elle avait préféré mourir pour lui que vivre pour son amant de Mangemort. En définitive, il avait été très dur avec elle.

 

Quelqu'un s'avança dans la clairière et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Son père, constata Arès en levant les yeux. Celui-ci semblait inquiet.

 

"Tu as une mine affreuse, Arès. Tu veux en parler ?"

 

Et Arès explosa. Il raconta comment il avait vu Snape et Voldemort parler de sa mère et comment il l'avait maudite, puis la boule de lumière dorée, puis ce qu'il avait entendu avec les Détraqueurs (en faisant croire qu'il s'agissait d'une vision) et finalement les suppositions de Lennart. Regulus l'écouta attentivement, ses expressions changeant au fur et à mesure du récit, passant de l'incompréhension à l'étonnement et puis à l'incrédulité et à la compréhension. Il se reprit.

 

"Arès, ne t'inquiète pas" dit-il doucement en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules. "Je suis sûr que ta mère te pardonnerait. Tu vois maintenant à quel point elle t'aimait ; elle a voulu te protéger et elle s'est sacrifiée pour cela. Elle était courageuse et forte. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu te tortures à cause de ça."

 

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps, contemplant ces pensées. Son père brisa le silence en premier.

 

"Je ne voudrais pas que tu croies des choses fausses. Je sais depuis longtemps que Severus Snape aime ta mère mais je peux te jurer qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre eux. Jamais ta mère n'aurait trompé James Potter, elle l'aimait vraiment. Elle a été amie avec Severus pendant son enfance car ils venaient du même village mais ils ont arrêté de se voir quand ils sont rentrés à Poudlard. Si Voldemort a dit des choses pareilles, ça devait être pour tourmenter Severus" conclut-il d'une voix triste.

 

Arès eut l'impression qu'on lui ôtait un poids des épaules.

 

-OoO-

 

 

L'année se termina bien vite. Entre la préparation des examens et les examens en eux-mêmes, il ne vit pas le temps passer.

 

Il avait remarqué qu'après leur aventure commune, tout le petit groupe s'était soudé. Il avait eu peur que les autres lui reprochent de s'être accaparé l'épée, mais ils se révélèrent au contraire déçus qu'il n'y ait que ça. Ils lui dirent de la garder pour avoir réussi à échapper aux Détraqueurs. Ça arrangeait bien Arès car il ne comptait pas s'en séparer. Il était sûr que c'était elle qui l'avait attiré. Des fois, il le sentait encore, quand il la touchait. Cette épée avait quelque chose de spécial et il comptait bien se pencher là-dessus dans le futur proche.

 

Cette année encore, il avait eu d'excellents résultats. Il n'avait cependant que la médaille en Potions. Dimitri avait reçu la médaille de Magie noire, Lyra en Métamorphose, un Loki qu'Arès ne connaissait pas avait été récompensé en Sortilèges et Ludwig avait reçu tous les autres prix. L'équipe récompensée était celle de Dimitri, l'équipe n°3. Odin avait eu la seconde place pour la Coupe de Quidditch ; la plupart des membres de l'équipe étaient assez contents sauf O'connor, le capitaine, qui commença à parler stratégie pour l'année à venir.

 

Ils se séparèrent tous le lendemain et Arès retrouva le rythme calme des vacances seul avec son père. Il prépara l'année scolaire à venir en étudiant et il s'entraîna à maîtriser avec plus de précision sa magie sans baguette. Il passa du temps avec Regulus, à apprendre l'Occlumancie. Celui-ci lui apprit aussi à jouer aux échecs.

 

Il continuait à échanger des lettres avec Draco au rythme d'une toutes les deux semaines. Draco était très attachant et Arès prenait beaucoup de plaisir dans cette correspondance. Le Serpentard avait une plume acérée et un sens du sarcasme évolué, mais ce qui était étonnant pour un fils d'ancienne famille de Sang-pur c'était qu'il se comportait de façon presque naturelle, par rapport à certains élèves de son standing à Durmstrang. Ses lettres comportaient quelques maladresses de protocole et en lisant entre les lignes, Arès sentait toutes les tripes du garçon. Son masque de Sang-pur était plus en place pour se pavaner devant ses ennemis jurés, les Weasley et leurs amis Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais avec Arès, il le laissait glisser pour se confier vraiment. Arès, quant à lui, se contentait de tâter le terrain. Il savait que Draco restait un ennemi potentiel - si on apprenait officiellement qu'il était Harry Potter, les Malfoy seraient les premiers à le traquer. Mais en attendant, il profitait de l'innocence naïve (dans le sens d'enfantine) de Draco et de cette amitié qui se formait tout doucement

 

Le trente-et-un juillet, jour de l'anniversaire d'Arès, il reçut au petit déjeuner une montagne de cartes de vœux accompagnées de cadeaux. Il les mit de côté, lisant quelques cartes avec le sourire aux lèvres. Les sept autres lui avaient envoyé un petit quelque chose, ce qui le mettait dans une humeur formidable. Il ouvrit la Gazette du Sorcier pendant qu'il mangeait son porridge comme à son habitude pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son pays. D'habitude il lisait avec absence les articles scandales ou les interviews de Sang-purs influents mais ce jour-là les gros titres furent particulièrement surprenants.

 

_"LE MEURTRIER SIRIUS BLACK S'EST ECHAPPE D'AZKABAN_

_Sirius Black, ancien Mangemort, un des criminels les plus dangereux d'Angleterre, a réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban cette nuit. Déjà, tous les Aurors sont mobilisés pour assurer sa capture dans les meilleurs délais. Le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour, a déclaré que "Black ne doit être approché sous aucun prétexte. Les sorciers et sorcières qui l'apercevraient doivent contacter immédiatement le Ministère". Rappelons que Black a reçu une peine à perpétuité pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrew et de douze Moldus. Nous vous…"_

Arès reposa le journal, les sourcils froncés.

 

"Que se passe-t-il ?" lui demanda son père en posant son verre de jus de citrouille.

 

Il lui tendit la Gazette d'un geste absent. Comme ça, Sirius, son parrain, était sorti d'Azkaban ? Mais comment avait-il fait pour tromper la garde des Détraqueurs ?

 

Regulus reposa le journal à son tour et ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

 

Une fois de nouveau dans l'intimité de leurs appartements, ils purent enfin parler librement.

 

"Comment a-t-il fait ?" s'interrogea Arès. "Je croyais que c'était impossible…"

 

"Il a toujours été un sorcier très doué" sourit son père. "Ecoute, Arès, je sais ce que tu penses. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le connaître. Mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu essayes de le contacter."

 

"Mais je ne…"

 

Regulus lui adressa un regard empreint de gravité. "Sirius s'est mis dans une situation très dangereuse. Les Aurors pensent qu'il est un Mangemort et les Mangemorts savent qu'il est un mage blanc fidèle à l'Ordre du Phénix. Même Dumbledore a déposé une plainte contre lui."

 

"Ça veut dire qu'il est en danger ! Il faut qu'on l'invite ici !"

 

"Voyons, Arès, réfléchis !"

 

Arès reconnut qu'en effet ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Personne ne comprendrait ce qu'il ferait là, il serait certainement très difficile à retenir dans un environnement de magie noire et en plus il y avait de grandes chances pour que les Mangemorts viennent le cueillir, Durmstrang ou non. Et en plus, si Regulus faisait quelque chose de ce genre, il trahirait Voldemort.

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" souffla Arès. "Il faut l'aider, tout le monde veut sa peau !"

 

"Je peux te jurer qu'il va très bien s'en sortir, s'il ne fait pas de trucs idiots" dit froidement Regulus.

 

Le cœur d'Arès manqua un battement. "Pettigrew."

 

"Oui. Il est encore bien vivant, et bien caché également. A ma connaissance, il n'est jamais revenu vers Voldemort. Il doit avoir trop peur."

 

"Tu crois que Sirius veut se venger ?"

 

"C'est tout à fait son genre" approuva Regulus, amer.

 

Arès rumina ses pensées, tournées vers son parrain, quelque part en Grande-Bretagne, contre lequel venait d'être lancée une chasse à l'homme gigantesque.

 

-OoO-

 

 

L'année scolaire recommença sur les chapeaux de roue. C'était la dernière année qu'ils avaient certaines matières ; pour leur quatrième année ils auraient à choisir des options plus lourdes. Tous les professeurs de ces matières les encouragèrent à travailler encore plus - personne ne protesta mais tout le monde se demandait dans son coin comment c'était possible.

 

Arès continuait, en parallèle, les cours d'Occlumancie avec son père. Il commençait à pouvoir repousser ses attaques. Il avait mis plusieurs mois avant de comprendre comment ses pouvoirs magiques nouvellement augmentés pouvaient être apaisés par la méditation ; à présent il arrivait à les rendre silencieux et calmes, lui permettant de se concentrer sur son esprit. L'Occlumancie et la Légilimancie étaient des matières qui ne reposaient pas sur la puissance magique mais plutôt sur la concentration et la force de la volonté. Arès apprit ainsi à repousser les attaques en les faisant rebondir sur un bouclier opaque. C'était le premier stade d'Occlumancie ; un vrai Occlumens était capable d'agir plus subtilement. Mais c'est ce qu'il fallait pour Arès : il fallait qu'il se bloque entièrement du monde extérieur sur le plan psychique pour repousser ses visions et contrôler son lien avec Voldemort. Ce sur quoi il travaillait actuellement était donc de renforcer les boucliers et de les maintenir le plus longtemps possible.

 

Outre cela, son groupe d'étude se comportait différemment avec lui. Jusqu'à présent, il suivait ce qu'il se passait et intervenait de temps en temps, mais se contentait de travailler dans son coin la plupart du temps. A présent dès qu'un débat se soulevait sur l'interprétation d'une rune ou la meilleure façon de métamorphoser un objet, on lui demandait son avis. Arès, un peu déboussolé, se contentait de répondre brièvement avant de se replonger dans ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter avec ses "amis".

 

La seule qui n'avait pas changé d'attitude avec lui était Lyra et il lui en était bien reconnaissant. Ils passaient beaucoup plus de temps tous les deux que lors des deux années précédentes, Arès préférant de loin sa compagnie à celle des autres. Avec Lyra, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir à surveiller la façon dont il se comportait. Avec elle, il n'y avait pas de calcul politique ou de courbettes de Sang-purs ; lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, ils étaient simplement des amis.

 

Pendant un cours d'Initiation aux techniques de la magie, le professeur Rasmussen aborda le sujet des armes magiques, qu'il avait réservé pour leur troisième année. Il les informa notamment de l'existence d'épées magiques.

 

"Les épées magiques ont le plus souvent été forgées par les Gobelins, elles sont donc indestructibles. Elles peuvent avoir des pouvoirs divers et variés tel qu'augmenter la vitesse de celui qui l'utilise ou provoquer la malchance à ceux qui survivent des blessures qu'elles infligent. Elles sont rares et chacune d'entre elles est unique, elles ont donc une valeur inestimable."

 

Lyra jeta un regard en coin à Arès. Oui, il ne faisait pas de doute, l'épée en sa possession était une de ces épées magiques. Le professeur parla des épées les plus célèbres telles Excalibur ou celle de Gryffondor, mais aucune des épées qu'il ne décrit ne ressemblait à celle du souterrain.

 

Arès aurait voulu pouvoir chercher des informations supplémentaires sur les épées magiques à la bibliothèque mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps. Le Quidditch faisait de son emploi du temps un vrai casse-tête : il était presque impossible pour lui de tout faire. Comme pour sa seconde année, il se mit à rétrécir de plus en plus son temps de sommeil. Mais cela en valait la peine.

 

En un an il avait beaucoup progressé dans sa technique de vol et même O'connor, qui était exigeant et, en règle générale, jamais assez satisfait, le remarqua.

 

"Pas mal, Black. Va falloir penser à essayer de se la jouer fine maintenant."

 

Par "se la jouer fine", il entendait faire des feintes. Arès consulta un manuel de Quidditch et s'entraîna à faire les diverses feintes qui y étaient décrites, pensant à Krum qu'il affronterait à la fin de l'année scolaire.

 

Le match contre les Vidar, en octobre, lui donna l'occasion de tester ses nouvelles stratégies. Lorsqu'il repéra le Vif, il se dirigea comme une flèche du côté opposé. L'attrapeur de Vidar, qu'il n'avait presque pas vu l'année précédente, tomba dans le panneau. Il se joignit à Arès et, déçu, constata qu'il n'y avait rien et que c'était une feinte. Juste un peu plus tard, quand le Vif fut de nouveau dans le champ de vision d'Arès, il bondit après. L'attrapeur de Vidar le suivit avec peu de conviction, permettant à Odin de remporter le match avec beaucoup d'avance.

 

Deux jours après Halloween, Arès fut surpris de recevoir une lettre de Draco avec plusieurs jours d'avance sur leur planning habituel. Il comprit pourquoi en la lisant.

 

"Cher Arès,

 

Tu dois bien te demander pourquoi je t'écris si tôt, mais il y a une EXCELLENTE raison. Cette fois-ci, c'est une raison encore plus valable que s'être fait lacéré par un Hippogriffe à moitié sauvage. Bien que je persiste dans mon opinion : j'aurais très bien pu mourir ce jour-là tellement la bête s'était acharnée sur moi. Son débile de propriétaire, le demi-géant, a même eu du mal à le maîtriser ! Enfin, arrêtons d'en parler pour l'instant, tout cela me révolte. De toute façon mon père est en train de tout faire pour que le lourdaud soit renvoyé au plus vite.

 

Hier soir (pendant le banquet d'Halloween), il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. J'imagine que tu es au courant pour l'évasion de ton oncle ? Eh bien, il est venu hier à Poudlard ! Il a essayé d'entrer dans la tour Gryffondor, apparemment - il a déchiré un portrait atroce qui était là. Tout le monde était effrayé là-dedans, c'était assez drôle, toutes les fillettes de Gryffondor pleurnichaient. Pour la maison du courage on repassera... Et forcément, ce jour-là, Dumbledore était absent. Je crois qu'on ne l'a vu qu'une fois ou deux au moment des repas depuis le début de l'année. Sans lui, les professeurs ont été incapables de retrouver Black dans le château. Ils ont dit qu'il est parti. Moi je ne le crois pas - je crois qu'il est caché quelque part dans le château. Et maintenant il ne risque plus d'en sortir : le Ministère a placé des Détraqueurs partout autour du château, c'est impressionnant, avec l'ambiance lugubre qu'il y a ces temps-ci et les cours où les élèves se font à moitié massacrer, on se croirait presque à Azkaban. Je me demande ce que Black veut ici. Enfin, s'il est là pour tuer un Sang-de-bourbe, bien lui en fasse, l'école en est tellement infestée qu'on ne peut à peine respirer.

 

Bien à toi,

 

Draco Malfoy."

 

Arès ne put pas confronter son père au sujet de la lettre. Mais il se demandait bien ce que pouvait faire Sirius à Poudlard…

 

L'hiver débutait et Durmstrang reprenait son apparence froide. Le soleil ne se leva plus à partir du vingt novembre. Malheureusement, c'était le jour du match contre Loki. L'année précédente ils s'étaient littéralement fait écrasés… et O'connor fit bien comprendre à Arès que c'était son rôle d'attraper le Vif avant que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre.

 

Les éclairages du Stade étaient peut-être insuffisants, se dit Arès en faisant des cercles à la recherche de la balle dorée. Il avait réussi à attraper le Vif lors de leurs entraînements pendant la nuit polaire de l'année précédente, mais là, après plusieurs mois de soleil, il était déboussolé par l'obscurité. Finalement il réussit à attraper le Vif d'Or mais Loki gagnait quand même avec dix points d'avance.

 

"Pas de chance" fit le gardien Branco Petrov.

 

"Je t'en foutrais, de la chance ! C'est toi qui laisse tout passer !" s'énerva O'connor.

 

"Et c'est toi qui ne marque pas de points !" répliqua l'autre.

 

Arès se faufila hors des vestiaires, fuyant l'atmosphère ombrageuse.

 

Pour la première année, il se surprit à apprécier la nuit polaire. Elle avait ses avantages : elle donnait un air féérique à Durmstrang, le château austère. Bon, cela nécessitait un peu d'imagination. Il regardait par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque du Foyer un groupe d'élèves qui traversaient la cour enneigée en s'éclairant avec leurs Lumos. Il repensa alors au courrier de Draco qu'il avait reçu la veille, dans lequel celui-ci se moquait des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles qui faisaient des batailles de boules de neige comme des enfants, et il rit.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Jusqu'à Noël, rien d'anormal ne se produisit. Arès et son père allèrent, pour la première fois, faire leurs courses au village d'Ankomst, le seul autre endroit habité de l'île, par poudre de Cheminette. Arès constata avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une petite ville. Elle était largement fréquentée par des mages noirs, étant une sorte de refuge pour eux. Il y acheta en cachette un cadeau pour son père.

 

Comme d'habitude pendant les vacances de Noël, très peu d'élèves restaient au château. Arès prenait ses repas à la table des professeurs, discutant en règle générale avec Lennart et Regulus. Les autres professeurs l'ignoraient poliment, sauf Møller qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard de travers de temps en temps.

 

Avec Lyra ils étaient retournés de temps en temps au niveau du couloir secret. A leur étonnement Møller le gardait toujours aussi férocement que d'habitude.

 

"Il doit y avoir autre chose dans les souterrains" avait suggéré Arès. "C'est immense, là-dessous. Ça se trouve, plus personne ne se rappelait que l'épée y était cachée et c'est pour ça que personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué."

 

"En tout cas, on ne descend plus" exigea Lyra.

 

Arès était d'accord avec elle : c'était dangereux, ils avaient eu de la chance une fois, il ne fallait mieux pas tenter une seconde fois.

 

La veille de Noël, après le réveillon, Arès se coucha un peu fatigué. Il n'avait pas le courage de méditer pour mettre en place ses boucliers, qui depuis un mois le protégeait efficacement des visions. Il s'endormit…

 

"Ouvre les yeux, ouvre les yeux… regarde-moi… Regarde-toi…" disait une voix froide dans les ténèbres. "Rien qu'à moi…" Puis…

 

Il marchait à grandes enjambées le long d'une allée vers un manoir. C'était l'aube, tout paraissait noir et gris et à ses côtés, dans les ombres, évoluaient en silence quelques Mangemorts. Il était concentré sur une fenêtre du premier étage qui laissait apparaître une légère lueur, celle d'un feu mourant.

 

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Devant lui l'air semblait vibrer. Il tendit la main et la vibration s'intensifia. Il sortit sa baguette et, murmurant quelques formules, démantela toutes les protections. Puis il fit signe à ses Mangemorts de le suivre à nouveau.

 

Ils pénétrèrent dans le Manoir par la porte principale.

 

"Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty et Bellatrix, occupez-vous des autres habitants" ordonna-t-il dans un souffle.

 

Les quatre Mangemorts désignés s'éloignèrent. Flanqué de deux autres Mangemorts, il poursuivit son chemin et monta les escaliers. Arrivé au premier étage, il pénétra dans un parfait silence dans la chambre d'où venait la lumière. La chambre était grande et décorée avec soin. Il grimaça en sentant une odeur forte de jasmin.

 

De légers ronflements s'échappaient du lit. Ils l'entourèrent, regardant avec mépris les deux personnes profondément endormies. Un couple de sorciers qui ignoraient le destin qui les attendait.

 

"Nott, Rosier, attrapez-le"

 

Les deux Mangemorts tirèrent le sorcier du lit. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se mit à crier. Avant même que sa femme se soit complètement réveillée, Voldemort l'acheva d'un 'Avada Kedavra'.

 

"Rosie ! NOOON !" hurla l'homme.

 

Voldemort rit froidement. Les deux Mangemorts avaient solidement ceinturé le sorcier et le maintenaient debout face à lui.

 

"Qui… qui êtes-vous ?" bégaya l'homme.

 

Il fit une révérence moqueuse. "Lord Voldemort, pour vous servir" répondit-il mielleusement.

 

L'homme devint blanc comme un linge. "C'est… c'est… c'est impossible" balbutia-t-il.

 

Voldemort fit un rictus mauvais. "Bonjour, Monsieur le Ministre. Ravi de faire votre connaissance."

 

Fudge tremblait et poussa un petit cri effrayé. Voldemort, impassible, regarda sa montre où tourbillonnaient des cercles et des aiguilles.

 

"J'ai bien peur que l'on n'ait pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps, Monsieur le Ministre." Il se tourna vers la cheminée et ouvrit un petit pot posé sur le manteau. Il était plein d'une poudre grise. Il sourit d'un air satisfait. "J'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé ce matin, il faut mieux que nous nous mettions dès maintenant au travail," dit-il à l'attention de Fudge. Il lança un peu de poudre dans le feu. Les braises rougeoyantes se transformèrent en grandes flammes vertes. "Après vous," fit-il dans une courbette.

 

Les Mangemorts traînèrent Fudge dans le feu et il les suivit l'instant d'après. "Ministère de la Magie" souffla-t-il.

 

Ils débouchèrent dans un immense hall dallé de pierres sombres. De nombreuses cheminées comme celle d'où ils venaient s'étalaient le long des murs. Déjà, quelques travailleurs matinaux traversaient le hall.

 

"AHHHH !" cria une sorcière en les pointant du doigt.

 

Il se tourna vers Fudge et lança "Eviscerate !". Le ventre du Ministre s'ouvrit et dans un gargouillis sanglant ses entrailles se déversèrent sur le sol, éclaboussant la robe de Voldemort de rouge. Le sorcier ventripotent mourut en un hurlement étouffé.

 

Plusieurs personnes les avaient remarqués à présent et plusieurs autres cris se firent entendre. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et lança un nouveau sortilège, "Morsmordre !", faisant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres dans le hall, et ils transplanèrent aussitôt, laissant derrière eux le corps déchiqueté du Ministre de la Magie.

 

Arès se réveilla en sueur, haletant. Son père le secouait.

 

"Arès ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'appelle ! Ne m'attends pas…" Et il disparut aussitôt

 

-OoO-

 

 

Ce fut de loin le Noël le plus étrange qu'Arès n'ait jamais vécu. Il ne déballa pas ses cadeaux, il se contenta de lire les cartes d'un air absent. Il attendait avec impatience la Gazette du Sorcier pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi son père avait été convoqué à un moment pareil ?

 

Mais la Gazette vint le midi, avec plus de quatre heures de retard sur l'heure de parution habituelle. Arès comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Les gros titres clamaient "CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST DE RETOUR !". En dessous, on voyait une photo de la Marque des Ténèbres dans le Ministère. Le texte racontait comment il avait assassiné le Ministre Fudge puis que des raids avaient été lancés dans toute l'Angleterre avec l'aide de géants. Une douzaine de sorciers avaient trouvé la mort dans les attaques ainsi qu'une centaine de Moldus. Le monde sorcier britannique était en émoi. "C'est la faute de Sirius Black !" clamait la Gazette. "Le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui l'a aidé à revenir !"

 

Lorsque son père revint en milieu d'après-midi, il évita Arès et s'isola dans sa chambre. Le jeune sorcier ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il alla dans sa clairière et abattit des arbres avec sa magie sans baguette pour se défouler.

 

Voldemort avait fini par se montrer au grand jour. Il savait que ce moment allait venir mais il avait toujours repoussé le moment d'y penser. Le meurtrier de ses parents avait retrouvé ses pleins pouvoirs, il le traquait et maintenant en plus il semait la terreur et tuait des innocents. Mais pourtant Arès se sentait étrangement en dehors de tout ça. Les tortures dont il était témoin le laissaient de marbre à présent, il en avait vu de bien pires alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Et la guerre qui commençait ne le concernait pas encore : lui était en sécurité à Durmstrang. Quelque part, c'est lui qui avait accepté d'être mis en dehors de tout ça quand il avait suivi Lennart en dehors de Privet Drive ; il n'avait jamais cherché à rentrer en contact avec Dumbledore ou avec le Ministère.

 

Il aurait voulu se sentir coupable. Il aurait voulu avoir envie de se battre contre Voldemort. Mais à quoi bon ? Il n'avait certainement pas les capacités nécessaires pour lui tenir tête. Et puis, après tout, il était un mage _noir_. Il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Dimitri l'année précédente : "ça m'étonne que toi, précisément, tu deviennes l'exact opposé de ce que tu étais censé être". Sur le coup, Arès s'était contenté d'oublier ces paroles, un peu énervé par l'attitude de l'autre garçon. Mais maintenant, il comprenait tous les enjeux qui l'entouraient : d'un côté il y avait le fait qu'il était le Survivant, le héros de la Lumière et un fils de mages blancs qui avaient combattus avec conviction Voldemort et qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui. Mais, de l'autre côté, il y avait sa véritable nature à lui, de mage noir, et cette magie sans baguette surprenante ; son père adoptif, Regulus, qui était un Mangemort ; ses amis, tous des mages noirs et pour beaucoup, de futurs Mangemorts. Lui, dans tout ça, comment devait-il se placer ? Devait-il trahir ses parents et tout le reste des mages blancs, comme il avait déjà commencé à le faire en venant à Durmstrang et en reniant le sacrifice de sa mère ? Ou devait-il trahir celui qui était son père et ses amis ?

 

Il souffla, exaspéré, perdu. Ce qui compliquait tout était les visions qu'il avait. Il savait que ça pourrait être utilisé comme une arme par des gens comme Dumbledore pour prédire les actions de Voldemort. Ça voulait aussi dire que lui aussi pourrait s'en servir comme un arme peut-être… Il pourrait choisir de rester neutre. Le fait de savoir ce que faisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donnait un avantage certain.

 

Mais il y avait aussi Sirius, son parrain, condamné injustement et seul au monde. Peut-être que s'il trouvait Sirius ils pourraient s'allier ensemble ? Il contempla cette idée et la trouva assez séduisante. Sirius avait été le meilleur ami de son père. Et puis peut-être que comme ça il pourrait le réconcilier avec Regulus ?

 

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Non, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Regulus était un Mangemort et fier de l'être. Sirius haïssait sûrement les Mangemorts. Et Arès aurait dû les haïr lui aussi… Mais son père adoptif en était un… Que diraient ses parents ? Il s'obligea immédiatement à ne pas penser à eux. Il avait déjà commencé à leur tourner le dos. Ses parents devaient déjà le haïr à l'heure qu'il est. Ou non ? S'il se tournait vers Dumbledore maintenant, l'accepterait-on tel qu'il est ? Il en doutait fortement. Les mages blancs auraient peur de lui ; il serait regardé de travers en permanence.

 

Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée de devenir un Mangemort et de servir l'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents biologiques. Et il savait que rester neutre serait infiniment difficile dans la guerre qui commençait…

 

Enfin, pour le moment, il n'avait pas à choisir. On n'avait rien à faire d'un garçon de treize ans. Heureusement pour lui, il se passerait quelques années avant qu'on ne vienne lui demander des comptes… tant qu'on croyait qu'il était un Black, et pas Harry Potter.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Les semaines qui suivirent furent rythmées par les actions de Voldemort telles que rapportées par la Gazette. Dans Durmstrang régnait une atmosphère des plus pesantes. Les interactions entre élèves, qui étaient déjà artificielles par nature, se firent de plus en plus froides : on se cherchait des alliés plus que des amis. Heureusement le petit groupe d'études continua à fonctionner comme à l'accoutumée ; Anvald et Gunhild se chamaillant, Malvina couvant sa sœur des yeux, Ludwig s'ennuyant, Lyra travaillant. Arès remarqua tout de même une modification de l'attitude de Dhyste ; peut-être, se disait-il, que je viens seulement de le remarquer et qu'elle est comme ça depuis plus longtemps. Dès qu'il parlait, ne serait-ce que pour lister les propriétés du Géranium Dentu, elle devenait rouge comme un Phénix. Quand il arrivait qu'ils soient assis côte-à-côte en cours, elle restait pétrifiée la moitié du temps, le plus loin possible d'Arès, regardant droit devant elle. Une fois, il lui posa une question et elle se contenta de bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de disparaître mystérieusement.

 

Il avait demandé à Gunhild ce qui arrivait à l'autre Baldr, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle le haïsse à ce point et celle-ci s'était contenté de lui rire au nez. Il avait essayé de demander à Lyra mais celle-ci avait esquissé un petit sourire mystérieux et s'était plongée à nouveau dans son essai sur l'histoire des Restrictions sur la Magie Noire au XIXème et au XXème siècle. Il oublia le problème et fit comme si le comportement de Dhyste était tout à fait normal.

 

Début février, la Gazette apporta une nouvelle étrange. Le corps de Peter Pettigrew avait été retrouvé à Poudlard, dans le dortoir des garçons de troisième année de Gryffondor, à la surprise générale du monde sorcier. Apparemment, il était un Animagus non déclaré et s'était réfugié dans la famille Weasley comme rat de compagnie ; il avait récemment été dans la possession du plus jeune garçon, Ronald, celui-là même dont Draco se plaignait si souvent. Une chose était sûre, c'était Sirius qui avait fait le coup. Arès se rappelait bien que son parrain avait réussi à rentrer dans Poudlard à Halloween, il était probable qu'il ait réussi à nouveau. Mais comment avait-il su où trouver Pettigrew ?

 

Dans les jours qui suivirent, on annonça que Sirius avait été innocenté. Il apparut sur la première page de la Gazette, un peu maigre, les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Il avait l'air fatigué et défait. Mais au moins son propre camp allait l'accueillir à nouveau et il serait protégé des Mangemorts.

 

Pendant les vacances de Pâques, Arès eut à choisir les options qu'il suivrait jusqu'à la fin de la Sixième Année. Il choisit d'en prendre le maximum, n'arrivant pas à se résigner à choisir. Il aurait donc Arithmancie, Etude des Runes, Divination, Magie médicale, Magie de l'esprit et Histoire politique du monde magique (ce dernier cours était bien évidemment avec Ljungström). Ce qui, avec les matières de tronc commun, Métamorphose, Magie Noire, Potions et Sortilèges faisait de son emploi du temps pour les années à venir un véritable calvaire. Comme il tenait absolument à suivre tous ces cours, le directeur Karkaroff le convoqua.

 

"Asseyez-vous, Mr Black."

 

Arès obéit. Derrière le bureau, le Mangemort le transperçait du regard. Karkaroff était un homme un peu maigre avec une moustache.

 

"On m'a parlé de votre cas" commença le Directeur. "Vous voulez prendre toutes les options possibles, n'est-ce pas ?" Il feuilleta un dossier. "Alors, voyons cela… Mmmh, déjà trois médailles à votre actif… Des capacités intéressantes… Et cette année, pour l'instant… Oh ! Très intéressant… Très intéressant…" Il releva la tête, et dans son regard il y avait une nouvelle étincelle, comme s'il voyait vraiment pour la première fois Arès. "Au vu de vos résultats, j'ai bien envie d'accéder à votre requête. Mais il faut que vous compreniez qu'en théorie c'est impossible de suivre tous ces cours… En général, les élèves en prennent trois ou quatre, pas tous les six… Cependant, cela s'est déjà vu plusieurs fois. En ce moment même, nous avons déjà une élève de Sixième Année qui fait cela et elle semble s'en sortir convenablement. Je vous préviens, si vous tenez à prendre toutes ces options, vous aurez un emploi du temps surchargé par les cours en eux-mêmes, et je ne vous parle pas du travail personnel à fournir en dehors. Les élèves qui font ceci prennent beaucoup sur leur santé…" marmonna-t-il. "Dorment peu, prennent des potions…"

 

"Le travail ne me fait pas peur, Monsieur le Directeur" assura Arès. Et de toute façon il voulait absolument suivre tous ces cours, tous auraient leur utilité…

 

Karkaroff le considéra un moment. "Vous en êtes vraiment certain ? Bon, dans ce cas, je vous donne le feu vert. Par contre, nous devons prendre certaines mesures. Vous ne pouvez pas assister à deux cours à la fois, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, je demanderai un Retourneur de Temps supplémentaire au Ministère Norvégien. Au revoir, Mr Black."

 

Arès sortit du bureau, content que l'entrevue avec le Directeur se soit si bien passée. Le Directeur avait presque un droit de vie ou de mort sur lui car il pouvait très bien l'enlever et le donner à Voldemort, qui finirait par comprendre qu'il était Harry Potter. Heureusement, Arès n'avait eu aucun problème jusqu'à ce jour, Karkaroff étant bien trop sollicité à Durmstrang pour être un Mangemort actif. Et en plus il semblait respecter la décision de Regulus. Quelque part Arès se demandait ce qu'avait fait exactement Regulus pour garantir sa sécurité…

 

L'année finit en un tourbillon coloré. Odin gagna les deux autres matchs de la saison. Lors du match contre Baldr, Arès donna tout ce qu'il avait. Il réussit à lire les mouvements de Krum et ne se fit pas piéger par une de ses feintes, en revanche Krum fut piégé par sa feinte à lui : il crût qu'Arès voulait lui faire à son tour le coup de la feinte de Wronski et ne réalisa pas qu'Arès avait vraiment vu le Vif. O'connor, ravi, déclara que s'ils gagnaient la Coupe, ce serait en grande partie grâce à lui.

 

Puis ce fut les examens, de loin les pires depuis son entrée à Durmstrang car pour toutes les matières dites d'Initiation c'était l'examen final.

 

En Soins aux Créatures Magiques, il eut à chevaucher avec succès un Sleipnir, un cheval à huit jambes, les chevaux les plus fougueux et les plus rapides du monde magique, sur un parcours de difficultés à franchir. En astronomie (l'examen eut lieu début mai pour qu'il fasse assez nuit) ils devaient refaire toute la carte du ciel et nommer toutes les étoiles. Bien entendu, c'était très difficile et Arès en avait oublié quelques-unes. En Histoire et Géographie du monde sorcier, pendant huit heures, ils eurent à rédiger un essai sur la vie des villages sorciers au XVIIIème siècle, 'entre isolation et centralisation', et un autre sur les enjeux sociaux liés aux conflits politiques dans le monde entre mages blancs et mages noirs du Xème au XVIIème siècle. Arès sortit de la salle d'examen avec la tête qui bourdonnait, content d'avoir réussi à placer un peu de sa culture dans le second essai où il apprenait au professeur Ljungström que Koschei, le célèbre mage noir russe, était le premier à avoir créé un Horcruxe, expliquant également ce qu'était un Horcruxe. Il était presque sûr que le professeur l'ignorait ; lui-même avait trouvé ça en feuilletant un très vieux livre de la bibliothèque qui rassemblait beaucoup de vieille magie noire oubliée. Il doutait fortement que quelqu'un sache encore ce qu'était un Horcruxe ; lui-même serait incapable d'en faire un car le processus n'était pas détaillé dans le livre.

 

Lors du Banquet, il apprit avec étonnement qu'il avait obtenu quatre médailles : en Magie Noire, en Potions, en Histoire et Géographie du Monde sorcier et en Astronomie. Ils avaient aussi gagné la Coupe de Quidditch. En définitive, c'était une excellente année pour Arès.

 

Début juillet, il décida de contacter Sirius sur un coup de tête.

 

_"Cher Sirius,_

_Je pense que tu auras probablement un choc lorsque tu recevras cette lettre. Laisse-moi te le dire dès le tout début afin que tu ne te poses pas de questions : je suis Harry James Potter. Oui, je suis ton filleul, le fils de Lily et James. Je jure que c'est la vérité._

_On m'a dit il y a quelques années que tu n'avais pas trahi mes parents, je suis donc ravi que tu sois innocenté. J'aimerai apprendre à te connaître pour qu'on rattrape tout ce temps perdu. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te rencontrer en personne. Je suis actuellement bien caché et je compte bien rester où je suis car c'est là où je suis le plus en sécurité. Inutile de vouloir me demander de revenir vers Dumbledore, on m'a éclairé sur ses manipulations et je préfère rester avec les gens avec qui je suis en ce moment. J'espère que tu pourras le comprendre._

_Bien à toi,_

_Harry Potter."_

 

-OoO-

 

                                                                                                                                      


	7. La prophétie

 

 

 

" _Cher Arès,_

_Nous sommes le quinze juillet et j'ai jugé qu'il était préférable que je te rappelle que dans deux semaines, je débarque dans ton école de ringards. Père s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir m'accompagner, il est de plus en plus débordé par son travail. J'arriverai le trente-et-un à neuf heures du matin par voie de Cheminette, comme promis._

_Sinon, dans le Wiltshire, c'est la canicule. Aujourd'hui il fait plus de trente degrés à l'ombre, c'est tout à fait inadmissible car je n'ai pas le droit de lancer des sorts Rafraîchissants sur moi-même et je dois demander à mon elfe de maison, Dobby, de le faire. J'ai passé la semaine chez les Thompson et je me demande ce que tu as fait à Lyra et où sont passées toutes ses bonnes manières : elle n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des piques sarcastiques alors qu'avant elle était toujours si calme ! Je pense que par ta simple présence tu l'as_ pervertie à jamais _._

_Mes salutations,_

_Draco Malfoy._ "

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

_"Harry,_

_Où es-tu ? Réponds immédiatement, nous nous inquiétons tant pour toi ! Je pense que les personnes avec qui tu es, peu importe qui elles sont, ne t'ont pas dit toute la vérité ! Ils te manipulent !_ Ils ne comprennent pas ! _C'est Dumbledore qui a raison ! Il ne te manipulera pas, il t'aime tu sais. Nous t'attendons tous avec les bras grands ouverts. Reviens-nous vite, il est temps que tu aies une vie normale._

_Bon anniversaire,_

_Sirius."_

 

Arès, à la lecture de la lettre, retint un ricanement désabusé. Il ne répondrait pas tout de suite. En fait, il attendrait la fin du séjour de Draco, dans deux semaines ; d'ici là il n'aurait pas de temps à consacrer à sa correspondance secrète.

 

"Arès !" l'appela-t-on dans la pièce voisine.

 

C'était son père, sûrement pour lui signaler que le jeune Malfoy était arrivé. Il soupira en rangeant soigneusement la lettre dans le tiroir fermé à clef de son bureau, pensant à son oncle borné. Il espérait de tout cœur pouvoir lui faire voir les choses à sa façon… un jour.

 

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il eut presque le souffle coupé par l'étonnement. La seule fois où il avait vu Draco était au moment du Test d'entrée ; c'était encore à ce moment un enfant. Il n'y avait rien à voir avec l'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui présentement. A presque quatorze ans, Draco était grand, peut-être même plus grand qu'Arès. Il avait un peu laissé pousser ses cheveux comme le voulait la tradition des Sang-Purs, les mèches blondes très claires retombant sur ses oreilles et encadrant un visage… angélique. Ses traits fins aristocratiques avaient encore leur rondeur d'enfant, sauf son nez pointu qui se dressait avec fierté. Il fixa Arès avec un regard gris, les yeux des Black.

 

"Tu as grandi," souffla Arès en s'approchant.

 

"Et toi donc," lui retourna Draco avec une voix un peu rauque. "Tu es vraiment un Black, alors ?"

 

Arès comprenait son étonnement en imaginant ce que l'autre voyait : les traits de son visage étaient de plus en plus fins avec le temps. Sa ressemblance avec Regulus était indéniable. Il avait toujours la couleur des yeux de Lily mais ils étaient légèrement plus en amande que ceux de sa mère. Ces derniers temps, quand il était face au miroir, il avait du mal à se reconnaître tant il changeait vite d'apparence.

 

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Arès lui fit visiter une partie du château. Il avait eu le droit d'accueillir son ami à condition qu'il garde certains secrets comme les matières étudiées ou alors le fonctionnement des Foyers, où l'identité des autres élèves. Sous cette petite réserve, ils étaient complètement libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Il entraîna le jeune héritier vers le Stade de Quidditch, impatient d'enfin se mesurer à lui.

 

-OoO-

 

 

_"Très chère Lyra,_

_Merci énormément pour ton cadeau. Comme d'habitude, tu sais exactement ce qui me fait le plus plaisir. Cette étude de la rune d'Hagel est très originale et elle va me servir, j'en suis persuadé._

_Draco est arrivé à Durmstrang et je dois dire qu'on s'amuse bien. Il est bon en Quidditch ! Mais malheureusement pour lui cet été je m'entraîne avec Viktor Krum… et le pauvre petit ne fait pas le poids…_

_On se retrouve à Amsterdam le quinze pour acheter nos fournitures ?_

_Arès Black."_

 

-OoO-

 

 

"Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais aller par-là, Arès ?" s'étonna Draco alors qu'ils dépassaient l'entrée du couloir interdit.

 

"Il n'y a rien à voir" répondit-il vaguement en haussant les épaules.

 

Draco fit la moue et Arès, comme à chaque fois, eut soudain envie de rire.

 

"Si on allait dehors ?" s'impatienta l'héritier Malfoy.

 

Arès acquiesça, le dirigeant vers la cour. Ils s'installèrent sur le rebord de la fontaine. Arès contemplait la surface brillante et les paroles d'Anvald, prononcées deux ans auparavant, lui revinrent d'un coup - 'et si c'était la Fontaine de Mimir de la légende ?'.

 

"C'est étrange qu'ils utilisent une fontaine pour sélectionner les élèves" fit remarquer calmement Draco. "A Poudlard il n'y a pas ce genre de choses…"

 

"Tu regrettes d'être à Poudlard ?" lui demanda Arès.

 

Draco eut un petit rire. "Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir venir ici." Ses joues se tintèrent légèrement de rouge, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il se confiait. "Mais j'imagine qu'avec ce que tu me racontes dans tes lettres je suis mieux à Poudlard. Ils vous font vraiment beaucoup travailler ici."

 

"Tu es loin d'être un paresseux" protesta Arès. "Tu en fais toujours plus que ce que les professeurs vous demandent."

 

"Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix" grimaça-t-il. "Tu imagines, si je laissais une Sang-de-Bourbe avoir des meilleures notes que moi ? Mon père ne me laisserait jamais faire ça…"

 

"Tu parles de Granger ?"

 

"La seule et unique" dit Draco avec un sourire narquois. "Personne ne peut la supporter, celle-là. Elle est toujours seule dans son coin, elle n'a même pas réussi à se faire des amis chez les Poufsouffles ! Il faut voir aussi comment elle est insupportable, cette Miss-je-sais-tout."

 

"Personne ne lui parle à Gryffondor ?" s'étonna Arès. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce détail auparavant.

 

"Bien sûr que non" ricana Draco. "Elle a fait l'erreur de s'en prendre à Weasmoche - Ronald, le plus sombre idiot de tous. En première année, dès les premiers jours, elle l'a repris sur la prononciation d'un sortilège. Tu te rends compte ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe qui reprend un Sang-Pur, même un traître à son sang, c'est scandaleux ! Heureusement il l'a bien remise à sa place et depuis elle ne parle à personne, juste un peu aux tocards comme Longdubat."

 

"C'est un peu triste, non ?" s'inquiéta Arès.

 

"Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. Et puis c'est la chouchoute de Dumbledore et tous les professeurs la favorisent. Sauf Severus, évidemment."

 

Arès se tendit imperceptiblement. "C'est toujours ton professeur de Potions ?"

 

"Assurément. Pourquoi poses-tu la question ?"

 

Il se rappelait avoir vu le mage noir se faire torturer par Voldemort. Depuis, il n'avait plus eu d'occasions de le voir - il faut dire aussi qu'il maintenait bien en place ses boucliers d'Occlumancie en permanence. Il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, s'il était toujours un Mangemort… S'il était à Poudlard, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était passé du côté de Dumbledore ?

 

"Juste comme ça…" répondit Arès avec nonchalance.

 

Draco, silencieux, regardait à présent la surface tranquille de l'eau. "Tu crois que si on touche l'eau maintenant, elle fera comme au Test d'entrée ?"

 

Arès fut tout de suite intrigué. Il n'avait jamais pensé à essayer pendant les trois dernières années ; il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dans cette cour non plus. L'eau paraissait normale, calme, dominée par la statue du géant endormi. Quand on disait que c'était une fontaine magique, est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment un pouvoir en elle-même ou bien est-ce que les professeurs lui lançaient des sorts au préalable pour la recharger, pour la rendre efficace ?

 

Il approcha doucement sa main de la surface limpide. Mais au moment où sa main allait toucher l'eau, elle rencontra un mur invisible. Il essaya de pousser mais le mur tint bon. Intrigué, Draco essaya à son tour… Sans résultats.

 

"Elle doit être protégée" réalisa Arès. "C'est vraiment une fontaine spéciale et elle doit être verrouillée pour éviter que les élèves en boivent."

 

"Pourquoi ?" s'étonna Draco. "Pourquoi la protègerait-on ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait quand on en boit ?"

 

"Elle était utilisée pour nous répartir. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sur la répartition, je n'ai pas le droit, mais on ne m'a pas défendu de parler des effets de l'eau. On devait en boire un peu et alors une fumée sortait de notre corps et dessinait le symbole de la maison."

 

"Pourtant au Test d'entrée elle était utilisée tout à fait différemment."

 

"Oui" acquiesça Arès. "Selon la légende, elle donne la sagesse à ceux qui la boivent. Mais c'est un mythe."

 

Draco haussa un sourcil. "Je pense comprendre pourquoi ils la protègent, alors. Vous seriez tous en train d'en remplir des gourdes avant les examens sinon."

 

"Mmmh, ce n'est qu'une légende" fit remarquer Arès.

 

-OoO-

 

 

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne va pas au village ?" demanda Draco quelques jours plus tard alors qu'ils lisaient dans la bibliothèque.

 

"Pourquoi irait-on là-bas ?" lui répondit Arès. En réalité il préférait éviter d'y mettre les pieds sans son père. Pleins de Mangemorts qui voulaient sa peau y habitaient, après tout.

 

"Pourquoi pas ?" insista Draco. "On s'ennuie ici."

 

Arès finit par céder devant la moue de Draco. "Bon, d'accord, on y va. Viens, il faut y aller par voie de Cheminette."

 

Ils sortirent de la cheminée d'un pub.

 

"Bienvenue à Ankomst" dit Arès à Draco. "Je te fais visiter ?"

 

L'année précédente il y avait fait ses achats de Noël avec son père, il connaissait donc un peu la ville sorcière. Ils remontèrent la rue principale et Draco insista pour rentrer dans plusieurs boutiques, achetant à chaque fois quelque chose.

 

"Franchement, tu avais besoin d'acheter tous ces ingrédients de potion ?"

 

"On ne trouve pas ça sur le Chemin de Traverse" se défendit Draco. "Et je n'ai pas le droit d'aller sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Ici, on trouve tout pour la magie noire !"

 

Arès sourit. "Et cette dague de rituel ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en servir ?"

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Black, hein ?" fit Draco en arquant un sourcil.

 

"Black ? Quelqu'un a dit Black ?" demanda sèchement une voix de femme dans leur dos.

 

Arès se retourna vivement, bientôt imité par Draco. La femme qui leur faisait face se tenait fièrement. Son visage aux traits durs était encadré par une masse de cheveux noirs. Elle aurait été belle si sa bouche n'était pas tordue en un rictus moqueur et si ses paupières ne tombaient pas lourdement sur ses yeux.

 

"Dites bonjour à tante Bella" susurra-t-elle.

 

Arès se figea. Tante Bella ? Comme dans… Bellatrix Black ?

 

"Bonjour, chère tante" dit poliment Draco en lui faisant un baisemain. "J'ignorais que j'allais vous trouver ici."

 

"Petit Drakounet ! Toujours aussi adorable !" souffla-t-elle.

 

Elle adressa un sourire carnassier à Arès. Draco, voyant que sa tante regardait l'autre, ajouta : "Tu as déjà rencontré Arès Black, j'espère ?"

 

Elle ricana. "Non, Regulus ne m'a pas fait cet immense privilège."

 

Arès était effrayé intérieurement mais il décida de garder la face. 'Le meilleur moyen de se protéger, c'est d'attaquer' pensa-t-il.

 

"Oh, mais rassurez-vous, chère tante, Père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous" lui répondit-il mielleusement.

 

Les paupières lourdes se soulevèrent légèrement, montrant la surprise de la sorcière. Puis de nouveau, ils se réduisirent à d'étroites fentes. Arès continua son cinéma de Sang-pur.

 

"Je suis tout à fait ravi d'enfin faire votre connaissance" dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

 

"Tu ressembles à Regulus" l'accusa-t-elle.

 

"Je suis son fils" fit-il en soutenant son regard. "Je suis son héritier et je lui suis fidèle."

 

Bellatrix, suspicieuse, ne le lâchait pas des yeux. "A quoi jouez-vous tous les deux ?" proféra-t-elle en un souffle.

 

"Il n'y a pas de jeu" déclara sèchement Arès. "Et rien qui ne vous concerne."

 

Cela sembla la secouer. Elle se redressa et rit un peu. "On verra, cher _neveu_. Je sais qui tu es. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement."

 

Elle s'éloigna et Arès relâcha sa respiration - il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle.

 

"Ne l'écoute pas" le rassura Draco. "Mon père dit que je peux être ton ami et que tu es dans notre camp, alors je le crois."

 

Arès fit un sourire désabusé. Alors, comme ça, c'est Lucius qui tirait les ficelles de Draco ? Pourquoi ? Que gagnait-il à faire ça ? Il allait contre les ordres de Voldemort, non ?

 

"Allez, viens" l'entraîna Draco. "Je veux m'acheter une nouvelle robe."

 

Arès le suivit, perdu dans ses pensées.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le quinze août, Arès se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Il s'habilla avec soin, choisissant une robe noire à la coupe élégante, avec un col droit qui mettait en valeur son port de tête. Il y attacha une broche représentant les armoiries des Black. Il camoufla comme tous les matins sa cicatrice avec du maquillage, puis peigna ses cheveux, laissant une mèche barrer son front. Il y ajouta un sort de Mise-en-Place pour être sûr que sa cicatrice ne serait pas dévoilée. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

 

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, son père était déjà installé dans un fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main. Il accueillit Arès, qui, tapotant de sa baguette sur la table basse, fit venir une tasse de thé des cuisines. Il sirota tranquillement la boisson chaude. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de sa rencontre à Ankomst avec lui ; il avait dû attendre car Draco ne le lâchait jamais d'une semelle.

 

"Je vois que tu t'es préparé pour le rendez-vous avec les Malfoy" remarqua Regulus en lançant un regard appréciateur à sa tenue.

 

En effet, le midi même, ils allaient déjeuner avec les parents de Draco dans le Quartier Noir, à Amsterdam.

 

"Tu crois vraiment que ça va bien se passer ?" demanda Arès, pas vraiment rassuré à l'idée d'être en présence d'un des Mangemorts d'élite.

 

"J'en suis persuadé" sourit Regulus. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, Lucius ne te fera rien. A présent, tu es mon fils et personne ne peut te faire du mal. Je suis à la tête de la famille Black après tout, puisque Sirius a été renié par notre mère. Même si je suis pour l'instant aux yeux du Ministère de la Magie anglais un fugitif."

 

"En parlant de ça" commença Arès, plus doucement. "Nous t'avons dit avec Draco que nous sommes allés à Ankomst, tu t'en souviens ?"

 

"Vous y avez rencontré quelqu'un ?" s'inquiéta son père.

 

"Bellatrix" souffla Arès. Les yeux de son père s'écarquillèrent. "Mais tout s'est bien passé ! Je ne me suis pas laissé faire et en plus Draco m'a défendu !"

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? s'alarma Regulus.

 

"Juste que j'étais ton fils et que je t'étais fidèle."

 

"Tu dois à tout prix l'éviter !" s'agita-t-il. "Tu m'entends ? Bellatrix est capable de t'enlever pour te livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres !"

 

"Même si je suis un Black ?" s'étonna Arès. "Voldemort n'a rien contre les Black, non ? A part Sirius, il croit que tous les Black sont de son côté …" Son père le regardait avec une expression défaite. "Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu as un fils ?" devina Arès, surpris. "Mais, pourquoi ? A quoi ça sert de m'avoir adopté ?"

 

"Si je lui dis que j'ai un fils, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'empressera dans un ou deux ans de faire de toi un Mangemort, comme il va le faire avec Draco. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, non ?"

 

"Mais il va finir par le savoir !" s'exclama Arès, confus. "N'importe qui peut lui dire… Bellatrix… ou le père de Draco… Ou même le Directeur…"

 

"Dans ce cas je dirai la vérité" expliqua Regulus. "Que tu es un Sang-mêlé et que tu es un orphelin que j'ai recueilli."

 

"Et si Voldemort finit par comprendre que je suis Harry Potter ? Je l'ai vu, pendant mes visions. Il me cherche et il connait plein de choses sur moi. D'ailleurs, c'est Lucius Malfoy qui lui a dit ces choses ! J'ai appris qu'il m'observait pendant que j'étais chez les Dursley et c'est même lui qui m'a envoyé ici."

 

"Comment sais-tu ça ?" demanda Regulus, tout pâle.

 

"Je l'ai entendu. La seule chose qui me protège est l'adoption magique. Sinon, rien ne l'empêche de dire toute la vérité ! Et il va certainement trouver un moyen de contourner cette protection !"

 

"Il ne peut pas la contourner, Arès, rassure-toi. Tu es le seul à pouvoir lever cette protection en te désignant comme Harry Potter. Mais chut, Draco arrive."

 

Le jeune Malfoy entra dans le salon, d'apparence impeccable, 'comme d'habitude'.

 

"Bon, alors, on y va ?" demanda-t-il aux deux sorciers en arquant un sourcil.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Ils passèrent la matinée à se balader sur le Cours des Affaires, la rue commerçante de l'Amsterdam sorcier. Draco acheta encore des choses et força Arès à acquérir quelques tenues.

 

"J'ai bien vu dans ta garde-robe ! Tu n'as presque que des uniformes scolaires !"

 

"Draco a raison," surenchérissait Regulus. "Cherchons une ou deux robes de soirée !"

 

Arès, ronchonnant pour la forme, se laissa faire. Deux boutiques de vêtements sorciers et une vingtaine d'essayages plus tard, ils sortirent dans la rue, encombrés par tous leurs sacs. Regulus les réduisit d'un coup de baguette et leur donna à chacun leurs affaires, maintenant faciles à transporter dans une poche.

 

"Bien, maintenant allons au restaurant" décida-t-il en regardant sa montre.

 

Leur point de rendez-vous était un peu éloigné de la rue commerçante et de son agitation. C'était une rue parallèle, s'agençant elle aussi autour d'un canal et comportant de nombreux ponts. Le restaurant en lui-même était un endroit chic et feutré. Il n'y avait personne car il n'était pas encore midi, juste un drôle de bonhomme caché sous un capuchon dont les yeux jaunes brillaient dans l'obscurité.

 

Ils eurent le temps de prendre une table ronde pour cinq et de s'installer autour. Mais ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant qu'un couple de sorciers blonds très élégants entre à son tour.

 

Arès avait vu Lucius très régulièrement dans ses visions et ça lui faisait bizarre de le rencontrer en personne, c'était comme s'il le connaissait déjà depuis longtemps. Sa ressemblance avec Draco ne devait pas y être pour rien non plus. Narcissa, elle, était une sorcière d'une grande beauté. Arès reconnut les yeux gris de son père, légèrement en amande ; le nez droit de Bellatrix. Mais là où sa sœur était toute en dureté presque masculine, Narcissa semblait être l'image même de l'élégance féminine, mis à part son expression sèche et supérieure qui lui faisait retrousser le nez dans une semi-grimace.

 

Arès se leva, imitant son père. Il serra la main de Lucius Malfoy qui le fixait avec un regard indéchiffrable. Puis il fit un baisemain à Mrs Malfoy. Ils prirent tous place à table, Arès entre Regulus et Draco.

 

"Je te remercie encore une fois d'avoir accueilli Draco" dit Lucius à l'attention de Regulus.

 

"Ce fut un plaisir" assura celui-ci. "Plutôt que nos garçons soient seuls chacun de leur côté…"

 

"En effet" acquiesça Lucius au moment où ils commandaient. "D'ailleurs, tu ne m'avais jamais présenté _Arès_." Le nommé rencontra son regard et le soutint fièrement. "Je vois qu'il est déjà un jeune homme. Il ressemble beaucoup à un Black… C'est à s'y tromper…"

 

Il échangea un regard avec sa femme. Narcissa, elle, esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. "Il te ressemble beaucoup" observa-t-elle en direction de Regulus.

 

"C'est mon fils" répondit celui-ci en posant sa main d'un geste protecteur sur l'épaule d'Arès.

 

On amena les plats, ce qui fit s'étirer inconfortablement le silence. Draco jeta un regard en coin à Arès où se lisait l'amusement.

 

"Je n'en doute pas une seconde" répondit finalement Lucius d'un ton mielleux qui ne trompa personne. "Un digne héritier des Black, j'espère ?"

 

La question était ouverte. Avant même que Regulus n'ait ouvert la bouche, Arès répondit. Au diable les conventions !

 

"Je ferai tout mon possible pour que Père soit fier de moi" ânonna-t-il.

 

"Et je respecterai ses choix" compléta Regulus, sous le regard soupçonneux de Lucius.

 

Celui-ci enchaîna aussitôt. "Je me demande pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres a arrêté de rechercher Harry Potter. Tu étais au courant, Regulus ?"

 

Arès retint sa respiration. Il suivait attentivement la conversation, le regard baissé sur son repas. Il vit du coin de l'œil son père hausser les épaules, impassible. "Après tout, la guerre commence. Ce n'est sûrement pas le meilleur moment pour poursuivre un garçon qui est vraisemblablement mort."

 

"Je suis persuadé qu'Harry Potter n'est pas mort" assura Lucius. "Après tout, nous savons qu'il a des pouvoirs anormalement développés, grâce à notre surveillance du Registre du Ministère. A dix ans, il a rendu quelqu'un muet, a tué cette personne un peu plus tard et il a provoqué une amnésie. Mais ce n'est pas tout… c'est aussi un Fourchelang."

 

"Ça reste un garçon" répondit doucement Regulus. "Il a dû fuir le monde sorcier en apprenant que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps en a après lui."

 

"Ce n'est pas improbable" raisonna Lucius. "Mais je crois que tu as les mêmes pensées que moi, mmmmh, Regulus ? Si Harry Potter est vraiment à ce qu'on dit un mage noir, il pourrait être un élément intéressant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

 

"Il a essayé de le tuer quand il était un bébé" répliqua Regulus, un peu plus agité. "Et cet Harry Potter a provoqué sa perte. Je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse considérer ce garçon comme autre chose qu'un ennemi à abattre."

 

"N'as-tu pas remarqué H HKNDSLVNLSKDV

"N'asque l'intérêt que lui porte le Seigneur des Ténèbres dépasse le seul cadre de sa vengeance ?" le coupa Lucius. "Pendant ces dernières années, c'est presque devenu une obsession… Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très intrigué au sujet des pouvoirs spéciaux de ce garçon."

 

"Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse supposer quoi que ce soit sur les opinions réelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius" fit doucement Regulus.

 

Mr Malfoy lança un regard perçant à Arès, qui se redressa insensiblement sur sa chaise comme pour le défier de poursuivre.

 

"Je serai curieux de voir ces deux-là se rencontrer" conclut Lucius. "Enfin," reprit-il d'un ton doucereux, "parlons d'autre chose. Je me demandais si tu avais parlé d'Arès au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il serait sûrement _intéressé_ d'en faire un de ses partisans, un jeune homme si talentueux…"

 

Regulus se tendit. "Arès n'est encore qu'un enfant."

 

"Ah, vraiment ?" dit Lucius avec un demi-sourire. "Pourtant il m'a tout l'air d'un jeune homme bien décidé."

 

Arès sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il se concentra très fort pour rester calme.

 

"Il décidera de son futur en temps voulu" clôtura Regulus alors qu'on leur apportait le dessert. "Je ne lui ferai pas pression."

 

Lucius toisa une nouvelle fois Arès. "Bien sûr, c'est à lui de choisir son camp… Ce serait regrettable toutefois s'il choisissait de s'allier aux mages blancs… Quelle disgrâce ça serait pour les Black d'avoir tous leurs héritiers potentiels destitués."

 

"Je suis persuadé qu'Arès sera à la hauteur de mes espérances" gronda Regulus, un peu plus menaçant.

 

Le chef de famille des Malfoy fit un léger rictus. "Et je suis persuadé que tu seras à la hauteur des espérances du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

 

La dernière réplique plana dans l'air comme une menace silencieuse.

 

Après le repas, Arès dit au revoir à Draco et passa ensuite l'après-midi à acheter ses fournitures avec Lyra. Le soir même, il s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de son père, voulant connaître la vérité.

 

"Tu ne m'avais pas tout dit" l'accusa-t-il. "Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Voldemort veut faire de moi un de ses Mangemorts ! Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

"Toi aussi tu m'as caché des choses, Arès !" répliqua Regulus. "Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu étais un Fourchelang ?"

 

"Tu avais bien dû l'apprendre avant, non ? Tu savais que j'ai rendu ma tante muette !"

 

Regulus parut soudainement fatigué. Il fit apparaître un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et le sirota avant d'affronter à nouveau le regard plein de colère d'Arès.

 

"On m'avait dit que ta magie accidentelle était très avancée" dit-il doucement. "Mais on ne m'avait pas dit que tu es un Fourchelang. Tu aurais pu m'en parler, tu sais."

 

"Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, de toute façon !" rétorqua Arès en se levant. "Tu me manipules aussi, hein, à ta façon ! C'est facile d'accuser Dumbledore ! Toi, tu te contentes de me cacher aux yeux de tous pour l'instant, mais avoue que ton but final est de me livrer à Voldemort entraîné comme son parfait petit Mangemort !"

 

"Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles…"

 

"NON ! TOI ! COMMENT OSES-TU ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU VAS ME TRAITER COMME TON FILS ?! TU N'ENVISAGES PAS UNE SEULE SECONDE DE T'ELOIGNER DE LA GUERRE !"

 

"Arès !"

 

"J'EN AI MARRE ! TOUT LE MONDE ME DISTILLE LES INFORMATIONS AU COMPTE-GOUTTE ! VOUS CULTIVEZ TOUS LE MYSTERE ! PERSONNE NE M'EXPLIQUE RIEN, NI SUR MA MAGIE SANS BAGUETTE NI SUR MON LIEN AVEC VOLDEMORT ! JE SUIS SUR QUE VOUS SAVEZ TOUS ! SOIT-DISANT QUE JE SUIS A L'ABRI AVEC TOI, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI ME LE PROUVE ?! TU N'ES QU'UN MANGEMORT ! J'EN AI MARRE !"

 

Il s'approcha de la porte mais celle-ci se verrouilla devant lui.

 

"Laisse-moi t'expliquer !" demanda doucement Regulus.

 

"NON !" hurla Arès, furieux.

 

Il toucha la porte et elle se déverrouilla. Il sortit à toute vitesse du château et se réfugia dans sa clairière, baignant dans les rayons de soleil.

 

Sa colère se dissipa bien vite, laissant place au regret. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait été injustement dur avec son père. Celui-ci faisait le maximum pour lui, jusqu'à présent il n'avait eu aucune raison de se plaindre ou il n'avait jamais été mis en danger. Même Lucius Malfoy, un des Mangemorts d'élite, n'avait rien tenté contre lui. C'était injuste de sa part de demander à Regulus de renoncer à ses convictions pour lui. Son père le respectait et lui laissait faire ses propres choix, il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille…

 

Une hypothèse qui l'avait effleuré en entendant les propos de Malfoy continuait à le tarauder : et si Regulus ne l'avait recueilli que pour le préparer pour Voldemort ? Après tout, s'il avait bien compris, on l'avait envoyé à Durmstrang dans ce but… ou au moins pour l'écarter de Dumbledore. Qui avait décidé de son adoption ? Le directeur Karkaroff avait-il été au courant ? Non, se reprit-il, il ne devait y avoir que Regulus et le professeur Lennart qui étaient impliqués. Ils avaient fait cela dans le plus grands des silences. Mais pourquoi ?

 

"Pourquoi m'avoir adopté ?" termina-t-il à haute voix.

 

Un rire lui répondit. _Tu te poses trop de questions, jeune homme_.

 

Il fronça les sourcils. Voilà qu'il se parlait à lui-même ! Cela devenait inquiétant. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou en repensant aux mystères qui l'entouraient. D'où lui venait ce lien avec Voldemort ? Pourquoi pouvait-il faire de la magie sans baguette ? Et d'ailleurs, dans le même ordre d'idées, pourquoi une simple épée avait été placée sous haute protection dans les souterrains de l'école ? Il se dit pendant un instant que c'était une manipulation, qu'on avait attendu qu'il aille la chercher, et ça le fit rire.

 

"Tu deviens vraiment paranoïaque" remarqua-t-il à haute voix.

 

Son propre rire le détendit et il rentra au château, apaisé.

 

"Excuse-moi, père" fit-il en regardant ses chaussures d'un air contrit. "J'avais besoin de réfléchir."

 

Regulus, inquiet, le prit par les épaules. "Il n'y a pas de mal, Arès. Je t'assure que je n'ai que tes meilleurs intérêts à cœur. C'est toujours aussi sérieux."

 

"Merci" répondit simplement Arès, repoussant toutes ses questions au fond de son esprit.

 

-OoO-

 

 

_"Cher parrain,_

_Je crois que tu ne m'avais pas compris la première fois, alors je vais me répéter : je vais bien, je suis avec des personnes de confiance et il est hors de question que je vienne vous rejoindre. Je pense que c'est toi qui a du mal à comprendre comment sont les choses en réalité. Regarde la vérité en face, Dumbledore manipule tout le monde. Ce qui a fini par m'en convaincre est ton emprisonnement injustifié pendant douze ans. Ne te rappelles-tu pas que Dumbledore lui-même avait porté plainte contre toi, te désignant aux yeux du Magenmagot comme le Gardien du Secret de mes parents ? Et il n'a rien fait pour que tu aies un procès. Il devait bien savoir que tu ne les trahirais jamais, non ? Il devait bien soupçonner Pettigrew ? Ne dis pas le contraire, les gens chez qui je suis te connaissent toi et connaissaient aussi le traître ; ils m'ont assuré qu'il était impossible d'imaginer que tu trahisses, toi._

_Quant à ton passage selon lequel je pourrais avoir 'une vie normale'… As-tu réfléchis une seule seconde avant d'écrire un truc pareil ? Imaginons une hypothèse farfelue : je reviens vers toi et l'Ordre du Phénix (oui, je sais que Dumbledore a ses partisans, comme Voldemort !), à quoi crois-tu que ressemblerait ma vie ? Je suis loin d'être idiot même si je ne suis pas au courant de tout. Je sais que dès que je serai à la portée de main de Dumbledore on me transformera en arme politique contre Voldemort, le fameux 'Survivant', l'icône des mages blancs ! Et je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux choisir moi-même ma place dans le monde, je refuse qu'on me dicte ce que je doive faire. Et je refuse d'être utilisé comme un simple outil qu'on jette quand il est cassé. Je ne serai pas un pion._

_Je crois qu'on ne t'a pas dit toute la vérité, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte. En attendant, ça ne sert à rien de parler de moi autour de toi car si j'apprends qu'on a des nouvelles d'Harry Potter je cesserai notre correspondance et tu ne pourras plus jamais être en contact avec moi. De même, il est inutile de chercher à suivre ma chouette. Tu as dû remarquer qu'elle était presque invisible à l'œil humain et ses plumes sont imperméables aux sorts de traçage._

_En espérant que tu reviendras à la raison,_

_Harry Potter."_

 

-OoO-

 

 

Juste avant le Banquet de début d'année Arès fut convoqué au bureau du Directeur. Celui-ci lui remit un petit sablier suspendu à une chaîne en argent.

 

"Ceci est un Retourneur de temps" l'éclaira-t-il. Il lui expliqua son fonctionnement et le convainquit de l'interdiction d'essayer de modifier le passé sous peine de créer un paradoxe temporel. "Il a une limite d'action fixée à cinq heures. Bien entendu, Mr Black, vous ne pouvez vous en servir que dans un cadre pédagogique."

 

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur."

 

Le sablier était tiède contre sa peau.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Lorsqu'il récupéra son emploi du temps le lendemain matin, il comprit l'utilité du Retourneur de temps. Il avait au moins une période par jour où il devait assister à deux cours différents en même temps - heureusement, grâce à ce petit outil de voyage temporel, il n'aurait pas à développer un improbable don d'ubiquité.

 

Lyra lui annonça qu'elle avait pris Arithmancie, Etudes des Runes et Magie de l'Esprit.

 

"On ira en Arithmancie ensemble tout à l'heure, alors" constata Arès.

 

Leur journée commença par un cours de Sortilèges où ils étudièrent la théorie des sortilèges d'Attraction. Puis ils se dirigèrent en Arithmancie où ils découvrirent leur nouveau professeur, Mrs Sanders, une femme d'âge mûr qui ne jurait que par les nombres et les théorèmes. Elle leur avait préparé un contrôle de connaissances très pointu et Arès crut qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à finir toutes les études de calcul qu'elle demandait.

 

Après le cours, il laissa Lyra marcher devant pour aller au repas. "Je passe aux toilettes, je te rejoins" dit-il en s'éclipsant. Il s'enferma dans une cabine et effectua deux tours de Retourneur de Temps. Les toilettes étaient à présent désertes. Il se précipita en cours de Magie médicale et arriva essoufflé alors que Mrs Bennett, qui enseignait cette matière, allait fermer la porte de la salle ; il eut juste le temps de s'asseoir à côté de Dhyste.

 

Ce cours se présentait bien. Mrs Bennett leur expliqua qu'ils ne seraient pas des guérisseurs accomplis à la fin de leur Sixième année mais qu'ils sauraient pallier aux soins d'urgence. Ils étudièrent la théorie des soins magiques pendant deux heures. Enfin, Arès se faufila au déjeuner avec Dhyste, rejoignant Lyra à sa table.

 

"Tu en as mis du temps !" fit remarquer celle-ci.

 

"Oh, pas tant que ça" se défendit Arès, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 

L'après-midi continua avec un cours de Magie Noire. Lennart se révéla particulièrement exigeant et leur fit lancer un maléfice complexe plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils y arrivent complètement.

 

Puis Arès alla en Divination, où il retrouva Dhyste. C'était l'option qui avait eu le moins de succès, il y avait cinq élèves seulement. Dans la salle régnait une lourde odeur d'encens. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et la pièce n'était éclairée qu'à la bougie. Des étagères étaient posées contre les murs ; y étaient empilés jeux de tarot, boules de cristal et tasses de thé.

 

Le professeur, Daniela Simon, avait une quarantaine d'années et une énorme verrue sur le nez. Elle les accueillit d'un 'Bonjour' plein de mystère, debout dans un coin dans la salle, les regardant entrer les bras croisés. Quand tous les élèves furent assis derrière un bureau, elle s'avança, se tenant face à eux.

 

"Vous avez choisi de vous ouvrir à la Divination plutôt qu'aux autres sciences de la magie. Mais pour pratiquer la divination, vous serez obligés de mettre de côté toutes vos préoccupations afin d'ouvrir votre esprit à une vision supérieure."

 

Arès eut soudainement envie de bâiller mais se retint de toutes ses forces. Un élève de Loki se décrocha la mâchoire. Aussitôt, le professeur s'approcha de lui et se campa devant son bureau. Inquiet, l'élève baissa les yeux, prêt à essuyer un châtiment… qui ne vint pas.

 

"Ne retenez pas vos bâillements !" proféra-t-elle en agitant les bras. "Ils sont le signe du passage à une activité supérieure !"

 

Arès étouffa un ricanement dans une quinte de toux.

 

"Bien, les enfants, je crois que nous devons tout d'abord faire plus ample connaissance. Venez chacun votre tour dans mon bureau afin que nous discutions en privé."

 

Sur ce, elle emprunta une porte sur le côté et disparut. Les cinq élèves se regardèrent, décontenancés. 'Bon, quand il n'y a pas le choix, il n'y a pas le choix !' se dit Arès en se dirigeant vers la pièce d'à-côté.

 

C'est comme s'il venait d'entrer dans la roulotte d'une diseuse de bonne aventure. Le professeur Simon était assise sur un coussin devant une table basse au milieu d'une pièce minuscule encombrée d'objets liés à la divination comme des cartes du ciel ou des boules de cristal. Il s'avança, mal à l'aise.

 

"Venez, approchez-vous, Mr Black" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu chevrotante.

 

Il s'assit face à elle. De près, sa verrue était encore plus impressionnante. Elle avait de tous petits yeux et elle regardait _à travers_ Arès.

 

"Donnez-moi vos mains" dit-elle.

 

Arès lui tendit les mains avec contrecœur. Elle les attrapa entre les siennes, à la peau anormalement sèche, et ferma les yeux en inspirant longuement.

 

"Mmmmh… Drôle de situation… Une fausse identité… Non, une adoption, encore mieux… Mais, quelle noirceur ! Quelque chose sommeille en vous, mon enfant !" cracha-t-elle avec emphase. "Arès… Un nom plutôt ironique… Et Eosphorus(1)... Très approprié… Hmmm, Harry James Potter, un grand héritier protégé par les forces supérieures…"

 

Arès cligna des yeux, perturbé par les paroles de la sorcière. Comment pouvait-elle l'appeler Harry Potter ?

 

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea avec stupeur. "Oh par Morgane ! Quelle âme déchirée et séparée dans son essence ! Mon pauvre garçon ! La folie vous guette !"

 

Arès fronça les sourcils. "Merci de me prédire un avenir joyeux, ça fait toujours plaisir" marmonna-t-il.

 

De nouveau, elle regardait à travers lui. "Je ne fais que constater, Eosphorus." Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau. "Mon pauvre enfant… c'est une bien sombre destinée… la traversée des Ténèbres les plus opaques… mais gardez espoir et ne perdez pas de vue votre lumière… Vous êtes l'étoile du matin, vous surgirez et apporterez la clarté au monde… mais gardez espoir…"

 

Elle se tut et Arès avala difficilement sa salive, déstabilisé. "Partez, maintenant, mon enfant ; allez embrasser vos camarades et faire venir le suivant !"

 

Arès cligna de nouveau des yeux puis s'enfuit dans la salle de classe sans demander son reste.

 

"Ça va ?" lui demanda Dhyste. "Tu es tout pâle…"

 

"C'est une folle furieuse" répondit-il.

 

L'élève qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle, le Loki qui avait éternué, haussa les épaules.

 

"Elle a une excellente réputation, pourtant" protesta Dhyste, les joues rosies.

 

Arès regardait les longs cheveux roux de Dhyste et se fit la réflexion, dans un coin de sa tête, que les reflets qu'ils avaient étaient magnifiques.

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'étonna-t-elle en sentant son regard fixé sur elle.

 

Arès se détourna. "Oh, rien…"

 

Il fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour que tous les élèves passent en privé avec le professeur. A chaque fois, ils sortaient du bureau pâles comme s'ils avaient vu un Sombral. Finalement Daniela Simon les rejoignit.

 

"L'art de la Divination n'a rien à voir avec les prétendues diseuses de bonne aventure. Il s'agit d'adopter une vision supérieure du monde, une vision détachée de la notion de temps et d'espace. Vous verrez comment on peut voir l'invisible et lire les symboles cachés dans la nature. Dans ma classe, vous apprendrez d'abord à interpréter les signes en utilisant votre intuition grâce aux techniques de bases : nous utiliserons les jeux de cartes, les feuilles de thé et les boules de cristal. Puis, quand vous aurez acquis les fondamentaux, nous irons développer notre intuition dans un terrain plus large."

 

Arès bâilla. Il savait que c'était dû à la voix lente et rêveuse du professeur et pas à un quelconque passage à 'une activité supérieure'.

 

"Aujourd'hui nous commencerons simplement par apprendre à entrer à volonté en état Alpha."

 

Ou plus simplement, elle leur apprit à entrer en méditation 'légère', c'est-à-dire qu'ils devaient se relaxer et laisser libre cours à leur intuition sans se couper complètement du monde comme le faisait parfois Arès. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'assoupir, avec le professeur qui leur parlait doucement en fond sonore, mais il lutta avec succès.

 

Pendant le cours suivant, qui était celui de Potions, il fit équipe avec Lyra pour confectionner la potion Aiguise-Méninges. Il lui raconta la folie du professeur de Divination et les paroles étranges qu'elle avait eu.

 

"Elle t'a appelé 'étoile du matin' et a dit que tu traverserais les ténèbres ?"

 

"Mot pour mot" l'assura Arès avec une grimace peu convaincue.

 

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as pris Divination. Tout le monde sait que ces gens-là sont fêlés…" dit-elle doucement.

 

"Enfin, je crois savoir comment je dois interpréter ses paroles" ricana Arès. "La nuit polaire sera particulièrement éprouvante cette année pour moi au point que je vais devenir fou mais heureusement, je ferai rire tout le monde et le jour finira par reviendra."

 

Lyra lui sourit.

 

-OoO-

 

 

La semaine passa en un éclair pour Arès. La journée la plus éprouvant pour lui fut de loin le jeudi : après une matinée bien remplie par les cours de Magie Noire et de Métamorphose, il avait Sortilèges en début d'après-midi, une période de deux heures qui était à la fois occupée par la Magie de l'esprit et le cours d'Histoire Politique du monde sorcier ; puis une période d'une heure qui était à la fois réservée par la Magie médicale et l'Arithmancie. Sa journée se terminait à vingt heures après deux heures d'entraînement de Quidditch.

 

Le soir, il était fatigué mais il devait quand même faire ses devoirs, lire pour préparer les prochains cours et s'exercer à la méditation. En effet, ils devaient s'entraîner à la fois pour la Divination à passer en état Alpha mais aussi pour la Magie de l'esprit, pour apprendre à se concentrer. Le cours de son père était bien plus complet que son apprentissage en privé : comme ils étaient assez nombreux à avoir choisi cette option, Regulus constitua deux groupes, un pour ceux qui débutaient totalement et un autre pour ceux qui avaient déjà des bases en Occlumancie. Pour ce second groupe, il enseignait des techniques pour cacher ses pensées plutôt que de repousser totalement la personne de son esprit, ce qui permettait de faire croire ce que l'on voulait ou bien de faire croire qu'on ne connaissait rien à la Magie de l'esprit. Arès apprit qu'il pouvait perdre la personne qui l'envahissait dans ses pensées et il s'exerçait à créer des zones labyrinthiques dans son esprit pour piéger les Legilimens qui l'attaqueraient.

 

Le vendredi après-midi ils avaient un cours de Magie noire qui durait trois heures. Pendant ce cours, le professeur Lennart leur apprit qu'ils commenceraient les véritables duels. Il ne s'agirait plus d'entraînement avec ses coéquipiers, mais de séries de duels entre les équipes.

 

"Tous les coups seront permis, ou presque" annonça Lennart froidement. "Pour l'instant nous nous contenterons des sortilèges et maléfices mais plus tard dans l'année nous introduirons des armes magiques."

 

Un murmure d'excitation parcourut la salle.

 

"Commençons" dit-il en levant sa baguette. Toutes les tables vinrent s'entasser contre les murs, libérant une aire de duel conséquente.

 

"Je vous appellerai deux par deux ; il s'agit d'un tournoi miniature. Le vainqueur affrontera un autre vainqueur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de temps avant la fin du cours."

 

Arès fut le spectateur de plusieurs affrontements avant que son nom ne soit appelé ; il fut particulièrement impressionné par Aleksandr Volkov qui terrassa directement son adversaire avant même que ce dernier ait pu attaquer.

 

Finalement il fut appelé, en même temps que Dimitri Krol. Il se campa sur ses pieds, debout face à l'autre Odin, en position, la baguette pointée vers son adversaire. L'autre arborait son sourire supérieur et ses yeux brillaient.

 

Au signal de Lennart, Arès lança un 'Expelliarmus' mais Dimitri le contra d'un bouclier. Celui-ci riposta par un maléfice qu'Arès évita en sautant sur le côté, tout en jetant un autre maléfice. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se tournèrent autour, évitant avec facilité les sorts de l'autre, restant dans la gamme des maléfices de magie noire les plus simples qu'ils connaissaient.

 

Mais bien vite Arès remarqua une étincelle particulière dans les yeux de Dimitri. Il savait que celui-ci se retenait et en conséquence lui non plus ne mettait pas son plein potentiel dans le duel. Il se demandait seulement à quoi pensait l'autre sorcier. Pourquoi refusait-il d'employer des sorts plus complexes ?

 

Il s'impatienta et commença à monter en gamme. D'abord un maléfice tout simple qui avait pour but d'arracher un ongle à son adversaire, mais Dimitri l'évita aisément. Puis un maléfice qui lui aurait brûlé le visage, de nouveau esquivé. En revanche Krol maintenant ne se retenait plus et Arès évita de peu un sort qui l'aurait fait suffoquer.

 

"Manum frango !" lança Arès juste après avoir envoyé un autre maléfice.

 

Dimitri, surpris, ne put l'éviter et étouffa un petit cri de douleur alors que les os de sa main étaient cassés en de multiples endroits.

 

"Bravo, Mr Black" approuva Lennart, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, alors que des élèves emmenaient le blessé à l'infirmerie. "Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui" ajouta-t-il alors que la cloche du château sonnait. "N'oubliez pas les trente centimètres de parchemin sur les créations ex-nihilo."

 

Après un cours de Potions et un autre d'Arithmancie, il retrouva l'ensemble du groupe dans leur coin habituel de la bibliothèque pour travailler. Fatigué, il ne participa pas aux conversations autant que d'habitude. Il sentait que l'année scolaire allait être longue.

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi à engager les Détraqueurs" déclara son père alors qu'ils prenaient le thé ensemble le dimanche après-midi. "Ils sont maintenant déployés dans toute l'Angleterre, provoquant le désespoir des Moldus et des sorciers."

 

Arès écarquilla les yeux. "Vraiment ?"

 

Regulus hocha lentement la tête. "J'ai pensé que tu aimerais étudier ceci" dit-il en lui tendant un livre.

 

'La science des Patroni' déchiffra Arès. "C'est vrai qu'il serait préférable que je sache lancer un Patronus" remarqua-t-il.

 

Il fut parcouru de frissons en repensant à la fois où il en avait affronté une dizaine en seconde année. C'était vraiment une des pires créatures qui puisse exister.

 

A la lecture du livre, il apprit qu'il existait des Patroni pour les deux types de magie ; la magie noire engendrait un Patronus très différent de celui de la magie blanche. Il était de la couleur de la magie, c'est-à-dire presque noir avec des reflets violets. Rien d'autre que son énergie ne le différenciait du Patronus de magie blanche. Il se promit de pratiquer l'exercice de base le plus souvent possible afin de ne plus être impuissant face aux Détraqueurs.

 

Celui-ci consistait à se concentrer sur son souvenir le plus heureux et à lancer le Patronus grâce à cette énergie ; sans l'influence des Détraqueurs, il était assez simple et pouvait être réussit après quelques séances. A ce moment-là, songea Arès, il faudra qu'il trouve une solution pour imiter l'effet de la présence d'un Détraqueur afin de pouvoir lancer un Patronus en toutes circonstances.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Octobre arriva et avec lui le froid descendit sur Durmstrang. Les journées rétrécissaient rapidement. Sirius lui répondit à ce moment-là.

 

_Harry,_

_Comme tu l'as demandé je n'ai parlé à personne d'autre de notre correspondance. Seul Dumbledore est au courant car je lui ai annoncé dès que j'ai reçu ta première lettre. Il ne connaît pas le contenu de la dernière que tu m'as envoyée._

_D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets toutes ces idées en tête. Pourquoi voudrait-on faire de toi une arme politique ? Tu n'as pas encore dix-sept ans et je compte bien qu'on te laisse tranquille d'ici là !_

_Je reconnais que Dumbledore a fait des erreurs mais regarde tout le bien qu'il a fait ! Grâce à lui, tu as pu grandir dans ta famille. Grâce à lui des gens se battent contre Voldemort. Sans lui on ne pourrait rien faire. Il est notre seul espoir… Sans lui les ténèbres envahiraient tout le monde sorcier._

_J'ai cru comprendre en lisant entre les lignes que tu n'es pas avec des personnes recommandables. Je t'en supplie, fais attention à tes fréquentations. Tiens-toi à l'écart des Mangemorts, ils ne veulent qu'une chose, te livrer à leur maître._

_Sirius B._

 

Arès était un peu déçu que son oncle ne comprenne pas et reste aveugle aux manipulations de Dumbledore. Il mit la lettre de côté pour y répondre plus tard.

 

Les cours continuaient à avancer vite. Celui que préférait Arès était le cours de Magie noire du vendredi après-midi, où ils s'entraînaient au combat. Le professeur Lennart avait parlé de duel mais il devenait évident qu'il s'agissait plutôt de les préparer à la guerre. Début octobre il les fit alternativement combattre par équipes puis par Foyers. Pour ce dernier cours, Lyra et Arès furent bien en peine car ils retrouvèrent seuls face à quatre Loki. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, Dimitri était de plus en plus souvent absent. Les professeurs avaient demandé à Arès d'aller le chercher au Foyer mais il ne l'avait jamais trouvé. L'autre Odin disparaissait mystérieusement et personne ne savait ni où ni pourquoi.

 

Arès était de plus en plus fatigué car la charge de travail demandée se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Il devait même utiliser le Retourneur de Temps pour travailler plus longtemps la nuit. Avec la fatigue il devenait impossible pour lui de maintenir en permanence ses boucliers d'Occlumancie et ses visions recommencèrent.

 

La première eut lieu fin septembre.

 

"Ouvre les yeux, ouvre les yeux… regarde-moi… Regarde-toi…" disait une voix froide dans les ténèbres. "Embrasse-moi de tout ton être…" Puis…

 

"My Lord, Dumbledore est toujours occupé à chercher le long de la côte est" disait Snape en s'inclinant profondément.

 

"Tu as réussi à le suivre, c'est bien" approuva Voldemort, un sourire mauvais devant l'expression impassible du Mangemort.

 

"Il a aussi tourné autour du village de Little Hangleton."

 

La respiration de Voldemort se bloqua. "Tu en es sûr ?" demanda-t-il. Il s'agissait plus d'une question rhétorique qu'autre chose.

 

"Oui, il cherchait quelque chose autour d'un grand manoir Moldu."

 

La colère intense de Voldemort réveilla Arès avec une douleur à sa cicatrice pour la première fois depuis des mois et des mois. Il posa sa main dessus pour essayer d'apaiser sa fièvre tout en réfléchissant. Les émotions de Voldemort continuaient à lui parvenir. A la colère était mêlée… de l'inquiétude ? Voldemort était terrorisé par ce que Dumbledore faisait. Intrigué, Arès essaya de s'ouvrir de nouveau à la vision mais il s'endormit normalement.

 

Il avait bien besoin du repos pour être concentré au maximum le reste du temps. Son entraînement préliminaire pour faire un Patronus avait réussi. Il faisait apparaître un animal étrange qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, une espèce de petit dragon avec des jambes de félin devant et d'autre de rapace derrière. Son corps était celui d'un grand serpent avec quelques plumes près des pattes postérieures et sa tête était comme celle d'un basilic avec des cornes recourbées. Comme il était fait de Magie Noire il était comme fait de fumée noire striée de violet mais c'était un noir qui brillait de mille feux, comme un pelage lustré reflétant la lumière. Intrigué par cette forme inconnue, Arès rechercha dans plusieurs bestiaires mais ne trouva rien. C'était de toute évidence une créature magique mais elle ne semblait même pas exister.

 

Le Quidditch se passait bien pour lui-même s'il était fatigué. Il avait juste à dormir après ses entraînements s'il ne voulait pas s'écrouler. Le premier match de la saison pour Odin, celui contre Vidar, fut remporté de justesse à 150 contre 130. L'équipe avait un peu changé car O'connor, l'ancien capitaine, avait quitté Durmstrang. A présent c'était Rosabella Conti qui était la capitaine. Le nouvel attrapeur qui remplaçait O'connor était désespérément maladroit.

 

"Mais pourquoi on a été obligés de le prendre ?" se lamentait le batteur Ivan Horak.

 

"Parce que personne d'autre n'a postulé pour le poste" répliquait sèchement le gardien, Branko Petrov, lui aussi contrarié.

 

Le premier dimanche d'octobre eu lieu la première sortie à Ankomst, la ville de l'île. Dhyste avait demandé à Arès s'ils pouvaient y aller tous les deux, seuls à seuls, et il avait accepté, en se demandant bien ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire.

 

A la sortie du château les attendaient des carrosses tirés par des Ethonans, des chevaux volants. Ils en prirent un mais des septièmes années les rejoignirent. Dhyste, assise face à Arès, évitait son regard en rougissant. Arès, lui, la regardait vraiment pour la première fois. 'Elle est plutôt jolie' remarqua-t-il, 'avec ses longs cheveux roux'.

 

Quand ils furent arrivés à Ankomst elle l'entraîna dans un petit salon de thé à l'ambiance lugubre. Il n'était pas décoré, à part quelques fées qui voletaient au-dessus du comptoir. Seuls deux ou trois couples de personnes âgées y étaient. La serveuse les installa à une table en plein milieu du salon et ils commandèrent des thés. Dhyste resta silencieuse un moment et Arès commençait à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.  On leur apporta des scones 'à l'anglaise' et il croqua dans l'un d'eux, faisant juste après la grimace.

 

"Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi" fit-il remarquer à Dhyste pour se redonner une contenance.

 

Elle rosit encore plus. "Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire…"

 

"Je ne sais pas, moi, par exemple, d'où viens-tu, est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs, est-ce que tu te plais à Baldr ou pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi la Magie médicale en option ?"

 

"J'ai toujours voulu soigner les gens" dit-elle en se touchant les cheveux. "C'est pour ça que quand on descendus… tu sais, dans les souterrains… j'ai voulu prendre les potions de soin. J'aimerai devenir Médicomage en Grèce, dans mon pays."

 

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure. Finalement Dhyste se dérida un peu même si elle continuait à rougir dès qu'Arès ouvrait la bouche. Ils se baladèrent sur la plage de la ville puis décidèrent de rentrer, congelés par le froid glacial.

 

Sur le chemin du retour Arès se dit que finalement Dhyste était plutôt sympa, et surtout, plutôt jolie.

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

"Krol !" s'exclama-t-il en voyant l'autre au loin.

 

Il était au Foyer et c'était la première fois en deux semaines qu'il voyait Dimitri. Celui-ci n'allait même plus aux repas ni à aucun cours.

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Arès en se rapprochant.

 

L'autre se tourna vers lui, un sourire éclatant au visage. "Mais rien qui ne te regarde, Black."

 

"Arrête de déconner !" articula Arès. "Les professeurs sont furieux contre toi, tu vas finir par te faire renvoyer…"

 

"Je viens de chez le Directeur" le rassura Dimitri, les yeux pétillants. Il secoua ses boucles blondes. "Je ne serai jamais renvoyé, je peux te l'assurer."

 

Arès le considéra suspicieusement. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais pour disparaître comme ça et à vrai dire je m'en fiche. Mais j'en ai marre que tout le monde me demande de te chercher partout, Krol. Tu as intérêt à te bouger les fesses."

 

"Quel langage" rit Dimitri. "Je suis désolé si j'importune sa Majesté. J'ai mes propres affaires et elles sont plus importantes que l'école."

 

Arès renifla de mépris. "Comme quoi ? Aller draguer tout ce qui bouge ?"

 

Dimitri s'approcha dangereusement de lui. "Jaloux ?" souffla-t-il tout près de son visage.

 

"Tu es un grand malade" dit Arès en reculant. Mais il était acculé contre un mur.

 

L'autre lui caressa la joue d'une main, le faisant frissonner. "Tu as repensé à ce que je t'ai demandé il y a deux ans ?"

 

"De quoi parles-tu ?" l'interrogea lentement Arès. Il savait tout à fait à quoi faisait allusion Dimitri.

 

"Nous pouvons être alliés" murmura celui-ci avec un large sourire. "Tu ne veux ni être dans le camp de Voldemort ni dans celui de Dumbledore, non ? Je te propose de rejoindre mon camp."

 

Les yeux d'Arès se réduisirent à des fentes. "Comment ça ? Tu n'es qu'un adolescent…"

 

Dimitri ria. "Mais ce n'est pas l'âge qui compte, Black. Le prestige, le pouvoir, voilà ce qui compte… Si tu veux être un mage noir libre dans l'avenir, rejoins-moi." Il continuait à lui caresser la joue et ce contact fit exploser Arès.

 

"Aucune chance que ça arrive" cracha-t-il en se dégageant. "Laisse-moi, Krol. Et ne me touches plus !" siffla-t-il finalement en s'éloignant le plus vite possible de lui. L'autre Odin riait.

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

Quelques jours plus tard il prenait son petit déjeuner avant de foncer en Potions et ouvrait tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier afin de la feuilleter, comme d'habitude, quand la une le fit recracher de façon tout à fait inélégante son jus de citrouille.

 

_POURQUOI HARRY POTTER A SURVECU : LA VERITE SUR L'ELU DU MONDE SORCIER_

_Votre humble reporter Rita Skeeter avait longtemps cherché des informations sur le Survivant il y a quatre ans. Mais je n'avais rien trouvé à l'époque. Il aura fallu des années et bien des trésors de persuasion pour réussir à réunir toutes les pièces du puzzle. Pourquoi Harry Potter a-t-il survécut à l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui il y treize ans ? Nous avons enfin une réponse à cette question._

_Grâce à mes talents de reporter j'ai pu consulter les archives du Directeur Dumbledore et j'y ai trouvé quelque chose du plus grand intérêt. C'est la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose : pourquoi un simple garçon a réussi à incapaciter pendant plusieurs années un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps ? C'est tout simple : Harry Potter est l'élu._

_Il existe une prophétie qui annonce sa venue comme 'Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres'. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, une prophétie ! Celle-ci, comme les autres, est conservée au Département des mystères. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu la consulter entièrement car seuls les deux concernés - Vous-Savez-Qui et Harry Potter - peuvent le faire._

_La question qui se pose bien évidemment maintenant est comment allons-nous faire sans Harry Potter ? Rappelons qu'il a disparu de sa famille sans laisser aucune trace. S'il est l'élu, cela veut dire que personne d'autre ne pourra vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui. Cela veut dire que le Ministère doit tout faire pour retrouver le garçon sur lequel repose le monde sorcier. Bien entendu, avec l'incompétence légendaire des officiels, cela va sans dire qu'il va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'un simple adolescent pour nous défendre._

_Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter à la plume._

 

-OoO-

 


	8. Zones d'ombre

 

Le cœur lourd, assis sur son rocher dans la clairière, Arès regardait le soleil se coucher. C'était Halloween ; quelques heures auparavant il avait reçu la Gazette du Sorcier et cet article… Et là, à une heure et demie de l'après-midi, il regardait le soleil sombrer derrière les montagnes. C'était le début de la nuit polaire : le lendemain, le soleil ne se lèverait plus. Le lendemain, ce serait le règne des ténèbres.

 

Depuis qu'il avait lu l'article, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir calmement. C'était comme s'il étouffait, comme si on lui avait soudainement plongé la tête sous l'eau. Un poids énorme venait de se placer sur ses épaules. Il était… le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort… S'il ne combattait pas Voldemort, personne ne pourrait le faire…

 

Il regarda ses mains desquelles s'échappaient des éclairs d'électricité statique. Sa magie était agitée comme jamais, comme s'il sentait vraiment des émotions pour la première fois depuis le déblocage. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais écouté ses émotions. Seule la colère avait eu sa place pendant son enfance. Et là, ce jour-là, pour la première fois, il éprouvait la terreur et l'incertitude. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son aventure dans les souterrains ou ce qu'il avait éprouvé en étant témoin des atrocités commises par Voldemort. Car maintenant, on lui demandait de choisir.

 

Il avait souhaité pendant si longtemps de pouvoir rester neutre. Il n'avait pas envie de faire la guerre. Il n'avait pas envie d'être le pion de quelqu'un. Mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé et l'avait frappé en pleine figure : son rôle avait été défini bien avant sa naissance. Il n'avait jamais eu de choix à faire, on avait choisi pour lui. A présent, après cet article, il savait très bien que les regards sur lui seraient différents.

 

Déjà, pendant sa matinée de cours, il avait eu l'impression qu'on chuchotait sur son passage dans les couloirs et qu'on le dévisageait. Pendant le repas Lyra n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais le regardait avec un air inquiet. Il avait alors décidé de s'isoler. Après tout, il avait toute l'après-midi devant lui car il pouvait remonter de cinq heures dans le temps quand bon lui semblait. Mais le calme de la clairière ne l'empêchait pas de paniquer intérieurement.

 

Pour la première fois, sa solitude lui pesait. Il n'osait pas parler à quelqu'un. Les seules personnes qu'il connaissait étaient des partisans de Voldemort, alors une discussion sur cette prophétie les mettrait mal à l'aise à juste titre. Il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager toutes ses interrogations, tous ses soucis. Quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre…

 

_Quelqu'un qui vivrait les mêmes choses que toi… Quelqu'un qui te connaîtrait plus que quiconque…_

 

Il sursauta et regarda autour de lui. "Il y a quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il à la clairière.

 

Le silence assourdissant lui répondit. Et alors toutes ses émotions surgirent d'un coup, tout ce qu'il enfouissait depuis si longtemps, toutes ces questions sur ce qu'il était et sur les mystères qui l'entouraient… et il cria. Puis il libéra sa magie autour de lui, la laissant tournoyer en un nuage noir et argent autour de lui. Elle le pénétrait, elle le berçait et l'électrisait. Ça lui procura un bien être instantané. Il se sentait lui-même. C'était la seule chose qui comptait, non ? Peu importe le rôle qu'on lui donnait à jouer, il était le seul à vivre sa vie. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de choisir comment il voudrait vivre. Et tant pis pour tous ceux qu'il décevrait.

 

Dans cette clairière, au crépuscule d'une année, Arès jura de tout faire pour aller par lui-même écouter cette prophétie et en avoir le cœur net.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le mois de novembre et le début de la nuit polaire furent une véritable épreuve pour Arès. Il dormait peu en comparaison à ses journées très longues car il utilisait souvent le Retourneur de Temps. En conséquence, les entraînements de Quidditch devenaient de véritables tortures. Le point d'orgue fut sans conteste le match contre Loki au milieu du mois. Arès avait horreur de jouer pendant la nuit polaire ; cette fois-ci il voyait d'autant plus mal que sa vision était rendue floue par la fatigue.

 

"Achète-toi des lunettes, Black" lui beugla un membre de son équipe alors que l'Attrapeur adversaire avait poursuivi le Vif tout seul.

 

Arès, défait, s'était jeté sur son lit juste après le match et avait dormi plus de vingt heures d'une traite - ce qui ne l'avait pas fait se sentir mieux après, bien au contraire. Finalement, il occupa la soirée du lundi à concocter une potion Antifatigue pour se donner des coups de boost. Cette potion lui permettrait de tenir éveillé et d'être plus concentré, malheureusement plus il en prendrait moins elle serait efficace.

 

Il en avait bien besoin. En plus de tous ses cours, un nouveau projet venait de se former dans son esprit : aller incognito au Département des Mystères et y voler la prophétie. Il ne connaissait rien ni sur le Ministère de la Magie anglais ni sur les prophéties alors il cherchait toutes les informations possibles. Il savait que s'il s'ouvrait aux visions peut-être que Voldemort lui montrerait involontairement le chemin… mais il n'arrivait plus à les laisser venir.

 

Pourtant il travaillait particulièrement sur les cours de Magie de l'esprit. Malheureusement pour lui, le seul qui avait à peu près son niveau était Dimitri Krol et ils devaient donc fonctionner par paire. Regulus leur apprenait les rudiments de la Légilimancie. L'autre garçon était toujours présent pour ce cours, en revanche il n'honorait pas souvent les autres professeurs de son illustre présence. Il troublait Arès ; quelque chose n'était pas normal à propos de lui. Ce n'était pas dans son mépris nimbé d'amusement sarcastique ou dans ses yeux trop pétillants de joie pour être vrais. C'était simplement dans la manière où il progressait. En deux mois, l'autre était devenu incroyablement fort, notamment en Magie Noire. Arès était impuissant face à lui. Il devenait évident que s'il s'absentait, c'était pour s'entraîner. Mais où ? Avec qui ? Le mystère restait complet.  

 

Arès, lui, était empli d'un nouveau feu. Il n'allait plus à la bibliothèque pour travailler avec les autres, il s'isolait pour pratiquer encore et encore ses sortilèges et maléfices dans une salle de classe vide. Il passait le moins de temps possible à table et lisait tard dans la nuit des recueils de sortilèges et de maléfices avancés pour en apprendre de nouveaux. Il voulait être prêt, il voulait pouvoir dans quelques semaines entrer au Département des Mystères et cela voulait dire qu'il devait savoir se défendre. Tout son travail scolaire tournait autour de cette nouvelle obsession : il travaillait plus sur ce qui pourrait lui servir et pour la première fois, il rendait des essais bâclés dans certaines matières.

 

Fin novembre, ses visions recommencèrent. Toutes les nuits. Elles étaient courtes et pour la plupart étaient des scènes de meurtre ou pire, de torture. Mais rien de tout cela ne le touchait plus. Ça lui faisait seulement une boule dans la gorge qui s'estompait en quelques minutes. Le sang ne lui faisait plus peur, la souffrance était habituelle.

 

Il ne savait même pas s'il détestait Voldemort. A une époque il avait voulu qu'il paye pour toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises. Maintenant, il le comprenait. Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas voir les gens mourir et souffrir, mais être dans la tête de Voldemort donnait certainement un éclairage inédit sur sa personne. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un grand sadique qui se repaissait de la douleur des autres, mais c'était aussi un homme décidé à tout faire pour atteindre un idéal. Arès ne l'admirait pas, oh non, mais il comprenait ses actions. Tout était cohérent.

 

En revanche, il se mettait à haïr Dumbledore avec une passion ! Tout d'abord, ses manipulations envers Sirius l'énervaient profondément. Son oncle et parrain ne réfléchissait même pas par lui-même. Il refusait d'admettre que la figure du bon sorcier âgé et sage avait fait de sa vie un enfer alors qu'il aurait pu éviter tout ça.

 

Mais ce qui attisait le plus sa haine était les manipulations dont il avait été victime. Car maintenant il y voyait plus clair : si Dumbledore avait voulu cacher Lily et James Potter c'est parce qu'il savait que son arme parfaite contre Voldemort n'était autre que… leur futur fils. D'une manière ou d'une autre il avait dû le savoir, c'était la seule explication possible. Mais il n'avait rien dit à Arès. Pire : il l'avait isolé chez des Moldus atroces. Il devait connaître les Dursley et il était peut-être même au courant des maltraitances qu'avait subi Arès là-bas. Mais il n'était jamais venu le voir, il l'avait laissé vivre dans le mensonge.

 

Arès avait une seule certitude à ce moment : il ne deviendra jamais, au grand jamais, le pion de Dumbledore.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Il devenait fou. Du moins il le croyait. Il entendait une voix dans sa tête, une voix froide et tentatrice qui lui parlait de plus en plus souvent. _Non, ce n'est pas de la folie, mon ange._

 

Il essaya de se ressaisir. Plus il méditait pour trouver d'où venait cette voix et plus il avait l'impression qu'un immense gouffre ténébreux se formait dans son esprit. Il se sentait étranger à lui-même.

 

Ça avait commencé trois jours plus tôt, le deux décembre, pendant le cours de combat en Magie noire. Alors qu'il faisait un duel contre Anvald, qui était d'ailleurs un très bon adversaire, il avait entendu la voix revenir. _Tue-le_ , disait-elle. _Déchire-le_. Il avait prétexté un mal de tête soudain et s'était éclipsé, trop bouleversé pour affronter les regards. Anvald était un de ses amis et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

 

Puis, alors qu'il s'entraînait à la Légilimancie avec Dimitri le lendemain dans le cours de Regulus, il avait ressenti une forte envie d'attaquer violemment l'autre Odin pour lire toutes ses pensées. La voix rit alors qu'il céda brièvement à cette pulsion... voyant un vieil homme barbu apprendre à Dimitri à lancer un maléfice de Tord-Boyaux. Cette image le laissa perplexe. Etait-ce le tuteur secret de Dimitri ? Arès ne l'avait jamais vu et il soupçonnait le pire. Et si Krol apprenait de Dumbledore lui-même ?

 

Depuis, la voix revenait régulièrement et il avait de drôles de pulsions inexplicables. Heureusement, il y résistait plutôt bien, et puis la voix pouvait être ignorée. Ce qui le tracassait était sa provenance. Si les méditations n'avaient rien donné, il savait quand même que ça venait de _dedans_ lui. En fait, il s'y reconnaissait. C'était une présence familière. Il avait une vague impression d'avoir déjà vécu avec cette présence depuis des années. Mais pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de ne pas être tout à fait lui et ça le terrorisait.

 

Il entra dans la bibliothèque du Foyer pour emprunter un nouveau livre de Magie noire mais quelqu'un l'accosta directement.

 

"Arès !" l'appelait Lyra. "Parle-moi !" supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras.

 

Surpris par ce contact, il bondit de plusieurs mètres. "Pas le temps" lui lança-t-il. Sa voix était rauque ; il faut dire qu'il ne parlait presque pas depuis quelques semaines. _Je m'occupe tout seul puisque tu m'ignores. Sinon on pourrait parler, tu sais._

 

"Ecoute, j'ai lu l'article…" commença-t-elle. _Fais-lui du mal ! Elle n'existe que pour t'embêter ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle !_

 

Il fuit sans demander son reste.

 

-OoO-

 

 

"Pour Noël, cette année, on va déjeuner avec la famille" annonça Regulus en le prenant à part après le cours.

 

"QUOI ?" s'exclama Arès.

 

"Ça fait au moins deux semaines que je voulais t'en parler mais tu n'étais jamais disponible. Lucius m'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait absolument qu'on passe Noël tous ensemble."

 

"C'est-à-dire ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 

"Eh bien, les trois Malfoy et ce qu'il reste de la famille Black - nous deux, Bellatrix et son mari ainsi que son beau-frère."

 

Arès, fulminant, tapa du poing sur le bureau du professeur. "Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? As-tu seulement lu la Gazette du Sorcier ?"

 

"Oui, mais ça ne change rien, Arès. Vraiment. Tout le monde sait que Rita Skeeter n'écrit que des calomnies. C'était un prétexte pour discréditer le Ministère. Personne ne croira à cette histoire de prophétie."

 

Arès inspira longuement en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Son père en faisait-il exprès ou était-il vraiment idiot ? _Je pense que tu devines mon avis sur la question. Il y a une période dans la vie où on prend conscience de l'imbécilité de ses parents, et ça, ça s'appelle l'adolescence._

 

"Et puis, MERDE !" explosa Arès en s'en allant à grandes enjambées et en claquant la porte.

 

Tremblant de rage, il donna un coup de pied dans le mur - la douleur le fit revenir à la raison. Il fit demi-tour et entra à nouveau dans la salle de classe. Son père s'était effondré sur le bureau.

 

"Père ?" l'apostropha-t-il d'une voix hésitante. _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas tué_.

 

Regulus releva la tête et rencontra son regard. Il avait l'air si vieux, si fatigué, que quelque chose remua au plus profond d'Arès. Lui qui normalement faisait jeune et dynamique et toujours plein d'espoir, se tenant toujours de façon impeccable…

 

Le sorcier se redressa et lui fit un petit sourire. "Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser."

 

"Non, c'est moi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…"

 

"Tu te mets trop de pression, Arès. Souffle un peu ! Tu as l'air si fatigué, tous les professeurs m'en parlent. Tu tiens tout le monde à distance. Pourquoi ?"

 

Arès balaya les paroles d'une main. "Je me débrouille. Et puis, pour le repas de Noël, je te fais confiance. Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré mais si tu dis qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes, je te suivrais."

 

Il lui sourit. _Quelle inconscience, toujours si prompt à faire confiance et à s'attacher aux gens… à se demander si tu sais utiliser ce cerveau, là-haut_. Son sourire se figea.

 

"Il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Le repas aura lieu dans nos appartements ici, à Durmstrang. Tu seras protégé par les enchantements de l'école, ça veut dire qu'ils auront du mal à t'enlever même s'ils le veulent."

 

 _J'espère juste qu'ils ne voudront pas te tuer sans autre forme de procès_. Arès fronça les sourcils.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Les premiers jours des vacances furent donc employés aux préparatifs pour le vingt-cinq. Les appartements de Regulus étaient assez grands, il y avait le salon qui servait aussi d'entrée, une salle à manger d'ordinaire vide, trois chambres et deux salles-de-bains. Une des portes qu'il y avait dans le salon était une porte magique qui menait à son bureau de professeur qui était pourtant à l'autre bout du château.

 

Ils allèrent à Amsterdam acheter de quoi décorer la salle à manger et le salon de façon luxueuse. Après avoir installé un grand sapin dans le salon et y avoir accroché des fées, après avoir libéré des bougies qui flottaient toutes seules près du plafond, ils déposèrent une grande table en bois sculpté. Ils avaient acheté de la vaisselle et Regulus sortit l'argenterie des Black - qu'il était apparemment aller chercher dans son ancienne maison. Ils s'arrangèrent avec les elfes de maison des cuisines pour qu'ils préparent un repas digne d'une famille de Sang-pur, qui apparaîtrait directement à table.

 

Enfin, le matin, tout était prêt. Arès revêtit une robe de soirée achetée pour l'occasion - elle était vert sombre et ouverte sur le devant, laissant apparaître la tenue traditionnelle des Sang-purs : une chemise à manches tombantes, ornées de broderies aux armoiries de la famille, un veston de velours noir et un pantalon proche du corps. La robe était liserée d'argent, faisant hommage aux armes des Black : un blason de noir et d'argent, comme figurait sur la broche qu'il portait au col montant de sa chemise.

 

Ils attendaient dans le salon l'arrivée des invités. Il avait la boule au ventre. Son père avait beau essayer de le rassurer, il n'en demeurait pas moins inquiet. Il refusait de le montrer ; ça aurait été avouer que la voix pouvait l'influencer. _Oui, c'est sûr, tu n'es pas capable un seul instant de réfléchir par toi-même…_

 

Les premiers à arriver furent les Malfoy. Arès était content de revoir Draco. Il aurait voulu le saluer directement mais il savait qu'il devait suivre le protocole. Il attendit patiemment que les adultes se saluent, puis les salua à son tour. Enfin, il put se tourner vers Draco et après avoir échangé une poignée de main avec les formules d'usages, ils purent discuter un peu.

 

"Alors, Black, on ne répond plus aux lettres ?" lâcha Draco d'un ton traînant.

 

Arès réalisa qu'en effet, il avait complètement oublié Draco depuis la rentrée. "Il y en a qui travaillent vraiment, Malfoy."

 

Draco arqua un sourcil. "Ah oui ? C'était à ça que tu étais occupé ? Tu es vraiment un rat de bibliothèque ! Toujours le nez dans tes bouquins !"

 

"Et toi, est-ce que tu arrives à entrer dans les salles de classes avec ta grosse tête ?" répliqua Arès, un sourire aux lèvres.

 

"Moi, au moins, j'ai une vie sociale."

 

"Ouch ! J'ai mal !" fit Arès.

 

Draco rit. "En tout cas tu as quand même pensé à m'envoyer un cadeau ce matin. Heureusement sinon je crois que je ne t'aurais plus jamais reparlé."

 

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée des autres invités.

 

Sortit en premier de la cheminée un homme aux cheveux châtains de stature imposante. Ses yeux brillaient d'orgueil. Il se tourna aussitôt vers l'âtre en tendant la main, aidant Bellatrix à sortir du feu. Les lèvres tordues par un rictus, elle entra avec élégance dans le salon. Enfin, derrière elle, arriva un homme un peu plus jeune que le premier qui lui ressemblait un peu. Il avait les mêmes cheveux mais son regard n'étincelait pas de fierté. Il était de corpulence plus délicate et se tenait très droit - il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il pourrait terrasser Arès sans aucun problème.

 

Les adultes se firent des révérences et employèrent des formules d'usage à n'en plus finir, ce qui exaspéra Arès au plus haut point. Sa patience était mise à dure épreuve, avec la fatigue qui lui pesait et la voix qui venait à n'importe quel moment. _Avoue que tu m'aimes !_

 

"Et voilà le jeune Arès" dit mielleusement l'homme le plus jeune, Rabastan Lestrange, le beau-frère de Bellatrix.

 

Il lui tendit la main et Arès la serra brièvement en inclinant la tête vers le bas.

 

"Enchanté, jeune homme" le salua Rodolphus, son frère. Son ton sonnait vrai mai il lui broya la main.

 

Puis Bellatrix le toisa de la tête comme s'il n'était qu'une tache de boue sur sa bottine et lui tendit la main, la tête haute, pour qu'il lui fasse un baisemain. Il s'exécuta sobrement afin de ne pas la provoquer.

 

"Bien, passons à table" les incita Regulus en les dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

 

Ils prirent place autour de la table selon les conventions des Sang-pur : le chef de famille, Regulus, à un bout et les jeunes tenus un peu à l'écart des adultes à l'autre bout.

 

"Alors, qui est la mère du petit Arès ?" demanda Rabastan avec un rictus.

 

Bellatrix renifla de dédain. Regulus resta silencieux, les fusillant du regard.

 

"Voyons, ne soyons pas malpoli envers notre hôte, ça serait du plus mauvais goût" le corrigea Lucius. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors qu'il regardait Arès. "Il est tout à fait digne d'être l'héritier des Black, je m'en porte garant."

 

Arès faillit s'étouffer et il cacha sa gêne en toussotant. Mr Malfoy ne fut pas dupe et son sourire s'élargit. _Je l'aime bien._

 

"Suis-je la seule à voir la vérité en face ?" minauda Bellatrix. "Le garçon est une disgrâce ! Il n'a rien à faire parmi nous !"

 

"Bella chérie -" commença Lucius.

 

"Je pense que tu devrais attendre avant de juger mon fils, Bella" dit nonchalamment Regulus. "Après tout, je suis le seul à avoir fourni un héritier…"

 

La tension monta d'un cran et Bellatrix semblait fulminer. Sa sœur Narcissa était assise à côté d'elle, elle toucha discrètement sa main. Arès vit aussitôt le visage de sa tante se relaxer.

 

"Faisons confiance à Regulus" suggéra Rodolphus de sa voix riche et un peu grave. "Il n'a que nos meilleurs intérêts à cœur."

 

"En effet" acquiesça-t-il. "Portons un toast à la fortune des Black."

 

Tous levèrent leur verre - on avait servi du vin doux français du plus grand raffinement. Arès et Draco partagèrent un regard de connivence.

 

Puis les petits fours circulèrent, laissant place à des conversations légères. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim du tout mais il se força afin de faire bonne figure. Il se tourna vers Draco, entamant une discussion à mi-voix sur le Quidditch.

 

Au moment de la dinde, il fut de nouveau mis à contribution pour la discussion principale.

 

"A-t-il des talents particuliers ?" demandait poliment Rodolphus.

 

Il était malvenu aux adultes et aux plus jeunes de parler ensemble pendant le repas alors on parlait d'Arès comme s'il n'était pas là.

 

"Il a d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières scolaires" confia Regulus, fier. "Il est particulièrement doué en Magie Noire et en Potions. On peut dire que c'est un des trois meilleurs élèves de sa promotion."

 

"Draco est le meilleur" coupa Narcissa, toute fière de sa descendance elle aussi.

 

"Bien entendu, à Poudlard, mais Durmstrang ne demande pas le même type de choses, n'est-ce pas ?" fit Rodolphus.

 

Regulus hocha de la tête. "Cela va de soi. Draco est lui aussi un jeune homme très talentueux."

 

Bellatrix se pencha en avant, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres. "Et peut-être que notre cher _Arès_ a des capacités particulières ?"

 

"C'est un très bon joueur de Quidditch" lui répondit Regulus en haussant les épaules. "Il se débrouille bien contre Viktor Krum, vous savez, l'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie." Tant qu'il ne mentionnait pas le Fourchelang, Bellatrix et les autres pourraient rapporter ça à Voldemort sans qu'il ne puisse faire le rapprochement avec Harry Potter.

 

Pendant tout le reste du repas les conversations continuèrent à tourner autour d'Arès. Bellatrix prenait un plaisir malsain à parler en sous-entendus de sa véritable identité et lui reprochait tout simplement de respirer le même air qu'elle. En revanche Rodolphus semblait vouloir mieux le connaître, il ne paraissait pas avoir d'animosité particulière envers lui. C'était seulement dans le silence entre ses répliques qu'on pouvait percevoir son mépris.

 

Lucius se repaissait de la situation. Il prenait la défense d'Arès et de Regulus lorsque celui-ci se laissait déborder ; le reste du temps il souriait en coin en les regardant se disputer sur un ton amical.

 

Ces deux heures semblèrent interminables à Arès. Il avait l'envie furieuse de se lever de table et de leur lancer un maléfice à tous ou de faire une autre chose tout aussi stupide. Si Draco n'avait pas été là, il était sûr qu'il l'aurait fait.

 

"Bien, il est temps de se dire au revoir, j'en ai peur," fit remarquer Lucius à plus de quinze heures. "Merci de ton accueil, Regulus."

 

"J'étais content que la famille soit enfin réunie" sourit-il.

 

Bellatrix grimaça mais Narcissa fit un vrai sourire. Rodolphus lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et Rabastan l'étreignit brièvement.

 

Puis ce fut à Arès de faire ses 'au revoir'. Il fit les baisemains et les poignées de main formelles avec un masque d'indifférence parfait, même quand Bellatrix renifla avec antipathie en le regardant. Lucius lui serra la main en la tenant entre les siennes, ce qui était un signe de respect et d'attachement. Ça surprit Arès, et tout le monde d'ailleurs. Rodolphus ne lui broyant pas les phalanges et lui sourit.

 

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Draco, celui-ci rayonnait. Il l'étreignit avec un bras, comme le faisait les Sang-purs pour témoigner d'une amitié sincère, puis partit sans ajouter un mot. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, même s'il était fatigué, il avait l'impression d'avoir acquis quelque chose.

 

"Félicitations, Arès" lança Regulus. On sentait la fierté dans sa voix. "Tu t'es tenu comme un parfait Black. Je crois que tu as gagné leur respect."

 

Il ricana. "Et Bellatrix ?"

 

"C'est une folle furieuse" se désola son père. "Je crois qu'il va devoir se passer bien des choses avant qu'elle ne te regarde différemment que comme un ennemi. Mais au moins elle est restée sage."

 

"Tu parles d'une réunion de famille" se plaignit Arès. "C'est une des choses les plus ennuyeuses que je connaisse. Et pourtant je te signale que je suis les cours de Ljungström."

 

"C'est la seule chose que j'ai qui s'en rapproche. Désolé."

 

 _On s'ennuierait encore plus chez les Potter_.

 

"Non !" s'écria Arès.

 

"Quoi ?" demanda son père. "Tu ne veux plus les voir ?"

 

"Hein ?" s'étonna-t-il en cligna des yeux. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. _Pour une fois !_ "Non, je les trouve plutôt marrants. Les frères Lestrange et les Malfoy."

 

"Rabastan et Rodolphus sont de véritables amis. J'étais dans la promotion de Rabastan à Poudlard. Il a toujours été comme ça - un gamin heureux de vivre et amoureux jusqu'à l'os aux Arts de la Magie Noire." Il marqua une pause, se grattant le crâne. "En fait, je crois qu'il n'a jamais eu de sentiments envers quelqu'un… Pourtant il voit beaucoup de monde…" Il rougit très légèrement.

 

Mais Arès n'écoutait plus. Il s'excusa et se retira dans la clairière. Allongé dans la neige, il regardait les étoiles. Il médita là, se perdant dans son propre esprit à la recherche d'un il-ne-savait-quoi. 'Quelque chose sommeille en vous, mon garçon' avait dit Daniela Simon, le professeur de Divination. Et si elle avait vu juste ? Quelle était cette voix en lui, qui était à la fois si familière et si étrange ?

 

 _A toi de trouver, mon petit ange. Je dois juste dire que tu as un ego surdimensionné_.   

 

Il n'osait même pas penser aux paroles qu'il entendait.

 

_Et que tu es un lâche._

 

S'il l'ignorait assez fort, peut-être qu'elle partirait, cette voix.

 

_Aucune chance. Impossible._

 

Il soupira et essaya de se reconcentrer sur sa méditation. Il cherchait au plus profond de son esprit, là où il n'allait pas souvent. Et d'un coup, il le vit de nouveau. L'énorme gouffre qui le coupait en deux. Son esprit continuait au-delà mais il était incapable d'y accéder. Les écrits de Freud, qu'il avait lu à dix ans, lui revinrent soudain. Le père de la psychanalyse avait dit de l'inconscient que c'était un 'continent noir'. Il se surprit à ricaner tout seul. Il ne croyait pas un instant que cette partie inaccessible de son esprit était son inconscient.

 

 _Tu n'es pas si bête, quand tu veux_.

 

Il faudrait peut-être qu'il parle à la voix, qu'il apprenne à mieux la connaître. Ça pourrait éventuellement la faire partir.

 

 _J'imagine_.

 

'Bien, alors, déjà, comment t'appelles-tu ?' demanda Arès.

 

_Question idiote. Suivante ?_

 

'Je ne vais pas être patient !'

 

_Tu n'as aucune patience._

 

'Est-ce que tu cherches à m'énerver ?'

 

_Plutôt._

 

'Dis donc, pour une fois que je te demande de t'exprimer, tu n'es pas très loquace.'

 

_Tu ne cherches même pas à savoir ce que je suis._

 

'Bien' souffla-t-il. 'Qu'est-ce que tu es ?'

 

 _Une âme_.

 

'Très drôle.'

 

 _Merci_. _Plus sérieusement, je pourrais te répondre que tu n'as pas idée_.

 

'De quoi ?'

 

_De mon identité. Ça sera une sacrée surprise._

'Et quand vas-tu m'honorer de la révélation ?'

 

_Quand tu auras trouvé, bien sûr. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra._

'Je te hais'.

 

_Je sais, moi aussi. C'est pour ça que je suis là._

'Pour me haïr ?'

 

_Et aussi parce que tu me hais._

'D'accord, je crois que tu m'as perdu.'

 

_Je te retrouverai toujours._

'Mais QUI es-tu ?' s'énerva Arès, à bout.

 

_Quelque chose qui sommeille en toi, Etoile du Matin._

'Haha. Tu es vraiment un salopard.'

 

_Si tu le dis. Je n'ai pas d'opinions sur moi-même._

'Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux poser comme question ? A laquelle tu répondras ?'

 

_Je n'en ai aucune idée. Vas-y, essaye toujours._

Arès inspira longuement. 'Bon. Pourquoi me parles-tu ?'

 

_Parce que tu n'as aucun sens de la raison._

'Tu es un de mes ennemis ou quoi ?'

 

_Le pire ennemi de l'Homme, c'est l'Homme lui-même. "A l'état de nature, l'homme est un loup pour l'homme." (1)_

'Tu te moques de moi !'

 

_Haha. Oui, un peu. Beaucoup. Je me gausse._

'J'en ai marre. J'abandonne. Reste seul dans ton coin, salopard.'

 

Un rire lui répondit. _Oh, mais je ne suis jamais seul. Il y a moi et moi. On discute, on s'amuse comme des petits fous._

 

'Grand bien t'en fasse. Maintenant, ferme-la.'

 

A son grand étonnement, la voix resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs jours. Il aurait pu penser que tout était revenu à la normale mais il avait encore ces drôles de pulsions. Un matin il se réveilla avec une forte envie de frapper tout ce qui bougeait. A la rentrée, il souhaita brusquement pendant le Banquet partir et aller torturer quelqu'un, juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait. A ces moments, sa magie sans baguette s'agitait. Il faillit perdre le contrôle plusieurs fois alors il décida à nouveau à l'entraîner. Il faisait exploser des arbres dans la forêt puis quand elle redevenait plus calme, il s'exerçait à la libérer autour de lui en un nuage épais qu'il pouvait contrôler à volonté. C'était comme une masse d'énergie magique pure qui changeait de forme à la moindre de ses demandes. Il pouvait l'utiliser pour imiter les effets des sorts qu'il connaissait déjà mais aussi pour faire n'importe quoi d'autre. Il lui suffisait de _vouloir_ et de rester concentré.

 

Une semaine après les vacances son père lui dit qu'il y avait un Epouvantard dans le placard de son bureau. Arès y vit une occasion en or de parfaire son entraînement pour les Patronus car il y avait une chance pour qu'il se transforme en Détraqueur devant lui. S'il se transformait en autre chose, eh bien, il ferait face à cette créature intimidante mais pas non plus invincible.

 

Il s'y rendit la nuit et en effet, il apparut sous forme de Détraqueur. Arès s'évanouit deux ou trois fois avant de pouvoir rester conscient assez longtemps. Grâce aux boîtes de chocolats qu'il avait reçus à Noël et à sa potion Antifatigue, il put tenir jusqu'au matin ; l'Epouvantard serait enlevé dans la journée et il fallait absolument qu'il profite le plus possible de cette opportunité.

 

A la fin de cet entraînement improvisé, il avait réussi à faire apparaître son Patronus en présence du faux Détraqueur. En présence d'un vrai, ça serait plus compliqué, mais au moins il savait qu'il pouvait le faire en théorie.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

_"Mon très cher parrain,_

_Je ne sais même pas comment te répondre. J'ai pitié de toi. Je vois que tu es complément embrigadé - je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pour répondre à tes dernières questions, en effet je suis avec des Mangemorts. Dis-le à Dumbledore, je m'en fiche. Et non, ils ne m'ont pas livré à Voldemort. Et je ne sais pas si je veux le combattre. La révélation de l'existence d'une prophétie ne t'a-t-elle pas fait comprendre qu'en effet, je SUIS une arme politique ? En tout cas, je veux que ça soit clair : ce n'est pas parce que qu'un voyant fou a dit que je suis le seul à pouvoir éliminer Voldemort que je fais le faire. C'est ma vie, c'est moi qui choisis. Et pour ce que j'en sais, la Divination, ce n'est qu'une grosse blague. Alors PERSONNE ne m'obligera à faire quoi que soit. PERSONNE ne me fera céder, peu importe la pression._

_Je vais mettre fin à cette correspondance. Ma chouette acceptera de prendre ta réponse et puis je ne t'écrirai plus jamais, à moins que bien sûr tu comprennes ce que j'ai voulu dire dans mes lettres. C'est dommage, je pensais qu'on aurait pu s'entendre, tous les deux. Tu aurais pu me parler de mes parents et moi j'aurai eu un parrain._

_Avec regrets,_

_Harry Potter."_

 

Il avait entièrement confiance en Pratmakare, sa chouette. Celle-ci était une Nyctale de Tengmalm, l'espèce de chouette presque invisible aux yeux humains. En tout cas, elle n'était presque jamais vue par les Moldus et les sorciers n'arrivaient pas à les intercepter ou à les suivre tellement elles étaient discrètes. 'Tous les Vidar doivent être des réincarnations de chouette.' La voix ne lui répondit pas.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le mois de janvier défila à toute vitesse. Arès recommença à travailler pour ses cours de manière plus sérieuse. En dehors, il pratiquait la magie sans baguette en secret. Les progrès qu'il avait constatés le rassuraient. Dans le pire des cas, s'il allait au Ministère de la Magie et était mal pris, il lui suffirait de l'utiliser.

 

En cours de combat en Magie noire, ils abordèrent les armes magiques. Vu qu'ils avaient déjà étudié la théorie pendant leurs trois premières années, ils pratiquèrent tout de suite. Le professeur Lennart laissa chacun choisir l'arme de son choix dans une panoplie étendue. Arès choisit une épée, pensant à la sienne qu'il gardait bien secrètement dans un coffre dans sa chambre. Mais les armes étaient variées : il y avait tous types de lames, de bâtons, des arcs et même une faux et un fouet.

 

Ils apprenaient à les manier d'abord individuellement avec les conseils du professeur, puis au cours de petits duels timides. Arès avait choisi une épée dont la masse et la taille se rapprochaient de la sienne. Il apprit les passes de base d'usage aussi dans le monde Moldu puis comment exploiter son potentiel magique. Certains sorts pouvaient être jetés à l'épée sans baguette (car l'épée était magique) permettant de rendre la lame plus aiguisée par exemple ou de provoquer des blessures spéciales. De plus, en la maniant, comme il était un sorcier, l'épée lui répondait et il pouvait presque prévoir quel mouvement faire, quel geste exécuter. C'est comme s'il sentait à travers l'épée.

 

Il essaya de reproduire ce qu'il faisait en cours avec sa propre épée. Elle répondait étonnement bien : elle était plus maniable et elle augmentait sa capacité à anticiper de façon remarquable. Des fois, il laissait sa magie sans baguette l'entourer comme un brouillard argenté et l'épée devenait alors une partie de son corps et agissait comme une baguette magique, en moins puissant que sa baguette bien entendu.

 

Dès que quelqu'un voulait lui parler il s'échappait. Il avait tant à faire ! Personne ne devrait se mettre en en travers de son chemin ! Et Rita Skeeter écrit un nouvel article qui lui donna envie de se cacher des yeux de tous.

 

 

 

_"HARRY POTTER AU CŒUR D'UN COMPLOT DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE ?_

_Nous avons dévoilé il y a quelques mois déjà l'existence d'une prophétie qui faisait de notre Survivant disparu l'Elu, Celui-qui-mettrait-un-terme-à-Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous avons maintenant des raisons de penser qu'un complot se trame autour de l'Elu._

_En effet, depuis quelques temps, il y a de plus en plus d'activité au Ministère, notamment à l'étage du Département des Mystères. Il y a des allées-venues inhabituelles, comme le remarque Mrs Alassitrouye : "ça fait trois semaines que ces bonhommes bizarres descendent tous les jours et en vingt ans de métier je ne les avais jamais vu auparavant !' On dit également qu'il y a des bruits dans les couloirs la nuit, sans qu'il n'y ait personne de visible. 'Quelque chose de pas net se combine là-dedans' fait remarquer très justement l'exquise Mrs Alassitrouye. Se pourrait-il que le Ministère ait enlevé Harry Potter et l'entraîne de façon top secrète dans les profondeurs londoniennes ?_

_Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter qui s'acharne pour obtenir la vérité qu'on nous cache."_

 

 

Après cet article il se posa bien des questions. Se pourrait-il que ces allées et venues inhabituelles soient liées à la prophétie ? Peut-être qu'elle était surveillée, à présent ? Il redoubla d'ardeur dans ses entraînements.

 

En février tout s'accéléra. Sa potion Antifatigue ne faisait presque plus effet et il arrêta d'en prendre. En revanche, ses visions, elles, continuaient. Il voyait toutes les séries de raids que Voldemort lançait en Angleterre. Les Détraqueurs et les Géants mettaient en danger le statut du secret. Les Mangemorts enlevaient des Moldus, les torturaient. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'attaques visant à instaurer la terreur, rien n'était sérieux. Voldemort lui-même n'apparaissait jamais en présence de sorciers. En revanche, grâce aux rapports détaillés que lui rapportaient ses partisans, Arès apprit qu'il infiltrait avec succès le Ministère. Ses pires craintes étaient fondées : lorsqu'il irait chercher la prophétie, il aurait les Mangemorts sur les bras en plus de la sécurité du Ministère.

 

Il était quasiment impossible d'obtenir des renseignements sur le Département des Mystères en lui-même. Arès était impatient d'obtenir un petit quelque chose pour y foncer et consulter lui-même la prophétie.

 

Pendant ses visions il apprit quelque chose qui contribua à nourrir sa haine contre Dumbledore. Voldemort semblait à la recherche de quelque chose et il était allé interroger une vieille sorcière qui se nommait Bathilda Bagshot. Enfin, interroger était un grand mot. Il s'était contenté de déchirer son esprit avec la Légilimancie et l'avait exécutée juste après.

 

Mais Bathilda avait un secret : elle connaissait la jeunesse de Dumbledore. C'est comme ça qu'Arès et Voldemort découvrirent en même temps que le vieux 'sage' était l'ancien amant de Grindelwald et qu'il avait voulu l'aider dans sa démarche de domination mégalomaniaque. Voldemort avait éclaté de rire, Arès, lui, avait grincé des dents.

 

En revanche ils avaient découvert autre chose : l'existence d'objets magiques légendaires appelés les Reliques de la Mort. Arès avait lu les contes de Beedle le barde pour le cours de Ljungström il y a des années de ça mais il n'avait pas cru un seul instant que celui des trois frères était fondé. D'après les études de la vieille sorcière, il s'agissait des trois frères Peverell. Ils avaient chacun créé un objet magique très puissant pour 'échapper à la Mort' : une cape d'invisibilité sans aucun défaut, une Pierre de Résurrection qui permettait de revoir ses proches après leur mort et une baguette dite invincible, la Baguette de Sureau. On disait de qui les réunirait tous les trois seraient le Maître de la Mort. Ces objets magiques semblaient perdus pour la plupart, sauf, au grand étonnement d'Arès, la Cape d'Invisibilité qui se passait de Potter en Potter. Il était évident que son père n'avait jamais pu lui donner. Dans ce cas, où était passée la cape ? Il irait chercher dans le coffre de Gringotts.

 

Apparemment Voldemort avait été à la recherche de la Baguette de Sureau sans rien connaître des deux autres objets. Il avait été furieux en apprenant que Dumbledore s'était intéressé aux Reliques de la Mort et il avait supposé à voix haute que Grindelwald devait en savoir plus.

 

Au cours des nuits suivantes il suivit Voldemort alors que celui-ci tournait autour d'une grande forteresse de pierre. Les protections étaient infranchissables. Arès supposa que quelque chose en rapport avec la Baguette de Sureau se trouvait là-dedans.

 

Lui-même s'intéressa aux Reliques de la Mort. Il repensa au symbole qui figurait dans les souvenirs de Bagshot : un triangle avec un cercle et un bâton dedans. Il avait le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? En tout cas, si les Reliques de la Mort étaient si puissantes que semblaient le penser Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Voldemort et Bathilda Bagshot, il se promit de les chercher lui aussi quand il pourrait, quand il aurait la prophétie. Chaque chose en son temps.

 

-OoO-

 

 

_"Harry,_

_Je suis vraiment déçu et Dumbledore aussi. Pense à ce que tes parents diraient s'ils savaient que tu rejoins le camp adverse ! Ils ont donné leur vie pour te sauver…_

_Tu sais, je viens d'une famille d'horribles mages noirs. Grâce à James, j'ai découvert une autre façon de voir le monde et je lui en suis à jamais reconnaissant. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Tu seras toujours accueilli ici les bras grands ouverts, peu importe ton passé. Nous t'aimons._

_Sirius B."_

 

_"Harry,_

_Sirius m'a montré les lettres que tu lui as envoyées. Je ne peux dire qu'une chose : écoute ton cœur. Il te dira la bonne direction. Fais comme Sirius l'a fait avant toi, fais comme tes parents lorsqu'ils ont décidés de se sacrifier pour toi, tu réaliseras que l'amour est le plus puissant des pouvoirs. J'aimerai tellement t'aider mais malheureusement je ne peux rien faire si tu ne le veux pas. Je te souhaite d'avoir une vie riche et bien remplie et j'espère te croiser un jour amicalement autour d'une tasse de thé._

_Albus Dumbledore."_

 

 

Le directeur de Poudlard était vraiment un fin manipulateur. D'abord, évoquer ses parents pour le faire culpabiliser - vraiment écœurant - et puis après faire comme s'il avait compris Arès et lui donnait sa bénédiction !

 

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de la bénédiction du vieux fou, ni de celle de Sirius d'ailleurs - comment celui-ci osait mentionner Regulus !  Il vivrait sa vie, seul s'il le fallait.

 

Il se demandait si Sirius pensait vraiment qu'il allait devenir un Mangemort, si c'est comme ça que sa dernière lettre avait été interprétée. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit du genre. Comme d'habitude, les gens découpaient le monde en méchants et en gentils et s'il n'entrait pas dans une case et bien, il appartenait nécessairement à l'autre.

 

Il soupira sur le chemin du cours de Divination. La fatigue rendait ses pas un peu plus trainants que d'ordinaire. Ses temps-ci, entre son emploi du temps surchargé, la magie sans baguette et les visions, il ne prenait que peu de temps pour dormir.

 

"Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à tirer le Tarot de Marseille" les accueillit Daniela Simon, transportée par ses propres paroles. "Alors, pour le tirage en croix, nous allons faire comme ça…"

 

Elle leur expliqua en long et en large comment procéder, les écueils à éviter lors de l'interprétation. Puis elle leur distribua à chacun un jeu de cartes.

 

"Mettons-nous en état Alpha afin de nous ouvrir aux ondes supérieures du Troisième Œil !" fit-elle en gesticulant, les yeux exorbités.

 

Arès, las de ses manies, entra en méditation légère et tira les cinq cartes comme indiqué.

 

"Et... On les retourne une par une !" s'exclama le professeur.

 

Elle s'approcha aussitôt d'Arès. "Alors, qu'avons-nous là, Mr Black ? Mmmmh… La Lune renversée… Vous êtes en train de trahir quelqu'un… attention mon enfant. L'Estoille : votre environnement peut vous procurer de l'aide sous forme d'amitié ; la destinée vous a fait des dons et vous êtes protégés… La Tempérance, ah difficile à interpréter… Peut-être un nouveau départ ? Un retour au passé ? Et magnifique ! La Papesse ! L'invisible joue en votre faveur ! Un fait secret évolue positivement pour vous. Très bien, très bien, allons-y, retournons la dernière…" Son visage pâlit. "La Lame sans nom" souffla-t-elle.

 

Arès se pencha et regarda la carte. Elle figurait la Mort avec sa faux dans un champ de cadavres.

 

"La Lame numéro treize renversée…" poursuivit-elle dans un murmure. "Vous allez perdre quelqu'un de cher… Ou vous allez mourir vous-même…"

 

Arès gigota inconfortablement sur sa chaise, évitant le regard lourd de pitié de la sorcière. Comment l'avait formulé Lyra, déjà ? Ah oui, 'tout le monde sait que les voyants sont fêlés.'

 

-OoO-

 

 

Début mars eut lieu le match contre Snotra mais Arès n'y participa pas très longtemps. Il cherchait le Vif et ses paupières étaient très lourdes. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il faisait le tour du terrain à haute altitude quand il reçut un coup violent dans les côtes. Un Cognard. Il entendit crier dans les tribunes et le manche de son balai lui glissa des mains alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Il tombait, tombait, avec le vent qui lui sifflait dans les oreilles, il ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance.

 

Quand il se réveillait il était dans un lit de l'infirmerie. 'Tiens, ça fait longtemps' se dit-il. Il ouvrit les yeux sur la petite foule qui patientait tranquillement près de lui.

 

Tout son groupe était là. Il les évitait soigneusement depuis le mois d'octobre et là, ils se tenaient devant lui, silencieux. Lyra fut la première à réagir et elle le serra doucement dans ses bras.

 

"J'ai eu tellement peur" lui chuchota-t-elle.

 

Derrière elle, Dhyste pleurait en silence.

 

Gunhild se laissa tomber au bout du matelas, l'air menaçant. "Bon, tu nous expliques ce qui ne va pas, maintenant, Black, ou je te défonce la gueule."

 

"On s'inquiétait" dit plus sobrement Anvald. "Ça serait cool que tu nous dises pourquoi tu te tenais à distance, maintenant que tu ne peux plus t'échapper."

 

Arès grimaça. "D'accord, d'accord. Je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme un parfait idiot. Frappez-moi si ça vous fait plaisir."

 

"Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Dhyste en un souffle. "Nous sommes tes amis, nous pouvons t'aider…"

 

"Il ne nous mérite pas" déclara sèchement Malvina.

 

"Non, en effet" acquiesça Arès.

 

Mrs Bennett vint à ce moment. "Laissez-le, maintenant. Il doit se reposer, il a un traumatisme crânien et je n'ai pas encore ressoudé tous ses os."

 

"Bon, on en parle plus !" s'écria Gunhild en sautant du lit. "En tout cas t'as intérêt à bosser avec nous pour les travaux en groupe quand tu sortiras d'ici, Black !"

 

Lyra lui lança un regard inquiet et puis ils sortirent tous, le laissant seul. Un goût amer lui remonta dans la bouche.

 

_J'avais pourtant cru qu'on serait débarrassé de ces idiots._

'Toi, la ferme !'

 

-OoO-

 

 

Pendant tout le reste du mois de mars il passa toutes ses soirées avec le groupe. Ça l'apaisa considérablement et il avait même l'impression que la voix prenait de moins en moins de place dans sa tête. Il avait enfin renoué avec ses amis et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. En apparence. Au fond de lui rien n'était comme avant. Il avait besoin de solitude, de s'isoler de tous et de se plonger dans ses propres projets.

 

Ils ne parlèrent pas ouvertement de la prophétie. Malvina fit une brève allusion au 'choix de son camp pour la guerre' et Arès répondit habilement : "pour ma part, j'attends d'avoir tous les éléments en main avant de juger mais il est évident que je serai du côté des mages noirs". Il ne promettait pas de devenir Mangemort et en même temps cela rassura la Loki.

 

Mais après les avoir quittés, tous les soirs, il s'empressait d'utiliser le Retourneur de Temps. Deux, trois ou quatre tours et il allait s'entraîner dans la clairière à la magie sans baguette ou lisait des recueils de sorts. Le Ministère de la Magie anglais l'obsédait toujours. Toutes ses pensées tournaient autour de cette expédition potentielle.

 

Et il commença à en rêver la nuit. Des images lui venaient, celles d'un couloir dallé de noir et d'une porte qui s'ouvrait, donnant sur une pièce avec d'autres portes. Il traversait la pièce sans même faire attention, traversait une pièce avec des lumières puis débouchait dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à une cathédrale. Et là il se réveillait en sursaut, pantelant et déboussolé, sa cicatrice le chatouillant. Il avait l'intuition que ces rêves lui montraient le Département des Mystères ; était-ce les rêves de Voldemort ? Ou bien Voldemort avait-il trouvé comment lui envoyer volontairement des images ?

 

Au bout de plusieurs nuits comme ça, il se dit que dans le doute il fallait mieux qu'il replace ses boucliers d'occlumancie. Il sécha plusieurs cours pendant une semaine pour dormir et enfin, après sept jours de cure intensive de sommeil, il se sentait revigoré et il arriva à maintenir les boucliers en permanence. Il préférait avoir moins d'informations sur les activités de Voldemort plutôt que risquer qu'il le trouve.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le professeur Lennart donna le coup d'envoi du duel. Arès fit un sourire mauvais à son adversaire, Aleksandr Volkov. C'était un Loki, un des pires de Durmstrang. Il se comportait de façon insupportable, toujours à fixer Arès avec mépris. De toute façon il ne ressemblait à rien avec ses longs cheveux blancs.

 

Il leva l'épée de l'école de la main gauche, brandissant sa baguette de l'autre. L'autre commença décrire un cercle autour de lui. Son visage était comme celui d'un mort : d'un teint maladif et impassible. Il laissait son fouet traîner par terre derrière lui, sa baguette fixée sur Arès. Celui qui attaquerait le premier serait désavantagé et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ce serait Volkov, avait décidé Arès en se campant sur place, prêt à riposter. Il le suivit du coin de l'œil alors que celui-ci continuait à tourner autour de lui en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il commençait à l'agacer avec cette attitude de prédateur guettant sa proie ! Tendant tous ses muscles, Arès révisa mentalement la liste des sorts qui pourraient lui être utile. Ça lui permit de garder la tête froide - un instant.

 

Aleksandr, alors qu'il était dans son dos, décida de l'attaquer ; il lui fonçait dessus en faisant claquer son fouet. Arès se retourna en faisant siffler son épée dans l'air, interceptant avec succès la mèche du fouet qui s'enroula autour de l'épée. Il fit une rotation du poignet pour libérer son épée… sans succès. Le fouet était collé dessus.

 

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il lança "Expulso !". L'autre l'évita de justesse en faisant un bond sur le côté. Mais comme son épée était toujours prisonnière du fouet, Arès fut attiré en avant en même temps qu'Aleksandr bougeait. Il perdit l'équilibre et essaya de se rattraper en tirant l'épée vers lui. L'autre pointa sa baguette vers lui.

 

"Passus !"

 

Arès ne put pas l'éviter, il était trop proche de son adversaire. Il vit le maléfice de Souffrance arriver droit sur lui, d'une couleur violette, et le toucher. Aussitôt son corps fut parcouru d'un spasme de douleur et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Le maléfice de Passus n'était pas aussi puissant que le Doloris mais il faisait quand même des dégâts.

 

"Je rêvais de faire ça depuis tellement longtemps" déclara d'une voix grave Aleksandr Volkov alors qu'Arès retombait lourdement par terre en étouffant un gémissement.

 

Le maléfice ne durait pas longtemps et dès qu'il prit fin, Arès se ressaisit. Il sauta sur ses pieds et leva son épée, prêt à prendre sa revanche. Il fit influer sa magie dans la lame, la faisant vibrer. Puis il murmura la formule "Repeltum adversarium", dirigeant la magie dans sa main gauche et dans l'épée. Le fouet fut projeté hors de la main d'Aleksandr avec un flash de lumière rouge, tombant au sol, inutile. Juste après, il lança dans sa main droite et dans sa baguette "Effringo" en visant le nez de l'autre.

 

Aleksandr cria en portant la main à son visage alors que son nez se cassait et le sang jaillit. Mais le Loki n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : il avait levé sa baguette et il lança "Incendio".

 

"Protego" répliqua aussitôt Arès, se protégeant d'un bouclier magique. En même temps, il fendit vers l'avant, les flammes du sortilège se propageant autour de son bouclier en un globe de feu, le protégeant des regards. Il propulsa son épée et au moment où les flammes se dissipaient, sa pointe était tout contre la gorge d'Aleksandr qui ouvrit grand les yeux.

 

Quelqu'un applaudit lentement. Arès se retourna et rencontra les yeux riants de Dimitri.

 

"Chapeau, Black" fit le blond en souriant.

 

Arès fronça les sourcils.

 

Lennart annonça sa victoire et les duels se poursuivirent. Il regarda d'un œil Anvald et Gunhild se mettre en position tout en surveillant Dimitri et Aleksandr qui s'approchaient de lui. Il était debout contre le mur, seul. Ce qu'il redoutait ne manqua pas d'arriver : l'autre Odin s'installa nonchalamment à côté de lui, Aleksandr vissé à ses basques. Pourtant, on ne lui accorda pas un regard : ils chuchotaient entre eux. Arès tendit l'oreille en faisant attention à rester discret.

 

"… je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux me reposer sur toi" disait Dimitri. "Je perds mon temps."

 

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !" fulminait Aleksandr. "D'accord, j'ai été inattentif, mais ça ne se reproduira plus !"

 

"Il faut savoir ce que tu veux. Je n'accepte que les meilleurs."

 

"Je m'améliorerai" promis Aleksandr d'un ton amer.

 

Dimitri se tourna brusquement vers Arès. "Qu'en penses-tu, Black ?"

 

Arès lui lança un regard interrogateur.

 

Krol fit un petit sourire en attirant Volkov plus près de lui. "Est-ce que Aleksandr mérite de devenir mon bras droit ?"

 

Arès renifla de dédain. "Je me fiche de tes affaires."

 

Ce qui attira l'attention de Dimitri. Soudainement intéressé, il se pencha vers lui et Arès sentit des doigts caresser sa main.

 

"Oh non, tu pourrais être _très_ concerné" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. "Mes affaires pourraient devenir les tiennes…"

 

Arès fronça les sourcils et Aleksandr n'avait vraiment pas l'air content du tout.

 

"C'est une demande en mariage ?" demanda-t-il, excédé.

 

Dimitri rit et Aleksandr se renfrogna. "Voyons, Black, je te croyais plus vif d'esprit. Alliés, tu te rappelles ?"

 

"Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'oublier" marmonna Arès. "Et non."

 

"Oh, crois-moi, tu ne devrais pas répondre si vite" susurra Dimitri. "Tu ne sais pas tout."

 

"C'est ça, c'est ça" grogna-t-il. "Avec qui tu t'entraînes ?"

 

L'autre lui adressa un sourire mystérieux. "C'est mon petit secret."

 

La cloche sonna la fin du cours et les élèves commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires et à quitter la salle. Arès en profita pour s'éloigner rapidement. Mais il entendit un dernier murmure lui répondre.

 

"Il serait temps que tu cherches tes propres partisans, Black."

 

-OoO-

 

 

Arès ressassa cette dernière réflexion pendant des heures. Dimitri semblait sérieux. Apparemment, Aleksandr était un de ses 'partisans'. A bien y repenser, il se rendit compte qu'il avait vu Dimitri entouré d'un groupe d'élèves à plusieurs reprises, alors que pendant les premières années de sa scolarité il était toujours resté à l'écart, peu intéressé par l'idée d'avoir des amis. Il avait vraiment un ego surdéveloppé, celui-là. Comme si, à quatorze ans, il était un petit Seigneur des Ténèbres avec ses partisans et ses alliés ! Arès ricana.

 

Tout de même, il reconnaissait la puissance potentielle de Dimitri. L'entraînement qu'il faisait en dehors des cours semblait l'avoir fait progresser très rapidement ; d'ailleurs c'était toujours un mystère. Il refusait de dire qui était son professeur, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. D'après les quelques images qu'Arès en avait glané lors de la leçon de Légilimancie, c'était en dehors de l'école. Pourtant, Dimitri n'était pas puni. Il semblait même tout à fait sûr de ne pas être renvoyé pour ça, malgré les cours qu'il séchait. Peut-être qu'il avait la bénédiction de Karkaroff.

 

Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Si vraiment comme il en donnait l'impression il se préparait à devenir indépendant dans la guerre avec ses propres soldats, que croyait-il pouvoir faire ? C'était bien connu, les Ténèbres n'avaient qu'un Seigneur à la fois, et Voldemort semblait bien installé à ce rang. Dimitri pensait-il pouvoir lui faire concurrence ? Allait-il le défier ? C'était de la pure folie. Face à celui qu'on dit être le plus grand mage noir depuis tous les temps, face à un sorcier qui avait des décennies d'expérience et des centaines de partisans, que pouvait un simple écolier ?

 

Et pourtant, Dimitri était très sérieux à propos de tout ça. Il était loin d'être bête, ça Arès le savait très bien. Ça voulait dire qu'il pensait vraiment avoir une chance de prendre la place de Voldemort dans le futur. De plus il poussait Arès à faire de même.

 

Arès ne savait même pas encore quel camp il allait choisir dans la guerre. Il se disait que ce qui allait tout déterminer était la prophétie et les révélations qu'elle pourrait lui apporter sur son compte. Mais peu importe le contenu de la prophétie, il savait qu'il n'irait jamais, jamais rejoindre Dumbledore. Il ne se voyait pas du tout non plus devenir un Mangemort. Vu comment ceux-ci étaient traités par Voldemort… il n'y avait pas de quoi faire envie.

 

Ce dont il avait envie, c'était de se battre pour avoir un monde plus juste, où les mages noirs pourraient faire de la magie sans être regardés de travers, mais un monde qui serait juste quand même et où les mages blancs pourraient exister aussi. Il rêvait d'une paix durable entre sorciers.

 

Il se rendit compte que c'était son rêve le plus cher, ça l'avait toujours été. Il voulait que les guerres pour la domination des mages Blancs ou Noirs cessent… et il ferait tout pour ça.

 

Avant tout cela, la première étape était de connaître la prophétie. C'était la fin du mois d'avril ; il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et de planifier plus avant la descente au Ministère de la Magie anglais.

 

Déjà, il était évident qu'il manquait cruellement d'informations. Il s'ouvrit de nouveau aux visions et de nouveau, toutes les nuits, il rêva qu'il marchait dans un couloir, traversait une pièce ronde, une autre avec des lumières, se retrouvait dans une espèce de cathédrale avec des étagères à perte de vue sur lesquelles étaient posées des globes de verres. Il savait que les prophéties étaient universellement stockées dans de tels globes de verre ; il était donc évident que Voldemort rêvait ou visitait toutes les nuits l'endroit où étaient entreposées les prophéties, dans le Département des Mystères.

 

Il avait appris au début de l'année qu'il pouvait accéder au Ministère par poudre de Cheminette, ce qui serait le plus simple. Un plan commençait à se former dans son esprit. Mais pour l'exécuter, il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'emmener des gens avec lui dans le Département des Mystères. Il ne savait pas encore combien de personnes il devrait emmener, ni lesquelles.

 

Le mois de mai arriva. Il devenait obsédé par la prophétie ; les rêves de Voldemort n'aidaient pas. Il insistait pour continuer à avoir ses visions au cas où il en apprendrait plus, en retour ses propres rêves étaient contaminés par la vision du couloir et des globes de verre alignés sur les étagères.

 

Il s'entraînait avec ardeur, apprenant plus de sorts et à manier son épée. Il était décidé à l'emporter avec lui car il devenait très rapidement agile avec, c'était comme s'il faisait de l'escrime depuis des années. Elle serait utile en dernier recours, avant d'utiliser sa magie sans baguette qu'il maîtrisait mieux que jamais. Sa magie s'utilisait tout naturellement et maintenant qu'il faisait toujours plus avec, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Elle continuait à couler doucement de ses mains à l'infini, même après les manipulations les plus ardues.

 

Il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec ses amis. Il avait mis du temps à être de nouveau à l'aise avec eux ; finalement, avec la voix qui était de plus en plus discrète, tout était redevenu comme avant. Lyra semblait tout particulièrement soulagé de son retour. Dhyste, comme d'habitude, était très timide avec lui. Elle lui parlait plus maintenant, mais seulement pendant les rares moments où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, comme en cours de Divination. Arès l'aimait bien, elle était jolie et sympathique et quand elle souriait, il se sentait tout chose. Ça l'effrayait un peu alors il préférait ignorer ce fait.

 

Début mai il se décida enfin à parler de son projet. Il prit tous ses amis à part dans une salle de classe vide un dimanche matin et leur raconta l'article dans la Gazette, comment il voulait connaître par lui-même quel était le contenu de la prophétie et tout ce qu'il savait du Département des Mystères. Il fit bien attention de ne pas se désigner comme étant Harry Potter afin qu'ils soient toujours liés au secret par le contrat d'adoption magique. C'était ses amis mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risques. A entendre tout ça, tous furent enthousiasmés et lui promirent de répondre à son appel quand il voudrait y aller.

 

"On n'aura qu'à utiliser la cheminée des appartements de mon père, elle est reliée au réseau international" leur expliqua-t-il.

 

"Attends, deux secondes" le coupa Ludwig. "Tu as dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était intéressé par la prophétie ?"

 

"Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, mais c'est pourquoi je vous demande votre aide" se justifia Arès. Sinon je ferai tout tout seul."

 

"Ça veut dire qu'on risque de se retrouver face à des Mangemorts ?" s'inquiéta Ludwig.

 

"Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de chances pour ; après tout, pour l'instant, il n'a pas fait d'attaques sérieuses contre le ministère."

 

"Je ne comprends pas" dit Malvina, agacée.

 

"Peut-être qu'il fait surveiller le Département des Mystères et qu'on aura des Mangemorts à nos trousses quand on en partira" répondit Arès froidement. "Mais si ça vous fait peur, vous pouvez très bien rester ici. Je peux me débrouiller seul…"

 

"Hors de question" répliqua Lyra. "C'est trop dangereux d'y aller seul."

 

"Et puis on a le droit à notre part d'aventure nous aussi !" s'exclama Gunhild.

 

"Est-ce que tu as prévu un plan ?" lui demanda Ludwig.

 

Arès sourit malicieusement. "Bien entendu. Alors voilà comment on va faire…"

 

Au fur et à mesure qu'il leur détaillait son plan, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Ça me paraît pas mal" remarqua Ludwig, appréciateur.

 

Ils fixèrent la date de l'expédition à quinze jours plus tard. Ça laissait le temps à Arès d'aller rendre visite aux Lestrange à Ankomst auparavant… 

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Selon Hobbes
> 
> Merci pour les ajouts en bookmark et les kudos  
> N'hésitez pas à dire si vous préférez que je ralentisse ou accélère le rythme de publication


	9. Le Département des Mystères

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques descriptions de ce chapitre sont copiées de JK Rowling (livres 2 et 5).  
> Avertissement : … un personnage va mourir. Désolée pour ça. Et puis il a de la violence et du sang (beaucoup de sang).

 

Le samedi vingt mai au soir, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une salle de classe vide à proximité des appartements de Regulus. Arès était arrivé un peu en avance afin de tout préparer.

 

"Il est hors de question que je boive ça" s'exclama Gunhild en pointant du doigt un chaudron de potion qu'Arès réchauffait doucement. "Il paraît que c'est dégueu et qu'en plus ça fait mal !"

 

"Ma mère m'a dit que ça avait goût de bouse de dragon" renchérit Anvald.

 

"Charmante, ta mère" ricana Gunhild.

 

"J'en avais parlé il y a deux semaines" rappela Arès. "C'est une partie essentielle du plan…"

 

"Oui, oui" marmonna-t-elle.

 

Ludwig s'approcha du chaudron en regardant le liquide vaseux qu'il contenait, une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard. "Tu as passé combien de temps à la préparer ?"

 

Arès haussa les épaules. "Oh, juste un mois et demi, mais ce n'est rien. Je la cachais dans ma chambre et j'ai pris les ingrédients dans la réserve de Bailey. C'était assez simple, en fait."

 

Ludwig lui adressa un sourire appréciateur.

 

"Bon, tout le monde est là ?" s'assura Arès en éteignant le feu sous le chaudron. "Je vais vous distribuer un peu de potion à chacun. Alors, comme je l'avais dit la dernière fois, je me suis débrouillé pour récupérer un morceau des frères Lestrange, de Bellatrix et de Bartemius Croupton Junior à Ankomst. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai réussi, c'est une très longue histoire."

 

Il sourit intérieurement. Ce fut très dur mais il avait trouvé un sort parfait pour ça : un sort informulé assez obscur qui permettait de récupérer un poil lorsqu'il serrait la main de quelqu'un. Il avait dû aller visiter sa chère famille lors de sa sortie à Ankomst en prétextant un simple bonjour. Ça avait été risqué mais il y était allé en se disant qu'à Noël ça c'était bien passé et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils l'attaquent à présent. Il avait salué les Lestrange et Bartemius Croupton Junior, qui habitait avec eux, récupérant les échantillons en même temps qu'il se faisait passer pour le parfait fils de famille de Sang-purs.

 

Il disposa quatre minuscules fioles sur un bureau et huit gobelets. Il versa de la potion dans chacun des gobelets puis sépara en deux à chaque fois le minuscule poil contenu dans chacune des fioles. Il versa chaque moitié de poil dans un gobelet en faisant attention à ne pas les mélanger.

 

"Je vois que vous avez pensé à mettre une grande robe noire à capuchon, c'est bien" constata-t-il. "Là-bas, sur le bureau près de l'entrée, il y a huit masques argentés - j'ai fait des répliques de celui de mon père et je les ai charmés pour qu'ils soient argentés. On les mettra avant de sortir de la salle. Alors, je vous rappelle comment ça va se passer : chacun d'entre vous va prendre du Polynectar afin qu'il y ait deux Bellatrix, deux Rodolphus et cætera." _Tu radotes._

 

"C'est bon" le coupa Gunhild. "On a compris. Vas-y, envoie les potions !"

 

_La voix de la raison._

 

Arès soupira mais obéit, distribuant les gobelets comme prévu. Il avala le dernier d'une traite. Il grimaça. Le Polynectar avait un goût horrible de chou ! Quelques instants après, il sentit ses entrailles se tortiller comme s'il avait avalé des serpents vivants. Plié en deux, il crut qu'il allait vomir mais juste après une sensation de brûlure se répandit dans son corps, depuis son ventre jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts et de ses orteils. Enfin, il eut l'impression de fondre comme du métal en fusion. Pantelant sous la douleur, il regarda ses mains changer de forme, devenir plus larges et musclées. Il sentit son dos le tirailler et se rendit compte qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu des vêtements larges et des grandes chaussures, sinon il aurait été bien mal à l'aise.

 

Tout aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé,  la métamorphose prit fin. Arès se redressa et regarda  autour de lui… des Mangemorts l'entouraient. 'Ça peut faire bizarre'. 

 

"Waw, c'était dégueu" dit Bellatrix-Gunhild en crachant avec peu d'élégance sur le sol en pierre.

 

Rabastan-Anvald lui fit une tape sur l'épaule. "C'est toi la dégueu, Sang-pur à la noix."

 

Rodolphus-Malvina renifla de dédain en réaction à la réplique d'Anvald.

 

"On n'a pas de temps à perdre" fit remarquer Arès d'une voix riche et grave. Il faillit sursauter au son de sa propre voix. "Prenez vos masques et je vais vous Désillusionner."

 

Le sortilège de Désillusion était bien au-delà du programme de la quatrième année d'études et Arès était plutôt fier de sa maîtrise du sortilège, qu'il avait étudié tout seul quelques mois auparavant. Bien sûr, il n'arrivait pas à se rendre complètement invisible, pas encore - on pouvait remarquer l'air bouger à travers lui, comme s'il distorsionnait l'espace. Seuls quelques grands sorciers comme Dumbledore arrivaient à se rendre parfaitement invisible avec un tel sort.

 

Une fois que tout le monde fut camouflé et se fut masqué, ils sortirent en file indienne de la salle et allèrent dans les appartements de Regulus. Ils avaient peu de temps car le Polynectar ne durerait qu'une heure - Arès avait réussi à récupérer trop peu d'échantillons pour pouvoir en faire plus.

 

Ils utilisèrent la poudre de Cheminette afin de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie anglais. Arès déboucha le premier sur l'immense hall décoré de bois sombre et ciré. Il s'assura que personne ne l'avait remarqué avant de glisser sa main dans le feu, donnant le signal aux autres. Ils surgirent les uns après les autres, leurs silhouettes presque indiscernables dans l'obscurité. Lorsque les sept eurent signalé leur arrivée en lui touchant l'épaule chacun leur tour, il leur fit signe d'avancer. Anvald et Gunhild se détachèrent vers l'avant, Anvald car il était un Vidar entraîné à l'espionnage et faisait un parfait éclaireur et Gunhild parce qu'elle le couvrait - ils faisaient une équipe parfaite tous les deux, ils se comprenaient si bien.

 

Arès n'avait pas mis beaucoup de puissance dans les charmes de Désillusionnement, ceux-ci ne tiendraient qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes. Assez, en théorie, pour atteindre en toute discrétion le neuvième niveau, celui du Département des Mystères. Cela leur permettait de traverser l'Atrium, où, en théorie, un gardien était placé dans une loge.

 

Ils dépassèrent une fontaine majestueuse - la Fontaine de la Fraternité - montrant un couple de sorciers entourés de créatures magiques. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas, le temps leur manquait. Puis Arès vit la loge. Ils stoppèrent tous. Comme planifié, Anvald et Senalda, les deux Vidar, entraînés à l'espionnage, s'approchèrent du gardien qui ne les entendit pas du tout venir. Arès réprima un sourire ; quand on était du côté des Vidar leurs techniques de discrétion étaient grisantes d'efficacité. Il préférait toujours ça plutôt que se faire avoir en Quidditch par un attrapeur de chez eux, quasi-invisible.

 

Le gardien s'écroula sur son bureau, vaincu par un puissant sort de Sommeil.

 

Silencieusement, tout le monde se remit en marche quand Arès leva le bras. Il prenait mille précautions et regardait partout autour de lui. Il y avait peut-être des Mangemorts en faction, ou des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, invisibles, cachés dans un recoin. Il serra plus fort sa baguette.

 

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les ascenseurs. Anvald, toujours en tête, appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Aussitôt, des grincements horribles retentirent, résonnant dans tout l'Atrium. Arès grimaça. Il ne pensait pas que l'ascenseur ferait autant de bruit… malheureusement ils étaient obligés de l'emprunter ou les effets du Polynectar prendraient fin avant qu'ils aient atteint leur but. Il se retourna, priant pour que personne ne les ait remarqué. Rien ne se passa.

 

L'ascenseur s'arrêta devant eux et les grilles s'ouvrirent en un fracas métallique. Ils pénétrèrent dedans en vitesse et Arès écrasa le bouton du niveau neuf, la grille claqua en se refermant et l'ascenseur entama sa descente, grinçant et cliquetant. Ça sembla durer une éternité ; enfin, il s'arrêta et une voix féminine annonça 'Département des Mystères' et la grille se rouvrit.

 

Anvald et Gunhild sortirent en premiers, ouvrant la marche, Arès sur leurs talons. Dans le couloir, rien ne bougeait. Tout au bout se dressait la fameuse porte noire. C'était le couloir où commençaient les visions d'Arès, c'était là que les choses sérieuses commençaient. Dans un silence parfait ils progressèrent jusqu'à la porte, en file indienne. Arès distinguait avec difficulté les contours des silhouettes d'Anvald et de Gunhild devant lui dans le couloir obscur. Les flammes des torches contre le mur furent agitées par le courant d'air provoqué par leur passage.

 

Enfin ils atteignirent la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule devant eux. Ils débouchèrent dans la pièce circulaire entourée de portes qu'Arès avait vu des nuits durant. Il savait exactement laquelle prendre, c'était celle qui était en face… mais à l'instant où la porte se referma sur eux, la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Il plissa les yeux et indiqua de la main la porte qu'il fallait emprunter. Malheureusement, le Charme de Désillusion faisait toujours effet et personne ne vit son geste dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsqu'un grondement sonore retentit et le mur circulaire se mit à tourner sur lui-même, de plus en plus vite. Il retint son souffle, inquiet. Lorsque la pièce retrouva sa stabilité l'empreinte des flammes des quelques chandeliers accrochés au mur persista sur sa rétine. Presque aveuglé, il se tourna vers les autres.

 

"C'est pour nous empêcher de retrouver la sortie" remarqua à voix basse Ludwig.

 

Arès acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Petit à petit, il retrouvait sa vision.

 

"Bon, on va essayer les portes une par une" murmura-t-il.

 

Pour l'instant, le souci n'était pas de sortir. C'était bien de trouver la prophétie.

 

Il se rendit compte que les charmes de Désillusion avaient cessé de faire effet et qu'il était entouré de Mangemorts. C'était une vision plutôt familière pour lui, sauf que d'habitude c'était à travers les yeux de Voldemort qu'il voyait une telle scène.

 

Il se dirigea vers une porte qui s'ouvrit dès qu'il la poussa légèrement. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur le contenu de la salle, il étouffa un cri. Tous les autres se massèrent autour de lui, horrifiés à leur tour.

 

La pièce, de forme rectangulaire, était remplie de sang. Il y en avait partout : des éclaboussures sur les murs et le plafond, en taches rouges sur des plans de travail blancs, sur les couteaux qui étaient posés dessus, en flaques humides sur le sol… Des étagères croulaient sous des amas de bocaux contenant eux aussi le liquide rouge sombre.

 

"Que Merlin soit enculé par Morgane !" chuchota furieusement Bellatrix-Gunhild. "C'est ce qui s'appelle un bain de sang !"

 

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Croupton Jr-Dhyste, effrayée.

 

"On s'en fiche" répondit Arès. "Ce n'est pas là. On continue à explorer. Restez sur vos gardes."

 

Il allait refermer la porte quand l'autre Croupton Jr, qui n'était autre que Ludwig, arrêta son bras.

 

"Attends" lui dit-il. "Il faut qu'on se rappelle quelles portes on a ouvert, si les murs recommencent à tourner."

 

Il marqua la porte avec des flammes magiques qui dessinaient des motifs sur les murs. Dès que la porte se referma, en effet, la pièce se remit à gronder et à tourbillonner. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, Arès leur demanda de se séparer en trois équipes afin d'aller plus vite.

 

"On cherche une pièce avec des lumières des toutes les couleurs brillant sur les murs" leur indiqua-t-il.

 

Avec Bellatrix-Lyra et Croupton Jr-Dhyste, il se dirigea vers une porte et l'ouvrit, brandissant sa baguette. Cette pièce était beaucoup plus grande que l'autre. Elle était faite comme un immense amphithéâtre : les quatre murs étaient pourvus de gradins qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de la salle. Sur l'estrade centrale en pierre se dressait une antique arcade. Aucun mur ne la soutenait. C'était à se demander comment elle tenait encore debout : elle semblait si vieille, si décrépie, si lézardée. Elle encadrait un voile noir qui ondulait légèrement malgré la parfaite immobilité de l'air, comme si quelqu'un  venait de se cacher derrière.

 

Inexplicablement fasciné, Arès descendit un à un les gradins de pierre, les yeux fixés sur le voile. Si quelqu'un l'avait effleuré, il aurait dû déjà s'immobiliser. Mais non, il continuait à bouger. Arès sentait une magie forte émaner de cette arcade.

 

"Arès !" l'appela à mi-voix Bellatrix-Lyra. "N'y va pas, je t'en prie !"

 

Mais il l'ignora et descendit jusqu'au socle. Dans le silence assourdissant, ses propres pas résonnaient dans ses oreilles. De près, l'arche semblait beaucoup plus grande et plus impressionnante. Il voyait et sentait des volutes noirs et violets s'en échapper - c'était de la magie noire. Qu'est-ce qu'un artefact magique pareil faisait dans un ministère ? Il tendit la main, comme pour effleurer le voile, mais se ravisa au dernier moment lorsqu'il sentit sa propre magie être attirée par l'arche. Quoi que ce fût, il fallait mieux rester à distance. Il allait reculer lorsqu'il remarqua que le voile bougeait de plus en plus, comme s'il était animé par un coup de vent. Et alors, il entendit des murmures.

 

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il en chuchotant à Bellatrix-Lyra, qui s'était approché de lui.

 

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux sous son masque et il déduit qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Il se retourna vers l'arcade et constata que des murmures s'en échappaient.

 

"Je crois qu'il y a des gens, _là-dedans_ " dit-il doucement en pointant l'arcade du doigt.

 

"On n'a pas le temps, Arès" le supplia Bellatrix-Lyra en lui tirant sur la manche. "Allez, on y va !"

 

Avec regret, il quitta l'arche des yeux et remonta les marches rapidement, suivit de près par Bellatrix- Lyra. Croupton Jr-Dhyste les attendait en haut des gradins, visiblement inquiète.

 

"Ce n'est rien" la rassura Arès avec la voix grave de Rodolphus. Il était un peu en colère - sa magie noir l'avait attiré avec insistance vers l'arcade et il aurait aimé l'étudier un peu. Mais la priorité était la prophétie ; il s'était longtemps préparé pour ça, il aurait été idiot de gâcher sa chance et de prendre des risques inconsidérés.

 

Dans la salle circulaire deux nouvelles portes avaient été marquées.

 

"Impossible d'ouvrir cette porte" lui apprit Bellatrix-Gunhild en pointant l'une d'elles.

 

"Et là-dedans" commença Rodolphus-Malvina, "il y a des cerveaux."

 

"Essayons en une autre" proposa Arès.

 

Les murs avaient arrêté de tourner et déjà quatre portes avaient été éliminées. Il se dirigea vers une de celles qui n'avaient pas encore été ouvertes et poussa dessus.

 

"C'est là !" chuchota-t-il.

 

Il avait reconnu les lumières magnifiques qui dansaient sur les murs comme les éclats d'un diamant. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à l'étincelante clarté, il vit des pendules qui brillaient de toutes parts, des grandes, des petites, des horloges de grand-mère, des réveils de voyage. Certaines étaient accrochées aux murs, entre des bibliothèques, d'autres posées sur des tables alignées tout au long de la pièce. Un cliquetis incessant s'élevait de partout, comme si des milliers de pieds minuscules marchaient au pas. Les lueurs éclatantes qui dansaient comme des reflets de diamant provenaient d'une grande cloche de cristal, tout au fond de la pièce.

 

Ils marchèrent silencieusement à travers la pièce, Rabastan-Anvald devant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie, Arès sentait son cœur battre frénétiquement. Il se força à respirer lentement afin de conserver son sang-froid. Après s'être frayés un chemin à travers les rangées de table, ils se dirigeaient vers la source lumineuse, la cloche de cristal, aussi haute qu'eux, posée sur un large bureau et dans laquelle un tourbillon de vent dessinait des volutes de lumière. Rabastan-Anvald s'arrêta devant.

 

"C'est quoi ce truc ?" demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

 

"On s'en fiche !" lança Arès.

 

La voix ricana en lui. Il l'ignora et posa la main sur l'épaule de Rabastan-Anvald.

 

"On n'a pas le temps" siffla-t-il. "Chaque seconde compte. Des Mangemorts ou des Aurors peuvent nous tomber dessus n'importe quand."

 

Ils se remirent en marche en direction d'une porte derrière la cloche, Rabastan-Anvald guidé par les indications d'Arès. Il l'ouvrit, brandissant sa baguette…

 

Enfin, Arès avait trouvé la fameuse salle aux allures de cathédrale, remplie d'immenses étagères sur lesquelles s'alignaient de petits globes de verre poussiéreux. On les voyait luire faiblement à la lueur des chandeliers fixés à intervalles réguliers le long des rayons. Tout comme ceux de la pièce circulaire, ils brûlaient d'une flamme bleue. Un froid intense régnait dans la salle, ajoutant à l'ambiance lugubre qui y régnait. Elle était déserte. En tout cas, elle semblait l'être.

 

Dans le silence pesant, ils se réunirent tous en cercle.

 

"Nous cherchons l'allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept" les informa Arès. Sa voix retentit dans l'immense pièce, malgré le fait qu'il ait murmuré. "Quoi qu'il arrive, ne touchez pas aux globes de verre - c'est un système de stockage des prophéties et seuls ceux qui sont directement concernées par elles peuvent les prendre sans être touchés de folie."

 

"Tu as appris ça où ?" s'étonna Croupton Jr-Ludwig.

 

"J'ai lu des bouquins sur les prophéties" fit Arès en haussant les épaules. "On va se répartir en deux groupes. Ludwig, Gunhild, Malvina et Senalda, vous partez par là. Avec Lyra, Anvald et Dhyste nous allons aller par ici. Si vous trouvez l'allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept, envoyez un petit signal lumineux avec vos baguettes. Ne faites pas trop de bruit."

 

Ils se séparent rapidement. Arès se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa droite, talonné de près par ses amis. Ses pas résonnaient sur la pierre. Il jeta de temps à autre un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir si les autres avaient trouvé ; le reste du temps il cherchait les numéros au bout des rangées d'étagères. Quatre-vingt-quatre… quatre-vingt-cinq… Les profondeurs des rangées d'étagères étaient plongées dans une obscurité quasi-totale. De minuscules étiquettes jaunissantes avaient été collées sous chaque globe de verre. Certains d'entre eux diffusaient une lueur étrange, liquide, d'autres étaient aussi sombres et ternes que des ampoules Moldues usagées.

 

Enfin, ils atteignirent une rangée numérotée 'Quatre-vingt-dix-sept'. Rabastan-Anvald leva sa baguette et envoya des étincelles lumineuses en l'air, donnant le signal de ralliement au reste du groupe. Arès, quant à lui, lança un 'Point me'(1) en pensant à la prophétie. Il suivit la direction donnée par sa baguette, avide. Il y était presque, la prophétie serait à lui…

 

Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur une sphère dans laquelle brillait une faible lueur, malgré l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait le verre. En dessous, une étiquette indiquait une date qui remontait à seize ans auparavant et au-dessous :

 

_S.P.T. à A.P.W.B.D. - Seigneur des Ténèbres et (?) Harry Potter_

 

 Arès, pensif, contempla l'étiquette, ne sachant pas comment interpréter les initiales ou encore ce point d'interrogation. Il se décida rapidement et la détacha à l'aide d'un sort, la mettant à l'abri dans une poche. Le parchemin jauni était craquelé dans sa main.

 

Puis il se tourna vers le globe de verre et tendit la main. 'Nous y voilà', pensa-t-il. Il en rêvait depuis des mois. Il le planifiait depuis si longtemps. Il prenait tellement de risques en venant ici. Il était enfin récompensé. Grisé par une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, il saisit la prophétie. Elle était tiède dans sa paume de main. Il la regarda de plus près, la polissant un peu avec le manche de sa robe.

 

Il sursauta. Des bruits de pas résonnaient tout au bout de l'allée. Il y avait au moins une dizaine de personnes qui les approchaient. Il éteignit sa baguette et les autres en firent autant, sans rien dire.

 

Une voix traînante s'éleva alors des ténèbres, assez loin d'eux. "Potter, inutile de te cacher, nous savons que tu es là." Lucius Malfoy.

 

Le sang d'Arès ne fit qu'un tour. "Courez !' souffla-t-il aux autres, qui s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Il pointa sa baguette sur une étagère et lança 'Reducto' avant de les imiter. L'étagère explosa et une avalanche de sphères de verre s'écrasa au sol, bloquant le passage aux Mangemorts. Dans le chaos ainsi provoqué, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Juste devant lui, deux silhouettes vêtues de noir couraient. Ils tournèrent à droite au bout de l'allée. Arès entendait des cris de douleurs derrière lui.

 

"Ne le laissez pas s'échapper !" hurlait Bellatrix de sa voix criarde.

 

Les deux silhouettes vêtues de noir s'engouffrèrent par la porte qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller - elle était restée entrouverte. Il se précipita derrière eux dans la salle avec la cloche, serrant toujours la prophétie dans sa main.

 

"Merlin" souffla Bellatrix-Lyra alors qu'il verrouillait la porte d'un Collaporta.

 

Il se retourna et les inspecta. Lyra avait ôté ou perdu son masque et le visage de Bellatrix était tendu par l'inquiétude. A côté d'elle se tenait Croupton Jr-Dhyste, tremblante.

 

"Où est Anvald ?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

 

"Aucune idée. Il était loin devant moi" répondit Bellatrix-Lyra.

 

Une boule remonta dans la gorge d'Arès. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand quelque chose de lourd s'écrasa contre elle.

 

"Dégage de là" dit froidement un homme.

 

Aussitôt, les trois élèves de Durmstrang se précipitèrent sur la porte la plus proche et la refermèrent derrière eux. C'était un petit bureau avec une table au centre. Ils se cachèrent dessous. Une main saisit le bras d'Arès.

 

Dans la pièce d'à-côté, deux personnes venaient d'entrer et couraient dans tous les sens. Arès entendait le bruit de tables qu'on renverse, d'objets que l'on jette et de verre qui se brise. Il mit la prophétie dans sa poche intérieure, bien à l'abri.

 

"Ils ont peut-être simplement traversé la pièce" dit quelqu'un.

 

"Cherche mieux" répondit une autre personne.

 

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de leur cachette. La main qui tenait le bras d'Arès se mit à trembler. Arès retint sa respiration. 'Pitié qu'ils ne rentrent pas ici, pitié…' Si les Mangemorts les trouvaient dans cette position, leur déguisement serait complètement inutile - on aurait jamais vu de _vrais_ Mangemorts se cacher pendant une mission. _Encore heureux. Toi en revanche tu es un lâche._

 

Heureusement les pas s'éloignèrent. Arès souffla de soulagement. Les deux Mangemorts continuaient à tout retourner dans la pièce voisine, les empêchant de bouger. Au moins ils avaient eu un sursis.

 

Il ne dura pas longtemps. Très vite, un troisième Mangemort entra en courant dans la pièce.

 

"L'Ordre du Phénix est arrivé ! Tout le monde doit aller dans la salle des planètes ! Potter s'y cache !"

 

Les trois partirent aussitôt, renversant une autre table au passage.

 

"Merlin soit loué !" souffla Bellatrix-Lyra.

 

Arès sentit un mauvais pressentiment s'emparer de lui. "Ils croient que je suis Anvald ! Il a dû se tromper de route et maintenant tout le monde est à ses trousses ! Il faut aller l'aider !"

 

Il se releva précipitamment et sortit du bureau. Les deux sorcières le suivirent. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une porte qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué était grande ouverte.

 

"Par là !" s'exclama-t-il.

 

Ils avaient peu de temps avant que le Polynectar cesse de faire effet, et si à ce moment-là ils n'avaient pas quitté les lieux, ils auraient à fuir avec, pour la plupart d'entre eux, des chaussures et des vêtements dix fois trop grands, ce qui les ralentirait. Arès slaloma entre les tables, les autres sur les talons. Il brandit sa baguette alors qu'il franchit la porte…

 

"Ah, Rodolphus, je me demandais où tu étais passé !" l'accueillit la voix froide de Lucius Malfoy.

 

Le sorcier, masqué de blanc, se tenait devant lui dans une salle carrée qui, à part quelques bureaux et armoires, était vide.

 

"Tu as réussi à retrouver les autres? Ceux de la salle des prophéties ?"

 

Arès se rendit compte qu'il devait parler du groupe de Ludwig. Une peur sourde s'empara de lui - il mettait décidément tout le monde en danger, avec son plan qui tombait à l'eau.

 

"Non" répondit-il, essayant de maîtriser sa voix pour ne pas qu'elle trahisse son inquiétude. "Et Potter ? Tu sais ce qui se passe ?"

 

"Le garçon a réussi à retrouver ses petits copains et ils sont cachés dans la salle des planètes. L'Ordre du Phénix y est aussi et ils sont en travers de notre chemin, comme d'habitude." Lucius Malfoy était amer. "Mais je vais leur mettre la main dessus avant eux."

 

Arès grogna en signe d'assentiment. Il se demandait ce que comptait faire Lucius s'il mettait le grappin sur Harry Potter - est-ce qu'il le remettrait directement au Seigneur des Ténèbres où est-ce qu'il jouerait un peu avec, le tourmentant avec cette menace ? L'homme était difficile à lire et il jouait bien de la protection de l'adoption magique, se comportant avec Arès en lui montrant qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il était Harry Potter et tous les enjeux que ça entraînait. Arès retint un frisson. Il ne préférait pas avoir à risquer une rencontre avec Voldemort, là, maintenant.

 

"Dépêchez-vous de venir aider” ordonna Lucius en pointant une porte ouverte l'autre côté de la salle.

 

Arès obéit - il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre et il était hors de question qu'il risque sa couverture. Ses amies le suivirent. Il dépassa Lucius en lui frôlant l'épaule - il nota avec une petite pointe de plaisir qu'il était de stature plus imposante que le Malfoy dans le corps de Rodolphus… Le petit sentiment de puissance qu'il ressentit s'estompa bien vite quand il vit du coin de l'œil que Lucius avait attrapé le bras de Lyra au passage.

 

"Je suis étonné de voir à quel point tu es calme, ce soir, Bella. Etant donné les circonstances - tu sais, être obligée d'être sous mon commandement et tout…"

 

La voix de Lucius était mielleuse, tentatrice. Arès retint son souffle. Il cherchait à la provoquer, il pensait avoir affaire à la vraie Bellatrix ! Mais Lyra ne connaissait pas la sorcière et son tempérament de feu… 'Pitié, pitié Lyra, réagis !'

 

Bellatrix-Lyra renifla de dédain en se dégageant de la poigne du Mangemort. "Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot" siffla-t-elle.

 

Ça sembla satisfaire Lucius. Arès fut rempli d'une bouffée de soulagement et d'admiration envers son amie. 

 

"Je vous accompagne" fit Lucius avec un sourire mauvais à l'égard de Lyra. "Après tout, il faut bien que je te surveille… Tu serais capable de tuer notre petit Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas, Bella ?" Lyra se détourna, feignant la colère à la perfection. Lucius ricana. "Quoi qu'il arrive, ne tuez pas le garçon. Notre mission est de le ramener au Maître. Et faites attention à ne rien faire qui puisse briser la prophétie !"

 

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce voisine. Celle-ci était presque entièrement obscure. De grosses planètes, plus grandes que Rodolphus, flottaient de-ci, de-là, brillant faiblement. C'était l'unique source lumineuse. La salle devait être immense, presque aussi grande que celle des Prophéties.

 

Entre les planètes se tenait une véritable bataille. Des sorciers vêtus de robes foncées se battaient avec ardeur contre des Mangemorts. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, leurs éclairs colorés illuminant quelques instants le visage de celui qui les lançait. Il y régnait un véritable vacarme. Glacé, il regarda, impuissant, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il avait traîné ses amis dans une bataille !

 

Arès eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'un éclair rouge fusa vers lui.

 

"Protego !" lança Lucius, le protégeant. "Rodolphus ! Secoue-toi !"

 

Et quelque chose se mit en place dans le cerveau d'Arès. Il n'avait jamais pensé se retrouver dans une situation pareille, mais il devait y faire face pour protéger les autres. Il se lança dans la bataille aux côtés de Lucius, faisant un rempart de son corps pour ses deux amies. Tant pis si Lucius remarquait quelque chose, le plus important était que ses amies ne payent pas pour ses erreurs.

 

Heureusement, il fut bien vite séparé de Lucius, qui fut entraîné dans un duel contre un sorcier affreusement défiguré par de nombreuses cicatrices et un œil magique bleu électrique qui tournait dans tous les sens comme une toupie.

 

"Restez derrière moi" souffla-t-il à ses amies tout en déviant un sortilège.

 

"Tu peux rêver" s'écria Bellatrix-Lyra à ses côtés.

 

Elle jeta un maléfice Cuisant à un sorcier qui les approchait. Le sorcier se laissa tomber au sol et hurla en portant les mains à son visage.

 

"Joli" reconnut Arès.

 

L'adrénaline recommençait à monter en lui, dissipant l'anxiété qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt. Il se lança à corps perdu dans la bataille, jetant des sorts à droite et à gauche avec ferveur. A ses côtés, Lyra se débrouillait très bien elle aussi. Elle avait un talent particulier pour les boucliers défensifs et c'était un don très utile à ce moment. Entre eux deux se tenait Croupton Jr-Dhyste, pétrifiée. Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait même pas lancer un sort tellement elle était terrorisée. Arès la protégeait tant bien que mal, en assurant sa propre protection.

 

Un cri retentit à sa gauche. "Saleté de Mangemort !"

 

Arès se détourna, la baguette levée. Sirius Black fondait sur lui, une étincelle de folie dans le regard. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue - manifestement, il n'était pas beaucoup mieux que l'année dernière, quand il avait été innocenté.

 

Il retint un sourire désabusé. Ainsi, pour la première fois qu'il rencontrait son parrain, c'était du mauvais côté de sa baguette… Pas vraiment très agréable comme première impression… Il évita un jet de lumière violette - un maléfice qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

 

"Tu t'abaisses à faire de la magie noire ?" s'exclama-t-il, incrédule, à l'adresse de son parrain.

 

Celui-ci répliqua par un nouveau sortilège informulé qu'Arès ne connaissait pas. Il fit apparaître le plus puissant bouclier qu'il connaissait, un bouclier réflecteur, du genre qui n'était enseigné qu'aux dernières années  à Durmstrang. Le sortilège rebondit et frappa Mercure derrière Sirius, faisant exploser la planète dans un grondement impressionnant.

 

"Bats-toi !" hurla Sirius, la baguette dressée.

 

"Stupéfix !" lança Arès.

 

Le sorcier esquiva avec grâce.

 

"C'est tout ce qu'un Mangemort d'Elite peut faire ?!" cria Sirius.

 

De plus en plus agacé par son parrain, Arès lança un nouveau Stupéfix - qui toucha sa cible, cette fois, qui s'écroula lourdement au sol, inconscient.

 

"J'en peux plus !" se plaignit Lyra.

 

Arès se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle n'avait plus la voix de Bellatrix. "Le Polynectar !" s'écria-t-il. Seules les deux autres avaient pu l'entendre dans le vacarme. "Il faut qu'on se cache et qu'on retrouve les autres, et vite !"

 

Il dépassa un Mangemort en train de se battre, sa silhouette lui semblant étrangement familière… Le Mangemort lui jeta un regard et Arès vit deux orbes grises qui étincelaient sous le masque. "Père" souffla-t-il, mais l'instant d'après Regulus avait déjà disparu à la poursuite de son adversaire.

 

Ils profitèrent du chaos de la bataille pour se glisser dans un coin sombre entre Jupiter et une de ses lunes. Arès avait l'étrange impression de flotter dans le noir.

 

En quelques minutes il retrouva son propre corps, infiniment plus faible et petit que celui de Rodolphus. D'un geste rageur, il ôta ses bottines devenues dix fois trop grandes pour lui.

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" chuchota Lyra à côté de lui.

 

De l'autre côté, Dhyste tremblait comme une feuille. Elle avait retiré son masque et ses cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était atrocement pâle. Arès la prit doucement dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

 

"Calme-toi" murmura-t-il. "Ça va aller, on va s'en sortir…"

 

"J'ai eu tellement peur" souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque près de son oreille. "J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre…"

 

"Ne t'occupe pas de moi !" tonna Arès. "Le plus important, c'est que tu restes en vie. Pour l'instant on a eu beaucoup de chance mais maintenant ça va être plus dur. Promets-moi de faire attention ?" supplia-t-il.

 

Elle resserra son étreinte et étouffa un sanglot. "Je… je…"

 

"Oui ?" demanda avec impatience Arès, qui voulait vite se mettre à chercher les cinq autres pour partir d'ici au plus vite.

 

Elle se redressa. "Embrasse-moi !" demanda-t-elle.

 

Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Autour d'eux, la bataille continuait. Quelques sorts perdus fusaient de temps à autre par-dessus leurs têtes.

 

"Je t'ai aimé depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu !" dit-elle. Ses yeux brillaient et Arès se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. "Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais fais juste semblant cette fois, au cas où ça se termine mal…"

 

"Mais je tiens à toi !" répliqua-t-il. "Rien ne va se passer !"

 

Mais elle se jeta sur lui et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Arès, les yeux grands ouverts, vit une larme glisser à travers ses paupières fermées. C'était une des choses les plus étranges qui lui soient jamais arrivées. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, à vrai dire. Des lèvres douces au goût salé bougèrent doucement contre les siennes et il se mit inconsciemment à faire de même. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose en Arès bougea à ce moment, comme des milliers de papillons minuscules prenant leur envol dans son ventre. C'est comme si son cerveau était déconnecté de la réalité…

 

 _Et plutôt_ , lança sarcastiquement la voix.

 

Ça le fit immédiatement retrouver ses esprits. Il se décolla de Dhyste.

 

"Désolé" dit-il timidement. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. "Il faut aider les autres."

 

Elle sourit et à côté d'eux, Lyra arborait un air idiot.

 

"Que vous êtes bêtes !" fit-elle remarquer. Elle aussi avait les joues un peu rouges.

 

"On y va !"

 

Arès bondit sur ses pieds et remit son masque, électrisé par quelque chose de nouveau. Il se sentait tout puissant. Il regarda de l'autre côté de Jupiter et repéra un autre endroit isolé de la bataille.

 

"Bon, on traverse jusque là-bas. A mon signal !"

 

Ils coururent, pliés en deux pour éviter les jets de lumière, jusqu'à l'espace noir. Mais Arès cogna contre quelque chose - ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

 

"Ouille !"

 

"Gunhild, c'est toi ?"

 

"Non, c'est le pape !" répondit-elle, acide.

 

"Les quatre autres sont avec toi ?" demanda Arès.

 

"Oui."

 

"Bien, on fonce dehors !" ordonna sèchement Arès, impatient de mettre ses amis en sécurité.

 

"Il y a une porte juste là" indiqua Ludwig.

 

"Allons-y !"

 

Ils coururent tous en chaussettes, Arès en tête, droit sur la porte. Il lança un charme de Bouclier pour détourner un Stupéfix. Les autres se défendirent de la même façon, esquivant et répliquant. Il se précipita par l'embrasure... et faillit dégringoler tous les gradins en pierre de la salle de l'arcade. Il reprit son équilibre de justesse, regardant autour de lui. Les autres l'entourèrent, baguettes levées.

 

Dans cette salle aussi la bataille faisait rage. Arès aperçut Lucius Malfoy qui affrontait avec vivacité une sorcière dans ses soixante-dix ans au visage sévère et au chignon tiré.  Au milieu de la salle sur le socle se battaient en duel deux sorciers reconnaissables entre mille.

 

"Oh-oh" gémit Gunhild.

 

Albus Dumbledore, dans toute sa splendeur, tourbillonnait dans une robe parme pailletée. Sa longue barbe brillait d'argent et ses lunettes en demi-lune d'or. La baguette levée, il lançait des flammes bleues minces qui allèrent entourer son adversaire. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus impressionnant que sur la carte des Chocogrenouilles, remarqua Arès.

 

Face à lui se tenait Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres de son état, magnifiquement diabolique comme le laissait apercevoir le sourire maléfique qui étirait ses lèvres minces. Il avait l'apparence d'un homme dans la force de l'âge, comme Arès l'avait vu dans le miroir lors de sa première vision ; il était très séduisant avec des mèches noires lui retombant devant les yeux et des traits fins, aristocratiques. Il aurait été beau si son visage n'était pas tordu en un rictus méprisant. Il leva sa baguette et la langue de feu qui l'entourait se transforma en un gigantesque serpent, qui se retourna face à Dumbledore…

 

"Attention !" s'écria Malvina, qui était restée dans l'embrasure.

 

Arès se retourna et constata que des Aurors avaient envahi la salle des Planètes et que trois d'entre eux allaient dans leur direction.

 

"PROTEGO !" hurla Senalda, les protégeant d'un éclair rouge.

 

Arès se tourna vers les Aurors qui arrivaient et lança le sortilège le plus mauvais qui lui passa par la tête : "Passus !". Un des Aurors tomba à terre en criant de douleur.

 

"Doloris !" lança un autre en direction d'Arès.

 

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que le Sortilège Impardonnable le toucha de plein fouet. Il s'écroula, terrassé par une souffrance atroce qui déchirait chaque centimètre carré de son corps, on lui chauffait la peau avec du métal en fusion, on lui tordait les entrailles…

 

Le sortilège fut levé alors que l'Auror engageait un duel contre Malvina et Senalda. A côté, Ludwig tenait le troisième à distance. Arès lui prêta main forte, un peu tremblant des suites du Doloris. Alors, comme ça, les Aurors en étaient rendus à utiliser les Impardonnables ? Il ne se retiendrait pas ! Sa colère montait, montait…

 

"Eviscerate !" lança-t-il.

 

L'Auror visé explosa au niveau du ventre et ses entrailles se déversèrent sur le sol. Une odeur infecte s'éleva et le sang glissa en gargouillant jusqu'aux pieds d'Arès. Senalda vomit.

 

"Bâtard !" cria un Auror. "SALE VERMINE ! DIFFINDO !"

 

Le sortilège de Découpe toucha Ludwig qui s'écroula, une main sur ses côtes.

 

"STUPEFIX !" répliqua Arès.

 

Son sort échoua mais celui lancé juste après par Malvina eut raison de l'Auror qui tomba, inconscient.

 

"Bien joué !" approuva-t-il.

 

Les trois Aurors étaient à terre. Il se retourna vers Ludwig et constata que du sang s'échappait de sa robe et tachait la pierre. Le sorcier toussa avec difficulté.

 

"Je… je crois… je crois qu'il m'a bien eu…" dit avec difficulté Ludwig avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 

"MORGANE !" hurla Gunhild qui venait d'arriver à côté d'eux. "Il… il meurt !"

 

Arès, paniqué, ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ! Pas comme ça !

 

'Pour la deuxième fois, utilise la POUDRE D'ESCAMPETTE, IMBECILE !'

 

Arès, les doigts tremblants, détacha tant bien que mal la petite bourse de cuir de sa ceinture et la tendit à Anvald.

 

"Prenez ça, allez aux cheminées dans l'Atrium et amenez-le à l'infirmerie ! VITE !" hurla-t-il alors que le sorcier hésitait.

 

"Lyra et Dhyste, elles… elles sont là-bas" dit-il en pointant du doigt l'autre côté de la salle.

 

Arès se retourna vers la scène de bataille et il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Les deux jeunes sorcières avaient pris la place de Voldemort et Dumbledore sur le socle de pierre, entourées par quatre sorciers - Aurors et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. 'Ils doivent bien se rendre compte que ce ne sont que des adolescentes, non ? Pourquoi s'acharnent-ils ?'

 

Le conflit s'était déplacé et les Mangemorts ainsi que Voldemort étaient à un coin de la salle, encerclés par des dizaines d'Aurors et Dumbledore. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille aider les deux jeunes sorcières, maintenant !

 

"Allez-y, je m'en occupe !" lança-t-il à Anvald.

 

Quelques instants plus tard, ses amis disparaissaient dans un nuage de poussière. Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde et sauta de gradin en gradin en direction du centre de la pièce. Ses deux amies se défendaient avec passion et il était impressionné. Il essaya de viser un des Aurors mais en courant c'était impossible. Il jeta ses dernières forces… Il était au pied des marches, il se redressa, se prépara à tirer…

 

Un éclair vert frappa Dhyste en pleine poitrine. Il vit son corps s'arquer en arrière avec grâce, son capuchon retomba, dévoilant ses longs cheveux roux qui décrivaient une auréole magnifique autour de son visage.

 

Sa chute parut infinie à Arès. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté… Les sorts s'arrêtèrent un instant et leurs adversaires la fixèrent des yeux, hébétés.

 

Dhyste, pliée en deux, bascula  lentement en arrière, à travers le voile suspendu à l'arcade. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle sourit, un grand sourire. Puis son corps traversa l'antique arcade et elle disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place.

 

Arès sentit son cœur se serrer brusquement. 'Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne réapparaît pas ?' se demandait-il, la main serrée sur sa baguette. 'Elle a juste traversé, elle va tomber de l'autre côté d'un moment à l'autre…'

 

Mais les secondes s'étirèrent et un Auror lança de nouveau un sortilège en direction de Lyra, qui, surprise, ne parvint pas à l'éviter.

 

"NOOOON !" explosa soudainement Arès en se précipitant vers le socle de pierre, agitant sa baguette comme un dément.

 

Il lança un sortilège de souffrance en lacérant l'air et trois de ses ennemis tombèrent. Le seul qui était debout était le sorcier qui avait touché Dhyste - un sorcier de l'Ordre du Phénix à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux de paille.

 

Il s'approcha de Lyra et constata avec soulagement qu'elle allait bien - elle avait juste souffert d'un Maléfice de Jambencoton. Il lança le contre-sort puis se tourna vers l'arcade.

 

"DHYSTE !"  cria-t-il. "DHYSTE !"

 

Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle n'apparaisse pas. Après tout, l'arcade était un artefact de magie noire très puissant mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la transporter ailleurs… si ? Elle ne pouvait pas quand même…

 

"Elle est morte !" ricana le sorcier aux cheveux de paille. "Ça ne sert à rien de l'appeler !"

 

Arès poussa un cri de rage et lança un maléfice qu'il évita. Lyra avait stupéfixé avec succès deux des autres sorciers quand ils étaient à terre et se battait contre le dernier.

 

"Viens, Arès, on s'en va" le supplia-t-elle de sous son masque. "Rentrons !"

 

Arès essuya quelques larmes - de colère ? de tristesse ? de frustration ? Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire… Il sentait au fond de lui que le sorcier avait raison. Dhyste était… disparue. A jamais. Il répliqua machinalement à l'attaque du sorcier blond, ravagé par un sentiment qui lui était inconnu.

 

Il poussa un nouveau hurlement et lança un sort que son opposant évita.

 

"ARES !" insista Lyra, d'une voix paniquée.

 

Elle lui saisit le bras et le força à courir en direction de la sortie. Il se retourna pour lancer une dernière attaque, cette fois-ci un Passus - qui toucha les deux sorciers. Ils profitèrent de ce répit pour prendre de l'avance et ils franchirent une porte. Ils étaient revenus à la salle circulaire.

 

Il allait ouvrir une porte quand un Stupéfix manqua de peu son épaule et fit exploser un chandelier. Il se retourna, énervé… et se retrouva face au sorcier blond.

 

"Un Mangemort qui s'enfuit ? Tut-tut !" fit celui-ci.

 

"NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES MANGEMORTS, ABRUTI !"

 

Le sorcier, interloqué, hésita avant de lancer son prochain sortilège, ce qui lui fut fatal. Arès appela sa magie sans baguette qui, éperonnée par sa colère, surgit aussitôt autour de lui en une brume argentée. Il cria en poussant la paume de sa main gauche vers l'avant, libérant tout ce qui était resté en lui aussi longtemps, tout ce qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Grisé par la soudaine sensation de toute-puissance, il éclata d'un rire incontrôlable de fou-furieux. Il sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser sur sa peau et des vagues le parcourir de la tête aux pieds.

 

Sa magie sans baguette déferla vers le sorcier, argentée, brillante, comme une grande lame de métal qui changeait de forme à chaque instant, comme du mercure en fusion. Les yeux du sorcier s'agrandirent sous la surprise mais déjà la magie était sur lui, il ne pouvait y échapper… Elle plongea dans son corps et le déchira instantanément, faisant tomber le sorcier au sol dans un cri d'agonie, puis saisit ses membres et les tira. Arès contempla avec délectation le sorcier se faire écarteler vivant par la brume solide. Son sourire s'agrandit quand le sorcier laissa échapper un long hurlement de souffrance avant de mourir. Il lécha le coin de ses lèvres où une goutte de sang avait giclé et son sourire s'étira.

 

"Arès…" souffla Lyra.

 

Elle le regardait, effrayée et tremblante. Il convainc qu'il y avait de quoi défaillir : tout ce sang sur les murs sombres… et cette flaque qui s'agrandissant, venant lécher la pointe de ses chaussettes. Sa magie l'entourait encore, lui donnant une chaleur confortable et des picotements dans les mains. Se sentant mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il se retourna vers la porte qu'il avait été sur le point d'ouvrir et la poussa d'une main. C'était celle qui donnait sur le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés. L'endroit était désert ; enfin, la chance leur souriait. Satisfait, il tapota sa poitrine, sentant à travers l'étoffe le globe de verre. 'Ça, c'est fait.'

 

"Après toi" dit-il à Lyra dans une révérence.

 

Il avait une étrange impression de déjà-vu… Il la balaya de son esprit et suivit son amie au visage défait. Ils se mirent à courir en direction des ascenseurs. L'un d'eux semblait les attendre, les grilles dorées grandes ouvertes. Ils sautèrent dedans et Arès écrasa le bouton marqué 'Atrium'. Au moment où les grilles se refermèrent, un sorcier se précipita à leur suite dans le couloir. Les yeux d'Arès s'écarquillèrent de surprise sous son masque.

 

"POTTER !" cria Lord Voldemort, le visage déformé par la fureur.

 

L'ascenseur s'éleva lentement, les mettant à l'abri de la colère légendaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pantelant, il se tourna vers Lyra.

 

"Il était moins une" sourit-il, toujours drapé dans sa brume argentée qui s'assombrissait et prenait une teinte violacée.

 

Mais son amie ne répondit pas. Elle semblait en état de choc, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il la secoua.

 

"Lyra ! Lyra ! Il va falloir courir vers la cheminée la plus proche ! Tu m'entends ?"

 

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Arès pria pour qu'elle ait bien enregistré ce qu'il venait de dire. Après tout, ils allaient probablement avoir un Seigneur des Ténèbres sur les talons.

 

L'ascenseur s'arrêta alors que la voix annonçait 'Atrium'. Arès força le passage des grilles avant même qu'elles aient fini de s'ouvrir et Lyra sembla sortir de sa transe. Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et coururent en direction des cheminées. Mais un comité de réception les attendait : cinq Aurors leur bloquaient le passage, le Ministre en personne à leurs côtés, Rufus Scrimgeour, un homme qui faisait penser à un lion avec la crinière ébouriffée qui lui tenait lieu de chevelure.

 

"Arrêtez-les" ordonna-t-il.

 

Au même moment, un ascenseur arriva, laissant sortir Voldemort et trois Mangemorts. Arès et Lyra étaient encerclés.

 

Rufus Scrimgeour pâlit. Les Aurors, confus, hésitaient sur la cible à attaquer. Les Mangemorts ouvrirent le feu - mais Arès se rendit compte que leurs attaques les évitaient, elles n'étaient dirigées que vers les Aurors. Il reconnut son père sous un masque blanc ; il y avait aussi Lucius Malfoy, il était impossible de se tromper sur son identité : ses cheveux s'échappaient de son capuchon et volaient autour de son masque.

 

'La situation ne pourrait pas être pire', pensa Arès.

 

Or, elle le devint : Dumbledore apparut brusquement de nulle part en une gerbe de flammes, grâce à un phénix. Presque en même temps, un nouvel ascenseur arriva, amenant une poignée de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

 

"Tom, c'est fini" dit Dumbledore en levant sa baguette.

 

Mais Voldemort avait disparu. Arès se campa sur ses jambes, prêt à bondir entre les Aurors qui restaient, indécis, immobiles. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un de grand se presser contre son dos et de longs doigts froids se fermèrent autour de sa gorge. Il sentait des bras forts l'enserrer et le maintenir fermement contre un buste dur comme la pierre. Un souffle chatouilla sa nuque et il frissonna, ressentant un appel étrange. Son agresseur avait une magie noire très développée qui caressait la sienne, provoquant des frictions d'électricité statique. Quelque chose exerça une pression sur son esprit et il mit en place ses plus forts boucliers d'Occlumancie et les maintint fermement face à la pression grandissante. Il se débattit, battant des pieds et envoyant ses coudes dans son agresseur, mais celui-ci restait de marbre et son étreinte se resserra, implacable, et sa magie noire d'une couleur violette brillante grésilla contre celle d'Arès qui dessinait des volutes noires. 

 

Ça ne dura qu'un instant. Juste après, la personne se détacha et il se retourna pour lui faire face. Lord Voldemort, souriant, tenait une sphère de verre dans la main. L'assemblée retint son souffle alors que le mage noir leva la main et… laissa tomber la prophétie. Arès, furieux, allait se jeter en avant pour la récupérer mais Lyra le ceintura. Impuissant, il vit le globe tomber, tomber… Un cri se perdit dans sa gorge quand il explosa sur le sol en mille morceaux car une silhouette fantomatique aux yeux immenses venait de se dresser à l'endroit où la prophétie avait heurté le parquet de bois sombre. Une voix absente s'éleva de la figure éthérée, résonnant dans le silence du hall.

 

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."_

 

Arès, le regard perdu dans le vide, enregistra mentalement chaque phrase. Il l'étudierait plus tard. Présentement sa plus grande préoccupation était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui faisait face et qui pâlissait de plus en plus à mesure que la prophétie était déclamée.  Il croisa son regard et les yeux aux prunelles rouges le transpercèrent. Quelque chose dans son esprit bougea.

 

A cet instant, le fantôme se dissipa et le fragile équilibre de la situation vola en éclats. Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et se retourna. Il lança un 'Avada Kedavra' à Dumbledore qui fut sauvé par son phénix, qui se consuma en un jet de flamme en avala le Sortilège Impardonnable. Un Auror attaqua un Mangemort et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix rentrèrent dans la danse.

 

Arès, tremblant d'excitation, invoquait des boucliers quand des sorts se dirigeaient vers eux, guettant le moment opportun pour prendre la fuite. Voldemort et Dumbledore se battaient en duel, complètement occupés par l'autre. Bien, c'était les premiers de ses soucis. Il regarda un Auror essuyer un maléfice plutôt mauvais qui l'envoya au tapis - cadeau du Mangemort inconnu. Son père se battait contre deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, enchaînant sortilège sur maléfice avec une facilité déconcertante. Arès n'avait jamais imaginé que Regulus sache aussi bien se battre. Il semblait danser avec ses adversaires, c'était plutôt impressionnant.

 

La scène se compliqua quand de nouveaux ascenseurs arrivèrent, avec dedans des Mangemorts, des Aurors et l'Ordre du Phénix. La bataille entière s'était déplacée à l'Atrium. 'Voilà notre chance' se dit Arès. Il attira Lyra à sa suite alors qu'il slalomait entre les duels, évitant les sorts. Ils étaient proches de la première cheminée quand on commença à les tirer comme des lapins.

 

"COURS !" cria-t-il, se retournant pour la couvrir alors que les sorts commençaient à fuser dans leur direction.

 

Apparemment on n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper comme cela. Il mit en place un bouclier puis un deuxième, absorbant et faisant rebondir les sortilèges.

 

"Bene hostium occido !" lui lança un Auror.

 

Arès écarquilla les yeux en l'esquivant. Il s'agissait du sort de Mort des mages blancs ! Visiblement les Aurors étaient persuadés qu'il était un Mangemort, parce qu'ils en avaient les masques.

 

"Avada Kedavra !" lança le Mangemort inconnu.

 

Arès sauta sur le côté, évitant un jet de lumière verte.

 

"IDIOT !" cria Lucius. "C'est Potter !"

 

'Oups !' se dit Arès en voyant l'attention de tous les sorciers présents se reporter sur lui. Après tout, ça pouvait se comprendre que personne n'ait soupçonné son identité - ils devaient penser qu'il était un Mangemort comme les autres et que Voldemort, après avoir retiré lui-même la prophétie de l'étagère, la lui avait confiée. Enfin, c'est ce que semblaient penser le Ministre et les Aurors qui l'entouraient, ainsi que l'Ordre du Phénix.

 

Dumbledore tourna vivement la tête vers lui, le regard brillant d'une lueur d'intérêt. Il fit un pas vers lui mais Voldemort l'attaqua férocement et profita du moment d'inattention du vieux sorcier pour prendre le dessus dans leur duel.

 

 _Tu as intérêt à courir vite pendant qu'ils sont trop occupés_ , ricana la voix. Elle semblait heureuse comme si un de ses vœux les plus chers venaient de se réaliser.

 

Il était tout près de la première cheminée et déjà bien loin des autres sorciers. Il avait déjà réussi à bien s'éloigner de la bataille. Il ne se posa pas de question et courut. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la cheminée… Les flammes étaient encore vertes… Il mit sa main gauche dans sa poche et en sortit un peu de poudre de Cheminette. Il évita un jet de lumière en se courbant en deux. Il dérapa sur les derniers mètres, ses chaussettes glissant sur le parquet poli. Il sauta dans le feu alors qu'un Stupéfix le frôlait. Il était loin devant, personne ne l'entendrait, parfait… Il lança la poudre en chuchotant le plus clairement possible "Appartements de Regulus Black, Durmstrang !" Un Mangemort dérapa derrière lui, à quelques pas dans son dos, et lui lança un regard perçant alors qu'Arès disparaissait dans un tourbillon coloré. 'Père…' Les émotions qu'il y avait lues le retournèrent. Tristesse, déception, effroi…

 

Il heurta durement le sol et toussa.

 

"Ça va ?" demanda Lyra en se penchant sur lui.

 

La pièce était illuminée par la douce lumière du soleil de minuit. Il se redressa en toussant une nouvelle fois. Une boule s'était logée dans sa gorge et il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Il arracha son masque d'un geste rageur. Il n'était qu'un nœud d'émotions contradictoires ; pleins d'impressions le traversaient et il se sentait perdu.

 

Il souffla et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Et d'un coup, il se rappela de la blessure de Ludwig.

 

"Il faut aller à l'infirmerie !" s'écria-t-il.

 

Une fois là-bas, il apparut que tous les autres y étaient déjà. Ils avaient ôté leurs masques et entouraient un lit. Il s'approcha, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. 'Faites qu'il soit vivant, pitié, qu'il soit vivant…' priant-il intérieurement.

 

Ludwig était allongé sur le dos. Son visage était serein et il semblait dormir. Un rayon de soleil tombait sur ses cheveux clairs, lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Il avait été nettoyé et déshabillé. Son buste entier était bandé et un sort de soin vert clair luisait autour du pansement, aidant la cicatrisation. Il se soulevait à intervalles réguliers, au rythme d'une respiration tranquille. Arès souffla de soulagement.

 

"Vous avez de la chance qu'il s'en soit tiré, Black !" gronda Mrs Bennett en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. "Je déteste ce type de mauvaises surprises en pleine nuit !"

 

Il baissa la tête, penaud. Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait dû y aller seul. Il avait inutilement mis ses amis en danger… Il recula de quelques pas.

 

"Oh non, vous ne partirez pas !" s'écria-t-elle. "Vous allez attendre ici, le professeur Lennart va se charger de votre punition. Ou de votre renvoi."

 

La boule qui était coincée dans sa gorge augmenta soudain de volume et une terreur lui saisit les entrailles.

 

"Mais, vous n'allez pas me renvoyer…"

 

"Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, Black !" vociféra l'infirmière. "Quand quelqu'un va si loin dans les duels de couloir, on le renvoie, c'est comme ça !"

 

Interloqué, il la regarda sans comprendre. 'Duels de couloir ? Mais…' Il croisa le regard implorant de Gunhild et vit Anvald hocher discrètement de la tête en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il réalisa alors ce qui avait dû se passer.

 

Ses amis avaient dû refuser de dire ce qu'il s'était passé à Mrs Bennett et elle en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un duel entre élèves, comme il arrivait quelquefois à Durmstrang. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre elle en était venue à penser que c'était de sa faute à lui. Ses amis l'avaient couvert. Il faillit éclater d'un rire de dément. Oui, ils lui faisaient payer ces actes de cette nuit. Il avait fait tant d'erreurs qu'il fallait bien qu'il en paye le prix.

 

Il se rapprocha de Ludwig et observa son expression paisible. Une rage sans nom s'éleva en lui et il eut envie de lui lacérer le visage violemment. Il se redressa, étonné de cette colère soudaine.

 

Et puis il le sentit en lui. Voldemort. C'était ses émotions _à lui_ qui prenaient le dessus. Il constata avec effroi que ses boucliers d'Occlumancie n'étaient plus en place. Rien d'étonnant, avec toute la magie qu'il avait faite au Ministère, il était épuisé et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, encore sous la pression et le sang infusé d'adrénaline.

 

Il se passa la main sur le visage et ferma les yeux, essayant de fermer son esprit. Il voyait le lien avec Voldemort dans un coin de sa tête et il essaya de le fermer, sans succès. Il soupira alors que la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui tordait les entrailles.

 

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie à la volée. Lennart. Le professeur semblait furieux, ou inquiet, il ne saurait le dire avec certitude. Il était pâle et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il s'arrêta au seuil de la pièce et son regard se posa sur Arès. Celui-ci retint un frisson. 

 

"Black, mon bureau" siffla le sorcier d'une voix froide.

 

Arès se suivit docilement. Son cerveau avait arrêté de penser, à vrai dire ça devait être mieux comme ça. En plus des émotions contradictoires de colère, de peur, de tristesse, de désespoir, d'excitation et d'autres qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer, mille pensées s'accumulaient dans sa tête et se figeait quand il refusait de leur accorder son attention. La prophétie. Voldemort. Il avait tué un Auror. Dumbledore. Dhyste amoureuse. Dhyste disparue. Le regard attristé de son père avant qu'il ne s'échappe par la Poudre de Cheminette. Et la prophétie, encore elle…

 

Il pénétra dans le bureau à la suite de son professeur de Magie Noire et se laissa tomber sur une chaise comme un automate.

 

"Vous êtes le plus grand imbécile que j'ai jamais connu, Black" explosa soudain Lennart en faisant retomber ses poings sur son bureau.

 

Arès se tassa sur sa chaise, hanté par une voix au fond de lui qui riait, riait…

 

 

 


	10. L'Elu

_Il pénétra dans le bureau à la suite de son professeur de Magie Noire et se laissa tomber sur une chaise comme un automate._

_"Vous êtes le plus grand imbécile que j'ai jamais connu, Black" explosa soudain Lennart en faisant retomber ses poings sur son bureau._

_Arès se tassa sur sa chaise, hanté par une voix au fond de lui qui riait, riait…_

 

 _Je crois qu'il a déjà dû te sortir cette phrase une dizaine de fois_ , ricana la voix.

 

Un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité envahit soudain Arès. Il baissa le regard, et, le cœur lourd, réalisa que tout avait été de sa faute. Il était impardonnable. Il avait perdu Dhyste et il avait failli perdre également Ludwig. Ses amis n'étaient que des enfants et il les avait entraînés dans une véritable bataille.

 

Dhyste… Son cœur se serra soudain en pensant à son amie. Qu'avait-il fait ? Elle était… Non, il ne pouvait pas le dire, impossible, il ne pouvait même pas y penser…

 

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'aller au Ministère de la Magie londonien ?" vociféra Lennart.

 

Arès releva la tête et cligna des yeux, étonné. Ça lui fit oublier pendant quelques secondes sa principale préoccupation. Comment son professeur était-il au courant ? Il avait pourtant pris toutes les précautions possibles pour être bien déguisé…

 

"Oui, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça et expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez cru bon d'aller courir autant de risques devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Albus Dumbledore !"

 

"Vous êtes un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?" observa-t-il. "Vous y étiez, c'est comme ça que vous êtes au courant et puis c'est aussi pour ça que vous étiez déjà levé et que vous êtes venu tout de suite quand l'infirmière vous a appelé…"

 

Lennart lui lança un regard mauvais. "Non, pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas un Mangemort, Black. Mettez-vous ça dans la tête. Il y a d'autres façons de savoir ce qui se passe dans le monde sorcier."

 

Peu convaincu, Arès fit la moue. Il essayait de réfléchir au cas Lennart, ça l'empêchait à penser à autre chose. "Je suis sûr que vous êtes un Mangemort."

 

Son professeur plissa les yeux et adopta un ton de voix polaire. "Le monde ne se sépare pas en Mangemorts et Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, petit impertinent. Tu ferais mieux de te taire et de parler puisque tu ne connais rien de la guerre qui est en marche."

 

Arès fulmina. Sa colère lui revint à la vitesse d'un Hippogriffe au galop. "Ah oui ? Et vous voulez savoir quoi, au juste ?"

 

"Comment cette idée ridicule t'es venue à l'esprit serait un bon début. Je n'en reviens pas - un gamin qui se croit capable d'aller ôter la prophétie à la barbe de tous ! Avez-vous seulement conscience des dangers que vous courriez, Black ?"

 

"Et alors ? Il fallait bien que je sache ce à quoi j'étais prédestiné ! Puisque personne ne veut me parler !"

 

"Cessez votre numéro de diva et ouvrez les yeux, bon sang ! Qu'avez-vous appris de si utile ce soir, humm ? Qui en valait la peine ?"

 

"Que tous les sorciers, Lumière et Ténèbres confondus, sont de véritables pourritures !" cracha Arès.

 

_Mais toi aussi, mon petit ange…_

 

Il ignora la voix et l'envoya balader mentalement aux confins de son esprit. "Je vous hais !" siffla-t-il.

 

"Ma parole, vous êtes particulièrement instable, ce soir… Auriez-vous des scrupules ?" demanda Lennart d'un ton mauvais.

 

Arès hésita. "Je… je crois que j'ai fait une erreur monumentale…"

 

Lennart se radoucit considérablement. "Racontez-moi tout."

 

Et Arès s'exécuta. Il lui parla des mois et des mois passés à s'entraîner, à planifier et à se renseigner sur les moindres détails ; il lui parla de la confection du Polynectar dans le secret du Foyer d'Odin ; il lui raconta comment il avait été obsédé par la prophétie à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit depuis Halloween et comment il avait entraîné ses amis là-dedans. Enfin, il lui raconta comment il avait réussi à prendre des poils de Mangemorts et à s'infiltrer au Ministère en toute discrétion. Il lui détailla le déroulement de l'expédition, comment ils s'étaient séparés et comment les Mangemorts les avaient ensuite pourchassés. Puis comment ils s'étaient fait passer pour des membres de l'Elite de Voldemort et avaient combattu l'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors. Il s'interrompit à ce moment, la gorge serrée. Il ne pouvait poursuivre son récit.

 

"C'est un véritable coup de maître" s'émerveilla Lennart après un temps de silence. "Vous aviez vraiment tout prévu - hormis peut-être que l'Ordre du Phénix espionnait aussi l'entrée du Département des Mystères." Devant le regard interrogateur d'Arès, il ajouta : "l'un d'entre eux était posté devant la porte sous une cape d'invisibilité. Les Mangemorts surveillaient de près l'étage tout entier et un groupe mené par Lucius Malfoy a accouru dès que votre présence a été révélée. Comme vous l'aviez deviné, après l'article de la Gazette le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore s'attendaient à voir Harry Potter surgir pour récupérer la prophétie. Et vous avez très bien su faire face à la situation qui se présentait à vous. Peu de jeunes sorciers de votre âge auraient été capables de s'insérer ainsi dans une bataille ou auraient eu le culot de mener une telle imposture. Vous avez risqué gros mais vous l'avez fait avec la tête froide."

 

Arès baissa les yeux, honteux. "Non" souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

 

"Pardon ?"

 

"J'ai échoué. La prophétie est perdue et Dhyste…" Incapable de finir sa phrase, il se tourna vers le mur et fixa un objet décoratif représentant un serpent se mordant la queue.

 

"J'ai appris que Miss Nicolau avait passé le Voile. Cette arcade était utilisée lorsque l'on condamnait les criminels à mort. Il n'y a aucun moyen de la faire revenir. Je suis désolé. "

 

Arès eut brusquement envie de frapper son professeur. Il lui lança un regard noir. "Et ça change quoi que vous soyez désolé ?"

 

"Rien, en effet. Mais tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour son décès, Black. Tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir…"

 

"J'AURAIS DU !" explosa Arès. "VOUS NE VOYEZ DONC PAS QUE TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE ?"

 

"Ça ne sert à rien de regretter…"

 

"VOUS AVEZ BEAU RÔLE, VOUS ! CE N'EST PAS VOUS QUI AVEZ TUE CELLE QUI… CELLE QUI…" il bafouilla et les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Celle qui venait de vous dire qu'elle vous aimait.

 

"Elle est vengée, Arès" dit soudain quelqu'un dans son dos, à l'entrée de la pièce. "C'est fini."

 

Il se figea en entendant la voix de Regulus. Il sentit son père s'approcher et s'accroupir à côté de lui de façon à avoir leurs visages au même niveau. Il avait l'air fatigué, si fatigué.

 

"Rien n'est de ta faute. Tu as fait du mieux que tu as pu et c'est l'essentiel."

 

Arès renifla en détournant le regard. Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça, c'était trop, il en avait assez vu pour cette nuit et pour tout le reste de sa vie, d'ailleurs.

 

"C'était de la très belle magie, d'ailleurs, Mr Black" lui fit remarquer Lennart. "Si je puis me permettre, je dirai…"

 

"Ça n'a servi à rien" le coupa sèchement Arès. "De se venger. De la venger. Ça ne l'a pas fait revenir."

 

"En effet" répondit simplement Lennart.

 

Mais si c'était à refaire, il ferait exactement pareil. Pour qui se prenaient-ils, ceux-là, de toute façon ? Ils n'avaient même pas été capables de se rendre compte que leurs ennemis n'avaient que quatorze ans ! Ils avaient continué à se déchaîner de façon aveugle sur les deux jeunes filles. Il pesta intérieurement contre les mages blancs, soi-disant les défenseurs du Bien, qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer impunément des enfants.

 

Ça y est. Il l'avait dit. Dhyste avait été tuée. Elle était morte. Décédée. Disparue dans un voile… Il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Elle, toujours un peu effacée mais loyale. Elle, au cœur si bon. En quatre ans, jamais elle ne s'était mal comportée. C'était une fille exemplaire comme on en rencontre peu. C'était… Elle. Si belle, si douce, si gentille… si modeste aussi. Son cœur se serra et il sentit ses yeux le piquer. Il se ressaisit. 'Je ne vais quand même pas pleurer devant Lennart !'

 

"Comment te sens-tu ?" lui demanda gentiment Regulus en prenant ses épaules.

 

"Bien" répondit Arès d'une voix blanche.

 

Pas dupe une seule seconde, son père insista. "Ecoute, Arès, il faut que tu parles. Tu as vu des choses atroces ce soir, tu en as commises toi-même et tu as appris le contenu de la prophétie. Dis-moi comment tu te sens, je suis là pour toi."

 

Arès lança un regard noir à Lennart, lui intimant silencieusement de partir. Il refusait de paraître faible devant son professeur, ils n'avaient pas élevé les Niffleurs ensemble à ce qu'il savait.  Celui-ci en savait déjà bien trop sur lui pour que ça soit sain…

 

Mais il ne bougea pas. "Vous n'avez qu'à faire comme si je n'étais pas là, Black" proposa Lennart, un sourire en coin. Arès eut de nouveau envie de le frapper mais son père le maintenait par les épaules et il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

 

"Arès" l'appela doucement Regulus.

 

Il se tourna vers lui et soutint son regard. Son père avait visiblement envie de l'aider. Cependant…

 

"Je ne peux pas parler" dit Arès. "Il n'y a rien à dire."

 

Regulus afficha un air inquiet et Lennart soupira. "Non, en effet" commença ce dernier. "Vous venez de voir une de vos amies se faire tuer, vous avez participé à une bataille et tué deux mages blancs, de façon plutôt cruelle soit dit en passant, ensuite Voldemort vous a dérobé la prophétie et l'a dévoilée à tout un petit groupe de personnes faisant partie des deux camps. Pour finir, vous avez mis en danger tout le reste de vos amis et vous avez échappé de peu à la mort tout en prétendant être un Mangemort d'Elite."

 

"FERMEZ-LA" hurla Arès. "VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN !"

 

Il se débattit pour que son père le lâche mais celui-ci le maintenait fermement.

 

"Chut, calme-toi. Chaque problème a sa solution."

 

"DHYSTE EST MORTE PAR MA FAUTE ! EST-CE QU'IL Y A UNE SOLUTION A CELA ? NON ! ALORS LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ET ARRETEZ DE FAIRE COMME SI VOUS SAVIEZ, PARCE QU'IL EN EST RIEN !" Il repoussa son père et se leva, toisant les deux sorciers d'un air méprisant. "Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de tuer un homme, de lui arracher les membres et les entrailles et d'AIMER ÇA !"

 

Et c'était vrai. Il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde ses actes de ce soir. Il frissonna en repensant à la façon dont il s'était sentit en tuant le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix aux cheveux de paille - ça avait été tellement grisant, tellement… excitant, que ça l'effrayait. Il était sans cœur. Il avait charcuté deux sorciers et il en redemandait. Ça lui donna la nausée. Il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait de nouveau se regarder dans une glace.

 

"Tu n'es pas un monstre, Arès ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as agi comme tu pouvais le faire et au final tu ne t'en es pas si mal tiré…"

 

"Oh que si" ricana-t-il. "Je ne vaux pas mieux que Voldemort, non ?" Les deux sorciers sursautèrent en entendant le nom interdit, ce qui fit sourire méchamment Arès. "Je suis un monstre, et vous le savez tous les deux ! Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un vulgaire Mangemort !"

 

Regulus pâlit et Arès regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Mais Lennart l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

 

"Vous vous trompez, Black. Vous valez mille fois mieux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous n'avez fait que vous défendre et venger vos amis ; ce sont des motifs admirables. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la soif de sang de Lord Voldemort."

 

Arès renifla, peu convaincu. Puis il se tourna vers son père, étrangement silencieux et blafard. "Je suis désolé père. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, et encore moins vous offenser."

 

Il avait enfin retrouvé un ton de voix plus maîtrisé. Soulagé, il s'enhardit et continua. "Je trouve que vous vous battez vraiment bien." Le vouvoiement lui avait paru plus approprié au vu de la situation mais lorsque la phrase quitta sa bouche et plana entre eux il la regretta. Certaines choses devraient rester silencieuses…

 

Regulus sourit à cette dernière remarque. "Toi aussi, toi aussi. J'ai vu comment tu as réussi face à Sirius, c'est vraiment admirable."

 

Arès sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il se sentait fier ou honteux. Trop de choses tournaient dans son crâne pour qu'il puisse y mettre de l'ordre.

 

 _Tu veux de l'aide ?_ demanda sarcastiquement la voix. _Après tout, je suis sûrement le mieux placé pour…_

 

'Tais-toi.'

 

La voix lui obéit. Il retint un sourire de satisfaction et se tourna de nouveau vers Lennart.

 

"Quant à la prophétie…"

 

"Je l'ai entendue" répondit-il.

 

"Elle dit vraiment que je suis le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort ?" demanda Arès, bien qu'il connût déjà la réponse à sa question.

 

Ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué et il y avait pensé entretemps. Il était né le trente-et-un juillet, _'lorsque le septième mois mourût'_ , et ses parents s'étaient battus contre Voldemort. Il avait une marque faite par le mage noir lui-même - sa cicatrice. Ce qui l'intriguait plus en revanche était la fin de la prophétie : ' _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit'._ Cela ne voulait rien dire.

 

"De façon générale, oui" acquiesça Lennart. "Tu es l'Elu du monde sorcier. Du point de vue des mages blancs, en tout cas."

 

"Mais, je suis un mage noir !" protesta Arès. Il ne pouvait pas le nier après ce qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

 

"Il ne fait aucun doute que vous n'avez rien à voir avec l'Ordre du Phénix" confirma-t-il. "En réalité, vous êtes plus proche d'être leur ennemi que leur allié…"

 

Arès fut saisi par l'ironie de la situation. Le seul camp auquel il pouvait décemment se rallier, au vu de ses capacités et de son inclination naturelle pour les Arts de la magie noire, était celui de Voldemort, meurtrier de ses parents et leader tyrannique et mégalomane. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de devenir Mangemort, si c'était pour servir cet affreux Lord. En fait, sa place "naturelle" dans la guerre, celle qu'on lui avait allouée avant même qu'il naisse, était celle du sauveur des mages blancs, de l'exterminateur de Voldemort. S'il voulait endosser ce rôle, ce qui était déjà presque impossible comme il était un mage noir, il devrait lutter contre sa famille adoptive, contre ses amis et contre ses semblables, les mages noirs. _Grosso modo_ , il était posé au milieu d'une guerre où on lui avait donné un rôle central mais où il ne pouvait rentrer dans aucune des "cases" disponibles. Il était seul.

 

Il éclata de rire, d'un rire hystérique et incontrôlable. Il était fichu.

 

Son père s'avança vers lui, le front ridé d'inquiétude. Arès recula d'un pas, son rire mourant brutalement et laissant place à une colère mêlée de frustration. Il se tourna vers Lennart.

 

"Si vous n'étiez pas venu me chercher chez les Dursley, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Tout aurait été plus simple ! J'aurais été élevé avec les mages blancs à Poudlard et Dumbledore m'aurait aidé !"

 

Lennart ricana. "Oui, c'est une certitude. Vous seriez un gentil petit garçon bien élevé et prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver le monde. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour refaire l'histoire…"

 

"Ah bon ? Vous n'avez même pas l'audace d'avouer vos erreurs ?"

 

"Je n'étais qu'un messager" répondit-il en prenant une voix plus douce. "Je n'ai jamais voulu te mentir…"

 

Un horrible soupçon naquit en Arès. Il se rappela de sa première discussion avec Lennart en terrasse à Amsterdam et comment celui-ci lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était "l'icône de la Lumière".

 

"Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ?" fit Arès d'une voix sifflante. "Dès le début, vous connaissiez le contenu de la prophétie !"

 

Lennart soupira. "J'en connaissais les grandes lignes, oui."

 

La mâchoire d'Arès se décrocha sous l'aveu. "Et vous me l'aviez cachée ? Et toi aussi ?" continua-t-il en se tournant vers son père. "C'est pour ça que Lucius Malfoy a demandé que je sois accepté à Durmstrang, c'est pour ça que tu m'as adopté ? Pour me mettre dans votre poche et que votre Maître ne soit pas mis en danger ?"

 

Lennart rit. "N'importe quoi, Black ! Je ne comprends même pas comment de telles idioties ont pu naître dans votre cerveau ! Assurément, Lucius Malfoy ne connaissait pas la prophétie, ni votre père d'ailleurs. Le premier avait reconnu un puissant mage noir en vous et a voulu vous donner les moyens de développer vos capacités en venant ici et il avait parfaitement raison. Quant à votre père, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous doutiez encore de ses motivations, après…"

 

"C'est bon, Jonatan" dit doucement Regulus. "Laisse Arès tranquille, il a passé une nuit difficile, ce n'est pas le moment de l'embêter."

 

Lennart obéit et Arès ricana devant l'expression froissée de son professeur. Il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher en avant et de murmurer : "et quel est votre camp à vous, Professeur ? Vous devez bien avoir donné votre loyauté à quelqu'un, humm ?"

 

Il reçut un regard noir en réponse. "Ce que je fais de ma vie ne vous regarde en rien, petit imbécile. Vous ne connaissez rien au monde autour de vous et à la façon dont il fonctionne, je ne m'attendrais même pas à ce que vous compreniez un mot de ce que je dis."

 

Regulus soupira, ce qui fit se taire brusquement le professeur de Magie noire. "Tu as pris beaucoup trop de risques" dit-il à Arès. "J'ai eu tellement peur. Je ne pouvais rien faire, de risque de te trahir. S'il te plaît, la prochaine fois qu'il te vient l'idée de faire une chose de ce genre, viens me demander mon aide. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à trouver ta place dans le monde sorcier."

 

Les yeux d'Arès se remirent à le piquer et il dissimula son émotion en se rasseyant sur la chaise à côté de son père. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa façade de neutralité il se tourna à nouveau vers son père. "Merci" dit-il simplement.

 

Ayant retrouvé son sang-froid, il posa la question qui l'embêtait depuis le début de la conversation. "Et pour Dhyste ? Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ? Il faut que je rencontre ses parents ?"

 

Regulus sursauta. "C'est hors de question. Tu ne sais rien, tu n'as rien vu et tes amis non plus."

 

"Quoi ?!" s'exclama Arès, indigné. "Tu veux qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Alors que c'est de ma faute, en plus ?"

 

"On ne peut pas se permettre de dire que tu étais là-bas, Arès" répondit doucement son père. "C'est dur mais c'est comme ça. Officiellement, elle sera portée disparue."

 

Arès tremblait de rage. Il était scandalisé ; ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça ! Rien qu'en souvenir de Dhyste… Sa gorge se serra de nouveau. "C'est horrible" croassa-t-il.

 

"Imagine les ennuis que tu aurais si on apprenait que tu as traîné un groupe d'étudiants à Londres" rationnalisa Regulus. "Déjà tu serais renvoyé et tes amis aussi, mais en plus tout le monde comprendrait que tu es Harry Potter."

 

Arès renifla. A ce moment, il s'en fichait royalement qu'on pense qu'il soit le Survivant ou pas. "Et alors ?" fit-il, excédé.

 

"Et alors, si ton identité est révélée, tout le monde va se battre pour t'avoir" cracha Lennart. "Regulus sera puni voire éliminé par Voldemort pour lui avoir occulté la vérité. Tes amis seront torturés pour révéler des informations sur toi. Tu ne comprends donc pas tous les enjeux qui t'entourent ?! Tu seras entraîné de force dans la guerre et tu ne pourras rien choisir !"

 

"C'est déjà le cas, n'est-ce pas ?" aboya Arès. "Je n'ai pas le choix, quoi qu'il arrive je dois participer à la guerre !"

 

"C'est entièrement différent" dit doucement Regulus en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. "Il y a un gouffre entre subir une pression extérieure et choisir toi-même quand et où tu iras."

 

Arès détourna les yeux, essayant de maîtriser sa colère. Depuis la dernière heure, il passait sans arrêt d'un état d'esprit à un autre et ça commençait à le fatiguer.

 

"J'en ai assez" lâcha-t-il en se levant. "Je n'en veux plus, de cette vie. Laissez-moi tranquille et faites comme bon vous semble, j'en ai rien à faire."

 

Les deux adultes ne le retinrent pas, sûrement conscients que s'ils le faisaient il exploserait de nouveau. Sa tête lui semblait si pleine qu'il doutait venir un jour à bout de toutes les interrogations et de tous les doutes qui l'assaillaient. Il marcha lentement vers la porte, les jambes courbatues. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était fatigué.

 

"Arès ?" l'appela Regulus. "Ne me dis pas que tu as subi un Doloris ?"

 

Il se retourna vers son père et hocha la tête.

 

"Oh par Morgane !" jura son père. "Tu aurais dû le dire ! Ça doit être douloureux, non ? Assieds-toi de nouveau, je vais te chercher une potion dans mes appartements…"

 

A contrecoeur, il obéit. Il se retrouva seul face à Lennart, à son grand désespoir. Il tenta d'ignorer tant bien que mal son professeur, mais c'était plutôt dur car celui-ci le fixait sans même cligner des yeux.

 

"Quoi ?" cracha-t-il, exaspéré.

 

Lennart fit un sourire mauvais. "Vous avez une retenue avec moi tous les soirs de la semaine jusqu'aux vacances, ce même pendant vos examens de fin d'année."

 

"Merlin !" soupira Arès. "Vous êtes un affreux bonhomme !"

 

Son sourire s'agrandit, creusant la longue cicatrice qui entaillait sa joue gauche. "Et vous êtes un gamin insupportablement impertinent. Nous sommes quittes. En plus, ces retenues répétées nous donnent une excuse formidable pour parfaire votre entraînement."

 

La mâchoire d'Arès se décrocha de surprise. "Comment ça ?" souffla-t-il, éberlué.

 

"Oh, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle" expliqua Lennart. "Des sessions d'entraînement privées, rien que vous et moi. Vous avez réussi à vous en tirer hier soir mais vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Vous manquez d'expérience et on va y remédier."

 

Arès haussa les épaules. "Comme vous voulez, vieil homme."

 

Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais il était impatient d'être à ces fameuses séances. L'année passée à s'exercer seul dans son coin lui avait paru interminable. Et en plus, Lennart était un mage noir talentueux et puissant qui avait l'expérience du combat, comme en témoignait sa cicatrice. Peu importe les choix qu'il ferait ensuite, ça ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

 

Son père revint avec trois fioles de potions différentes. "Tiens, bois-ça. Ça te fera du bien."

 

Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau de son professeur de Magie noire, quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentait comme neuf. Il était de nouveau capable de maintenir ses boucliers d'Occlumancie. Quelques heures de sommeil et il serait en pleine forme. Il traversa la cour de Durmstrang, regardant au loin le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Toute la longue vallée boisée était recouverte d'un léger manteau de brume dorée sous le soleil rouge. Une impression étrangère lui tordit les entrailles face à cette aube dorée qui n'en finissait pas, qui durait toute la nuit, remuant des sentiments qui lui étaient inconnus. Il s'arrêta face à la vallée, sur la pelouse du château, la tête légère comme dans un rêve.

 

Un souvenir surgit de nulle part dans son esprit. Il était face à un paysage similaire, il y a très longtemps... ses bras musclés étaient couverts de lourds bijoux dorés et un grand dragon qui ne ressemblait en rien aux espèces qu'il connaissait se tenait à ses côtés. Debout sur une falaise, il regardait une forêt s'étirer paresseusement à l'aurore sous un soleil rouge.

 

Il secoua la tête. Il devenait fou, à présent. Jamais il n'avait vécu un moment pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

 

-OoO-

 

 

Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall d'entrée de son foyer, il fut étonné de voir que l'horloge indiquait six heures du matin. Déjà deux élèves de huitième année travaillaient dans la grande salle d'études, ce qui ne surprit aucunement Arès. A Durmstrang, on ne rigolait pas avec les études et les dernières années étaient particulièrement corsées.

 

Il monta au premier étage et parcourut le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que quelqu'un l'attendait devant sa porte. Lyra était assise par terre et entourait ses genoux de ses bras. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit Arès approcher et il vit alors que ses yeux étaient rouges, comme si elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Elle avait l'air tellement perdue… Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle enfouit silencieusement sa tête dans son cou et se raccrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

 

Finalement ça rassura Arès, de savoir que Lyra était là, bien vivante. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans parler, profitant de la présence réconfortante de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment il se redressa, les jambes ankylosées par la position inconfortable qu'il avait adoptée.

 

"Viens, allons dans le petit salon."

 

Il la soutint pendant le trajet. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas dormi ni pris de potions et elle n'avait aucune force. Il l'installa dans un canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle, passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Quelques charmes de Discrétion plus tard sur la porte de la pièce, il se retourna vers elle.

 

"Veux-tu parler ?"

 

"Je suis tellement soulagée de voir que tu vas bien. Mais… Dhyste… ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

 

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Mais même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse, elle avait peut-être besoin qu'Arès la lui dise à voix haute. Il rassembla son courage à deux mains.

 

"Elle est morte."

 

Lyra grimaça et Arès eut peur qu'elle se remette à pleurer devant lui. Incertain sur la manière dont il devait se comporter, il lui caressa doucement l'épaule alors que son esprit vagabondait.

 

Il avait l'impression de devenir sans cœur. Déjà, sa mort le laissait presque indifférent au point qu'il puisse en parler. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'après tout, il avait tellement de sources de préoccupation qu'il ne pouvait même pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement. D'un coup, son monde s'était transformé en un véritable chaos et il n'arrivait pas à le reconstruire.

 

"Et cet homme ?" demanda encore Lyra d'une voix blanche.

 

Arès se rappela l'expression choquée de Lyra après qu'il ait tué le sorcier aux cheveux de paille. Elle l'avait regardée comme si elle était effrayée par lui, comme s'il était un monstre. Ça lui fit l'effet d'un poignard au cœur.

 

"Tu l'as tué, pas vrai ? Il y avait tellement de sang…"

 

"Oui" dit simplement Arès. "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…"

 

Lyra fronça les sourcils. "Je n'ai pas eu peur de toi, Arès. J'ai eu peur pour toi. Tu avais l'air à moitié fou, comme si tu étais possédé…" Elle semblait chercher ses mots. "Comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre…"

 

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. "Je reconnais que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal."

 

La jeune sorcière semblait avoir retrouvé son calme. Elle se détendait petit à petit. "Et la magie que tu as faite ? C'était la même qu'en première année, non ? Quand tu avais repoussé le dragon ?"

 

Il hocha la tête. Il lui raconta comment il avait appris à maîtriser sa magie accidentelle quand il était plus jeune, puis comment il avait découvert que c'était une forme de magie très rare et comment il s'était exercé pendant des mois et des mois pour avoir plus de contrôle dessus. Enfin, il lui dit qu'elle s'était débloquée. A ce moment, il hésita. Lyra se doutait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas trop s'il devait lui dire comment et pourquoi sa magie avait été débloquée.

 

Finalement, il lui révéla tout. Le sacrifice de sa mère qui avait créé une protection, son lien avec Voldemort… Lyra parut effrayée.

 

"Et tu as gardé tout ça pour toi pendant si longtemps ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. "Comment fais-tu pour vivre avec un lien mental avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?!"

 

Il chassa la question d'un geste de la main. "Ce qui m'inquiète c'est d'être influencé malgré moi par lui. J'ai l'impression… tu ne te moques pas de moi, hein ? J'ai l'impression de devenir quelqu'un de mauvais."

 

"Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une bêtise pareille ?" s'étonna Lyra d'une voix faible. "Je te connais, tu es gentil et généreux et…"

 

"J'ai tué ma tante Marge quand j'avais dix ans" la coupa-t-il. Les yeux de son amie s'agrandirent. "Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais en tout cas tout le monde le croit. Ça ne me fait rien du tout de voir Voldemort assassiner ou tuer des gens. Et avant que… avant qu'on se retrouve près de l'arcade, j'ai tué un Auror. Et puis j'ai tué le sorcier de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et le pire… J'ai aimé ça."

 

C'était à son tour à elle de le réconforter. Elle lui sourit gentiment et l'attira plus près de lui dans une étreinte apaisante. "Ce n'est pas grave, Arès" dit-elle de sa voix douce. "Tu es juste confus, c'est normal. Après que Dhyste… enfin, il s'est passé tellement de choses cette nuit que ça peut se comprendre si tes sentiments se sont embrouillés. Je pense que tu as vu trop de choses trop jeunes ; tu n'étais qu'un bébé quand tu as vu la mort pour la première fois… Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu te transformes en méchant bonhomme." Elle prit son menton et le releva pour qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux. "Moi je te fais entièrement confiance. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je sais que tu es capable d'aimer et de donner autour de toi. Ne fais pas attention au reste. Tant que tu restes toi-même et fidèle à tes amis, tout le reste n'a _aucune_ importance."

 

Emu, il la serra plus fort contre lui. A entendre Lyra, tout était simple, vraiment. Après tout, ça pouvait être simple tout le temps s'il le choisissait.

 

Il choisit donc de ne plus se poser de questions à présent. Il ferait ce qu'il pensait être juste et il protègerait ceux qu'ils aiment. La catastrophe de cette nuit ne se reproduirait plus, jura-t-il.

 

"Et la prophétie ?" demanda Lyra après quelques minutes de silence.

 

Arès renifla dédaigneusement. "Je m'en fiche. Pour l'instant, elle n'a aucune importance."

 

"Mais pourtant elle te désigne comme l'ennemi numéro un du Seigneur des Ténèbres…"

 

"Oui, peut-être. En tout cas il est sûr et certain qu'il fera tout pour me tuer plus que jamais. Mais il ne peut pas me trouver à Durmstrang, non ?"

 

Lyra acquiesça.

 

Ils passèrent encore une petite heure ensemble, à parler de choses et d'autres. Lyra était très intriguée par sa magie sans baguette et il lui fit une petite démonstration en faisant apparaître un petit oiseau chanteur de nulle part. Enchantée, son amie insista pour assister à un de ses entraînements. Arès retint un soupir. Maintenant qu'il avait tout raconté à Lyra, il ne serait jamais tranquille…

 

-OoO-

 

 

Après quelques maigres heures de sommeil, il se leva en grognant. Face à son miroir il examina attentivement son visage. 'Voici à quoi ressemble un meurtrier' se disait-il en se jaugeant lui-même du regard.

 

Avec le temps, ses traits devenaient de plus en plus fins. Son nez droit ressemblait de plus en plus à celui de Regulus, en un peu moins pointu peut-être. Ses yeux en amande verts s'assombrissaient au fil des années et ses cheveux avaient poussé. Il avait adopté la coupe qui seyait à un adolescent de Sang-pur : jusqu'aux épaules avec quelques mèches plus courtes encadrant son visage. Il avait grandi et n'était plus tout petit au milieu des autres, il était beaucoup plus grand que la plupart des filles de son année même s'il n'était pas non plus un géant à côté de ses camarades masculins. A vrai dire, il savait qu'il était devenu assez séduisant. Il savait qu'il avait 'hérité' de Sirius et de Regulus - d'ailleurs, c'était un trait commun à tous les Black - il avait hérité de cette élégance naturelle et de ce maintien de Sang-pur. Sans se vanter, il était un des garçons de son année les plus beaux.

 

Mais derrière ce beau visage se cachait un être sombre et mauvais qui avait tué avec une cruauté exemplaire deux personnes et avait adoré ça. Il était étonné que ça ne se voie pas à l'extérieur. Il se sentait si horrible à l'intérieur, pourquoi son apparence était-elle impeccable ? Pourquoi le sang n'avait pas taché sa peau ? Pourquoi le rouge ne s'était pas infiltré insidieusement sous sa peau ?

 

Il repensa à tout le sang et à tout le gore qui avaient tapissé la salle circulaire au Département des Mystères et il aurait eu envie d'être dégoûté, d'avoir la nausée ou même de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes plutôt que de ressentir _ça_. Cette impression de contentement.

 

Il se pencha vers le miroir et scruta ses yeux, y cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Même une minuscule lueur de peur aurait suffi à le rassurer. Mais son reflet était désespérément égal à lui-même : impassible. Qu'était-il devenu ?

 

Les paroles de Lyra lui revinrent en mémoire et il étouffa un ricanement désabusé. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il continue à vivre comme si de rien n'était ; tout le monde attendait qu'il soit fort et se taise et aille de l'avant. Lui, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, la nemesis de Voldemort. Le ricanement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et raisonna dans le silence lourd qui l'entourait.

 

Ainsi, la prophétie était telle que la Gazette l'avait dit. N'était-ce pas ironique ? Il avait passé les derniers mois à éviter d'y penser, obsédé par l'idée de la consulter par lui-même dans l'espoir que la journaliste se soit trompée. Et finalement elle dépassait ses pires soupçons. Il n'était pas seulement prophétisé comme le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, non ; il était aussi apparemment obligé de l'éliminer car "aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit".

 

Il sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler une robe de sorcier pour aller ouvrir à la personne qui attendait dehors.

 

Il fut plutôt surpris de constater que c'était son père, tenant un journal sous le bras. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un professeur dans le Foyer. Il le fit entrer et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

 

"Tu dois te demander pourquoi je viens te chercher jusqu'ici. Il y a du nouveau. Tiens, lis, c'est le Sorcier du Dimanche."

 

Un peu angoissé, Arès se saisit du journal et parcourut la première page du regard. Un article assez succin mentionnait une attaque de Mangemorts au Ministère de la Magie, sans rien préciser. Mais ce qui attira son regard fut un encadré un peu plus bas.

 

_" **Lettre ouverte à Harry Potter, par Mr le Ministre Rufus Scrimgeour**._

_Mr Potter,_

_Nous  avons conscience de vous avoir traité avec peu de tact en laissant la Gazette du Sorcier lancer de telles rumeurs sur vous en fin d'année dernière. Nous nous en excusons sincèrement._

_Nous voudrions nous racheter et avoir une occasion de témoigner de nos meilleurs sentiments à votre égard. C'est pourquoi nous vous invitons à contacter le Ministère en vous adressant directement à moi-même ; nous vous accorderons une entrevue dans les meilleurs délais et en toute discrétion._

_Veuillez agréer, Mr Potter, l'expression de notre profond respect."_

 

 

Arès n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le Ministre faisait fort ! Il faisait comme si la prophétie n'existait pas pour rassurer les foules tout en essayant de l'attirer dans ses filets. Mais il ne laissait pas manipuler si facilement. Il repoussa le journal.

 

"Ce n'est pas tout" poursuivit Regulus. "Le Directeur Karkaroff m'a convoqué tout à l'heure pour m'annoncer que Dumbledore avait pris contact avec lui dans la matinée. Apparemment il soupçonne Durmstrang d'abriter Harry Potter."

 

"QUOI ?"

 

"Il n'a pas donné de raisons officielles mais suite aux évènements de la nuit dernière il a dû reconstruire quelques pièces du puzzle. Il a vu qu'Harry Potter était accompagné d'un groupe de jeunes sorciers tous entraînés au duel et à la magie noire alors que c'est un type d'éducation plutôt rare dans les écoles. Non seulement il a compris ou on lui a rapporté que tu faisais de la Magie noire, mais en plus il a vu avec quelle facilité déconcertante vous vous êtes faits passer pour des Mangemorts. Des indices qui pointent tous vers Durmstrang."

 

"Mais de toute façon il ne peut pas me trouver, n'est-ce pas ? Les charmes de protection…"

 

"Oui" acquiesça son père. "Il ne peut rien faire et personne ne peut te trahir. Il faut juste être prudent et éviter Dumbledore maintenant."

 

"Comme si j'allais me balader sous son nez" souffla Arès.

 

Il réussit à tirer un sourire de son père et ça le fit sourire à son tour.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Il passa la journée au Foyer, à lire un traité de magie noire. Lyra lui demanda le soir pourquoi il n'était pas allé voir Ludwig à l'infirmerie. En vérité il n'osait pas y aller. Il se sentait coupable de la situation et il n'avait pas la force de faire face à ses amis.

 

"Vas-y, Arès" insista-t-elle le lendemain midi pendant le repas. "Je sais exactement ce que tu penses et je t'assure que ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'idioties. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ton plan était formidable et chacun d'entre nous a commis des erreurs. Morgane soit louée, si tu n'avais pas été là, nous y aurions tous laissé notre peau !"

 

Il pencha la tête en signe d'assentiment d'un geste peu convaincu. Malgré tout il se promit d'y aller entre son dernier cours et la 'retenue' avec Lennart - il n'aurait qu'à utiliser son Retourneur de temps pour être à l'heure à sa retenue.

 

Pendant toute la journée il fut mal à l'aise à chaque fois que les professeurs demandaient où était Miss Nicolau et que personne ne répondait. Même Lennart joua le jeu et posa la question comme s'il ne connaissait pas le sort qu'avait subi Dhyste.

 

A la fin de l'après-midi il prit comme prévu, son malaise grandissant de minute en minute, le chemin de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Lyra et des autres, à qui il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler. Ludwig était toujours alité mais il était moins pâle que lorsqu'Arès l'avait vu pour la dernière fois et en plus il était assis contre la tête de lit. Il releva la tête d'un épais volume et lui adressa un grand sourire.

 

"Je suis content que tu sois venu."

 

La gêne d'Arès se dissolvait un peu. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Tout est de ma faute."

 

"Ce n'est pas grave" le rassura Ludwig. "Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. D'ailleurs, heureusement que tu étais là sinon… j'y serai passé aussi."

 

Anvald tendit une bourse en cuir à Arès. "Elle est vide" déclara-t-il. "Il en restait juste assez."

 

"Au moins, elle aura été utile" sourit Arès.

 

Lorsqu'il quitta l'infirmerie une heure plus tard il avait le cœur beaucoup plus léger. Ses amis ne lui en voulaient pas et avaient même cherché à le réconforter pour la mort de Dhyste. Finalement, il n'était pas si maudit que ça.

 

Il effectua un tour de Retourneur de Temps et se rendit pile à temps pour sa 'retenue' avec Lennart. Il passa les deux heures suivantes à parler de techniques de duel avec son professeur ; celui-ci avait jugé qu'il fallait qu'il se ménage car il avait passé un week-end éprouvant. Frustré et vexé d'être traité comme un enfant, Arès fit tout pour se montrer le plus désagréable possible. C'était puéril mais ça lui fit du bien. Son professeur lui répondit avec des piques acerbes et se montra indulgent ; finalement, quand ils se quittèrent il lui sembla même qu'il souriait en coin. Décidément, ce vieil homme était louche.

 

-OoO-

 

 

La vie avait repris son cours, bien qu'elle semblait se dérouler beaucoup plus doucement. A la fin de la semaine Rosabella Conti, la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Odin, vint le trouver et lui passa un savon pour s'être débrouillé pour avoir des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année et louper tous les entraînements. Ils parvinrent à un accord quand elle décida de faire un entraînement les dimanches matins.

                                                                 

Finalement ses 'retenues' avec Lennart devinrent plus sérieuses. Ce qui était censé être des séances d'entraînement devinrent en réalité des séquences de duel acharné. Pour la peine, ils utilisèrent la salle spéciale de duel située dans les cachots du château dans une immense pièce rectangulaire entourée de gradins ; cette salle n'était en générale utilisée qu'à partir de la cinquième année ou pour des tournois à l'échelle de l'école.

 

Son professeur ne se retenait pas et il faisait un adversaire coriace. Pour l'instant, ils ne s'entraînaient qu'avec la baguette magique dans la main droite et l'épée dans la main gauche. Il l'informa que d'ici quelques semaines il essayerait d'y inclure la magie sans baguette dans le cas d'Arès. En attendant, cela l'obligeait à développer son adresse d'escrimeur et à utiliser un répertoire de sortilèges de plus en plus étendu. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu croire Arès, Lennart se montra très ouvert et l'encouragea à apprendre aussi des sorts de magie blanche légère afin de pouvoir s'adapter à toutes les situations imaginables.

 

Le reste de son temps, il le passait avec ses amis. Personne ne semblait le blâmer pour la tragédie du Département des Mystères et en fait, Arès se sentait beaucoup mieux en leur présence. Tout devenait simple et il oubliait la guerre.

 

Fin mai eut lieu le match contre Baldr. Arès lutta au coude à coude contre Krum mais ne réussit pas à attraper le Vif avant lui. L'équipe ne le blâma pas pour leur défaite car après tout, qui pouvait vaincre Krum trois fois d'affilée ? Celui-ci manifesta de nouveau sa joie d'avoir joué contre Arès et puis lorsque Rosabella compta les points qu'ils avaient eu lors de cette saison et les informa qu'ils avaient gagné la Coupe ils firent la fête pendant la nuit entière au Foyer.

 

Après deux semaines sans nouvelles de Dhyste, les professeurs cessèrent d'appeler son nom et personne n'en parla plus à Durmstrang. Les élèves qui ne savaient pas la vérité se contentèrent d'ignorer son absence. D'après son père, le directeur l'avait tout simplement portée disparue et après des recherches infructueuses sur l'île avait laissé le problème en suspens.

 

Tout était revenu à la normale

 

Quelque chose avait changé, cependant. Il mit du temps à s'en rendre compte, plusieurs jours en fait, mais il comprit bien vite que ses camarades avaient développé une sorte d'admiration envers lui. Ce qui était plutôt perturbant. A chaque fois qu'il parlait ils l'écoutaient avec une attention inhabituellement démesurée et quand il ne parlait pas ils lui jetaient fréquemment des coups d'œil en coin, sollicitant silencieusement sa participation ou guettant son avis sur la discussion en cours.

 

Cela gênait énormément Arès ; il faisait comme si de rien n'était mais il avait souvent envie de leur crier qu'il ne méritait pas autant d'attentions.

 

Toutefois, cela lui fit penser à Dimitri Krol. Le garçon lui avait dit qu'il avait ses propres partisans, à la manière de Voldemort et de Dumbledore, et il pensait avoir assez de pouvoir et d'influence pour être indépendant dans la guerre. Perplexe, Arès avait laissé cet élément de côté. Maintenant que ça lui revenait à l'esprit… et bien, il devait avouer que c'était une excellente idée.

 

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'ambition de se prétendre assez puissant pour être indépendant. Il savait qu'il était idiot de penser que des adolescents pourraient faire face à des Mangemorts ou l'Ordre du Phénix, entraînés et expérimentés. Cependant, quelque part, en entraînant à chaque fois ses amis avec lui dans ses aventures, que ça soit pour explorer un souterrain interdit ou voler une prophétie, il avait agi exactement comme Dimitri. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il les avait 'utilisés' pour mener à bien ses propres buts. Autant en seconde année ils avaient vraiment agi en groupe et tout le monde avait participé à la planification, cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il leur avait imposé un plan et les avait commandés et aucun d'eux n'avait protesté. Ils semblaient plutôt contents, en réalité, comme en témoignait leur changement d'attitude.

 

Finalement les dires de Dimitri étaient censés. La meilleure façon de se protéger pour Arès n'était-elle pas d'avoir le plus de pouvoir possible ?

 

A la mi-juin, après les examens de fin d'année, il se décida à aborder le garçon.

 

"Krol, je peux te parler deux minutes ?" lui demanda-t-il en l'attirant dans un des salons du Foyer.

 

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Arès lança la bombe. "Tu avais proposé qu'on soit alliés. Je t'écoute."

 

Le visage de Dimitri s'éclaira. "Je vois que tu as enfin mûri. Il t'en a fallu du temps."

 

"Epargne-moi ton mépris et dis-moi ce que tu proposes."

 

Dimitri s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, le fixant d'un regard étrange. "Je m'intéresse à toi depuis très longtemps. Tu as réussi quelque chose d'incroyable quand tu étais bébé, prouvant que tu allais devenir un sorcier très puissant."

 

Les enchantements dus à l'adoption magique l'empêchaient de parler de façon claire mais Arès comprit sans trop de difficultés qu'il faisait allusion à la défaite de Voldemort. Il choisit de ne pas le contredire - un mythe le précédait et il comptait bien en profiter dans ce cas précis.

 

Dimitri poursuivit, une lueur amusée dans le regard. "Tu es un mage noir, moi aussi ; tu es l'ennemi de Voldemort, moi aussi. Soyons alliés."

 

Arès cacha sa surprise. "Comment ça, tu es l'ennemi de Voldemort ?"

 

L'autre rit. "Tu croyais vraiment que tous les mages noirs d'Europe seraient ses partisans ? C'est loin d'être le cas. Nous sommes nombreux à vouloir autre chose qu'un fou mégalomane pour diriger les Forces du mal. Je suis juste celui qui va prendre le contrôle de ces gens."

 

Les yeux d'Arès se réduisirent à des fentes. " _Qui_ es-tu ?"

 

Dimitri croisa nonchalamment ses bras derrière sa nuque et croisa ses jambes, un petit sourire supérieur aux lèvres. "Exactement ce que je viens de dire. Je vais devenir le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres d'Europe."

 

Arès mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il avait entendu. Il éclata de rire. "Tu crois sérieusement pouvoir défier Voldemort ? Non, Krol, je crois que tu te méprends." Arès se pencha en avant, les yeux allumés d'un véritable feu. "Face à lui, tu n'as aucune chance. Tu n'as pas idée de sa puissance. Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il ne montre aucune pitié, à quel point il est prêt à tout pour atteindre ses buts. C'est un génie, Krol. Et il a des centaines et des centaines de sorciers à son service, sans compter les créatures magiques qui se sont alliées à lui. Il te réduira en poussière avant même que tu aies levé ta baguette !"

 

Le sourire de Dimitri s'effaça. "Tu n'es pas l'ennemi de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

Arès chassa la remarque d'un geste de la main. "Ce n'est pas là le problème. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut vraiment que tu sois prêt à l'affronter avant de le faire sinon ça te coûtera cher."

 

"Je suis flatté que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine" lui répondit-il. "Quand je disais que j'avais beaucoup de pouvoir et d'influence sur les mages noirs d'Europe, j'étais très sérieux. Dès que je sortirai de cette école j'aurais des centaines de sorciers et de sorcières de tous les âges pour me soutenir. Toute l'Europe des mages noirs sera derrière moi. Et qu'est-ce que Voldemort aura, lui ? Quelques Mangemorts et une poignée de Détraqueurs ? Dans le pire des cas il aura conquis le Royaume-Uni et je devrai le récupérer. Ce n'est pas si difficile."

 

"Tu es vraiment, vraiment fou. Je le savais avant mais à ce point… Comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que tes rêves deviendront réalité ?"

 

"Mais ce ne sont pas des rêves, Black. Tout cela est bien réel. Ça a déjà commencé et tu le sais."

 

Quelque chose revint soudain en tête à Arès. "Quel est le vieil homme qui t'entraîne ?"

 

"Tu vois," ricana Krol, "tu comprends vite. Les adultes me prennent _très_ au sérieux."

 

Sachant qu'il l'en dévoilerait pas plus, Arès laissa tomber. "Et tu veux que je devienne un de tes partisans ?"

 

"Je ne te ferai pas cet affront" protesta Dimitri. "Tu vaux bien plus que ça. Non, je voulais simplement te proposer mon aide - si tu m'offres la tienne en retour bien entendu. Nous pouvons unir nos forces pour mener les mages noirs."

 

Le visage d'Arès se ferma. "Je ne sais pas encore quel camp supporter dans la guerre."

 

"Crée ton propre camp, alors" suggéra Dimitri, un sourire en coin. "Et allies-toi à moi, comme ça on sera assez puissants pour que même Voldemort nous prenne au sérieux."

 

Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais même pas si je dois être contre Voldemort."

 

"Ce n'est pas grave" le rassura l'autre. "En attendant de faire ton choix, nous pourrions en profiter pour nous entraîner ensemble, au moins. Enfin, réfléchis et revient me voir en septembre."

 

Quelque chose disait à Arès que Dimitri était persuadé qu'il ne rejoindrait jamais les rangs de Voldemort.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Il sentait une sorte d'urgence pour choisir le chemin qu'il emprunterait. Cette prophétie… devait-il en tenir compte ou pas ? La condamnait-il à pourchasser Voldemort pour le reste de sa vie ?

 

Lors du dernier cours de Divination, Daniela Simon, le professeur, mentionna brièvement les prophéties.

 

"Nous parlerons des prophéties l'année prochaine, à un niveau d'études bien supérieur à celui des livres sur le sujet. Vous verrez, c'est un sujet passionnant."

 

A la fin du cours, Arès s'attarda. Lorsque les quatre autres élèves eurent quitté la salle il aborda le professeur. Malgré tous ses efforts, son regard resta fixé sur l'énorme verrue qu'elle avait sur le nez. De près, celle-ci paraissait encore plus grosse.  

 

"Professeur, excusez-moi de vous déranger…"

 

"Oh, mais rassurez-vous Mr Black, il n'en est rien. Qu'avez-vous à me demander ?"

 

"Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'en dire plus sur les prophéties ?"

 

Le visage du professeur devint tout à coup très sérieux. "Que voulez-vous savoir ?"

 

"Je voulais savoir si les prophéties se réalisaient toujours, s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de les contourner."

 

Daniela Simon s'appuya sur son bureau, le dévisageant avec une expression indescriptible. "Il faut avoir conscience, Mr Black, que les prophéties sont toujours vraies. Elles ne peuvent être contournées et si on les ignore, elles se réalisent tout de même." Arès lui jeta un regard dépité. "Mais ce n'est pas tout. Si elles sont toujours vraies, elles ne sont qu'un pan de la vérité. Les choses sont toujours beaucoup plus complexes en réalité. C'est pourquoi leur interprétation est si difficile. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elles veulent dire exactement."

 

"Mais…" protesta Arès.

 

"Dans le cas qui vous intéresse, c'est différent" poursuivit la femme. "Cette prophétie a été formulée de façon très habile pour ne montrer qu'une facette de la vérité, peu importe les interprétations qui peuvent en être faites."

 

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" demanda Arès en fronçant les sourcils.

 

"La prophétie faite par Sybille Trelawney au sujet d'Harry Potter ne propose qu'un chemin. Ne soyez pas étonné, mon enfant, bien sûr que je connais cette prophétie. Je suis une voyante, après tout… Et donc cette prophétie n'a aucune ouverture qui permet de l'éviter, contrairement aux prophéties normales. Elle semble inéluctable et les faits qu'elle décrit semblent figés à jamais."

 

"Comment ça ?"

 

"Réfléchissez, voyons, réfléchissez !" proféra-t-elle en agitant les bras en l'air. "Elle prédit un seul avenir possible. Ce n'est pas normal."

 

A présent, Arès était confus.

 

"Ne faites pas cette tête, mon enfant. Ça veut simplement dire que cette prophétie ne dit pas tout."

 

"Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne dit pas ?"

 

Elle fit bouger son nez et sa verrue se mit à danser. "Toutes les prophéties sont ouvertes, mais pas celle-là. Ça veut dire qu'elle est incomplète et donc qu'on ne peut s'y fier. Peut-être qu'il existe quelque chose pour la compléter, peut-être même qu'il y a une prophétie qui est censée aller avec celle-là."

 

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

 

"Mon enfant, cette prophétie, personne ne doit l'écouter ! Elle ne sert à rien, elle n'apprend rien !"

 

"Mais c'est une prophétie ! Et le début s'est déjà réalisé !"

 

Daniela Simon souffla. "Elle ne dit pas tout. Donc, il ne faut pas y faire attention. Les choses ne sont jamais figées, tout est possible. Si vous croyez en cette prophétie, vous la ferez se réaliser, même si vous luttez contre elle. Si au contraire vous ne lui accordez aucune attention, elle n'aura aucun sens."

 

Arès réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ainsi, cette prophétie était soi-disant incomplète. Le destin qu'elle lui programmait pouvait être ignoré, d'après son professeur. Mais le problème était qu'il n'était pas seul.

 

"Et si le parti opposé continue à croire en la prophétie ?"

 

Car si Voldemort était persuadé qu'il pouvait le vaincre, il ne le laisserait jamais en paix, ça Arès en était certain.

 

"Ça n'a pas d'importance" répondit le professeur. "Seuls les choix d'Harry Potter importent."

 

Il la remercia et prit congé avec de nouvelles pensées en tête. 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le soir même, à la Cérémonie de remise des médailles, il confia à Lyra tout ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche de son professeur à mi-voix, en attendant que le Directeur arrive. Dimitri, assis en face d'eux, leur jetait des regards soupçonneux.

 

"Et alors, tu crois vraiment qu'il y a une autre prophétie ?" demanda Lyra.

 

"C'est possible. En tout cas je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas au Ministère anglais." Il l'aurait remarquée, sinon. Il avait lu que les prophéties étaient conservées par les autorités du pays dans lequel elles étaient faites. Sybille Trelawney était, de toute évidence, une voyante anglaise. Cette autre prophétie devait provenir d'un autre pays.

 

Entretemps, le directeur Karkaroff avait fait son arrivée. Le silence se fit en l'attente des résultats de cette nouvelle année.

 

Quelques élèves à qui Arès n'avait jamais parlé furent récompensés. Ludwig, comme d'habitude, rafla la plupart des médailles. Dimitri reçut une médaille en Métamorphose. Finalement Arès fut appelé pour une récompense en Magie noire.

 

Satisfait, il consulta le parchemin où étaient inscrits tous ses résultats. Ils étaient assez bons, malgré l'agitation des derniers mois. Il était débout au milieu des élèves quand Karkaroff l'appela.

 

"Black ! Je voudrais vous voir cinq minutes, s'il vous plait."

 

Il le suivit dans le bureau directorial, la pièce la plus richement décorée du château (ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose en fait).

 

"Je voulais savoir si tout s'était bien passé, cette année ?" lui demanda Karkaroff. "Vous avez réussi à gérer votre emploi du temps ?"

 

"Je crois, Monsieur le Directeur" répondit poliment Arès.

 

"J'ai remarqué que vos résultats scolaires étaient largement plus bas que les années précédentes. Je pense que vous devriez abandonner une matière ou deux afin de pouvoir vous focaliser sur ce qui vous intéresse le plus."

 

"Monsieur, sauf votre respect, je préfère garder toutes mes options."

 

Le directeur lui rappela alors le déroulement des études à Durmstrang. Les options qu'il avait actuellement étaient pour des classes entre la Quatrième et la Sixième année incluses. Au-delà de la Sixième, il devrait choisir entre une et trois options parmi celles qu'il avait prises et parmi les cours qui étaient à ce moment son tronc commun. Pendant deux années il préparerait une Maîtrise dans une à trois matières avec la possibilité de suivre des cours dans de nouvelles matières comme la Nécromancie ou les Techniques de Duel et de Combats Avancées. Ceux qui préparaient une Maîtrise étudiaient la matière à un niveau beaucoup plus avancé qui tenait plus de la recherche, en réalité. A Durmstrang il existait des unités de recherche en Magie Noire, Métamorphose, etc., qui avançaient toujours plus loin dans l'élaboration de nouveaux sortilèges et la connaissance d'anciens. Mais pour être accepté dans une Maîtrise il fallait avoir d'excellents résultats.

 

"Etes-vous toujours décidé à suivre autant d'options ? Vous vous dispersez et vous risquez d'avoir peu de choix pour vos Maîtrises…"

 

"… je pourrais abandonner la Divination" choisit Arès. Après l'histoire de la prophétie, il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec cette matière de fous.

 

"Bien, c'est une sage décision. Cependant, vous avez toujours plus de quatre options, vous devez donc conserver le Retourneur de temps… Faites attention à l'utiliser avec prudence et sagesse" recommanda Karkaroff avant de le laisser partir.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Avec le retour des vacances il passa de nouveau du temps avec son père. Cet été, il comptait bien profiter du calme du château.

 

Mais ce n'était pas réellement des vacances. Lennart avait décidé d'augmenter la durée de leurs sessions à trois heures dans l'après-midi et lui donnait des tas de lectures en Magie noire, en techniques de défense et d'offensives, ce qui faisait qu'Arès ne pouvait pas réellement se reposer. Il ne protestait pas, bien au contraire.

 

 

_"Cher Draco,_

_Que dis-tu de se retrouver début août avec Lyra pour faire nos courses à Amsterdam ? Sans les parents, ça serait parfait._

_Elle m'a dit qu'il pleuvait depuis deux semaines en Angleterre. Et bien… il fait plus beau en Norvège !_

_Répond vite. Arès._

_Ps : Oui, oui, je parle météo."_

 

 

Arès, assis sur son rocher dans sa clairière, contemplait ses pensées en se nimbant de sa magie sans baguette. Deux mois auparavant, jour pour jour, Dhyste était passée au-delà du voile. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, son cœur se serra.

 

Il se remémora la déclaration qu'elle lui avait faite et la façon dont elle l'avait embrassé désespérément. Elle l'avait aimé. Lui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait. Il l'avait toujours appréciée et il avait ressenti quelque chose quand leurs lèvres étaient rentrées en contact. Etait-ce ça, l'amour ?

 

En tout cas, c'était injuste. Ils n'avaient même eu le temps de le vivre. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Elle était morte tellement jeune ! La bouffée de haine qu'il ressentait envers son assassin s'apaisa quand il se repassa la scène où il l'achevait avec cruauté. Seul ça lui avait permis de continuer à vivre. S'il ne s'était pas vengé… il n'imaginait même pas l'état de folie dans lequel il aurait été plongé.

 

Finalement, les Aurors et les partisans de Dumbledore n'utilisaient pas des méthodes bien différentes de celles des Mangemorts. Ils utilisaient même des Impardonnables, qui étaient de la Magie Noire ! Quel manque flagrant d'intégrité ! Visiblement, en temps de guerre, les deux camps pensaient que la fin justifiait les moyens…

 

Arès pensa avec un intérêt renouvelé à la proposition de Dimitri. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Rien. De nouveaux plans naquirent dans son esprit. Il deviendrait puissant. Dumbledore et Voldemort le considéreraient non pas comme un pantin mais comme une force à part entière. Il ne serait pas regardé comme une arme.

 

Il se figura les étapes qu'il aurait à franchir. D'abord s'entraîner, créer son camp et regrouper des partisans. Puis forger des alliances. Enfin, continuer à s'entraîner et rentrer dans la guerre en position de force. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, exprimant toute son envie d'aller de l'avant et de gagner en puissance. Oh, qu'il était impatient !

 

 

 


	11. Le Soleil Noir

_" **Lettre ouverte à Harry Potter, par Mr le Ministre Rufus Scrimgeour**._

_Mr Potter,_

_Pendant plus de deux mois nous avons respecté votre silence. Il est compréhensible que vous préfériez rester isolé de tout remous politique._

_Cependant nos excuses étaient sincères et elles attendaient une réponse. Il est indispensable que vous vous manifestiez au plus vite. Il s'agit là d'une urgence, une affaire personnelle qui ne regarde que vous et le Ministère et qui doit être traitée dans les plus brefs délais si nous ne voulons pas que la situation dégénère._

_J'ose assumer que vous, Mr Potter, comprenez l'insistance derrière ma requête. Il s'agit en réalité d'une convocation officielle. Si vous failliez à y répondre d'ici la fin du mois d'août, vous serez recherché par le Ministère et amené, de gré ou de force, face à moi. Je regrette vivement de devoir recourir à la menace, mais si elle est nécessaire qu'il en soit ainsi. Il serait préférable que vous reveniez à la raison et choisissiez de vous entourer des **bons éléments**._

_Dans l'espoir de ne pas être obligé à franchir ce pas extrême, je vous prie d'agréer, Mr Potter, l'assurance de mon plus profond respect."_

 

 

"Tu vas lui répondre ?" demanda Regulus à Arès.

 

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Il est évident qu'il ne veut de moi que pour une chose : pour battre Voldemort. Il le dit même à demi-mot dans sa lettre."

 

Ils étaient installés autour de la Gazette, dans le salon des appartements de Regulus. C'était une soirée d'été et ils en profitaient pour discuter tranquillement.

 

"Je suis content" lâcha soudainement son père. "Depuis quelques temps tu sembles changé. Tu parais plus serein, un peu comme si tu avais enfin décidé quoi faire."

 

Arès lui fit un sourire. "C'est parce que j'ai choisi, en effet." Il lui révéla ses plans de construire son propre camp et de se chercher des alliés dignes de ce nom. Quand il mentionna Dimitri, le visage de Regulus changea de couleur.

 

"Tu veux faire alliance avec Krol ?" s'étonna-t-il.

 

"Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Il te fait peur ?"

 

"Eh bien, c'est un garçon un peu spécial" dit-il avec hésitation. "Enfin, il est certainement suffisamment puissant pour devenir un bon allié. Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?"

 

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais pertinemment où je vais" le rassura Arès.

 

En tout cas, il l'espérait. En quelques semaines il avait tourné et retourné dans tous les sens les propos de Krol et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'une alliance avec lui serait bénéfique. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait perdu son utilité et qu'Arès soit capable de diriger seul son propre camp…

 

En tout cas il faisait tout pour le devenir. Avec le professeur Lennart ils venaient de passer le cap de l'usage de la magie sans baguette pendant les entraînements et tout changea très vite. Pour la première fois, Arès expérimenta les duels en étant nimbé de sa magie et il découvrit qu'elle améliorait ses capacités de façon spectaculaire.

 

Entouré par un halo variant de l'argenté le plus brillant aux plus sombres des ombres noires teintées de violet selon sa concentration, ses sens paraissaient décuplés. Quand ils s'entraînaient avec une épée, il prévoyait à l'avance chacun des gestes de son professeur et arrivait à se déplacer beaucoup plus vite. Quand ils en étaient aux baguettes, il sentait la magie du sort de son adversaire arriver et pouvait prévoir exactement comment se défendre sans même connaître le maléfice utilisé. Il laissait la Magie suppurer de tous ses pores et l'envahir entièrement et elle le remplissait d'un calme détachement. Elle le grisait.

 

Lennart fut très surpris au début de voir à quel point il avait progressé. Il s'intéressa brusquement de nouveau à cette mystérieuse magie sans baguette et insista pour faire des pauses pour prendre des notes pour sa recherche personnelle. Arès le laissait faire, après tout s'il trouvait quelque chose c'est à lui que ça profiterait en premier.

 

Ces entraînements devenaient de plus en plus longs et surtout, surtout, de plus en plus fatiguants. Au moins, Arès savait qu'il progressait. Dès qu'il se drapait de magie il pouvait vaincre son professeur, juste en utilisant sa baguette, sans même faire de la magie sans baguette pour de vrai. Ça restait difficile mais c'était faisable : il pouvait battre un sorcier expérimenté qui avait vécu une guerre. C'était bon signe.

 

Il fit une nouvelle découverte lors d'un entraînement avec l'épée, la baguette et en étant concentré dans sa magie. Sa magie sans baguette pouvait s'exprimer sans une main pour la diriger ; dans ces cas-là elle manquait quelquefois de précision. Mais elle pouvait aussi passer par l'épée. Grâce à cela il put utiliser son épée de façon très efficace et en réalité ce fut la première fois où il mit son professeur non pas seulement en position de défaite mais carrément par terre.

 

En plus de tout cela il lisait des livres conseillés par Lennart et son père, dans le premier cas pour agrandir encore ses connaissances en Magie Noire et dans le second pour avancer en Légilimancie.

 

Le quinze août, il se rendit avec Regulus dans l'Amsterdam sorcier pour y faire ses emplettes. Ils retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous indiqué Lyra et Draco. Ceux-ci étaient accompagnés de leurs pères.

 

Dès qu'il le vit approcher, Lucius le fixa intensément.

 

"Bonjour Arès" le salua-t-il en le détaillant d'un regard avide, avant même d'avoir accordé une once d'attention à Regulus. "Tu as bien grandi."

 

Arès ne se laissa pas impressionner et fit une poignée de main ordinaire sans sourciller. Il fit la même chose pour Isaac Thompson qui, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur Draco.

 

Il comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Lyra l'étreignit brièvement et il la sentit trembler entre ses bras. Draco le salua avec un sourire, ses yeux trahissant un trouble.

 

Le froid planant ne se dissipa même pas lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de leurs parents pour écumer les boutiques entre eux. Arès fit comme si de rien n'était ; il blagua avec Draco et écouta avec patience ses longues plaintes sur le monde entier ; il échangea des regards de connivence avec Lyra et discuta de choses et d'autres. Mais les deux sorciers refusaient de parler entre eux et s'évitaient soigneusement.

 

Au bout d'une heure, n'y tenant plus, Arès se débrouilla pour entraîner Lyra dans un recoin de magasin de vêtements alors que Draco était en plein essayage et il demanda à son amie ce qui se passait.

 

"Le mariage !" souffla-t-elle avec un ton désespéré, "c'est ça qui se passe !"

 

"Quel mariage ?" l'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 

"Le mien !" siffla Lyra. "Et parle moins fort, il pourrait entendre."

 

"D'accord, tu m'as perdu, là."

 

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. "Je suis la fiancée de Draco."

 

" _Quoi ?!_ " s'exclama Arès.

 

"Nos parents en ont parlé des années dans notre dos et ils viennent de nous l'annoncer" soupira-t-elle en hochant la tête.

 

Il savait que dans le monde sorcier, on pratiquait le mariage arrangé dans les anciennes familles de sorcier de façon à conserver un sang le plus pur possible. Enfin, depuis le dernier siècle, il n'y avait presque plus que les mages noirs à faire cela. Il y avait un gouffre entre lire dans un livre que cette pratique existait et en être témoin au travers des gens de son entourage.

 

"Toi qui es d'accord avec l'idéologie des Sang-purs, tu dois être contente, non ?" fit-il remarquer. "Il y a peu de partis aussi intéressants que celui d'un Malfoy."

 

"Mais c'est Draco !" protesta-t-elle. "On est amis depuis qu'on sait marcher. On ne peut pas nous marier, c'est trop injuste !"

 

A ce moment Draco se dirigea vers eux, drapé dans une nouvelle robe de soirée qu'on ajustait à sa taille, comme en témoignaient les épingles plantées sur les côtés. Il parut beau aux yeux d'Arès avec ces vêtements bleu sombre et ce visage expressif.

 

"Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, tous les deux ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

 

"Rien qui te regarde" cracha Lyra en marchant fièrement vers l'autre bout de la boutique.

 

Arès retint un sourire en voyant qu'elle s'était comporté exactement comme l'aurait fait Gunhild et pas du tout comme la 'douce Lyra'.

 

"Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais cette fille" se plaignit Draco.

 

-OoO-

 

 

"Tu savais que Lyra et Draco étaient promis l'un à l'autre ?" demanda nonchalamment Arès ce soir-là à son père.

 

"Je l'ai appris ce midi de la bouche de Lucius et d'Isaac. Ils étaient ravis."

 

"Ah" fit simplement Arès. Après quelques minutes de silence, il prit la parole de nouveau. "La famille Black aussi pratique les mariages arrangés ou non ?"

 

"Je te vois venir" sourit Regulus. "Bien sûr que oui, la famille Black est très attachée à cette pratique..."

 

Arès sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Ainsi, lui aussi allait être marié de force ? L'idée de passer le reste de sa vie avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il n'avait pas choisi le révulsait profondément. C'était mettre sa liberté en doute et ça, il ne le supportait pas.

 

"… mais comme tu le vois," poursuivit son père en se désignant d'un geste de la main, "elle est tombée en décrépitude. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas subir ça. Tu choisiras toi-même la personne avec qui tu t'uniras. Ta seule obligation est de fournir un héritier, de préférence un garçon, pour transmettre le nom et le sang des Black ; bien que tu ne sois pas de Sang-pur tu t'en rapproches énormément comme tu es à la fois un Potter et un Black et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu donnes un héritier."

 

Cela soulagea Arès. Il ne songeait vraiment pas du tout au mariage maintenant. Il n'avait que quinze ans, par les moustaches de Morgane ! Et la seule personne qu'il avait aimé était…

 

_Oui, on sait, elle est morte. Va de l'avant, bon sang !_

 

Il serra les poings, plantant ses ongles dans la peau de ses paumes. 'Tais-toi !'

 

"Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu avoir d'enfants" développa Regulus. "J'ai dû me réfugier ici alors que j'avais à peine fini mes études quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu. Il est dur de faire sa vie dans une école. Mais maintenant, je t'ai toi," finit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de son fils adoptif.

 

Arès sourit. Il s'était vraiment attaché au sorcier depuis ces dernières années et il n'imaginait plus son monde sans lui. Même si faire partie de la famille Black avait ses désavantages, comme être parent avec les Lestrange ou encore les Malfoy… D'ailleurs, il se rappela du comportement de Lucius ce matin-là, comment il l'avait dévisagé comme un affamé. Quelque chose lui échappait.

 

"J'ai trouvé le comportement de Mr Malfoy assez étrange" remarqua-t-il à haute voix.

 

Regulus se sépara de lui, clairement mis mal à l'aise par le nouveau sujet de discussion. "Ah, vraiment ?"

 

Arès soupira. "Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais. Tu peux me dire ce qui se trame."

 

Son père hésita, puis se tourna avec sérieux face à lui. "C'est les Mangemorts. Ils sont très intrigués et plutôt impressionnés par le coup de force que tu as réussi au Ministère. Tu as réussi à leur échapper malgré la présence de leur Maître et tu as aussi joué à la perfection ton imposture. Tu es devenu leur sujet de conversation favori quand ils sont entre eux."

 

La mâchoire d'Arès se décrocha sous la surprise. "Vraiment ? Tous les Mangemorts ?" demanda-t-il quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits.

 

"La plupart" acquiesça Regulus. "Bellatrix, bien entendu, est furieuse et pense que tu n'es qu'un gamin impertinent qui doit être écrasé le plus vite possible. Seuls les Mangemorts de l'Elite savent qui tu es réellement et ceux-là me demandent de tes nouvelles, en tant qu'Arès Black bien entendu. Lucius était tout particulièrement intéressé…"

 

"Voldemort doit être enragé" fit-il remarquer.

 

"Pas réellement" sourit Regulus. "Il est intrigué lui aussi. Je crois que tu t'es rendu compte qu'il n'a même pas cherché à te faire du mal quand il t'avait à sa merci ?"

 

Les yeux d'Arès s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle ! Mais en effet, Voldemort s'était contenté de l'immobiliser pour lui subtiliser la prophétie. Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait éclater devant tout le monde s'il voulait vraiment la peau d'Harry Potter ? Il l'aurait prise et l'aurait écouté lorsqu'il aurait été seul dans ce cas. Ses intentions n'étaient pas claires du tout.

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?" demanda-t-il la gorge sèche à son père.

 

"La même chose que depuis quatre ans, je crois. Il veut te rallier à lui."

 

"Mais !" s'écria Arès. "Ça n'a aucun sens ! Je suis prophétisé comme cela qui va le détruire, comment peut-il vouloir me faire entrer dans son camp ?!"

 

"J'y ai réfléchi" répondit son père. "Je crois qu'il a interprété la prophétie en regard des faits qui ont été constatés - selon lesquels tu es un mage noir puissant et que tu sembles t'entraîner en secret loin du monde britannique. Peut-être pense-t-il que la prophétie dit que tu es suffisamment fort pour le tuer, pas forcément que tu vas le faire. Dans ce cas, il est évident qu'il préfère que tu sois à ses côtés plutôt qu'à ceux de Dumbledore."

 

Dans la tête d'Arès, les morceaux se recollaient. Il revoyait Voldemort quémander des nouvelles d'Harry Potter à ses Mangemorts avec impatience, il se rappela que Lucius avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était 'intéressé' par lui… Il eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau le corps du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps collé au sien, sa poigne froide et leurs magies qui crépitaient autour d'eux et il frissonna. S'il avait eu un choc les premières fois qu'il avait senti la magie de Krol en l'approchant de près, là c'était totalement différent. Il s'était senti à la fois bien et mal dans les bras de Voldemort, rendu presque ivre par le pouvoir qu'il sentait à quelques millimètres de sa peau… Rien qu'à y repenser il sentit la chair de poule le gagner. Et il avait soufflé dans son cou. A ce moment, il avait senti quelque chose d'inconnu remuer en lui, quelque chose qui l'avait fait frissonner… Arès se sentit rougir, gêné par ses pensées. C'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son ennemi potentiel le plus dangereux ; il ne devait pas le prendre à la légère !

 

A quoi jouait-il ? Que cherchait-il réellement ? Il avait fait en sorte que beaucoup de monde soit au courant de la prophétie, y compris ses Mangemorts, Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix et aussi le ministre anglais.

 

Il regarda à nouveau son père. "Pourquoi a-t-il explosé la prophétie devant tout le monde ?"

 

'"Je crois qu'il est persuadé que tu ne rejoindras jamais le camp des mages blancs - et pour cause. Il a dû faire ça pour les faire désespérer en leur montrant que leur prétendu Sauveur est vraiment l'Elu mais en se disant qu'ils réaliseront que jamais tu ne les aideras."

 

"Il a l'air bien sûr de lui" fit remarquer Arès.

 

"C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a toujours été comme cela. En tout cas le fait qu'ils connaissent le contenu de la prophétie augmente la curiosité des Mangemorts envers toi. Tu y es mentionné comme étant l'égal du Maître…"

 

'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal'… Oui, son père avait raison. Ce qui n'avait été qu'une simple intuition jusqu'à présent dans son esprit devenait une certitude : Voldemort n'était pas tout à fait son ennemi, et les Mangemorts non plus… Ils semblaient penser qu'il avait une place parmi eux ce qui mettait la situation en _statu quo_.

 

Intrigué par ce nouveau développement, il décida d'ouvrir son esprit pour accueillir de nouvelles visions et savoir ce que préparait Voldemort. Depuis plusieurs mois il gardait ses boucliers d'Occlumancie à leur plus haut degré de sécurité en permanence afin de dormir tranquille mais aussi d'être sûr que le lien ne se retourne pas contre lui. Il avait l'intuition que s'il avait trop souvent des visions le Seigneur des Ténèbres le remarquerait et le verrait, lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était possible mais il préférait ne pas le risquer.

 

C'est de cette manière que quelques heures plus tard il tomba dans un gouffre de ténèbres avec de se retrouver dans la peau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il marchait autour d'une immense forteresse de pierre noire, une prison, semblait-il, vu son aspect lugubre et le champ magnétique qui l'entourait - il y avait tellement de charmes de protection que l'air vibrait doucement, comme lorsqu'il fait très chaud et que l'atmosphère se dilate. Il faisait nuit et pas très chaud ; il était au milieu de montagnes rocheuses, assez haut au-dessus d'une vallée encaissée. Le vent soufflait fortement, faisant voltiger sa robe foncée autour de lui.

 

Tous les deux ou trois pas il posait la main à plat sur le champ de protections qui se mettait à grésiller. Il recherchait une faille, même minuscule, pour se faufiler dans la forteresse. L'homme là-haut savait ce qu'il en était de la Baguette de Sureau, de ça il en était certain. Selon les rumeurs des bas-fonds d'Amsterdam, le vieux Gregorovitch l'avait eue à un moment puis _cette personne_ lui avait volée. On disait que la propriété de la Baguette passait d'un homme à l'autre seulement quand il venait à mourir. S'assurer d'avoir l'entière propriété de la baguette permettait de l'utiliser à son plein potentiel et donc d'être invincible. Pourtant, Grindelwald avait dû trouver une solution et l'avait simplement dérobée sans tuer le vieux fabricant de baguettes.

 

Mais les protections n'avaient aucune faille. Nurmengard était imprenable. Furieux d'échouer à cette nouvelle tentative, il s'éleva dans le ciel, les yeux fixés sur la plus haute tour, avant de disparaître dans un 'crack' assourdissant.

 

Arès ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il se réveillait en sursaut. Les pensées de Voldemort voltigeaient encore dans sa tête. Un peu inquiet d'avoir eu une connexion si intime avec le mage noir, il remit aussitôt ses boucliers mentaux à leur niveau le plus haut.

 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait toujours à la recherche des Reliques de la Mort, et en particulier de la baguette réputée comme imbattable. Vu l'importance qu'il accordait à cette recherche, Arès se demandait si lui aussi ne devrait pas se préoccuper des Reliques. Selon la légende, elles rendaient leur propriétaire 'maître de la mort', un sacré pouvoir dans le cadre d'une guerre. Le mystère était la façon dont elles agissaient : comment une simple cape d'invisibilité pouvait conférer un tel pouvoir ? Peut-être qu'elle était spéciale.

 

Et puis il y avait cette forteresse et son habitant qui avait été en possession de la Baguette de Sureau. Nurmengard, c'est comme ça que l'avait appelé Voldemort. Ça ne pouvait désigner qu'un endroit : la prison bâtie par Grindelwald et où il était retenu prisonnier depuis cinquante ans, comble de l'ironie. Ainsi, Grindelwald avait eu la baguette… Il se rappelait que dans les souvenirs de Bathilda Bagshot Dumbledore et l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres, jeunes amants, avaient partagé leur ambition de remettre les Moldus à leur place mais aussi leur désir d'obtenir les Reliques. Il semblait que Grindelwald avait réussi. Un éclat de rire sarcastique s'échappa des lèvres d'Arès alors qu'il réalisait que la prétendue baguette imbattable avait été vaincue par Dumbledore.

 

Dumbledore avait donc eu la Baguette de Sureau à un moment donné. La question était : l'avait-il gardée ou bien l'avait-il mise en sûreté ? Le seul moyen de le savoir était de voir le directeur de Poudlard en personne et donc de s'y déplacer.

 

En tout cas il était devenu impossible pour lui de se rendre en Grande Bretagne pour suivre la trace des Reliques, suite à un article parut fin août dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

 

 

_"HARRY POTTER RECHERCHE PAR LES AURORS_

_Un bulletin du Ministère nous a appris qu'Harry Potter était dès à présent recherché pour manquement à une convocation et pour vol. Cette dernière charge provoque la stupeur du monde sorcier. Celui qu'on désigne depuis bientôt un an sous le surnom d'Elu aurait-il vraiment volé quelque chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune Potter est maintenant un hors-la-loi en Grande Bretagne. Nous recommandons aux sorciers qui…"_

 

L'idée qu'on veuille le punir pour avoir pris la prophétie lui semblait absurde. Il ne l'avait pas volé, elle le concernait ! Il était dans son droit !

 

Enfin, à présent, il avait un ministère sur le dos. Il soupira. 'Et dire qu'Albus Dumbledore n'a encore rien fait…'

 

-OoO-

 

 

La veille de la rentrée scolaire, il vainquit Lennart en duel sorcier simple, baguette contre baguette. Son professeur semblait plutôt content, bien qu'il ait subi quelques maléfices assez vicieux.

 

"Je n'ai plus grand-chose à t'apprendre en duel, Black" déclara-t-il alors. "Ta technique est déjà suffisamment développée."

 

"Ce n'est pas suffisant" protesta Arès. "Je dois être capable de me battre contre Voldemort seul à seul."

 

Il fut alors décidé que si Lennart seul n'était pas un adversaire suffisant pour continuer à mettre Arès en difficulté, Regulus se joindrait à eux. Il était impatient de voir ce que ça donnerait, il avait adoré le style de son père au Ministère de la Magie.

 

Mais les cours reprirent et ils durent réduire leurs entraînements à des périodes de deux heures tous les deux jours. Cette année, Arès était décidé à mettre des priorités sur ses activités et il n'était pas question de négliger ses études. Il choisit d'abandonner le Quidditch, ce qui lui attira les foudres de quelques membres du Foyer. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. En tout cas, il regretterait beaucoup les vols réguliers qu'il faisait les années précédentes et aussi les matchs contre Krum qui étaient de véritables challenges.

 

Parmi ses nombreuses préoccupations extra-scolaires figurait toujours l'idée de créer son propre camp. Il avait déjà des façons de procéder en tête, d'ailleurs il avait commencé à préparer le terrain cet été. Il ne restait plus qu'à se lancer.

 

Dès le premier jour il réunit ses six amis dans une salle de classe vide, la protégea avec de nombreux charmes pendant qu'ils s'installaient, intrigués par son air solennel. Il s'assit sur le bureau du professeur, face à eux.

 

"Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de vous car j'ai menti" dit-il de but en blanc. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir. "Je vous ai utilisé de façon horrible en mai dernier pour aller récupérer la prophétie, je suis toujours resté très secret avec vous et je crois qu'il est temps que je vous révèle certaines choses. Tout d'abord, je m'entraîne depuis des années et de façon plus intensive depuis quelques mois. Il était tout à fait injuste de ma part de vous mettre en danger alors que vous n'avez pas ces années d'entraînements."

 

"Nous ne sommes pas des incompétents" protesta Anvald. "C'est vrai que tu connais pas mal de maléfices de plus que nous mais…"

 

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça non plus" corrigea-t-il. "Je dis juste que peut-être que si c'était à refaire je vous aurai proposé de s'entraîner ensemble plusieurs mois à l'avance. Ça aurait pu nous éviter une catastrophe." Un malaise plana soudain à l'évocation à mi-mot de la mort de Dhyste. "Mais je m'égare. Je voulais vous révéler quelque chose, à condition que vous teniez votre langue. Promettez-moi de ne le répéter à personne." Ils hochèrent la tête. "Bien. En revenant du Ministère, aucun de vous ne m'a demandé ce que disait la prophétie."

                 

"On te fait confiance" expliqua Gunhild. "On est venu pour t'aider, pas pour avoir notre part du butin."

 

Malvina renifla de dédain. Elle devait au contraire être très fâchée de ne rien avoir en retour, en bonne Loki qu'elle était.

 

"Voilà ce qu'elle disait : qu'Harry Potter est le seul qui pourra vaincre Voldemort et qu'il est son égal."

 

Il observa soigneusement les réactions du groupe. Malvina avait un air calculateur, sa sœur Senalda ne montra aucune émotion et conserva son parfait masque de Sang-pur. Anvald écarquilla les yeux de surprise et Gunhild jura "Qu'un Ronflack Cornu baise Merlin par les oreilles". Lyra lui jeta un regard de connivence et Ludwig se perdit dans ses pensées. 

 

La précaution qu'il avait pris en ne se désignant pas directement était peut-être un peu inutile, il l'avouait, mais il préférait ne rien laisser au hasard et ne faire confiance à personne. Seule Lyra était délivrée du charme de protection de l'adoption ; lorsqu'il lui avait parlé après leur retour du Ministère il n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail. De toute façon, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Lyra. Il lui avait tout raconté, même son lien avec Voldemort. Et elle était une Occlumens suffisamment douée pour cacher ces informations.

 

"Ça ne m'étonne pas" déclara finalement Ludwig. "Tu es quelqu'un de très puissant, Arès. Je me demande ce que tu vas faire quand il te faudra choisir un camp."

 

"Maintenant" annonça Arès. "C'est maintenant que ça se passe. La question est : me suivrez-vous ?"

 

Il retint un rictus devant le silence qui s'installait, les autres le jaugeant du regard, essayant probablement de déterminer s'il était sérieux ou non.

 

"Je ne choisis pas réellement de camp tout de suite" les rassura-t-il. "Je me mets juste en position. Ma proposition en ce qui vous concerne est simple : je veux vous aider à vous entraîner en vue de la guerre. Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous a prévu de devenir Mangemort mais là, je ne vous demande pas de s'engager durablement, je vous parle de se préparer à entrer dans la danse avec un minimum d'expérience pour que les adultes nous prennent au sérieux."

 

"Tu ne comptes pas te soumettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" soupçonna Ludwig.

 

"Je ne me soumettrai à personne" confirma Arès. "Je ne sais pas encore si je serai contre lui ou avec lui, en tout cas si je le rejoins je ferai en sorte d'entrer par la grande porte."

 

"Comme son allié" observa Anvald.

 

Il hocha la tête. "Tout à fait. En tout cas, mon but est de me battre pour les mages noirs. Choisir le camp auquel je me rattacherai tiendra plus d'une démarche stratégique qu'autre chose."

 

Malvina prit la parole, ce qui était rare - en règle générale, elle lançait des piques sarcastiques de temps à autre et restait silencieuse entre deux. "Il faudra plusieurs années avant que tu puisses prétendre égaler Voldemort. Sans vouloir te vexer," compléta-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais, "je reconnais que tu es doué mais tu n'as pas l'expérience du Seigneur des Ténèbres ni une armée à ton service."

 

"Pour l'instant" répondit Arès. "Mais dans quelques temps il sera obligé de me considérer comme son égal, qu'on soit dans le même camp ou non."

 

"Je préfère largement te suivre plutôt que de devenir Mangemort" assura Senalda. Sa sœur la regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. Senalda rougit un peu mais poursuivit, imperturbable. "Même si je dois décevoir mes parents, je suis persuadé que tu défendras mieux les droits des mages noirs."

 

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un peu fou, non ?" demanda Anvald.

 

"Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de lui" s'impatienta Arès. "Nous sommes là simplement pour parler de séances d'entraînement en groupe."

 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'énervait soudain. Entendre ses amis déblatérer sur la santé mentale de Voldemort lui était insupportable. Après tout, il était le seul à pouvoir le juger, comme il lui arrivait de faire des séjours dans son esprit. Et il n'avait pas l'impression que Voldemort était fou - en tout cas, pas dans le sens où l'entendait Anvald. Il est vrai qu'il abusait de la torture quand il était mécontent de ses Mangemorts mais jamais il ne l'avait vu lancer de Doloris de façon injustifiée. Le mot qui conviendrait le mieux pour le décrire serait peut-être 'génie' ; là encore, de façon différente que Ludwig. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une idée en tête et faisait tout pour la réaliser - après, ses méthodes n'étaient pas orthodoxes du tout, et d'ailleurs c'était ça qui déplaisait le plus à Arès.

 

Tout le monde était enthousiasmé par les séances d'entraînement, même Malvina. Pourtant, avec la façon dont Arès avait formulé sa proposition, il laissait sous-entendre à mi-mot qu'il les utiliserait de nouveau, comme il l'avait fait en mai. S'ensuivit une bonne demi-heure de discussion pour que tout le monde se mette d'accord sur les horaires. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile surtout avec Anvald qui faisait du Quidditch et qui, en plus, avec Senalda, suivait un entraînement secret dans son Foyer. Au final ils réussirent à se mettre d'accord pour se rencontrer tous les deux jours le matin, avant d'aller en cours : les mardis, jeudis, vendredis et samedis matins.

 

C'est avec une sensation d'achèvement qu'Arès se sépara d'eux. La première partie de son plan avait été mise en action. Maintenant, les choses sérieuses commençaient.

 

Il se rendit chez son père pour récupérer un livre qu'il avait oublié lors de son déménagement la veille. Il fut légèrement surpris de le trouver assis confortablement dans un fauteuil en train de discuter avec Lennart. Sans hésiter, il s'installa avec eux, un petit air machiavélique sur le visage.

 

"Alors comme ça, vous n'avez pas le temps de m'entraîner mais vous avez le temps de bavasser" remarqua-t-il d'un ton traînant.

 

"Surveille ton langage, Black" grogna Lennart avec hostilité.

 

"Vous êtes en colère contre moi ?" dit Arès, feignant l'affliction. "Quel vilain bonhomme vous faites…"

 

Regulus poussa un soupir exaspéré, ce qui n'empêcha pas Arès d'adresser un sourire narquois à son professeur qui maintint sa façade. Son amusement pouvait se lire dans ses yeux - enfin, Arès pouvait le lire mais peu d'élèves connaissaient si bien Lennart.

 

Celui-ci se leva. "Eh bien, bonne soirée, Regulus. Black, reposez-vous, vous avez une mine horrible."

 

"Restez, professeur" demanda Arès, sans relever la dernière remarque. "J'ai besoin de votre avis sur quelque chose."

 

Il se rassit à contrecœur. "Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?" soupira-t-il.

 

"Rien pour l'instant" dit Arès d'une manière enjouée. "Mais admettons qu'un groupe d'étudiants veuille s'entraîner en duel et en magie noire en dehors des cours. Pourraient-ils utiliser, par tout hasard, la grande salle des cachots ? C'est pour que tout se passe de manière confidentielle" confia-t-il en chuchotant, ce qui était tout à fait inutile car Regulus aussi avait entendu.

 

Les yeux de Lennart se réduisirent à des fentes. "Vous avez monté la tête de vos amis. Je vois."

 

"Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, Jonatan" protesta Regulus. "Nous en avons déjà parlé."

 

"Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'engage" siffla le plus vieux.

 

"'Il' est là et 'il' vous entend" dit froidement Arès. "De toute façon, je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, professeur. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. C'est seulement l'endroit où je le ferai qui changera."

 

"Bien. Très bien" répondit Lennart sur le même ton. "Utilisez la salle de duel des cachots, peu importe. Pour les horaires, il faut s'arranger avec moi ou au pire des cas avec le professeur Møller, nous nous assurerons que personne ne viendra rôder dans ce coin du château quand vous y serez."

 

"Qu'est-ce que le professeur Møller vient faire là-dedans ?" demanda Arès d'un ton soupçonneux.

 

Lennart fit la sourde oreille. "Vous avez intérêt à faire attention Black. Si vous faites quelque chose de travers, tout risque de vous exploser à la figure, et à la mienne aussi."

 

Arès lui fit un sourire narquois. "Comptez sur moi. Je découvrirai votre secret tôt ou tard."

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le lendemain matin eut lieu la première séance d'entraînement, dès cinq heures et demie. Il avait donné rendez-vous dans le hall du château à ses amis et il les emmena dans la salle des cachots.

 

"Que Merlin soit enculé par Morgane ! C'est immense !" souffla Gunhild.

 

Arès sourit.

 

"Et comment as-tu reçu la permission d'utiliser cette salle ?" demanda Anvald, ébahi.

 

"Je ne l'ai pas" répondit Arès. "Je me suis arrangé pour que personne ne puisse savoir qu'on y est."

 

Il pensa au professeur Lennart qui devait monter discrètement la garde à l'extérieur, s'assurant qu'ils ne soient pas surpris.

 

"Bon, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait d'abord étudier les maléfices de défense qui sont au programme des années supérieures…"

 

"Arès" coupa Lyra, "attends deux secondes. Il faut qu'on se mette d'accord tous ensemble sur ce qu'est réellement ce groupe."

 

Il haussa les épaules. "Nous en avons déjà parlé, c'est juste pour s'améliorer…"

 

"Non," l'interrompit-elle de nouveau. "Je veux dire, c'est quelque chose d'officiel, maintenant. Même si on fait ça en secret, pour nous, c'est très sérieux. Je pense qu'on devrait formuler une sorte d'engagement afin qu'aucun d'entre nous ne nous trahisse."

 

"Si tu insistes."

 

"Déjà, nous devrions trouver un nom" poursuivit Lyra. "Nous aurons une identité comme ça."

 

Arès haussa les épaules. "D'accord. As-tu des idées à nous proposer ?"

 

"L'O.M.B.R.E." suggéra Gunhild.

 

"Et ça veut dire quoi ?" lui demanda Anvald, sceptique.

 

"L'Organisation Magique Bénéfique pour se Rallier contre l'Ennemi."

 

Anvald pouffa. "J'ai mieux. La L.A.M.E. (1) ; ligue des Amis du Mal Eternel."

 

"Non" protesta Arès. "Nous avons dit que c'était un groupe d _'entraînement_ , pas de combat." 'Pour l'instant'.

 

"G.L.E.E."(2) poursuivit Gunhild. "Le Groupe Local d'Entraînement Exclusif."

 

Arès grimaça.

 

"Je penserai plutôt à quelque chose qui sonne mieux, sans vouloir vous vexer les gars" dit Ludwig avec un petit sourire à l'attention de Gunhild et d'Anvald. "Quelque chose qui nous identifie, par lequel on peut se reconnaître…"

 

"Il faudrait qu'on se trouve un signe distinctif, ou alors ce qui nous rapproche tous" acquiesça Lyra. "Ou la raison pour laquelle on veut s'entraîner."

 

"Arès" proposa Malvina.

 

Tout le monde la regarda avec incompréhension. Elle prit un air pincé. "C'est Black qui nous rassemble et c'est pour lui qu'on s'entraîne."

 

Arès, gêné, allait protester mais Lyra fut plus rapide.

 

"C'est une excellente idée" dit-elle. "En effet, si Arès n'était pas, on ne s'entraînerait pas et on ne s'intéresserait pas plus que ça à la guerre."

 

Il grimaça, n'aimant pas vraiment ce qu'impliquait cette dernière remarque.

 

"Nous devrions te remercier" observa Ludwig. "Si tu n'étais pas là on se contenterai de suivre aveuglément nos parents."

 

"Oui, bon" aboya Gunhild. "Dis-le, tout simplement. Merci Arès. Et pour le nom ? On ne tout de même pas s'appeler les 'Blacks'. Quoi que, ça sonne bien, si je peux trouver un acrostiche…"

 

Ludwig prit la parole. "Je voudrais faire remarquer quelque chose. Arès avait une place déterminée dans la guerre et pourtant il part à l'opposé de ce qui était prévu pour lui par sa famille et par sa réputation. Je pense qu'une expression oxymorique comme 'soleil noir' ou quelque chose du genre serait approprié. En plus ça contient une référence direct au nom 'Black'."

 

"Pas mal" approuva Anvald. "Ça me fait penser à un poète français…(3)" Malvina lui lança un regard noir. "Oups, culture Moldue, excusez-moi. Oui, ça sonne bien en plus."

 

"En latin, ça serait mieux" suggéra Lyra. "Sol Niger. Qu'en penses-tu, Arès ?"

 

"Pourquoi pas" acquiesça-t-il, un peu dépassé par les évènements. "Oui, oui, c'est pas mal."

 

"Bien" fit Ludwig. "Mais il faudrait aussi qu'on se trouve un chef. Un groupe sans dirigeant, ça n'existe pas."

 

"Arès" suggéra Anvald.

 

"Oui, c'est vrai, de toute façon c'est presque déjà le cas" fit remarquer Gunhild. "C'est lui le cerveau derrière nos opérations et c'est lui qui a eu cette idée."

 

"Tout le monde est d'accord ?" demanda Ludwig. Un 'oui' franc lui répondit. Il se tourna vers Arès. "Bon, patron, à vous l'honneur."

 

Arès fit un petit sourire en coin, retenant le rire de dément qui le titillait. C'était aussi simple que ça ? D'un seul coup, il avait sa petite 'armée' personnelle ?

 

"On peut enfin passer aux choses sérieuses ?" demanda-t-il, amusé.

 

Pendant plus d'une heure il leur enseigna des sorts de défense de magie noire avancée, les plus efficaces contre la magie blanche. Ils furent étonnés de son niveau de connaissance.

 

"C'est pour ça que tu as loupé tes examens l'année dernière !" réalisa Gunhild. "Tu prenais de l'avance !"

 

Avec un sourire en coin, il leur rappela leur rendez-vous suivant, deux jours plus tard, puis ils se séparèrent pour se préparer à aller en cours.

 

-OoO-

 

 

'Et heureusement que j'ai arrêté le Quidditch' se dit-il au milieu de la semaine suivante en sortant de sa séance d'entraînement journalière avec Lennart et Regulus. Ces périodes de deux heures tous les soirs étaient réellement épuisantes. Les deux sorciers ne lui laissaient aucun répit et il devait être deux fois plus rapide que d'habitude pour éviter de se faire empaler sur une épée ou de recevoir un maléfice vicieux. Grâce à son état de 'transe' lorsqu'il se drapait de sa magie vive, il pouvait se défendre correctement mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas réussi à les vaincre.

 

Il sortit son Retourneur de Temps de sous sa robe et le retourna cinq fois. Dix-sept heures. Il était en Potions. Il alla travailler dans sa chambre et attendit qu'il soit plus de vingt-heures. A ce moment, son autre lui était parti rejoindre ses professeurs dans les cachots du château. D'habitude, tous les soirs à ce moment il allait retrouver ses amis à la librairie mais là, il avait des plans différents. Il alla frapper à la porte de Dimitri Krol. Heureusement, celui-ci était là. 

 

"Black !" fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. "Quelle heureuse surprise ! Je t'en prie, entre !"

 

La chambre de Dimitri ressemblait à la sienne, sauf qu'il y avait ajouté deux fauteuils face à face autour d'un jeu d'échecs.

 

"On se joue une petite partie ?" proposa le blond, son sourire se faisant supérieur.

 

Arès répondit avec un rictus. "Si tu veux."

 

Il était plutôt bon aux échecs ; ils y jouaient très souvent avec son père depuis des années et il perdait rarement.

 

Il s'assit face à Dimitri et réalisa qu'il avait les blancs. 'Un coup d'avance' se réjouit-il. Il engagea la partie et la conversation.

 

"J'ai réfléchi cet été et j'ai décidé d'accepter ta proposition d'alliance."

 

Le sourire de Dimitri s'élargit alors qu'il jouait à son tour. "Tu m'en vois ravi. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter."

 

"Comme, par exemple, la constitution de nos camps respectifs" acquiesça Arès tout en déplaçant un pion. "J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déjà des fidèles."

 

"J'en ai énormément, en effet" approuva Dimitri. "Je ne vais pas tout te révéler dès maintenant, tu t'imagines bien - je préfère savoir que je peux vraiment avoir confiance en toi -, mais sache qu'il y a déjà une centaine de sorciers adultes sous mes ordres hors de Durmstrang."

 

"Et à l'école ?" demanda Arès.

 

"Seulement deux ou trois élèves, rien de très impressionnant" lâcha-t-il. "Et toi ?"

 

"Je viens juste de commencer à construire mon camp mais je peux compter sur six élèves."

 

Le regard de Krol prit une lueur amusée alors qu'il déplaçait un fou. "Le fameux gang. On m'a dit que vous étiez tous au Ministère de la Magie anglais, en mai dernier. Un beau coup de force. C'est dommage que tu aies perdu quelqu'un."

 

Arès haussa les épaules. "J'ai peut-être payé la prix fort mais ça m'a permis d'apprendre des choses intéressantes."

 

"Suffisamment intéressantes pour te faire considérer une alliance avec moi" remarqua Dimitri avec légèreté. "Suffisamment intéressantes pour que tu me les caches à moi, ton nouvel associé."

 

"Je ne suis pas le seul à garder des secrets, à ce que je sache" fit froidement Arès. Il captura un pion noir avec un de ses pions.

 

"Ce n'est pas faux" dit Dimitri en souriant de toutes ses dents. "Avoue que même si te révélais tous les miens, tu ne me dirai même pas la moitié de ce que tu caches."

 

"Probablement" répondit Arès, également le sourire aux lèvres. Dimitri lui captura à son tour un pion et son sourire se refroidit. 

 

"Je pense pouvoir prendre le Ministère allemand dans deux ans maximum."

 

Arès fit de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise. "Même avant la fin de tes études ?"

 

"Je ne reste à Durmstrang que par stratégie. C'est le vivier des jeunes mages noirs européens, après tout."

 

"Quelle présomption. J'imagine que tu ne me diras toujours pas qui t'entraîne ?"

 

"Si je te le dirai, tu ne me croirais même pas" rit Dimitri. "Mais je peux te donner un indice : cette personne est la raison pour laquelle je peux facilement avoir l'Allemagne toute entière à mes pieds."

 

"Toujours aussi mégalo, hein ?" ricana Arès.

 

"Pourquoi se refuser le meilleur quand on peut l'avoir ?" fit Dimitri avec philosophie.

 

"En effet." Arès se pencha en avant sur l'échiquier alors qu'il venait de capturer un nouveau pion et jeta un regard amusé à son adversaire. "Je crois que ce vieux bonhomme qui t'entraîne doit bien se servir de toi. D'après tes paroles, tu es comme son bras armé."

 

Krol se referma un peu. "Tu ne sais rien, Black, alors ferme-la."

 

"Oh, un point sensible" se réjouit Arès.

 

"Et toi, toujours en admiration devant Lord Voldemort ?"

 

Arès sentit le sang quitter son visage. "De quoi parles-tu ?"

 

"Tu le défendais avec beaucoup de conviction la dernière fois" sourit Dimitri en capturant un pion. "Ce n'est pas une obsession très saine, si tu veux mon avis."

 

"Je ne suis pas obsédé par Voldemort" gronda-t-il. "Je pense que tu le sous-estimes, c'est différent. C'est une erreur qui peut te coûter cher."

 

"Mais maintenant j'ai mon très cher allié pour m'aider dans ce genre de situation, n'est-ce pas, Black ?"

 

"Nous n'avons pas encore défini clairement les termes de notre alliance" fit remarquer Arès.

 

Dimitri lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait innocent - mais qui ne l'était clairement pas. "Je trouve que tu es exagérément prudent, mon très cher allié."

 

"Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir confiance en un jeune fou mégalomane qui me cache pratiquement toutes ses activités."

 

"Nous pouvons devenir plus intimes" suggéra Dimitri. "Tu es tellement crispé. Si tu baissais un peu ta garde…"

 

"Dans tes rêves, Krol" ricana froidement Arès.

 

Dimitri sourit et rejeta ses boucles dorées en arrière. "Si seulement tu savais de quoi je rêve."

 

Arès préféra l'ignorer pour mieux analyser la situation actuelle. Il pouvait peut-être le mettre échec et mat, s'il faisait ça… et ça… à moins que Dimitri bouge sa reine ici…

 

Plongé dans ses réflexions il ne nota pas le regard avide de son adversaire. "Et quels sont tes plans, à long terme ?" demanda-t-il en déplaçant sa tour.

 

"Anéantir les dirigeants et les leaders des mages blancs et éliminer toute opposition ; une fois que j'aurai un début de stabilité je compte révéler notre présence aux Moldus."

 

"Comment ça ? Mais tu es fou !" protesta Arès. "Les Moldus nous écraseront ! Tu sais très bien de quoi ils sont capables, non ? Regarde les chasses aux sorcières…"

 

"Bien sûr, je prendrai toutes les précautions qui s'imposent" poursuivit Dimitri, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres. "Les Moldus seront les inférieurs des sorciers et nous serons ceux qui dirigeront le monde. Ils sont incapables de bien se comporter, il faut bien faire quelque chose. Ils se font sans arrêt la guerre et des millions d'entre eux meurent de pauvreté - pas que ça m'attriste, je te rassure, mais ils me ont pitié à ne pas savoir se gérer tous seuls. Avoir des sorciers aux positions stratégiques leur mettra peut-être du plomb dans la cervelle."

 

"Je pense que tu vraiment beaucoup trop d'ambition."

 

"Mieux vaut en avoir trop que pas assez" répliqua Krol. "Echec."

 

Arès constata qu'en effet, il était en position de faiblesse. Il déplaça un cavalier. "Crois-tu que tu es une espèce de bienfaiteur de l'humanité ?"

 

"Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main. Et Voldemort n'a pas l'air capable de parlementer avec Moldus et de les manipuler en finesse. Echec."

 

Arès réalisa d'un coup qu'il y avait une ouverture sur le plateau et il s'engouffra dedans. "Et si tu deviens comme lui, grisé par le pouvoir qui t'es conféré ? Seras-tu capable d'occulter ton propre intérêt pour celui des Moldus et des hommes en général ?"

 

Dimitri fit une moue. "Il faudrait que quelqu'un puisse toujours me maintenir en alerte, afin que je ne me perde jamais."

 

"Tu veux un challenge ?" demanda Arès. "Eh bien, tu l'auras. Partie nulle."

 

Il sourit. "Tu joues bien, Black."

 

"Tu n'as encore rien vu, Krol."

 

Comme d'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de l'autre Odin il sentait sa magie le tirailler et la chair de poule chatouiller sa peau. Il prenait du plaisir dans leur danse de pouvoir. L'attitude de Dimitri était unique en son genre et elle avait quelque chose d'excitant ; Arès se sentait stimulé comme jamais et son cerveau tournait à plein régime alors qu'il essayait de démêler le puzzle qui s'offrait à lui. Les prochains mois promettaient d'être intéressants.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le samedi soir il attendait devant la salle de duel des cachots pour son entraînement journalier depuis plusieurs minutes déjà quand son père arriva en courant.

 

"Enfin !" s'écria-t-il. "Où est cet idiot de professeur ?"

 

"Ne parle pas comme ça de Jonatan" le gronda Regulus. "Nous ne pouvons pas nous libérer ce soir, un évènement imprévu vient d'arriver…"

 

"C'est Voldemort ?" demanda Arès, suivant son père vers ses appartements.

 

"Non, Dumbledore" soupira-t-il. "Un espion a été surpris sur l'île."

 

"Quoi ! Un espion ! Mais… L'île est incartable !"

 

"En réalité, ce n'est pas vraiment sous les ordres de Dumbledore qu'il est là. Promets-moi de ne rien faire d'idiot" exigea Regulus.

 

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je fasse quelque chose d'idiot ?" s'étonna Arès. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

 

"Sois compréhensif, c'est tout."

 

Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte des appartements de Regulus. Celui-ci ouvra la porte en jetant un dernier coup d'œil d'avertissement à Arès.

 

Dans le salon un homme était ligoté sur une chaise. Il avait un visage émacié et des yeux gris enfoncés dans leurs orbites mais ses traits conservaient une certaine élégance aristocratique. De longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules, d'apparence soyeuse. Sirius Black.

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?" gronda Arès. Son parrain était une des dernières personnes qu'il avait envie de voir sur Terre, après leur correspondance catastrophique de l'année précédente.

 

Lennart était debout à côté de lui et semblait le surveiller de près. "Ce n'est pas un ennemi" assura-t-il. "Crois-moi, Arès, tu peux avoir toute confiance en lui."

 

"Ah oui ?" ricana-t-il froidement. "Alors pourquoi est-il ligoté ?"

 

"Parce qu'il n'est pas prêt" répondit simplement Lennart.

 

Il savait que ce n'était même pas la peine de demander une clarification à son professeur, celui-ci se contenterait de reformuler d'une manière plus obscure encore. Ce qui l'étonnait surtout, c'était que Sirius restait parfaitement silencieux. Il aurait attendu d'un fier Gryffondor comme lui de protester vigoureusement contre le fait d'être attaché et entouré de mages noirs. Il était visiblement en état de choc. Ses yeux rencontrèrent son regard gris et le sorcier sembla se réveiller soudain.

 

"Regulus, c'est ton fils ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Bien entendu, Sirius ne savait pas qu'il était Harry Potter.

 

"Oui" acquiesça Arès en s'approchant. " _Cher oncle_."

 

"Il te ressemble" dit Regulus. "Quand tu avais son âge."

 

Les deux frères semblaient extrêmement mal à l'aise - et pour cause. Depuis des années ils étaient dans des camps opposés et il devait leur arriver de se retrouver face à face sur les champs de bataille. En plus, d'après ce qu'Arès avait compris, ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout pendant leur adolescence.

 

Sirius avait une mine défaite et ses yeux étaient tristes. Si ça ne tenait qu'à Arès, il l'exécuterait sur le champ : Sirius semblait être l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout et en plus il était un ennemi puissant, dur à vaincre et qui arrivait à s'infiltrer sur l'île d'[Utan Sällskap](http://dictionnaire.sensagent.com/utan%20s%C3%A4llskap/sv-sv/)awjo ; ce qui était, en théorie, impossible. Mais d'après son père il n'était pas un ennemi. Que se passait-il alors qui justifiait qu'ils le gardent attachés dans leurs appartements, au risque que tout le monde à l'école l'apprenne ?

 

"Je vous jure que je dis vrai" suppliait Sirius à l'attention de Lennart. "Croyez-moi. Il est apparu devant moi et…"

 

"Je sais que vous dites la vérité" assura le professeur.

 

"Alors relâchez-moi !"

 

"Non, pas maintenant. J'attends de voir ce qui se passe ensuite" dit gravement Lennart. "Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser en liberté si ce n'est fini. Quand vous serez marqué, vous pourrez vous en aller."

 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?" siffla Arès. "Vous voulez en faire un Mangemort ?"

 

"Bien sûr que non" s'offusqua Sirius. "Je vais devenir un membre de l'Au -"

 

"Ça suffit" le coupa Lennart. "Commencez à vous comporter comme tel et taisez-vous."

 

"Arrêtez de me cacher des choses, vieil homme !" tonna Arès.

 

"Ça ne vous regarde pas, Black !" siffla dangereusement Lennart. "Continuez à faire joujou avec vos bébés soldats et laissez-moi travailler en paix !"

 

"Hors de question, vieux croûton !" s'écria Arès. "C'est mon par… mon oncle ! J'ai le droit de savoir !"

 

"Cessez de vous comporter comme le centre du monde !"

 

"Taisez-vous, tous les deux !" les coupa Regulus. "Arès, Jonatan ne peut pas parler. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tu apprendras peut-être la vérité dans quelques années, si tu choisis de nous rejoindre."

 

"Parce que tu en fais partie, toi aussi ?" s'indigna Arès. "Et je ne peux rien savoir ? Je ne suis plus un enfant !"

 

"Non, mais tu n'es pas encore un adulte" rationnalisa son père. "Et veux-tu arrêter de manquer de respect à ton professeur ? De toute façon, on ne peut pas t'en dire plus, c'est un secret protégé par des enchantements très puissants."

 

Arès grogna, ravalant sa rage. C'était vraiment injuste ! On lui balançait un secret énorme juste sous le nez et puis on lui disait qu'il n'en saurait rien de plus ! Et surtout, c'était les implications de ce secret qui étaient importantes. Lennart et son père - et maintenant Sirius - faisaient partie d'un groupe de sorciers qui semblait indépendant de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. Une idée folle traversa l'esprit d'Arès. Ce pouvait-il que…

 

"Vous êtes le corps d'armée de Krol, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

Lennart rit alors que Sirius semblait encore plus perdu. "Le monde ne tourne pas non plus autour de ton petit copain" dit vicieusement le professeur de magie noire.

 

"Ce n'est PAS mon petit copain" rougit Arès, gêné par le sous-entendu. "Et qu'est-ce que Sirius venait faire sur l'île, de toute façon ?"

 

Ce fut son parrain lui-même qui lui répondit. "Dumbledore m'avait donné pour mission d'enquêter sur Durmstrang et même d'infiltrer l'école, si possible, à la recherche d'Harry Potter. Pendant trois mois j'ai parcouru toute la Scandinavie à la recherche de cette île et je ne trouvais rien. Je commençais à douter de Dumbledore, surtout depuis que j'ai entendu la prophétie sur mon filleul au Ministère. J'ai compris que depuis le début il avait tout fait pour que les choses se passent telles qu'elles sont arrivées : il n'avait pas fourni une protection suffisante aux parents d'Harry, il leur avait même emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de James un peu après que la prophétie soit révélée ! En plus, il n'a rien fait pour m'innocenter et il a laissé Harry grandir chez la sœur de Lily, une bonne femme affreuse. Et puis quand j'ai enfin récupéré ma liberté j'ai appris qu'Harry avait disparu et il m'a écrit des lettres un peu après. Je crois qu'il est avec des Mangemorts. En tout cas il n'avait pas l'air malheureux et il s'est fâché quand j'ai insisté pour qu'il revienne près de Dumbledore."

 

Sirius fit une pause et plongea ses yeux tristes dans ceux d'Arès. "Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce n'est qu'il y a quelques semaines que j'ai réalisé que j'étais complètement embrigadé par Dumbledore. Je n'avais même pas cherché à entendre ce qu'il me disait ! Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai entendu des voix parler une langue inconnue et un ange est apparu devant moi…"

 

"Un ange ?" s'étonna Arès. "Qui -"

 

"Ça suffit" gronda Lennart. "Tu parles trop, Black !"

 

"Je ne trouve pas, non" répondit froidement Arès. "Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi vous ne voulez pas le laisser partir : les charmes qui assurent votre silence ne sont pas encore en place sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?" Face au silence qui lui répondit, il en déduit qu'il avait visé juste. Il ricana. "Bon, alors, Sirius, dites-moi tout, puisque vous le pouvez…"

 

"Je ne sais pas trop" fit Sirius d'une voix blanche. "Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots… C'est juste incroyable… Ils existent vraiment…"

 

"Les anges ?" demanda Arès, sceptique.

 

"Non, non" souffla Sirius. "Les Né-"

 

"Taisez-vous !" siffla Lennart. "Il va vous arriver de drôles de choses si vous continuez à parler, sombre idiot !"

 

"Vous le menacez ?" articula Arès.

 

"Non, pas moi" expliqua Lennart. "S'il parle, certaines personnes vont venir le tuer sur le champ. Votre vie leur appartient désormais, Black. Il faut que vous soyez prudents."

 

"Mais ils ne m'ont pas encore marqué !" protesta Sirius.

 

"Non, mais ils vous ont élu, et pour eux ça revient au même."

 

"Je ne comprends rien" grogna Arès. "Expliquez-moi au moins un peu !"

 

Lennart soupira. "Nous faisons partie d'une organisation qui agit dans le plus grand des secrets. Personne ne connaît notre existence. Je ne peux pas parler de nos dirigeants ni de notre but ultime, mais je peux te dire que nous participons à notre manière à la guerre qui se met en place."

 

"Et dans quel camp ? Celui de Voldemort ?" se moqua Arès.

 

"Non, pas tout à fait" dit Lennart de sa voix égale. "Nous avons notre propre camp."

 

"Bien, génial" lâcha Arès. "Alors que je commençais à comprendre quels étaient les enjeux de la guerre et les différents partis impliqués, vous me balancez à la figure un nouveau problème. Alors, vous êtes mes ennemis ?"

 

"Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp" concéda Lennart. "Mais nous ne sommes pas ennemis. D'ailleurs, Regulus nous a rejoint pour te protéger… même s'il n'est pas tout à fait des nôtres, c'est tout comme."

 

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Arès à l'attention de son père.

 

"Oui" affirma celui-ci. "Je t'avais dit que j'étais prêt à tout pour t'aider. Tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi j'ai fait ça…"

 

"Et Møller aussi en fait partie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'aidez pour que le Sol Niger reste secret ?"

 

"Oui" dit simplement Lennart.

 

Arès se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. En quelques minutes les révélations s'étaient enchaînées. Il avait appris l'existence d'une organisation de sorciers qui pouvait potentiellement être son alliée - ou son ennemie, pour ce qu'il en savait. Il se sentait trahi par son père et par Lennart, en qui il avait fait confiance pendant si longtemps. Maintenant, il était évident que cette organisation top secrète dont il ne connaissait même pas le but en savait beaucoup sur lui : le Fourchelang, la magie sans baguette… Et peut-être même son lien avec Voldemort !

 

Il lui fallait maintenant être très prudent. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire encore confiance à son père et à Lennart - ceux-ci lui avaient tout caché pendant si longtemps !

 

Il se reprit. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense de telles choses ! Pour l'instant, peu importe ce que voulait cette organisation, Lennart et Regulus s'étaient montrés dignes de confiance. Il n'avait pas à devenir paranoïaque non plus. Il se promit de rechercher le plus possible d'informations avec les indices qu'il avait glanés : le terme d'ange, des voix parlant en étranger, une organisation trop secrète dont le nom commençait par la syllabe 'Au'.

 

Entretemps, Sirius continuait à supplier qu'on le libère, qu'on lui fasse confiance, mais Lennart restait impassible. Regulus se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, indécis quant à l'attitude à adopter avec son frère.

 

"Le plus important" dit Lennart, "c'est que Dumbledore croie que vous lui êtes encore fidèle. Vous allez rester quelques temps ici, dans les souterrains du château afin qu'on ne remarque pas votre présence, et vous allez lui communiquer de fausses informations."

 

"Vous en faites un espion ?" demanda Arès, incrédule.

 

"Bien sûr, si je peux aider à ma façon" assura Sirius. Il retrouva une nouvelle contenance à cette perspective et ses yeux brillèrent. "Je serai votre espion dans l'Ordre du Phénix."

 

"Il faut vraiment qu'il ne se doute de rien" insista Lennart, ignorant leur échange. "Quand vous aurez la Marque, d'ici un jour ou deux, vous ne risquerez pas de divulguer des informations vous mettant en danger. De plus, la Marque est invisible et indétectable. Il faudra que vous fassiez comme si de rien n'était."

 

"J'ai de bons talents d'acteurs" dit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Arès. "Alors comme ça, tu es le fils de Regulus ? Je trouve que tu as du répondant, je t'aime bien !"

 

Il rit ; Arès fut étonné car ça ressemblait à un aboiement de chien. "Je ne savais même pas que tu existais" poursuivit-il. "Tu n'es pas un Mangemort ?" demanda-t-il soudain avec anxiété.

 

"Pas encore" fit Arès avec un sourire malicieux. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit son oncle pâlir. "Et je ne compte pas le devenir."

 

Sirius souffla. "J'ai eu peur. Même si je ne suis plus de l'Ordre du Phénix, je ne vais pas me mettre à adorer Voldemort de sitôt !"

 

Regulus sursauta. Lennart grogna. "Bon, Black, si tu t'es enfin remis de tes émotions, nous allons t'escorter dans ta nouvelle demeure…"

 

"Vous l'emmenez dans les souterrains ?" devina Arès.

 

"Oui" répondit Lennart. "Et toi, tu restes ici. Pas d'entourloupes, hein."

 

Il détacha Sirius et, lui attrapant le bras, le dirigea vers la sortie. Arès fut tenté de les suivre discrètement mais son père posa sa main sur son épaule.

 

"Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça, Arès. J'aurais préféré te l'annoncer plus tard, quand tu aurais été suffisamment fort de ton côté pour faire directement un choix. Maintenant, tu sais qu'on te cache quelque chose et qu'on ne peut pas t'en dire plus…"

 

"Je n'apprécie pas du tout ça" répondit-il. "Mais pour l'instant ça ne change rien, non ? Vous m'avez toujours aidé, toi et Lennart ; vous continuerez à m'entraîner ?"

 

"Bien sûr" le rassura Regulus. "De toute façon, en ce qui me concerne, je ne fais même pas partie de cette organisation. Je suis vraiment un Mangemort et je serai avant tout à tes côtés, peu importe le choix que tu feras."

 

Arès ne l'écoutait déjà plus et planifiait mille façons de s'introduire en douce dans les souterrains pour aller demander des réponses à Sirius.

 

-OoO-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- Lame en anglais signifie boiteux.  
> (2)- Glee en anglais désigne l'allégresse et la jubilation.   
> (3)- Bien sûr, il s'agit probablement de la phrase célèbre de Victor Hugo, "Un affreux soleil noir d'où rayonne la nuit", Anvald étant suédois il est plus facilement tombé sur cet exemple. En revanche, je préférerais que ça soit le premier quatrain du poème "El Dediscacho" de Nerval : "Je suis le Ténébreux, - le Veuf, - l'Inconsolé,/Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour abolie /Ma seule Étoile est morte, - et mon luth constellé/Porte le Soleil noir de la Mélancolie."


	12. Échec et mat

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Arès essaya tout pour s'introduire en douce dans les souterrains et aller soutirer des informations à Sirius avant qu'il ne soit bridé par les enchantements. Il y allait en pleine nuit, pendant que les autres étaient en cours… Il utilisait le Retourneur de Temps pour aider ses propres tentatives à réussir, suivant sa propre silhouette en espérant que seulement un seul de ses exemplaires soit remarqué et qu'il puisse pénétrer dans le couloir interdit. Ou alors, il l'utilisait pour faire ses tentatives pendant que son autre lui était en séance d'entraînement. Pendant deux jours, il avait son père comme seul adversaire car Lennart était 'occupé', et il l'envoya au tapis plusieurs fois de suite, malgré le fait que son père soit un très bon sorcier en combat.

 

Mais le couloir interdit était protégé avec plus d'astuce que jamais. Il y avait toujours soit Møller, soit Lennart en faction et ceux-ci l'envoyaient balader férocement dès qu'il s'approchait ; de plus, des charmes de détection étaient posés sur la porte des souterrains ce qui faisait que dès qu'il s'en approchait sa présence était révélée, peu importe la manière dont il se dissimulait dans les ombres ou cachait son aura magique.

 

Le troisième jour, son père et Lennart étaient de nouveau tous deux disponibles pour leurs sessions d'entraînement, ce qui voulait dire que Sirius n'avait plus besoin de protection. Il dû se résoudre à l'évidence : il allait rester dans l'ombre.

 

Frustré, il retourna deux fois son sablier de verre afin de se rendre à une heure décente chez Dimitri Krol. Ils avaient convenu des rendez-vous réguliers afin de planifier leurs actions à venir.

 

Sans surprise, il constata que Dimitri était déjà installé devant son plateau d'échecs lorsqu'il lui dit d'entrer. Il le rejoignit. Cette fois-ci, il avait les noirs.

 

"Alors, Black, as-tu réfléchi à tes objectifs ?" demanda Dimitri en commençant à jouer.

 

Arès n'avait pas beaucoup eu le temps de penser à ça pendant ces derniers jours, avec Sirius et ses secrets enfermés dans les souterrains. Maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau la tête libre de cette préoccupation, il essaya de recoller les morceaux du puzzle, tout en jouant la partie d'échec.

 

Il avait appris qu'un groupe de sorciers agissait dans l'ombre et qu'ils étaient suffisamment puissants pour infiltrer les autres camps, Regulus et Sirius en étaient des preuves parlantes. Leur présence était importante dans l'école comme deux professeurs en faisaient partie. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'il ne connaissait pas le but de cette organisation secrète. Même si on lui avait certifié qu'ils n'étaient pas ennemis, il préférait être prudent et, de toute manière, ne pas tabler sur une alliance. Tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur leurs motivations ou leur mode de fonctionnement, il ne pourrait pas savoir ou non s'ils étaient une menace potentielle.

 

Ça avait beau être une de ses préoccupations, il était obligé de la mettre de côté pour l'instant. A court terme, Arès devait plutôt se concentrer sur la création de son camp à lui.

 

Depuis deux semaines qu'il réunissait le Sol Niger, il commençait à savoir exactement ce dont ses amis étaient capables présentement. L'avantage de la constitution de ce groupe c'est qu'ils se connaissaient très bien, qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'aller en 'mission' ensemble et donc de fonctionner de manière cohérente. Autre aspect non négligeable : ils s'entendaient bien. Au fil des années, malgré leurs différences, ils avaient lié une véritable amitié - enfin, autant qu'elle était possible quand quelques-uns des membres se comportaient comme les Sang-purs qu'ils étaient. Chacun avait trouvé sa place et avait formé un lien plus étroit avec la ou les personnes avec lequel il avait le plus d'affinités. Anvald et Gunhild étaient inséparables, les jumelles restaient assez discrètes et entre elles mais Senalda et Lyra étaient proches et il arrivait à Ludwig et Malvina de passer du temps ensemble.

 

Bien sûr, Lyra était la plus proche d'Arès ; elle connaissait tous ses secrets à peu de choses près et il la mettait souvent au courant des derniers développements. Par exemple, elle savait qu'il initiait une alliance avec Dimitri et qu'il avait découvert l'existence d'un nouveau groupe. Discuter avec elle l'aidait à mettre en ordre ses idées et à voir la situation plus clairement.

 

En réalité, s'il occultait ce fameux groupe, il voyait assez clairement dans ses objectifs.

 

"Je voudrais arrêter cette guerre et pacifier le monde sorcier en faisant en sorte que les mages blancs et noirs puissent cohabiter" répondit-il finalement.

 

Dimitri eut un petit rire. "Si je suis mégalomaniaque, tu es certainement un idéaliste !"

 

"Plus le but est grand, moins facilement on le perd de vue. Je sais que ce n'est pas une utopie, il doit y avoir un moyen de construire une société sorcière forte et harmonieuse pour pouvoir porter une telle charge."

 

"Et par rapport aux Moldus ?"

 

"Je n'ai pas l'ambition de changer la face du monde entier" sourit Arès. "Si déjà la société sorcière est plus unie, nous aurons moins à craindre les Moldus. Un des points à revoir, par exemple, est l'éducation des jeunes sorciers nés de Moldus. Même en suivant des cours d'été intensifs à Durmstrang avant la première année, ceux qui ont été élevés loin de la magie ont plus de mal à s'intégrer. Et leur magie en pâti aussi ; elle est moins développée que celle des autres. En faisant attention à de tels détails, il pourrait être possible de changer les mentalités et de permettre à tous de trouver sa place dans le monde sorcier."

 

Dimitri renifla de dédain. "Tu veux donner le même statut aux Nés-de-Moldus qu'aux véritables sorciers, qu'aux Sang-purs ?"

 

"Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose" répliqua Arès. "Je pense juste qu'on peut construire une société juste en prenant en compte tous les individus doués de magie, peu importe sa couleur ou leur ascendance. Il faut travailler une manière de le faire de façon à ce que tout le monde y trouve son compte, y compris les Nés-de-Moldus. Ce sont des sorciers, Krol. Ils méritent d'être traités comme tel."

 

"Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi" dit calmement Dimitri en détachant son regard du plateau de jeu. "Les Nés-de-Moldus doivent être ostracisés clairement, ou en tout cas mis à leur place à défaut de les exterminer. Ils ont un sang qui tue la magie !"

 

"Il est vrai que le sang Moldu dissout le sang sorcier et atténue, au fil des générations, la capacité à faire de la magie. Mais rappelles-toi ce qu'a dit le professeur Ljungström : peut-être que nous perdons la magie naturellement et qu'à travers les siècles elle diminue. C'est une des explications possibles et il a dit qu'elle devait probablement exister en plus du problème de la dissolution du sang. Je pense que le problème du sang n'est pas aussi simple que tu le dis."

 

"Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais il n'empêche que toutes les familles de Sang-purs sont celles qui ont le plus d'influence sur la scène politique. Il ne faut se mettre à dos de précieuses aides."

 

"Sous prétexte d'avoir plus de pouvoir 'parlementaire', tu veux encourager la discrimination des sorciers selon la pureté de leur sang ?" s'indigna Arès.

 

"Oh, arrête de faire l'innocent" sourit Dimitri. "Tu sais que c'est ce que fait Voldemort, en dix fois pire. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a réussi à rallier autant de mages noirs ? C'est parce qu'il prône la supériorité des Sang-purs. Il joue leur jeu et en échange, il bénéficie de serviteurs fidèles et puissants en eux-mêmes. C'est un ressort politique." Son sourire s'agrandit et il se pencha en avant en déplaçant un pion. "Tu sais que Voldemort clame qu'il est le descendant de Serpentard ? Eh bien, c'est la vérité. En revanche, du côté de son père… Il est loin d'être à la hauteur de son propre jugement. Quelqu'un qui a connu Voldemort jeune m'a certifié qu'il était de Sang-mêlé."

 

La mâchoire d'Arès se décrocha de surprise. Dimitri se rassit bien profondément et croisa les mains derrière la nuque, visiblement en train de savourer l'effet produit par sa dernière réplique. "Tu vois, Black, ce monde est pourri et on ne pourra le changer que quand on en sera à la tête, pas avant."

 

Il se reprit, saisissant une faille dans le beau discours de l'autre. "Mais toi, personnellement, tu crois la en supériorité des Sang-purs, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

Il captura un pion ; c'était le cinquième élément de Krol qu'il prenait. Ils étaient plus ou moins à égalité sur le plateau. Krol avait l'avantage des blancs mais Arès n'était pas loin.

 

"Bien sûr" sourit Dimitri. "Mais je crois surtout en la supériorité des sorciers, tous types d'ascendance confondus. Ne te méprends pas : je veux que tous les sorciers puissent pratiquer la magie et y être encouragés. Mais je pense que l'eugénisme est nécessaire. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de garantir un certain degré de pureté de sang pour les Sang-mêlés ; la première étape est, bien entendu, le contrôle des naissances. Le pire, ça serait que les familles de Sang-pur continuent à se mêler aux Moldus et aux Sang-mêlés proches des Moldus. Si nous pouvons contrôler ce phénomène, alors la présence de Sang-mêlés ne me pose pas de problèmes."

 

"Et les Nés-de-Moldus ? Qu'as-tu prévu pour eux ?"

 

"Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que les Nés-de-Moldus sont nés avec des pouvoirs magiques parce que, quelque part, très loin dans leur ascendance, il y avait des sorciers." Arès hocha la tête. Il maîtrisait le problème de la valeur du sang sorcier sur le bout des doigts. C'était un point que Ljungström avait développé pendant des mois et des mois pendant leur quatrième année. "Pour Voldemort et beaucoup de mages noirs de Sang-pur, ils doivent être exterminés. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense que leur sang est important car la magie a réussi à en ressortir malgré les siècles de brassage Moldu. C'est un miracle, quand tu y penses de près - ils ont souvent des pouvoirs magiques aussi développés qu'un Sang-mêlé ou que certains Sang-purs. Peut-être descendent-ils d'un sorcier très puissant par chacun de leurs parents et cette rencontre de deux infimes proportions engendre un sang sorcier par un phénomène de choc ou autre. J'imagine qu'on pourrait faire un compromis en autorisant les plus puissants d'entre eux à avoir des enfants avec des Sang-mêlés qui n'ont pas un taux de sang Moldu trop élevé dans leurs veines. On ferait d'une pierre deux coups : on ramènerait du sang frais et potentiellement puissant ; de plus, on intègrerait les Nés-de-Moldus à la société sorcière et on les détacherait des Moldus."

 

"En définitive, là où le contrôle des naissances prendrait toute son importance, ça serait dans l'interdiction de se mélanger aux Moldus. Je crois que je comprends tes idées, Krol, et je dois avouer que ça me semble juste. C'est sévère mais ça se justifie."

 

"Et ça permet de profiter du soutien des familles de Sang-purs" rappela Dimitri. "Même les grandes familles de mages blancs pensent à la pureté du sang. Je pense surtout à la Grande-Bretagne, puisque j'imagine que ça sera ton terrain de jeux préféré, comme tu es Anglais. Là-bas, plus qu'en Allemagne encore, les anciennes familles ont une telle mainmise sur le pouvoir qu'elles gouvernent presque. Par exemple, les Scrimgeour, les Dumbledore, les Serpentard, les Malfoy, les Bones, … tous ceux qui ont les positions les plus importantes sont des Sang-purs venant d'anciennes familles."

 

Arès bougea sa reine.

 

Dimitri répliqua en avançant un cavalier et annonça "Echec".

 

Il sourit et déplaça un pion, mettant Dimitri dans une position dangereuse et le forçant à céder du terrain.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils durent avouer que la partie était nulle, Arès n'ayant plus que son roi et Dimitri se battant avec uniquement un cavalier pour protéger son roi à lui. Ils se serrèrent la main. Un frisson parcourut Arès lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. La magie noire de l'autre sorcier pulsa doucement contre la sienne et la chair de poule se répandit le long de son bras. Krol lui fit un sourire éclatant, secoua ses boucles blondes, son regard sembla étinceler. Arès répondit d'un hochement de tête, bien que quelque chose en lui ait changé et l'avait poussé, l'espace d'un instant, à s'approcher plus près de cette source de magie si similaire à la sienne.

 

Pour la première fois lorsqu'il se sépara de Dimitri, Arès eut l'impression d'avoir parcouru un bout de chemin.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Sirius était certainement un des sorciers les plus étonnants que connaissait Arès.

 

Dès que Sirius avait été 'marqué', Regulus l'avait escorté presque tous les soirs dans sa cachette pour qu'il puisse faire la connaissance de son oncle. Il l'avait laissé devant la porte du souterrain où habitait Sirius, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la lourde porte de métal. Arès se garda bien de révéler qu'il était déjà allé dans les souterrains ; en tout cas, la salle qu'habitait Sirius ne comportait pas de dragons ni de Manticores et n'avait rien à voir avec le caveau brut qu'il avait vu trois ans auparavant. C'était une pièce différente, de taille moyenne, qui était aménagée comme un studio.

 

Sirius semblait tellement à l'aise dans ce qui était, en réalité, une sorte de prison sous terre, que ça en était effrayant. Il se révéla être un sorcier joyeux, blagueur, à la compagnie rafraîchissante. Ce qui surprit énormément Arès - de la part d'un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban ayant subi pendant une bonne dizaine d'années l'influence des Détraqueurs, il avait plutôt bien conservé sa santé mentale. 

 

Le problème avec Sirius était peut-être le fait qu'il se comportait la plupart du temps comme un adolescent et pas comme un adulte ayant des responsabilités.

 

"Oh, allez, Arès !" insistait Sirius. "Aide-moi à jouer un petit tour à ton père ! Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu prépares la potion et je…"

 

"Pour la dernière fois, non" répondit Arès avec fermeté. "Tu ne crois pas que tes relations avec lui sont assez difficiles comme ça ?"

 

"S'il a le sens de l'humour, il ne va pas mal le prendre !" fit remarquer Sirius.

 

"Ah oui ? Parce qu'être forcé de parler troll pendant une journée entière, c'est vraiment facile à vivre ?" rit Arès.

 

Sirius eut un sourire cabotin. "En plus il est professeur ; ses élèves vont a-do-rer. Tu sais que tu le veux autant que moi, gamin."

 

"Pas vraiment" rigola Arès, contaminé par l'énergie communicative de son parrain.

 

"Si tu veux, je t'accompagnerai en cours. J'ai un déguisement de choix." Face à l'expression interrogative d'Arès, il se transforma en un grand chien noir. Arès ravala un cri d'admiration alors que le chien venait lui lécher le visage.

 

Sirius se retransforma et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Alors, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

 

"C'est trop dommage que ça ne soit pas au programme scolaire avant la Maîtrise de Métamorphose !" se plaignit Arès. "Tu vas m'apprendre ?"

 

Sirius rit - faisant penser à un chien sur deux pattes un peu fou qui aboyait de joie. "Tu es un rebelle dans l'âme, je le sens. Un vrai Maraudeur !"

 

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux et son rire bruyant mourut dans sa gorge. D'un coup, le sorcier plus âgé se ferma, son visage se vida de toute expression joyeuse et ses grands yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites se perdirent dans le vide. Il venait d'évoquer les fantômes du passé, de son passé, et aussi de celui d'Arès ; Regulus lui avait raconté, il y a bien longtemps, comment James, Sirius, Remus Lupin et Pettigrew, les quatre inséparables, s'étaient eux-mêmes surnommés les 'Maraudeurs'. 

 

Quand il s'assombrissait à ce point, la seule solution était de le laisser un peu seul, le temps qu'il évacue sa tristesse. Arès se retira, un peu peiné de voir son parrain si déchiré par la vie. Il s'était si vite attaché à lui ; il était la dernière chose tangible, mis à part sa cicatrice, qui le reliait à son identité d'Harry Potter. Il aimerait lui avouer qui il était, mais c'était impossible, Sirius n'ayant pas suffisamment étudié l'Occlumancie pour se protéger de Dumbledore. Et même s'il avait beaucoup changé en si peu de temps, Arès ne savait pas s'il était réellement capable de supporter la vérité.

 

Il se fustigea mentalement. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de s'attacher aussi facilement aux gens, surtout quand il ne savait pas s'il pouvait leur faire confiance ou non ! Il se promit qu'à partir de ce moment, ses relations avec Sirius seraient purement 'professionnelles'. Harry Potter était mort. Il était Arès Black, maintenant.

 

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent Arès ne libéra pas de temps pour rencontrer Dimitri et passa un peu de son temps libre avec Sirius. Le sorcier s'ouvrit un peu plus et se décida à lui expliquer comment faire pour devenir un Animagus. C'était un processus qui pouvait prendre de quelques semaines à un an ; le premier critère était de savoir bien méditer - critère qu'Arès remplissait à la perfection avec ses années de pratique quotidienne. Il fallait ensuite essayer de rentrer en contact avec son 'moi animal' et reconnaître sa forme ; lorsque cette étape était passée, on entreprenait la première transformation qui pouvait mettre des heures et des heures et des heures à venir.

 

En parallèle, il s'était installé dans une routine journalière entre les réunions du Sol Niger au petit matin, les cours, les heures d'entraînements et les heures de travail scolaire. Il ressentait de moins en moins le besoin de travailler pour les cours ; dans le même temps, ses notes s'amélioraient. Il semblait qu'enfin son acharnement payait.

 

Lorsqu'il frappa finalement à la porte de Dimitri, alors que le mois d'octobre était bien entamé et la nuit polaire bien proche, celui-ci lui ouvrit à moitié nu, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon souple.

 

Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le torse qui s'offrait à son regard, fasciné par la façon dont les muscles fins roulaient juste sous l'épiderme et l'équilibre parfait des formes masculines. Il déglutit, ses yeux se perdant dans la contemplation du grain de peau de son vis-à-vis.

 

"Bonjour, Black" l'accueillit Dimitri avec une nuance d'amusement dans la voix.

 

Arès se força à relever les yeux et rencontra ceux, rieurs, du torse imberbe qu'il venait de fixer. Il rougit, gêné à la fois d'être pris sur le fait mais aussi par timidité face à ce beau corps.

 

"Krol" croassa-t-il. "Veux-tu t'habiller avec un peu de décence ? Je refuse de parler à un sauvage qui vit à poil."

 

Une voix rit au fond de lui et Arès la repoussa machinalement. Ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'entendait plus et elle ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde.

 

"Si tu insistes" fit Dimitri en enfilant une chemise blanche aux longues manches qui traînait sur un dossier de chaise.

 

Quand Arès le regarda de nouveau, Dimitri arborait un sourire éclatant. "Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? Je ne pensais plus te revoir du tout, tu m'avais tellement oublié ces derniers temps…"

 

Arès lui répondit sur un ton tout aussi provocateur qu'il avait beaucoup de choses plus importantes à faire qu'à jouer aux échecs avec un mégalomaniaque et ils commencèrent une nouvelle partie d'échecs dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La conversation revint rapidement sur la question des Moldus, puis sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour reprendre du terrain sur Voldemort dans le jeu de pouvoir européen. Entre deux suggestions, il arrivait à Dimitri de lancer une remarque à Arès - en général, il n'en comprenait pas trop l'intérêt, ou préférait penser qu'il le comprenait mal. 'Tu pourrais trouver du soutien auprès des Sang-purs anglais d'une façon très simple, Black ; il te suffit de les _séduire_ avec tes idées' ou encore pire 'Black, maintenant qu'on est partenaires, j'aimerai avoir l'occasion de mieux te connaître, plus en _profondeur_ \- nous devrions _tout_ partager, mmmmh ?'.

 

Comme d'habitude, ils finirent la partie à égalité.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

Le Sol Niger avançait bien. Ils avaient passé en revue la plupart des sorts et maléfices étudiés dans les années supérieures qui pouvaient être utiles dans le cadre d'une bataille, y compris dans les programmes des Maîtrises. Ses amis étaient ravis d'apprendre et en demandaient toujours plus.

 

Milieu octobre, Arès réussit à voir sa forme d'Animagus. Il méditait dans sa chambre, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il était rentré dans son espace intérieur, qu'il représentait comme sa clairière - il s'y sentait chez lui - et attendait, comme il le faisait depuis quelques temps déjà, la visite de son animal. Assis sur son rocher au milieu des fleurs blanches à longue tige qui se balançaient dans le vent, éclairé seulement par la lune, il attendait.

 

Alors qu'il allait sortir de sa médiation, un jaguar noir avec une tête épaisse et des mâchoires puissantes surgit du couvert des arbres. Il marcha lentement vers Arès, son long corps souple ondulant à chacun de ses pas. Le sorcier retint son souffle avec que le félin s'arrêta face à lui et s'assit sur son derrière. Il ne bougea pas, émerveillé par la présence du noble animal. Il aurait pu avoir peur, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la curiosité.

 

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. La bête était réellement énorme. En étant assis en tailleur face à lui, Arès devait lever la tête pour le regarder. Il détailla le large poitrail musclé, le pelage noir qui brillait sous la lumière de la lune et ces yeux en amande d'un vert intense - les mêmes que les siens.

 

C'était comme s'il était mis soudain face à un miroir déformant. Il se voyait dans ce regard d'émeraude, il se reconnaissait dans cette bête sauvage. Il _savait_ que c'était lui aussi, juste une partie différente de lui qu'il ne côtoyait pas très souvent.

 

Lorsqu'il tendit la main pour caresser le jaguar, celui-ci vint à sa rencontre, mettant son front large en avant, et il fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un ronronnement. Les doigts d'Arès glissèrent sur le poil noir et miroitant, doux comme de la soie.

 

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le jaguar se releva et bondit dans la forêt, louvoya entre les troncs et disparut entre les arbres dans un mouvement souple. Le charme se rompit et Arès souffla. La clairière s'estompa autour de lui et il sentait de nouveau les draps lisses sous ses pieds nus. Il ouvrit les yeux sur sa chambre.

 

Il exultait à l'idée de pouvoir se changer à volonté en un grand félin. Il avait craint le pire pour sa forme d'Animagus, persuadé qu'il se changerait en une créature sans défense qui ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Il avait eu la chance de tomber sur un animal puissant ; le problème était peut-être le manque de discrétion. Enfin, l'important, c'est que l'étape la plus intéressante commençait : il devrait à présent se focaliser sur sa forme d'Animagus jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à réaliser sa première transformation.

 

Sirius fut très impressionné quand Arès lui raconta sa rencontre.

 

"Ça avance très vite, dis donc !" se réjouit son 'mentor'.

 

Arès se garda bien de lui révéler sa forme d'Animagus. Sirius fut un peu déçu du manque de confiance d'Arès, mais après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine ; pourquoi livrerait-il un secret d'une telle valeur ? Le sorcier lui révéla quand même les étapes supplémentaires à franchir pour accomplir la première transformation.

 

Cela lui prendrait du temps, mais ça en vaudrait la peine. L'étape qu'il venait de passer était la plus longue en général, mais pour lui elle n'avait pris que deux semaines. Sirius lui annonça qu'il pourrait probablement se considérer comme un Animagus d'ici un mois tout au plus.

 

Entretemps, Arès apprit quelque chose qui l'enchanta au plus au haut point.

 

C'était en cours de Magie Noire. Leurs séances de duel avaient lieu cette année dans la grande salle des souterrains, ce qui faisait qu'Arès avait vraiment l'impression d'y passer sa vie entière. Après le cours, en général, Lennart les congédiait assez rapidement. Mais pas cette fois.

 

"A partir de la semaine prochaine, vous serez mis à l'épreuve pour le Tournoi Annuel de duel qui a lieu la veille des vacances de Noël. C'est un tournoi qui oppose vingt élèves, les meilleurs pour chaque Foyer de chacune des quatre dernières années. Vous l'aurez compris, parmi vous tous, seulement un de chaque Foyer sera sélectionné pour le Tournoi. Je vous observerai et noterai chacun de vos résultats en duel d'ici là. J'annoncerai les sélectionnés au début de la semaine précédant le Tournoi."

 

Un murmure d'excitation parcourut la salle. Lennart leva une main pour réclamer le silence.

 

"Pendant le Tournoi, vous ne vous affronterez pas entre vous - ce serait trop facile comme vous connaissez tous bien vos méthodes. Non, vous affronterez les élèves plus âgés. Pour ne pas vous mentir, d'habitude, les Cinquièmes Années ne dépassent pas la première manche. J'espère que vous ferez de votre mieux et que quelque uns d'entre vous accéderont à la seconde manche."

 

Arès était impatient de voir comment allait se dérouler ce tournoi. Le seul obstacle qui était en travers de son chemin était peut-être Dimitri, l'autre Odin, qui était suffisamment doué pour lui faire de la concurrence pour la sélection des participants. Il séchait toujours la plupart des cours mais la magie noire était la seule matière pour laquelle il était toujours là.

 

-OoO-

 

 

_Cher Arès,_

_Je sais que tu es débordé dans ton école élitiste mais tu pourrais m'écrire un peu plus souvent quand même ! Je me ferai une joie de t'embêter à Noël - tiens, étais-tu au courant que mes parents viennent d'inviter Regulus ? Apparemment il est obligé d'accepter. Tu sais ce que c'est, les obligations familiales et tout le tintouin, et je m'en réjoui d'avance._

_Seule ombre au tableau : les Thompson aussi sont invités. Je ne veux pas la voir, tu m'entends ? Si je dois passer ma vie entière avec elle, alors au moins laissez-moi mes dernières années de liberté !_

_Je ne sais pas comment elle est au courant mais ce matin Parkinson m'a sauté dessus en me promettant son amour éternel ou je ne sais quelles bêtises et depuis c'est une véritable sangsue. Apparemment la mère Parkinson voulait marier sa fille avec moi. Plutôt crever ou embrasser une Sang-de-bourbe._

_Parkinson est une Sang-pur mais elle ne compte pas. Elle est véritablement acharnée - non mais tu te rends compte que je crois qu'elle a essayé de me faire boire du philtre d'amour hier soir ?! Je ne l'ai pas bu, bien sûr. Je ne me fais pas si facilement avoir !_

_En tout cas, je n'ai aucune envie de revoir Thompson. Si tu pouvais la rendre malade avant, ou je ne sais, trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de venir, je t'en serai TRES RECONNAISSANT._

_Réponds vite,_

_Draco Malfoy._

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

 

"Sirius part retrouver Dumbledore demain" l'informa Regulus alors qu'il l'accompagnait dans les souterrains.

 

Arès hocha la tête. Il s'y attendait ; Sirius devrait bien y retourner tôt ou tard.

 

"Tu devrais au moins lui dire au revoir" le railla-t-il. "C'est ton frère, après tout ; en plus maintenant vous êtes du même côté."

 

Regulus soupira. "C'est plus compliqué que ça."

 

"Non, ça ne l'est pas" rectifia Arès. "Va t'excuser et s'il s'excuse lui aussi, le problème est réglé."

 

Son père évita son regard et ne répondit pas. Il s'en fichait, après tout ça ne le regardait pas. Il entra dans la chambre de Sirius.

 

Celui-ci était assis sur une chaise en train de broyer du noir.

 

Arès, las d'avance, approcha une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés. "Alors, comme ça, le goût du citron te manque ?" Son oncle lui avait raconté les manies de Dumbledore, y compris celle de manger des petites dragées au citron quand il était stressé. L'abus de sucre était parfois une addiction très dangereuse…

 

Sirius releva la tête, mais ses yeux ne s'allumèrent même pas à la plaisanterie.

 

"Tout est de ma faute" souffla-t-il.

 

Arès ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais il était hors de question qu'il joue les psychologues. "On dirait bien" répondit-il froidement, dans le seul but de le choquer.

 

"Hein ?" lâcha intelligemment Sirius. Ça avait marché : il semblait s'être enfin sorti de sa rêverie.

 

"Au revoir." Arès lui serra la main.

 

"Tu pars déjà ?" s'étonna Sirius. "Que se passe-t-il - est-ce qu'un Niffleur a avalé ta langue ?"

 

"J'ai des choses à faire" dit-il évasivement.

 

Ce qui était plus ou moins vrai. Mais la principale raison était qu'il voulait faire ses adieux le plus vite possible. Après tout, Arès était content d'être débarrassé de l'influence de Sirius. Au contact de celui-ci, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à devenir idiot.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fini un livre sur les usages de la Magie blanche par les Mages noirs en Angleterre du Sud de 1717 à 1719 - une lecture pour Ljungström et son cours d'Histoire politique, il alla retrouver Dimitri pour leur séance d'échec habituelle.

 

"Cette fois-ci, je voudrais vraiment que tu commences à me dire quelques petites choses" exigea Arès en engageant le jeu.

 

"Comme quoi ?" demanda Dimitri avec son sourire éclatant.

 

Ce sourire agaçait Arès. Quand il le voyait, quelque chose dans son ventre lui donnait envie de lui donner un coup de poing, ou n'importe quoi, pour que l'autre ravale son amour propre.

 

"Comme par exemple pourquoi le directeur, qui est Mangemort notable, te donne sa bénédiction pour aller t'entraîner quelque part."

 

"C'est une question très intéressante" remarqua son vis-à-vis. "Mais je ne veux pas te répondre. Sauf…" poursuivit-il alors qu'Arès allait répliquer, "si tu me dis le contenu précis de la prophétie."

 

Arès calcula l'échange pendant quelques secondes. "Non, ça ne vaut pas. Dans ce cas, dis-moi aussi qui est cet homme qui t'entraîne et pourquoi."

 

"Dans ce cas, je resterai silencieux" observa Dimitri.

 

Il fit un clin d'œil à Arès qui sentit son énervement monter. "Comme tu veux, Krol" lâcha-t-il nonchalamment. "Tu avais pourtant l'occasion de connaître la vérité sur mon compte."

 

"Et toi aussi" répondit Dimitri sur le même ton.

 

Arès sentait une colère étrange monter en lui. Il avait fortement envie de frapper l'autre ; son attitude devenait plus qu'exaspérante ! Il grogna quelque chose d'intelligible qui était censé exprimer toute sa frustration et se concentra sur le plateau de jeu avec une attention renouvelée - en dépit de pouvoir déjouer les nœuds de l'esprit de l'autre dans la vie réelle, il allait l'écraser aux échecs, ça serait déjà ça de pris.

 

"Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, Black, puisque tu en meurs d'envie. En échange, tu me diras au moins un élément de la prophétie, un élément important bien sûr."

 

Arès, intrigué, fit un signe de tête pour indiquer qu'il acceptait l'échange.

 

"C'est Gellert Grindelwald" annonça simplement Dimitri.

 

Il manqua de s'étouffer. "Quoi ?!"

 

Le sourire éclatant de Dimitri s'élargit encore plus. "C'est Gellert Grindelwald qui m'entraîne."

 

"Mais… c'est impossible, il est en prison" s'étonna Arès.

 

Dimitri rit. "Tu crois qu'il est enfermé dans un cachot ? Pas du tout ! Il est dans une prison dorée. Ses anciens fidèles viennent encore le visiter toutes les semaines. Il a le droit d'aller et venir dans Nurmengard comme bon lui semble."

 

"Et le ministère allemand ? Je croyais qu'il était considéré comme un criminel dangereux…"

 

"Quand on a de l'influence, on obtient ce que l'on veut."

 

Toutes les implications qui découlaient de cette simple déclaration faisaient tourner la tête d'Arès. Dimitri suivait un entraînement par un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps, pas étonnant qu'il ait progressé si vite et que les études lui importassent si peu. Pas étonnant non plus qu'il ait autant de confiance en lui. De même, il devait bénéficier de l'appui de Grindelwald, s'il l'entraînait, et donc de la plupart des mages noirs d'Allemagne et même des pays limitrophes. En fait, réalisa Arès, Dimitri avait vraiment la possibilité de devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres suffisamment puissant pour concurrencer Voldemort.

 

"Mais pourquoi toi ?" s'étonna Arès. "Je sais que tu es allemand et que la famille Krol est très respectée, mais après tout il doit y avoir bon nombre d'autres candidats…"

 

"Tut-tut. C'est une histoire pour un autre jour. Raconte-moi plutôt ce que disait cette prophétie, hum ?"

 

Arès s'humecta les lèvres en cherchant ce qu'il devait révéler exactement. Quelque chose qui le mettrait au niveau de Dimitri.

 

"Elle disait" répondit-il finalement, " qu'Harry Potter est l'égal de Voldemort…" il vit le sourire de Dimitri s'élargir. Il ricana en finissant sa phrase : "… et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le tuer." Il se garda bien de préciser que la fin de la prophétie le condamnait à tuer Voldemort ou à être tué par lui.

 

L'enthousiasme de Dimitri retomba immédiatement. Il affichait un air calculateur - il devait imiter Arès et calculer à son tour tout ce qu'impliquait cette information. Finalement, il retrouva son sourire éclatant.

 

"Il semble que nous sommes fait pour nous entendre" badina-t-il.

 

Agacé, Arès se mit à pianoter sur le bord de la table. "Si tu la fermes, oui."

 

"Que tu es innocent" pouffa Dimitri. "Enfin, peu importe, je t'apprécie comme ça."

 

Une petite sonnerie d'alarme retentit loin, très loin, dans le cerveau d'Arès.

 

_Ah, il était temps !_

 

'Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?' bougonna-t-il.

 

 _Ouvre les yeux, tu dois l'affronter en face, c'est le cœur du problème… mon petit ange_. La voix était ironique.

 

Arès grogna intérieurement. 'Parle !'

 

 _Il te veut, il te veut, il te veut_ , chantonna la voix.

 

'Et alors ?' l'interrogea Arès.

 

_Donne-toi à lui !_

 

'Hors de question !' répliqua Arès, mortifié. 'C'est Krol !'

 

 _Et alors ?_ fit sarcastiquement la voix. _Tu n'as jamais pris de bon temps… c'est un peu mauvais pour toi. Je te rappelle que tu es un adolescent en pleine puberté !_

 

'Pour qui tu te prends, une agence matrimoniale ?' cracha Arès. 'Tu ne décideras pas de la façon dont je dirige ma vie !'

 

 _Comme tu veux, mon petit ange_ , lui souffla suavement la voix.

 

'Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !' vociféra Arès.

 

_Comme tu veux, mon étoile du matin._

 

Arès l'envoya balader aux confins de son esprit d'un geste rageur.

 

"Bon, Krol, tu es fat" lui indiqua-t-il.

 

Sur le plateau de jeu, en effet, Krol avait épuisé tous les mouvements possibles.

 

"C'est une amélioration" sourit-il. "Ce n'est pas tout à fait une partie nulle."

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Novembre débutait et avec lui, la nuit polaire. Arès, avec tous les entraînements auxquels il participait, se sentait en meilleure forme que jamais.

 

"Passus !" lança Lennart en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

 

Arès laissa sa magie sans baguette faire un bouclier devant lui qui renvoya avec succès le sort à son professeur. Sur ce, il pivota sur sa jambe gauche, évitant l'épée de son père qui siffla à travers les volutes de magie qu'il laissait derrière lui quand il se déplaçait vite. Puis il fendit et son épée à lui plongea vers Lennart qui avait évité le sortilège. Elle s'entrechoqua contre le métal de celle de Lennart et Arès dû sauter sur le côté pour esquiver un maléfice de son père. Juste après, il lança 'Reditum' avec sa baguette, le sort du bouclier, pendant qu'avec sa magie sans baguette il faisait voler Lennart à l'autre bout de la pièce. Avant même que celui-ci ait touché le sol, Regulus lui avait envoyé un nouveau maléfice et faisait tournoyer son épée dans son autre main. Arès para le coup. Son bouclier dévia le maléfice et il bondit vers son père.

 

'Expelliarmus' lança-t-il avec sa baguette, en sortilège informulé.

 

Regulus ne le vit pas venir et sa baguette vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Aidé par sa magie sans baguette, Arès le repoussa sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser et le fit tomber sur le dos. Il planta à l'aide d'un sort son épée dans le sol de pierre à travers les vêtements de son père, le clouant littéralement au sol.

 

Entretemps, Lennart s'était relevé et avait lancé un Doloris. Arès se déroba et, le sourire aux lèvres, tendit un bras de magie sans baguette. Il avait appris ce petit truc tout seul, quelques jours auparavant, et il se révélait bien utile. Sa magie absorba celle de l'Impardonnable, émettant un sifflement sourd qu'il devait sûrement être le seul à entendre. Une sorte de boule rouge et argent formée de magie condensée et fusionnée grandit d'un coup. Il la fit glisser vers sa main gauche en laissant tomber son épée par terre.

 

Il vit les yeux de son professeur s'écarquiller légèrement quand il comprit ce qui se passait. Mais Arès fit partir la boule comme une fusée en sa direction et elle alla tellement vite qu'il la perdit de vue et que Lennart n'eut même pas le temps de bouger d'un pouce. Il retomba en arrière en hurlant de douleur.

 

Arès savait que la puissance du maléfice était décuplée par sa propre magie mais il ne regretta pas un seul instant son geste. Après tout, son professeur l'avait déjà soumis plusieurs fois au Doloris dans le cadre de leurs entraînements.

 

Le silence s'étira quelques instants après que les cris de Lennart se soient tus. Arès s'assit par terre et rappela à lui sa magie alors que son père réussit enfin à arracher sa robe et récupéra sa baguette. Sans dire un mot, il tendit la main et aida Lennart à se relever et à aller s'asseoir sur un siège au premier rang des gradins. Puis il répara sa robe d'un sort. Enfin, il se tourna vers Arès.

 

"Bravo" dit-il simplement.

 

"Félicitations" surenchérit Lennart d'une voix un peu rauque. "Nous n'avons rien pu faire contre toi. En cinq minutes, nous sommes neutralisés. Et je ne doute pas que tu aurais très bien pu nous vaincre bien avant en nous tuant sans autre forme de procès."

 

Arès haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent. Il était vraiment content. C'était la première fois qu'il gagnait dans ces duels à deux contre un. Sa facilité était grandissante, il sentait littéralement le pouvoir grandir au bout de ses doigts.

 

A partir de ce moment il les vainquit à chaque fois.

 

En parallèle, il dirigeait le Sol Niger et instruisait ses amis. Les progrès étaient considérables car tout le monde s'investissait entièrement, en particulier Gunhild. La jeune fille cachait son chagrin mais Arès savait qu'elle avait été très frappée par la mort de Dhyste - elles avaient été très proches.

 

Un jour, un Epouvantard apparut dans une armoire du rez-de-chaussée du Foyer d'Odin. Arès transporta aussitôt le meuble dans la salle de duel pendant une des réunions du Sol Niger. Comme d'habitude, quand il ouvrit la porte, l'Epouvantard se changea en Détraqueur et il profita de cette opportunité pour apprendre à ses amis à lancer l'enchantement du Patronus. Entre chaque séance, il cachait l'armoire dans sa chambre.

 

Tout le monde réussit au bout de trois semaines à créer un Patronus corporel, à la grande fierté d'Arès. Il passa ensuite en revue toute une batterie de maléfices de magie noire qui n'étaient pas enseignés à Durmstrang.

 

Bien occupé comme il était, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ses autres activités ; il continuait à voir Dimitri régulièrement car suite à leurs aveux, ils avaient beaucoup de planification à faire. Comme par exemple, comment utiliser le statut d'Arès pour attirer des alliés ou comment organiser le recrutement de mages noirs allemands.  Enfin, moins il le voyait mieux il se portait. Il avait toujours cette envie étrange de lui sauter à la gorge dès qu'il le voyait.

 

Un samedi après-midi, il se rendait chez son père à l'heure du thé pour passer un peu de temps avec lui avant leur session d'entraînement journalière quand il fut étonné de constater qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon, où Regulus prenait habituellement le thé à l'anglaise. Il l'appela mais personne ne lui répondit. 'Etrange… la porte n'était pas verrouillée, il est forcément là…'

 

Il jeta un œil dans la chambre de son père, en passant. Elle aussi était déserte. Il s'impatienta. Son père lui avait proposé deux jours plus tôt qu'ils prennent le thé ensemble ! Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter plutôt que l'attendre indéfiniment. Il ne restait qu'une seule possibilité : le bureau. Arès entra en trombe sans prendre la peine de frapper, après tout il n'était pas en avance de beaucoup et son père devait être sur le point de finir ce qu'il était en train de faire…

 

Son père était bel et bien là, mais il n'était pas seul. Lennart et lui semblaient collés par la bouche.

                                                                

"Je vois" dit froidement Arès.

 

Les deux sorciers sursautèrent et firent un bon en arrière, mettant plusieurs mètres de distance entre eux. Regulus pâlit ; quant à Lennart, il resta inexpressif. Ses yeux lancèrent cependant quelques éclairs à Arès.

 

"Attends, Arès, je vais tout expliquer…" bafouilla son père.

 

"Il n'y a rien à expliquer" coupa-t-il d'une voix glaciale. "Vous faites ce que vous vous voulez, j'en ai rien à faire."

 

Il allait faire demi-tour quand on lui attrapa le bras.

 

"Arès, je te jure que j'allais t'en parler…" le supplia son père.

 

Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque. "Vous faites votre vie, tous les deux, je m'en fiche complètement. Je ne veux rien à voir avec ce vieux croûton, c'est tout" finit-il en pointant Lennart du doigt.

 

"Petit imbécile !" s'enflamma ce dernier. "Je te -"

 

"Ça fait combien de temps ? Quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques années… ?"

 

"Six ans" confessa Regulus.

 

"Bien. Très bien. Quand tu m'as adopté, tu étais déjà avec ce vieux con et tu ne m'as rien dit ?" s'offusqua Arès.

 

"Ne dis pas que tu ne t'en doutais pas, Black !" râla Lennart. "Ma parole, tu réagis comme un -"

 

"Oh, et puis, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire" siffla-t-il en partant. "La prochaine fois, verrouillez la porte."

 

 

-OoO-

 

Pendant plusieurs jours, il eut du mal à regarder les deux sorciers en face. A chaque fois qu'il voyait l'un d'entre eux, de nombreuses images mentales indésirables surgissaient dans son esprit. 'C'est vraiment écœurant', se disait-il. 'Qu'est-ce mon père peut bien lui trouver, à ce vieux croûton gâteux ?' Il voyait encore les deux sorciers échanger un baiser passionné, il était traumatisé à vie, c'était obligé…

 

 _Ma parole, ce que tu peux être prude,_ se moqua la voix.

 

'Mais… mais… c'était deux hommes ! Et en plus Lennart est vieux ! Avoue que c'est perturbant !'

 

_Non, pas vraiment. Lennart a cinquante-cinq ans tout au plus, ça leur fait une vingtaine d'années d'écart et ce n'est pas inhabituel. Et puis deux hommes ensembles, c'est pareil qu'un homme et une femme, non ?_

 

Arès n'était pas homophobe, mais voir que son propre père était homosexuel était… perturbant.

 

 _Tu es vraiment prude_ , ricana la voix. _Je te jure que si tu savais pourtant…_

 

'Et pourquoi tu me reparles, toi ?' s'enquerra Arès. 'J'étais bien content quand tu n'étais plus là.'

 

_Je ne t'ai jamais quitté, mon petit ange, j'étais juste devenu… un avec toi._

 

'Comment ça ?'

 

La voix rit et s'évanouit alors qu'Arès avait une soudaine envie de l'étriper.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

"Je veux que vous soyez plus subtil, Mr Krol" exigea Regulus.

 

C'était un cours de Magie de l'Esprit comme un autre - son père les mettait tous les deux en paire car ils avaient le niveau le plus avancé. Depuis l'année dernière, quand Dimitri les honorait de son illustre présence, ils travaillaient ensemble, attaquant chacun leur tour l'autre avec la Légilimancie. Ils amélioraient de cette manière à la fois la qualité de leur Occlumancie mais aussi de leur Légilimancie.

 

Cette fois-là, c'était Arès qui attaquait.

 

"Recommencez. Et Mr Black, continuez comme ça mais avec un peu plus de rapidité, vous laissez trop de temps à votre adversaire de vous perdre."

 

Il évita le regard de son père. Dimitri lui adressa un sourire narquois, ce qui motiva Arès plus que jamais à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

 

Il se concentra sur le sort. "Legilimens !" lança-t-il.

 

Il dirigea sa volonté vers l'esprit de Dimitri comme une flèche et pénétra sans difficultés dans les premières couches. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un grand labyrinthe tapissé d'une substance grise et visqueuse. Il parcourut une couche ou deux sans difficultés mais sans rien trouver. Dimitri se cachait de mieux en mieux.

 

Au bout de quelques instants il repéra une brèche et se faufila dedans sans plus attendre. Aussitôt des images l'assaillirent. Il avait gagné, il avait réussi… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouit dans le contenu lui sauta à la figure.

 

Il revoyait un à un les moments qu'il avait passé avec Dimitri mais de son point de vue à lui. Il se voyait en train de sourire malicieusement alors qu'il récupérait un pion sur l'échiquier, il se voyait s'énerver quand celui-ci le plaquait contre un mur quelques années auparavant pour lui parler… Et puis des images un peu plus étranges… lui nu… lui attaché dans un lit… c'était comme… comme des fantasmes... Il sentit quelque chose de familier remuer en Dimitri et il eut à peine le temps de se préparer quand celui-ci l'éjecta mentalement. Arès tomba physiquement en arrière, déconnecté de la réalité.

 

Il adressa un regard noir à l'autre alors qu'il sautait sur ses pieds, le dos douloureux. Dimitri lui fit un sourire suggestif en haussant un sourcil.

 

"C'est bien Mr Krol, continuez ainsi" l'encouragea Regulus.

 

Arès étouffa un grognement alors que son père s'éloignait. "Tu en as fait exprès. Tu as volontairement laissé une brèche" constata-t-il à mi-voix.

 

Dimitri se contenta de le fixer sans le répondre, une lueur d'amusement et de… quelque chose d'autre dans le regard.

 

Arès se détourna, agacé. "La prochaine fois, épargne-moi tes petites fantaisies !"

 

L'autre se lécha les babines. "Tu ne pourras pas te cacher longtemps, Black, crois-moi."

 

Le soir même, Dimitri lui fit une petite scène au repas du soir. Ça faisait au moins deux semaines qu'il avait été absent, laissant Arès et Lyra entre eux. Mais cette fois-ci il semblait décidé à embêter Arès jusqu'au bout. Il s'assit face à lui et le fixa pendant la totalité du repas, droit dans les yeux. Arès ne se laissait pas avoir aussi facilement et il utilisa tout son sang-froid pour ignorer l'autre.

 

Lyra semblait intriguée mais ne fit pas de commentaires. C'est le lendemain matin, après la réunion du Sol Niger, qu'elle vint lui en parler.

 

"Je me demandais si ça se passait bien avec Krol" lui demanda-t-elle.

 

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça se passe mal ?" grogna Arès d'un ton peu amène.

 

"Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme depuis quelques jours… tu es sûr que ça va ?"

 

"Oui ! Ça va !" fit-il sèchement. "Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de parler de Krol maintenant, ou même d'ailleurs jamais si je peux l'éviter."

 

"Ça ne sert à rien de fuir les problèmes" argua Lyra d'une voix douce. 

 

"Il n'y a pas de problèmes, c'est lui se comporte comme un idiot" répliqua-t-il. "Heureusement que les vacances de Noël approchent, je ne peux plus le supporter. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, on se voit au repas des Malfoy ?"

 

Elle acquiesça. "Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, Arès !"

 

Il ricana. "Si ça peut te rassurer, Draco ne veut pas te voir non plus."

 

Elle haussa les sourcils. "Je ne dirais pas que ça me rassure non plus, mais tant mieux ! Peut-être que nos parents changeront d'avis…"

 

Mais les parents de Lyra et de Draco ne changeraient pas d'avis, ça c'était sûr et certain. Le contrat magique était signé, c'était trop tard. Elle le savait très bien et si elle préférait faire semblant de l'ignorer, Arès rentrerait dans son jeu sans se poser de questions. Il soupira. Noël cette année allait être très, très fatigant.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Fin novembre il réussit sa première transformation en Animagus. Face à son miroir, il vit son apparence se modifier et il sentit ses os bouger alors qu'il devenait un imposant jaguar au pelage noir et aux yeux verts.

 

Il parcourut sa chambre en admirant la puissance de ses muscles et la souplesse de son corps. Il se sentit très vite à l'étroit dans cette pièce qui paraissait minuscule et qu'il traversait de long en large en deux ou trois foulées. Dès qu'il retrouva forme humaine, il écrivit une lettre à Sirius pour lui dire qu'il avait réussi. Il était sûr qu'elle ne serait pas interceptée car seul quelqu'un partageant le sang des Black de la branche principale pouvait la lire. Il serait content de savoir qu'enfin le processus d'apprentissage était fini et qu'Arès était devenu un Animagus. Ce dernier devait avouer que de son côté avoir cette préoccupation de moins à l'esprit serait salutaire. Bien que le sujet principal de ses pensées, ces derniers temps, soit tout autre.

 

Dimitri hantait ses pensées. C'était devenu, petit à petit, une véritable obsession. Au début, ce n'était rien de grave : il se demandait juste pourquoi l'autre le désirait autant… et rougissait intérieurement en revoyant ces images de luxure. Il se maudissait lui-même pour penser à de telles choses ; comme s'il n'y avait que ça à se préoccuper ! Une guerre se préparait et il se contentait de contempler les fantasmes des autres !

 

Mais au fil des jours il s'était rendu compte qu'il y consacrait de plus en plus de temps. Et, en plus, que dès qu'il voyait Krol, il se rappelait la fois où il l'avait vu torse nu… qu'il avait détaillé son corps. Mortifié, il essaya d'abord de se persuader qu'on lui avait fait ingérer une sorte de potion pour le mettre dans cet état.

 

Non. C'était sa propre obsession. Ça devint de plus en plus gênant, surtout quand Arès commença à avoir des rêves étranges. Pourquoi l'autre imbécile venait même hanter son sommeil ?! Il ne se passait plus un jour sans qu'Arès aie au moins une pensée honteuse envers lui.

 

Car il ne fallait pas se méprendre : il n'avait aucuns sentiments pour Krol. C'était une attirance purement physique. Arès refusait de céder ; il n'était pas un animal, que diable, il pouvait se contrôler ! Il refusait de laisser Dimitri gagner cette partie-là !

 

En retour, sa relation avec lui évolua. Il le sentait maintenant, cette chose au fond de lui. Le désir. Et comme il refusait d'y céder, la frustration. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur Dimitri, il avait envie de se jeter sur lui, de faire n'importe quoi, le frapper par exemple, mais pas de rester immobile à ne rien faire. Il devait faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas faire de bêtises.

 

Dimitri le sentait aussi, il le savait. Ça se voyait dans son sourire - il avait l'air encore plus supérieur que d'habitude. Il avait cet air narquois vissé en permanence au visage et dès qu'ils étaient seuls, il se faisait plus plaisir que jamais avec ses allusions douteuses. Arès avait vraiment envie de lui tordre le cou.

 

S'il n'y avait pas tous ces entraînements où il pouvait se défouler, il ne tiendrait jamais.

 

Il apprit avec joie qu'il était sélectionné pour le Tournoi annuel - à vrai dire, il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il en avait douté. Sans étonnement, la plupart des sélectionnés étaient des membres du Sol Niger, sauf Aleksandr Volkov, celui avec les longs cheveux blancs, qui était le Loki sélectionné. Ils s'entraînèrent alors pendant les quelques séances qui leur restait sur leur technique de duel.

 

Quelques jours avant les vacances et donc le Tournoi, la Gazette annonça une nouvelle qui mit Arès d'encore plus mauvaise humeur.

 

 

**_LA CHASSE AU POTTER EST DECLAREE !_ **

_Harry Potter est toujours introuvable après trois mois de traque sur l'ensemble de la Grande Bretagne. Rufus Scrimgeour refuse de s'exprimer à ce propos. Nous rappelons que Mr Potter a été déclaré hors-la-loi après avoir refusé d'obéir au Ministre en personne. Les rumeurs selon lesquelles les Aurors de l'Europe entière seraient mis à contribution n'ont pas été confirmées mais nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que…_

 

 

 

Comme s'il était recherché dans l'Europe entière ! Il y avait fort à parier que cette 'rumeur' était propagée volontairement par le ministère. Les autres pays n'avaient rien à faire de lui ; peut-être que l'attitude étrange de Scrimgeour avait réveillé les intérêts mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il y ait un avis de recherche sur le plan international. Il était bien connu que les différents gouvernements magiques avaient énormément de mal à s'entendre et encore plus, à coopérer.

 

Il jeta son journal sur la table, s'attirait le regard inquiet de Lyra.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le matin du Tournoi Annuel, il se réveilla la boule au ventre. Son intuition lui disait que quelque chose allait forcément mal tourner. Pourtant, son plan était simple : remporter le tournoi et ce faisant impressionner le plus d'élèves possible pour grossir les rangs du Sol Niger.

 

Comme le tournoi n'avait lieu que l'après-midi, il aurait toute la matinée pour lui. Il alla dans sa clairière pour s'y transformer en jaguar - comme c'était la nuit polaire, c'était le déguisement rêvé. Personne ne le verrait se balader dans le parc et pour la première fois, il pourrait gambader en toute liberté. Jusqu'à ce moment, il s'était contenté de se transformer dans sa chambre à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il était temps qu'il voie ce que c'est réellement que d'être un Animagus.

 

Il passa quelques heures à parcourir la forêt et les alentours du terrain de Quidditch, se terrant dans les ombres pour ne pas que les élèves le voient. Il s'amusa à courir le plus vite possible, à grimper aux arbres et à effrayer les petits animaux. Il ne vit pas le temps passer…

 

Quand il revint au Foyer, il avait tout juste le temps de se changer. Il fouilla dans le fond de sa valise et y dénicha un robe qu'il avait acheté pour ce genre d'occasion : elle était plus cintrée que les robes de l'uniforme et le laissait plus libre de ses mouvements. Puis il se demanda s'il devait prendre son épée ou emprunter une de celles de l'école comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il avait manipulé quelquefois cette épée magique et il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était plus facilement maniable. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait le fait qu'elle semblait faite pour lui… et qu'elle l'appelait. Finalement il décida de la prendre. Elle lui manquait ; en plus c'était une occasion en or de tester ses possibilités sur le terrain.

 

Il l'accrocha à sa ceinture magique du côté gauche ; sa baguette quant à elle était de l'autre côté. Cette ceinture très pratique maintenait fermement les objets magiques et les relâchait dès que leur propriétaire avait besoin de les prendre.

 

Dernière étape avant de se rendre dans les cachots du château : récupérer une petite fiole de Potion Revigorante, au cas où il aurait trop de duels à faire pour être en pleine forme. Il la mit dans une poche intérieure. Ce n'était pas de la triche, non ; c'était une précaution.

 

Il retraversa la cour, cette fois-ci pour aller au château, et se rendit directement dans la salle de duel, la pièce où il avait passé le plus de temps depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde : les gradins étaient pleins. Arès vit la plupart des professeurs, y compris son père et le directeur Karkaroff, bien en sécurité derrière les boucliers qui protégeaient les gradins des sorts perdus.

 

Il rejoint un coin où s'étaient réuni les sélectionnés faisant partie du Sol Niger. Gunhild frappait du pied d'impatience.

 

"Ah, ce sixième année de Loki, j'ai trop envie de lui dévisser sa jolie petite gueule et de pisser dedans !"

 

"Langage, Lindgren" tempéra Arès en s'approchant.

 

Anvald lui adressa un regard exaspéré. "Tu étais où ce matin ? Elle a passé son temps à trépigner, j'en peux plus…"

 

"Elle serait peut-être plus calme si tu arrêtais de te ronger les ongles" philosopha Ludwig.

 

Ce dernier était la tranquillité incarnée. Il attendait sans dire un mot en étudiant avec attention les autres concurrents. 

 

"Venez par ici, s'il vous plaît" ordonna Lennart à l'assemblée. Ils se réunirent tous autour de lui. "Bien, vous êtes tous là. Je vous rappelle les règles que j'ai évoquées dans chacune des classes l'année dernière : vous avez le droit à une arme magique en plus de votre baguette ; tous les sortilèges et maléfices sont autorisés sauf ceux entraînant la mort et des points de pénalités sont accordés aux participants qui utilisent un Impardonnable ou qui cause une blessure entraînant un handicap à vie. Les arbitres" il désigna du doigt quatre élèves qui étaient chercheurs en magie noire, "veilleront au bon respect des consignes et désigneront les vainqueurs. Le Tournoi se déroule en trois manches et une finale. A chacune des manches seront éliminés tous les vaincus, sans exception. Lors de la troisième manche, l'un des concurrents sera tiré au sort pour faire deux duels, comme il y aura alors un nombre impair de duellistes. Oh, et dernière chose : vos armes doivent rester à votre ceinture tant que le duel n'a pas officiellement commencé." Il parcourut l'assemblée du regard avec ses yeux froids. "Soyez prudents ; chaque année nous avons des accidents graves et inutiles, ce qui est dommageable car vous êtes les meilleurs duellistes de Durmstrang. Pensez un peu à la réputation de l'école avant de vous entretuer."

 

Arès esquissa l'ombre d'un rictus. Lennart était vraiment un sale type, mais finalement, il l'aimait bien. Il devait avouer qu'il avait de la classe.

 

Le professeur de Magie Noire déroula un long parchemin. "Tous en position comme suit" et il appela les concurrents par paire. Arès s'aligna avec un gros garçon un peu plus âgé que lui qui lui faisait penser à Dudley avec son nez écrasé.

 

Le directeur se leva et annonça que le Tournoi était ouvert. Ils attendirent alors la cloche qui sonnait treize heures. Au treizième coup, ils pourraient commencer. Arès jaugea son adversaire du regard.

 

C'était le sixième année de Loki que Gunhild n'aimait pas, pour une raison tout à fait inconnue. Il était rond et patibulaire mais ses longues jambes devaient lui permettre de bouger vite. 'Il va se fatiguer rapidement ; comme je suis plus petit que lui il a un désavantage' observa Arès. Il invoqua sa magie sans baguette et s'en drapa ; elle lui permettrait d'avoir des réflexes plus rapides. Il comptait bien éviter de s'en servir autant que possible, mais il fallait mieux être prêt, au cas où.

 

La cloche sonna le dernier coup et aussitôt, les sorts volèrent de partout. Le gros Loki dégaina sa baguette mais Arès évita sans peine le maléfice qu'il lança, juste en se décalant un peu. Il frappa une fille à l'autre bout de la salle qui tomba par terre. 'Oups' sourit Arès. Si ça avait été un vrai champ de bataille, la fille serait probablement morte.

 

Pendant une minute ou deux il se contenta d'esquiver sans même sortir sa baguette, au grand agacement de son adversaire.

 

"Bats-toi, lâche !" s'écria-t-il.

 

"Tu l'auras voulu" lâcha calmement Arès.

 

Il se contenta d'attraper son épée. Elle serait suffisante pour celui-ci, se disait-il. Elle l'obligerait à bouger et à se fatiguer tout seul. L'autre brandit sa masse d'arme avec un air réjoui sur son visage rose - il devait penser que cette arme lui donnerait un avantage sur Arès. Ce dernier savait cependant que la masse d'arme était beaucoup plus difficile à manier et demandait de faire de grands gestes… qui laissaient de nombreuses ouvertures pour un épéiste.

 

Deux minutes après, il neutralisa le blond en envoyant valser sa baguette d'un mouvement d'épée. Celui-ci poussa un cri de rage en levant sa masse d'arme. 'Trop lent'. Arès eut largement le temps de placer sa lame sous sa gorge.

 

Un arbitre s'approcha d'eux et les sépara de force. "Arès Black : vainqueur. Va par là. Toi, tu es éliminé, ramasse ta baguette et rejoint les spectateurs."

 

Arès obéit. Ils étaient les premiers à avoir fini leur duel, semble-t-il ; il put ainsi observer les autres. Ceux du Sol Niger s'en sortaient bien, comme prévu ; au final, seul Anvald ne fut pas admis en seconde manche.

 

"Ils m'ont mis contre un Odin de dernière année, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'était un Français ! Sérieusement, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça ! Un Français qui bat un Suédois !" répéta-t-il à qui voulait l'entendre.

 

Pour la seconde manche il eut un Snotra de septième année comme adversaire. Ce fut un peu plus ardu et Arès eut à tirer sa baguette, cette fois-ci. En revanche, il s'en sortit vainqueur sans même avoir été inquiété.

 

On commença à murmurer en le regardant quand il laissa son adversaire gémissant sur le sol, le visage ensanglanté après un choc à la tête quand Arès l'avait envoyé valser et une coupure sur la cuisse. Il dissimula un sourire. Décidément, ce tournoi était drôle. Dommage que personne ne soit à sa hauteur.

 

A ce point de la compétition, ils n'étaient plus que cinq concurrents. Le professeur Lennart tira au sort les deux premiers duels mais Arès ne fut pas dedans. Il regarda les deux duels, profitant de cette opportunité pour voir comment se comporterait son futur adversaire. Krum était un de ceux-là, c'était un huitième année de Baldr ; il gagna et Lennart le tira au sort pour être contre Arès.

 

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent position face à face, échangeant un regard de connivence. Ils se connaissaient assez bien : pendant les vacances ils s'étaient entraînés en Quidditch ensemble. Viktor était à la fois violent comme tout duelliste de Durmstrang qui se respecte mais il avait aussi une classe indéniable et un sens de l'honneur irréprochable. Ça allait être distrayant.

 

Dès que Lennart donna le coup d'envoi, Arès tira à la fois son épée et sa baguette et lança le premier sort, un simple Expelliarmus, pour tester les eaux. Krum répliqua par un sort de Découpe destiné à ses mains, semblait-il ; il l'évita et fendit en avant avec son épée. L'autre dégaina alors une lance de nulle part et repoussa son attaque avec facilité.

 

Krum était plus fort que lui physiquement et, en plus, sa lance lui permettait de toucher Arès quand il était plus loin. En revanche, s'il arrivait à l'attirer en corps à corps, il ne pourrait plus rien faire… le seul problème serait qu'alors ils seraient trop proches l'un de l'autre pour contrer les sortilèges qu'ils se lanceraient.

 

Apparemment Viktor avait fait le même calcul qu'Arès car il bondit en arrière et continua à lancer des maléfices. Le jeune Black laissa passer quelques minutes en position défensive, se contentant de répliquer de temps à autre. Dès qu'il aurait une possibilité, il se jetterait en avant et Krum ne pourrait rien faire…

 

D'un coup, il vit une faiblesse dans l'attaque de Krum et se précipita en corps à corps. Aussitôt, l'autre chercha à se dégager et pointa sa baguette dans ses côtes mais Arès l'avait senti venir. Il faudrait se lever plus tôt pour le surprendre quand il était imbibé de magie pure. Il pivota sur lui-même en s'accroupissant, évitant le maléfice tout en fauchant son adversaire. Krum eut à peine le temps de retomber lourdement sur le dos qu'Arès avait posé la pointe de son épée au niveau de son cœur.

 

Quelques applaudissements polis résonnèrent dans la grande salle de pierre et un arbitre déclara Arès officiellement vainqueur. Il serra la main de Krum qui se renfrogna un peu.

 

"Pour la finale, j'appelle donc Nicasius De Casteran et Arès Black !" annonça Lennart.

 

Arès dévisagea son nouvel adversaire. C'était un Français qui était en dernière année à Odin ; jamais ils ne s'étaient parlé entre eux. A Odin, on ne copinait pas.

 

De Casteran avait les cheveux ras  et une barbe coupée à la même hauteur. Comme tous ses poils étaient noirs, il donnait presque l'impression de porter un masque plus clair sur la partie supérieure du visage. C'était un petit nerveux aux yeux exorbités ; on aurait pu croire qu'il allait faire une crise d'épilepsie d'un moment à l'autre. Il fixa Arès avec ses yeux monstrueusement grands ouverts.

 

Dès le début de leur duel il se montra très coriace. Il était rapide et réactif, il forçait Arès à ne pas rester en position d'observation et l'obligea à riposter à ses attaques. Il se battait lui aussi avec une lame, comme la plupart des élèves, sauf qu'il avait un sabre japonais, plus léger et maniable. Il le faisait siffler autour de lui alors qu'il enchaînait maléfice sur maléfice.

 

A aucun moment il ne poussa Arès dans ses retranchements. Il devait être un très bon sorcier, ça ne faisait pas de doute, mais en combat à un contre un, le plus jeune avait largement l'avantage. Après tout, il arrivait à mettre au tapis deux professeurs et combattants expérimentés…

 

Arès prit cependant du plaisir à s'escrimer contre un parfait inconnu. Il avait du mal à lire ses mouvements... et ça l'obligeait à travailler plus sérieusement que d'habitude.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes assez intenses, De Casteran dû s'ennuyer car il commença à étendre sa gamme de maléfices à ceux de mage noire avancée qui n'étaient pas du tout, du tout, au programme de Durmstrang. Malheureusement pour lui, s'il croyait impressionner Arès ainsi, c'était loin d'être le cas. De Casteran utilisa quelques sortilèges qui étaient ridiculement puissants pour un duel scolaire, comme un maléfice illusionniste qui aurait plongé Arès dans ses pires souvenirs pendant de longues et douloureuses minutes s'il n'avait pas loupé sa cible.

 

Ça décida Arès à en finir. Il fallait que ça soit de manière dramatique, suffisamment pour donner envie de rejoindre le Sol Niger.

 

"Passus" lança-t-il.

 

L'autre allait esquiver sans problème. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de voir venir le deuxième maléfice de Souffrance, informulé et éperonné par de la magie sans baguette. De Casteran s'écroula, secoué par des spasmes de douleur. Quelques personnes s'exclamèrent quelque chose - il est vrai que le Passus durait un peu trop longtemps pour être innocent. Arès retira à regret sa magie sans baguette mais l'utilisa juste après pour décupler au centuple un simple Expelliarmus.

 

Le pauvre De Casteran qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de se remettre debout fut projeté sur une dizaine de mètres et alla heurter le mur dans un craquement sonore. Il perdit connaissance sur le coup.

 

Un silence assourdissant accueillit cette fin soudaine, puis une personne applaudit, puis deux, puis trois… pour finir, presque tous les spectateurs applaudirent Arès avec enthousiasme. Il les remercia en s'inclinant légèrement.

 

Il s'éclipsa juste après que Mrs Bennett ait confirmé que De Casteran n'avait rien, qu'il était juste inconscient et qu'il serait sur pied le lendemain. On essaya de le retenir pour discuter après mais vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de crouler sous les questions et les félicitations. A vrai dire, il voulait seulement savourer ce moment de succès en paix…

 

Il devait être maudit car à peine était-il rentré dans le Foyer que quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et le plaqua violemment le dos contre le mur.

 

"Krol" grogna-t-il avec impatience. Pourquoi l'autre idiot venait l'embêter à ce moment précis ? On ne le laisserait donc jamais tranquille quand il le voulait ?

 

"Black" répondit le blond d'une voix suave. "Tu as été… divin…"

 

Dimitri avait les mains plaquée contre le mur de chaque côté de son visage, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras. Il était à une distance dangereusement proche. Encore quelques centimètres et leurs corps seraient collés. Arès n'osa pas se débattre, de peur d'inciter l'autre à mettre ses fantasmes à exécution.

 

Et puis il n'osa pas bouger non plus parce qu'il était tout simplement tétanisé. Il avait l'impression d'être oppressé ; il était entouré par un champ magnétique qui émettait des grésillements et des crachotements. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait oublié de rappeler à lui sa magie sans baguette et qu'elle s'agitait en semi-liberté autour de lui et clachait contre l'aura plus faible de Dimitri.

 

"Laisse-moi partir, Krol" dit Arès d'une voix rauque.

 

Il essaya désespérément de rappeler sa magie mais celle-ci semblait occupée avec celle de Dimitri. Il grogna… il devait se résigner à se sortir de là en forçant physiquement. C'est à ce moment qu'il fit un pas en avant. Au même moment, l'autre resserra sa prise sur lui en lui attrapant les épaules.

 

C'est ainsi que la catastrophe se produisit : il s'avança alors que Dimitri avait la tête légèrement tournée et qu'il se penchait un peu vers le bas. Leurs lèvres entrèrent accidentellement en contact. Bon, peut-être n'était-ce pas un accident ; peut-être qu'en fait Dimitri maîtrisait parfaitement bien la situation. En tout cas, dès qu'ils se touchèrent, quelque chose comme une décharge électrique traversa Arès et le tira de sa léthargie contemplative.

 

Sans même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il pencha un peu plus la tête vers Dimitri et se mit à l'embrasser vraiment. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la fois où Dhyste l'avait embrassé, non ; les lèvres de Dimitri étaient plus fines et plus dures contre les siennes. Là où la première fois tout avait été doux et insipide, c'était cette fois un peu violent et surtout, vraiment bon. Comme quelque chose de _cru._

 

Sa magie s'était mise à tourbillonner autour d'eux avec ardeur, crépitant de plus belle contre l'autre, plus faible, de Dimitri. Les sensations d'Arès étaient décuplées. C'était comme plonger dans un feu et être délicieusement léché par les flammes sans être brûlé… sauf qu'il se consuma à ce moment. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de Krol, ses dernières résistances vaincues.

 

"Echec et mat, Black" croassa Dimitri dans un souffle.

 

 

 

*

*      *


	13. Roulette russe

# Chapitre 13 : Roulette russe

 

 

 

La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Arès le lendemain fut : 'Morgane, faites que ça soit un rêve, par pitié !'.

 

Tous ses espoirs furent réduits à néant quand il fut face à son miroir. Un magnifique suçon ornait son cou. Il frissonna en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait embrassé Dimitri… par Morgane ! Ça n'était pas prévu, ça. Il avait complètement dérapé… au point de prendre le dessus dans le baiser. Et pire encore, de recommencer juste après. Il crut qu'il allait mourir de honte, ici, seul dans sa chambre. Et en plus, il avait cette marque dans le cou à présent !

 

Dimitri avait semblé très content du geste d'Arès et l'avait attaqué de plus belle… Quand il avait retrouvé ses esprits et rappelé sa magie à lui, il était déjà trop tard. Le mal avait été fait. Il avait embrassé Dimitri ! En plus celui-ci avait les mains baladeuses… Arès l'avait repoussé en lui disant que ça ne signifiait rien pour lui et puis il était parti. Des fois, la fuite était la meilleure des solutions.

 

Heureusement, c'était les vacances. Pendant deux semaines il n'aurait pas à le revoir, Mordred soit loué. Il cacha le suçon en enfilant son uniforme et resta dans sa chambre le temps que les élèves partent pour ne pas croiser ce satané Krol dans les couloirs…

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Quand Arès entra chez son père quelques heures plus tard avec sa valise réduite dans sa poche, il ne fut qu'à demi surpris de voir que son professeur de Magie Noire était là aussi. En revanche, il fut plus que surpris quand ce dernier se prosterna devant lui.

 

"Je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin qu'on vous entraîne, Black" annonça Lennart d'une voix nouée par l'émotion. "Vous avez été brillant hier."

 

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de l'homme qu'Arès ne reconnut pas. Etait-ce du respect ? De l'admiration ? Non, impossible. Pourquoi le vieil homme s'inclinait devant lui juste parce qu'il avait remporté un tournoi ? Le monde devenait fou…

 

Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Regulus qui semblait encore plus étonné que lui.

 

"Vous allez bien, vieil homme ?" l'interrogea Arès d'un ton sarcastique.

 

Lennart se releva et Arès remarqua que ses membres tremblaient légèrement. Le sorcier évita son regard et celui de Regulus.

 

"Jonatan" souffla ce dernier. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

 

"J'aime bien qu'on me fasse preuve de respect mais ça ne vous ressemble pas vraiment, vieux cinglé" siffla Arès.

 

"Je… Je suis à vos ordres" répondit Lennart.

 

'Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!'

 

La voix rit. _Enfin ! Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais comprendre !_

 

'De quoi parles-tu ?' demanda Arès d'un ton soupçonneux.

 

_Voyons, on se montre devant lui avec l'épée et le lendemain il se prosterne devant nous. Tu ne comprends pas ?_

 

'Non, pas vraiment' fit Arès d'une voix froide. 'Parle, ou je t'étripe !'

 

 _Je te conseille de t'isoler alors. On ne sait jamais quelles émotions tu pourrais laisser transparaître_.

 

Arès grogna intérieurement mais sauta sur l'occasion pour enfin obtenir des réponses. Il traversa le salon sans adresser un regard aux deux sorciers et s'enferma dans ce qui était sa chambre pendant les vacances, prenant soin de bien la protéger contre les intrusions et en plus de rajouter un sort de silence.

 

'Explique-moi pourquoi Lennart se comporte ainsi !' exigea Arès.

 

_Parce qu'il vit pour toi._

'Comment ça ?'

 

_C'est évident, non ? Il t'a juré fidélité et il vient de réaliser qui tu es !_

'Tu as intérêt à arrêter de parler en énigmes ou je vais finir par te bannir de mon esprit !'

 

La voix ricana. _Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je t'assure._

'Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?'

 

_Mais voyons, mon ange, tu ne peux pas vivre sans Moi. Je suis Toi._

Arès resta silencieux.

 

_Tu ne l'avais pas encore compris ? Je suis Toi, tu es Moi. Nous sommes la seule et même personne ! Nous sommes… Un._

'Je ne comprends pas !' s'énerva Arès. 'Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que là, je suis en train de parler tout seul ?!'

 

_Mais si, petit ange. C'est nécessaire. Quand tu es dans le déni, j'apparais. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu me renies de moins en moins souvent ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je reste silencieux pendant des mois ? C'est juste parce que nous sommes Un._

'Qui es-tu ?' gronda Arès. 'Ne me dis pas que tu es… Voldemort ?!'

 

La voix rit de nouveau. _Quelle insulte. Oh, mais ne comprendras-tu jamais que je ne suis qu'une partie de toi que tu refuses d'embrasser ? Plus les années passent et plus tu risques de devenir fou, mon petit ange. Chaque fois que je te parle, tu plonges un peu plus dans la folie. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime bien. Je sais qu'un jour je n'aurais plus besoin d'exister._

 

'N'importe quoi !' siffla Arès. 'C'est toi qui es fou !'

 

_Hahaha. Tu vis dans le déni. Tu ne te rappelles toujours pas qui tu es. C'est triste._

'Tu délires complètement ! Je sais qui je suis ! Arès Black et Harry Potter !'

 

_Mais non, mon ange. Tu es tellement plus qu'un simple homme. Tu es Celui-qui-faisait-trembler-la-terre et celui qui se battait pour l'impossible.'_

_'_ Tu es complètement fou !'

 

_Et tu as enfin retrouvé ton épée et tu vas vaincre cette fois-ci. Crois-moi, nous serons les vainqueurs !_

Arès s'interrogea deux secondes. 'Attends, tu es en train de dire que je suis le dirigeant de cette société secrète ?'

 

_Et puis quoi encore ? Tu fréquentes trop Boucles-d'Or, tu deviens mégalomane comme lui._

 

'Cette épée, elle était protégée par eux, n'est-ce pas ? Møller montait la garde… Elle était à eux ?'

 

_Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, arrête de m'interroger ! J'en déduis peut-être plus de choses que toi, c'est tout. Fais marcher ta cervelle._

'Alors… Pourquoi l'épée m'appelait ? Tu le sais, ça, n'est-ce pas ?'

 

_Le dragon te le dira. Moi je n'en sais pas grand-chose. Je l'ai reconnue aussi, c'est notre épée, et je sais qu'on l'a parce que nous devons vaincre !_

'Je crois que tu me caches des choses' marmonna Arès.

 

_Pas tant que ça, en fait, je me demande d'où sort ce dragon. Mais je sais qu'avant on le connaissait et qu'il nous servait._

 

'Comment ça, avant ? Je n'ai jamais eu de dragon !'

 

_Tu as déjà commencé à te rappeler un peu, pas vrai ? Le dragon et nous… devant l'aube dorée… Ce rêve…_

Des images revinrent à Arès. Un jour alors qu'il marchait dans le parc l'image de la vallée embrumée s'était superposée avec celle d'une autre vallée embrumée. Il s'était vu avec des bras bronzés et musclés couverts de lourds bracelets dorés et avec un dragon à ses côtés. 'Ce n'était qu'un rêve' ricana-t-il.

 

_Tu ne crois en rien, pas vrai ? Pauvre petit ange !_

'Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Si je suis toi…'

 

_C'est ce que tu es, pourtant. Tu es tellement innocent...._

Alors que la colère montait en Arès, la voix disparut totalement. Il poussa un cri de frustration. Les questions s'enchaînaient aux questions. Maintenant, il avait une espèce de double personnalité un peu folle qui cherchait à le persuader que dans une autre vie il se battait à l'aide d'un dragon et d'une épée… Et puis quoi encore ?!

 

Quand il sortit de sa chambre un peu plus tard, encore énervé par son altercation avec la voix, Lennart semblait revenu à la normale. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, Regulus le regardait toujours avec incrédulité et le professeur de Magie noire évitait son regard. En revanche, il se comporta comme d'habitude avec Arès, au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

 

"Il faut que nous perfectionnons ton apprentissage de la magie, Black" dit Lennart d'une voix neutre. "Tu ne sais toujours pas transplaner, par exemple ; il faut qu'on y remédie le plus vite possible."

 

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Lennart lui apprit à transplaner dans le parc, là où il n'y avait pas de protections. En une semaine Arès réussit à maîtriser le transplanage. Lennart se comportait de nouveau normalement avec lui et ils s'envoyaient des piques à longueur de journée devant l'air exaspéré de Regulus, visiblement fatigué de leurs querelles incessantes.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va très bien se passer" le rassura Regulus à voix basse en lui touchant l'épaule.

 

Arès se retourna à demi vers lui et lui adressa un regard plein de mépris. Ils venaient d'arriver chez les Malfoy par Poudre de Cheminette, le moyen de transport international le moins facile à suivre par les autorités. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant que ce n'était pas un simple repas en famille mais plutôt une réception de Sang-purs d'une certaine… origine.

 

"Vraiment, Arès, comporte-toi normalement et tout ira bien."

 

Dans l'immense salle de réception dont chaque meuble, chaque décoration semblait crier le mot 'luxe', des petits groupes de sorciers et de sorcières richement vêtus discutaient, un verre à la main. Arès reconnut la plupart d'entre eux, les ayant déjà vus de près dans des circonstances différentes : il y avait bien sûr les trois Lestrange, les Thompson et les Malfoy, Bartemius Croupton était venu avec les Lestrange ; en revanche, ce qui n'était pas prévu était la présence de l'ensemble de l'Elite des Mangemorts. Yaxley, un sorcier grisonnant un peu corpulent à favoris, et sa femme, une sorcière longiligne et élancée comme un frêne ; Mulciber, un peu plus jeune mais noueux et une sorcière aux lèvres pleines ; Rookwood, mince et portant fièrement de longs cheveux à la mode Sang-pur, apparemment célibataire ; Selwyn, du même âge que Yaxley, qui arborait une moustache impressionnante accompagnée d'un bouc ; et enfin, Macnair, qui semblait taillé dans un bloc de pierre tellement ses muscles proéminents se devinaient sous sa robe.

 

Visiblement, leur arrivée était attendue. Lucius et Narcissa glissèrent vers eux dès qu'ils les repérèrent.

 

"Regulus" fit poliment Lucius en tendant sa main.

 

"Lucius" répondit celui-ci en lui serrant la main.

 

"C'est une très bonne chose que vous ayez pu venir" dit le chef de famille Malfoy d'une voix doucereuse.

 

"Je n'étais pas au courant que c'était une réception d'une telle ampleur" conversa Regulus.

 

"Nous sommes entre nous ; je pensais que cela vous conviendrait aussi." Il se tourna vers Arès. "Bonjour Mr Black. J'ose espérer que vous vous plairez avec les amis de votre père."

 

"J'y veillerai" répliqua Arès.

 

La réponse sembla satisfaire Lucius, qui entraîna Regulus à sa suite vers les autres invités. Ce dernier adressa un regard lourd de sens à Arès. 'Reste avec moi quoi qu'il arrive.' Arès soupira mais lui emboîta le pas malgré tout.

 

Tous les Mangemorts eurent la même réaction quand on le présenta : ils pâlissaient et le fixaient quelques secondes, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que quelqu'un surgisse en criant 'Poisson d'avril !'. Sauf Bellatrix qui devait apparemment se retenir très fort de ne pas lui arracher la tête à mains nues.

 

Il discuta quelques temps avec Rodolphus qui se tenait un peu à l'écart de sa femme. Le sorcier était, comme dans les souvenirs d'Arès, un homme juste et franc qui s'amusait quand même à faire des phrases à double sens.

 

"Alors, Mr Black, il paraît que vous avez beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière. Avez-vous enfin tué un ou deux Sang-de-bourbes pour vous décoincer ?"

 

Il ne fut pas gêné une seule seconde par l'allusion aux deux meurtres qu'il avait commis au Département des Mystères. "Peut-être, Mr Lestrange : on ne sait jamais à qui nous avons à faire exactement."

 

"Et quand on le sait, on ne peut pas toujours le dire" surenchérit Rodolphus de sa voix riche et grave.

 

Ça avait un côté dérangeant, après l'avoir incarné, de se tenir face à lui comme si de rien n'était.

 

Quand Arès et son père parvinrent enfin de l'autre côté de la salle, il y vit le père de Lyra en pleine discussion avec Severus Snape. Lyra se tenait un peu en retrait derrière sa mère, scannant la foule d'un air soupçonneux.

 

On le présenta à Snape mais Arès l'évita avec habileté. Le souvenir de sa vision, trois ans auparavant, était encore trop cuisant pour qu'il puisse le regarder en face. En revanche, il put discuter un peu avec Lyra. Celle-ci lui assura qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver avec Draco pour le moment.

 

"C'est terrible, Mrs Malfoy semblait tellement heureuse de me recevoir…" lui souffla-t-elle.

 

"Pour l'instant on n'exige rien de vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

"Il paraît qu'on nous a installés côte à côte à table…"

 

Arès rit. "Oh, tu supporteras bien ses plaintes continuelles ! Voyons, vous êtes amis depuis des années ! Sûrement quelque chose comme ça ne peut pas vous changer à ce point."

 

Lyra lui fit un regard noir. "Attends deux secondes. Quand ça t'arrivera à toi, je me gausserai !"

 

Mr Malfoy arriva à ce moment parmi eux. Il les balaya du regard, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

 

"Vous n'avez pas vu Draco, Miss Thompson ?"

 

Lyra lui répondit poliment que non avant de se détourner pour faire une grimace à Arès.

 

"Je m'excuse que cela prenne autant de temps. Nous attendons encore notre invité de choix" précisa Lucius avec un sourire mauvais en direction de Regulus.

 

Quelque chose disait à Arès qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier cet invité surprise.

 

Et en effet, il ne l'apprécia _pas du tout_. Quand il pénétra dans l'immense salle de réception, ce fut par les doubles portes qui s'étaient ouvertes en grand devant lui. Un silence de plomb tomba et toutes les conversations stoppèrent lorsque Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres de son état, apparut dans l'embrasure, majestueusement maléfique et entouré aux yeux d'Arès d'une légère brume de magie d'un violet électrique. Ses yeux brillants comme des rubis détaillèrent chacun des invités déjà présents et lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Arès, celui-ci sentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds.

 

Il commença à paniquer quand Voldemort se dirigea vers lui. Il essaya de garder une expression la plus neutre possible mais à l'intérieur il se répétait 'il sait, il sait, il sait !' et ça le rendait fou.

 

"Maître !" s'exclama Bellatrix.

 

Il se contenta de lever une main sans même la regarder et elle se tut. Il se dirigeait toujours vers Arès qui sentait la peur monter en lui. Tous les autres s'inclinèrent et il les imita à contrecœur, se sentant entièrement nu alors qu'il exposait sa nuque au mage noir.

 

"Lucius" salua Voldemort.

 

"My Lord" fit celui-ci en se redressant.

 

Comme si c'était une sorte de signal, tout le monde se redressa. Arès évita soigneusement de regarder en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter. Devait-il l'attaquer ouvertement ? Ou bien devait-il faire comme s'il était un futur fidèle Mangemort ?

 

Il assista en retrait aux salutations de Voldemort envers Narcissa, les Thompson et Snape.

 

"J'imagine que c'est le jeune Draco ?" demanda-t-il inutilement à Lucius alors qu'il se tenait devant son fils. Draco était le portrait craché de son père.

 

Draco n'en menait pas large. Pâle comme un mort, il se tenait un peu trop raide ce qui laissait deviner l'ampleur de son malaise. Voldemort le regarda à peine avant de se tourner vers Lyra. La jeune sorcière rougit et baissa les yeux. De nouveau, le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda plus ses parents qu'elle et se détourna bien vite.

 

Arès comprit à ce moment que s'il voulait se faire respecter un jour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et être réellement considéré comme un adversaire valable, il fallait qu'il commence maintenant. Il était hors de question qu'il s'abaisse plus bas que terre pour lécher les bottes de ce mégalomane - il devait déjà supporter Krol et c'était bien suffisant. Il ferait comprendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il ne serait jamais, jamais son serviteur. Il ne devait pas baisser le regard.

 

"Regulus, Regulus, tu n'es pas venu seul, à ce que je vois."

 

L'attention de Voldemort se porta brusquement sur Arès. Ses yeux le transpercèrent de la tête aux pieds un instant, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Regulus.

 

"My Lord, je vous présente mon fils, Arès Eosphorus Black."

 

"Et pourquoi m'avais-tu caché que tu avais un fils, humm ?"

 

Regulus soutint le regard incandescent sans ciller. Voldemort claqua de la langue et regarda à nouveau Arès. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et il affronta l'enfer rouge qui lui faisait face en levant le menton.

 

L'attaque mentale ne se fit guère attendre. Arès sentit une force exercer une pression sur son esprit et il leva ses boucliers d'Occlumancie - il aurait pu agir avec plus de finesse en essayant de le perdre dans les méandres de sa tête mais il préférait montrer ouvertement qu'il n'acceptait pas d'être attaqué de cette manière, que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait en savoir plus sur son compte, il faudrait qu'il le demande poliment. Il repoussa violemment Voldemort de son esprit et celui-ci recula d'un pas en lui lançant un regard appréciateur.

 

"Arès Black. Comme son père. Un futur Mangemort, j'espère ?" demanda-t-il en essayant de se reprendre.

 

Ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique pour lui. Bien sûr que tous les fils de ses Mangemorts seraient Mangemorts à leur tour quand ils seraient plus âgés. Voldemort n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'un de ces jeunes mages noirs ne devienne pas un de ses fidèles. Mais Arès en avait décidé autrement et il le ferait savoir. Il ne serait jamais un pion comme un autre. On le traiterait avec déférence et on ne pourrait rien lui imposer. Il était le maître de son destin.

 

Il savait qu'il allait probablement être puni pour ce qu'il allait dire. Et de façon cruelle. Mais il était prêt à supporter n'importe quelle torture dignement si ça pouvait lui garantir l'estime du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pourrait pas se permettre d'éviter la punition ou de répliquer, sinon ça serait se lancer dans un duel contre Voldemort et il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas prêt à le vaincre, en tout cas pas sans le soutien de sa magie sans baguette et il voulait la garder secrète pour l'instant. De plus, devant l'Elite toute entière, il fallait mieux ne pas trop blesser l'orgueil du Lord noir. Il devrait agir avec plus de finesse pour l'inciter à le traiter différemment que tous ces sorciers qui lui donnaient du 'My Lord' à tour de main. 

 

Il serra les dents, déterminé. "Sauf votre respect, Lord Voldemort, je n'ai pas encore choisi."

 

Les pupilles rouges se réduisirent à des fentes et les quelques sorciers qui les entouraient retinrent leur souffle.

 

"Doloris !" jeta Voldemort en pointant la main vers Arès.

 

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise. 'De la magie sans baguette… avec des formules ?!?'. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir dans son questionnement car le maléfice le frappa en plein fouet et il fut envoyé au sol où il se tordit de douleur comme un dément. C'était le Doloris le plus fort qu'il n'ait jamais reçu ; c'était probablement une des pires souffrances qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il lutta le plus longtemps possible pour rester silencieux et garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait mais finalement un petit cri s'échappa de sa gorge sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le sort cessa aussitôt et il se releva, n'ayant pas envie de rester en position de faiblesse trop longtemps.

 

"La prochaine fois que tu t'adresseras à moi, tu utiliseras 'My Lord' ou 'Maître'. Même si tu n'es pas un de mes Mangemorts, tu me restes inférieur en tous points. Est-ce bien clair ?"

 

"Comme le cristal" siffla Arès en affrontant de nouveau son regard. Il était obligé d'accepter, sinon ça aurait été aller trop loin. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'utiliser son ton le plus sarcastique.

 

Il avait bien conscience que Voldemort avait déjà fait un compromis : il avait refusé qu'Arès l'appelle par son nom mais il n'avait en revanche rien dit sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas forcément devenir un Mangemort.

 

Il vit que Voldemort souriait d'un air méprisant. Il était apparemment assuré de sa domination sur Arès. 'Tout sauf ça' se dit-il. Et il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il assembla un peu de sa magie et s'en nimba, la faisant tournoyer autour de lui en lentes volutes noires. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et personne ne sembla remarquer ce qu'il faisait. Sauf Voldemort dont l'intérêt sembla brusquement ravivé.

 

C'était une idée de génie : une façon de contester la toute-puissance de Voldemort sans que personne ne le remarque. Il se garda bien de montrer toute sa puissance mais déjà, les lentes volutes noires devaient parler pour lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les sentait, il le savait ; peut-être même qu'il les voyait. Il essaya d'imiter l'impression que faisait sur lui l'aura de Dimitri Krol, afin de ne pas trop dévoiler ses secrets.

 

Apparemment, cela remplit son office et lorsque Voldemort rencontra de nouveau son regard après l'avoir détaillé de la tête aux pieds, il sentit de nouveau une pression sur son esprit. Cette fois, l'attaque de Légilimancie n'avait rien de brutal et semblait pas vouloir le dénuder entièrement, non : elle se fit caressante, aux frontières de sa conscience, comme une invitation.

 

Arès s'ouvrit un peu. Juste un peu pour autoriser une communication à se faire, mais pas suffisamment pour avoir à baisser ses boucliers. Les coins des lèvres de Voldemort remuèrent.

 

'Non seulement tu as la fierté d'un Black mais en plus tu as le talent de Regulus en ce qui concerne la magie de l'esprit' observa Voldemort.

 

Seuls les sorciers doués en Occlumancie et en Légilimancie pouvaient correspondre directement d'esprit à esprit. C'était une forme de télépathie qu'Arès avait commencé à pratiquer avec Dimitri, le seul autre de sa classe qui se débrouillait suffisamment bien pour maintenir ce lien à la fois étroit et fragile qui permettait de converser tout en gardant ses pensées et ses souvenirs bien protégés.

 

'Je vous préviens, Lord Voldemort, que je ne vous appellerai jamais mon maître. Je n'ai pas de maître et je n'en aurais jamais' gronda Arès. Sa voix lui fit penser à un grognement de jaguar.  'Je l'aurais bien fait savoir à haute voix mais ça aurait été vous manquer de respect de le faire devant vos plus fidèles Mangemorts. Ayez au moins la politesse de m'accorder votre respect en retour.'

 

'Tu es bien présomptueux' dit froidement Voldemort. 'Et pourquoi devrais-je te respecter, toi qui n'est qu'un enfant ?'

 

'Vous savez bien que je suis plus que ça. Je vous ai montré mon aura magique. Je ne suis pas comme les autres.'

 

'On verra ça' ricana Voldemort. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Regulus, l'air menaçant.

 

Arès s'accrocha à sa partie du lien télépathique pour continuer la conversation. 'Et ça ne concerne en rien mon père. Ne t'avise pas de le punir, il n'est responsable en rien de ce que je suis. Si tu ne lui jette ne serait-ce qu'un maléfice mineur, je pourrais bien révéler certaines choses à voix haute… comme par exemple ton ascendance Moldue.'

 

Voldemort lui lança un regard de braise. 'Comment sais-tu ça ?'

 

Arès lui fit un sourire narquois. 'La question n'est pas là. Je me demande ce que feront tes fidèles quand ils s'apercevront que tu es exactement le type de sorcier dont tu prônes la destruction, hypocrite !' Grisé par sa propre audace, il ajouta : 'Tu ne voudrais pas qu'un enfant comme moi se réapproprie tes fidèles, n'est-ce pas ?'

 

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écarquillèrent et Arès retint avec difficulté le rire de dément qui s'élevait en lui.

 

'Nous reprendrons cette conversation un autre jour' siffla Voldemort. Et il s'éloigna sans même un regard pour ses Mangemorts, stupéfaits par la scène qui avait eu lieu devant leurs yeux.

 

Voldemort circula de groupe en groupe pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de s'éclipser, lançant un dernier regard soupçonneux en direction d'Arès. L'adrénaline de celui-ci ne retomba pas avant la fin du repas qui suivit, ce qui lui permit de supporter les chamailleries incessantes de Draco et de Lyra. Ils étaient en bout de table et un peu isolés des adultes ce qui leur permit de parler au lieu de rester silencieux pendant le repas entier.

 

"Et pourquoi Mère a-t-elle voulu que je m'asseye à côté de toi !" soupira Draco.

 

"Et pourquoi Morgane a-t-elle voulu que tu naisses !" soupira Lyra à son tour.

 

"Arrête de jurer, c'est impropre pour une jeune Lady."

 

"Je parle comme je veux, Draco Malfoy. Tu es peut-être traité comme un prince à Poudlard mais tu ne feras pas ta loi avec moi."

 

Arès sifflota discrètement tout en se servant à nouveau de la dinde. Les deux blonds se retournèrent vers lui pour lui adresser un regard noir. Il haussa les épaules, un sourire au visage, agaçant encore plus ses amis. Il écoutait en même temps la conversation des adultes qui était beaucoup plus intéressante.

 

"Les sessions d'entraînement pour les fils de Mangemorts débutent dans deux semaines" disait Rodolphus Lestrange de sa voix grave. "J'en suis encore le responsable cette année."

 

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'en a parlé," reconnut Lucius. "Je serai un des professeurs. Bellatrix, Rabastan, Barty, vous en faites partie aussi il me semble ?"

 

Les sorciers désignés acquiescèrent mais la conversation changea aussitôt de sujet. Arès, intrigué, se demandait en quoi consistaient exactement ces sessions d'entraînement. Après tout, il était fils de Mangemort, peut-être que ça pouvait l'intéresser…

 

 

-OoO-

 

"Je veux participer aux sessions d'entraînements de Rodolphus Lestrange" déclara Arès à son père quand ils rentrèrent le soir.

 

Ce dernier soupira. "Arès… C'est réservé aux futurs Mangemorts. C'est centré sur les maléfices majeurs comme les Impardonnables et c'est un entraînement direct aux batailles…"

 

"J'y participerai" assura-t-il. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne laissera pas une chance à Voldemort de faire de moi un de ses partisans."

 

"J'imagine que rien de ce que je dirai t'empêcheras de mettre cette menace à exécution ?"

 

"C'est une excellente façon de connaître ses méthodes !" protesta Arès. Et il aurait des tonnes d'occasion de prouver sa valeur aux Mangemorts les hauts gradés. Non, c'était vraiment une opportunité en or.

 

Ils restèrent un peu silencieux. Arès s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre pour dormir un peu quand Regulus l'interrompit.

 

"Que s'est-il passé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ?"

 

"Ça ne te regarde pas" lui répondit-il sèchement.

 

"Tu prends trop de risques, Arès ! Tu ne devrais pas provoquer sa colère ainsi…"

 

"Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou pas !" s'enflamma le jeune sorcier. "Tu me caches tellement de choses que je ne sais même pas si je dois te faire confiance ou pas…"

 

Regulus eut soudainement l'air triste. "Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur l'organisation dont fait partie Jonatan. Je ne connais que leur nom…"

 

"Eh bien, dis-le moi, alors !"

 

Son père prit sa respiration comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un grand effort. "Promets-moi de garder le secret. Si leur existence se savait…" Arès lui fit signe de continuer, alors il poursuivit. 'L'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée. C'est ça leur nom."

 

L'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée... Arès eut beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, ça ne lui disait rien du tout. Le nom en lui-même n'avait aucune signification. D'ailleurs, ça ne semblait pas être un nom très dangereux.

 

"Ne m'en demande pas plus, je n'en sais rien !" précisa son père. "Jonatan ne me dit rien de tout et -"

 

"En parlant de ça" commença-t-il, "pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Tu sais, je  suis tolérant." Il lutta contre la rougeur qui menaçait de lui monter aux joues - avec succès, heureusement. "Croyais-tu que j'allais te juger… ?"

 

"Non, Arès… Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est juste que… je ne pensais pas que c'était important."

 

"Bien sûr que si ça l'est" soutint-il. "Si le vieil homme est mon beau-père, c'est normal que je le sache."

 

"C'est plus compliqué que ça" soupira son père. "Je ne fais pas ma vie avec lui. Nous restons chacun de notre côté, à cause de la guerre ça serait trop compliqué de construire quelque chose de sérieux… Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur tout, Arès ; j'ai beau l'aider quelquefois comme je l'ai fait pour Sirius, nous restons dans des camps différents."

 

Il feignit l'indifférence mais les paroles le touchèrent quand même. Son père avait l'air d'être dans une situation difficile, partagé entre ses convictions de Mangemort et son amour pour quelqu'un d'un parti inconnu. Il dit quelques mots de réconfort, pour la forme, mais son esprit vagabonda sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Dimitri la veille des vacances. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire à la rentrée pour justifier ses actes…

 

 

-OoO-

 

La dernière semaine des vacances passa comme l'éclair et il se retrouva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aura voulu dans la situation qu'il redoutait : seul face à Dimitri.

 

Il s'était installé dans la bibliothèque du Foyer d'Odin, qui était déserte, pour planifier ce qu'il allait faire avec le Sol Niger pendant les prochaines séances quand Krol entra à son tour. Bien évidemment, il remarqua Arès et bien évidemment, il s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir face à lui.

 

"On ne t'a jamais appris ce que c'était que respecter l'intimité des autres, Krol ?" gronda Arès.

 

"Oh, mais je préfère infiniment la connaître que la respecter, Black !" répondit Dimitri avec son sourire supérieur.

 

Arès inspira profondément en se massant l'arête du nez. S'il avait en plus à supporter son flirt incessant…

 

"Krol, va jouer ailleurs, veux-tu ? Je travaille, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué."

 

"Travaille, travaille, je ne t'importunerai pas… pour l'instant."

 

Après un dernier regard soupçonneux à l'encontre du blond, il se plongea de nouveau dans l'épais volume du 'Dictionnaire encyclopédique des Maléfices de Magie Noire les plus puissants - en latin, grec et sanskrit". Dimitri resta tranquille pendant plusieurs minutes, puis lui imposa un chantonnement joyeux à mi-voix en allemand. Puis se mit à pianoter des doigts sur la table au rythme de la chanson.

 

"Par les cheveux de Morgane, Krol, tu veux bien ouvrir un bouquin ou quelque chose ?"

 

"J'arrête, promis" assura Dimitri avec un large sourire.

 

Arès put recommencer à travailler en paix... pour être interrompu plusieurs minutes plus tard par quelque chose qui caressait sa jambe… remontait, remontait petit à petit…

 

Exaspéré, il se dégagea du pied de Dimitri en se reculant d'un coup sec. "Non mais tu te crois où ?" demanda-t-il, halluciné.

 

"Oh, ne fais pas ta petite vierge effarouchée" sourit Dimitri. "Tu étais beaucoup moins… coincé… il y a quinze jours."

 

"Ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira pas" jura-t-il froidement. "Aucun risque."

 

"A ta place, je n'en serais pas si certain."

 

Arès ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre et se concentra à nouveau sur sa planification. Quand il sentit de nouveau le pied de l'autre le toucher, il perdit patience et se leva d'un coup. Il empoigna le col de Dimitri et l'attira par-dessus la table.

 

"Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher sans ma permission ou je te promets que je t'explose ta jolie petite tête !" cracha-t-il avec virulence.

 

Dimitri eut un petit sourire en coin et c'est alors qu'Arès prit conscience de leur proximité et que, de surcroît, il avait les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il fallait qu'il lutte ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède si facilement au cinglé mégalomane !

 

Mais toute sa volonté ne suffit pas quand l'autre initia le mouvement et l'embrassa. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il le fit basculer sur le côté pour le plaquer contre le bureau, sa main tenant toujours sa gorge. Dimitri gémit dans sa bouche et l'attira plus vers lui en glissant une main derrière sa nuque. Arès prit rapidement le dessus dans le baiser et quand sa langue vint taquiner les lèvres pleines du blond celui-ci ouvrit la bouche sans se faire prier.

 

C'était la première fois qu'Arès faisait une chose aussi folle. Leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre avec frénésie, celle de Dimitri répondant aux avances de la sienne ; des mains avides se crispaient dans son dos ; sa magie se libérait autour de lui et semblait comme en transe, l'électrisait et faisait tomber toutes ses inhibitions ; tout son corps appelait celui de l'autre...

 

Quand Arès se redressa finalement, ce fut le souffle court et les joues roses. Il sauta sur ses pieds et rassembla ses affaires alors que Dimitri suivait chacun de ses mouvements, hébété. Il se tourna vers lui avec la ferme intention de tout mettre au clair.

 

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, Krol, mais ça ne veut rien dire pour moi."

 

"Pour moi non plus" répondit Dimitri.

 

"Il est hors de question que quiconque soit au courant."

 

"Bien entendu."

 

"Très bien" approuva Arès, un peu gêné. "On se voit après-demain soir ?"

 

Dimitri retrouva son sourire supérieur. "Tu tiens encore à jouer aux échecs ?"

 

"Tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé une autre façon de me distraire" ricana Arès.

 

Cela valait la peine de dire de telles choses, rien que pour voir l'air surpris de Dimitri.

 

Ce dernier se reprit bien vite pour lui offrir son meilleur sourire carnassier. "On verra ça" dit-il alors qu'Arès sortait de la bibliothèque.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Il marchait dans une rue bordée de grands bâtiments blancs, remplie de Moldus et très animée. Au-dessus à l'horizon s'élevait la Tour Eiffel. Elle pointait fièrement vers le ciel malgré une atmosphère suffocante. Il se dirigea vers un bâtiment comme un autre en slalomant entre les piétons et les voitures… des klaxons résonnaient mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il ouvrit la porte sur un grand hall richement décoré et éclairé, une poignée de sorciers vêtus de robes bleues le traversaient de-ci de-là mais l'ignorèrent… Il marchait d'un pas décidé, il savait exactement où il allait-

 

Arès se réveilla en sursaut. Il alluma la lumière et s'assit contre sa tête de lit en essayant de remettre en ordre le flot d'images qui l'assaillaient. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nouvelle vision ? De Paris en plus ? Est-ce que Voldemort voulait quelque chose là-bas ? Non, impossible, les mages blancs français avaient une autorité infaillible dans leur pays… il n'aurait pas été ignoré de cette façon…

 

'Encore un nouveau casse-tête' se dit-il en se massant les tempes. Il avait beaucoup trop de ces choses ces temps-ci.

 

Pendant toute la journée du lendemain, des élèves l'abordaient pour le féliciter pour sa victoire au Tournoi. C'était pour la plupart d'illustres inconnus des quatre années supérieures. Il fit part de ce phénomène à Lyra qui sauta sur l'occasion.

 

"C'est le moment rêvé pour leur dire que tu recrutes !" s'exclama-t-elle.

 

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il réalise qu'elle avait raison. Le Sol Niger pouvait se permettre d'accueillir de nouveaux membres… A partir de ce moment, à chaque fois qu'un élève venait le voir, il lui donna donc rendez-vous le lendemain matin à la salle de duel pour 'une réunion d'un club de duel secret'.

 

Le lendemain matin, il prit quelques précautions en plaçant un enchantement sur la salle qui agissait un peu comme un contrat magique - toute personne qui entrerait après lui dans l'heure serait vouée au secret. 

 

En premier arrivèrent ceux du Sol Niger - ses six amis. Puis la salle se remplit petit à petit. Arès resta assis dans un coin, les regardant s'installer un à un sur les gradins, discuter par petits groupes en murmures excités. A son grand étonnement de nouveaux élèves n'arrêtaient pas d'arriver. Au bout d'une demi-heure, quand le flot se fut tari, il en compta une petite cinquantaine. Il était un peu impressionné de son succès… enfin, c'était pour le mieux. Mais il était aussi inquiet. Il n'avait rien préparé, il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire !

 

Il s'avança avec une légère boule au ventre et aussitôt les chuchotements se turent.

 

"Bonjour à tous. Pour ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas, je suis Arès Black, cinquième année à Odin. Vous avez choisi de venir pour perfectionner votre technique de duel et c'est une très bonne chose. En revanche, il faut que vous sachiez qu'ici nous prenons ça très au sérieux. Ce n'est pas seulement s'entraîner pour s'entraîner."

 

Il hésita juste deux secondes avant de poursuivre. Après tout, s'il voulait fonder son camp pour la guerre avec le Sol Niger, il fallait mieux tout mettre au clair dès maintenant.

 

"Comme vous le savez tous, une guerre se prépare en Grande-Bretagne avec le retour de Lord Voldemort. Mais elle débordera rapidement. Déjà, l'Europe est en ébullition. Les Ministères s'inquiètent. Lord Voldemort ne s'arrêtera pas à son pays, vous pouvez en être sûr. La guerre approche et elle touchera tout le monde." Un silence de plomb lui répondit. Il chercha comment formuler son idée. Puis il reprit enfin la parole. "Nous sommes opprimés. Les mages blancs sont partout au pouvoir et nous restreignent, nous empêchent d'utiliser notre magie librement et surveillent nos moindres gestes. Nous n'avons aucune liberté. Est-ce comme ça que vous voulez vivre toute votre vie durant ?  Non ! Nous voulons être libres ! Nous voulons être reconnus pour ce que nous sommes et avoir une place digne de ce nom dans nos sociétés ! Nous voulons pouvoir pratiquer la magie sans avoir peur d'être punis pour ça !"

 

Un murmure approbateur s'éleva de la petite foule. C'était comme si quelque chose d'inconnu en lui avait pris le relais et parlait à travers sa bouche d'une façon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comme s'il savait instinctivement comment faire un discours. Ça le grisa légèrement. Un sourire avide étira ses lèvres alors qu'il poursuivait.

 

"Je sais que Lord Voldemort propose déjà une telle chose aux britanniques, mais nous, qu'avons-nous ? Nous sommes des adolescents, si nous rejoignons les Mangemorts, nous serons traités comme des êtres inférieurs. Les adultes ne nous prendront pas au sérieux et garderont pour eux tous les rôles importants et prestigieux. Non, je crois que si nous voulons parvenir à nos fins, il faut que nous nous réunissions et que nous créons un nouveau camp ! Nous sommes capables de le faire, nous sommes jeunes et nous sommes puissants !"

 

Les murmures augmentèrent en intensité mais Arès n'y prêta pas attention. Il leva une main et ils se turent.

 

"Je sais très bien que beaucoup d'entre vous pensent que c'est de la folie. Mais non… vous vous méprenez. Nous sommes capables de le faire. Il suffit pour cela que nous nous entraînions et que nous nous préparions. Je vous ai regardés, pour ceux qui ont participé au Tournoi : vous avez tous de grandes qualités et des talents prometteurs. Je veux dire par là que je vous ai vus lutter avec fierté, avec technique et avec volonté. Vous avez une poigne digne de combattants pour les Ténèbres. Et tout ceci est vrai pour chacun d'entre vous. Durmstrang est une école très dure et le fait que vous soyez arrivés jusque-là est révélateur. Cela prouve que vous avez des talents dont vous n'avez même pas encore idée ! Nous suivons tous les classes du professeur Lennart ; certains d'entre vous qui sont en Maîtrise suivent même les cours du professeur Rasmussen en Combat avancé… Si cette école a un point fort, c'est bien de nous préparer à la guerre !"

 

Il fit une pause, le temps de s'humecter les lèvres.

 

"De manière concrète, si vous choisissez de me rejoindre, je m'engage à vous aider à vous perfectionner et à vous préparer à la guerre. Et puis, d'ici deux ou trois ans, nous irons nous battre à notre tour pour défendre nos idéaux ! Nous en sommes capables !"

 

La foule semblait suspendue à ses paroles. Il poursuivit avec un air menaçant. "En retour, j'attends de vous un engagement total. Ça sera long et difficile mais ça en vaudra la peine, je peux vous le garantir. Les entraînements ont lieu deux jours sur trois à cinq heures du matin pendant deux heures et demie. C'est contraignant, je vous l'accorde, mais on n'a rien sans rien. Vous devrez vous dévouer entièrement à la cause des mages noirs pour qu'on puisse parvenir à notre but, à notre liberté. Que ceux qui ne s'en sentent pas capables partent maintenant car une fois que nous aurons commencé il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Je n'accepterai pas de trahison et je vous préviens tout de suite que je serai impitoyable s'il le faut. Voldemort sera un enfant de cœur à côté de moi."

 

Il avait pris sa voix la plus froide pour dire ces dernières phrases et elles eurent l'effet escompté. Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Il sourit de nouveau.

 

"Pensez à tout ce que nous pourrons avoir quand nous réussirons ! Imaginez la fierté que vous éprouverez quand vous vous assiérez, chacun dans votre pays, sur les sièges du pouvoir à la place des mages blancs ! Imaginez tout ce que nous pourrons faire alors ! La liberté que nous aurons ! Nous pourrons faire passer des lois pour que notre magie soit autorisée ; nous pourrons libérer nos parents emprisonnés injustement car ils ont suivi leur nature ! Nous serons reconnus comme la génération qui a changé la face du monde sorcier ! Pensez-y… Les mages noirs auront enfin le droit de vivre comme leur nature leur indique et ne seront plus jamais brimés ! Alors… si vous êtes d'accord avec moi… levons-nous et allons faire évoluer les choses !"

 

Pendant quelques instants il crut que personne n'avait été convaincu et qu'il allait vivre le plus grand moment de solitude imaginable. Mais alors qu'il allait baisser les bras, un mouvement de vague tout d'abord imperceptible, puis de plus en plus fort, gagna l'assemblée. Tout le monde se leva et les cris se mêlèrent, résonnant dans l'immense salle comme s'ils étaient une armée qui partait en guerre. Arès voyait ses amis, au premier rang, bomber le torse les yeux brillants. Une joie et une fierté intenses se dressèrent en lui et il leva les bras au ciel en hurlant avec la foule.

 

 L'hystérie générale retomba progressivement. On s'approcha de lui, on le félicita, avec une lueur de respect dans le regard. Arès, comme possédé, faisait comme si la situation était tout à fait normale et serrait des mains et saluait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Personne ne voulait partir. A son grand plaisir, tout le monde semblait très sérieux. Il annonça officiellement qu'ils formaient le groupe du Sol Niger et leur indiqua les dates de rendez-vous. Puis chacun vint inscrire son nom sur un rouleau de parchemin qu'il charma pour être le seul à pouvoir le lire. Arès reconnut certains d'entre eux, notamment la plupart des participants au Tournoi et quelques joueurs de Quidditch.

 

Finalement, il était temps d'aller en cours et de reprendre la routine quotidienne. Ils se séparèrent tous avec le sourire et l'impression d'avoir un secret très important.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Arès fut très occupé par le Sol Niger. Il essaya d'abord de déterminer le niveau de chacun puis d'organiser six groupes différents en fonction des niveaux constatés. Chacun de ces groupes de sept ou huit personnes suivait l'enseignement d'un des six premiers membres du Sol Niger. Lyra, Malvina, Senalda, Gunhild, Ludwig et Anvald tournaient d'un groupe à l'autre à chaque session, apportant leur petit plus à tour de rôle. Arès supervisait le tout et c'était éreintant. Il prenait le temps d'observer chaque sorcier ou sorcière et aidait ses amis en les orientant vers l'apprentissage de tel ou tel sortilège.

 

Son autorité avait été acceptée sans faire de vagues. Personne ne semblait s'insurger, en tout cas pas ouvertement. De toute manière Arès l'avait prévenu : il serait prêt à faire face à toute contestation. Après l'épisode du Tournoi, il avait la certitude que même sans utiliser sa magie sans baguette il avait le dessus sur n'importe quel étudiant.

 

Dimitri sembla enchanté de cette avancée soudaine.

 

"Alors, tu as réussi à constituer ta petite armée ?" demanda-t-il la première fois qu'ils se revirent, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 

"Jaloux que je t'ai piqué presque tout Durmstrang ?"

 

"Je serai plutôt jaloux qu'ils aient tous le droit d'apprendre avec toi." Dimitri faisait la moue.

 

Arès éclata de rire. "Oh, tu n'as pas vraiment à être jaloux, tu as un Seigneur des Ténèbres en tant que professeur, ça va !"

 

Ils jouaient aux échecs, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci la tension était palpable entre eux ; ils n'avaient encore fait aucun geste l'un vers l'autre… c'était comme une attente languissante. Arès commençait à comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de résister à ses pulsion ; il voulait Dimitri, il l'aurait… à sa façon.

 

C'est au moment où la partie se finit sur un nouveau match nul qu'Arès entreprit un mouvement vers l'autre. Il laissa un peu de sa magie virevolter autour de lui, ayant remarqué l'effet qu'elle avait sur Dimitri.

 

"Je m'ennuie" se plaignit-il en s'approchant de lui. "Distrais-moi !"

 

L'autre sembla pris de cours. Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Arès comblait les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Il eut un sourire en s'arrêtant tout contre les lèvres de l'autre.

 

"Allez, Krol, dis-le" chuchota-t-il lascivement. "Dis que tu me veux."

 

"Je te veux" souffla Dimitri dans un murmure.

 

Il essaya d'embrasser Arès mais celui-ci se recula avec un léger sourire. "Répète-le !"

 

"Je te veux !" lâcha Dimitri, plus fort.

 

Il semblait comme hypnotisé par Arès - sûrement grâce à la magie pure qui l'entourait - et ce dernier comptait bien en profiter. Une main se leva pour caresser sa joue mais il captura le poignet baladeur. Ce serait lui qui imposerait son rythme. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec une langueur extrême qui les fit gémir tous les deux.

 

Bien vite, Dimitri réussit à se dégager et ses mains se baladèrent sous les vêtements d'Arès. Il se sentait en feu, il voulait plus, toujours plus… Le baiser s'approfondit et se fit plus avide. Arès pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour attaquer la bouche de Dimitri avec plus d'efficacité. A son tour il laissa ses mains glisser sous la chemise de l'autre et caressa du bout des doigts cette peau qu'il avait admirée quelques mois auparavant.

 

Electrisé par de nouvelles sensations, talonné par son désir grandissant, il se fit plus hardi dans ses caresses. Bien vite Dimitri le ralentit.

 

"Attends, laisse-moi faire, je vais te montrer…"

 

Et il se laissa instruire pendant une bonne partie de la nuit en plaisirs charnels. Il laissa d'abord Dimitri mener la danse, puis, enhardi, il tenta à son tour l'expérience. Quand ils se laissèrent enfin glisser dans un sommeil réparateur, Arès avait un sourire satisfait au visage et Dimitri avait une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux…

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Ils se revirent presque tous les soirs… et ils jouaient de moins en moins aux échecs. Arès s'amusait beaucoup à chercher sans arrêt à prendre le dessus sur l'autre et, en face, son adversaire semblait prendre un plaisir égal dans leur lutte de pouvoir.

 

Deux semaines après Noël, Arès reçut une convocation de Rodolphus Lestrange. Il lui avait écrit une lettre quand il avait décidé de participer aux sessions d'entraînement des Mangemorts. Apparemment, la première date avait été fixée dimanche suivant. La lettre comportait un Portoloin pour Ankomst, là où ils se rendraient tous au lieu d'entraînement par voie de Cheminette. Arès était impatient de voir le genre de choses qui s'y feraient.

 

Le dimanche suivant donc, il saisit le Portoloin à neuf heures du matin comme indiqué et atterrit dans une pièce modeste. Deux autres élèves de Durmstrang étaient présents mais il ne les reconnut pas. Rodolphus Lestrange sortit d'un coin de pénombre et les fit emprunter l'unique cheminée de la pièce, qui était suffisamment grande pour accueillir les trois adolescents en même temps. Quand ils furent dans les flammes vertes, le sorcier indiqua "salle d'entraînement des Mangemorts" et ils se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans une salle beaucoup plus grande, toute en pierre et au toit voûté. Une trentaine de jeunes sorciers d'à peu près son âge attendaient, Lucius Malfoy à leurs côtés. Sans surprise, Arès remarqua Draco parmi eux.

 

Rodolphus déboucha derrière eux, suivit de près par Bellatrix et Rabastan Lestrange ainsi que Bartemius Croupton. Le plus âgé des frères Lestrange leur fit un speech visant à leur expliquer que s'ils étaient là c'était pour donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et qu'il allait les faire souffrir. Une fille forte à l'air patibulaire eut un sourire mauvais. Elle fit penser à Arès à au bouledogue de la tante Marge.

 

Dans les heures qui suivirent les cinq professeurs les mirent par paires et les regardèrent faire des duels en leur faisant des commentaires le plus souvent désobligeants sur leur technique. Arès passa presque contre tous les autres mais aucun ne représenta un challenge pour lui. Il se contentait d'agiter sa baguette avec un ennui grandissant et ses adversaires tombaient comme des mouches. Il remarqua les regards remplis d'admiration des Mangemorts envers lui et ça le fit sourire - bien sûr, Bellatrix était toujours la même avec lui et en règle générale ils se contentaient de l'ignorer mais ce témoignage de reconnaissance était tout de même bien agréable.

 

Il commençait à en avoir assez quand enfin Rodolphus dit qu'ils allaient aborder les maléfices plus complexes. Pour la première séance ils étudièrent le Finis Magicae, qui comme son nom l'indiquait provoquait la perte des pouvoirs magiques pendant plusieurs heures voire plusieurs jours. Arès n'avait vu que la théorie de ce maléfice de magie noire d'une difficulté conséquente et presque aussi réglementé que les Impardonnables, ce fut une opportunité géniale pour lui de mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris.

 

Les Mangemorts les firent s'entraîner sur les uns et les autres… pas vraiment inquiets que l'un d'entre eux arrive à lancer le sortilège correctement et à incapaciter un autre. Ça pouvait se comprendre car il s'agissait vraiment d'un maléfice très complexe.

 

Comme on pouvait l'imaginer, personne ne réussit à le lancer dès la première séance… sauf Arès bien entendu dont le sort frappa de plein fouet la fille qui ressemblait à Molaire. Celle-ci hurla alors qu'elle était dépossédée de sa magie, visiblement en proie à une grande douleur physique et psychique. Arès lui fit à son tour un sourire mauvais.

 

Puis, dans le silence parfait qui s'étirait dans la salle, il se tourna vers Rodolphus. "Et maintenant, mon oncle, peut-être pouvons-nous passer aux Impardonnables ?"

 

Rodolphus semblait plutôt satisfait mais lui dit que ça serait pour la prochaine fois. Alors qu'Arès allait quitter la salle en compagnie des autres de Durmstrang, il remarqua du coin de l'œil un longue silhouette bouger dans les ombres. Une silhouette aux yeux rouges…

 

 

 

 


	14. Impardonnables

_Il marchait dans une rue bordée de grands bâtiments blancs, remplie de Moldus et très animée. Au-dessus à l'horizon s'élevait la tour Eiffel. Elle pointait fièrement vers le ciel malgré une atmosphère suffocante. Il se dirigea vers un bâtiment comme un autre en slalomant entre les piétons et les voitures… des klaxons résonnaient mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il ouvrit la porte sur un grand hall richement décoré et éclairé, une poignée de sorciers vêtus de robes bleues le traversaient de-ci de-là mais l'ignorèrent… Il marchait d'un pas décidé, il savait exactement où il allait-_

 

Arès ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Il se passa la main devant les yeux et soupira. Décidément, malgré ses boucliers d'Occlumancie, il n'arrivait plus à dormir ces derniers temps. Ce rêve se répétait toutes les nuits et ça durait comme ça depuis presque un mois.

 

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il savait avec certitude que ce n'était pas une vision envoyée par Voldemort mais il était tout de même évident que ce n'était pas un rêve comme les autres. Quelle était sa signification ? Il savait que les rêves prémonitoires existaient mais il doutait qu'ils arrivent par fragments. 

 

Dans une heure seulement commençait une réunion du Sol Niger. Il renonça tout à fait à dormir et décida de se lever. Il aurait le temps de travailler un peu pour ses cours en attendant.

 

Par rapport à l'année précédente ses résultats avaient considérablement augmenté. Il était maintenant au coude à coude avec Ludwig dans presque toutes les matières, sauf en Potions, en Magie Noire et en Histoire Politique où il était largement en tête de la promotion, à la grande fierté de Regulus. Ça contribuait aussi à ce qu'on le prenne au sérieux au Sol Niger. Son leadership n'avait jamais été remis en question jusqu'à ce jour ; apparemment il était vraiment respecté… mais rien n'était sûr.

 

Il arrêta d'en douter, comme d'habitude, en se retrouvant devant tous ces élèves assemblés autour de lui, remplis d'impatience à l'idée de se battre pour leurs valeurs et gagner leur rang dans le monde sorcier. Les regards dirigés vers lui étaient empreints d'admiration et de respect ; chacun l'écoutait attentivement et essayait de faire de son mieux pour le satisfaire.

 

"C'est comme s'ils avaient enfin découvert une raison de vivre" disait Malvina. "Regarde ces pauvres types de Loki, là. Ils sourient comme des débiles jute parce que tu viens d'aller leur parler. Pitoyable."

 

"Prosternons-nous devant toi, Ô grand manitou suprême" proféra Gunhild en faisant une pirouette moqueuse devant lui.

 

Anvald l'imita aussitôt. "Ô grand manitou suprême, nous ne sommes pas dignes de fouler le même sol que toi, nous pauvres mortels !"

 

Arès préféra ignorer leurs singeries. L'exagération n'était pas si fausse et ça le gênait presque. "Allez voir le groupe de sept près de la porte, vous deux ; je crois que c'est en train de dégénérer."

 

Il recommença à se concentrer sur l'entraînement en cours avant qu'un autre ne l'interrompe.

 

-OoO-

 

"Plus de conviction, Arès !" ricana Bellatrix alors qu'Arès se tordait de douleur une nouvelle fois.

 

La sorcière semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le voir souffrir. En réalité, c'était un peu de sa faute. Ils apprenaient en se jetant les sorts les uns aux autres ; résister à la douleur faisait soi-disant partie de l'apprentissage du parfait Mangemort. Il avait été le premier à maîtriser le Doloris et depuis il servait de cobaye aux autres car 'il n'avait pas vraiment à s'exercer', dixit Rodolphus. En effet, dès le tout début, il avait obtenu des résultats impressionnants et avait fait hurler ses partenaires.

 

Bellatrix le regardait supporter les esquisses de Doloris en souriant d'un air mauvais ; visiblement elle ne digérait toujours pas le fait qu'il était Harry Potter _et_ son neveu en même temps.

 

"Allez, petit Draco, recommence jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus du tout."

 

Draco lui adressa un regard désolé. Ses Doloris commençaient à ressembler à des vrais et pourtant on attendait d'Arès qu'il ne bronche pas d'un poil alors qu'il en essuyait plusieurs à la suite. Les Mangemorts devaient tous être désensibilisés du Doloris avant même d'approcher Voldemort ; en même temps, il le valait mieux pour eux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la main lourde quand il punissait et ses sortilèges avaient une puissance beaucoup plus importante que la plupart des sorciers.

 

A ce moment, il devait donc servir de mannequin d'entraînement sans broncher. On exigeait de lui qu'il combatte les effets de l'Impardonnable jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente presque plus de douleur. C'était déjà presque le cas. Il avait affaire à des débutants et en plus il se nimbait de magie pure, ce qui le rendait beaucoup plus résistant.

 

Il contint un soubresaut en se mordant l'intérieur des lèvres. Son corps était la dernière chose qui le trahissait.

 

"Le petit Arès commence à ressembler à quelque chose" minauda sarcastiquement Bellatrix.

 

C'en était trop. Il était de mauvaise humeur - non seulement il dormait peu mais en plus il devait supporter les réflexions incessantes de la Mangemort.

 

"Oh, ma très chère tante, je me demande combien de temps tu tiendrais sous mes Doloris" répondit mielleusement Arès.

 

Il pensait qu'elle allait vouloir le 'punir pour son insolence' ou quelque chose dans ce genre mais il n'en fut rien. Elle ricana de nouveau.

 

"On se croit capable de faire des grandes choses ?" demanda-t-elle avec sa voix mielleuse.

 

"Mais tout le monde n'a pas ton niveau de folie, ma tante."

 

"Prends garde à ta langue, cher neveu, ou je pourrais te choisir comme cobaye pour leur apprendre l'Avada Kedavra."

 

"Toi comme moi savons que je suis le seul d'entre eux à avoir le niveau requis en ce moment pour de tels sortilèges." Arès eut un rictus. Il avait toujours cette tendance idiote à aimer ce genre d'échanges sarcastiques et à s'en griser, au point d'en oublier le plus important. Sa sécurité.

 

A quelques mètres de là, les ombres bougèrent mais Arès ne le remarqua pas.

 

"Aurait-on la grosse tête, bébé Black ?" Bellatrix fit la moue. "Tu ne mérites rien de ce que tu as" cracha-t-elle ensuite. "Tu n'es pas un vrai Black !"

 

"Mais je suis le fils de ton cousin, pourtant" le titilla Arès, amusé. "Tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de reconnaissance envers l'héritier de ta famille. C'est vraiment vilain de me traiter ainsi… je devrais peut-être te punir ?"

 

Le visage de Bellatrix se tordit en une grimace de rage. "Doloris !"

 

Arès esquiva avec facilité le sort qui heurta le mur. Sous l'impact, un morceau de pierre s'en détacha.

 

"C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, ma tante ? Je ne suis qu'un débutant, sûrement qu'un Mangemort d'Elite comme toi peut faire mieux ?"

 

"Doloris !" jeta de nouveau Bellatrix dans un cri de fureur.

 

De nouveau, elle le manqua. Arès ricana d'une façon mauvaise.

 

"Tu vas me le payer, sale petit imposteur !" vociféra Bellatrix en agitant une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

 

Las, Arès brandit enfin sa baguette et répliqua.

 

Ils s'échangèrent quelques sorts tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Arès évita un sortilège d'éviscération et lança un Doloris en retour qui frappa Bellatrix en pleine face. Il sentit le contentement monter en lui alors que la sorcière s'écroulait à terre en hurlant. Il ne relâcha pas le maléfice tout de suite ; au contraire, il le fortifia. Il augmenta l'intensité du sort en envoyant un peu de sa magie pure. Les volutes noires fondirent sur la silhouette se tordant de douleur et la firent crier de plus belle. Arès attendit une bonne minute avant de lever l'Impardonnable.

 

Quand ses cris se turent, un silence de plomb tomba dans la grande cave. Tout le monde regardait Arès avec des yeux exorbités. Draco semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude et les Mangemorts fronçaient les sourcils.

 

Bellatrix se releva lentement ; ses jambes tremblantes semblaient tout à coup trop faibles pour la porter.

 

"Je ne suis pas un imposteur" dit Arès très calmement. "Si tu doutais encore de ma bonne foi, chère tante, j'espère t'en avoir donné la preuve aujourd'hui."

 

"Je crois que personne ne doute de toi, Arès" sourit Rodolphus.

 

Il n'avait pas l'air très inquiet pour sa femme, nota le jeune sorcier. Bellatrix leur jeta à tous deux un regard noir.

 

"Tu es peut-être un mage noir mais je ne te ferais jamais confiance" cracha-t-elle.

 

"Allons, allons, Bella" fit mielleusement Lucius Malfoy. "N'insulte pas ta propre famille."

 

Elle ravala sa colère avec difficulté mais ses yeux continuèrent à lancer des éclairs.

 

Les élèves de Poudlard furent les premiers à partir, comme d'habitude, en indiquant comme destination le bureau de Severus Snape. Puis ce fut le moment du retour à Ankomst. Les deux autres élèves étaient déjà partis et Arès allait les rejoindre quand il sentit quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna en un mouvement souple.

 

Dans les ombres, à quelques pas de là, se tenait un sorcier très puissant. Il pouvait sentir la magie noire virevolter avec impatience. D'un violet électrique.

 

Lord Voldemort sortit de la pénombre, ses yeux rouges fixés sur Arès.

 

"Sortez tous" ordonna-t-il froidement.

 

Aussitôt les Mangemorts se retirèrent sans demander leur reste. Arès resta debout face à lui dans une attitude de défiance.

 

"Lord Voldemort" dit-il d'une voix polie, en faisant attention à bien mettre ses boucliers d'Occlumancie au maximum.

 

"Arès Black" répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer droit dans les yeux, bataillant chacun avec orgueil, refusant tous deux de céder en premier. Puis, sans prévenir, Voldemort leva sa baguette et lança un Doloris. Arès sentit son adrénaline remonter d'un coup alors qu'il sautait hors de portée du sortilège. A peine l'avait-il esquivé que Voldemort en lança un nouveau.

 

La situation ressemblait  un peu au duel qu'il venait de faire contre Bellatrix, si on occultait le fait que là, Arès était beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était rapide et précis et éviter les maléfices était beaucoup plus ardu.

 

Il convoqua un bouclier avec sa baguette tout en réfléchissant à mille à l'heure. Fallait-il qu'il se serve de sa magie sans baguette ou non ? S'il s'en servait, il perdrait l'avantage de garder un arcane ; s'il ne s'en servait pas, il risquait de perdre la vie…

 

Il baissa la tête et un jet de lumière bleue passa à côté de lui en grésillant contre le manteau de magie qui l'entourait. L'instant d'après, il sauta à droite pour éviter un nouveau maléfice qui émit une détonation en heurtant le mur derrière lui. Puis Voldemort fouetta l'air de sa baguette, créant un grand serpent de feu qui fondit droit sur lui. Arès, sans tergiverser une seule seconde, étendit la main gauche et fit jaillir une langue de magie pure qui se transforma en métal en fusion et attaqua le serpent. Les deux puissances s'entremêlèrent étroitement en anneaux solides, chacune cherchant à écraser l'autre. Le serpent se changea en eau et tomba par terre en glissant entre la langue de métal devenue inutile ; Arès lança un nouveau sort du bouclier pour parer un maléfice Cuisant et baissa la main gauche. Le métal coula et se mélangea à l'eau, rampant au sol vers les pieds de son adversaire. Mais Voldemort disparu dans un tourbillon de cape. Arès se campa, tous ses sens à l'affût.

 

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres réapparut dans son dos il était prêt. Il lui envoya un simple Passus, un sortilège de souffrance secondaire, que Voldemort para facilement, tout en évitant un nouveau Doloris. Le sol gronda et se souleva sous ses pieds ; il sauta avec grâce pour récupérer son équilibre. Alors qu'il allait atterrir, des pics acérés sortirent de terre et se dressèrent vers lui, prêts à l'embrocher. Il laissa sa magie s'écouler vers le bas et  fit voler en éclats quelques pics pour se ménager un espace plant. Aussitôt les débris se retournèrent contre lui sous la pression de Voldemort. Il libéra une onde de choc plus puissante qui forma une grande vague argenté et qui balaya la roche défigurée autour de lui, la dirigeant à toute vitesse vers le mage noir, les pointes hérissées vers l'avant. Un sortilège d'explosion murmuré par Voldemort détruisit instantanément les pics de pierre qui retombèrent en poussière sur le sol, ce qui laissa le temps à Arès de répliquer par un Doloris facilement évité.

 

Quelques temps plus tard, après de nombreux sortilèges repoussés et des répliques cinglantes, Arès ne put éviter un jet de lumière rouge. Il venait de jeter un Doloris et son propre jet de lumière rouge fonçait droit sur Voldemort. Il esquissa un sourire alors que le maléfice le frappait de plein fouet - Voldemort aussi, de son côté, n'avait pu éviter l'Impardonnable.

 

Il était tellement surexcité et sa magie tellement agitée qu'il n'eut même pas à se retenir de crier - le cri sortit tout seul au moment où les premiers affres de la douleur se firent sentir. Déjà affaibli par l'entraînement qui avait précédé la confrontation, il dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour revenir à ses esprits quand le sort s'arrêta.

 

A quelques pas de là Voldemort était en train de se relever, ses yeux rouges brillant dangereusement. Arès se dépêcha de se redresser pour pouvoir lui faire face et ne pas paraître faible.

 

"Quel est ton choix ?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il dégageait une aura d'autorité qui fit frissonner Arès.

 

Il parlait, bien entendu, de choisir s'il devait devenir Mangemort ou pas.

 

"Je ne serai jamais un de tes serviteurs" affirma tranquillement Arès.

 

"Et tu oses venir à des sessions d'entraînement pour les futurs Mangemorts."

 

"Je n'ai jamais dit non plus que je serai ton ennemi."

 

D'un geste vif, Voldemort se rapprocha de lui et lui colla sa baguette au visage. "Soit tu es avec moi, soit tu es contre moi. Choisis." Sa voix était froide et menaçante.

 

Arès serra les dents.  Il s'était promis pourtant qu'il forcerait le mage noir à le voir tel qu'il était. Il sera une force à ne pas sous-estimer dans la guerre. Il sera une menace ou un allié de choix. On le respectera et on le craindra. C'est pourquoi il libéra sa magie et la laissa pulser autour de lui, soutenant le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 

Aussitôt la magie vive lui obéit avec impatience et sembla remplir tout l'espace de sa puissance sauvage. L'air vibra sous l'onde de choc et les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla soudain figé, regardant fixement l'endroit où son aura se mélangeait avec celle d'Arès, là où la friction était si forte qu'elle provoquait des éclairs argentés et un crépitement assourdissant.

 

Mais Arès, déjà, se sentait comme anesthésié par la puissance pure qu'il libérait. Un calme froid s'empara de lui alors que tout se clarifiait dans sa tête. C'est comme s'il savait tout ce qui allait se produire, comme s'il pouvait tout prévoir à l'avance… et à ce moment sa confiance en lui était plus forte que jamais. Un rictus étira ses lèvres.

 

"Réfléchis bien" énonça-t-il en s'éloignant à reculons de Voldemort. "Nous pouvons nous allier."

 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait être dans une sorte de transe. Il n'en sortit que bien longtemps après qu'Arès ait regagné Durmstrang.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

"J'ai un rôle pour vous, vieil homme" annonça Arès alors qu'il franchissait le seuil du bureau de Lennart.

 

"Black" grogna celui-ci en levant les yeux d'un paquet de copies. "Je suis occupé, venez plus tard."

 

"Vous avez du culot de me rejeter ainsi" remarqua le jeune sorcier en se laissant tomber dans un siège face à lui. "Après avoir juré de me servir sur votre vie."

 

Lennart pâlit comme s'il avait soudainement vu un fantôme. "Je vois que nous nous comprenons" ricana Arès.

 

Le sorcier baissa la tête. "Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect" dit-il précipitamment.

 

Arès fit tout son possible pour garder une expression impassible mais intérieurement il riait comme un dément. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si facile de manipuler son professeur.

 

Il était parti d'une simple supposition : si son "autre lui" avait dit vrai, Lennart s'était prosterné devant lui car d'une manière ou d'une autre il était lié à l'Aube Dorée ; les sorciers croyaient peut-être qu'il était la réincarnation de quelqu'un d'important, vu le changement brusque d'attitude de Lennart, ou alors une idiotie dans ce genre. Dans ce cas, l'allégation la plus simple était qu'il était en quelque sorte l'objectif de cette organisation secrète et que ses membres avaient pour mission de le protéger et de l'aider. Il venait de découvrir qu'il avait vu juste. Et il comptait bien en profiter.

 

"J'ai besoin de pratiquer les Impardonnables." Lennart eut un léger tremblement mais ne dit rien. "Principalement l'Imperium."

 

Son professeur se relâcha. Arès comprit avec étonnement que le vieil homme avait imaginé qu'il allait devoir subir une séance de torture à coups de Doloris. Décidément, il devait avoir un ascendant immense sur lui pour ne recevoir aucune protestation. 

 

"Si c'est ce que vous désirez" répondit-il docilement.

 

"Il faut aussi que je m'exerce à y résister. Nous n'avons qu'à commencer dès ce soir, vers minuit. On ira dans le souterrain où vivait Sirius Black - si je ne me trompe, les protections de l'école n'y sont pas actives ?" Jonatan Lennart hocha la tête. "Bien entendu, vous vous assurerez que personne ne nous remarque et vous demanderez au professeur Møller de nous couvrir."

 

C'était une des choses les plus folles qu'il ait jamais faites mais il en aimait chaque seconde. Lennart resta là, l'échine courbée. "Ce sera fait."

 

Il quitta le bureau de son professeur avec l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. La facilité avec laquelle il était rentré dans ce nouveau rôle lui était effrayante… et grisante. Un rire d'hyène s'éleva dans l'air et il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que c'était le sien. Il se tut aussitôt.

 

Arès décida de s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil pour calmer ses nerfs avant d'attaquer cette nouvelle séquence d'Impardonnables. Il était encore endolori par sa matinée avec les Mangemorts et le duel contre Voldemort l'avait complètement vidé. Un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

_Il marchait dans une rue bordée de grands bâtiments blancs, remplie de Moldus et très animée. Au-dessus à l'horizon s'élevait la tour Eiffel. Elle pointait fièrement vers le ciel malgré une atmosphère suffocante. Il se dirigea vers un bâtiment comme un autre en slalomant entre les piétons et les voitures… des klaxons résonnaient mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il ouvrit la porte sur un grand hall richement décoré et éclairé, une poignée de sorciers vêtus de robes bleues le traversaient de-ci de-là mais l'ignorèrent… il alla instinctivement vers un large escalier et monta tout en haut, tout en haut… il montait dans une tour et l'escalier tournait en rond dans la large tour… il y  avait des pièces au milieu mais il ne s'arrêta pas… Son but était plus haut, beaucoup plus haut -_

 

 

Il se réveilla en sursaut au son de l'alarme des charmes de protection situés autour de son lit, frustré de ne toujours pas avoir vu la fin de ce rêve. Quelqu'un avait réussi à entrer dans sa chambre. Il saisit sa baguette sous son oreiller et retint son souffle, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Mais avec l'alarme qui continuait, il n'entendait rien.

 

Puis il entendit enfin quelque chose. Cette chanson horrible en allemand.

 

"Vorwärts Und Nicht Vergessen, Worin Unsere Stärke Besteht! Beim Hungern Und Beim Essen, Vorwärts Und Nie Vergessen: Die Solidarität!" (1)

 

"Putain, Krol, qu'est-ce que tu fous là !"

 

Le blond ouvrit ses rideaux d'un coup sec et lui jeta un regard suggestif. Arès haussa un sourcil. Il ne portait d'un caleçon.

 

"Déjà au lit à dix heures du soir, Black ? Cela ne te ressemble pas vraiment d'être fatigué aussi tôt. Dois-je croire que tu t'es trouvé un amant et que tu as passé la journée avec lui ?"

 

Il vérifia l'heure - il était bien vingt-deux heures. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant d'aller retrouver Lennart.

 

"Viens là-dedans au lieu de me prendre la tête" fit-il en soulevant un coin de son drap.

 

Dimitri se glissa à ses côtés dans le lit sans se faire prier et Arès l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

 

Après quelques étreintes ils se laissèrent tomber côte à côte sur le dos, le souffle court.

 

"Pourquoi cette chanson-là ?" demanda soudainement Arès. "La chanson de la Solidarité… Tu sais ce qu'elle signifie, au moins ?"

 

Dimitri lui sourit. "Bien sûr. Tu ne la trouves pas drôle ? Les Moldus se font de drôles d'illusions. Comme si la solidarité entre tous les hommes et toutes les races était possible… Les hommes sont faits pour s'entre-détruire. La paix n'existe pas, et encore moins l'entraide."

 

"C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire une phrase pareille."

 

"Comment ça ?" s'étonna Dimitri.

 

"Tu viens juste de désigner les Moldus et les sorciers sous l'expression 'les hommes'. Comme si tu reniais toute différence."

 

"Nous sommes peut-être de la même espèce mais nous ne sommes pas de la même race. Nous leur sommes supérieurs en tous points - la preuve, le siècle dernier, nous ne nous sommes pas fait d'illusions en voulant changer les systèmes politiques pour créer une soi-disant égalité. Nous avons conscience de ce qui est le mieux pour nous."

 

Arès haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Il ne répliqua pas, ça ne servait à rien - Dimitri était vraiment borné et quand il avait une opinion sur quelque chose, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

 

"Et le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils n'ont même pas réalisé que ce sont des sorciers qui ont tiré les ficelles des guerres… pour mieux les manipuler ensuite."

 

"De quoi parles-tu ?" l'interrogea Arès en plongeant son regard dans celui, rieur, de Dimitri.

 

"C'est Grindelwald qui a incité les allemands à toujours conquérir plus de territoires dans les années trente. Les Moldus allemands affaiblissaient les pays voisins et inquiétait leurs populations sorcières, ce qui permit à Grindelwald de faire régner la terreur dans l'Europe sorcière. C'était au moment de sa toute-puissance ; il avait l'Allemagne entre ses mains et gagnait de l'influence chaque jour dans les autres pays."

 

"Je sais tout ça, ce n'est pas la peine de me répéter le cours d'histoire de Ljungström."

 

"Ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas" poursuivit Dimitri avec un sourire éclatant, "c'est que Grindelwald a fait circuler des faux documents et lancé des prétendues attaques Moldues afin de déclencher une guerre de rang mondial."

 

Arès fronça les sourcils. "Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Il faudrait vraiment avoir le bras long pour manipuler à ce point les gouvernements Moldus sans même que la population sorcière ne s'en aperçoive."

 

"Il avait énormément de pouvoir, je te l'assure" poursuivit Dimitri en traçant du doigt sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. "Il m'a raconté des choses… tu n'y croirais même pas."

 

Arès renifla de dédain et se dégagea des bras de l'allemand. "Retourne voir ton Seigneur des Ténèbres et laisse-moi tranquille maintenant, je dois y aller."

 

"Tu es jaloux que j'ai un Seigneur des Ténèbres dans mes amis ?"

 

Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer une dernière petite pique en quittant la chambre pour aller prendre sa douche. "J'en ai assez d'un, merci." Sous-entendant son 'entente' avec Voldemort.

 

L'expression de Dimitri était impayable.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Lennart se comporta avec lui comme il venait de le faire quelques heures plus tôt : comme si Arès était un dieu sur terre. Mais il garda son professionnalisme et lui lança des Imperiums sans se retenir. Il lui fit chanter de force la première chanson qui lui passait par la tête - bien évidemment, ce fut cette chanson idiote qu'avait fredonné Dimitri. Lennart se retint de faire un commentaire mais Arès aurait pu jurer qu'un de ses sourcils s'était levé de façon imperceptible. Dès la première fois, Arès put lutter contre le maléfice et s'arrêta de chanter après quelques secondes. En trois fois, il ne chantait déjà plus mais il restait encore dans un état cotonneux. En six fois, il put en neutraliser complètement les effets et garda son entière présence d'esprit.

 

Lennart fut ensuite le cobaye - comme Arès en avait subi les effets, il était plus facile pour lui de le lancer. Il mit un peu plus de temps à correctement le maîtriser mais vers trois heures du matin il réussit finalement à soumettre totalement Lennart à sa volonté.

 

Ils recommencèrent cet entraînement pendant plusieurs nuits d'affilée jusqu'à ce que le professeur ne puisse même pas lutter contre lui. Arès était un peu surpris mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Quant à Lennart il ne sembla aucunement surpris de sa nouvelle puissance.

 

Pendant le reste du temps, l'attitude de son professeur n'avait pas changé. Il le traitait comme n'importe quel élève en cours ; lorsqu'ils se virent devant Regulus le mercredi soir, ils s'échangèrent des piques comme à leur habitude. Regulus ne se doutait de rien.

 

Lennart non plus. Il semblait réellement croire qu'Arès était quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il n'était plus tout à fait le même Arès qu'il avait connu auparavant. Ce qui plongea Arès dans un abîme de perplexité. Pour qui son professeur le prenait-il ?

 

"Tu es vraiment sadique" se plaignit Anvald quelques jours plus tard pendant une réunion du Sol Niger.

 

Depuis une heure il insistait pour que les Vidar maîtrisent les maléfices les plus complexes qu'ils connaissaient en informulé. Ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il les exerçait à ça mais ce matin-là il se concentrait particulièrement dessus, n'acceptant pas une formule à voix haute de leur part.

 

"Non, je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Vous subissez un entraînement spécial pour être aussi discrets que des espions, utilisez un peu plus ces capacités et ça ira. Vous devez pouvoir jeter un sort sans vous faire remarquer, c'est vital."

 

Il avait appris il y a quelques temps déjà pour ces caractéristiques propres à chaque Foyer. Les Loki avaient des défis lancés chaque semaine et ils devaient rivaliser de roublardise pour les mener à bien ou être punis - . Malvina refusait cependant de révéler en quoi consistait ces défis ou les punitions qu'ils risquaient. Les Snotra quant à eux travaillaient dur pour être élu meilleur étudiant du foyer de la semaine ; si leurs résultats descendaient à la moyenne de leur promotion tous foyers confondus, ils étaient également punis. Ludwig ne savaient pas quels étaient les châtiments réservés à ceux qui avaient les résultats scolaires les plus bas, depuis le début de sa scolarité il avait presque été étudiant de la semaine sans interruption. Les Vidar suivaient un entraînement en techniques sorcières d'espionnage tous les soirs depuis leurs premiers jours à Durmstrang : ils apprenaient à camoufler leur aura magique, à se déplacer silencieusement sans avoir recours à des sorts et à déjouer de nombreux charmes de protection et de verrouillage.

 

Les Odin étaient les seuls qui, a priori, n'avaient aucun traitement particulier. En tout cas, c'est qu'Arès et Lyra crurent pendant très longtemps - jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que dans les autres foyers existait un sentiment de camaraderie et pas dans le leur. En dehors du Quidditch, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de connaître les membres des autres années. Ils étaient aussi les seuls à avoir un laboratoire de potion, une bibliothèque et des salles de travail privées dans leur foyer - ce qui expliquait aussi que leur bâtiment était plus grand que les autres alors qu'il hébergeait deux fois moins d'élèves.

 

Arès avait demandé à Regulus pourquoi Durmstrang fonctionnait ainsi.

 

"C'est pour qu'il existe une impression de compétition perpétuelle" lui avait-il répondu. "Les élèves sont sélectionnés selon leur potentiel et on les pousse à l'exploiter entièrement en les mettant en situation stimulante. Les Snotra doivent toujours plus étudier, ce qui associé à leur intellect développé naturellement en fait des sorciers éminemment cultivés. Les Vidar font les meilleurs espions et chefs de la sécurité du monde sorcier et sont en général recrutés pour ça avant même leur sortie de l'école. Les Baldr sont élevés dans une ambiance bonne enfant et apprennent à se serrer les coudes, ce qui permet aux rares âmes sensibles et innocentes qui arrivent ici de se durcir progressivement tout en se tissant un réseau social dense. Les Loki, bien sûr, sont sans cesse en train de se faire des coups bas les uns les autres et apprennent à se défendre… en général ils deviennent de célèbres figures politiciennes mais cela leur permet aussi de savoir se sortir de toutes les situations imaginables. Et les Odin… Tu as dû deviner, non ? Vous êtes sélectionnés parce que vous pourriez appartenir à plusieurs foyers à la fois et en plus vous avez un potentiel magique hors normes. Pas besoin de vous mettre en situation de compétition de façon artificielle, vous vous éperonnez les uns les autres naturellement. Peut-être est-ce parce que vous avez des capacités au-dessus des autres et que votre trait commun est aussi d'avoir une soif de pouvoir et de connaissances presque inépuisable."

 

Ça, Arès aurait été de mauvaise foi s'il l'avait nié. En tout cas, il essayait d'utiliser au mieux les spécificités de chacun en leur donnant à tous une occasion d'utiliser leurs capacités propres. Les Vidar étaient d'excellents éclaireurs ; ce matin-là, il essayait de les aider à pratiquer leur magie dans ce sens.

 

Les membres du Sol Niger progressaient plutôt rapidement, d'une manière générale. Chose étonnante, tout le monde se comportait correctement. Arès avait craint des disputes entre les différents Foyers ; ces disputes arrivaient souvent à Durmstrang, provoquant des duels de couloirs qui se finissaient parfois mal. Et personne ne punissait réellement les élèves dans ce cas… On attendait qu'ils fassent leur propre loi. La rumeur voulait que Grindelwald ait tué pas moins de cinq élèves avant d'être enfin renvoyé… Chose que Lyra avait qualifiée d'inadmissible mais qui n'étonnait pas plus que ça Arès. Personnellement, il n'avait jamais été mêlé à de telles affaires et il comptait bien les éviter le plus longtemps possible…

 

Pendant presque deux semaines, il continua à se réunir régulièrement avec Lennart. Après avoir maîtrisé totalement l'Imperium, il pratiqua le Sortilège de la Mort, le célèbre Avada Kedavra qui lui avait valu sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sur des objets métamorphosés en animaux. En quelques séances, il pouvait lancer les trois Impardonnables à la perfection. Lennart se comportait toujours en fidèle apeuré… ce qui rendait Arès à la fois incroyablement content mais aussi complètement désemparé. Son professeur de magie noire s'inclinait devant lui dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls et osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux, encore moins lui répondre. Comme il ne savait pas réellement comment on attendait qu'il se comporte, Arès se ferma entièrement à son contact. Pendant quelques heures par jour il devenait un être froid et sarcastique, et cela semblait suffire à le rendre crédible aux yeux de Lennart.

 

Il remarqua que celui-ci et Møller lui jetaient des regards en biais quand il était penché sur ses parchemins en cours. Ils semblaient guetter quelque chose. Quelque chose qui pourrait leur confirmer que ça n'était pas une imposture et qu'Arès était vraiment devenu différent... 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

_Il marchait dans une rue bordée de grands bâtiments blancs, remplie de Moldus et très animée. Au-dessus à l'horizon s'élevait la tour Eiffel. Elle pointait fièrement vers le ciel malgré une atmosphère suffocante. Il se dirigea vers un bâtiment comme un autre en slalomant entre les piétons et les voitures… des klaxons résonnaient mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il ouvrit la porte sur un grand hall richement décoré et éclairé, une poignée de sorciers vêtus de robes bleues le traversaient de-ci de-là mais l'ignorèrent… il alla instinctivement vers un large escalier et monta tout en haut, tout en haut… il montait dans une tour et l'escalier tournait en rond dans la large tour… il y  avait des pièces au milieu mais il ne s'arrêta pas… et tout en haut, il déboucha sur un large palier en-dessous d'une coupole en pierre où était peinte une fresque montrant une licorne blanche gambader avec une femme vêtue comme une reine… De hauts vitraux éclairaient le tout… Sous la coupole s'étendaient des rangées d'étagères étrangement familières… des petits globes de verre alignés à l'infini… Il marcha vers la rangée tout à sa droite… le meuble épousait l'arrondi de la tour… Parvenu au bout, il vit un globe avec une étiquette indiquant son nom et celui de Voldemort, il tendit la main pour l'attraper, il y était presque…_

 

 

Arès ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre. Il eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience du rêve qu'il avait fait avant de se retrouvé submergé par une vague d'adrénaline. Il sauta sur ses pieds et alla sous la douche pour essayer de mettre en ordre ses idées, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

 

Il voyait encore ce globe de verre à son nom… sur l'étiquette, la date indiquée remontait à plus de quinze ans auparavant, avant sa naissance. Comme la prophétie qu'il était allée chercher à Londres. Soudain, une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Daniela Simon presque un an auparavant lui revint en tête. _'Toutes les prophéties sont ouvertes, mais pas celle-là'_ avait-elle dit. _'Ça veut dire qu'elle est incomplète et donc qu'on ne peut s'y fier. Peut-être qu'il existe quelque chose pour la compléter, peut-être même qu'il y a une prophétie qui est censée aller avec celle-là.'_

 

'Une autre prophétie…' Il avait soudain la certitude que ce globe lumineux était la pièce manquante du puzzle.

 

Et ce rêve récurrent… Il avait vu juste, ce n'était pas un rêve comme les autres. Il ne savait pas d'où il venait mais une chose était sûre : il avait trouvé la partie manquante de la prophétie. Elle était à Paris, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus - les bâtiments haussmanniens, la Tour Eiffel… Etait-ce le Ministère de la Magie français qu'il venait juste de voir ? Cela était fortement possible. Les prophéties étaient le plus souvent gardées par les ministères de chaque pays.

 

Cela voulait dire que la prophétie avait été dite en France. Pourquoi en France ? Et par qui ? Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir pour compléter celle déjà faite par Sybil Trelawney.

 

Il coupa l'arrivée d'eau chaude et resta encore quelques instants sous l'eau glacée avant de sortir de la cabine de douche. Cette prophétie… il la lui fallait absolument. Et vite. Il ne connaissait rien sur le Ministère français ; il ne savait même pas où il était. Néanmoins il savait qu'il devait faire vite car s'il avait fait ce rêve, rien ne lui disait que Voldemort ou même Dumbledore l'ait vu également. Après tout, ce n'aurait pas été la première fois que ça arrivait, des rêves étranges, presque prémonitoires, dans le monde magique.

 

Après avoir enfilé une robe, il fonça à la bibliothèque du Foyer, priant pour trouver un ouvrage sur la France politique. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrait à la va-vite un énorme volume et parcourut en diagonale le chapitre sur le Ministère de la Magie. Apparemment, le bâtiment à la coupole était bien le Ministère. Il releva l'adresse (les autres renseignements étaient dérisoires) et fonça ensuite réveiller Lyra.

 

"Arès ? Mais que…"

 

"Je sais où est la deuxième prophétie ! Elle est à Paris !"

 

"Quoi ?!" s'exclama Lyra. "Mais comment… ?"

 

"On n'a pas le temps ! Il faut trouver un moyen d'y aller…. Vite !"

 

Lyra l'obligea à s'asseoir et à se calmer un peu. "Réfléchis deux secondes ; comment veux-tu qu'on y aille ? On ne sait pas transplaner et il est hors de question qu'on utilise la Cheminette ; tout le monde le saurait. Et je ne veux pas me faire renvoyer alors il faut qu'on soit de retour dans cinq heures pour aller en cours. Je suis désolée, mais je crois que ce n'est pas possible."

 

Arès se passa la main sur le visage. C'est vrai que ça semblait difficile, mais…

 

Soudain, il eut une idée. "Vous ne savez peut-être pas transplaner mais les septièmes et huitièmes années le savent, eux."

 

Les yeux de Lyra s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de compréhension. "Tu veux en faire une mission pour le Sol Niger ?"

 

"Il faut bien qu'ils soient mis face à la réalité un jour. Ecoute, Lyra, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que tu ailles réveiller Gunhild, Anvald, Senalda, Othman, Malvina, Liam et Ludwig. Tu leur dis que c'est moi qui les appelle et tu leur explique qu'on va aller à Paris et que ça concerne la guerre, il faut qu'ils soient tous armés et prêt à se battre s'il le faut. On se donne rendez-vous dans dix minutes devant la fontaine."

 

Lyra hocha la tête, résignée.

 

Arès ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder. Il fonça de nouveau à sa chambre et récupéra son épée qu'il accrocha dans son dos, puis récupéra quelques potions de soin dans son stock personnel.

 

Son excitation allait grandissant à l'idée d'enfin obtenir des réponses. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre en ce qui concernait la prophétie mais Daniela Simon lui avait dit que les prophéties étaient toujours vraies. S'il y avait deux aspects différents de la vérité, il aurait enfin l'occasion de l'apercevoir.

 

Cette fois il se sentait prêt à affronter les difficultés qui se présenteraient à lui. Le fiasco Dhyste ne se reproduirait pas, il y ferait attention.

 

Perdu dans ses pensées, il allait sortir de sa chambre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

 

Lorsqu'Arès l'ouvrit, il constata avec étonnement que c'était le professeur Lennart.  

 

"Lord Black" dit-il respectueusement en s'inclinant.

 

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" répondit Arès, agacé. Il devait impérativement partir au plus vite, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

 

"On m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci" expliqua Lennart en lui tendant un petit sac de cuir.

 

"Qui ?" demanda Arès, soupçonneux. "C'est encore l'Aube Dorée qui agit dans mon dos ?"

 

Lennart évita soigneusement son regard. "Il faut que vous le preniez, Lord Black." Il y avait une nuance d'affolement dans sa voix.

 

Le jeune sorcier l'attrapa. Lorsqu'il le saisit, le contenu tinta. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

 

"Des bagues ?" s'étonna-t-il.

 

"Ce sont des Portoloins."

 

Arès fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ?"

 

"Je sais que vous allez à Paris avec des élèves. Ces douze Portoloins vous permettront de vous replier sans danger… ils vous emmèneront dans un parc Moldu d'où vous pourrez transplaner en toute discrétion, il vous suffira de les actionner en disant 'Sol Niger'."

 

"Comment savez-vous que je vais à Paris ?" l'interrogea Arès avec suspicion. Lennart allait répondre mais Arès le coupa. "Non, en fait, ce n'est pas important. Je suis pressé mais quand je reviendrai je peux vous assurer que je vous demanderai des explications."

 

Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas faire confiance à Lennart qui semblait le vénérer de plus en plus chaque jour. Il le congédia et poursuivit ses occupations

 

Quelques minutes après, il se rendait dans la cour, talonné de près par Nicasius de Casteran, Rosabella Conti et une de ses amies de septième année, Chloé, des membres du Sol Niger qui étaient à Odin. Lyra arriva un peu après avec tout un groupe de sorciers. Arès sourit en les voyants tous prêts et piaffant d'impatience.

 

"Suivez-moi" leur demanda-t-il.

 

Il prit la direction du parc. Le vent jouait avec ses longs cheveux et lui sifflait dans les oreilles mais il n'avait pas froid. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie.

 

Il leur fit signe de s'arrêter dans le couvert des arbres, là où personne ne pourrait les espionner.

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, Black ?" demanda Malvina, peu amène.

 

A vrai dire, ils le regardaient tous avec étonnement. Gunhild était la seule qui ne le fixait pas - elle n'avait pas l'air très réveillée.

 

"Que se passe-t-il ?" surenchérit De Casteran, les sourcils froncés.

 

"Nous allons à Paris chercher une arme pour la guerre" dit évasivement Arès. "Nous allons aller la voler au Ministère de la Magie français."

 

Un silence estomaqué accueillit sa déclaration.

 

Il leur expliqua en quelques mots où ils allaient et ce qu'il attendait d'eux. C'était le grand jour : après des mois d'entraînement, ils allaient enfin mettre en application tous les sorts qu'ils avaient appris en situation réelle.

 

Enfin, Arès saurait qu'est-ce que le destin lui réservait. Mais il avait conscience que pour ça, il allait de nouveau se lancer la tête la première dans les problèmes…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1]-C'est un chant communiste, le chant de la solidarité.   
> En avant, et ne jamais oublier  
> en quoi consiste notre force!  
> En étant affamé et en mangeant,  
> en avant, ne pas oublier  
> la solidarité!


	15. Interlude - Les yeux grands ouverts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre veut dire "Les Yeux grands ouverts" mais je l'ai transposé en anglais - référence directe à ce grand film de Kubrick. Interprétez ça comme vous le voulez ;)

Être un membre de l'Aube Dorée, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à son quotidien. Travailler pour une organisation ou pour une autre, quelle était la différence ? La seule chose qui importait quand on faisait partie de l'Aube Dorée était de garder certaines informations secrètes _à tout prix_. Sa mission était de préserver les sorciers afin que jusqu'au tout dernier moment ils jouent leur rôle sans se douter de l'immensité de la manipulation qui les entourait. Il fallait les protéger pour ne pas qu'ils mettent à terre les grands plans pour l'avenir. Et Sirius Black était un des rares élus à savoir ce qui se passait réellement.

 

Mais les vérités qui lui avaient été révélées n'avaient pas encore d'incidence. 'Pas encore' se dit Sirius Black. 'Mais bientôt le monde entier va se transformer'. En attendant il était un soldat qui agissait dans les ténèbres. En attendant il devait continuer à obéir aux ordres qui lui avaient été donnés, c'est-à-dire infiltrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Et donc à suivre les moindres volontés d'Albus Dumbledore, actuel pilier du camp de la Lumière en Grande Bretagne et un des plus grands mages blancs de tous les temps.

 

C'est pourquoi il se leva au beau milieu de la nuit à contrecœur quand le Patronus de Dumbledore vint lui apprendre que l'Ordre du Phénix était réuni d'urgence. Il dut constater qu'en effet tout l'Ordre était présent au quartier général cette nuit-là. Les professeurs de Poudlard avaient quitté leur poste, les parents avaient laissés leurs enfants seuls chez eux… Il devait certainement y avoir un motif très important pour que Dumbledore les appelle tous en même temps. Il parcourut des yeux les visages fatigués. Quelques-uns baillaient derrière leur main, d'autres discutaient à voix basse mais tous semblaient intrigués par le motif de cette réunion soudaine.  Remus lui adressa un sourire fatigué par-dessus la longue table de réunion. Sirius lui répondit par un sourire éclatant. De l'autre côté Severus Snape le fixait de son regard vicieux derrière un rideau de cheveux gras - comme d'habitude.

 

Dumbledore fit son entrée et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

 

"Bonjour chers amis. C'est avec regret que je vous tire de votre repos bien mérité mais je viens d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle. Les Mangemorts vont attaquer le Ministère de la Magie de Paris d'ici quelques heures."

 

Quelques exclamations surprises retentirent. Sirius lui-même était intrigué : pourquoi Voldemort se mettrait-il à attaquer la France avant même de s'être débarrassé de ses ennemis de Grande Bretagne ? C'était une manœuvre bien dangereuse, il risquait de se mettre à dos les mages blancs de l'Europe entière en attaquant le continent.

 

"Que se passe-t-il, Albus ?" s'étonna Minerva McGonagall. "Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'a pas de raisons d'attaquer la France…"

 

"Il semblerait qu'il s'intéresse à une prophétie qui est conservée là-bas" annonça le Directeur d'une voix grave.

 

En très peu de temps, on organisa un plan de défense. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Sirius et le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient postés dans les quatre premiers niveaux du Ministère de la Magie français. Une petite trentaine d'Aurors français les accompagnaient. Un responsable français avait décidé que ce serait à l'Ordre du Phénix d'accueillir les Mangemorts en premier. "Nous serons à vos côtés dès qu'ils attaqueront" les avait-il rassurés. Mais Sirius n'avait aucune confiance en ces Français. C'était peut-être des mages blancs mais ils n'avaient pas pris Dumbledore au sérieux - leur nombre était une preuve suffisante de ce fait.

 

Albus Dumbledore quant à lui avait disparu au moment même où les Français les avaient laissés entrer dans le grand bâtiment. Sirius supposait qu'il allait garder la prophétie lui-même.

 

C'est à des moments comme ça qu'une des grandes faiblesses de l'Aube Dorée se faisait sentir : les dirigeants étaient bien loin… comment savoir ce qui était attendu de lui ? Devait-il laisser les Mangemorts - ou Voldemort lui-même - s'emparer de la prophétie, au risque qu'on découvre son rôle d'espion ? Ou devait-il la protéger au prix de sa vie s'il le fallait ? Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur le ténu lien magique qui partait de sa marque, sur son front. Mais la marque invisible resta invariablement muette. Il la frotta du bout des doigts alors qu'il essayait d'imaginer comment réagiraient Dumbledore et Voldemort s'il aidait les Mangemorts à s'en emparer. Il étouffa un ricanement.

 

"Tais-toi Black" grogna Snape à côté de lui.

 

Il soupira. Il avait presque oublié sa présence. Ces temps-ci Snape faisait un piètre espion pour le compte de l'Ordre. La plupart des renseignements qu'il apportait se révélaient faux ou arrivaient trop tard pour être pertinents. Et il n'était jamais au courant de rien non plus, constata Sirius. Cette fois-ci encore Snape avait été le premier étonné à la mention d'une attaque imminente des Mangemorts.

 

Sirius se retint de répliquer - depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Aube Dorée il se contenait de plus en plus sur plein de choses. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts à présent. Mais Snape ne les avait pas, visiblement, puisqu'il continuait à l'agresser verbalement dès que l'occasion se présentait. 

 

Il vit avec amusement Snape saisir soudainement son avant-bras gauche avec une grimace de douleur. Il semblerait que Voldemort se mettait tout juste à appeler les Mangemorts pour la bataille. Il était peu probable que Snape ait pu l'avertir, il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde seul pour ce faire. Voldemort serait visiblement peu content que Snape ne lui ait pas appris que Dumbledore connaissait son plan.

 

Il regarda sa montre. Trois heures moins le quart. Dans l'obscurité du hall, il n'y avait plus un bruit. L'ennemi pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, les avait prévenu Dumbledore. Au moins, on pouvait féliciter les Français pour leur professionnalisme - ils étaient exemplaires de discrétion.

 

Soudain, ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa nuque. Une ombre venait de passer dans son dos.

 

"Qui va là ?" chuchota-t-il.

 

Ses voisins lui jetèrent un regard étonné mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Là, autour d'eux, quelque chose rodait. Il le sentait. Une force sombre et maléfique. Il leva sa baguette, prêt à se défendre contre ses ennemis invisibles.

 

"Black" le menaça Snape à voix basse. "Ne fais pas ton Gryffondor."

 

Au même moment un homme poussa un hurlement horrible deux étages au-dessus et le chaos commença. Sirius avait beau avoir les yeux ouverts à présent, il se laissait toujours surprendre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre marque la moitié de la première partie. A ce jour (7 dec 2014), le chapitre 4 de la deuxième partie est terminé.  
> Vous suivez toujours ? Désolée de vous engloutir sous autant de chapitres, je profite d'un dimanche tranquille pour publier un peu plus vite.  
> Merci à vous, et à demain comme d'hab' !


	16. Paris, Kismet

On disait souvent de Paris que c'était la ville-lumière. Pourtant, les ténèbres y régnaient également. "Jetez-y la sonde, vous n'en connaîtrez jamais la profondeur", avait dit un écrivain français (1). Arès ne pouvait que mesurer l'exactitude de cette remarque en parcourant ses rues.

 

Le Paris Moldu était étrangement silencieux et désert. Il faisait un peu froid cette nuit-là mais moins qu'à Durmstrang ; le mois d'avril avait déjà ici l'odeur du printemps et les arbres bourgeonnaient. Ils avaient transplané sur ordre d'Arès sur le Champ de Mars, un espace vert au pied de la tour Eiffel situé à quelques encablures du Ministère de la Magie français. Le parc était désert, mis à part deux sans-abris qui dormaient sur des bancs sous un préau. Paris était silencieuse. Au loin on entendait quelques moteurs de voitures et une musique assourdie dont les basses résonnaient dans l'air.

 

Le Sol Niger était vêtu pour l'occasion de robes noires à capuchon - Arès en avait acheté une bonne trentaine par correspondance en prévision d'un tel évènement. Il avait également pourvu des masques noirs, copiés sur le modèle de ceux des Mangemorts mais qui avaient l'avantage d'être un peu moins visible car ils se fondaient plus facilement dans les ténèbres. Seul Arès avait un masque différent : pour qu'il soit reconnaissable, il l'avait conçu avec un ornement de runes grises.

 

Conformément aux ordres qu'il avait donnés avant de partir de Durmstrang, les jeunes sorciers se mirent en marche à sa suite au pas de course. Il était encadré par Anvald et Senalda alors que le troisième Vidar, la maison des espions, fermait la marche. Othman Najwa venait d'une famille de sorciers indiens qui avaient immigré en Europe de l'Est quelques générations auparavant. Il était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans à la peau très sombre et de corpulence épaisse. Il était armé d'un cimeterre, une grande lame recourbée. Comme il était en septième année, il était de loin le Vidar le plus expérimenté. Il formait un duo avec Liam Hodge, un huitième année de Loki chercheur en Magie Noire, un grand brun dégingandé et maigre qui ne parlait presque jamais. A eux deux, ils formaient l'arrière-garde la plus parfaite qu'aurait pu concevoir Arès.

 

Au milieu, les sept autres formaient le corps principal de sa force. Il les détailla un à un.

 

On ne pouvait douter de de Casteran et de ses capacités. C'était un Odin de huitième année qui faisait une maîtrise en Sortilèges et une autre en Magie Noire ; Arès l'avait vaincu lors du duel final du Tournoi de Durmstrang. Il était petit et nerveux, ses yeux sans cesse exorbités.

 

Nicasius était un des rares ajouts récents au Sol Niger en qui il pouvait faire confiance. Arès l'avait pris à part avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe à la sortie de l'école et lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien être son bras droit pour cette mission. Bien sûr, il avait accepté. C'était le genre de personne qui cherchait à obtenir le plus de pouvoir possible sur les autres de quelque manière que ce soit.

 

Les autres membres du Sol Niger qui étaient présents ce soir-là étaient tous d'un niveau supérieur à la normale. Arès les avait regardé évoluer pendant les séances d'entraînement et avait été impressionné par leurs talents. Ce soir-là, une chose était sûre : ils étaient prêts autant que possible pour récupérer la prophétie.

 

Après un temps qui parut très long à Arès, ils arrivèrent enfin face au bâtiment blanc surmonté d'une coupole, invisible aux Moldus.

 

"Attendez" exigea-t-il alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient de l'autre côté de la rue.

 

Il ferma les yeux et envoya sa magie sans baguette dans l'air nocturne, espionnant ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Toujours rien ni personne. Il donna d'un geste le signal et ils traversèrent les derniers mètres en courant derrière lui.

 

La porte était fermée. Le reste du Sol Niger se rapprocha d'eux alors qu'Anvald lança rapidement quelques sorts pour vérifier la présence d'enchantements de sécurité. Mais il se détourna bien vite vers Arès, les sourcils froncés.

 

"Il n'y a pas de protections" chuchota-t-il.

 

Arès fronça les sourcils à son tour. Quelque chose n'était pas normal… un ministère était toujours protégé très lourdement. Surtout un ministère aussi facilement atteignable que celui-là, qui ne bénéficiait pas des protections naturelles du ministère britannique, par exemple. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire que deux choses : ou bien le pire était arrivé, ou bien…

 

"C'est un piège" assura Arès à voix très basse en direction du groupe, préférant tabler sur la moins pire de ses deux hypothèses. "Quelqu'un est au courant de notre venue."

 

Pourtant personne n'aurait pu prévoir son arrivée, c'était impossible. Après tout, il avait découvert l'existence de cette prophétie grâce à un rêve… Il ne voyait qu'une seule explication : il y avait un espion parmi eux.Il parcourut des yeux l'assemblée, scrutant leurs visages dans l'attente que l'un d'eux se trahisse. Mais leurs expressions ne reflétaient que leur étonnement et leur angoisse.

 

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Piège ou pas, il devait récupérer la prophétie et ils étaient tous prêts à se battre pour lui. Dans l'hypothèse où l'un d'eux était un traître, il lui faudra les surveiller avec plus de précautions. Mais il ne renoncerait pas à présent.

 

"Soyez prudents" les enjoignit-ils seulement, alors qu'il poussait la porte.

 

Elle s'ouvrit sans bruit sur un vaste hall plongé dans la pénombre. Ils entrèrent silencieusement en se glissant par l'embrasure de la porte un par un. Arès prit le temps de détailler la pièce, à l'affût du moindre danger. Mais personne n'était caché derrière les cheminées éteintes ou les immenses statues antiques représentant des sorciers et sorcières richement vêtus qui semblaient venir d'un autre monde.

 

De grandes colonnes de marbre rose encadraient un large escalier. Il reconnut directement l'escalier de ses rêves. Il vérifia que  l'ensemble du groupe le suivait avant de l'emprunter en montant les marches une à une. Il tourna la tête vers le haut, guettant le moindre bruit suspect. A ses côtés Senalda et Anvald épiaient les ombres. Il constata avec satisfaction que tous agissaient avec le plus grand professionnalisme et ne faisaient pas un bruit. Le Sol Niger était à la hauteur de ses espérances.

 

Ils avaient monté deux étages sans rencontrer âme qui vive ou même un simple signe de présence quand soudain Arès entendit quelque chose. Aussitôt il arrêta le groupe et, le cœur battant, se nimba de sa magie noire afin de décupler la sensibilité de ses sens. Là, distinctement, lui parvinrent des bruits reconnaissables entre mille : des échanges de sorts, des cris et des pas précipités…

 

Son pire soupçon était confirmé…

 

"Ar-" commença Lyra, inquiète.

 

Il l'arrêta d'un signe de la main. Pour l'instant, il était inutile de les alarmer quant à la bataille qui faisait rage là-haut. Il espérait qu'ils puissent passer inaperçus et se faufiler le plus rapidement possible afin de doubler Voldemort. Car les protections n'avaient pas été enlevées pour leur tendre un piège, il n'y avait pas de traître… c'était les Mangemorts qui les avaient précédés, cela ne faisait maintenant aucun doute.

 

Cependant ils progressèrent encore un certain temps sans embûches et montèrent plusieurs étages sans rencontrer personne. Cela inquiéta Arès : ils étaient très en retard sur les Mangemorts, peut-être même que Voldemort avait déjà récupéré la prophétie. Il redoubla d'ardeur et se promit d'atteindre au plus vite le haut du bâtiment.

 

Mais à partir du septième étage, les choses se compliquèrent. En effet, ils débouchèrent sur une pièce et l'escalier montant vers l'étage supérieur était introuvable. Aussitôt ils se mirent à la recherche de leur chemin et ouvrirent l'unique porte, continuant dans un dédale de couloirs et de salles. Arès pesta et enjoignit son équipe à progresser plus vite. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte mais cette fois, c'était différent. Le silence ne régnait plus ; au contraire, dans la pièce adjacente, il y avait un véritable vacarme.

 

Il devint évident que des gens se battaient juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Arès hésita un instant entre continuer et essayer de trouver un autre passage ou traverser la pièce. Mais il y avait tellement peu de chance de trouver une autre façon d'accéder à la prophétie qu'il renonça à l'idée.

 

"De Casteran, couvre-moi, j'ouvre la porte."

 

Les choses devenaient sérieuses. Les autres échangèrent un regard déterminé et Arès réprima un sourire. Il fallait rester concentré à tout prix.

 

Il prit une pause de duel et ouvrit la porte, juste assez pour voir de l'autre côté. Aussitôt, un sortilège perdu vint s'écraser sur le mur à côté de sa tête en une explosion d'étincelles. Arès grimaça.

 

Des Aurors français leur tournaient le dos, se battant contre des Mangemorts que pour l'instant Arès ne pouvait distinguer derrière les Aurors… le moment était parfait pour créer un effet de surprise.

 

C'était sûrement complètement fou mais c'est ce qu'Arès décida de faire. Il visa l'Auror le plus proche et le décapita avec un sortilège obscur, ce qui attira l'attention de la plupart des Aurors.

 

"Go" dit simplement Arès, assez fort pour que le Sol Niger l'entende, et ils se jetèrent dans l'action.

 

Pendant une minute, le chaos régna, le sang, les cris et les éclairs des sorts. Arès était pris dans la frénésie ; chaque seconde se démultipliait à l'infini alors qu'il essayait d'être partout à la fois pour faciliter la tâche de ses amis. Il lui sembla même voir un grand dragon du coin de l'œil. Puis le nombre d'ennemis encore debout diminua et il se rendit enfin compte que les Mangemorts +partis. Arès ne les avait même pas vus. Dès que la voie fut libre devant eux, il se jeta vers le bout du couloir, les autres à sa suite. Il se figea aussitôt et se cacha au coin du mur en constatant que les escaliers étaient infestés d'Aurors et de membres de…

 

_L'Ordre du Phénix ! Dumbledore est là aussi !_

 

"Oups !" chuchota-t-il. Encore quelque chose qu'il avait envisagé mais qu'il avait souhaité de tout cœur empêcher.

 

Ses amis se tendirent. Il perçut leur étonnement mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et bondit sur les Aurors. Heureusement, le Sol Niger était vraiment décidé, car ils emboitèrent ses pas avec la même impatience.

 

Ce fut un des passages le plus délicats de toute la nuit ; les escaliers semblaient interminables à la vitesse où ils gagnaient du terrain, marche par marche. Les ennemis avaient beau être aux aguets vers quelque chose d'autre, vers le haut du bâtiment, l'effet de surprise ne suffisait pas… ils n'étaient pas très nombreux mais étaient tous expérimentés. Arès était cependant fier du Sol Niger. Ces étudiants entre 15 et 19 ans tenaient tête et prenaient le dessus sur un groupe de même nombre qu'eux mais composé d'adultes confirmés ! Il semblait qu'il tenait son Elite personnelle. Bien souvent il avait vu les yeux s'écarquiller devant leur apparence, robe noire et masque comme les Mangemorts. Seul la couleur de ceux du Sol Niger - d'un noir intense - les différenciait des Mangemorts aux masques blancs. Peut-être que leurs ennemis pensaient être attaqués par un nouveau type de Mangemort, même si aucun du Sol Niger n'utilisait pas d'Impardonnables et qu'ils ne tuaient pas - enfin, la plupart d'entre eux.

 

Pendant la suite de leur ascension Arès constata bien vite que ses camarades tuaient aussi. Il avait vécu dans l'illusion qu'il était le seul d'entre eux à avoir jamais tué… il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

"Courez !" ordonna Arès.

 

Ils avaient été poursuivis par une équipe de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis la précédente salve de marches, et là, arrivés sur un immense palier duquel partaient des couloirs sombres, ils avaient vu des silhouettes surgir tout autour d'eux. Seul cet espace libre s'étendait devant eux, les séparant du dernier escalier avant la prophétie.

 

Ils coururent, jetant des sorts par-dessus leurs épaules pour essayer de ralentir leurs ennemis qui commençaient à les poursuivre.

 

Finalement ils atteignirent l'escalier en colimaçon final.

 

Au milieu des respirations essoufflées, Arès enregistra un bruit de pas dans les escaliers au-dessus d'eux. Sa tête se redressa. Quelqu'un avait réussi à entrer avant eux ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour

 

"De Casteran, je te laisse le commandement. Retenez-les le plus longtemps possible ; quand ça devient impossible, ne prenez pas de risques, utilisez les Portoloins immédiatement et transplanez à Durmstrang. Ne prenez pas de risques" répéta-t-il lentement.

 

Il sentit qu'il allait être retenu, déjà Lyra ouvrait la bouche en protestation et Anvald fronçait les sourcils, c'est pourquoi il se détourna et monta les marches comme un dératé. Ils n'avaient toujours pas rencontré un seul Mangemort. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, pria-t-il intérieurement. S'ils sont déjà là-haut et si Voldemort a mis la main dessus…

 

Ses pas résonnèrent sur les dalles rouges quand il parvint tout en haut. Comme dans ses rêves, la haute pièce voûtée était magnifique. Il se tint sur ses gardes, mais la salle était déserte.

 

Précautionneusement, il se dirigea vers l'emplacement de la prophétie. L'arrangement de la pièce en cercles concentriques, pour épouser sa forme circulaire, rendait l'orientation compliquée. Il chercha avec difficulté la travée correspondante, en avançant lentement, prêt à neutraliser un ennemi potentiel.

 

Puis, enfin, enfin ! il se tenait face à cette orbe de verre ! Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui afin de s'assurer que personne n'allait le prendre par surprise et se tourna de nouveau vers la prophétie pour la saisir. Tout comme celle qui était stockée à Londres, elle était tiède au creux de sa main. Il la mit en sécurité dans une poche alors qu'il quittait la travée et se dirigeait vers le centre de la pièce, toujours à la recherche de l'ennemi qui se cachait quelque part.

 

Ou qui ne se cachait pas. Là, au milieu d'un espace vide ménagé au centre de la pièce à côté d'une balustrade, se tenait Dumbledore. Son visage exprimait la sérénité et quelque chose comme de la tristesse.

 

"Harry Potter" appela-t-il d'une voix âgée, posée. "Je t'attendais."

 

Arès sortit de l'obscurité avec un soupir. Il semblait que la confrontation était inévitable. Déjà, à la simple vue de l'homme, il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il comprit qu'en réalité, les Mangemorts n'avaient jamais été présents ce soir.

 

Malgré sa fatigue déjà conséquente, sa démarche était assurée lorsqu'il s'approcha.

 

"Tu as la prophétie, jeune homme." Ce n'était pas une question.

 

"Oui, vieil homme" répondit simplement Arès sur un ton de défiance.

 

L'espace d'un instant il lui sembla que les yeux de Dumbledore s'éclairaient d'une lueur d'amusement. Mais juste après la fatigue sembla reprendre le dessus.

 

L'atmosphère était à la fois lourde et reposante ; il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre contre Dumbledore, en tout cas pas sans lui montrer la magie sans baguette, et ça il ne le voulait pas. Et Dumbledore savait qu'il ne devait pas le brusquer s'il voulait obtenir quelque chose de lui - car bien évidemment Dumbledore voulait quelque chose, même si Arès ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait. D'un accord tacite, ils agirent de manière pacifique.

 

Arès était proche de Dumbledore. Il s'accouda à la balustrade et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Derrière lui, un cercle au centre même de la pièce avait été découpé dans le sol et un vide sans fond s'étendait dans les ténèbres.

 

"Penses-tu la consulter ?" demanda le Directeur de Poudlard.

 

Après un temps de silence, Arès annonça qu'il ne savait pas encore.

 

"Une prophétie est à la fois une arme et un objet bien dérisoire" dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. "Il est compliqué de savoir s'en servir à bon escient, connaître ce qui est bon à prendre et à laisser, comment interpréter ses ramifications brumeuses et quand l'ignorer totalement. Au fil des années j'ai appris que le futur est bien imprévisible et que quelquefois, ce qui nous semblait acquis nous échappe. Ce masque que tu portes signe à quel point le futur s'est écarté de ce que je pensais qu'il allait être." Une larme coula le long de sa joue. "Je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point je suis désolé d'en être arrivé là, Harry. Je n'ai pas fait assez attention et maintenant tu te retrouves seul avec ce lourd fardeau qu'est le tien."

 

"Je ne pense pas être un sauveur" l'interrompit Arès. "Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de me laisser me débrouiller seul avec mon destin, à vrai dire, je crois que les choix vis-à-vis de la prophétie de Londres que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant sont bien meilleurs sans l'influence d'un maître de la manipulation."

 

Dumbledore ferma les yeux brièvement et les rouvrit. Il semblait en proie à une forte douleur intérieure. "Ainsi c'est comme ça que tu me vois, Harry ? Un manipulateur et un menteur ? Ainsi, j'ai réellement failli à ma tâche. Je pourrais te justifier mon point de vue et t'expliquer ce que je sais, ça ne changerait rien à présent, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

"Non."

 

Dumbledore baissa les yeux. Lorsqu'il les releva, il dit simplement "vas-y, Harry".

 

"Quoi ?" s'étonna Arès.

 

"J'étais venu dans l'intention de te convaincre de ne pas écouter cette prophétie. Mais à présent, je me rends compte que je suis venu avec des années de retard pour me permettre de faire une telle demande. Vas-y, écoute la prophétie. J'imagine que tu as probablement réalisé ce qu'elle était, de toute manière ? Non ?" Arès resta silencieux, méfiant. "C'est le contraire radical de celle que tu as déjà entendue. C'est l'autre futur possible, dans ce système de prophéties."

 

Arès baissa les yeux vers ses mains. A vrai dire, il y avait pensé, même s'il n'avait jamais osé le formuler. Ce contraire radical qui faisait si peur à Dumbledore, il l'avait envisagé. Et lui comme Dumbledore avaient conscience que c'était un avenir vers lequel il pourrait se diriger dans le futur proche. Même à ce moment, il n'osait pas le penser ouvertement. Car il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir… non pas des possibilités, mais des ambitions qu'elles risquaient d'ouvrir en lui.

 

Mais malgré la peur, malgré le déni, quelque chose le poussait inexorablement vers cette orbe de verre et ses secrets. Il lui était égal que Dumbledore l'entende aussi ; au contraire il voulait que le vieil homme l'entende, qu'il comprenne à quel point il s'était trompé en voulant manipuler Arès et à quel point il avait échoué.

 

D'un geste presque automatique, il sortit la prophétie de sa poche et la tendit devant lui, paume vers le bas. Ses doigts s'ouvrirent lentement. Lorsque la prophétie heurta le sol, elle se brisa en mille éclats et une silhouette bien trop familière s'en échappa en volutes grises.

 

" _Celui qui aidera le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, son père aura renié son sang et sa mère sera la dernière héritière du Nécromancien… il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura des pouvoirs étrangers au Seigneur des Ténèbres... et ils ne peuvent mourir de la main de l'autre car tant que l'un d'eux survit, l'autre est invincible… Celui qui aidera le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, et il amènera le chaos dans son sillage…"_

 

La silhouette de Daniela Simon, professeur de Divination à Durmstrang, s'effilocha et s'évapora. A ce moment-même, Arès sentit une légère douleur presser sur son front et un rire froid résonna dans son crâne. Une force étrangère se répandit en lui et il se sentit basculer…

 

'Harry Potter ! Je le savais ! Tu seras mien !' proclama Voldemort à travers leur lien.

 

Arès réalisa avec effroi que ses barrières d'occlumancie d'habitude fermement pressées contre ce lien indésirable avaient disparu ! Il ferma les yeux et mis toute son énergie à combattre contre la possession de Voldemort, à rétablir sa sécurité. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lutta avec acharnement. Avec effroi, Arès sentit sa main tenant son épée se lever et se diriger vers Dumbledore contre son gré. Il cria et repoussa avec vigueur Voldemort dans les fins fonds de sa perception.

 

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Dumbledore avait pointé sa baguette sur lui et un éclair frappa sa poitrine.

 

"Je suis désolé, Harry" fit-il avec une larme. "J'ai réagi trop tard. J'aurai pu te sauver la vie."

 

Arès eut le souffle coupé alors qu'il était projeté en arrière. Il sentit une douleur atroce remplir chaque fibre de son corps et il sut à ce moment-même qu'il allait mourir. Son dos s'arc-bouta par-dessus la balustrade et il plongea tête la première dans les ténèbres alors que déjà ses membres devenaient froids. Son cri de rage résonna dans tout le ministère.

 

Une haine violente s'empara de lui alors qu'il sentait peu à peu son corps devenir insensible à la douleur. Sa chute durait éternellement et il mourrait. Dumbledore. Dumbledore lui avait fait ça. Ce soi-disant homme de bien l'avait tué pour une simple prophétie, sans même lui donner une chance de se défendre et en le narguant. C'était la fin.

 

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que ses dernières forces le quittaient. Il songea une dernière fois au Sol Niger en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'ils s'en soient sortis indemnes. Il avait bien échoué cette fois… Son corps glissait dans les ténèbres et il sentait le vent lui souffler aux oreilles. Depuis combien de temps tombait-il ? Etait-ce ça la mort ? Une chute sans fin dans un abysse ?

 

Il ouvrit les yeux dans un éclair de conscience. Le sol ! Le sol se rapprochait ! Finalement, il n'était pas mort… pas pour l'instant. Ses doigts cherchèrent désespérément à s'agripper au vide. Sa gorge lâcha un cri lorsqu'il vit le sol se rapprocher encore et encore. Il allait s'écraser, il ne pouvait rien faire contre…

 

Soudain une immense forme ailée surgit de nulle part. Il fut happé par de puissantes griffes et enlevé dans les airs. Il perdit connaissance, abandonnant toute tentative de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait alors que la bête ailée le mettait en sûreté.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était allongé sur le côté. Il se sentait agréablement installé contre quelque chose de chaud et doux, bien que le sol soit un peu trop dur à sa convenance. Il allait protester contre l'absence de lit quand il se rappela tout d'un coup ce qui venait de lui arriver. Aussitôt il ouvrit les yeux et voulut sauter sur ses pieds mais quelque chose l'agrippa fermement.

 

: Attendez encore un peu avant de bouger, la guérison n'est pas complète. :

 

Il était dans ce qui devait être une caverne - le fond du gouffre, très probablement. De tout là-haut, un cercle de lumière blanche tombait sur lui. Arès se tourna vers l'individu qui avait parlé dans son dos… et bondit de surprise. C'était un monstre qui se tenait contre lui, un immense monstre à tête de serpent. Il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur la créature.

 

: Lâche-moi ou je t'explose : siffla-t-il froidement en Fourchelang.

 

La créature darda ses grands yeux dorés sur lui et doucement son étreinte se relâcha. Arès se redressa tant bien que mal et s'écarta- la douleur dans la poitrine le gênait encore, bien qu'il sentît qu'il n'était plus en danger de mort - puis prit le temps d'examiner l'étrange créature.

 

On pouvait dire, grossièrement, que c'était un dragon. Mais cette créature ne ressemblait à aucun dragon. Elle avait une tête et un long cou de serpent gigantesque, presque semblable à un basilic en taille mais en plus fin. Deux cornes torsadées sortaient des écailles argentées qui brillaient comme du métal sous la lumière. Son corps puissant était pourvu d'épaisses pattes antérieures de lion et se finissait par des pattes postérieures recouvertes d'écailles et terminées par des serres acérées. Une longue queue semblait serpenter à l'infini derrière lui et ses ailes étaient repliées. La créature s'assit sur son arrière-train et pencha la tête de côté devant l'inspection minutieuse d'Arès.

 

Celui-ci, méfiant, ne lâcha pas sa baguette. : Qu'es-tu et que me veux-tu ? :

 

: Je suis un Mušhuššu, un être protecteur. Je m'appelle Kismet. Je vous suis depuis votre naissance dans ce monde. Vous n'avez pas à me craindre, je ne veux que votre bien. Je vous ai déjà sauvé la vie une fois il y a quelques années, quand vous êtes allé chercher Tyrfing. :

 

: Tyrfing ? : l'interrogea Arès.

 

Kismet pointa du bout de sa langue fourchue son épée, qui était restée posée par terre. Arès se rappela soudain de l'épisode auquel la créature faisait référence. Oui, c'est vrai que lorsqu'il était allé chercher l'épée dans le fin fond des souterrains de Durmstrang, il avait fait face à une armée de Détraqueurs et il serait sans doute mort si une mystérieuse forme argentée ne s'était pas interposée. Il avait cru que c'était un Patronus mais qui aurait bien pu lancer un Patronus ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre avec lui à ce moment.

 

Si c'était bien ce Kismet qui l'avait sauvé, comment avait-il fait ? A aucun autre moment, Arès n'avait vu une créature si gigantesque le suivre. Même avec des enchantements pour passer inaperçu et devenir invisible, la créature n'aurait pas pu la suivre dans sa vie de tous les jours. C'était impossible. Rien qu'à Durmstrang, quelqu'un s'en serait rendu compte ! Et comment la créature aurait pu voyager avec lui aux quartiers généraux de Voldemort pour les entraînements ?

 

: Vous vous demandez comment une telle chose est possible ? : demanda Kismet. : Je vais tout expliquer. Tout d'abord, je ne vous suivais pas réellement ; j'étais avec vous. En vous. Les Mušhuššu sont des créatures avec de grands pouvoirs magiques. Tout ce temps, j'étais caché en vous afin de pouvoir vous protéger si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. :

 

: Comment ça, en moi ? : s'interloqua Arès.

 

La langue fourchue effleura son front au niveau de sa cicatrice invisible. Arès se sentit apaisé et revigoré par ce contact. : Cet emplacement était particulièrement facile à occuper grâce à la brèche creusée par Lord Voldemort. :

 

Arès poussa une exclamation indignée. : Tu veux dire par là que tu vivais dans ma tête ?! :

 

Le Mušhuššu rit comme seuls les serpents savent le faire. : Vous ne savez vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas, jeune maître ? C'est ainsi que fonctionnent les Mušhuššu, même si vous semblez avoir tout oublié à mon sujet. :

 

: Comment ça, tout oublié ? J'étais censé être au courant de ton existence, avant ? :

 

: Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas…  Je protégeais Gilgamesh. J'étais votre serviteur, tout ce temps sous vos ordres. Nous avons combattu ensemble. : répondit la créature, l'air soudain triste.

 

: De qui parles-tu, de Gilgamesh le sorcier ? Celui qui a vécu il y a des milliers d'années, quand la magie était encore pure ? :

 

: Gilgamesh n'était pas un sorcier : protesta Kismet comme si c'était un affront. : C'était un Néphilim, le plus grand de tous les Néphilims ! :

 

Arès fit fonctionner sa mémoire. Néphilims… Il avait vu ce mot auparavant. Dans le cadre de ses recherches personnelles sur les croyances moldues. Un récit de la Bible, de l'Ancien Testament plus exactement, disait que les Néphilims étaient le fruit de l'union des anges déchus qui étaient allés sur Terre avec des femmes humaines. Un autre témoignage racontait que ces Néphilims étaient comme des surhommes à la force sans limite, qu'ils faisaient plus de deux fois la taille d'un homme normal.

 

: Les Néphilims existaient réellement ? :

 

: Bien sûr que oui qu'ils existent. Vous avez regardé dans les écritures anciennes des Moldus, vous avez vu que même eux ont remarqué les Néphilims. Mais ils avaient tort sur un point, en revanche. Les Néphilims ne sont pas les fils des prétendus anges de leur Dieu, en réalité ce sont des dieux plus ou moins importants qui les ont engendrés avec des humains. Bien sûr, plus le dieu en question était important, plus le Néphilim était puissant. :

 

: Attends deux secondes. Tu veux dire que les deux existent ? Tu veux que je croie à de telles inepties ? :

 

: Evidemment ; d'où viendrait la magie, sinon ? : poursuivit patiemment le Mušhuššu. : C'est les Dieux qui l'ont donnée involontairement aux hommes quand ils ont engendrés des enfants avec eux. Les pouvoirs magiques des Néphilims semblaient bien dérisoires aux yeux des dieux, mais ceux-ci avait tout de même le pouvoir de les défier. Les Dieux les ont pris à la légère au début puis ils ont appris qu'il faillait se méfier de ces enfants illégitimes, de ces rejetons difformes entre l'humanité et la divinité qui pouvaient soulever des montagnes par leur force brute ou bien créer de la vie là où rien ne poussait auparavant. Puis les Néphilims ont eu des enfants à leur tour et ont quitté ce monde, laissant une nouvelle génération d'humanoïdes aux pouvoirs spectaculaires. Au fur et à mesure des générations, ces pouvoirs se sont dilués et ont diminués, mais à présent, il y a énormément de gens pourvus de magie et les dieux s'en mordent les doigts. :

 

: C'est de là que viennent les sorciers : comprit Arès. Le récit de Kismet était incroyablement fou, mais s'il disait vrai, alors beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient.

 

Kismet lui appris que les dieux existaient bien, et qu'auparavant ils étaient bien plus proches du monde. Le monde entier était baigné de leur influence ; ils parlaient directement aux hommes et manœuvraient les peuples à leur convenance. Ils étaient extrêmement nombreux mais avec une hiérarchie très organisée et des groupements intermédiaires. Par exemple, un seul dieu de la guerre apparaissait dans une civilisation et en gardait le monopole dans certains cas pendant des centaines d'années.

 

Arès crut aussitôt tout ce que lui disait la créature. Il serait idiot de ne pas lui offrir sa confiance aveugle ; le Mušhuššu semblait ne vivre que par lui et pour lui. Et il avait vécu depuis des temps immémoriaux ; tout ce qu'il racontait, il l'avait vécu. Il lui détailla quelques dieux comme s'il s'agissait de vieilles connaissances. Il parla d'un dieu qu'il désigna simplement comme son maître absolu avec une déférence extrême. Puis il lui parla de Gilgamesh et de sa passion, de son envie de vivre et de ses batailles contre un ennemi féroce. Le récit semblait très différent de ce qu'avait lu Arès ; là encore, c'était une version directe des faits. Puis enfin le Mušhuššu se tut et lécha ses coussinets avec sa langue fourchue. Arès resta silencieux quelques minutes, enregistrant et analysant chaque détail.

 

: Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure, quand tu disais que tu étais mon serviteur depuis toujours ? : demanda Arès.

 

Kismet se contenta de le fixer, immobile, et d'ignorer sa question. Arès se remémora les paroles étranges qu'il avait prononcé - "vous ne vous souvenez donc pas…  Je protégeais Gilgamesh. J'étais votre serviteur, tout ce temps sous vos ordres. Nous avons combattu ensemble..." Une pièce du puzzle était manquante. La créature avait parlé comme si Arès était Gilgamesh…

 

: Qu'ai-je oublié, Kismet ? : demanda Arès, cherchant à comprendre. : Pourquoi me parles-tu de Gilgamesh ? Qui était-il ? :

 

: Mais… c'était vous, jeune maître. Votre âme et votre sang étaient Gilgamesh, il y a très longtemps. Mais le jeune maître a tout oublié quand il est né humain dans cette vie. Les humains oublient ce qui est important. Ils ne voient pas les indices, la magie et les signes. :

 

: Quels indices ? :

 

Kismet continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question. : Gilgamesh avait la plus puissante des magies noires. Son père était le Démon des Vampires, celui qu'on ne doit pas appeler au risque de l'invoquer. Sa magie était argentée tellement elle était puissante et il pouvait la maîtriser du bout des doigts. Elle le nimbait comme une aura quand il se battait et toujours ses ennemis mourraient et désespéraient devant sa puissance. :

 

Une magie argentée, sans baguette, qu'il nimbait autour de lui… Kismet aurait très bien pu parler d'Arès et non pas de Gilgamesh.

 

Arès inspira très fort. : J'étais Gilgamesh dans une ancienne vie, c'est ça ? :

 

Kismet le détailla de son regard doré et ses pupilles en forme de fente semblaient rire. : Mais également, comme vient de le dire la prophétie des Ténèbres, vous êtes le descendant du Nécromancien, du premier être vivant à avoir visité le royaume de la Mort et à en être revenu. Gilgamesh est descendu aux enfers et est revenu, puis il a eu une descendance humaine et ta mère en était l'héritière. :

 

: Alors Gilgamesh est à la fois mon ancêtre et mon ancienne vie, selon tes paroles. : Arès ricana. : Comment veux-tu te je croie à une chose pareille ? :

 

: Parce que, quelque part en vous, vous vous rappelez. Vous avez sûrement déjà eu des flashs ? Des pulsions qui ne sortaient de nulle part ? Une attirance envers Tyrfing ? Jeune maître, il ne faut pas dénier la réalité. :

 

Arès se rappela, une fois, alors qu'il se tenait face à la vallée de Durmstrang aux aurores, avoir eu une vision étrange. Il se tenait en haut d'un promontoire rocheux, un dragon à ses côtés. A présent il reconnaissait Kismet. Et il lui était souvent arrivé d'avoir des pulsions fortes et inexplicables, par exemple une envie de meurtre.

 

: Pourquoi cette épée ? : demanda-t-il en parlant de Tyrfing, qui semblait être un lien avec son passé. : Pourquoi est-elle si importante ? :

 

Kismet lui répondit d'un ton grave. : C'était la lame de Gilgamesh. Elle a été refondue et renommée mais elle reste la même et elle se rappelle de ce qu'elle a fait. C'est avec cette lame qu'il a transpercé Enkidu. :

 

Enkidu… ce nom disait quelque chose à Arès. Dans l'histoire, il s'agissait de l'ami de Gilgamesh. Grâce à lui, l'épopée racontait que Gilgamesh avait gagné en tempérance. Mais Enkidu était tombé malade et ils avaient fait une longue quête pour chercher à le guérir - en tout cas, c'est tout ce dont Arès se souvenait de sa lecture. Enkidu avait fini par mourir et c'est à ce moment que Gilgamesh était descendu au royaume des morts pour essayer de le ramener à la vie et avait échoué. C'était la version officielle, celle qui avait été écrite dans les livres. Mais Arès commençait à comprendre qu'il y avait une différence entre ce qui était parvenu jusqu'à eux et ce qui c'était passé réellement.

 

: N'étaient-ils pas amis ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il tué ? :

 

Kismet semblait triste. : C'est une longue histoire. Ils étaient amis mais les dieux en avaient décidé autrement, pourrait-on dire pour simplifier. En tout cas, Tyrfing est maudite depuis ce jour.  : Arès fronça les sourcils. : Ils ont essayé de fondre la lame, de la renommer, mais elle est bel et bien maudite. :

 

: Comment cela, maudite ? :

 

: Elle provoquera la plus grande guerre de tous les temps, royaumes des dieux et des hommes réunis. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit. :

 

Arès regarda son épée. Elle semblait désespérément ordinaire. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle soit une épée légendaire ou bien qu'elle soit maudite. En même temps, elle dégageait toujours cette douce chaleur qui l'attirait depuis le tout début qu'il l'avait en sa possession. Kismet semblait dire vrai.

 

: Pourquoi était-elle à Durmstrang ? : demanda Arès.

 

: Mais parce que les Néphilims l'ont placée là, bien sûr ! Ils avaient pour mission de la garder jusqu'au moment venu, si elle était là où elle était, c'était parce qu'ils l'y ont mise eux-mêmes. :

 

Arès sentit tout à coup qu'il posait le doigt sur quelque chose de gros, de très gros. Il approchait de la vérité. Et son instinct lui mentait rarement. : Les Néphilims… C'est eux qui dirigent l'Aube Dorée, c'est ça ? :

 

Kismet sembla tout à coup perdu dans ses pensées. : L'Aube Dorée, c'est l'organisation dont fait partie cet homme, Lennart ? Ah oui, je me rappelle. Et il a réagi quand il vous a vu en possession de Tyrfing… : La créature laissa soudainement une mince langue de flamme s'échapper. : Ça veut dire que ce sont bien les Néphilims qui sont derrière tout ça ! Ils ont créé une organisation d'humains ! C'est… incroyable. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible ! Ils vont interférer dans les affaires du monde humain ! :

 

Arès grimaça. : Attends deux secondes ! Qui sont ces Néphilims ? Ils ne sont pas morts quand ils ont disparu de la Terre ? :

 

: Les Néphilims ne peuvent pas mourir, ils sont immortels. Ils ont quitté le monde humain pour vivre avec les dieux. :

 

: Et que veulent-ils ? : s'inquiéta Arès. : Tu as dit qu'ils allaient interférer, mais pourquoi faire s'ils sont maintenant avec les dieux comme tu le dis ? :

 

La créature ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Pour la première fois, Arès perçut très clairement de l'hésitation de sa part. Kismet semblait peu enclin à parler de ce sujet, comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose.

 

: Je n'en suis pas certain : répondit finalement le Mušhuššu en évitant son regard.

 

Arès ricana amèrement. Le mensonge était évident. Il se demanda s'il devait croire à ce que disait cette étrange créature, soi-disant sortie de son crâne. Une partie de lui rejetait tout en bloc, déniant toute rationalité aux propos de Kismet. Des dieux, d'anciennes vies datant de plusieurs millénaires… tout cela semblait trop gros pour être vrai. Mais une autre partie de lui faisait entièrement confiance au Mušhuššu. C'était viscéral, quand il voyait la créature, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir qu'il la connaissait et que c'était une force amie. Il se demandait d'où venait cette impression et si, vraiment, dans une autre vie, il avait pu être Gilgamesh. Si la réincarnation existait seulement. Ça expliquerait tellement de choses à propos d'Arès ; sa magie sans baguette entre autres.

 

Il détailla la créature qui se tenait devant lui. Un air de sagesse s'en dégageait. Il n'aurait pu dire si cela venait des yeux dorés profonds ou du calme de son aura. Ou encore de cette légère nonchalance, comme s'il avait vu mille vies. En réalité, tout en Kismet sentait l'ancienneté. Cela n'était pas très surprenant qu'il dise avoir vécu des milliers d'années. Une telle créature était forcément archaïque… Sa silhouette lui était très familière. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir vu assez souvent… Soudain, il réalisa que c'était la forme de son Patronus.

 

Et cela fit 'clic' dans le cerveau d'Arès. Si son Patronus, c'est-à-dire la forme que sa magie adopte pour le protéger, était une copie de Kismet, cela voulait forcément dire que Kismet disait vrai. Il était son protecteur. Il était à son service. Et il était digne de confiance.

 

Arès resta impassible alors qu'il reprit la parole. : Je ne sais pas encore si je dois croire tout ce que tu m'as dit. Avoir été Gilgamesh, l'existence de dieux et de Néphilims… Tout ça est complètement fou. Mais je suis certain de pouvoir te faire confiance. Pardonne-moi de ne pas prendre tous tes propos pour argent comptant, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. : Il observa une pause, laissant une chance à la créature de s'exprimer. Comme il s'en doutait, Kismet resta silencieux mais ne nia pas pour autant lui cacher quelque chose. : Cependant, le temps passe et j'étais en train de faire quelque chose de très important. Il faut absolument que je vérifie que le Sol Niger est à l'abri et que personne n'a rien. Et… je dois réfléchir. A tout ça, à la prophétie… :

 

A la mention de la prophétie, Kismet s'agita de nouveau. : Jeune maître, ne vous préoccupez pas de la prophétie pour l'instant. Le plus urgent est de retourner à Durmstrang. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de force en ce moment et après vous avoir guéri, je commence à me sentir fatigué. Je vais bientôt devoir retourner sommeiller en vous. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous aider, dépêchez-vous de vous mettre en action. :

 

Arès réalisa à cet instant qu'il était effectivement entièrement guéri. Il serra les dents en repensant de nouveau à la façon dont Dumbledore avait essayé de le tuer. Comme un imbécile, il avait baissé sa garde afin de neutraliser l'assaut psychique de Voldemort. Il s'était montré vulnérable quelques instants et Dumbledore avait sauté sur l'occasion, lui enfonçant un poignard dans le dos. Apparemment, celui-ci avait compris qu'il ne gagnerait jamais Arès à sa cause. Le mage blanc, le symbole de la lumière, n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de chercher tout simplement à se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toutes. Si Kismet n'avait pas été là… Il frissonna en se rendant compte qu'il aurait pu mourir.

 

Il songea à ses amis, espérant de tout cœur qu'ils se soient retirés du champ de bataille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Depuis combien de temps était-il tombé dans ce trou ? Une heure ? Deux ? Il sauta sur ses pieds. Il devait aller à Durmstrang pour constater les dégâts. Malgré les entraînements, il redoutait le pire. Le Sol Niger avait dû affronter des sorciers plus expérimentés et en supériorité numérique. Si un autre désastre s'était produit… Il ne se pardonnerait pas d'avoir baissé sa garde en présence de Dumbledore.

 

Il se tourna vers la créature qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis tout ce temps. : J'ai perdu énormément de temps. Peux-tu m'aider à vérifier que tout va bien pour ceux qui m'accompagnaient ? :

 

Kismet abaissa la tête. : Jeune maître, je crois qu'il serait préférable de retourner en arrière pour récupérer le temps perdu… :

 

Arès mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là… Le Retourneur de Temps ! Il le chercha à travers sa robe et réalisa avec effroi qu'il l'avait oublié à Durmstrang. Il avait pris l'habitude de le garder sur lui depuis qu'il l'avait reçu du Directeur, mais malheureusement, cette nuit, avec l'agitation, il avait complètement oublié cet objet précieux. 

 

Tout à coup, les évènements de la nuit prenaient sens. Lennart lui avait apporté les Portoloins sur son ordre, bien entendu. Et l'absence de protections et d'alarmes dans le Ministère… Arès comprit qu'en réalité, les Mangemorts n'avaient jamais été présents. L'ennemi invisible des mages blancs était, tout simplement, lui-même.

 

Un plan germa dans sa tête. Grâce au Retourneur de Temps, il pouvait aider à la réussite de la mission en utilisant tous ses pouvoirs, sans pour autant trop se dévoiler. Grâce à la guérison effectuée par Kismet, il se sentait en pleine forme, prêt à utiliser sa magie sans baguette pour attaquer les mages blancs et les affaiblir avant l'arrivée de son autre lui. La seule limite était celle du temps maximum d'action du Retourneur de Temps : cinq heures… Il consulta sa montre. 6h19. Il se souvenait s'être réveillé en sursaut suite à ce rêve prémonitoire vers 2h30. Finalement, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées en peu de temps. Il était encore possible d'utiliser le Retourneur. Soulagé, il se prépara à partir effectuer les préparations nécessaires. Il saisit Tyrfing.

 

: Peux-tu me suivre dans ta situation actuelle ? : s'enquit-il auprès du Mušhuššu. : Je dois foncer à Durmstrang :

 

: Je dois faire une pause dans votre esprit, jeune maître. Je pourrais réapparaître instantanément dès que vous aurez besoin de moi pendant quelques heures, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler. :

 

: Parfait. : acquiesça Arès. Sous ses yeux, la créature se dissous en une pluie d'argent qui entra dans son corps. Il ne ressentit rien de particulier - si, en cherchant, il sentait Kismet, vaguement attentif, tout au fond de son esprit.

 

Il fut facile, en utilisant son Portoloin, de se rendre sur le Champ de Mars et, de là, transplaner à nouveau à Durmstrang. Il se fondit discrètement dans les ombres alors qu'il fonçait vers sa chambre. Il ne croisa pas âme qui vive. Il aurait aimé voir ses amis avant de partir, mais le temps lui manquerait alors pour agir avant que son ancien lui n'arrive à Paris. Il récupéra le Retourneur de Temps et se rendit dans la salle de bain, où il l'actionna. Cinq tours.

 

Lorsqu'il vérifia à nouveau sa montre, il était 1h30. La course contre la montre pouvait commencer…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Paris, remake

Il était 1h30. La course contre la montre pouvait commencer…

 

Lennart ne posa aucune difficulté. Il était encore dans son bureau, à travailler, penché sur des parchemins couverts d'une écriture fine. Dès qu'Arès formula sa demande - faire huit Portoloins allant du Ministère de la Magie français au Champ de Mars, il s'exécuta sans discuter. Arès fit apparaître de nulle part, à l'aide de sa magie sans baguette, les huit anneaux qui serviraient de support, et aida Lennart.

 

Faire les Portoloins leur demanda un peu de temps car ils étaient situés très loin de la destination à enregistrer. Pendant tout ce temps, Arès constata que les yeux du professeur le scrutaient avec curiosité. Il se rappela que lors des derniers mois, il avait traité Arès comme son maître absolu, avec une légère réserve toutefois. Il ne croyait qu'à moitié au bluff d'Arès. Mais ce soir-ci, c'était différent. Le jeune sorcier avait toutes les cartes en main, cette fois.

 

Il semblait, d'après les dires de Kismet, que Gilgamesh était un des Néphilims les plus puissants et qu'il avait du pouvoir sur ses semblables. Les Néphilims étaient le cerveau derrière l'Aube Dorée, cette organisation brumeuse - le fait qu'elle soit secrète prenait tout son sens maintenant : les Néphilims voulaient rester cachés. Et dans ce cas… Le fait qu'il soit la réincarnation d'un de leurs "dominants" et qu'en plus, ceux-ci semblaient attendre sa réincarnation à Durmstrang en y ayant placé Tyrfing sous la protection de l'Aube Dorée… Oui, tout cela ne pouvait aboutir qu'à une seule conclusion : Arès avait un rôle central à jouer pour cette organisation. Il pourrait peut-être même, dans le futur, chercher à l'utiliser comme son armée. Il lui faudrait cependant se méfier des Néphilims, tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus sur eux : ils semblaient avoir beaucoup de pouvoir, comme le montrait la situation de Sirius quelques mois auparavant. Ils étaient capables d'apparaître devant les humains. Que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ? A quel point avaient-ils influencé Arès dans ses choix ?

 

Un doute le perturbait, alors qu'il s'activait sur un des anneaux. Les prophéties. Comment et pourquoi Arès avait-il eu des rêves les concernant, lui montrant comment y accéder ? Dans le premier cas, il avait supposé la manipulation mentale involontaire de Voldemort, qui lui cherchait activement à s'emparer de la prophétie. Mais en ce qui concernait la seconde prophétie… Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que lui, qui n'avait pas de talents particuliers en Divination, reçoive des rêves prémonitoires, n'est-ce pas ? Et si… Et si les Néphilims étaient capables de lui envoyer des rêves ? Ou même d'influencer ses pensées ? Peut-être qu'il était manipulé, façonné par eux, à son insu depuis tant d'années… Cette pensée le fit frissonner d'effroi. Rien ne l'effrayait plus que de ne pas s'appartenir à lui-même et ne pas être libre.

 

Il repoussa ses interrogations alors qu'enfin, ils apposaient la touche finale aux Portoloins. 

 

"Merci Professeur" fit Arès en les récupérant. "Maintenant, je dois vous demander une autre faveur. Pouvez-vous me les apporter dans ma chambre à Odin à 2h45 ? N'écoutez pas mes protestations, je vais faire comme si je n'étais au courant de rien. Donnez-les moi, quoi qu'il arrive, et ne dites que le minimum - surtout pas que c'est de ma part."

 

Celui-ci fit un signe de tête en guise de réponse. Puis son regard tomba sur Tyrfing, toujours accrochée à la ceinture de son élève. Pour un regard extérieur, Lennart n'aurait eu aucune réaction visible. Mais Arès le sentit se tendre imperceptiblement.

 

Il esquissa un rictus. Le moment était venu de jouer ses cartes.

 

"Professeur, merci de votre aide. Les Néphilims vous seront très reconnaissants."

 

Comme il l'avait imaginé, Kismet avait bien raison dans ses suspicions. Les yeux de Lennart s'agrandirent un instant, puis se réduisirent à des fentes en inspectant Arès. "Black, tu… Excusez-moi, Votre Excellence, mais êtes-vous vraiment éveillé ?"

 

Arès ne répondit pas, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter. Il se contenta de conserver une façade d'indifférence parfaite. Quelques instants après, Lennart s'agenouilla au sol et s'inclina profondément. "Pardonnez-moi, Votre Excellence, je n'ai pas à vous questionner, Votre Excellence."

 

Arès, troublé, fit demi-tour et quitta le bureau, le cœur battant. Pour la première fois, il avait lu de la terreur en Lennart à son égard. Visiblement, le sorcier était enfin convaincu de sa véritable identité. Il aurait voulu s'appesantir un peu plus sur ces faits pour essayer d'en tirer des conclusions, mais à présent, le temps n'était plus aux monologues intérieurs. Il était 2h13. Dans un quart d'heure, son autre lui se réveillerait en sursaut après avoir vu où était la prophétie. Il fallait qu'il se mette en action. Il remit son masque qui s'était enlevé pendant sa chute.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait transplané à Paris et remontait une nouvelle fois le Champ de Mars en direction du Ministère. Une impression de déjà-vu s'empara de lui alors qu'il montait sur le pas de la porte du grand bâtiment blanc. Il tendit la main vers le battant… et la retira aussitôt alors qu'il sentit un champ de magie protectrice clasher contre sa propre magie. Il eut un rictus. Bien évidemment, la dernière fois qu'il avait passé cette porte, il n'y avait plus de protections… car il les avait enlevées avant. Ce qu'il allait faire dans quelques secondes. Il tendit de nouveau la main et fronça les sourcils, concentré sur la tâche à réaliser. Les charmes présents étaient trop complexes pour les enlever les uns après les autres en utilisant les contre-sorts adaptés à chacun - non, ils étaient trop bien tissés ensembles. S'il faisait ça, il déclencherait une alarme. Il ne restait qu'une solution : les annihiler avec sa magie sans baguette.

 

Il n'avait jamais fait une telle chose mais il savait qu'il en était capable. Après tout, il l'avait "déjà" fait… Il dirigea les volutes noires et argentées de sa magie dans la lourde porte et visualisa la disparition des charmes. Cela nécessita quelques minutes de plus pour que sa magie grandisse au milieu des protections ; finalement, il déclencha une étincelle au bout de ses doigts, juste un peu de magie plus puissante, et les charmes s'écroulèrent sans bruit. Un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, il pénétra dans le hall désert.

 

Le silence régnait… Il se demanda un instant si l'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors étaient déjà arrivés. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il se nimba de magie pure. Un vent léger souleva ses cheveux alors qu'il mettait beaucoup plus de puissance que d'habitude dans cette attitude qui lui était maintenant habituelle. Il perçut très nettement Kismet qui s'agitait en lui. Il n'eut qu'à se concentrer sur son front et la présence du Mushussu lui apparut  clairement.

 

'Avez-vous besoin de mon aide ?' entendit-il Kismet lui demander dans son esprit.

 

C'était bizarre d'entendre une nouvelle voix parler dans son esprit, et cette fois-ci, en Fourchelangue… 'Oui, je veux bien. Il faut détruire et neutraliser le plus possible de mages blancs avant que mon autre moi n'arrive.'

 

Kismet ne répondit pas ; il se contenta d'apparaître en une nuée argentée devant lui. Etonnamment, il était d'une corpulence plus petite que quelques heures auparavant ; au lieu de faire la taille d'un grand dragon, il n'était pas plus haut qu'Arès. 'Montez sur mon dos' proposa-t-il, toujours par la pensée malgré le fait qu'il se soit matérialisé. Arès aurait décidément beaucoup de choses à lui demander quand tout sera fini. Pour le moment, il fit comme lui indiquait Kismet, un peu curieux.

 

Aussitôt, le Mushussu battit des ailes et ses puissantes pattes de félin quittèrent le sol. Et Ils se mirent en mouvement vers les escaliers à une vitesse folle. En un instant, ils étaient presque arrivés au premier étage. 'Nimbez-moi aussi de votre magie, pour ne pas qu'ils nous voient' urgea la créature. Arès s'exécuta aussitôt, ajoutant plus de magie à son aura visible, ce qui l'agrandit assez pour couvrir également Kismet. Elle devint presque opaque. A présent ils pouvaient se fondre dans les ténèbres. C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils dépassèrent quelques sorciers ; Arès crut reconnaître Sirius mais avec la vitesse, il n'était pas certain.

 

'Où vas-tu ?' s'exclama-t-il à l'intention du Mushussu qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

 

'La plus grande partie des mages blancs est deux étages au-dessus' répondit-il simplement.

 

Arès comprit aussitôt ce que voulait dire Kismet. Ils avaient encore une petite heure avant que son autre lui n'arrive, ils avaient le temps de bien faire les choses et de ne pas se contenter de progresser étage par étage. De plus, le chaos attirerait les sorciers restés en bas.

 

Il se prépara alors qu'ils gravissaient la dernière volée de marches. A la vitesse éclair de Kismet, il vit le groupe de sorciers devant eux. C'étaient des Aurors français vêtus de bleu. Il saisit Tyrfing d'une main, réservant l'autre main pour sa magie sans baguette, et puis il fut sur eux. Son bras gauche décrivit un arc et un homme poussa un cri alors qu'il était tranché net par l'épée magique. Kismet reprit de la hauteur, autant qu'il était possible dans l'étroit couloir. Arès regarda les autres sorciers se retourner vers l'homme à terre, étonnés, effrayés. 'Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui leur arrive' fit remarquer Arès, se sentant supérieur.

 

Kismet ne répondit pas alors qu'il plongeait à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Arès se servit aussi de sa magie sans baguette, la laissant, libre et sauvage, assommer plusieurs sorciers. Il évita un sortilège en se couchant sur Kismet alors qu'ils prenaient à nouveau de la hauteur. Il semblait que les sorciers avaient compris qu'ils étaient attaqués. Arès éclata de rire alors qu'il descendait à nouveau sur eux. Il sauta de Kismet, transperçant en même temps un sorcier en plein cœur. 'Reste par ici et surveille mes arrières' ordonna-t-il brièvement. Le Mushussu acquiesça et Arès sentait sa présence rassurante à quelques pas alors qu'il engageait le combat, à moitié invisible grâce à sa magie, contre vingt Aurors d'un coup.

 

La nuit lui parut très courte. Jamais il n'avait laissé ses pouvoirs se déchaîner ainsi ; c'en était grisant. Il attirait les ennemis, qui tombaient comme des mouches. Bien sûr, il faillit être touché plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois Kismet l'attrapait et le soulevait dans les airs, devant l'air ébahi de ses ennemis qui ne voyaient qu'une silhouette ténébreuse qui sautait dans tous les sens et qui était inatteignable. Kismet, à son étonnement, avait adopté une taille encore plus réduite. Il lui expliqua brièvement qu'il pouvait modifier sa taille à volonté, conservant sa puissance. Le petit dragon manœuvrait avec facilité dans les espaces réduits, faisant la taille d'un chien.

 

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son autre lui et le Sol Niger étaient sur le point de le rattraper. Il se retourna et gravit les escaliers, ces fameux escaliers qu'il avait dû conquérir marche par marche avec ses amis, ses ennemis à ses trousses. Il jeta quelques sorts en se retournant, afin de bien attirer leur attention sur lui. Il était 3h51.

 

Il tomba alors sur une énorme surprise. Là, au milieu des escaliers, l'attendait Dumbledore et sa garde rapprochée, les membres les plus importants de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il pesta. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça !

 

Il reconnut très clairement Sirius, ainsi que quelques sorciers qu'il avait déjà vus à Londres ou en photo dans les journaux : Maugrey Fol-Œil, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape… Snape ?! Mais… l'homme était à présent un Mangemort fidèle, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Cela voulait dire qu'il était encore un agent double. Arès se morigéna. Il n'était pas l'heure de réfléchir, il fallait agir !

 

Il lança un peu de magie pure vers Dumbledore qui la contra d'un charme blanc.

 

"Qui va là ?" demanda Maugrey Fol-Œil, son orbite bleu électrique tournoyant dans la direction générale d'Arès.

 

Celui-ci bondit alors qu'il esquivait un sort venant des Aurors qui le poursuivaient. Il retomba gracieusement après un saut périlleux, les genoux légèrement pliés, prêt à sauter de nouveau.

 

"Nous sommes là, imbécile !" aboya Maugrey à l'attention de l'Auror. "Faites un peu attention !"

 

"Poussez-vous !" ordonna Dumbledore en brandissant sa baguette. Ils s'exécutèrent. Arès se colla contre le mur et se tapit dans les ténèbres. "Hominium Revelo."

 

Arès fit un rictus. Ce sort, censé révéler la présence de sorciers, ne marchera pas, pas avec sa magie sans baguette causant autant d'interférences.

 

"Il est là, je le sens !" grommela Maugrey.

 

Arès utilisa sa magie pour décapiter un par un les quelques Aurors qui entouraient Dumbledore et son groupe. Il eut un sourire satisfait en goûtant leur terreur à tous - une force invisible les éliminait et ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui.

 

Cependant, il ne réalisa son erreur que trop tard en voyant l'expression de Dumbledore. Comme si celui-ci venait de comprendre quelque chose.

 

"Harry Potter" souffla-t-il.

 

Les yeux d'Arès se réduisirent à des fentes. Heureusement, le Directeur de Poudlard avait murmuré tellement bas que personne ne l'avait entendu - sauf Arès, ses sens décuplés par la magie. Mais comment le vieux fou avait-il réalisé son identité ?!

 

"Vous ne pouvez rien contre cette forme de magie !" tonna Dumbledore. "Ecartez-vous, laissez-le moi !"

 

Les sorciers autour de lui hésitèrent, confus par ce brusque changement d'attitude. Arès profita de ce temps d'hésitation pour tuer un autre sorcier, s'approchant de lui et faisant éclater tous les vaisseaux sanguins de son corps à l'aide d'une forte pression de sa magie. Le sorcier inconnu agonisa rapidement et alors qu'il tombait au sol, une flaque de sang vint lécher le bout des chaussures d'Arès, qui eut comme une sensation de déjà-vu…

 

Et il comprit où Dumbledore avait été témoin de sa magie sans baguette. A Londres, quand il s'était vengé de la mort de Dhyste… Il grinça des dents, en colère contre lui-même. Il avait gâché son déguisement tout seul ! Dumbledore était au courant qu'Harry Potter était un puissant mage noir aux pouvoirs anormaux… Désormais, il comprenait pourquoi celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à le tuer après avoir entendu la seconde prophétie : il savait déjà qu'Harry ne serait jamais du côté de la Lumière, que c'était impossible…

 

'Attention !' prévint Kismet alors que les Aurors situés en contrebas se tournaient vers le bas des marches, distraits par quelque chose…

 

Son autre lui le rattrapait à nouveau. Arès jura mentalement alors qu'il fonçait vers le haut, pointant son épée. Et se faufila entre Dumbledore et Maugrey, blessant en même temps ce dernier au bras droit. Il ne prêta pas attention aux exclamations étouffées, jetant quelques maléfices bénins par-dessus son épaule. Ils le poursuivirent. Il sourit.

 

'Aide-moi à les attirer' demanda-t-il au Mushussu qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Il sentit Kismet faire demi-tour mais ne surveilla pas ses actions - il lui faisait entièrement confiance, à présent. Il monta encore une autre salve d'escaliers, puis s'engagea dans le dédale de couloirs que formait l'avant-dernier étage. Il fit demi-tour lorsqu'il sentit que seuls deux sorciers le talonnaient - ils avaient dû se séparer pour le chercher dans ce labyrinthe. Maugrey et un sorcier de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il ne connaissait pas fonçaient vers lui, le cherchant désespérément des yeux. Il leur indiqua sa présence en levant l'opacité qui le voilait. Ils stoppèrent brusquement alors qu'ils allaient lui rentrer dedans. Avant même qu'ils aient le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arrivait, il les projeta en l'air avec une vague de magie brute. Le sorcier inconnu heurta le mur et retomba par terre, le crâne fracassé. Maugrey, en revanche, reposa habilement les pieds au sol et lança aussitôt un maléfice. Face à cette contre-attaque foudroyante, Arès leva sa main droite et poussa sa magie à anéantir le maléfice au milieu de sa course. Maugrey fronça les sourcils en voyant sa propre magie s'écraser contre une muraille invisible et mourir en une pluie d'étincelles électriques.

 

Le duel qui s'ensuivit ne dura pas longtemps - pas plus de trois minutes - mais il fut intense. Plus d'une fois Arès se sentit en danger mais il réussit à contrer tous les assauts de l'ancien Auror anglais. Fol-Œil avait une grande expérience en matière de combat contre des mages noirs, mais Arès avait l'avantage grâce à sa magie noire unique. De plus, le fait qu'il ait également une épée lui permettait d'attaquer sans répit son adversaire. Finalement, il lui trancha la tête en un mouvement souple et franc.

 

Il essuya Tyrfing sur la robe du sorcier, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au visage ravagé par les cicatrices. Il était un peu déçu. Il avait toujours pensé que ce sorcier était un des plus puissants d'Angleterre. Soit il avait tort, soit Arès était tellement puissant qu'il serait rarement inquiété par ses ennemis. Il soupira.

 

'Kidnappe-moi Sirius Black' demanda-t-il à Kismet. Il était temps de mettre en sécurité le sorcier. Après tout c'était son allié.

 

Puis il repartit à la recherche d'un autre groupe de sorciers.

 

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard et deux meurtres supplémentaires à ajouter à sa collection, Arès s'appuya contre le mur. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Il raccrocha Tyrfing à sa ceinture et ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de ce moment de répit pour constater son avancée.

 

Il avait éliminé pas mal de sorciers, d'ailleurs il était plutôt satisfait. Heureusement qu'il avait choisi d'utiliser le Retourneur de Temps ; s'il ne l'avait pas fait, jamais le Sol Niger n'aurait pu venir à bout des mages blancs qui les attendait. D'ailleurs, comment Dumbledore était-il au courant des plans d'Arès ? Il chassa ses interrogations, se préparant à repartir la tête claire.

 

Il tuait, et il aimait ça. Ce n'était pas nouveau, il avait déjà tué à Londres. Mais là, ce n'était pas directement pour se venger, c'était par sang-froid. Il ne s'était jamais vu comme sanguinaire… apparemment, il avait eu tort. C'était un peu effrayant de constater l'étendue des changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui. Quelques années plus tôt, il était indigné par les méthodes de Voldemort. A présent, il se comportait presque de la même façon. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de simplement stupéfixer ses ennemis, ce serait prendre le risque qu'ils reviennent à eux et rejoignent la bataille de nouveau. Il lui était nécessaire de tuer. Ou, du moins, ce fut ce qu'il se dit pour se rassurer.

 

'Je vous l'ai ramené, Maître' annonça Kismet en arrivant avec un Sirius Black un peu blême au bout des serres.

 

'Très bien, dépose-le là un instant.'

 

La créature s'exécuta et Sirius roula sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds d'Arès, où il se releva précipitamment, la baguette à la main. Arès eut un sourire tordu - 'quel bon petit soldat' - il se dépêcha néanmoins d'enlever son masque pour se présenter à son oncle. Celui-ci eut une réaction de surprise… pas vraiment surprenante.

 

"Arès ?! Mais… Que fais-tu là ?"

 

"C'est une longue histoire" souffla Arès. "Sache juste que tu ne dois _pas_ blesser ou tuer ceux qui sont en train d'attaquer le Ministère."

 

"Ils sont avec toi ?" réalisa Sirius.

 

'On dirait que tu as récupéré ton cerveau' sourit intérieurement Arès. "Oui. Je suis venu chercher une prophétie. Il nous la faut absolument." Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Celui-ci connecterait les différents faits plus tard… et comprendrait qu'il n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. En tout cas, Arès l'espérait. "Fais tout ce que tu peux pour nous aider sans détruire ta couverture aux yeux de Dumbledore."

 

Sur ce, il sourit à son oncle - et parrain. "Bon courage." Et il partit sans se détourner, un Kismet invisible sur les talons. Il remit son masque et se rendit invisible aussi en s'entourant de magie opaque.

 

Il savait que Sirius écouterait ce qu'il avait dit, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. La décision de donner un indice à Sirius concernant sa véritable identité avait été délicate à prendre mais c'était un moyen de s'assurer encore plus la fidélité absolue de son oncle. Il savait que celui-ci éprouvait de la culpabilité à s'être comporté ainsi avec lui lors de leur correspondance, deux ans auparavant. Arès lui donnait une occasion de se racheter.

 

Maintenant, c'était à son tour de rentrer à nouveau dans la danse. Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte et réalisa qu'il connaissait déjà cet endroit.

 

Dumbledore attendait, l'air inquiet, dans l'immense hall sous la salle des prophéties. C'était si tentant à cet instant de passer à son insu et d'aller chercher la prophétie ! Ainsi le vieux sorcier ne l'aurait jamais sue. Mais en même temps, cela lui avait permis d'enfin rencontrer Kismet et d'apprendre la vérité sur lui-même. Et il savait pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait pas modifier le passé…

 

Mais avant qu'il ait pu s'approcher du sorcier, un vacarme composé de bruits de pas, de cris et de sorts lancés à tout va s'approcha brusquement, en provenance de l'escalier qui descendait à l'autre bout du hall. Son autre lui l'avait de nouveau rattrapé ! Il pesta et se retourna de nouveau vers Dumbledore… Pour constater que celui-ci disparaissait dans les escaliers vers la salle des prophéties. Bon. Il semblait que sa tâche à présent était d'aider discrètement le Sol Niger.

 

Soudain il se vit déboucher, ses amis sur les talons. Il se colla contre un mur. Il avait beau être invisible, si quelqu'un lui rentrait dedans il ne serait pas indétectable. Au même moment, des silhouettes surgirent de partout autour le hall, sortant des nombreux couloirs qui zigzaguaient à cet étage.

 

"Courez !" ordonna son autre lui.

 

Et le groupe de jeunes sorciers prit ses jambes à son cou, en direction de, eh bien, Dumbledore.

 

'Kismet ! Aide-moi à les protéger autant que possible !' lança-t-il mentalement en Fourchelang.

 

C'était étrange de se voir en pleine action. Il vit ses cheveux - qui commençaient définitivement à pousser au-delà de ses épaules - voler en dehors de son capuchon. Ses yeux brillaient sous son masque et il courait avec une grâce bien supérieure à celle de ses amis. Derrière lui, la petite silhouette de De Casteran s'agitait nerveusement. Il retint un sourire attendrit et inquiet à la fois devant la forme de Lyra, si fine. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait autant maigri. Il se promit de lui en parler en revenant.

 

Pour l'instant, il avait un rôle à remplir. Il invoquait sa magie et la propulsait entre les sorts des assaillants et son groupe d'amis, formant à chaque fois un bouclier silencieux et invisible mais néanmoins efficace. Il vit Kismet se concentrer sur son autre lui - il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout, il était son maître - et repousser un grand nombre de maléfices.

 

Si Arès n'avait pas utilisé son Retourneur de Temps, leur aventure ce serait probablement arrêtée ici. Il se tendit dans un dernier effort final de concentration alors que le petit groupe atteignait enfin les marches et se mettait à l'abri. Il y eut quelques secondes d'agitation chez les mages blancs, qui s'organisaient. Arès profita de ces instants pour aller avec le Sol Niger, avec l'aide de Kismet qui le souleva. Il vit son autre lui gravir les marches quatre à quatre, abandonnant ses amis. Mais maintenant, lui était là.

 

Il assista, derrière le Sol Niger, à l'arrivée d'une véritable déferlante de sorciers.

 

"Il faut tenir !" cria Ludwig pour couvrir le bruit. "Il faut gagner du temps pour Arès !"

 

"Je sais !" hurla De Casteran.

 

Et il aboya des ordres. Arès sourit, soulagé, en voyant le jeune adulte prendre avec succès le commandement. Il orchestra avec brio leur défense, ordonnant par-ci par-là un "Malvina, à droite !", "Hodge, prend le roux !" ou encore "Legrand, à terre !" tout en lançant lui-même des sortilèges. Arès l'assista silencieusement, des ténèbres, utilisant sa magie pour former des boucliers devant ses amis ou détourner un sort qui allait les frapper.

 

Kismet l'assista quelques temps, puis lui annonça qu'il était à bout de force. Arès le vit réintégrer sa place dans son corps en se dispersant en une nuée d'argent. Il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps lui-même. Il était dépassé par le nombre de sorciers qui les attaquaient.

 

Il se demanda encore de combien de temps il avait besoin, là-haut. Le temps de chercher la prophétie, puis d'affronter Dumbledore… Dumbledore ! Il serra les dents, déterminé à faire payer le vieux sorcier.

 

Quelques minutes, quelques minutes encore… Anvald cria alors qu'un sort le toucha à l'épaule. Les autres se resserrèrent autour de lui, le protégeant des mages blancs… encore quelques minutes… un Stupéfix frappa Senalda, qui s'écroula, inconsciente… Encore quelques minutes… Un sort lancé par Snape fit s'écrouler le plafond entre eux et les mages blancs, formant un écran de poussière et de débris leur offrant un abri. Arès se fustigea de ne pas y avoir pensé avant !

 

"On se replie !" s'écria De Casteran, qui avait compris que c'était l'occasion d'utiliser en toute sécurité les Portoloins. Arès les vit disparaître un par un, emmenant les blessés avec eux. Il espérait qu'assez de temps s'était écoulé… Déjà, il entendait les mages blancs pester et s'activer pour libérer le chemin. Il se retourna et monta l'escalier en courant, sur les traces de son autre lui.

 

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle des prophéties, ce fut juste à temps pour voir son propre corps s'arquer autour de la balustrade centrale et tomber dans le gouffre sans un cri. Dumbledore se retourna brusquement vers lui, ses yeux perçants le cherchant. Il avait dû sentir sa magie.

 

Arès ricana alors qu'il laissait tomber le voile qui le rendait invisible. "Il en faut plus pour m'arrêter, vieil homme !"

 

"Harry ! Mais comment…"

 

"La question n'est pas comment, mais pourquoi" répliqua-t-il. "Qu'est devenu le protecteur de la Lumière ? Pourquoi le tout-bon Directeur de Poudlard s'abaisse à tuer un jeune sorcier sans défense ? Croyez-vous pouvoir m'amadouer après ça ?!"

 

Il y avait une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de Dumbledore. "Mr Potter, je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez sans défense. Ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Je pense que vous savez parfaitement où vous allez."

 

"Vous n'avez pas idée" ricana Arès.

 

Il leva la main droite et projeta sa magie pure sur Dumbledore, bien décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avant qu'un duel commence réellement. Mais un phénix apparut en une flamme, au milieu de nulle part, juste devant Dumbledore, et avala la magie noire. Il se consuma immédiatement.

 

Arès sentit une rage sans nom s'emparer de lui en reconnaissant la scène - Dumbledore avait fait la même chose à Londres pour parer un Avada Kedavra. "Utiliser le même tour de magie deux fois de suite… ça ne marchera pas !"

 

Au même moment, la coupole explosa en un fracas épouvantable et une silhouette sauta prestement et retomba avec élégance (après une chute libre de plusieurs mètres…) à une vingtaine de pas, au milieu des débris.  L'inconnu se redressa de toute sa stature et son capuchon se souleva, laissant apparaître des traits et un regard de braise qui n'étaient pas si inconnus que ça.

 

Lord Voldemort resta silencieux, son attention fixée sur Arès et une aura dangereuse pulsant autour de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard qui sembla durer une éternité au jeune sorcier. A ce moment-là, il comprit que Voldemort avait tout deviné… et qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

 

Plus loin, Dumbledore observait attentivement la scène, le front barré par des rides d'inquiétude. "Tom… Laisse ce garçon tranquille !" pria-t-il.

 

Arès fronça les sourcils en entendant le prénom Moldu… puis se rappela ce que lui avait dit Dimitri : Voldemort était un Sang-mêlé. Ce devait être son vrai nom. Dumbledore devait l'utiliser juste pour agacer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 

C'est alors que ce dernier se retourna, tel un prédateur ayant trouvé sa proie, vers son ennemi de toujours. "Dumbledore" gronda-t-il férocement. "Avada Kedavra !"

 

Le vieux sorcier disparut en un bruissement de robe et réapparut quelques mètres plus loin. Il pointa sa baguette vers Voldemort et lança un sortilège d'un blanc immaculé. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit apparaître un bouclier qui vola en éclats en émettant un grondement sourd lorsqu'il fut percuté par le sort.

 

En même temps, Arès lança une nouvelle décharge de magie pure en direction du vieux mage blanc. "JE suis ton adversaire !" l'invectiva-t-il, une grimace mauvaise sur le visage. Voldemort ne lui volerait pas cette bataille !

 

Le Directeur de Poudlard fit un signe complexe avec sa baguette et un son cristallin retentit alors que la magie noire sauvage d'Arès percutait un bouclier immaculé. Mais le bouclier céda et Dumbledore recula d'un pas sous la force de l'impact. Son chapeau pointu retomba derrière lui, coupé en deux. Arès leva de nouveau la main mais il n'eut pas le temps de renouveler son attaque qu'une vingtaine de sorciers débarquèrent dans le hall, Minerva McGonagall en tête. Aussitôt, des sorts explosèrent dans tous les sens, cherchant à toucher Arès et Voldemort. Ce dernier avait été plus rapide, toutefois. En un éclair, il fut contre Arès et il l'empoigna fermement en entourant son corps de son bras. Celui-ci se débattit mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres le souleva.

 

Ils _volaient_ , constata Arès, alors que le sol et les mages blancs s'éloignaient à toute vitesse alors qu'ils décollaient comme une fusée à travers la coupole. Un dernier maléfice le frôla - mais trop tard, il était déjà hors de portée de baguette. Il essaya de se tordre pour regarder Voldemort, mais c'était impossible. Celui-ci le maintenait toujours d'une poigne de fer. Puis Harry sentit qu'il transplanait et son corps rentrait dans un tunnel et - mais non ! Voldemort était en train de l'enlever ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire -

 

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol dans une grande pièce sombre et il se débattit de nouveau, cette fois-ci avec succès, pour relâcher la prise de l'autre sorcier. Il lui fit face, une expression mauvaise sur le visage. De quel droit celui-ci intervenait-il ?

 

Voldemort eut un rictus. "Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la peau, Harry Potter - ou devrais-je dire Arès Black ?"

 

Arès serra les dents. C'était son imagination ou est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'air amusé ? "C'était _ma_ bataille, tu n'avais pas à intervenir."

 

"Voyons, mon petit Harry, tu es mon allié ; ç'aurait été dommageable de te perdre… _Harry_."

 

Le mage noir passait sa main dans ses cheveux fins, chassant les éclats de verre qui s'y étaient pris lorsqu'il avait sauté par la coupole visiblement. Il souriait. Oui, il avait vraiment l'air amusé. Et c'était parce qu'il se moquait de lui.

 

Le jeune sorcier saisit l'allusion à la prophétie mais ne la releva pas. "Depuis combien de temps ?"

 

Voldemort s'approcha de lui. "Tu te demandes depuis combien de temps je suis au courant de votre petit jeu, à toi et Regulus, n'est-ce pas ?" Le mage noir claqua de la langue. "J'avais des doutes depuis le début. Mais tu veux savoir ce qui a été ta perte, Potter ?" souffla-t-il. "Lorsque tu as utilisé cette formidable magie sans baguette contre moi, la dernière fois… J'aurais reconnu cette sensation entre mille…"

 

Arès écarquilla les yeux, conscient de sa bêtise. Oui, bien sûr qu'il s'était exposé au mage noir ! Et maintenant, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il avait voulu monter sur scène en s'attirant le respect de la part de Voldemort, et il avait tout gâché par un simple moment d'inattention…

 

Il fut brusquement très conscient de la proximité de l'autre. Leurs auras magiques clashèrent l'une contre l'autre en une explosion d'électricité statique, provoquant de délicieuses décharges le long du corps d'Arès. Voldemort leva la main vers son visage… et arracha violemment son masque. Arès se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas réagir. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détourna, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, et s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir sur un trône.

 

Arès prit le temps de regarder autour de lui et détailla l'endroit où se trouvait. Il s'agissait de la salle du trône de Voldemort, telle qu'il l'avait vue assez souvent dans ses visions. La pièce immense était dépourvue de fenêtres, en revanche il y avait des grandes cheminées le long des deux murs latéraux. Les décorations étaient sobres en couleurs et en quantités, mais coûteuses. Les murs étaient recouverts de teintures vertes sombres et noires. A une extrémité, une grande porte à double battant était fermée. A l'autre extrémité se tenait Voldemort sur son trône, qui constituait d'un fauteuil à l'air confortable mais néanmoins imposant situé sur une estrade. Le Seigneur dominait ses Mangemorts… et en l'occurrence, à ce moment précis, il dominait -par la position - un certain Arès Black qui frissonnait de rage, de fatigue et d'émotions confuses.

 

"Toi comme moi avons entendu la prophétie" continua calmement Voldemort, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre un des accoudoirs. "La question est : quels vont être tes choix, à présent que tu connais les possibilités qui s'offrent à toi ?"

 

Arès tenta de retrouver un semblant de contenance. Il se redressa. Il n'avait peut-être pas choisi le moment auquel il allait entrer sur scène, mais il en choisirait les termes. "Ne te comporte pas comme si tu pouvais prévoir ce que je veux faire, Voldemort."

 

Celui-ci retrouva son rictus. "Encore vexé d'avoir eu besoin de moi pour te sauver ? Dis donc, quel enfant sensible !"

 

"Crois-tu que tu vas gagner mon alliance en me parlant comme ça ? Tu ne me montres aucun respect ! Je te l'avais pourtant dit…" Arès laissa planer la fin de sa phrase, rappelant les menaces qu'il avait formulées quelques mois auparavant.

 

Mais ça ne sembla pas marquer le mage noir. "Ne te voile pas la face, _Potter_ " cracha-t-il. "Admets la vérité. Au fond de toi, tu sais déjà où tu te placeras dans cette guerre, et ça sera avec moi. Ça ne sert à rien de résister, tu seras mien, Harry Potter !"

 

"C'est plutôt toi qui te voile la face, _Lord_ Voldemort" répondit Arès sur un ton tout aussi acide. "Tu imagines me posséder, mais il n'en est rien ! Je suis libre, et je te le prouverai !"

 

"Tu es le fils d'un de mes Mangemorts, tu seras de mon côté" exigea Voldemort. "De plus, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas d'autres solutions. Ce n'est pas avec une poignée d'adolescents que tu pourras rester indépendant dans la guerre… Dumbledore ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi, comme il l'aurait fait ce soir si je n'étais pas intervenu !"

 

"Comme si tu étais concerné" grogna Arès. "J'avais la situation parfaitement en main ! J'étais sur le point de tuer Dumbledore et tu le sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'as interrompu !"

 

"Espèce d'idiot ! Crois-tu qu'il te suffit d'avoir une magie anormalement développée pour  vaincre un mage de son niveau - ou du mien, d'ailleurs ? Tu manques cruellement d'expérience et tu as trop confiance en toi, ça te causera ta perte !"

 

"Ne me sous-estime pas" souffla Arès entre ses dents. "Ça pourrait te coûter très cher… Souviens-toi de ce que dit cette prophétie dont tu parlais tout à l'heure : je suis ton égal en tous points. J'ai même des pouvoirs dont tu n'as pas idée !"

 

Voldemort se pencha en avant sur son trône, les yeux brillants. "Il te reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant d'être mon égal… Tu te crois tout puissant mais tu n'es rien. Tu ne reconnais même pas quand tu dois te soumettre. Tu es pathétique, _Harry Potter_ !"

 

Arès, dans un accès de colère, dirigea sa magie vers le Lord Noir et la serra autour de son cou. Sa victime lui asséna un regard meurtrier. : Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Et ne compte pas me _soumettre_ ! Si tu veux pouvoir espérer m'avoir un jour dans ton camp, apprends d'abord à me traiter de façon convenable, c'est-à-dire, comme un égal : siffla-t-il en Fourchelang et fit demi-tour vers une des cheminées et jeta dedans de la Poudre de Cheminette pendant les quelques secondes où sa magie eut une prise sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 

Finalement, Voldemort se libéra. Il se leva de son siège et déclara, sur un ton polaire, alors qu'Arès disparaissait dans les flammes :

 

"Tu ne m'échapperas pas très longtemps, Arès Black !"

 

 

 


	18. La vérité sur Dimitri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour cette absence, me voilà de retour avec un chapitre par jour. Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires et des kudos, ça fait plaisir d'avoir du retour :)  
> Bonne lecture et à demain après-midi

 

Quand Arès sortit de la cheminée du salon de son père, il constata avec agacement qu'il n'était pas seul. Regulus l'attendait, assis dans un fauteuil, Lennart en face de lui. Il traversa la pièce avec la ferme intention de les ignorer pour vaquer à ses occupations mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé.

 

"Arès !" s'exclama son père en se jetant sur - ou plutôt, en s'approchant de lui d'un pas décidé et en s'arrêtant, les bras ballants, à deux mètres de lui, comme s'il n'osait pas toucher Arès. "Ça va ?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

 

"Oui, comme un charme" lui répondit son fils d'une voix faussement enjouée. "Maintenant, laisse-moi m'en aller, j'ai des choses à-"

 

"Non" répliqua Lennart d'une voix froide et égale, en évitant son regard. "Votre père s'inquiète pour vous, Black."

 

Ce qui fit soupirer Arès. Bien sûr, le vieil homme avait raison… Mais en même temps, lui s'inquiétait pour ses amis. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand la voix de Lennart raisonna à nouveau :

 

"Vos amis sont tous sains et saufs. Ils sont rentrés il y a quelques temps maintenant ; je les ai accueillis et j'ai soigné leurs blessures. Ils sont tous partis se reposer."

 

A ce moment, deux émotions contradictoires envahirent Arès. D'abord, le soulagement de savoir que tout allait bien, mais aussi l'énervement de se rendre compte que Lennart avait fouillé dans ses affaires. De quel droit se permettait-il ? Il sentit sa rage remonter en flèche mais il la canalisa. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver sur Lennart devant son père, ça soulèverait trop de questions… Non, il se contenta poliment de sourire - avec hypocrisie - et de remercier son professeur de Magie Noire - avec un regard qui promettait rétribution. Finalement il demanda à son père de lui parler seul à seul.

 

Ce ne fut que lorsque Lennart fut parti qu'il s'autorisa à parler. Il raconta qu'il avait trouvé la prophétie qui complétait la première et lui en révéla le contenu - en taisant le passage qui disait qu'il était l'héritier du Nécromancien, c'est-à-dire de Gilgamesh. Puis il lui annonça que Voldemort connaissait sa véritable identité et qu'il risquait d'être en colère contre Regulus ; il lui conseilla même fortement de ne plus assister aux réunions de Mangemorts pendant quelques temps, ce à quoi Regulus acquiesça. Il se garda bien de mentionner le duel avec Dumbledore ou bien la manière dont il s'était révolté contre Voldemort. Son père n'était pas prêt à entendre de telles choses.

 

Puis, après des phrases rassurantes destinées à rassurer son père, et son père qui le rassurant en lui rappelant que peu importe le chemin qu'il prendrait, il le suivrait, et cætera, Arès put enfin prendre la route du foyer d'Odin. Il regarda sa montre. Il était sept heures du matin. Il soupçonnait fortement que Lyra l'attende, se faisant un sang d'encre. Sauf si elle était tombée de fatigue… Lui-même commençait à ne plus être en grande forme.

 

En réalité, elle l'attendait bel et bien, assise contre le mur, ses genoux repliés contre elle. Lorsqu'elle vit Arès, son regard s'éclaira.

 

"Arès ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

 

"Je vais t'expliquer tout ça en détails" lui dit Arès en la traînant dans sa chambre. Il la fit s'asseoir sur son lit. "Mais, le plus important : est-ce que tu vas bien ? Et les autres ?"

 

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde va bien. C'est très étrange, le professeur Lennart nous attendait ! Il a soigné Anvald et nous a donné des potions. Tu te rends compte ? J'espère qu'il ne dira rien au directeur !"

 

"Il ne dira rien" lui assura Arès. Encore quelque chose qu'il devait lui expliquer.

 

"Et alors ? La prophétie ?"

 

Arès lui raconta tout : la prophétie, Dumbledore, comment il avait utilisé le Retourneur de Temps pour faire en sorte que tout se passe bien, puis il passa au duel avec Voldemort deux semaines auparavant et la façon dont il avait surgit en plein duel avec Dumbledore et l'avait enlevé, il lui rapporta leur discussion. Lyra l'interrompit une fois de temps en temps pour demander plus de précisions ou pour faire une remarque.

 

Puis, après une grande respiration, il s'attaqua au gros morceau : la rencontre avec Kismet et ses révélations, Tyrfing, l'attitude de Lennart récemment et ses essais pour obtenir de l'autorité sur les membres de l'Aube Dorée… Il vit les yeux de Lyra s'écarquiller peu à peu. Cette fois-ci, elle resta complètement silencieuse, estomaquée. Quand il se tut enfin, elle eut une réaction improbable.

 

"Je reviens, hein ! Je vais chercher un truc !"

 

Et elle partit à toute vitesse.

 

Après tout, après tout cela, plus rien ne pouvait étonner Arès.

 

-OoO-

 

Lyra ne revint pas avant le lendemain midi. Elle vint le retrouver au déjeuner, dans la salle des banquets, l'air penaud.

 

"Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais" se lamenta-t-elle.

 

"Que cherchais-tu ?" lui demanda-t-il.

 

"Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Mais je te promets, quand je trouverai, je viendrai te montrer ça directement."

 

Arès ne posa pas plus de questions. Il était venu à bout de ses propres questions pendant les dernières heures, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil.

 

Déjà, parler avait mis de l'ordre dans toutes ses pensées. Il s'était calmé vis-à-vis de Dumbledore et de sa tentative de meurtre. Après tout, le mage blanc avait agi en pensant n'avoir pas d'autres solutions, et Arès le comprenait. S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait fait pareil, pour protéger son propre camp. Et Voldemort… Arès grinça des dents. Il sentait quelque chose s'animer en lui dès qu'il était en présence du Lord Noir, il lui était impossible de se taire et rester calme. En réalité, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il devenait de plus en plus impulsif. Etait-ce dû au fait qu'il soit la réincarnation de Gilgamesh ? 

 

Il avait pu converser mentalement avec Kismet et celui-ci lui avait appris que les Néphilims ne se réincarnaient pas en êtres humains. Arès se dit que dans son cas ça avait pu être possible car il faisait partie de sa descendance. Il était donc unique et il ne pouvait pas prévoir à quel point l'âme de Gilgamesh, ses souvenirs, son tempérament de feu allait l'influencer. Déjà, il avait ses pouvoirs magiques, ce qui était une première. Cependant, Kismet était toujours évasif, comme s'il cachait quelque chose de gros à Arès. Celui-ci espérait réellement en savoir plus. Non seulement sur leur lien étroit, qui faisait qu'Arès pouvait partager ses pensées et ses idées avec Kismet, que celui-ci soit sous forme corporelle ou non. Ou encore sur les aptitudes surprenantes du Mushussu, qui ne pouvait pas attaquer mais uniquement défendre, et qui pouvait aussi faire de la magie.

 

La prophétie était le pendant radicalement opposé de celle qu'il avait entendue à Londres, presque un an auparavant. Cela reflétait les paroles de Daniela Simon : elles reflétaient toutes deux une partie de la réalité, à lui d'y trouver la vérité. D'un point de vue mathématique, comme l'avait proposé Lyra au moment où il lui avait livré tout ça, il était possible de dire que toutes les possibilités s'offraient à lui : il pouvait tout aussi bien rejoindre Dumbledore que Voldemort ou même rester indépendant. Arès n'en était pas si sûr. Déjà, il se voyait mal aller chez Dumbledore la queue entre les pattes. Et Voldemort… Il retint une grimace. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tellement imbu de lui-même que ça en était écœurant.

 

Il avait pris le temps de mettre en regard les deux prophéties et réalisa qu'elles n'étaient pas contradictoires. La première le désignant comme étant "celui qui avait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres" et l'autre comme "celui qui l'aidera" - dans aucun de ces deux cas de figure il était nécessairement opposé à Voldemort, ou même dans son camp. S'il l'aidait involontairement, ça comptait, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Le seul passage qui restait obscur était le suivant : " _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit",_ ce qu'il avait interprété comme une obligation de tuer Voldemort, et d'un autre côté, _" ils ne peuvent mourir de la main de l'autre car tant que l'un d'eux survit, l'autre est invincible"…_ ça ne tenait pas debout ! Devait-il tuer Voldemort, oui ou non ? Dans les deux prophéties, de toute façon, ça sonnait bizarre. Et en quoi le fait que le Lord Noir soit vivant le rendrait invincible ?

 

C'était sur ce point-là qu'il ne savait pas comment interpréter les prophéties. Daniela Simon lui avait dit qu'elles étaient toujours vraies, mais quelquefois obscures à interpréter. Daniela Simon ! A présent il haïssait cette hypocrite avec une passion… Il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs, au centre de la pièce, et la regarda parler avec animation à Rasmussen. Il planta sa fourchette dans son steak, frustré. Lyra lui jeta un regard inquiet et il lui fit un petit sourire coupable.

 

Face à lui, Dimitri boudait. Son visage habituellement enjoué - et moqueur - était complètement fermé. Il mangeait en silence, jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobée à Arès et Lyra. Arès soupira.

 

"Que se passe-t-il, Krol ? Pourquoi nous envoies-tu des ondes négatives depuis tout à l'heure ?"

 

"Oh, mais rien du tout, mon _cher_ Arès. Tout va bien, c'est un beau mardi, j'ai passé une matinée formidable, merci. Oh, et ne me demande  pas comment étaient les cours, surtout."

 

"Ne me dis pas que… tu es jaloux ?" répondit Arès, estomaqué. "Simplement parce que je n'étais pas encours ce matin-"

 

"Ni l'ensemble de ton joli petit groupe" le coupa Dimitri d'une voix froide. "Voudrais-tu que je te rappelle notre… accord ?"

 

Lyra baissa la tête, un peu gênée, et la température descendit de quelques degrés. "Krol, cesse te faire ton cinéma" gronda Arès. "Je te cache peut-être des choses, mais toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, se leva et quitta la salle sans un regard, la tête haute. Lyra ne fit pas de commentaires, Arès lui en fut bien reconnaissant. Pour qui le jeune Allemand se prenait-il à faire sa diva ? Arès se promit après ça que plus jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne rentrerait dans son jeu… du moins en public.

 

 

-OoO-

 

Quelques semaines de tranquillité s'écoulèrent ensuite. Dimitri l'évita pendant quelques jours pour finalement lui sauter dessus au détour d'un couloir pour lui faire des choses qui dépassaient les limites de l'indécence. Arès décida d'oublier sa petite scène et replongea dans leur quotidien, se promettant toutefois de faire bien attention à faire comprendre à Dimitri qu'il n'avait pas un rôle central dans sa vie, bien au contraire…

 

Il s'était de nouveau rapproché de Lyra. Il faut dire qu'elle était la personne qui en savait le plus long à son sujet. L'enfant Lyra avait grandi, elle était maintenant une grande jeune femme, presque aussi grande qu'Arès, à la beauté éblouissante. Elle était plus maigre qu'avant. Arès remarqua qu'elle mangeait peu mais n'osa aborder le sujet avec elle. Après tout si elle avait besoin de parler, elle viendrait le voir. Ils avaient bientôt seize ans.

 

Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir ses amis grandir. Car les autres aussi avaient grandi. Anvald était le seul à être resté petit en taille, mais ça lui allait bien. Les deux jumelles commençaient à prendre des formes féminines et Ludwig avait désormais une longue silhouette élégante - Arès se surpris même à le trouver attirant. Mais les changements les plus étonnants demeuraient ceux de Gunhild. L'enfant folle qu'elle était s'était transformée en jeune adulte sûre d'elle et à la beauté épanouie. Il était maintenant impossible de ne pas voir qu'elle était une Sang-pur au premier coup d'œil : ses mains délicates, sa peau brune au grain fin et ses lèvres pleines et bien dessinées… Elle était une beauté aristocratique.

 

Lorsqu'il réunit de nouveau le Sol Niger, il appela à part les douze qui avaient fait partie de l'expédition à Paris. Et devant le reste des membres, il les désigna comme son Elite et leur tendit à chacun un masque noir aux volutes grises - le même que celui qu'il avait porté à Paris. Il eut une poussée de fierté en les voyant, si droits, le regarder avec déférence. Et en constatant la jalousie chez les autres… Il lui faudrait veiller à asseoir l'autorité de son Elite dans les prochains mois.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

Lorsqu'Arès s'assit à table dans la Salle des Banquets ce soir-là, le professeur Bailey, qui enseignait les Potions, vint lui remettre une enveloppe.

 

"De la part du Directeur, Mr Black" l'informa-t-il.

 

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de rejoindre la table des professeurs. Arès était l'étudiant préféré de Bailey depuis le tout début.

 

Arès décacheta l'enveloppe et la parcouru rapidement des yeux. Il était convoqué dans le bureau de Karkaroff et devait s'y rendre dès qu'il recevait cette lettre. Arès considéra l'écriture penchée, intrigué. Il n'avait été convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur que pour des histoires d'emploi du temps, jusqu'à présent. Mais ils étaient en mai, ce qui éliminait la possibilité d'un nouveau questionnement sur le Retourneur de Temps et ses options. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il se mit tout de même en route afin de ne pas faire attendre Karkaroff.

 

Le bureau du Directeur était situé au tout dernier étage. Alors qu'Arès parcourait le dernier couloir, pourvu de grandes fenêtres et d'un tapis rouge, ce qui le rendait beaucoup plus attrayant que la plupart des couloirs du château, il eut une drôle d'impression. Il se reprit en main et frappa à la porte.

 

Un silence. Puis, "entrez, Mr Black" appela la voix de Karkaroff.

 

Le Directeur, comme d'habitude, était assis derrière son lourd bureau en chêne. Mais cette fois-ci Karkaroff ne semblait pas tranquille. Ses épaules étaient voûtées et il baissait le regard. En réalité, il n'était pas seul. Une longue silhouette encapuchonnée de noir se tenait derrière lui. Son visage n'était pas discernable mais Arès eut un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette personne…

 

… Qui fut confirmé lorsque Karkaroff se leva sans un mot et sortit du bureau à toute vitesse. La porte se referma derrière lui, coupant tout échappatoire à Arès. De toute façon il aurait été très mal vu qu'il s'enfuie. On aurait pu penser qu'il avait peur de cette personne, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

 

Le silence s'étira. Visiblement, la personne l'observait. Mais Arès ne lui fit pas le plaisir de sembler mal à l'aise - tout plutôt que paraître faible. Il s'installa avec indolence sur un des fauteuils prévus pour les visiteurs. Il considéra un instant mettre les pieds sur le bureau directorial mais abandonna l'idée. Il y avait un pas entre feindre la désinvolture et manquer de savoir-vivre qu'Arès n'était pas prêt de franchir. Il opta pour une posture décontractée, les mains derrière la nuque, les paupières à demi-fermées, en espérant montrer son indifférence profonde.

 

Mais la personne qui se tenait face à lui le rendait tout sauf indifférent.

 

"L'absence de Regulus à mes réunions est probablement de ton fait…" remarqua à haute voix le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 

Arès se tendit sous son masque d'impassibilité. Si le sorcier continuait sur la même lancée que leur précédente entrevue…

 

"… mais je n'en attendais pas moins" termina Voldemort, en rejetant son capuchon. Il quitta Arès du regard pour s'approcher d'une fenêtre, lui tournant à moitié le dos. "Tu es une énigme, Arès Black." Un silence. Arès fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu par un tel revirement dans l'attitude du mage noir. "Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions à ton sujet ces dernières semaines. Comment un adolescent tel que toi peut avoir tant de puissance magique ? Tant de capacités obscures ?" Voldemort faisait sûrement référence à sa magie sans baguette, celle de Gilgamesh. Arès fit un sourire supérieur. Voldemort ignorait tout à son sujet. "Il est évident que tu es un sorcier différent des autres…"

 

A ce moment-là, il se tourna vers lui. Arès cacha son sourire alors que le regard incandescent le transperçait. "Mais n'imagine pas une seule seconde que tu as l'autorisation de me manquer de respect !" siffla la voix froide.

 

"Ah, mais ça, c'est donnant-donnant" fit remarquer tranquillement Arès. "Tu me respectes et je te respecte en retour, et vice-versa. C'était la seule chose que j'avais exigé de ta part au bal des Malfoy, l'hiver dernier. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas te permettre de me traiter comme un de tes Mangemorts, je vaux bien plus qu'eux. Alors si tu veux que je sois pour toi, et non pas contre toi…"

 

Arès laissa sa phrase en suspend. Le Lord Noir faisait une drôle de tête, comme si quelque chose était coincé en travers de sa gorge. Mais ses yeux incandescents fixaient toujours Arès, semblant le sonder intérieurement. Il savait que le Lord Noir était fier, que ce marché semblait impossible à accepter de son point de vue. Mais Arès, par tous les dieux, était lui aussi fier d'être ce qu'il était, et il ne démordrait pas de ses termes d'alliance.

 

Après une ou deux minutes de lourd silence, Voldemort se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, quittant le jeune sorcier des yeux. "Je devrais te traiter comme un égal, selon toi" poursuivit-il d'une voix calme. "Tu es persuadé de mériter cette position. Mais toi comme moi savons qu'il n'en est rien. Certes, tu en as le potentiel. Mais il te reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et d'influence à obtenir avant cela."

 

Arès était confus par le calme et l'assurance de Voldemort. Celui-ci paraissait avoir pris une décision. Cependant il ne se laisserait pas avoir par de belles paroles. Il appuya ses mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencha en avant. "Mais toi comme moi savons que tu me veux de ton côté. Les prophéties me mentionnent comme celui ayant le pouvoir de t'éliminer et aussi comme celui qui peut faire pencher la balance en ta faveur dans la guerre. Admettons que j'accepte. Ce serait idiot de ta part de me traiter non pas comme un allié mais comme un vulgaire serviteur. Je pourrais changer d'avis et aller aider Dumbledore à te tuer… ou bien prendre ta place à la tête de ton armée." Voldemort lui tournait toujours le dos, alors Arès poursuivit sur sa lancée. "Ne doute pas un instant que je n'en sois pas capable. Tu ne connais pas l'étendue réelle de mes pouvoirs. Je pourrais très facilement les impressionner. Je pourrais les utiliser pour mener à bien mes propres buts et tu ne pourrais rien faire contre ça. Je suis ton égal, avoue-le."

 

"Soit." Arès failli s'étouffer de surprise. Il s'était attendu à une répartie cinglante et humiliante, à un Avada Kedavra lancé sous le coup de la colère ou encore à une démonstration de mépris. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette calme acceptation. "Mais j'attends quand même que tu fasses tes preuves avant de l'admettre entièrement." Il se retourna vers Arès, un rictus aux lèvres. C'est à ce moment qu'Arès comprit qu'il l'avait testé tout au long de leur discussion, qu'il avait déjà pris cette décision avant de venir le voir. Il se rejeta en arrière dans son fauteuil, croisant de nouveau ses mains sous sa nuque.

 

Lord Voldemort s'approcha du bureau directorial, posa ses mains sur le dossier, et, s'appuyant dessus, se pencha face à Arès. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de constater que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bel homme. Une apparence séduisante. Comme s'il n'était qu'un sorcier d'à peu près trente ans. Une apparence trompeuse qui cachait une âme tout sauf belle, se dit Arès. "Voilà ce que je te propose" déclara Voldemort. "Deviens mon allié. Tu pourras travailler pour moi sans être mon serviteur, comme tu l'as dit. En échange, je demanderai aux Mangemorts de te respecter comme tel, mais ils n'auront pas à t'obéir, sauf si je leur demande exceptionnellement."

 

Arès leva un sourcil. "Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterai, de "travailler pour toi" ?"

 

Voldemort leva un sourcil à son tour. "Du pouvoir ? La possibilité de te rendre utile pour notre cause ? La possibilité de participer à la guerre, puisque tu sembles être si impatient ?"

 

Arès devait lever la tête et presque se dévisser le cou pour regarder le mage noir, qui le dominait en hauteur. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, cherchant les mots les plus à même de formuler sa pensée. "Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que tu ne vas pas me manipuler afin de m'utiliser comme un soldat de plus ?"

 

"Rien, en effet" sourit Voldemort. Son sourire n'avait rien d'agréable. "C'est un risque à prendre."

 

Arès se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. "J'ai besoin de réfléchir avant de donner une réponse."

 

"Bien sûr" fit Voldemort. "Viens me trouver quand ta décision est prise."

 

Mais le mage noir avait encore cet étrange sourire aux lèvres…

 

Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière Arès, il se permit de se relâcher. Le masque tomba et son visage se tendit en une expression d'inquiétude.

 

Arès pensa tout de suite à son père. Il s'empressa de le chercher, au cas-où Voldemort déciderait de le punir. A cette heure-ci, il serait probablement dans sa salle de classe, prêt à accueillir les élèves du début d'après-midi pour les cours d'Astronomie théorique. C'est-à-dire les cinquièmes années. Arès était chanceux.

 

Il dépassa ses quelques camarades de classe qui attendaient déjà dans le couloir et entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Son père, assis à son bureau, leva sur lui un regard étonné.

 

"Voldemort est ici" dit-il simplement en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau. Son père pâlit. "Je pense qu'il va te laisser tranquille" s'empressa d'ajouter Arès.

 

Si le Lord Noir était intelligent, il n'approcherait pas de Regulus pendant quelques temps. Lui infliger une cruelle punition était la meilleure façon de s'attirer la rancune d'Arès. Et donc de perdre toute perspective d'alliance.

 

Il était clair que le marché que lui proposait Voldemort était sans conteste le meilleur qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui accorder. Déjà, il lui faisait un bon nombre de concessions - après, respecterait-il ses engagements ? C'était une autre histoire… Arès savait que quoi qu'il arrive dans le futur, il devrait toujours être sur ses gardes en ce qui concernait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci n'avait pas une morale irréprochable. Il était loin de faire passer les autres avant lui-même.

 

"Que s'est-il passé, Arès ?" s'inquiéta Regulus. "Que t'as-t-il fait ?"

 

Arès haussa les épaules. "Il vient de me proposer de devenir son allié."

 

Le masque de Sang-pur de Regulus glissa un instant, révélant une expression de franche incrédulité. Puis il se recomposa. "Ai-je bien entendu ?"

 

"Oui, son allié. Le mage noir le plus orgueilleux de toute l'Histoire vient de me faire une proposition décente où il dit que je serais non pas un Mangemort, mais un allié. Tu ne rêves pas." Le silence s'étira. Regulus devait  probablement digérer ses paroles. Arès soupira. "Que dois-je faire ?"

 

"La question est : que veux-tu faire ? Veux-tu te lier à Voldemort ou non ?"

 

Arès ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre que non, il ne voulait se lier à personne, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Malgré ses beaux discours face à Voldemort, il devait reconnaître que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était beaucoup plus puissant que lui. C'était quelqu'un qu'il fallait mieux ne pas compter dans ses ennemis. De plus, il y avait cette sensation, au fond de lui, quand il était à proximité du mage noir. C'était indescriptible. C'était comme s'il le connaissait déjà, comme s'il sentait, au plus profond de son être, qu'ils étaient intensément liés. C'était peut-être dû à leur lien mental - mystère qui n'était toujours pas éclairci d'ailleurs - et aux nombreuses visions qu'avait eues Arès où il se trouvait dans la peau du sorcier.

 

En réalité, il avait envie de prendre cette voie. Il avait envie de s'engager auprès de cet insupportable mage noir qui avait tenté de le tuer alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. "Oui."

 

Son père lui adressa un regard confiant alors que la cloche sonnait. Alors qu'il s'installait à une table, vite rejoint par les autres élèves, Arès laissa son esprit vagabonder sur les perspectives que lui offrait Voldemort. Après tout, n'avait-il jamais rêvé d'être estimé digne d'être son égal ? Il retint un frisson. La partie s'annonçait passionnante.

 

 

-OoO-

 

"Je ne suis pas certaine que Voldemort te dise tout" objecta Lyra, peu convaincue, quand il lui rapporta leur discussion. "Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance."

 

"Mais je ne lui fais pas confiance" répliqua Arès. "Il m'a proposé une alliance, j'ai accepté."

 

Son amie était plus que sceptique quant aux intentions du Lord noir. "Je trouve son attitude très étrange. Tu ne devrais pas penser qu'il était sincère. Je suis prête à te parier qu'il va profiter de la première occasion pour te planter un couteau dans le dos."

 

"Seulement si je lui en laisse l'occasion" fit observer Arès. "Mais ce ne sera jamais le cas."

 

Lyra fronça les sourcils. "Ecoute, Arès, tu es mon ami et tout, mais là je crois que tu vas trop loin. Je crois que tu as un peu trop confiance en toi. Ces derniers temps, tu ne fais plus attention à rien, ça m'inquiète. Je te sens changer et ça m'attriste. Tu te fais du mal."

 

Arès eut un petit rire. "Comment ça ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas aussi fort que je le pense ? Tu ne veux pas reconnaître qu'en effet, j'ai la puissance nécessaire pour renverser Voldemort ? Et même plus si je le désire ? N'oublie pas, je suis un demi-dieu !"

 

Lyra lui jeta un drôle de regard mais il ne fit pas attention. Il venait de sentir un rire lointain en lui et il aurait pu le reconnaitre entre mille. La voix était de retour.

 

"Laisse tomber" soupira son amie. "Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi."

 

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, un grand éclat de rire retentit en Arès.

 

Il se rendit en Magie Noire, se demandant pourquoi la voix était de retour maintenant. Elle lui avait dévoilé, quelques mois auparavant, qu'elle était une partie de lui-même qu'il rejetait et qu'elle disparaissait quand il affrontait son identité en face. Il avait pensé, pendant un temps, qu'elle avait disparu parce qu'il avait accepté sa nature de mage noir et parce qu'il n'hésitait plus à tuer, par exemple, quand il le fallait. Mais à présent, elle revenait, alors qu'il était persuadé de vivre correctement avec lui-même.

 

Il écouta le cours d'une oreille distraite, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien refouler qui fasse revenir cette voix étrange.

 

A la fin, Lennart l'approcha. "Tenez, Black, on m'a demandé de vous transmettre ça" dit-il en lui tendant un lettre.

 

Arès attendit d'être sorti de la salle de cours pour la décacheter. Ce qu'il y découvrit ne le surprit pas tant que ça, il s'y attendait, en réalité.

 

_"Arès,_

_Ou devrais-je dire mon filleul ? J'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre ce que tu avais voulu dire à Paris. Mais maintenant, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à te demander :_

_1 : Comment est-il possible que tu sois un Black ?_

_2 : Comment, de tous les endroits possibles, as-tu pu atterrir à Durmstrang ?_

_3 : As-tu un lien avec les Mangemorts ? Je veux dire, tu te déguises en Mangemort, tu réalises même de vraies impostures, tu connais des choses en magie noire que même Snape (quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, tu as de la chance) ignore…_

_4 : Mon frère est-il vraiment un Mangemort ?_

_5 : Non, en fait, je crois qu'il ne faut mieux pas que je sache._

_6 : Depuis quand as-tu ton armée personnelle ?_

_7 : Que raconte donc cette fichue prophétie ?_

_8 : Savais-tu que j'étais ton parrain ?_

_9 : Est-ce que ça te dirait de passer la première semaine de juillet dans la résidence Black située à Marseille, en France, avec moi ? Pour rattraper le temps perdu, tout ça, tout ça._

_10 : Tu peux proposer à Regulus de venir aussi, s'il ne me haït pas trop…_ (cette ligne était rayée)

_11 : En fait, ne lui dis rien, c'est une mauvaise idée._

_12 : Arrête de jouer les Mangemorts, c'est dangereux. Tu sais que j'ai essayé de te lancer des maléfices plutôt vicieux ?_

_13 : Et d'ailleurs, comment fais-tu pour te déplacer comme tu le fais ?_

_14 : Et pour lancer de la magie sans baguette ?_

_15 : On dit que c'est toi qui a tué Maugrey Fol-Œil, c'est vrai ?_

_16 : Si oui, c'est… Je ne sais pas quoi dire._

_17 : Répond par l'intermédiaire du professeur Lennart, s'il te plaît. Je suis à Poudlard maintenant, ça serait trop dangereux que tu me contactes par hibou. Et oui, Dumbledore m'a engagé comme professeur de Vol, maintenant que Bibine est morte… enfin, j'imagine que tu le sais car je suis presque sûr que tu l'as tuée aussi. Merci, grâce à toi je suis de nouveau à Poudlard, comme au bon vieux temps._

_18 : C'était ironique. Madame Bibine était chouette et elle ne faisait pas de mal à une mouche._

_19 : C'est quand même bien d'être à Poudlard. Si tu savais tout ce qu'on y a fait avec ton père !_

_20 : Je voulais dire James bien sûr. Regulus n'a jamais été de bonne compagnie._

_21 : Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Petits cachotiers ! Regulus est toujours aussi bon menteur à ce que je vois…_

_22 : Réponds, Harry._

 

Arès se mordit la lèvre. Sirius avait changé… mais Merlin ce qu'il pouvait encore être agaçant ! Néanmoins, il devait être docte pour préserver ses contacts au sein de l'Aube Dorée, et bien sûr de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est pourquoi il lui répondit promptement en lui disant qu'il viendrait le voir pendant l'été et qu'il lui expliquerait tout et donna la missive à Lennart.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

Entre les cours, les entraînements du Sol Niger, ses rencontres journalières avec Dimitri, Arès n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de réfléchir au sujet de Voldemort et sa proposition. Depuis qu'il en avait parlé avec Lyra, elle se tenait à distance, lui jetant des regards lourds de reproches. Ça l'embêta au début, mais il la chassa de ses pensées. Elle n'approuvait pas ses choix et ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Tant pis. Il était plus têtu qu'elle. Quand elle changerait d'avis elle retournerait le voir. Après tout, jusqu'à présent elle l'avait soutenu et encouragé dans cette voie. Elle comprendrait bien vite qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien.

 

Il n'était pas retourné aux entraînements des Mangemorts. Après tout, ça ne servait à rien, il avait déjà appris tout ce qu'il pouvait des serviteurs de Voldemort. Le dernier dimanche de mai, il reprit pour la première fois le village d'Ankomst. Bellatrix fit une drôle de tête quand elle le vit arriver parmi les fils de Mangemorts pour utiliser leur cheminée mais ne fit pas de commentaires, tout comme les autres Mangemorts, ce qui étonna Arès. Il en déduit que leur Maître était passé par là.

 

Dès qu'il sortit de la cheminée, il sut que Voldemort n'était pas dans la salle d'entraînement. Il se mit en quête du mage noir, sortant de la pièce sous l'air ébahi des autres sorciers présents. Mais personne n'osa s'interposer.

 

Voldemort n'était pas très difficile à trouver. Il lui suffisait de suivre son aura magique à travers le château, ce qui était plutôt aisé car le sorcier ne semblait pas la dissimuler du tout. Arès, avec sa sensibilité décuplée pour ce genre de choses, trouva sa trace sans peine. Elle le mena à travers les étages supérieurs de ce qui était un immense château, complètement désert, jusqu'à une porte à double battant gardée par deux Mangemorts qui l'accueillirent de façon chaleureuse.

 

"Qui êtes-vous ?" s'enquit l'un d'eux, sa baguette pointée sur Arès.

 

"Cette partie du château est strictement réservée à l'Elite. Qui t'a permis de venir ici ?"

 

"Du calme, du calme" tempéra Arès. "Je suis ici pour voir Lord Voldemort. Dites-lui qu'Arès Black veut lui parler en privé, et maintenant."

 

"Pour qui te prends-tu, impertinent !" s'énerva le Mangemort numéro un.

 

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reçoit personne, et surtout pas des enfants comme toi" renchérit le Mangemort numéro deux.

 

"Vous l'aurez voulu" déclara Arès en sortant sa baguette.

 

Bien qu'à deux contre un, le duel fut de courte durée et bientôt les deux gardes furent plongés dans un profond sommeil. Arès franchit la porte, curieux de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

 

La pièce était un bureau de grande taille pourvu de nombreux ouvrages. De l'autre côté, une porte fenêtre ouverte donnait sur un balcon. Arès s'y rendit, y trouvant Voldemort accoudé à la balustrade. Il fit une pause avant de franchir le seuil, s'attendant à voir le mage noir se retourner vers lui. Mais il n'en était rien. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans sa contemplation.

 

Le paysage était tout sauf dépaysant pour le jeune sorcier. Le balcon dominait un loch entouré de petites montagnes rocheuses ayant pour seule végétation une herbe sèche et rase, ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à la Norvège. Arès en déduit qu'ils étaient en Ecosse, bien au nord dans les Highlands.

 

Il prit sa respiration et vint s'accouder à la rambarde, aux côtés de Voldemort, qui resta le regard perdu dans le vague, sans rien indiquant qu'il avait perçu l'entrée d'Arès. "C'est d'accord" dit-il simplement.

 

La situation lui rappela la fois où il avait annoncé à Dimitri qu'il acceptait de s'allier avec lui. Sauf que cette fois, il s'alliait avec un individu infiniment plus dangereux. Il eut une vague impression de culpabilité en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé de tout ça à son amant, qu'il le trahissait d'une certaine manière. Mais cette impression disparut bien vite ; il devait rester concentré sur le moment présent, ou Voldemort pourrait en profiter.

 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne montra aucun signe de surprise. Il jeta un regard en biais à Arès avant de prendre la parole. "Tu viens au bon moment. Il faut justement que je t'annonce quelque chose de la plus grande importance." Le jeune sorcier se tendit, désarçonné par l'attitude paisible du mage noir et redoutant le pire. "Ta première mission va commencer, si tu le veux bien, en octobre prochain. As-tu déjà entendu parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?" Arès acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Trois écoles européennes, en général de magie blanche, le plus souvent Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et l'Académie Grecque de Delphes, se réunissaient sur une année dans ce tournoi, qui avait été abandonné des siècles auparavant car il devenait trop dangereux au goût des mages blancs. "L'année prochaine, Poudlard recevra le Tournoi. Les mages blancs sont persuadés qu'en réinstaurant le Tournoi, ils pourront empêcher la guerre dormante en Europe entière de se déclarer… Il va sans dire que je compte profiter d'une telle opportunité pour frapper une bonne fois pour toutes." Arès fronça les sourcils. En quoi un jeu entre écoles de magie blanche pouvait-il bien le concerner ?

 

Voldemort se tourna vers lui, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. "Et Durmstrang fait partie des trois écoles sélectionnées."

 

Arès haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une première dans l'histoire, mais avec la conjecture actuelle en Grande-Bretagne, il était étonné qu'une école ayant un Mangemort notoire comme Directeur participe au Tournoi.

 

"Attends, laisse-moi deviner. Tu veux que je participe au Tournoi pour aller à Poudlard ?"

 

Le sourire de Voldemort réapparut. "Ce serait souhaitable. Ta présence serait une aide considérable à l'avancement de mes plans."

 

"Tu n'as vraiment personne d'autre à envoyer ? Tu n'as vraiment pas de Mangemorts dans Poudlard ? Je croyais qu'il y avait Snape, et tous les fils de Mangemort que j'ai vus aux entraînements…"

 

"Tu es le plus compétent pour réaliser les tâches nécessaires. De plus, je dois bien te mettre à l'épreuve un jour, hum ?"

 

Arès grinça des dents. "Je ne suis pas un outil qu'on teste et qu'on jette."

 

"Non, tu es bien plus que ça, mon allié" fit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. "Tu es à la tête d'une mission de la plus haute importance : infiltrer Poudlard pour détruire l'Ordre du Phénix de l'intérieur."

 

"Comment ça ?"

 

"Tu auras tous les détails en temps voulu, si toutefois tu acceptes de participer au Tournoi."

 

Arès pesa mentalement le pour et le contre l'espace d'un instant. Etre à Poudlard pendant une année scolaire entière risquait de ralentir l'évolution du Sol Niger - et qu'allait dire Dimitri ? Ils étaient censés être alliés, après tout. En même temps, se rendre en Grande-Bretagne signifiait participer réellement à la guerre, sans compter qu'il aurait probablement l'occasion de finir Dumbledore et de se venger une fois pour toutes.

 

"J'accepte."

 

"Parfait" répondit Voldemort, pas surpris le moins du monde. "Tu seras donc mon espion à Poudlard. Je vais contacter Karkaroff pour lui dire de t'envoyer là-bas ainsi que quelques-uns de tes petits soldats. Lesquels veux-tu emmener avec toi ?"

 

Arès n'eut pas à réfléchir une seule seconde. Il matérialisa un parchemin et une plume et inscrivit les noms des membres de son Elite, puis transmit la liste au Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Tous ceux-là. Je les ai classé par ordre de priorité, au cas où il n'y aurait pas assez de place dans la délégation." Au pire, les autres encadreraient les réunions du Sol Niger.

 

Voldemort parcourut la liste d'un air absent, puis le parchemin s'évapora dans les airs d'un claquement de doigts. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le loch et la grisaille du paysage et un silence épais s'installa.

 

Arès pensait à la tournure que prendrait l'année suivante. Il allait passer l'année sous la vigilance de Dumbledore et celle, à demi-avouée, de Voldemort qui surveillerait ses moindres faits et gestes. Ce dernier lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une mise à l'épreuve - une occasion de se montrer digne d'être son égal. Arès soupira. Il leur faudra du temps à l'un comme l'autre avant de se faire confiance, si seulement une telle chose pouvait arriver un jour avec un sorcier tel que Lord Voldemort.

 

"Fais attention à Dumbledore" l'avertit soudainement le mage noir.

 

Arès lui jeta un coup d'œil, intrigué par cette soudaine preuve… d'attention ? Ou était-ce une manière de signifier qu'il ne le jugeait pas à la hauteur ?

 

"Et pourquoi donc ?" grogna-t-il. "Je crois que je suis tout à fait capable de cerner le personnage, maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt de me faire avoir de nouveau par lui."

 

Voldemort haussa les épaules. "Je commence à te connaître, Arès, et je te préviens : méfie-toi de Dumbledore. Il cache plus d'une carte dans son jeu. Ne te laisse pas attendrir par ses fabulations."

 

Le jeune sorcier renifla de mépris. "On dirait que c'est l'expérience qui parle."

 

Voldemort ricana sinistrement. "Tu n'as pas idée. Même si je n'ai jamais été la cible de ses manipulations. Dès le début, il a été cruellement conscient que je ne lui accordais aucune confiance."

 

Le discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres était étrange. Il parlait comme s'il avait étudié… "A Poudlard ?" demanda Arès.

 

"Pardon ?" s'enquit Voldemort.

 

"Non, rien." Après tout, Arès n'avait pas besoin de confirmation. Tout collait. Dumbledore qui appelait Voldemort "Tom", qui devait donc connaître son vrai nom… son ascendance Moldue. "De toute façon, Dumbledore ne sait pas qu'Arès Black est en réalité Harry Potter. Je ne risque rien avec lui."

 

Le mage noir repoussa quelques mèches de son front d'un air absent. "A condition que tu arrives à le berner sur ton identité. Il suffit que tu fasses un seul faux pas et il comprendra aussitôt qui tu es. Il t'a vu utiliser ta magie, il connaît le son de ta voix... Autant d'éléments qui peuvent lui permettre de faire le rapprochement."

 

Arès était conscient de tout cela. Il se demandait pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait à lui fournir tant d'indices quant à la manière de réaliser sa mission. De toute façon, il avait un allié de poids à Poudlard, un allié loyal qui donnerait une crédibilité indéfectible à sa couverture : Sirius.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le premier jour de juin, la veille des examens, une affiche avait été placardée dans les foyers. Elle fit sensation. En réalité, elle devint le premier sujet de conversation jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, malgré les examens qui d'habitude monopolisaient l'attention des élèves. Elle annonçait la réouverture du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et que le Directeur nommerait dans la soirée la poignée d'élèves appelés à faire partie de la délégation qui se rendrait à Poudlard quelques mois plus tard. Cette délégation serait formée des meilleurs éléments de Durmstrang dans leur cinquième année et plus, afin d'offrir le plus possible de chances à l'école. La plupart des jeunes sorciers rêvaient d'en faire partie, pour la gloire, pour l'aventure et aussi pour passer une année scolaire dans une école différente. Cependant, quelques élèves accueillaient mal cette nouvelle.

 

"Il est hors de question que mes études soient retardées par un stupide jeu" grogna Malvina alors qu'ils révisaient ensemble à la bibliothèque. "J'ai déjà assez à faire, avec le Sol -" elle s'interrompit en rencontrant le regard d'Arès.

 

"Allez, ce n'est pas comme si c'était n'importe quel jeu ! C'est le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, dangereux mais spectaculaire, qui offre la renommée éternelle au champion qui le remporte !" s'enthousiasma Anvald.

 

"La gloire et la richesse !" renchérit Gunhild.

 

Malvina fit la moue. Le prix du tournoi ne l'intéressait guère, elle était déjà riche. "De toute façon, avec la chance qu'on a, on va tous y aller, à Poudlard !"

 

Gunhild leva les yeux au ciel, Lyra soupira et Arès se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de révéler la vérité. Le directeur s'en chargerait à sa place.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, au dîner, un silence chargé attendait l'annonce du directeur. Quand Karkaroff se leva finalement, la plus grande partie des élèves retinrent leur souffle.

 

"Sont appelés à rejoindre la délégation pour le Tournoi les élèves nommés ci-après : Arès Black…" Les regards se tournèrent vers Arès mais se fixèrent à nouveau sur le directeur. "… Ludwig Brunner, Gunhild Lindgren, Anvald Fröde, Lyra Thompson, Rosabella Conti, Senalda Aguilar, Malvina Aguilar, Othman Najwa, Chloé Legrand, Aleksandr Volkov et Dimitri Krol."

 

A l'annonce des deux derniers noms, les yeux d'Arès se réduisirent à des fentes. Il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Dimitri qui lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant.

 

"Ceux qui ont été appelés seront convoqué en début d'année prochaine pour définir un plan d'étude adapté. Le refus est interdit. Je vous conseille de bien vous préparer cet été afin d'offrir le Tournoi à Durmstrang comme il se doit." Il se rassit et des discussions animées naquirent  à travers la Salle des Banquets. 

 

"J'aurai dû le parier" bougonna Malvina à l'autre bout de la salle.

 

Dimitri fixait Arès, son sourire agaçant collé au visage. "Apparemment, nous allons nous balader l'année prochaine."

 

"Tiens donc" soupira Arès en se servant à manger. Il était persuadé que Dimitri avait exigé d'une manière ou d'une autre à faire partie de la délégation. Karkaroff n'était censé appeler que l'Elite du Sol Niger.

 

"Tu me tiendras compagnie, hein ? Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir autant d'amis que toi" dit innocemment Dimitri.

 

"Quel dommage."

 

Lyra se tourna vers Arès. "Quelque chose te dérange."

 

"Oh, rien de grave" lui répondit-il en avalant une bouchée de pommes de terre. "Rien qui ne m'intéresse."

 

Dimitri ricana en sourdine et Arès lui balança un coup de pied dans le tibia sous la table. Ce satané Krol ferait tout pour lui rendre la vie dure.

 

"N'empêche, c'est étrange que les seules personnes qui aient été appelées, à part Dimitri et Volkov bien sûr, soient…" Lyra se tut en rencontrant le regard d'Arès.

 

Le ricanement de Dimitri s'intensifia. "Etrange ? Pas si étrange… Je me demande juste ce que tu veux faire à Poudlard, Black."

 

"Je te retourne la question, Krol" rétorqua Arès.

 

Ce soir-là, il en avait marre des secrets et des non-dits qui dominaient dans sa relation avec Dimitri. Il aurait souhaité vivre différemment, dans la transparence… Lui et Dimitri pourraient alors se confier librement l'un à l'autre et ne plus jouer indéfiniment à cache-cache avec leurs propres vérités… Il pourrait lui faire confiance et tout donner en retour. Une vie normale, en somme, sans Seigneurs de Ténèbres qui brouillent les pistes par derrière ou envies mégalomaniaques qui font manigancer sans fin. Une vie pareille aurait été beaucoup plus reposante. Il aurait une véritable relation avec Dimitri. Qui sait, avec les années, peut-être seraient-ils amoureux, si une telle chose pouvait exister… Ah, si tout était plus simple… La vie serait plus facile… mais ça serait beaucoup moins excitant.

 

 

-OoO-

 

La vie fut presque normale pour Arès pendant ses examens. Il s'installa dans une routine confortable entre ses amis, ses épreuves à passer et le Sol Niger. Ses rendez-vous avec Dimitri s'espacèrent sans même qu'il le remarquât. Tout fut très simple pendant le mois de juin jusqu'au vendredi vingt-neuf, jour précédant les vacances, où Arès fut dérangé en pleine après-midi alors qu'il lisait tranquillement avec ses amis à la bibliothèque.

 

"Arès ! J'ai besoin de toi !" s'exclama Dimitri en surgissant de nulle part.

 

"Tiens, Krol, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas vu ta face de…" commença Gunhild.

 

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !" grogna l'allemand en saisissant la manche d'Arès et en le tirant de force. 

 

Le jeune sorcier suivit le mouvement, intrigué par un comportement si invraisemblable. "Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient à vive allure des bâtiments et se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'école.

 

"C'est Nurmengard, la forteresse est attaquée ! En tant qu'allié, tu dois m'aider !"

 

Arès haussa les sourcils. "Attaquée ? Mais, par qui ?" Qui pouvait avoir envie d'attaquer une prison hautement surveillée avec des défenses imprenables ?

 

"Voldemort" répondit Dimitri d'un ton sombre.

 

Le sang d'Arès ne fit qu'un tour alors que des souvenirs de visions vieux de l'été précédent lui revenaient. Voldemort tournant autour de Nurmengard. Voldemort qui apprenait que Grindelwald avait eu la Baguette de Sureau. Arès se fustigea mentalement. Au cours de l'année, il avait totalement oublié les Reliques de la Mort, auxquelles Voldemort semblait attacher tant d'importance. Il se sentait dépassé par les évènements. Alors comme ça, Voldemort avait réussi à pénétrer les défenses de Nurmengard ? Il paraissait évident qu'il allait interroger l'ancien Mage noir pour lui soutirer un maximum d'informations à propos de la baguette légendaire. 

 

Et qu'est-ce qu'Arès était censé faire dans tout ça ? Tiraillé entre ses deux alliés, il devait à la fois protéger l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que Dimitri garde son mentor et ne pas aller contre Voldemort qui comptait probablement torturer Grindelwald. Décidément, le destin s'acharnait contre lui.

 

Dimitri l'entraîna en transplanant et ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce sombre au fond de laquelle brûlait un feu de cheminée. Des bruits sourds de bataille lui parvinrent, venant probablement de l'extérieur.

 

"Père !" s'exclama Dimitri en se précipitant vers le foyer. Arès lui emboîta le pas, intrigué. Ainsi, le père de Dimitri était là ?

 

Une grande silhouette se tenait debout près du feu. C'était un homme visiblement âgé. Son visage ridé portait une expression de résignation.

 

Arès l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Ça n'avait aucun sens…

 

"Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Dimitri" dit calmement le vieil homme.

 

Comment cette personne pouvait-elle être le père de Dimitri ?!

 

"Père, je te présente Arès Black. Arès, je te présente mon père, Gellert Grindelwald."

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

 


	19. La légende sumérienne

"Mais… comment ?!"

 

"Arès, je sais que ça paraît étrange, mais c'est la vérité. Je pensais que tu étais au courant…"

 

L'interpellé ricana sombrement. "Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais été au courant, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé."

 

"Mais beaucoup de monde est au courant à Durmstrang, le professeur Black pour commencer… ça me semblait évident qu'il t'en avait parlé."

 

Le jeune Black sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Son père lui avait caché une telle chose ? Pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'il s'alliait à Dimitri. Il se demanda qui d'autre dans son entourage lui avait caché la vérité. Lennart ? Lyra ? Et Karkaroff ? Il était forcément au courant, puisqu'il cautionnait ses absences à répétition… Pourtant c'était un Mangemort… Pourquoi aidait-il le fils de Grindelwald ?

 

"Bien sûr, bien sûr" fit ironiquement Arès. "Et du coup, tu as préféré ne rien me dire, en espérant que je ne découvre pas la vérité ? Trop tard."

 

"Non, tu te trompes…"

 

"Ne nie pas, tu viens me supplier de t'aider, tu sais que je suis ton unique chance… si ce n'avait pas été le cas, jamais tu ne te serais abaissé à demander mon assistance de cette manière… jamais tu ne m'aurais révélé ce fait crucial… et d'ailleurs, comment une telle chose est possible ? Grindelwald a l'âge de Dumbledore, comment peut-il être ton père, c'est impossible…"

 

Dimitri baissa les yeux. "Je suis né grâce à la magie. Mon père ne peut pas en faire ici, mais ma mère était Médicomage. C'était sa Médicomage attitrée et ils sont tombés amoureux. Ma mère vivait ici, elle est partie de Nurmengard quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte pour pouvoir m'élever dans le monde extérieur, mais…"

 

"Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre votre agréable discussion" le coupa Gellert Grindelwald en faisant un large sourire, "mais nous sommes légèrement en train de nous faire attaquer. Partez, vous qui le pouvez, mettez-vous à l'abri, ce conflit ne vous regarde pas."

 

"Comme si ça ne me concernait pas !" s'exclama Dimitri, tout rire effacé de ses yeux clairs. "Je vais te défendre, père. Ce ridicule Lord Voldemort ne t'approchera pas, je le détruirai à mains nues avant ça !"

 

Arès retint un rire moqueur, pas inquiet une seule seconde quant à l'issue de ce combat - Dimitri tombera comme une mouche avant même d'avoir posé les yeux sur Voldemort. A la place, il regarda froidement le jeune allemand s'approcher de lui.

 

"Arès ! Aide-moi, nous allons le retenir !" supplia Dimitri.

 

"…"

 

Il était pris en étau entre ses deux alliés, Dimitri et Voldemort. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes à Arès pour décider de la conduite à tenir. Dimitri avait été son allié et son amant pendant les derniers mois. Certes, il était attaché au blond et à sa personnalité brillante. Certes, ils avaient planifié ensemble une manière de gagner l'Europe entière et de réaliser leurs propres buts. Certes, il était venu dans la vague intention de l'aider. Mais des choses ne se pardonnaient pas. En lui cachant sa réelle identité, Dimitri l'avait trahi. Il lui avait caché une partie importante de l'équation. Dire qu'Arès avait failli allier ses forces à celles de Dimitri ! Il ne doutait pas que le Sol Niger aurait accueilli le fils de Gellert Grindelwald avec déférence au point d'oublier Arès. Il fallait reconnaître l'influence en Europe de ce nom chez les sorciers noirs, qui auraient ensuite regardé de haut le "simple" Black qu'il était.

 

S'il lui fallait choisir entre son alliance avec Krol et Voldemort, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Il n'avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres que depuis peu mais il sentait qu'il pourrait faire des grandes choses à ses côtés. Saborder cette chance pour un traître… il n'en était pas question !

 

En revanche, rien ne l'empêchait de tirer un maximum de profit de cette situation inattendue.

 

"Non" répondit simplement Arès. "Va devant, je vais rester ici pour protéger ton père, puisqu'il ne peut pas faire de magie." Il fit un sourire à Dimitri. "Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi, j'étais juste étonné… je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs."

 

"C'est moi qui suis désolé. Tu as raison, j'aurais dû t'en parler. C'était idiot de ma part de ne pas te le dire."

 

Dimitri semblait soulagé. Arès retint un fou rire démoniaque en ajoutant la pièce finale. "Ne t'excuse pas, Dimitri. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'où tu venais, c'est de ma faute. Nous devrions nous faire plus confiance, après tout, nous ne sommes pas de simples alliés."

 

Grindelwald eut un rire. "Tu me caches des choses à moi aussi, Dimitri. Mais pars vite, comme ça je pourrais demander plus de détails à ce jeune homme."

 

Krol sembla hésiter. "Tu es sûr que ça va aller, Arès ?"

 

"Absolument certain. Allez, file, et empêche Voldemort de venir jusqu'ici."

 

Dimitri sonda le regard de son amant une dernière fois, et Arès plongea dans ces yeux redevenus rieurs - quelle arrogance, quelle assurance ! C'était du gâchis. Il se rappela ce qu'il avait pensé quelques temps plus tôt - qu'avec les années, il en serait venu à aimer véritablement cette tête bouclée qui passait son temps à lancer des piques ironiques et à parler en double-sens. Son cœur se serra l'espace d'une demi-seconde, puis il reprit le contrôle alors qu'il voyait Krol quitter la pièce à toute vitesse : sa manipulation avait fonctionné.

 

Il se tourna vers Grindelwald qui le fixait d'une étrange manière. Maintenant qu'il était seul avec le vieil homme, il avait enfin le champ libre. En un instant, il entoura l'homme de sa magie pure, le restreignant avec efficacité. Sa victime ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris.

 

"Arès Black" commença-t-il d'une voix enrouée à cause de sa gorge prisonnière de l'étau d'Arès - juste assez serré pour le tenir complètement mais pas suffisamment pour le tuer. "Quels sont tes plans ? Que veux-tu faire de Dimitri ?"

 

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à chercher dans son esprit le lien mental ténu qu'il partageait avec Voldemort. Il voulait montrer qu'il tenait Grindelwald afin d'attirer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout comme ce dernier avait été témoin de la deuxième prophétie. Comme cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé s'ouvrir, ce fut compliqué - mais il y parvint après quelques temps. Il ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il sentait un picotement au niveau de son front, ouvrant au maximum le lien mental en espérant que ça soit suffisant. Deux secondes plus tard, il perçut la satisfaction de Voldemort et il comprit que cela avait fonctionné. Il retourna son attention sur le captif.

 

"Karkaroff a trahi Lord Voldemort." Ce n'était pas une question. Arès connaissait déjà la réponse - il l'avait deviné. Mais Voldemort ne la connaissait pas.

 

"Depuis le début, c'est un de mes fidèles. Son père était un membre d'élite de mon armée" expliqua Grindelwald. "Il n'a pas réellement trahi Voldemort, disons simplement qu'il a préféré m'aider."

 

"En laissant Dimitri, votre fils, aller et venir à sa guise sans même en parler à son maître. Et former un plan pour conquérir l'Europe entière et renverser Voldemort."

 

"Oui."

 

La colère de Voldemort piqua le front d'Arès. Ce n'était pas désagréable, comme sensation. Juste un peu étrange. Arès ferma le lien et remit tous ses boucliers d'Occlumancie en place - il y avait des choses que Voldemort ne devait pas savoir, qui ne le regardaient pas.

 

 "Pourquoi ?" demanda Arès. "Comment Dimitri peut-il être votre fils ? Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il jamais dit ?"

 

"Est-ce que cela a tant d'importance que ça ? Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, il t'admire énormément. Peut-être qu'il essayait de te cacher ces choses car il voulait que tu le considères pour ce qu'il est réellement, pas comme le fils d'un ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres."

 

Arès se crispa. Le vieil homme était étrangement posé - à sa place, il se serait débattu, se serait énervé, aurait nourri une colère froide envers son "ravisseur". Tout mais pas ce détachement calme, comme s'il savait très bien que c'était la fin pour lui et l'acceptait sans rechigner. Et ses paroles le touchaient à un endroit où il n'avait jamais eu mal, quelque part dans la poitrine. Il savait que Grindelwald disait vrai. Au fond de lui, il était conscient que Dimitri l'aimait véritablement, d'un amour que jamais Arès ne pourrait lui retourner. Krol avait toujours été obsédé par lui ; Arès avait toujours voulu se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une attirance physique. Mais la vérité était tout autre. Le jeune blond était toujours jaloux de Lyra et de ses autres amis et reprochait à Arès sa proximité avec sa meilleure amie. C'était toujours lui qui venait le chercher et pas l'inverse. C'était lui qui l'avait encouragé à chercher sa propre voie.

 

Mais Arès avait fait son choix. Entre Dimitri et Voldemort, il avait choisi le Seigneur des Ténèbres colérique et violent. Il préférait tourner le dos à la facilité - et à une personne qu'il avait déjà dans sa poche - pour tenter d'aller beaucoup plus loin. Seul le futur choisira de lui donner tort ou raison.

 

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une longue silhouette élégante, Dimitri tenu captif dans son emprise. Lord Voldemort posa ses yeux alternativement sur Arès, puis sur Grindelwald qui commençait à prendre une teinte violacée. Arès sentit un mélange de satisfaction et de méfiance envers lui chez Voldemort, mais l'instant n'était pas aux questions. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était excité, cela se voyait à sa magie qui crépitait dans l'air autour de lui. Arès eut un frisson de plaisir. Il regarda Voldemort agiter sa baguette et Dimitri vint s'écraser sur le sol de pierre aux pieds de son père, les mains et les poings liés magiquement. Son visage était déformé par la rage alors qu'il fixait sans se détourner le mage noir aux yeux rouges.

 

"Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Voldemort" commença Grindelwald. "Je savais que tu allais venir. Je sais ce que tu cherches mais tu ne l'auras pas. Je ne te dirai rien."

 

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid qui fit se dresser les cheveux d'Arès. "Tu ne me diras rien ? Sache, Grindelwald, qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Je sais déjà TOUT !"

 

Dimitri roula des yeux. A ce moment, Arès n'avait pas besoin d'un lien mental avec lui pour sentir sa rage folle ; la magie du blond tournoyait furieusement autour de lui. Arès réalisa à quel point il était puissant. A n'en pas douter, Dimitri serait un adversaire de poids.

 

"Que crois-tu savoir ?" continua Grindelwald, un large sourire au visage. "Même si tu sais où est la Baguette, tu ne sais pas comment elle fonctionne. Et tu ne l'auras jamais, j'en suis certain."

 

"Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !" fulmina Voldemort. "Je sais que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a, mais je sais que tu en es encore le maître, puisqu'il n'a pas voulu mener votre duel à sa fin. Pour l'obtenir, il faut donc d'abord que je te tue."

 

Les yeux de Dimitri s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'ils semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. Arès n'était pas étonné, il avait déjà atteint ces conclusions de son côté depuis bien longtemps.

 

Grindelwald ouvrit la bouche… et rit. Il rit à gorge déployée, autant qu'il le pouvait avec la magie d'Arès qui se resserrait autour de lui. "Tu es encore ignorant des choses importantes. La mort ne fait pas tout, ce n'est qu'une étape comme une autre de la vie…" En disant cette dernière phrase, il jeta un coup d'œil de connivence à Dimitri qui sembla se détendre quelque peu. Vraisemblablement, il voulait faire accepter sa mort imminente à son fils. Arès se sentit comme un voyeur à surprendre leur intimité de cette manière.

 

Voldemort renifla de dégoût. "On croirait entendre ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Aussi étrange à dire, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié." Grindelwald fit de nouveau un large sourire mais ne pipa mot. "Ça ne va pas m'empêcher de te tuer. _Avada Kedavra_ !"

 

La mort de Grindelwald fut aussi soudaine qu'elle fut discrète. En un éclair de lumière verte, ses yeux clairs et rieurs, rappelant ceux de son fils, s'éteignirent et sa tête retomba sur le côté, contre la magie d'Arès. Ce dernier relâcha doucement sa prise et le corps inanimé du mage noir s'écroula au sol comme une marionnette abandonnée par son marionnettiste.

 

Dimitri hurla quelque chose en se débattant contre ses liens, sortant Arès de sa contemplation.

 

"Fumier ! Je vais te tuer !"

 

Voldemort se tourna vers le jeune sorcier qui s'énervait en vain, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. "Que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre moi ? Il me semble que je t'ai déjà montré à quel point tu étais impuissant mais on dirait que tu en réclames encore. Veux-tu que je te libère pour te donner une nouvelle chance ? Ou préfères-tu que je te tue ici et maintenant avant de te ridiculiser encore plus ?"

 

"Je vais t'écraser ! Je le jure, Voldemort ! Je serai celui qui te détruira !"

 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un nouveau rire froid et aigu. Il se tourna vers Arès qui observait silencieusement la scène. "Qu'en penses-tu, Arès ? Que ferais-tu à ma place ?"

 

Arès mit quelques temps à réagir, étonné par une telle preuve de considération. Voldemort lui demandait son avis… Soit il estimait réellement Arès, soit, au contraire, il faisait semblant de s'intéresser à lui pour lui faire croire qu'il le considérait vraiment comme son allié.

 

"Penses-tu que je devrais le laisser m'affronter et mourir debout, ou préfères-tu que je le tue sans autre forme de procès ?"

 

Dimitri sembla se calmer dans sa rage alors qu'il regardait alternativement Voldemort et Arès et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Arès se demanda ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond à ce moment. Après tout, il venait de trahir Dimitri, d'une façon bien plus atroce que celui-ci venait de le trahir.

 

Il chassa ses pensées alors qu'il riva son regard à celui, incandescent, du mage noir. "Laisse-le partir" lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

 

Il entendit Dimitri aspirer de l'air. "Pardon ?" s'étonna Voldemort.

 

"Laisse-le partir vivant. Tu ne peux pas le tuer, pas comme ça. Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, c'était mon allié. Je ne peux pas cautionner sa mort."

 

"Est-ce une trahison ?" siffla Voldemort.

 

"Non, au contraire. Je viens de trahir un de mes alliés, je ne peux pas en plus autoriser son exécution. Sinon, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, être alliés ?"

 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire en coin qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. "Je vois. Tu veux que je le laisse en vie pour me prouver que tu estimes tes alliés au point de les respecter même après les avoir trahis ? Tu as une étrange façon de penser, Arès."

 

"Il n'y a pas que ça" énonça calmement le jeune Black. "Il est actuellement le leader des mages noirs de l'Europe continentale. Si tu le tues comme ça, il passera pour un martyr et tu te feras des ennemis. Tuer un Grindelwald d'un coup est déjà suffisant, tu les as déjà considérablement affaiblis et tu leur as montré ta supériorité. Et épargner son fils est un moyen de l'humilier, puisque tu l'as jugé trop faible pour avoir à l'éliminer."

 

Voldemort resta silencieux alors qu'il abaissait lentement sa baguette, toujours tourné vers Arès. Quelque chose d'inédit brillait dans ses prunelles rouges. Puis il se détourna pour regarder Dimitri, bientôt imité par Arès.

 

Le blond sembla avoir oublié sa colère. Il fixait son ex-allié et son visage avait la pâleur d'un cadavre. Il semblait pétrifié.

 

A ce moment, les bruits de lutte se rapprochèrent. Arès put distinguer des gens qui criaient en allemand.

 

"L'armée allemande est arrivée en renfort" remarqua Voldemort. "Il semble que nous devons partir, Arès." Ce dernier hocha la tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers Dimitri, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. "Je vais te laisser survivre pour l'instant. Rappelle-toi que c'est moi qui ait tué Grindelwald. Rappelle-toi ton humiliation d'aujourd'hui et ton impuissance. Haïs-moi, deviens plus fort, ne pense qu'à te venger, je t'attendrais pour te finir pour de bon, apprenti sorcier."

 

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Voldemort saisit Arès et les fit transplaner vers son quartier général. La dernière chose qu'entendit Arès fut le hurlement déchirant de Dimitri.

 

 

-OoO-

 

Voldemort prit rapidement congé d'Arès - il avait encore des Mangemorts à Nurmengard. Avant de partir, il lui révéla que son quartier général était en réalité le château Serpentard qu'il avait retrouvé en ruine et remis en état. Il invita Arès à venir le voir quand bon lui semblait pour échanger des informations maintenant qu'il pouvait transplaner directement au château.

 

Le jeune sorcier rejoignit ensuite Durmstrang. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ; personne n'était au courant de l'attaque de Nurmengard. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'aller visiter son père.

 

"Tu aurais pu me dire que Krol était en réalité un Grindelwald !" s'indigna Arès dès qu'il pénétra dans les appartements de son père.

 

Lennart et lui étaient visiblement en train d'avoir une discussion sérieuse. _Ah, ça tombe bien, je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups !_

 

"Et vous ! Vous le saviez aussi, c'est obligé. Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ?" poursuivit Arès en regardant Lennart d'un air menaçant alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur en croisant les bras.

 

Regulus s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je viens d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé à Nurmengard. Je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu étais au courant."

 

Arès était resté fixé sur Lennart. "C'est vous qui lui avez dit ?" Il claqua de la langue d'un air réprobateur. "Vous parlez beaucoup."

 

Le professeur de Magie Noire pâlit. Comme à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas en seul à seul avec Arès, il essayait de le traiter normalement… mais son malaise était si visible qu'il échouait lamentablement.

 

"Calme-toi" le pria Regulus. "Tu as sauvé la vie de Dimitri, c'est l'essentiel, non ?"

 

Arès ricana sombrement. "Dimitri Krol ? Ou plutôt, Dimitri Grindelwald ? C'est mon ennemi ! Il a été épargné uniquement pour des raisons tactiques."

 

"Ce n'est pas juste un changement de nom qui doit te faire changer de façon de penser, ça reste la même personne" raisonna Regulus.

 

"Peut-être, mais à présent c'est mon ennemi. Entre lui et Voldemort, j'ai choisi Voldemort. Et il n'y a de la place que pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres à la fois. Je soutiendrai Voldemort jusqu'au bout."

 

Il vit du coin de l'œil Lennart baisser les yeux. Quelque chose lui déplaisait. Pensait-il qu'Arès allait aller contre la volonté des Néphilims en aidant Voldemort ? Soit. Arès n'était au courant de rien, de toute façon. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait travailler avec l'Aube Dorée s'il ne connaissait pas leur but. Il avait beau être la réincarnation de Gilgamesh et avoir, supposément, un rôle central dans l'organisation, pour l'instant il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

 

Au dîner, tout le monde chuchotait. Une étrange rumeur circulait selon laquelle Grindelwald avait été assassiné par Voldemort et celui-ci comptait conquérir l'Europe entière dans l'année. Arès avait envie de rire de ces fabulations. Voldemort devait d'abord s'occuper des îles britanniques et ça prendrait certainement plus d'un an. En revanche, la nouvelle qui fut annoncée juste après le repas le fit moins rire.

 

"Je dois vous annoncer une bien triste nouvelle" déclara le professeur Rasmussen lorsque toute l'attention fut sur lui. "Une grave maladie s'est emparée du directeur Karkaroff et elle va lui prendre toute son énergie. Il a pris la décision de prendre sa retraite dès maintenant afin d'assurer sa convalescence. A compter de ce jour, en tant qu'ancien directeur adjoint, je remplirai les fonctions de directeur de l'institut. Le professeur Lennart a été choisi pour pouvoir le poste de directeur adjoint. Pendant les prochains jours sera décidé…"

 

Arès rencontra le regard de son père et comprit que Karkaroff n'était sans doute pas malade - Voldemort avait dû l'exécuter pour sa trahison.

 

Le lendemain, la nouvelle de ce qui s'était passé à Durmstrang parut dans les journaux sorciers de l'Europe entière. Les journalistes avouaient tous en savoir très peu sur les faits, notamment ils ne rapportèrent pas la présence d'Arès ni de Dimitri. En revanche, ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que Voldemort avait tué Grindelwald pendant que ses Mangemorts affrontaient les gardes de la prison. Les pertes étaient minimes du côté du Ministère allemand outre celle de leur célèbre détenu, le but véritable de l'opération de Voldemort.

 

Il naquît à Durmstrang un climat d'inquiétude. Après tout, c'était l'ancienne école de Grindelwald et beaucoup d'élèves avaient de la famille qui l'avait servi en ses beaux jours. L'absence de Dimitri et d'Aleksandr, son bras droit, passa inaperçue avec ces conditions extraordinaires. Arès supposa qu'il ne comptait pas revenir à Durmstrang l'année suivante.

 

Dans le doute, il réunit l'Elite le soir même et leur avoua qu'il était allié avec Voldemort, qui était réellement Dimitri et qu'il était à présent leur ennemi. Lyra fronça les sourcils à cette dernière révélation. Elle vint le voir après coup pour lui demander pourquoi un tel revirement d'opinion. Contrairement à son père, elle comprit l'importance de l'alliance avec Voldemort. Elle ne fit pas de commentaires mais Arès devina que quelque chose la dérangeait.

 

Finalement, l'année scolaire se termina. Arès reçut ses résultats qui étaient exceptionnels, ce qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il se sépara de ses amis après une dernière poignée de main ou une dernière étreinte, la tête ailleurs. Il se demandait ce que lui réservait le futur entre Voldemort et l'Aube Dorée dont il ne savait encore rien. Encore une fois, il jonglait avec le feu.

 

-OoO-

 

 

"Arès !" appela Regulus à travers la porte sa chambre. "Lyra est arrivée par voie de Cheminette, elle t'attend dans le salon !"

 

Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était en vacances et déjà Arès mettait son temps à profit. Il était allé chercher des livres sur la naissance de la magie à la bibliothèque pour les étudier, en espérant trouver plus de renseignements sur les Néphilims, Kismet refusant de lui en dire plus. Il avait déjà bien entamé la pile de livre et sa recherche restait infructueuse jusqu'à l'arrivée impromptue de Lyra.

 

"Salut" l'accueillit Arès avec un grand sourire.

 

Son amie était surexcitée. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se mit à trépigner. "Il faut qu'on parle, seuls à seuls" l'informa-t-elle. Elle tenait fermement un gros livre très ancien sous son bras. Arès savait que pour que son amie soit dans cet état, c'était très important. 

 

Ils se rendirent sans attendre dans une salle isolée du foyer d'Odin. Cet été, aucun des élèves du foyer n'était resté à Durmstrang. Ils étaient sûrs d'être tranquille. Elle ferma pourtant la porte derrière eux et appliqua des charmes de surveillance et des sorts de silence.

 

"Wow, que se passe-t-il ?" s'étonna Arès.

 

"Tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que je chercher un truc ? Je viens de le retrouver. En fait, c'était dans le coffre-fort de mon manoir. Mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-oncle était un passionné de livres, j'ai toujours adoré lire ces vieux livres étranges et…" elle lui montra la couverture du volume qu'elle tenait précieusement, "là-dedans il y a quelque chose pour toi."

 

 _La Magie sumérienne_ , lut Arès en latin. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement pour ne pas déchirer les pages rendues fragiles par les années, et lui pointa un paragraphe du bout du doigt.

 

_"Les grands sorciers millénaires,_

_Fils de dieux et d'humaines,_

_Objets de tant de haine,_

_Sortiront de l'astre solaire._

_Néphilims cherchant ce qu'Hylil dévoile,_

_La vérité, l'Aube Dorée,_

_Guidés par la plus brillante des étoiles_

_Pour réunifier le monde déchiré_

_Et vivre enfin pour l'éternité."_

 

 

Arès relut plusieurs fois de suite le paragraphe, croyant rêver. Ça ne faisait pas de doute, le livre mentionnait directement les Néphilims !

 

"Qu'est-ce que ce bouquin ?" demanda-t-il en parcourant du regard les paragraphes précédents et suivants - qui n'avaient aucun rapport.

 

"C'est un recueil de textes sur la magie sumérienne récupérés par les sorciers Amorrites quand ils ont envahi Ur, la capitale. Ça a été retranscrit en grec, puis en latin. Ce ne sont que des fragments, mais déjà je pensais bien que ça t'intéresserait…"

 

"Et comment ! Merci d'avoir pensé à moi" la remercia Arès. "Mais c'est assez obscur quand même…"

 

"Je t'ai dit que c'est un fragment… après, je pense que c'est assez simple, non ?"

 

"Les grands sorciers… gnagna… fils de dieux, ça doit désigner les Néphilims. Mais comment ça, sortiront de l'astre solaire ? Ils sont censés être dans le royaume des dieux, m'a dit Kismet. Il n'a pas parlé de soleil."

 

"Imagine deux secondes que c'est une métaphore pour parler du royaume des dieux. La suite parle de leur but, c'est ce qui t'intéressait, non ?"

 

"Quand est-ce que ça a été écrit ?" l'interrogea Arès.

 

"Au troisième millénaire avant J.-C., juste après la chute de l'empire sumérien. Peut-être que ce n'est plus d'actualité mais en tout cas c'est la seule piste qu'on ait."

 

"Et c'est la seule preuve tangible que les Néphilims ont peut-être existé. A moins que 'Néphilim' ne soit une métaphore pour désigner autre chose."

 

"Ne fais pas ton délicat" répliqua Lyra. "Faisons comme si. Je disais donc, ça parle de leur but, qui est de chercher la vérité, connectée au terme 'd'Aube Dorée' avec des majuscules. Comme l'organisation."

 

Arès se mordit les lèvres. Il sentait l'enthousiasme de Lyra mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur la réserve.

 

Son amie poursuivit sur sa lancée. "Guidés par la plus brillante des étoiles… je pense que c'est une paraphrase de 'la vérité' pour montrer à quel point c'est leur idéal absolu. Et là, le gros morceau : vivre enfin dans l'éternité. Tu te rends compte !" Arès haussa les épaules. "Leur but, c'est ça ! Devenir immortels !"

 

"Ils sont déjà immortels" objecta-t-il.

 

"De la façon dont c'est formulé, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait les menacer et contre lequel ils essayent de lutter en cherchant la vérité ?"

 

"Ça n'a aucun sens" répondit-il. "Quelle vérité, d'abord ? Et tu omets plein de passages. Par exemple, l'avant-dernière ligne. 'Pour réunifier le monde déchiré' ? Ça ne correspondrait à rien pour eux. Par contre, tu me disais tout l'heure que ça a été écrit juste après que les Amorrites aient conquis l'empire sumérien, quand ils ont retrouvés leurs textes. Et si tout était écrit en métaphores et en double-sens ? Et si ça parlait simplement des  sumériens et de leur volonté de refonder leur patrie ? Ils parleraient d'eux comme des Néphilims car ils voudraient légitimer leur volonté de vivre en se proclamant créés par les dieux. Ils sont 'objets de tant de haine' car ils sont envahis. Ils sont guidés par la plus brillante des étoiles - ça c'est un thème récurrent dans les mythes Moldus. Et ils cherchent à obtenir l'immortalité pour leur empire. Tu vois ? Je pense que tu as été trop enthousiaste sur ce coup-là."

 

Ils restèrent silencieux un temps. Lyra semblait perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'Arès relut le passage pour la centième fois.

 

Il reprit finalement la parole. "Et il y a autre chose qui me dérange. C'est censé être un recueil de textes sur la magie, non ? Le paragraphe d'avant parle de potions et d'herbes rares - d'ailleurs celle-ci n'a même pas été traduite du sumérien. Elle ne devait même plus exister à l'époque de la traduction vers le grec. Et celui d'après parle de la couleur de la magie et il est assez évasif, mais ça parle de magie quand même. Mais ce passage sur les soi-disant Néphilims ne ressemble en rien à un texte magique. En réalité, on dirait plutôt un mythe Moldu."

 

"C'est ce qui m'avait attirée quand j'étais enfant" expliqua Lyra. "Ça a été une de mes premières lectures en latin et je trouvais la plupart des textes ennuyeux, sauf celui-là. On dirait une histoire."

 

"Une histoire" soupira Arès. "Et si c'était seulement ça, une histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants ?"

 

Lyra s'appuya sur la table, visiblement déçue. "Je suis désolée, Arès, je pensais vraiment pouvoir t'aider."

 

"Ce n'est rien" la rassura-t-il.

 

Ils discutèrent d'autre chose pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Lyra se rappelle que sa mère l'attendait pour aller quelque part. Alors qu'elle faisait ses adieux à Arès, il lui demanda s'il pouvait lui emprunter le livre, qui était quand même une piste de recherche. Elle accepta en lui faisant promettre d'en prendre soin comme de sa vie.

 

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention" jura-t-il.

 

Quand elle quitta la pièce, il se laissa retomber en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise et poussa un long soupir. Il essaya de demander de l'aide à Kismet mais celui-ci refusa, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas à le protéger pour l'instant, ce qui contribua à énerver Arès.

 

Il se dit finalement que si le Mushussu refusait de parler, peut-être était-ce parce que le texte dévoilait vraiment quelque chose sur les Néphilims ? Il se força à relire les quelques lignes et un mot attira son attention, un mot qu'il n'avait presque pas regardé car concentré sur le terme 'Néphilims'.

 

Hylil. Ça devait être un nom. Arès ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant, mais il sonnait d'une façon agréable à ses oreilles. Ça ne ressemblait pas à du sumérien, qu'Arès connaissait très peu. C'était peut-être de l'hébreu… une langue qui ne fut inventée que plus tard. Etrange. Pourquoi les traducteurs grecs ou latins auraient retranscrit un nom en allant chercher dans une autre langue ? Il laissa tomber cette pensée. De toute façon il ne s'y connaissait pas assez en langues antiques du Proche-Orient pour émettre de véritables hypothèses.

 

Dans le texte, ce Hylil dévoile quelque chose aux Néphilims… Néphilims qui suivent la plus brillante des étoiles… Et si l'étoile était Hylil ? Si c'était un nom d'étoile ? Arès sourit. Voilà qui semblait être une bonne idée.

 

Il restait les passages mystérieux… Pourquoi les Néphilims étaient-ils haïs ? Et pourquoi tant de termes célestes ? Etoile, astre solaire… Pourquoi l'Aube Dorée était citée en lettres majuscules ? Il devait s'agir d'un nom propre parlant d'un objet ou de quelque chose de ce genre.

 

Et enfin, le soi-disant but des Néphilims dans le texte, ce pourquoi ils cherchaient la vérité. Réunifier le monde déchiré et vivre enfin pour l'éternité ? Arès se rappela de l'hypothèse de Lyra : si les Néphilims étaient en quête d'immortalité ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir aussi réunifier le monde déchiré ? Et pourquoi, comment est-il déchiré ?

 

Arès laissa retomber son front sur la table et souffla. Un mal de crâne commençait à s'installer, ce n'était pas bon signe. Il fallait mieux faire une pause, de toute façon il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir car tout se bousculait dans tous les sens dans sa tête.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

Les vacances étaient à peine commencées depuis une semaine et pour Arès tant de choses s'étaient déjà passées. Il avait reçu une lettre de Draco - codée. Le jeune Malfoy semblait enfin avoir mûri. A demi-mot, il lui apprenait qu'il était au courant pour le Tournoi et que lui aussi avait une mission. Arès n'était qu'à moitié content de savoir que Draco était Mangemort ou sur le point de le devenir… car cela voulait dire qu'il y aurait un fossé entre lui, un allié de Voldemort, et l'héritier Malfoy, un serviteur.

 

Puis il réunit le Sol Niger à Durmstrang. Pendant tout l'été il avait prévu d'assurer une séance d'entraînement par semaine afin de garder le contact avec sa future armée, maintenant qu'il leur avait tous appris à transplaner. Les membres se retrouvèrent dans la bonne humeur et semblaient travailler avec une ardeur renouvelée due aux vacances ; la différence avec les Mangemorts était frappante et Arès en était fier. Tous les Sol Niger étaient volontaires, fiers d'être là. Il y avait une ambiance de camaraderie mais restaient disciplinés. Ils ne tremblaient peut-être pas de peur devant Arès mais entretenaient un respect calme et sincère. Il se jura que quoi qu'il arrive, même s'il avait l'intention de se servir d'eux dans le futur, de conserver cette fraîcheur qui ferait la différence en bataille, selon lui.

 

Il annonça la mission du Tournoi à son Elite qui approuva silencieusement. Ils avaient encore quatre mois pour se préparer, c'était amplement suffisant.

 

Le deuxième mardi des vacances il prit la route de l'Angleterre pour visiter Sirius. Son parrain et oncle le reçut dans une des maisons des Black - une résidence secondaire en Ecosse perdue au milieu de nulle part. Ce manoir à l'apparence délabrée était presque en ruines mais pourtant Arès pouvait y lire l'ancienne gloire et toute puissance de sa famille adoptive. Après avoir fait le tour de la propriété en échangeant des banalités, ils s'installèrent sous un très vieil arbre qui menaçait de tomber sur la maison. Un elfe de maison vient leur apporter le thé alors qu'ils faisaient apparaître des fauteuils.

 

Arès observa Sirius du coin de l'œil en sirotant son thé vert du Tibet, son préféré. Son oncle avait changé ces derniers mois. Il semblait enfin plus posé. Fini les mimiques exagérées, les plaisanteries d'ado. Maintenant il était sérieux. Sa mélancolie était toujours là, discrète, insidieuse. Mais il vivait dans le présent. Il semblait avoir trouvé ce pour quoi il devait se battre.

 

"Harry Potter, hein ? On peut dire que tu m'as caché beaucoup de choses !"

 

"J'étais obligé, et tu dois t'en douter. Je me suis retrouvé à Durmstrang, il n'était pas question de continuer à vivre sous ce nom sinon je n'aurais pas tenu une année."

 

"Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas très bien compris comment…"

 

"C'est une longue histoire" le coupa Arès. "En réalité, c'est de ma faute. Des espions Mangemorts me surveillaient et ont jugé que j'étais un mage noir, alors ils ont proposé ma candidature à Durmstrang qui a accepté et qui m'a contacté avant Dumbledore." Arès n'en dit pas plus. Il fallait mieux qu'il garde certaines cartes dans sa poche, notamment le fait que Lucius l'ait entendu parler Fourchelang.

 

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Ils ont jugés que… oh, j'imagine que ça se comprend. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Dumbledore n'était pas en contact avec toi. Tu veux dire que tu ne savais même pas qui il était ?"

 

"Je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier" expliqua calmement Arès. Il lui raconta alors la vie chez les Dursley, puis la venue de Lennart, sa rencontre avec Regulus et le contrat. Sirius resta silencieux un moment.

 

"Si je comprends bien" conclut-il finalement, "tout ce qui se passe depuis quelques années, ton absence, ma découverte de l'Aub… des Néphilims, tout ça c'est parce que Lennart est venu avant Dumbledore ?"

 

"Plus ou moins" acquiesça Arès. "Mais je crois que de toute façon j'aurai fini par devenir un mage noir, ma magie est comme ça, elle ne peut pas changer."

 

Un silence inconfortable s'étira alors que Sirius prit conscience que cette remarque lui était directement adressée. Arès reposa sa tasse sur le plateau laissé par l'elfe et attaqua le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. "C'est ce qui t'es arrivé avec l'Aube Dorée. Mais dis-moi, Sirius, pourquoi te bats-tu pour la cause des Néphilims ?"

 

Son oncle sembla surpris par sa question. Il tritura sa tasse en porcelaine entre ses mains, agité. Cela semblait être un sujet source de stress pour lui. Il expira. "C'est un peu délicat à dire, tu sais, tu as l'air d'en savoir déjà beaucoup…"

 

"J'ai Tyrfing."

 

"De quoi ?"

 

"Mon épée" répéta Arès. "Tyrfing."

 

Sirius cligna des yeux. Son visage affichait une expression d'incompréhension totale. ' _Bon, eh bien, on dirait que lui en sait moins que Lennart…'_

 

"Bref, continue" soupira Arès. Il pouvait en déduire que Sirius avait un rôle moins important que Lennart. Ou alors que les Néphilims ne l'avaient pas informé sur l'épée magique car il n'était pas à Durmstrang.

 

"Les Néphilims, bah… Ils m'ont expliqué des choses qui font que… tu vois… Je sais des trucs qui font que, bah, la guerre, et tout… enfin bref!"

 

Arès haussa un sourcil. Pour être confus, c'était confus.

 

"Je ne peux pas parler" répondit Sirius. "Il y a le sce-, enfin, il y a un enchantement."

 

"Ah" constata Arès. "D'accord. Et que sais-tu sur Gilgamesh ?" Sirius haussa les épaules. De nouveau, son filleul put clairement lire qu'il était honnête. "Et Hylil ?" Même réaction. Arès, déçu, allait abandonner le sujet quand soudain…

 

"Ah, ça me revient !" s'exclama Sirius. "A un moment, ils ont dit un truc à propos d'une épée qui s'appelerait Tyrmich, ou Fystring -"

 

"Tyrfing ?" proposa Arès.

 

"Oui, c'est ça. Que Tyrfing avait été trouvée et que l'heure approchait."

 

"L'heure de quoi ?"

 

"L'heure de réaliser l'Au… de finir les projets."

 

Arès réfléchit à toute vitesse. Sirius avait failli dire "Aube Dorée". Ce n'était pas par hasard, il en était sûr. Et dans l'inscription sumérienne ça désignait…

 

"Ils vont trouver la vérité ? Ils vont devenir immortels ? C'est ça, non ? Les Néphilims ont trouvé un moyen de réunifier le monde ?"

 

Sirius le regarda d'un air étrange. "C'est quoi ces histoires ? Et d'abord, pourquoi as-tu cette épée ? Tu l'as volée ?!"

 

"Oh, non" fit négligemment Arès, pour écarter les soupçons de son oncle. "Elle traînait par-là, c'est tout."

 

Au final, ce fut une après-midi infructueuse pour Arès. La seule chose qu'il avait apprise était que tout le monde n'était pas à égalité dans l'Aube Dorée - et Lennart semblait rudement bien placé.

 

Comme il était en Ecosse, il se décida à faire un détour par le château Serpentard. Il rabattit son capuchon sur son visage, transplana et se retrouva directement dans la salle du trône. Il leva les yeux au ciel à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui : Voldemort, assis là-haut sur son estrade, image même du pouvoir et d'une sombre débauche, se tenait appuyé sur un des accoudoirs, ses doigts fins jouant avec une mèche courte, et ses jambes étaient nonchalamment croisées ; un Mangemort était agenouillé devant lui et lui faisait un rapport qu'il ne semblait écouter que d'une manière distraite ; dans la salle tout autour, d'autres Mangemorts attendaient leur tour.

 

L'arrivée d'Arès ne fut pas immédiatement remarquée. Il eut le temps de s'approcher un peu avant que les Mangemorts immobiles ne l'aperçoivent. Aussitôt ils se tendirent mais il continua à avancer vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans hésitation. Pour finir, il vint juste derrière le Mangemort agenouillé qui se tendit à son tour mais poursuivit son récit.

 

"… et les trois autres ont été soumis à l'Imperium bien qu'ils n'aient pas l'air d'être utile à votre cause, my Lord. Le reste de la situation a été pris en charge par le deuxième groupe et nous avons assuré la surveillance en retrait car -"

 

"Suffit" fit simplement Voldemort et le Mangemort se figea. "J'entendrai la suite plus tard. Veuillez nous laisser."

 

C'était le genre de choses qui énervait Arès : à chaque fois le Lord daignait à peine le regarder et se contentait de détecter sa présence par sa seule aura magique. Les Mangemorts se retirèrent précipitamment, non sans lancer des regards curieux en direction d'Arès - qui se fit apparaître un fauteuil aux côtés de Voldemort dès qu'ils furent partis. Il s'installa sans gêne et lui lança un regard de défi, qui fut ignoré.

 

"Tu en as mis du temps à venir" remarqua Voldemort avec dédain.

 

"Pardon ?" s'étouffa Arès. "Deux semaines, c'est tout. Et encore, c'est toi qui m'avait jeté dehors après Nurmengard."

 

Il regrettait d'être venu. En fait, il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi ça lui avait semblé être une bonne idée.

 

"Parlons-en, de Nurmengard" siffla son interlocuteur. "Pourquoi étais-tu là-bas ? Tu semblais bien impliqué avec son rejeton."

 

"Je l'étais" expliqua-t-il calmement. "J'étais son allié et il m'a demandé de l'aide. Quand j'ai su que c'était toi qui attaquais, et en plus qu'il m'avait caché qu'il était carrément le fils de Grindelwald, j'ai décidé de t'aider toi et j'ai brisé l'alliance que j'avais avec lui. Ça me semble clair."

 

"C'est pour ça que tu as pris sa défense."

 

"Oui ! Enfin, non. J'ai pris sa défense pour les raisons que je t'ai données !" rectifia Arès.

 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva le regard vers lui et le jeune sorcier se sentit sondé par les orbes incandescents. "Tu comptais me cacher que tu étais son amant ?"

 

Le jeune Black sentit ses joues s'empourprer. "Ça n'a aucun rapport."

 

"Si, ça en a un" dit Voldemort d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas. "Cela veut dire que tu es personnellement impliqué avec le fils de Grindelwald."

 

"Je ne le suis plus" fit remarquer Arès. "J'ai participé à l'assassinat de son père, crois-tu vraiment qu'il y encore quelque chose entre nous ?"

 

Voldemort se redressa. Il était bien plus impressionnant comme ça, mais il n'en avait pas peur pour autant. "Tu ne t'approcheras plus de lui" siffla-t-il.

 

"Je ne comptais pas le faire."

 

"Tu n'auras plus de liaisons sentimentales" cracha Voldemort. Surtout le dernier mot. Il l'avait craché comme il aurait craché du venin.

 

"…"

 

Il se déroula peut-être trois ou quatre secondes pendant lesquelles ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Arès grinça des dents. "Tu ne dirigeras pas ma vie privée."

 

"Et tu n'entretiendras plus de liaisons avec nos ennemis !"

 

"Mais cela va de soi !" s'exclama Arès. "En revanche, tu n'as pas à chercher à contrôler qui je choisis pour partager mon lit ou pas !"

 

Voldemort ne baissa pas le regard. "Soit. Du moment que ça ne soit pas un ennemi."

 

Arès leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Ça avait sonné comme une concession ! Voldemort avait du mal à le considérer réellement comme un allié. Bah, c'était comme tout, ça allait venir.

 

"Pour changer de sujet" fit habilement Arès, "comment ça s'est passé avec les allemands ?"

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Quelques heures plus tard et des discussions passionnées sur l'avancement de la guerre, ils s'étaient déplacés au bureau personnel de Voldemort et avaient poursuivi leurs débats sur comment mener cette guerre. Arès découvrit l'ampleur du génie de Voldemort en se rendant compte à quel point il avait infiltré l'Angleterre entière et de son côté il révéla avoir quelques jeunes mages noirs compétents prêt à le servir avec sérieux. Ils commençaient à émettre l'hypothèse où Arès s'occuperait d'un des pays d'Europe continentale pendant que Voldemort s'occupait de l'Angleterre et de Dumbledore, son principal obstacle.

 

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque Voldemort demanda à un elfe de maison de leur servir le dîner, qu'Arès accepta. Puis il accepta aussi un café. Puis ils se lancèrent dans une partie d'échec, suite logique et ludique de leurs discussions stratégiques. Au final, c'est au petit matin que Voldemort lui proposa ce qui aurait été impensable en début de journée.

 

"Tu vas devoir rester dormir au château, je te propose une suite à côté de mes appartements comme ça tu seras éloigné de mes Mangemorts…"

 

Et Arès accepta. Comme quoi, en une douzaine d'heures, on peut découvrir qu'il est possible d'avoir des discussions civilisées avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand il se glissa entre les draps de soie, dans sa suite immense et déserte, il se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait vraiment allié à Voldemort, et pas un simple serviteur de plus.

 

 

 


	20. Interlude - Être un Grindelwald

#  Dimitri avait toujours eu dix mille raisons de se croire supérieur aux autres.

 

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait été baigné par l'amour de sa mère, fille d'une famille de Sang-purs influente en Allemagne. Il avait des amis en grande quantité, on louait sans arrêt son intelligence et sa beauté. Une seule chose lui manquait alors : un père. Quand il était petit, il avait souvent demandé où il était. On ne lui a pas répondu avant ses huit ans.

 

Gellert Grindelwald, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et actuellement enfermé à Nurmengard, avait été la figure mystérieuse qui manquait à sa vie. Aussitôt, il adopta l'idée que son père était un criminel aux yeux de la loi, mais aussi un des mages noirs les plus réputés qui existât alors. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en personne car il n'était pas facile de justifier de la présence d'un enfant dans une prison si lugubre, fut-il son fils, mais durant trois ans il n'eut qu'une idée en tête : tout faire pour que ce père absent soit fier de lui quand il le rencontrerait enfin.

 

Dès cette période, il choisit de devenir à son tour un Seigneur des Ténèbres pour reprendre le flambeau et se venger de Dumbledore et tous les mages blancs. Il se mit à l'écart des autres enfants. Il n'avait plus de place pour les amis, désormais ils seraient soit ses alliés et serviteurs, soit des ennemis. Il se débrouilla pour avoir accès à des livres qui auraient fait pâlir plus d'un sorcier blanc et en quelques années prit une avance considérable par rapport à son âge.

 

Puis ce fut l'été de son admission à Durmstrang. Fin juillet, on le présenta à son père.

 

Il s'était préparé à tout mais pas à voir ce vieillard qui se comportait comme s'il avait vingt ans. Sur le coup, il fut surpris, mais également séduit. Les blagues sarcastiques de son père, ses yeux rieurs clairs comme les siens, ses mains fripées qui se serrèrent ce jour-là sur ses épaules, comme pour mieux apprécier Dimitri, il adora tout. Sa mère le complimenta sur son attitude : il avait été parfait. Un vrai petit adulte, dit-on autour de lui avec fierté. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui, à partir de ce moment, le quitta peu.

 

Les années passèrent. Il fit sa scolarité à Durmstrang avec brio, rencontrant de nouvelles recrues pour sa future armée, tâtant le terrain dans des pays d'Europe qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dans sa promotion, deux personnes changèrent sa vie. La première était Aleksandr Volkov, un jeune homme téméraire et froid comme la glace. Il avait des pouvoirs magiques anormaux qui ressemblaient vaguement à de la Nécromancie ; un accident de magie involontaire l'avait fait détruire sa maison et tuer son frère aîné, et depuis ses cheveux poussaient blancs comme la neige. Aleksandr fut relativement facile à conquérir et lui porta une loyauté sans faille.

 

En revanche, la deuxième personne fut infiniment plus compliquée à gérer. Arès Black, né Harry Potter. Un mystère à lui seul : doté d'une magie noire sans précédent, d'une beauté déroutante et d'une personnalité forte. Bien souvent Dimitri le contemplait de loin, en classe, sans oser aller lui parler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il brise la glace.

 

A cette même période, il commença à s'entraîner sous l'égide de son père. Il apprit des choses qui n'étaient même pas enseignées à Durmstrang. Il planifia une guerre avec lui.

 

Et il devint l'amant d'Arès Black. Il se maudissait pour avoir si peu de prise sur sa volonté. Face à lui, il perdait tous ses moyens. Il lui vouait secrètement une adoration presque égale à celle qu'il nourrissait envers son père. Mais ça ne marchait qu'à sens unique. Il sentait bien que l'autre Odin, face à lui, ne ressentait que des sentiments superficiels. Lui aurait donné sa vie pour Arès. En retour, il savait pertinemment qu'Arès n'hésiterait pas à le tuer s'il le fallait.

 

Il avait essayé de faire en sorte qu'il le regarde différemment - par Merlin, il lui avait donné tant ! Il avait essayé de cultiver du mystère autour de sa personne, ça n'avait marché qu'à moitié. Le jeune Black était intrigué par ses non-dits mais ne cherchait pas réellement à en savoir plus, par pudeur ou par arrogance. Car il ne manquait pas d'arrogance et de confiance en lui. En même temps, Dimitri ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher ; Arès était tellement hors du commun, tellement extraordinaire que son attitude était justifiée. Déjà il le regardait avec estime sans même savoir qui il était réellement - et le jeune allemand avait tout fait pour qu'il ne sache pas qu'il était un Grindelwald. Il voulait qu'Arès en vienne à le respecter pour ce qu'il était, pas pour quelque chose sur laquelle il n'avait pas d'emprise comme son origine.

 

Au début, il essaya de se voiler la face, de se dire que ça lui convenait ainsi, que le jeune brun aux yeux verts pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait et lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Mais plus le temps passa, lors de cette année, et plus sa situation s'empira. Pour lui, Arès s'embellissait de jour en jour alors qu'il prenait de la conviction et devenait un homme dans ce jeu de guerre. Ses traits s'affinèrent, se durcirent. Ses yeux exprimaient de plus en plus la volonté de réussir. Et Dimitri devint irrémédiablement jaloux. De ses amis, de son père, du professeur Lennart avec qui il semblait partager une forte complicité. Et plus particulièrement envers Voldemort. Quand il parlait de Voldemort, c'était avec respect et admiration. Quelque part, Dimitri reconnu la même admiration qu'il nourrissait envers Arès. Et ça le tuait à petit feu.

 

Le point d'orgue avait sans conteste été l'attaque de Nurmengard. Cela restera probablement dans son souvenir comme la pire chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé. En l'espace de quelques heures, il avait tout perdu.

 

Dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de l'attaque par des Mangemorts par un de ses fidèles en faction à Nurmengard, il s'empressa de chercher Arès dans toute l'école. Paniqué, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Seul le jeune Black pouvait l'aider, se disait-il. Il ne remarqua pas sa réticence, aveuglé par l'urgence du moment. Il la mit sur leur léger froid en raison de Poudlard et du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers - tous deux se cachaient trop de choses pour que soit sain. Il le fit transplaner avec lui à travers les charmes de protections qui étaient codés pour le laisser passer. Il l'amena face à ce père qu'il admirait tant. 

 

Sur le coup, il ressentit une énorme décharge émotionnelle alors qu'il se sentait comme mis à l'épreuve du feu : les deux personnes d'après lesquelles il avait vécu sa vie ces dernières années étaient enfin réunies. Que son père allait-il penser d'Arès ? Et inversement, qu'allait dire son amant devant un secret si énorme ? Mais le temps n'était pas à la réunion de famille et il fallait vite s'organiser. Il eut l'impression, en confiant son père à Arès, que celui-ci était différent de d'habitude - pourtant il lui avait souri et l'avait rassuré. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait.

 

Et il tomba nez à nez avec Lord Voldemort quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne put rien faire, le Lord noir le mit hors d'état de se battre immédiatement. Il voulait hurler de rage et de frustration mais sa propre fierté l'en empêchait alors qu'il était en compagnie de cet homme qui lui volait Arès et comptait visiblement lui voler aussi son père.

 

Il crut défaillir en constatant qu'Arès l'avait trahi, et pire, que Voldemort le traitait comme s'il était son égal. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant depuis combien de temps son amant avait-il réussi une telle prouesse, depuis combien de temps l'avait-il trahi et lui cachait-il ce fait ? Les tables tournèrent alors qu'il se retrouvait à la merci d'Arès, qui ne dit rien, ne fit rien pour empêcher l'irréparable.

_Avada Kedavra_. Quelle mort ironique pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres que de recevoir le maléfice fatal, celui-là même qu'il avait utilisé un nombre incalculable de fois sur ses ennemis et victimes ! Il avait beau rire et regarder la mort en face, ce n'en fut pas néanmoins un moment tragique pour Dimitri.

 

"La mort ne fait pas tout, ce n'est qu'une étape de la vie" avait dit Gellert avant de s'éteindre pour toujours. Ce qu'il avait oublié à ce moment était que la vie des autres, elle, continuait. Dimitri essuya une larme d'un geste rageur. Quelquefois il se faisait la réflexion qu'il aurait préféré mourir à Nurmengard plutôt que de survivre à son père. Plutôt que de survivre sans Arès.

 

Mais heureusement il avait encore des raisons de se battre, et la première était son bel amant aux yeux verts. Ce jour-là, il avait perçu quelque chose en lui qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir malgré tous les moments partagés et les nuits d'intimité. Il était persuadé, depuis ce jour où tout avait basculé, qu'il y avait une chance infime pour qu'Arès en vienne à l'aimer. C'était une maigre possibilité, mais elle existait et Dimitri ferait tout pour qu'elle se réalise un jour prochain.

 

Il y avait tous ces souvenirs qu'il chérissait tant… Arès, penché sur son jeu d'échec, un air de vierge effarouchée sur le visage. Arès, gagnant le tournoi de duel, rayonnant de pouvoir, magnifique alors qu'il terrassait ses adversaires (ce coup-là, Dimitri avait fait exprès de s'arranger pour que ce soit Arès qui participe au tournoi, juste pour mieux le regarder). Arès nu, drapé de beauté surnaturelle, qui se penchait sur lui.

 

Il voulait revivre ces moments dix mille fois. Il ne laisserait pas Arès s'éloigner pour tomber sous l'influence de Voldemort, qui devait profiter de lui en lui promettant monts et merveilles. Il avait encore dix mille choses à faire, et la première était de venger son père. La seconde serait de récupérer Arès.

 


	21. Le secret de l'immortalité

Arès ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre inconnue. Il lui fallut du temps pour se rappeler d'où il était.

Merlin ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait invité à dormir chez lui ! Il se gratta le crâne alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il avait encore fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation. Et surtout, il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire : s'enfuir discrètement par la cheminée la plus proche ou alors par la porte principale… Il était en train de fomenter un plan d'évasion quand un 'pop' sonore se fit entendre.

 

"Le Maître vous fait savoir que le petit déjeuner est servi, Monsieur" annonça un elfe de maison rabougri. "Monsieur devrait s'habiller en vitesse pour ne pas faire attendre le Maître."

 

"Ouais, ouais" grommela Arès d'une façon peu distinguée. "J'arrive."

 

L'elfe de maison décampa avec un nouveau 'pop' et le jeune sorcier se mit en quête de ses vêtements. Il constata qu'ils avaient été lavés et pliés soigneusement sur une chaise au pied de son lit. Il soupira. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être traité comme un hôte de marque. Il s'était encore moins attendu à prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Voldemort. Nouveau soupir.

 

La soirée de la veille avait été surprenante. Arès, à son grand étonnement, avait apprécié la compagnie du mage noir. En réalité, c'était la première fois qu'il passait vraiment du temps avec lui et il avait découvert l'homme qui se cachait derrière l'armée des Ténèbres.

 

Voldemort était un très intelligent. Son esprit était brillant et il avait le charisme d'un homme habitué à diriger d'autres hommes. Il savait s'amuser, bien qu'il se comportât toutefois comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était : méprisant sur les bords, froid à souhait et cynique. Il avait de la discussion et surtout, surtout, ce qui avait étonné Arès, il savait aussi écouter. Jusqu'à présent Arès avait eu des rapports très professionnels, et il faut l'avouer, un peu conflictuels. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se faire entendre et c'était un changement appréciable.

 

Il apporta la dernière touche à sa coiffure en liant ses cheveux sur sa nuque avec un ruban de soie noire puis sortit de sa suite. Aussitôt un nouvel elfe apparut qui le guida jusqu'à une imposante salle à manger.

 

Voldemort était attablé devant quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un festin qu'à un petit déjeuner. Il invita Arès à s'asseoir à proximité de lui. Ce dernier s'exécuta, qu'à moitié à l'aise.

 

Ni une, ni deux, il fut assailli par plusieurs elfes de maison qui insistèrent pour le servir de divers plats en des quantités astronomiques. Voldemort ne prêta pas attention. Ça devait être habituel pour lui. Puis quand Arès eut quatre assiettes pleines devant lui, il congédia les elfes.

 

"J'espère que tu as pu profiter à tes aises de l'hospitalité du château" commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à son invité. "En réalité, je souhaiterais que tu restes plusieurs jours afin que nous continuons à planifier la guerre. Il faut que je te mette au courant de plein de choses et je compte te présenter officiellement à quelques Mangemorts."

 

"Je croyais que tu voulais que je fasse mes preuves avant ça" fit remarquer Arès.

 

Le mage noir balaya son interrogation d'un geste de la main. "Avant de pouvoir prouver ta valeur, il faut que je t'en donne l'occasion." Il s'interrompit mais Arès put lire entre les lignes que c'était l'épisode de Nurmengard qui avait changé le regard de Voldemort à son égard.

 

"Parlons de ta petite armée personnelle" reprit Voldemort. "Quels âges ont-il et seront-ils prêts à se battre en juin ?"

 

"Ils ont entre seize et dix-neuf ans ; dix membres d'Elite qui ont déjà participé à une mission au Ministère de Paris pour la prophétie et qui s'en sont sortis à merveille et quarante-trois autres membres qui n'ont pas d'expérience à proprement parler mais qui sont entraînés à faire des duels et à participer à des stratégies de bataille." Arès fit une pause alors qu'il réfléchissait à la dernière partie de la question du Lord noir. "En ce qui concerne leur préparation… En juin, je pense que c'est faisable. A quoi penses-tu ?"

 

"Je veux attaquer Poudlard" déclara Voldemort.

 

Arès laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son porridge en un 'sploch' pas très appétissant. "Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Tu veux attaquer l'endroit où siège Dumbledore, le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix ?"

 

"Exactement" fit Voldemort, un petit sourire tordu au coin des lèvres. "Et c'est là que ta mission rentre en compte. Pendant l'année scolaire tu vas préparer le terrain pour que mes Mangemorts puissent entrer à Poudlard lors de la dernière tâche et attaquer. C'est à ce moment que le plus de mages blancs seront réunis, pour assister à la fin du Tournoi. Tu auras des personnes pour t'aider sur place, notamment le fils Malfoy. De ton côté, tu devras te débrouiller pour être désigné champion de Durmstrang, en trichant si nécessaire. Puis tu devras gagner le Tournoi."

 

"Je ne comprends pas" fit Arès. "En quoi gagner le Tournoi va-t-il changer quelque chose ? Je croyais qu'au contraire je serai plus libre et moins surveillé par Dumbledore si je n'étais pas moi-même champion."

 

Voldemort eut un rictus. "Justement. Dumbledore te surveillera, c'est pour ça que c'est une mission que je peux ne confier qu'à toi et à personne d'autre."

 

"Tu veux que j'attire l'attention de Dumbledore ?"

 

"Entre autres. Je veux que tu puisses agir pour préparer l'action du mois de juin tout en t'occupant de Dumbledore. Dès qu'il va réaliser l'ampleur de tes pouvoirs, en tout cas tout ce que tu lui montreras volontairement lors des tâches, il va chercher à s'approcher de toi et à t'acheter pour le camp de la Lumière, bien que tu sois un mage noir. Oui, il est comme ça. Il va falloir que tu joues son jeu. Il doit être persuadé que tu vas revenir dans le bon chemin, alors que par derrière tu vas planifier l'attaque de sa précieuse école."

 

"Mais… nous sommes d'accord, il ne doit pas savoir que je suis Harry Potter ?"

 

"Il le saura tôt ou tard" avança Voldemort. "A toi de bien jouer pour que lorsqu'il découvre ta véritable identité, il pense qu'il peut te gagner à sa cause malgré votre passé commun."

 

Arès ricana. "C'est impossible. J'ai essayé de le tuer et lui aussi. Il sait que jamais je ne rejoindrais l'Ordre du Phénix."

 

"A toi de le convaincre du contraire" insista Voldemort. "Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver. Le vieil fou est plein de bons sentiments, si tu le manipules correctement il tombera dans le panneau. Par contre," ajouta-t-il avec sérieux, "je te répète de te méfier de lui. Assure-toi que c'est toi qui mène la danse et pas lui. C'est un maître de la manipulation."

 

"Moi aussi" le rassura Arès, un sourire aux lèvres. N'empêche, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que Voldemort l'estime réellement. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais il avait réussi !

 

Voldemort leva un regard las vers lui. "Comme j'ai pu le constater. Mais fais attention. Tel que je te connais, tu pourrais bien te faire piéger en beauté. Et si ça arrive, je serais le premier à me payer ta tête."

 

Le jeune sorcier fit une mine boudeuse. "Et pour le reste de tes instructions ?" demanda-t-il.

 

"Je ne t'impose pas grand-chose" avoua le Lord noir. "A toi de faire en sorte que la mission soit réussie."

 

"C'est trop aimable" fit ironiquement le jeune sorcier. Ça ne s'annonçait pas être une partie de plaisir.

 

"Ah, et dernière chose" poursuivit Voldemort alors qu'il reposait ses couverts. "L'autre partie de la mission est d'importance égale. Il s'agit d'espionner ce qui se passe à Poudlard et en particulier les actions de Dumbledore. On m'a rapporté qu'il était souvent absent, je veux que tu le suives et que tu l'empêches de me nuire."

 

"Comment cela ?" demanda Arès, intrigué. "Que veux-tu que je l'empêche de faire exactement ?"

 

Voldemort fit une pause et fixa son regard dans celui de son allié, qui sentit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très grave et important. "Je soupçonne Dumbledore de chercher des artefacts magiques très importants que j'ai cachés aux quatre coins du pays."

 

"…" Arès fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, Voldemort lui cachait la vérité. "Et ?"

 

"Et il ne faut surtout pas, tu m'entends, surtout pas, qu'il les trouve."

 

Arès inspira en se massant l'arête du nez, cherchant à comprendre où le mage noir voulait en venir. "Que veux-tu exactement de moi ? Tu veux que je le suive partout et que dès qu'il fait mine de chercher quelque chose, je le distrais ?"

 

"Non, tu m'appelles, ça sera suffisant. Je vais te donner un objet qui nous permettra de communiquer. Suis-moi dans mon bureau."

 

La pièce n'avait pas bougé par rapport à la veille. D'innombrables dossiers étaient rangés dans une étagère. Des rayonnages contenaient des livres en quantité suffisante pour avoir de la lecture pour des années entières. Sur le vaste bureau recouvert d'un sous-main en cuir vernis, quelques rapports attendaient une signature et divers parchemins se battaient en duel.

 

”Il est hors de question qu'on se repose sur notre lien mental pendant que tu seras à Poudlard. Garde toujours ton Occlumancie la plus forte possible, ne prends surtout pas le risque de te faire surprendre par Dumbledore. Avec ça, je pense que ça sera suffisant."

 

Voldemort fourragea dans un tiroir et en sortit un miroir de poche.

 

"Un miroir à Double-Sens" observa Arès. Astucieux.

 

"Tu le garderas en permanence sur toi et si tu observes la moindre activité suspecte, tu l'utilises. Je ferai en sorte d'être joignable tout le temps."

 

Arès ne trouva rien à redire. La mission que lui avait donné le Seigneur des Ténèbres était monstrueusement difficile, mais ça, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait la difficulté. Ce qui le dérangeait, en revanche, était l'impression que Voldemort venait de lui confier un énorme secret.

 

Finalement, il accepta de rester quelques jours de plus. Voldemort lui fit de la place à son bureau et il participa à la paperasserie, discutant de temps à autres avec le Mage noir des sujets évoqués dans les rapports, rien de bien important.

 

Vers la fin de la journée, Voldemort convoqua à nouveau ses Mangemorts afin d'écouter de vive voix l'avancement de l'enquête sur le Ministère allemand - il s'agissait de la réunion qu'Arès avait interrompu la veille. Il y assista aux côtés du Lord noir, en cachant son visage et même si les pauvres sorciers semblaient s'interroger sur sa présence ils se comportèrent comme s'il n'était pas là. Ils avaient quand même un certain professionnalisme que le Sol Niger n'avait pas encore.

 

"Et quelle est la proportion de mages noirs au service de Grindelwald infiltrés dans le ministère ?"

 

"Enorme, my Lord" déclara le Mangemort à la tête de l'opération. "Selon nos estimations, près d'un sorcier sur six appartient à Grindelwald et plus les postes ont de responsabilités, plus ça se vérifie. Nous soupçonnons fortement le Premier secrétaire Ubach d'être à sa solde."

 

"Vous _soupçonnez_ ?" questionna le Lord d'une voix mielleuse. "Tu aurais pu vérifier ce que tu avances avant de venir me faire ton rapport, imbécile !" Le Mangemort trembla. "Et le ministre ?"

 

Il déglutit. "Il est clean."

 

"Bien" fit Voldemort. Il caressa sa baguette, le regard toujours fixé sur le Mangemort. "Et en ce qui concerne la deuxième partie de la mission… Avez-vous entendu parler du fils de Grindelwald ?"

 

"Pas encore, my Lord" poursuivit le Mangemort qui maîtrisait à la perfection son ton de voix ; il ne tremblait pas malgré sa peur. "Mais ils sont au courant de la mort de leur Maître et pourtant ils continuent à se placer dans le ministère."

 

"Tu estimes qu'ils sont au courant de son existence et qu'ils agissent pour lui ?"

 

"Oui, my Lord."

 

Le regard de Voldemort croisa celui d'Arès qui réfléchissait à toute allure. Ainsi Dimitri commençait à se placer sur l'échiquier. Il devait être déterminé à poursuivre ses ambitions.

 

"Vous pouvez disposer" annonça Voldemort. Les Mangemorts déguerpirent sans demander leur reste. Il se tourna vers Arès. "J'ai convoqué certains de mes serviteurs qui doivent connaître ton rang. Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. En attendant, je voudrais que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur les plans de Grindelwald à court et long terme."

 

"Tu vas être déçu, je n'ai pas grand-chose de concret." Arès rassembla les différents souvenirs dans sa tête. "Il m'a dit qu'il comptait prendre le Ministère allemand d'ici l'année prochaine ou celle d'après. Il disait avoir une centaine de sorciers sous ses ordres."

 

"Ça correspond plus ou moins aux rapports faits par mes Mangemorts. Continue."

 

"Son but est d'anéantir le plus possible de mages blancs influents afin de s'assurer la maîtrise du monde sorcier puis, une fois rendu à ce point, il veut révéler notre existence aux Moldus et les asservir aux sorciers." Voldemort tiqua. "Après il a prévu tout un plan pour contrôler le mélange du sang sorcier et du sang-mêlé, mais je n'en sais pas plus sur ses plans pour arriver à ces objectifs."

 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pianota sur l'accoudoir de son trône. A ce moment une poignée de Mangemorts transplana dans la salle. Leurs masques argentés indiquaient leur grade d'Elite, sauf pour deux d'entre eux. Il ne leur accorda aucune attention alors qu'il poursuivit sa discussion avec Arès en Fourchelang. :Il est un peu ambitieux, ce jeune premier: fit remarquer le mage noir. :Et il a copié la doctrine de son père, quel manque de style.:

 

:Il a l'air confiant: précisa le jeune Black. Aussitôt, leur auditoire sembla tendre l'oreille. Nombreux étaient les Mangemorts de l'Elite qui savaient qu'Harry Potter, alias Arès Black, était pour l'instant le seul Fourchelang connu en dehors de Voldemort.

 

:Il le sera moins quand il se rendra compte qu'il ne peut pas réaliser ses projets sans m'éliminer. Cela va sans dire, il est incapable de le faire.:

 

Arès ne répondit rien. Il se rappela le regard étincelant de rage de Dimi- de Grindelwald lorsque Voldemort l'avait provoqué et se dit que rien n'était sûr.

 

:Bien: conclut Voldemort. :J'ai rassemblé les Mangemorts qui doivent savoir que tu es mon allié et mon égal. Ils t'aideront lors de ta mission.:

 

:Tu me fais assez confiance pour ça ?: s'étonna Arès.

 

Voldemort eut un nouveau rictus. :Bien entendu, ils t'aideront mais te surveilleront aussi. Ils me feront des rapports directement, alors dans le pire des scénarios tu pourras me transmettre des messages par leur intermédiaire.:

 

:Ça n'arrivera pas: affirma-t-il.

 

:Hum-hum. Tu pourras aussi leur déléguer des tâches. Ne t'attends pas à des merveilles, j'ai beaucoup de soucis de productivité avec mes Mangemorts. Le mieux reste de tout faire soi-même.:

 

:Pauvre Seigneur des Ténèbres entouré d'incompétents: le plaignit Arès avec ironie.

 

:Ne parle pas trop vite, tu pourrais bien en faire partie.: Il s'adressa ensuite à l'assemblée. "Avancez-vous et enlevez vos masques."

 

Arès les détailla un à un. Il y avait l'ensemble de l'Elite : Mulciber, Rookwood, Yaxley, Selwyn, Macnair et bien sûr Lucius, Bellatrix, Barty Croupton, Rodolphus et Rabastan. D'autres Mangemorts qu'Arès ne s'attendait pas à voir là se tenaient un peu en retrait : Snape, un autre Mangemort qui faisait partie des Aurors britanniques et dont il avait oublié le nom, son père et Draco.

 

:Découvre ton visage: demanda Voldemort.

 

Arès s'exécuta sans discuter. Alors qu'il rejeta son capuchon en arrière, il croisa le regard de Regulus qui semblait surpris et vaguement inquiet. Il se rappela à ce moment qu'il ne l'avait pas tenu au courant sur ses actions et qu'il devait probablement l'avoir attendu toute la nuit à Durmstrang. Oh, soit. Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

 

Personne ne sembla surpris, dans l'assemblée, à part Snape, Draco et le Mangemort inconnu.

 

"Je vous présente mon **allié** ," l'emphase sur ce mot rendit la tête d'Arès toute légère, "Arès Black, né Harry Potter. Comme vous le savez tous, une prophétie avait prédit que seul Harry Potter avait le pouvoir de me tuer. En effet, il s'agit d'un sorcier puissant et sa magie était déjà tellement forte à ses un an que j'ai échoué à l'éliminer, menant à la situation que vous connaissez tous. Les mages blancs pensaient qu'Harry Potter était le parangon de la Lumière ; ils se sont tous bernés. Car il fait preuve très tôt d'une maitrise impressionnante de la magie noire sous sa forme la plus pure, et, de plus, comme vous avez pu le constater dans les dernières minutes, il parle Fourchelang. Vous pouvez être sûr de ma victoire, de notre victoire, car à présent nous avons Arès Black à nos côtés. Il n'y a plus personne qui ne peut me menacer à présent."

 

Il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune sorcier assis à ses côtés. Arès faisait mine de s'ennuyer profondément alors qu'en réalité il écoutait d'une oreille attentive ce petit discours. Il savait que Voldemort ne disait pas exactement ce qu'il pensait, qu'il essayait surtout de convaincre ses Mangemorts (avec Bellatrix, il y avait du travail), mais déjà, c'était intéressant de voir à quel point le Lord noir avait confiance en lui et en leur alliance. Ce n'était pas très raisonnable de sa part de montrer autant, au cas où Arès choisirait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Décidément, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était contradictoire.

 

"Désormais, vous le considérez comme mon égal" lâcha Voldemort.

 

Bellatrix avait une lueur furieuse dans le regard. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à une acceptation si calme de l'identité d'Arès par Voldemort. Son père eut un minuscule sourire, que son fils perçut comme de la fierté. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Les autres le regardaient avec respect, curiosité et, pour Snape et Draco, un franc étonnement. 

 

"Vous l'appellerez 'my Lord' et vous lui témoignerez autant de respect qu'à moi. Tout manquement à cette règle fera l'objet d'une punition au choix d'Arès, et je peux vous certifier qu'il ne manque pas d'imagination en ce qui concerne la cruauté." Il lui jeta un coup d'œil sadique. "De plus, la plupart d'entre vous seront sous ses ordres directs lors de l'année scolaire qui va suivre car sous prétexte du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers il sera à Poudlard. Severus, Draco, je compte tout particulièrement sur votre dévouement."

 

"Oui, Maître" répondirent-ils d'une voix monocorde. Draco semblait trépigner intérieurement mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour se comporter comme les amis qu'ils étaient.

 

"Severus, Draco et Dawlish, je vous rappellerai plus tard" les congédia Voldemort. Les trois désignés transplanèrent et quittèrent la Salle du Trône. "Regulus, approche et donne-moi ton masque."

 

Le chef de famille des Black s'avança d'un pas incertain. Arès se demanda quelles étaient les intentions du Lord noir qui se saisit du masque et le fit s'évanouir en fumée.

 

"Tu as été fourbe, Regulus. Tu m'as caché que tu avais adopté un enfant, et pire que tout, alors que tu savais que je recherchais Harry Potter, tu l'as caché sous ton toit délibérément, alors que tu étais le seul Mangemort qui pouvait me dire qui il était en raison des enchantements de votre contrat d'adoption." Voldemort claqua de la langue. "Tu mériterais une punition exemplaire. En revanche, mon allié ici présent est ton fils, et je ne tiens pas à me le mettre à dos. Alors plutôt que de te torturer longuement, je vais t'offrir les honneurs et la reconnaissance. Regulus Black, je te nomme membre de l'Elite des Mangemorts." Et il fit apparaître un masque étincelant qu'il lui tendit.

 

Arès grimaça intérieurement. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. En réalité, Voldemort venait plus ou moins de prendre son père pour otage.

 

"Quel beau signe d'amitié" fit ironiquement Arès. :Sale tricheur.:

 

:Au moins je suis sûr que tu ne me feras pas un coup par-derrière: sourit vicieusement le Lord. :Car à présent je vais pouvoir surveiller ton père de très près.: Sous-entendu il aurait plus d'emprise sur lui et si Arès le trahissait, il pourrait utiliser cette influence pour faire mal à son père. :Qui a trahi une fois trahira de nouveau: raisonna simplement le Lord.

 

Le jeune sorcier haussa les épaules. En attendant, son père était membre de l'Elite. Objectivement, c'était une bonne chose pour lui.

 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après une fin de réunion de Mangemorts ennuyeuse, un repas somptueux et une partie d'échecs,  Voldemort lui annonça qu'il serait parti pour la journée suivante, qu'il avait quelque chose à faire ailleurs. Arès se garda bien de lui demander quoi - si le Seigneur des Ténèbres jugeait qu'il devait savoir, il lui dirait directement. Merlin, ça se trouve, c'était pour quelque chose d'entièrement personnel, et Arès n'avait cure de sa vie privée. Cependant il lui proposa de rester au château Serpentard, et mieux encore, il lui donna libre accès à son bureau, afin qu'il puisse préparer sa mission.

 

Le lendemain, Arès se réveilla tôt. Il se fit amener une tasse de café noir, le journal sorcier allemand et la Gazette du sorcier dans sa suite après qu'un elfe de maison lui ait confirmé l'absence du maître des lieux. Il survola les journaux sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Puis il prit la direction du bureau de Voldemort afin d'être productif.

 

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil du maître et posa ses mains à plat sur la surface de cuir verni. Voldemort avait rangé les parchemins qui traînaient, laissant la pièce impeccablement organisée. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et se saisit d'un parchemin et d'une plume et commença à lister tout ce qui lui serait utile à Poudlard, en particulier pour espionner Dumbledore en toute impunité. Après quelques minutes, il prit du recul et contempla sa courte liste. Heureusement qu'il avait le Retourneur de Temps ! Il comptait bien s'en servir cette année encore, c'était la seule solution possible. Il faudrait également qu'il mette au point un sort de surveillance indétectable par le vieux fou. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas assez son mode de fonctionnement pour ça. Peut-être qu'en utilisant de la magie très noire et en la renforçant de sa magie sans baguette il pourrait faire ça ?

 

Il parcourut la pièce des yeux, cherchant vaguement une idée. Et son regard se posa sur les rayonnages de la petite bibliothèque. Ni une, ni deux, il s'en approcha, à la recherche d'un titre qui pourrait l'aider… Il y avait beaucoup de choses sur la politique en Europe magique, des arbres généalogiques de familles Sang-Purs… Rien de bien utile pour Arès.

 

Un petit livre noir attira son attention. Il le sortit du petit recoin dans lequel il était coincé. Au contact du livre, une douce chaleur se répandit en lui. Il s'agissait probablement d'un ouvrage magique. Il n'y avait pas d'inscriptions, ni sur la tranche ni sur la couverture. Intrigué, Arès l'ouvrit. Ses pages étaient blanches. Il soupira alors qu'il les fit défiler à toute vitesse. Quelle drôle d'idée que de garder un journal encore vierge dans sa bibliothèque !

 

Soudain, il remarqua une inscription. "Ce journal appartient à Tom Marvolo Riddle". Il caressa du doigt l'écriture fine et élégante qui lui était étrangement familière. De nouveau, il sentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir.

 

Il avait un drôle de sentiment à propos de ce journal. Il devait être important aux yeux de Voldemort pour qu'il le garde dans son bureau malgré le fait qu'il ne soit même pas commencé. Et ce nom… il appartenait définitivement à un Moldu. Il essaya des charmes pour révéler des écritures cachées, en vain. En revanche il trouva une forte signature magique, très noire, apposée à l'objet. Quelqu'un de moins sensible que lui serait probablement passé à côté. Mais lui l'avait senti. Mu par une intuition idiote, il se saisit de sa plume, la trempa dans l'encrier et fit un petit trait en plein milieu d'une des pages.

 

L'encre noire fut absorbée par la page.

 

Intrigué, Arès fit le même geste, qui produit le même effet. Il inspira un grand coup et écrivit en haut de la page "nous sommes le treize juillet 1996". De nouveau, l'encre disparut… et des mots apparurent, venus de nulle part.

 

"Qui est-ce ?"

 

Arès fronça les sourcils. En effet, c'était un journal magique, même si pour l'instant il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il répondit : "Mon nom est Arès. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

 

Aussitôt son correspondant mystérieux fit apparaître une nouvelle phrase : "Bonjour Arès, je suis Tom Marvolo Riddle." Bon, cela n'apprenait pas grand-chose à Arès. "Comment as-tu trouvé ce journal ?"

 

"Dans les affaires de Voldemort." Autant être franc, que gagnerait-il à mentir à un objet ?

 

La réponse mit plus longtemps à se former. "Tu ne devrais pas y toucher. S'il apprend que tu m'as trouvé, il va t'éliminer aussitôt."

 

"Il ne peut pas me tuer" sa gaussa Arès. "Il a essayé mais n'a pas réussi."

 

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda de nouveau son interlocuteur mystère. "Qu'es-tu par rapport à Lord Voldemort ?"

 

"Son égal."

 

Il attendit plus d'une minute mais ne reçut pas de réponse, alors il poursuivit : "Connais-tu Albus Dumbledore ?"

 

"Je sais pas mal de choses sur lui, en effet."

 

"Je dois l'espionner pour Voldemort l'année prochaine. Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?"

 

"J'ai été élève à Poudlard dans les années quarante et à cet époque il était professeur de Métamorphose. Il ne m'aimait pas car j'étais différent des autres. Déjà à cet époque il s'était rendu célèbre en renversant Gellert Grindelwald…"

 

"Attends" griffonna rapidement Arès. "Comment ça, tu as été élève à Poudlard ? Tu es une personne ?"

 

"Pas vraiment" expliqua le journal. "J'ai été créé pour garder une trace de mon propriétaire tel qu'il était lors de sa septième année. Il m'a laissé ses souvenirs, donc je ne suis pas vraiment une personne mais plutôt une empreinte."

 

Quelque chose dérangeait le jeune sorcier. Il n'arrivait à mettre le doigt dessus… Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Laisser une empreinte de soi, ça semblait très complexe, surtout que le journal semblait réfléchir par lui-même. Et il suintait la magie noire. Arès ne voyait pas trop un étudiant de Poudlard être capable de réaliser une telle chose, à moins que ça n'ait été un véritable génie. Et encore, il aurait fallu qu'il soit de la même veine que Voldemort pour que ça soit poss…

 

Le flot de ses pensées s'interrompit brutalement alors qu'il fut rempli d'un horrible soupçon. Tom… étudiant de Poudlard cinquante ans auparavant… que Dumbledore n'aimait pas… Le vieux fou avait appelé Voldemort "Tom" lorsqu'ils étaient à Paris, et le Lord noir avait étudié à Poudlard. Et si Tom Marvolo Riddle avait grandi pour devenir le plus Seigneur des Ténèbres de tous les temps ?

 

C'était obligatoirement ça. Le père de Voldemort était Moldu et Riddle était un nom Moldu. Tout concordait. Mais pourquoi le mage noir avait-il fait une telle chose ? Quelle en était l'utilité ? Mais aussi, comment avait-il fait ? C'est comme si l'objet avait une âme…

 

Une âme. Arès inspira brusquement alors qu'il replaçait les pièces du puzzle. Voldemort qui avait survécu mystérieusement cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween mais qui avait disparu. Voldemort qui avait retrouvé son corps en aspirant la force vitale d'un serpent - ça c'était impossible, Arès le savait à présent. Ça voulait dire que le serpent n'était pas un simple serpent. Tout comme le journal n'était pas un simple journal. En réalité, le secret de l'immortalité du Lord noir ne tenait qu'à un mot : Horcruxe.

 

Il referma vivement le journal et s'en écarta comme s'il s'était brûlé à son contact. Lorsqu'il avait découvert le concept d'Horcruxe quelques années auparavant, en faisant des recherches pour approfondir ses connaissances en histoire de la Magie, c'était resté un simple principe théorique dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais imaginé tomber sur un de ces objets qui contiennent une partie d'âme. Il se sentait à la fois fasciné et effrayé par ce journal inanimé qui était un morceau de Voldemort. Casser son âme, voilà une drôle d'idée… Et surtout maintenant qu'il savait que la réincarnation existait. Car que devenait une âme coupée en deux, ou même dans le cas de Voldemort, en trois ? Elle ne devait pas revenir sur Terre, ou alors elle devait être détériorée par un tel traitement. 

 

Tout de même, il devait reconnaître le génie du Lord noir. Il n'y avait presque rien sur les Horcruxes ; ça voulait dire qu'il avait réussi à en faire avec très peu d'indication sur la manière d'opérer. Et une des conséquences était qu'il était immortel. Enfin, plutôt, que son âme et son esprit restaient attachés au monde vivant au lieu de basculer là où disparaissent les morts.

 

Pris de curiosité, il ouvrit de nouveau le journal. Il savait que Voldemort serait furieux mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher à en savoir plus. Il avait un Horcruxe entre les mains après tout !

 

"Tu es un Horcruxe de Voldemort" remarqua-t-il simplement.

 

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. "Comment sais-tu cela ? C'est Lord Voldemort qui te l'a dit ?"

 

"J'avais un doute, mais maintenant tu viens de me le confirmer" se félicita Arès.

 

Il essaya d'en demander plus au journal mais celui-ci n'était plus très loquace. Il semblait se méfier d'Arès et le considérer comme un ennemi. Finalement, il abandonna mais ne rangea pas le livre avec les autres. Voldemort devrait répondre en personne à ses questions.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

"Alors, tu as pu trouver ce que tu cherchais ?" l'interrogea le Lord noir à son retour.

 

"J'ai trouvé tout ce que je désirais et même plus" fit Arès avec un sourire narquois. "Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se faire un Horcruxe si c'est pour le laisser sans protection."

 

Voldemort se tourna vers lui avec la rapidité d'un éclair. En un instant, il s'était rapproché du jeune sorcier et avait pointé sa baguette sur sa gorge, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. 

 

"Comment es-tu au courant de mes Horcruxes ?" siffla-t-il furieusement.

 

"Calme" conseilla Arès avec condescendance, alors qu'il était toujours menacé d'une mort imminente et douloureuse. "Simple déduction et observation _, Tom_."

 

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça" lui répondit un sifflement rageur.

 

Ils échangèrent un duel de regards noirs. Arès soupira alors que la situation promettait de rester en _statu quo_. "Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas m'éliminer parce que j'ai découvert ton secret ? N'oublie pas que tu ne peux pas me tuer."

 

"Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai échoué une fois que j'échouerai une deuxième."

 

Il s'écoula encore quelques secondes sans que personne ne bouge. Puis, d'un coup, Arès essaya de se dégager. Au même moment, que ça soit par réflexe ou par véritable volonté de l'attaquer, Voldemort lui lança un puissant maléfice. Arès ne put l'éviter. Il eut le temps de voir le jet de lumière violette s'approcher de son torse et ferma les yeux en grimaçant, s'attendant au pire… quand une forme argentée surgit de nulle part et prit le sort de plein fouet. _Kismet_ , réalisa Arès.

 

Voldemort écarquilla les yeux. Arès se rappela à ce moment que Kismet était invisible de tous les autres. Il ricana à l'attention du mage noir. "Tu vois ? Tu ne peux m'atteindre. Et ça ne sert à rien d'essayer plus que ça, ou tu peux oublier notre alliance."

 

'Merci' poursuivit-il intérieurement. 'Tu peux te retirer, je vais gérer le problème seul.'

 

Le Mushussu semblait réticent mais obéit néanmoins.

 

Le Lord noir quant à lui avait baissé sa baguette. Une expression méprisante s'étala sur son visage alors qu'il reculait d'un pas. "Ne surestimes pas ta place."

 

Arès eut envie de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Avec Voldemort, c'était toujours ça : trois pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. A ce moment, il avait une forte envie d'étrangler le mage noir, mais il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux brise le cercle vicieux de chamaillerie dans lequel ils étaient entrés. Et il devait se retenir de le provoquer plus avant ou leurs progrès des derniers jours seraient réduits à néant.

 

"Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû chercher à en savoir plus sur ce journal. Mais en même temps, tu peux reconnaître que le laisser comme ça sur une étagère sans un maléfice de protection spécifique... c'était un risque couru d'avance. Si je n'avais pas été celui à tomber dessus, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre."

 

Voldemort le fusilla du regard. "Tu es la seule personne à avoir eu droit d'entrer dans mon bureau. Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu fouillerais dans mes affaires !"

 

"D'accord, tu m'avais accordé ta confiance et tu as l'impression que j'en ai abusé, mais tu te trompes, je n'ai-… Quoi, attends ? Personne n'était entré dans ton bureau avant moi ?!" Voldemort ne lui répondit pas mais son regard en dit long. "Je suis flatté" reprit Arès. "Et, franchement, ton secret est à l'abri avec moi. Sérieusement, je t'admire, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ! Comment as-tu fait pour faire un horcruxe ? Dans _Diverses utilisations de la plus noire des Magies_ par Alphonse Labranche, il y a tellement peu de choses dessus ! Et même dans _Les rituels pour l'âme noire_ des sœurs Judéphile…"

 

Voldemort leva un sourcil et Arès se tut immédiatement, bridant son enthousiasme démesuré. Mais il avait produit l'effet qu'il attendait. Le Lord noir fit un sourire supérieur. "Je n'ai pas eu d'accès à d'autres sources que ces deux livres là. J'ai travaillé durant une année entière avant de trouver la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre."

 

"Tu pourras m'apprendre ?" demanda le jeune sorcier, avide de connaissances. Il ne souhaitait pas forcément faire un horcruxe, mais connaître le processus derrière l'artefact magique l'intéressait hautement.

 

Voldemort accueillit sa demande avec un petit rire narquois. "Crois-tu que je te livrerais quelque chose de si chèrement gagné simplement en me le demandant ? Si tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait, reprends les livres et cherche."

 

Sur ce, le Lord le laissa en plan au milieu du bureau. Arès cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas un _défi_ que venait de lui lancer le sévère Lord Voldemort ??

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Cinq autres jours s'écoulèrent au QG sans évènements particuliers. Il y eut une autre réunion de Mangemorts à laquelle assista un Arès passablement las. Il prenait ses repas avec le Lord et passait le reste du temps soit à travailler à ses côtés dans son bureau, soit à utiliser la grande bibliothèque. Il ne croisa que très peu de Mangemorts : juste Lucius une fois au détour d'un couloir et Snape qui vint chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque mais l'ignora royalement.

 

Le dernier jour, Voldemort lui avoua qu'en réalité, Dumbledore était à la recherche de ses Horcruxes. Le Lord noir en avait fait six, dont un qu'il avait absorbé afin de retrouver forme humaine. Deux étaient en sécurité à ses côtés : le journal et un anneau serti d'une grosse pierre noire qui semblait irradier de magie noire d'un argent pur. Arès aurait bien aimé observer l'anneau de plus près, mais Voldemort la portait à sa main… et honnêtement, il tenait à rester en bons termes avec le mage noir afin de finir son séjour sur une note positive, ça ne servait à rien de présenter une requête que Voldemort jugerait sans nul doute irrespectueuse. Il était affreusement susceptible pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il refusa aussi tout bonnement de lui dire quels étaient les autres horcruxes et où ils étaient cachés, ce qu'Arès trouva idiot. Comment était-il censé les protéger avec si peu d'informations ?

 

En tout cas, il prit conscience que sa mission était très sérieuse. Une telle marque de confiance de la part de cet homme psychorigide le touchait profondément… et le stressait quant à un échec potentiel. 

 

Dès qu'il fut de retour à Durmstrang, il doubla le nombre de réunions du Sol Niger pour l'été et planifia un véritable entraînement de guerriers. Puis il envoya une lettre à Sirius en lui révélant sa venue à Poudlard, et qu'il devait y faire des choses importantes contre l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne pouvait pas prendre assez de précautions pour préparer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ; se passer de l'aide de son oncle aurait été idiot.

 

Son père lui demanda comment ça se passait avec Voldemort et Arès répondit qu'il ne pouvait espérer mieux. Ce qui était vrai étant donné le passif de leur relation.

 

L'été passa à toute vitesse entre la préparation de la mission et les entraînements du Sol Niger. Il fêta son seizième anniversaire en comité réduit, restant concentré sur ses tâches.

 

Bientôt, ce fut la rentrée. Il se réinstalla dans ses quartiers d'Odin et retrouva le rythme scolaire avec contrariété. Il préférait largement quand l'école était presque vide ; l'ambiance était très différente quand tous les élèves étaient là. Pourtant cette année, il leur faudrait travailler avec acharnement car la sixième année était la dernière du cursus général et l'année des ASPIC. Seulement quelques-uns d'entre eux continueraient par une maîtrise, le seul diplôme supérieur au niveau ASPIC reconnu en Europe sorcière. Le Tournoi tombait très mal…

 

Il n'y avait que deux mois à passer à Durmstrang avant le départ pour Poudlard, et deux mois seulement pour organiser le Sol Niger pendant son absence. Car il ne reviendrait peut-être pas à l'école avant le mois de juillet, ses cours étant assurés par une technique particulière à Poudlard. Heureusement, il laissait derrière lui Nicasius qui avait quitté l'école mais était resté sur l'île et se proposa pour encadrer les entraînements. Il enverrait un rapport régulièrement à Arès pour lui reporter l'évolution de son armée personnelle.

 

Il avait pris l'Elite à part et leur avait parlé de la bataille prévue en juin à Poudlard. Le Sol Niger était à prendre d'autant plus au sérieux à présent qu'ils allaient devoir se battre aux côtés de Voldemort. Arès ne se faisait pas de soucis car il avait confiance en l'aptitude de Nicasius à les préparer pour le grand jour.

 

Il se débrouilla en utilisant intensivement le Retourneur de Temps pour prendre le plus possible d'avance dans son travail scolaire. Une fois sa mission commencée, il n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps libre, alors il mettait à profit chaque heure de la journée.

 

Et ce fut le jour du départ. Il eut du mal à se concentrer sur les cours pendant le début de la journée. Sa valise était déjà chargée à bord du vaisseau de l'école, sur le Loch, qui embarquerait pour quatorze heures. Il commençait à angoisser à propos de sa rencontre avec Dumbledore… Mais tout était fin prêt.

 

Il passa le voyage en compagnie de ses amis. Dimitri était réapparut à la dernière minute pour monter à bord en compagnie d'Aleksandr Volkov, au grand étonnement de tous y compris du Directeur, Rasmussen, qui ne protesta pas… Lennart, qui les accompagnait pour le Tournoi en tant que Directeur adjoint, échangea un regard soupçonneux avec Arès. Une chose était sûre : ce dernier se tiendrait à distance de son ancien amant et de son bras droit.

 

Il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter de la présence de Grindelwald car celui-ci disparut aussi vite dans un recoin du navire sans accorder un regard à personne. Enfin, le vaisseau partit et plongea sous la surface de l'eau en un grand gargouillis.

 

Arès soupira en regardant à travers un hublot ménagé dans la coque en bois. Les profondeurs marines défilaient à toute vitesse mais le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini alors qu'il repensait à ce qui l'attendait au cours des prochains mois.

 

Protéger les horcruxes de Voldemort… une mission qu'il acceptait avec fierté. Il serra contre lui son sac de cours. Dedans, deux livres précieux qu'il avait réussi à "emprunter" de la bibliothèque du foyer d'Odin, _Diverses utilisations de la plus noire des Magies_ par Alphonse Labranche et _Les rituels pour l'âme noire_ des sœurs Judéphile - seul endroit où on pouvait trouver de telles lectures à Durmstrang. Car qui mieux qu'un Odin pouvait convoiter l'immortalité qu'offraient les horcruxes ? 

 

Arès y avait pensé dès le début mais cette idée s'était imposée au fil des semaines. Sept. Voldemort était un génie. Sept horcruxes, c'était une garantie de pouvoir magique immense. Arès n'irait pas jusque-là, préférant conserver l'intégrité de son âme millénaire. Un seul horcruxe, voilà qui serait suffisant. D'ici Noël, se promit-il intérieurement, il aurait créé un Horcruxe. On était jamais trop prudent, et quoi qu'en dise Gellert Grindelwald, la mort était peut-être une étape de la vie mais plus tard elle arrivait, mieux cela valait.

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Poudlard

 

"C'est immense" souffla Anvald lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'école britannique.

 

Arès ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Poudlard était au moins deux fois plus grande que Durmstrang et dans un style tout à fait différent. Le château était magnifique, avec de nombreuses tours et d'innombrables fenêtres. Mais ce qui était beaucoup plus remarquable selon le jeune Black était l'atmosphère saturée de magie qui entourait l'école. Il sentit sa propre magie réagir violemment au contact de cette très ancienne magie blanche donc semblait fait le château. Le plus surprenant, c'est que ça ne lui était pas du tout désagréable pour de la magie blanche.

 

Les élèves anglais les attendaient, alignés sur le perron de leur école. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient déjà arrivés, facilement reconnaissables avec leurs robes bleues. Dans l'ensemble, tous regardaient les nouveaux venus avec suspicion. Bien, au moins la couleur était annoncée : puisqu'ils étaient des mages noirs, ils seraient considérés comme malintentionnés.

 

Dumbledore était là, dans une robe violette à étoiles dorées qui jurait affreusement. Arès se retint avec difficulté de le fusiller du regard. Le vieux barbu serra poliment la main de Lennart avec un grand sourire et des yeux étincelants, semblant ignorer la froideur de son vis-à-vis qui restait égal à lui-même - froid comme la glace.

 

Ils furent invités à rejoindre la "Grande Salle" pour prendre le dîner et sans même hésiter, tous les élèves de Durmstrang rejoignirent la table de Serpentard et ceux de Beauxbâtons allèrent vers Serdaigle. Arès s'installa auprès de Draco, qui lui avait ménagé une place conséquente, accompagné par son Elite. Grindelwald et Volkov disparurent à l'autre bout de la table, au grand soulagement d'Arès.

 

 

Poudlard n'était en rien comme Durmstrang. Bien vite, Arès eut un mal de crâne florissant. Les élèves, plutôt nombreux, discutaient à voix haute et riaient aux éclats et le brouhaha était insupportable. C'est un joyeux désordre, comparé à la discrétion et la discipline de l'école norvégienne.

 

"C'est tous les jours comme ça ?" demanda-t-il à Draco.

 

Celui-ci prit un air exaspéré. "Cette école est un vrai désastre. Elle est peuplée de vile populace qui ne sait pas se tenir. Et oui, c'est tous les jours comme ça y compris au petit déjeuner et surtout à la table des Gryffondors."

 

Le regard d'Arès se tourna vers les rouge et or qui acclamaient bruyamment deux des leurs, des jumeaux roux qui semblaient proclamer un semblant de discours pour prouver qu'ils étaient dignes d'être les champions.

 

Malvina prit un air pincé mais ne répondit pas - quand elle faisait cette tête-là c'était très mauvais. Une chose était sûre : il y aurait au moins un meurtre avant la fin de l'année.

 

"Et dire que vous osiez vous plaindre de Gunhild et moi" fit remarquer Anvald, mine de rien.

 

Celle-ci renchérit. "Inadmissible. Comme si nous étions au niveau de ces brutes."

 

"N'exagérons rien" fit Anvald en lui tapotant l'épaule. "Ce ne sont pas des brutes par rapport à Volkov, ce sont des gringalets."

 

Gunhild lui donna un coup de coude et lui pointa d'une manière peu discrète deux gros et baraqués Serpentard assis non loin de Draco et les deux inséparables furent pris d'un fou rire silencieux.

 

Personne ne leur prêtait attention. Tous les Serpentards avaient les yeux fixés sur Arès, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il en vint même à se demander l'espace d'un instant s'il avait quelque chose d'écrit sur la tête pour qu'on le dévisage ainsi et regarda discrètement son reflet dans une cuillère.

 

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : soit quelqu'un avait prévenu les Serpentards de son statut, soit ils sentaient la magie noire qui pulsait autour de lui. Ou, tout simplement, ils avaient remarqué sa proximité avec Draco Malfoy et ça les intriguait.

 

A ce moment même, Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit aussitôt, alors que tous attendait l'ouverture du Tournoi.

 

"Le moment est venu" commença le vieux sorcier avec un sourire bienveillant. "Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Pour commencer, permettez-moi de présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas encore Mr Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale et Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques."

 

Arès détailla le père de Barty Croupton avec un froncement de sourcil. L'homme était réputé pour être un fervent condamnateur de mages noirs et avait essayé de convaincre le Ministère norvégien de restituer son propre fils réfugié à Durmstrang afin de l'enfermer à Azkaban. Heureusement sa requête avait échouée car le blond était arrivé sur l'île d'Ankomst à ce moment et était sous le protectorat de feu Karkaroff. Arès devrait aussi surveiller de près cet homme-là.

 

"Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton ont travaillé sans relâche au cours de ces derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi et ils feront partie avec Madame Maxime" il indiqua d'un geste galant la demi-géante qui tenait lieu de directrice aux Français" le professeur Lennart et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions."

 

Puis la fameuse Coupe de Feu fut amenée et provoqua des exclamations d'étonnement parmi une table ou deux - Malvina renifla de dédain. Dumbledore continua à débiter des banalités et le regard d'Arès vagabonda le long de la table des professeurs.

 

Snape était assis près de Dumbledore et l'ignora royalement. Sirius, un peu plus loin, lui adressa un bref coup d'œil et retourna son attention sur la personne assise à côté de lui, un homme tellement petit qu'il devait être croisé Gobelin. Ils avaient convenu par courrier qu'ils fassent semblant d'entretenir une simple relation cordiale en tant que famille éloignée en prétextant qu'Arès l'avait contacté l'été précédent et qu'ils s'étaient vu une fois seulement - ce qui n'était pas si faux que ça.

 

Un professeur attira l'attention d'Arès. C'était un sorcier qui avait une quarantaine d'années et portait des favoris qui lui arrondissaient considérablement le visage. En soi, il semblait tout à fait ordinaire mais Arès était presque sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part et l'homme était, à en juger par l'aura gris sombre qui se dégageait de lui, un mage noir accompli au pouvoir magique supérieur à Snape. Il se promit de le tenir à l'œil.

 

"Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion" - à ces mots, Arès se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore - "devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans la Coupe de Feu. Les aspirants champions disposeront de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. Demain soir pendant le festin d'Halloween, la Coupe donnera les noms des trois personnes qu'elle aura jugées les plus dignes de représenter leur établissement. Dès ce soir, elle sera placée dans le hall d'entrée et sera libre d'accès à celles et ceux qui souhaiteront se présenter. Cependant, en raison du caractère dangereux du Tournoi et à cause des nombreuses morts qu'il a entraîné dans le passé, nous avions décidé de limiter la participation aux étudiants majeurs." Un murmure de protestation s'éleva et Arès échangea un regard inquiet avec Lyra. " Toutefois, puisque la délégation de Durmstrang a seulement trois élèves répondant à ces critères, il a été décidé d'abaisser cette limitation à seize ans, et cela pour toutes les écoles."

 

Lennart, qui avait froncé les sourcils, sembla se détendre d'un coup.

 

"Afin de garantir qu'aucun élève qui n'aurait pas atteint l'âge requis succombe à la tentation, je tracerai moi-même une Limite d'Âge autour de la Coupe de Feu" ajouta Dumbledore. Quelques soupirs déçus résonnèrent. "Enfin, pour terminer, je voudrai informer les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce Tournoi à la légère. Déposer son nom dans la Coupe constitue une sorte de contrat magique. En conséquence, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom, il faut que vous ayez de tout votre cœur le désir de participer. Voilà. A présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous."

 

Anvald émit un long soupir. "Il nous prend pour des enfants, hein ?"

 

"C'est sûr que ça change de Durmstrang" reconnu Ludwig.

 

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, la délégation norvégienne se rendit dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Dimitri et Aleksandr avaient disparu, alors seuls Arès et son Elite mirent leur nom dans la Coupe, accompagnés par un Lennart silencieux. Ou plutôt, seul Arès déposa son papier dans la Coupe de Feu. Les membres de son Elite se contentèrent de mettre un papier blanc dedans pour assurer la réussite de la mission mais quand même passer inaperçus aux yeux de la population poudlardienne.

 

La seule autre condition pour que leur plan marche était que Dimitri et Aleksandr n'approchent pas la Coupe de Feu, et c'est là qu'intervenaient les recherches qu'il avait faites pendant l'été. Traditionnellement, la Coupe était placée au milieu d'une salle, avec un cercle de protection contenant des charmes empêchant les impostures, posant des limites d'âge, ou vérifiant l'identité de la personne. Il lui fut très simple de tisser un sortilège dans le cercle de protection visant à empêcher deux personnes spécifiques de proposer leur candidature. Puis, en apparence, ils se retirèrent tous. Seul Lennart demeura dans les parages, surveillant de près la venue de Grindelwald.

 

Pendant toute la journée jusqu'au soir, les membres de l'Elite se relayèrent pour veiller à tour de rôle que Grindelwald n'approchât pas la Coupe. Leur surveillance se révéla inutile car il ne vint pas se présenter, et Aleksandr non plus, ce qui plongea Arès dans la perplexité.

 

Il avait estimé que Grindelwald voulait être dans la délégation afin de participer au Tournoi. Apparemment, il s'était trompé. Avec inquiétude, Arès parcourut les autres centres d'intérêts que pouvait avoir Dimitri à se rendre à Poudlard… et une chose s'imposa avec force parmi les suppositions diverses : il voulait récupérer la baguette de Sureau. Il avait recyclé l'idéologie de son père, il était au courant pour les Reliques de la Mort… c'était la seule explication possible.

 

Ce soir-là, quand Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer la réponse imminente de la Coupe, le regard d'Arès se posa sur la baguette qui dépassait de sa poche. Pour lui, il était hors de question que Grindelwald s'empare des Reliques, et surtout pas de celle-là. Peu lui importait quel était son pouvoir réel, Arès ne voulait pas risquer une telle chose. Il ne restait plus qu'une possibilité : surveiller de près Dumbledore et récupérer la Baguette à la première occasion avant Grindelwald. Après, il pourrait l'offrir à Voldemort et assouvir le désir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Dimitri qui se tenait la tête penchée sur son assiette, à l'autre bout de la table des Serpentards.

 

Soudain son attention fut attirée par la table des Professeurs. La Coupe émit une langue de flamme et un papier en surgit. Dumbledore le cueillit au vol et le lut à haute voix.

 

"Le champion de Beauxbâtons est une championne" proclama le Directeur. "Il s'agit de Camille Bonnet."

 

Des applaudissements polis retentirent alors qu'une fille se levait. Son visage rond constellé de taches de rousseur était encadré par des anglaises d'un châtain foncé. Elle n'avait pas l'air très intelligente, constata Arès.

 

"Le champion de Poudlard est Draco Malfoy" poursuivit le Directeur.

 

Quelques huées provinrent de Gryffondor alors que la table de Serpentard acclamait fièrement son représentant. Arès leva son verre à son honneur. Draco ne serait pas un adversaire redoutable mais au moins il représentait un challenge minimum à côté de la française.

 

"Le champion de Durmstrang est Arès Black" dit finalement Dumbledore.

 

Son Elite et la table de Serpentard l'applaudit sobrement alors que le reste de l'assemblée se dévissa le cou pour le fixer.

 

"Il a bien dit Black ?" demanda un Serdaigle.

 

"Mais aucun Black n'est né depuis plus de trente ans !" protesta un autre Serdaigle.

 

Arès eut un rictus alors qu'il se dirigeait à son tour derrière la table des professeurs. En passant, il échangea un sourire complice avec Sirius qui ne sembla pas échapper aux regards - tant mieux, il voulait profiter du fait que Sirius soit de sa famille pour échapper aux soupçons en ce qui concernait sa véritable identité. Il essaya d'imaginer deux secondes la réaction de l'ensemble des personnes présentes si on l'avait appelé sous le nom "Harry Potter" et ça le fit sourire. Rien que pour le plaisir de lire leur étonnement et leur déception il se promit de se désigner publiquement comme le Survivant un jour.

 

Dans la petite salle, les deux autres champions s'étaient réunis autour d'une imposante cheminée. Arès fut accueilli par Draco avec un franc sourire. Aussitôt ils furent rejoints par Dumbledore, Madame Maxime - la directrice de Beauxbâtons, Lennart, Snape, Ludovic Verpey et Croupton Senior. On leur expliqua que la première tâche aurait lieu le vingt-cinq novembre et que ça leur laissait presque deux mois pour s'y préparer, que ça allait tester leur courage face à l'inconnu et plein de niaiseries de ce genre.

 

"Êtes-vous vraiment sûr que Draco doit participer au Tournoi ?" demanda Snape à Dumbledore. "Il n'a que seize ans."

 

"En réalité, seule Miss Bonnet ici présent a la majorité" l'informa Dumbledore. "Mais maintenant que la Coupe de Feu a désigné les Champions, elle ne se manifestera pas à nouveau avant l'ouverture d'un nouveau Tournoi. Severus, faites confiance en votre jeune Champion, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien."

 

"Je trouve cela injuste" protesta Madame Maxime avec un fort accent français. "Si nous avions été informés plus tôt de ce changement nous aurions amenés une délégation plus importante ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait Durmstrang qui dicte les règles !"

 

Lennart intervint de sa voix polaire. "Nous avons emmené douze sorciers, tout comme vous. Nous nous sommes contentés de les sélectionner selon des critères de capacité, pas des critères d'âge ou d'apparence physique" précisa Lennart.

 

"Que voulez-vous entendre par là ?" s'exclama la française, outrée. "Comme si nous…"

 

"Du calme" posa Dumbledore. "Ce qui est fait est fait. Contentons-nous de…"

 

Arès ne prêta plus attention au débat. Son attention se focalisa sur Snape qui le regardait d'une manière étrange. Il devint évident que celui-ci avait mis de l'huile sur le feu pour détourner l'attention de tous et qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas une seule seconde pour Draco.

 

Il sentit quelque chose caresser ses boucliers d'Occlumancie alors qu'il fixait Snape. Il ouvrit la première couche de protection, leur permettant de communiquer par télépathie.

 

'Dumbledore a prévu de t'interroger sous Veritaserum' l'avertit Snape. 'Il m'en a demandé un flacon.'

 

'Comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est moi qu'il veut questionner ?' rétorqua Arès, suspicieux. L'espion était véritablement du côté de Voldemort, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ça n'empêchait pas Arès de le haïr.

 

'Il m'a dit qu'il soupçonnait qu'Harry Potter réapparaisse cette année publiquement sous une fausse identité en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un lié aux forces des ténèbres, et peut-être même qu'il vienne à Poudlard pour avoir une chance de l'éliminer en personne.'

 

'Et donc, comme je suis le fils de Regulus, il me soupçonne moi' conclut Arès.

 

Satané vieil homme ! Depuis Paris, il avait dû avoir bien le temps de réfléchir. En le voyant partir avec Voldemort, il avait dû en conclure qu'il avait déjà choisi depuis longtemps de rejoindre les Ténèbres. Ça, et puis le fait que Sirius se soit plaint à Dumbledore de n'avoir pas pu inspecter l'île de Durmstrang quand il recherchait Harry Potter… car c'est ce que Sirius lui avait reporté. S'il était allé à Durmstrang, c'était parce qu'il était devenu un membre de l'Aube Dorée et que Lennart était allé le chercher. Avec les pièces de puzzle que détenait Dumbledore, il devait penser qu'il y avait une énorme probabilité pour qu'Harry Potter soit parmi ces élèves de Durmstrang qui étaient âgés de seize ans.

 

'Merci de me l'avoir dit' répondit Arès. 'Quoi qu'il arrive, ne lui donnez pas de Veritaserum. Faites quelque chose d'inoffensif qui lui ressemble. Faites le maximum pour le tromper.'

 

Snape fit un hochement de tête discret puis détourna le regard.

 

Dans la soirée, Arès fit un débriefing à son Elite et Lennart. Il leur apprit les soupçons de Dumbledore et les enjoignit tous à la prudence. Heureusement pour lui, tous étaient formés en Occlumancie et seraient aussi capables d'imiter les effets du Veritaserum, puisqu'ils l'avaient étudié en long, en large et en travers avec Bailey. Il espérait cependant que Snape serait digne de confiance sur ce coup-là… car du vrai Veritaserum poserait beaucoup plus de soucis.

 

Lors des jours suivants, comme c'était toujours le week-end prolongé pour la Toussaint, Arès réussit à se retirer dans le navire de Durmstrang pendant plusieurs heures pour rechercher sur les horcruxes. Les livres étaient très concis sur le sujet mais si Voldemort avait réussi avec si peu d'informations, alors lui aussi pouvait le faire. Ça s'annonçait long et complexe puisqu'il lui faudrait rechercher le processus entier. Car avant même de chercher à mettre un morceau d'âme dans un objet, il fallait réussir à le détacher de soi. Et pour ça, Arès ne voulait rien précipiter. Il voulait attendre d'être sûr de lui. La moindre erreur pourrait être fatale. Et puis il y avait aussi le problème de Kismet qui était logé dans la périphérie de son esprit. Il se demanda ce que penserait le Mushussu s'il savait ce à quoi pensait Arès actuellement.

 

Dans le même temps, il profita des nuits pour utiliser le Retourneur de Temps et s'introduire en douce dans l'école. Tout était beaucoup plus simple qu'il ne se l'était imaginé : un peu de magie pure autour de lui et il arrivait à passer toutes les protections et déjouer la vigilance des professeurs et des préfets qui faisaient des rondes. La première étape était d'assurer la surveillance de Dumbledore. Il plaça des sorts qui l'informerait des allées et venues de Dumbledore en dehors du château, puis, la deuxième nuit, il pénétra dans le bureau directorial.

 

Le vieil homme avait plein d'objets anciens qui le firent saliver d'envie. La plupart était des outils de magie blanche avancée comme un Lecteur de scope, qui l'informait des grandes fluctuations dans la Magie, mais il y avait aussi  des choses plus sombres comme un Cartographieur d'esprit qui permettait à un Legilimens confirmé une fois fixé sur une proie de lire les changements d'état d'esprit et de façon de penser et même de légèrement l'influencer. C'était la première fois qu'Arès voyait de tels artefacts. Il les contempla quelques temps. Il y avait même certains objets dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité, malgré les cours extensifs de Rasmussen à ce sujet lors de sa troisième année.

 

A regret, il s'en détourna. Il fallait d'abord qu'il s'occupe de sa mission. Il fouilla le bureau de fond en comble excepté deux tiroirs qu'il ne put ouvrir. Il retourna tout… mais ne trouva rien n'incriminant le directeur d'être à la recherche des Horcruxes. S'il y avait quelque chose, ça devait être dans ces tiroirs scellés. Il les étudierait une prochaine fois.

 

En redescendant, il croisa Draco qui faisait sa ronde de préfet. Il choisit de se montrer à son ami et ils discutèrent pendant le reste de la soirée en parcourant les couloirs déserts.

 

 

-OoO-

 

Un jaguar noir vint s'asseoir devant lui. Il était plus qu'immense et ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur démoniaque.

 

"Tom ?" s'entendit demander Arès à voix basse.

 

Mais le jaguar ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. "Tu es anathème, Hylil. Je ne te pardonnerai pas. Tu ne reviendras jamais, tu m'entends ? Si je te vois revenir je te détruirai !"

 

"Que dis-tu ?" s'exclama Arès plaintivement. "Je n'ai rien fait. Et qui est ce Hylil ?"

 

Le jaguar s'estompa et un serpent monstrueux apparut. Il était vert et ses écailles brillaient d'or. Contrairement à tous les autres serpents, son corps était recouvert de plumes vert et or. Il darda sa langue vers Arès.

 

"Anathème, ça veut dire que plus jamais, jamais, tu ne vivras parmi les tiens ! Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? Tu étais le prodigue, tu es devenu le démon pour la nuit des temps !"

 

Arès sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le serpent. Mais sa baguette n'était pas une baguette, c'était un miroir dont s'échappait une fumée noire, noire, noire. Le serpent fixait le miroir d'un air réprobateur.

 

"Tu es coupable ! Coupable ! Coupable !"

 

Sa voix se transforma en une voix criarde qui répétait "coupable, coupable, coupable" et le serpent redevint le jaguar.

 

"Je te retrouverai toi et tes serviteurs et je t'écraserai !" piailla le jaguar en secouant la queue. "Tu vivras sans repos ! Tu es anathème car tu as voulu défier les dieux, tu en subiras les conséquences !"

 

Arès baissa les yeux vers le miroir et ce qu'il y vit le fit crier d'horreur. Son visage se putréfiait, se décomposait, alors que ses yeux brillaient d'un vert de plus en plus étincelant. Bientôt il ne resta plus que son crâne et ses orbites émeraude dénuées de toute expression. 

 

Une voix désincarnée s'éleva puissamment autour de lui. "Je suis Toi et Tu es Moi. Nous sommes une seule et même personne, Etoile du Matin ! Embrasse-moi et vivons réunis ! Regarde à travers mes yeux et réalise la vérité parmi les mensonges ! La peur putréfie l'âme, ne craint pas la mort, méprise-là ! Tous deux réunis, nous avons le monde dans la paume de notre main ! Accueille-moi !"

 

"NON !" s'entendit crier Arès. "Jamais je ne renoncerai !"

 

Et le miroir s'échappa de sa main et vint flotter devant lui, le forçant à regarder dedans.

 

"HARRY POTTER !" cria une autre voix. C'était Voldemort. Il apparut soudain dans le miroir. "Je vais te tuer !"

 

"Je ne suis pas Harry Potter" répliqua Arès. "Je suis ton allié, ton égal, tu m'avais promis…"

 

"La prophétie…" susurrait Voldemort, une lueur folle dans le regard de braise. "Je te tuerai avant tu ne me tues !"

 

"On avait dit que les prophéties étaient ridicules !" protesta le jeune sorcier. Mais son reflet réapparut et il ne put s'empêcher de crier d'horreur en voyant son squelette partir en fumée, ne laissant que ses yeux au milieu de nulle part.

 

Le jaguar et le serpent l'entourèrent, formant une danse macabre. "C'est ce qui arrive quand on brise les règles. C'est ce qui arrive quand on dépasse les limites. Anathème, tu as joué avec le feu et la glace et maintenant tu vas disparaître !"

 

"MAINTENANT !" cria Voldemort, et Arès se réveilla en sursaut.

 

Il se passa une main sur le visage et se redressa dans son lit. Sa peau était moite et il tremblait. 'Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar', se rassura-t-il. Il faisait de drôles de rêves. Il ne se rappelait pas de tout mais il y avait un serpent et un jaguar qui dansait et Voldemort qui menaçait de le tuer… Sans queue ni tête.

 

Le lendemain était un lundi, premier jour de cours. Arès et compagnie se joignirent à la "populace" pour quelques cours de tronc commun qu'ils suivaient avec les Serpentards. Bien vite, ils prirent conscience du fossé qui séparait les deux écoles.

 

"Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre ce que sont les sorts informulés en Métamorphose et comment les utiliser…" disait McGonagall, un des membres du corps professoral qui était aussi dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

 

"Ce n'est pas d'un niveau de fin de quatrième année ?" s'interrogea Anvald à voix basse.

 

"Si" fit simplement Ludwig dans un soupir.

 

Et dans toutes les autres disciplines qu'ils suivaient à Poudlard, c'était la même chose. Les sortilèges avec le sorcier croisé Gobelin étaient terribles, les Etudes des Runes et l'Arithmancie à pleurer. Seules les Potions étaient vaguement intéressantes… peut-être était-ce pour ça que le Professeur Snape avait si peu d'étudiants à suivre son cours au niveau ASPIC. Bien entendu, ils ne suivaient pas le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal - leur niveau en magie défensive était bien plus élevé et puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'ils pratiquaient les 'Forces du Mal'…

 

Heureusement, il existait un arrangement pour qu'ils soient préparés pour leurs examens de fin de sixième année. Une salle de cours avait été aménagée dans le navire. C'était une salle de cours pourvu d'une cheminée reliée au réseau de Cheminette international. Par ce moyen, les professeurs de Durmstrang venaient leur faire cours selon un emploi du temps spécial, en les regroupant tous. Ceux qui préparaient une maîtrise partaient pendant une partie de la journée afin de participer aux recherches avec les autres.

 

Ce qui voulait dire qu'en définitive, ils avaient beaucoup moins d'heures de cours que les années précédentes et devaient travailler en dehors afin de couvrir tout le programme de l'année scolaire. La bibliothèque de Poudlard n'était pas trop mal approvisionnée, sauf en ce qui concernait quelques matières comme la Légilimancie ou la Magie noire.

 

En conséquence, ils passaient une bonne partie du temps en compagnie des élèves de Poudlard. Bien souvent leur petit groupe était rejoint à la bibliothèque par le groupe de Serpentards qui gravitaient autour de Draco. D'autres fois, des élèves de différentes maisons venaient les aborder par curiosité et posaient toutes sortes de questions sur Durmstrang ou sur le fait qu'on leur enseigne la magie noire. Bien sûr, ils ne révélaient jamais la vérité, ou alors jamais rien de bien important. Gunhild et Anvald en firent leur mission et s'amusèrent à inventer toutes sortes d'histoires pour mener en bateau les élèves de Poudlard et propager la légende sur la terrible école nordique.

 

Ce jour-là, c'était deux jeunes filles de Serdaigle, l'équivalent de Snotra à Poudlard, qui étaient venues leur rendre visite.

 

"Et c'est vrai qu'ils vous jettent un Doloris quand vous arrivez là-bas ?" demanda l'une d'elle, une blonde assez laide. Son amie d'origine asiatique gardait les yeux rivés sur Arès.

 

"Oh oui" acquiesça Anvald avec un triste sourire. "Mais ils ne se contentent pas d'en lancer une seule fois, ils nous soumettent à une séance de torture une fois par semaine pendant toute la première année pour nous endurcir."

 

"Et en deuxième année, c'est un Doloris par jour minimum" renchérit Gunhild.

 

"Si on crie, ils doublent la dose" ajouta Anvald avec un regard de connivence à l'égard de Gunhild.

 

"Ça doit être terrible !" protesta la Serdaigle avec un cri d'effroi. "Comment les parents peuvent-ils accepter ça !"

 

"Oh, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé par mes parents-" commença le jeune Vidar.

 

"A coups de Doloris et de sorts d'écartèlement !" ajouta Gunhild. Les deux Serdaigles poussèrent un nouveau cri.

 

Anvald eut un petit sourire. "Oui mais toi au moins tes parents ne t'enfermaient pas dans un placard pendant une année entière !" Arès ricana, pensant aux Dursley.

 

"Et comment as-tu survécu à ça ?" demanda la Serdaigle blonde, se penchant vers lui, visiblement très intéressée par lui. Gunhild lui lança un regard noir.

 

"Oh, j'ai mangé des araignées et des rats et je buvais mon urine" affirma jovialement Anvald.

 

La Serdaigle s'écarta d'un bond et Arès ricana à nouveau.

 

"Et toi ?" lui demanda soudainement la fille aux yeux bridés en lissant ses longs cheveux brillants d'une main. "Que penses-tu de Durmstrang ?"

 

Arès ne marqua pas un temps d'hésitation. "C'est la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe" affirma-t-il.  "L'éducation y est plus stricte qu'à Poudlard mais le niveau est au moins deux fois plus élevé et nous avons des professeurs qui savent de quoi ils parlent. Et nous ne nous perdons pas en _frivolités_. Nous sommes très occupés."

 

"Ça a l'air passionnant" minauda la jeune fille en se penchant vers lui. "Au fait, je m'appelle Cho Chang. Et est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de filles à Durmstrang ?"

 

Anvald et Gunhild, qui semblaient trépigner depuis quelques temps, éclatèrent silencieusement de rire. Elle leur jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de reporter son attention sur Arès.

 

"Je crois que tu as mal compris" corrigea-t-il poliment. "Je n'ai pas envie de 'sortir avec toi', désolé."

 

Cho Chang rougit et porta sa main devant sa bouche, comme outrée. Les deux Serdaigles s'enfuirent, non sans lancer un regard lourd de reproches. Le rire d'hyène d'Anvald et Gunhild reprit de plus belle.

 

"Quel tombeur !" remarqua Gunhild entre deux pouffements.

 

Personne ne commenta plus avant mais tous pensèrent à Dimitri Krol, ou Grindelwald, qui avait disparu définitivement du vaisseau de Durmstrang et n'apparaissait qu'au moment des repas.

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

Snape traversait les rangs et passa devant les sept élèves de Durmstrang de sixième année. Il ne dit rien alors qu'il jetait un regard acéré vers le contenu de leurs chaudrons. Puis il poursuivit sa ronde.

 

"Miss Granger, c'est désespérant" dit-il froidement. "Vous suivez tellement les indications à la lettre que vous avez endormi tout esprit critique. J'avais pourtant fait une erreur volontairement dans la marche à suivre, une erreur que n'importe qui possédant un minimum de bon sens aurait constatée. Comme vous êtes tombée dans le piège, vous avez ajouté l'asphodèle en poudre trop tôt. Cette potion est inutile."

 

Et il fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron d'un coup de baguette. Cette Hermione Granger n'était pas la seule à avoir fait l'erreur - les deux brutes épaisses qui tenaient lieu de gardes du corps à Draco avait fait pareil mais Snape favorisait sa maison. Et surtout, Granger était une Née-Moldue…

 

Arès l'avait observée attentivement au cours de la semaine. Elle semblait plus intelligente que la moyenne, surtout pour une étudiante de Poudlard. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux autres Gryffondors : elle était visiblement détestée par les rouge et or. Peut-être était-ce son attitude arrogante ou encore ses manières de Miss-je-sais-tout. Les Serpentards l'ignoraient, la méprisaient pour son sang impur et les autres maisons ne lui prêtaient aucune attention.

 

En y regardant de plus près, Hermione Granger était une fille incroyablement intelligente, incroyablement seule et incroyablement saine d'esprit, avec tout ce qui lui arrivait. Bien souvent Arès la surprit à regarder d'un œil noir les autres Gryffondors. Il se promit d'enquêter plus avant sur elle. Elle pouvait être un bon moyen de semer le trouble parmi les mages blancs.

 

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

 

"On demande Arès Black au quatrième étage" informa un élève minuscule. "C'est pour des interviews ou une séance photo ou quelque chose comme ça."

 

Snape lui lança un sourire narquois. "Alors, Mr Black, allez-y, et prenez vos affaires. Prenez _tout_ le temps qu'il vous faudra. Après tout, vous êtes une célébrité publique."

 

Arès grimaça légèrement en percevant la plaisanterie dans le ton du maître des Potions. L'élève minuscule semblait très timide. Il l'amena devant une porte au premier étage puis disparut à toute vitesse. Arès haussa les épaules, puis entra.

 

La pièce était une salle de classe dont les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs, sauf quelques-unes d'entre elles qui avaient été mises bout à bout et qu'on avait recouvertes de velours noir. Derrière, quatre des cinq juges étaient assis. Ludo Verpey, à un bout, était en grande discussion avec une sorcière vêtue de rose. Croupton et Madame Maxime semblaient échanger des politesses alors que Lennart semblait plongé dans un ennui mortel.

 

Draco regardait ses ongles, jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobée à la Française, Camille Bonnet, qui agitait ses boucles noires tout en lâchant un soupir à intervalles réguliers, un sourire niais au visage. Un photographe, dans le fond de la salle, semblait régler son appareil sans se préoccuper des autres.

 

Dès que Verpey le vit entrer, il se précipita sur lui. "Ah ! Mr Black ! Approchez, approchez !" Aussitôt, le silence tomba dans la pièce alors que le sorcier s'adressait aux trois champions. "Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour l'Examen des Baguettes. C'est une cérémonie importante, un prérequis essentiel à la Première Tâche. Un expert va vérifier que vos baguettes sont en parfait état de fonctionnement, d'ailleurs il ne va pas tarder à arriver, il s'entretient avec Dumbledore. C'est aussi l'occasion de communiquer à la presse plus de détails sur votre identité afin que le public ait envie de participer à l'évènement ! Alors faites vos plus beaux sourires, et…" La porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore et un vieux sorcier aux grands yeux pâles. "Ah ! Professeur, nous vous attendions !"

 

"Merci Ludo" fit le directeur de Poudlard. "Je vous présente Mr Ollivander, fabriquant de baguettes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il va vérifier vos baguettes magiques."

 

Le photographe et la sorcière en rose - une journaliste, probablement, s'installèrent en retrait alors que Verpey et Dumbledore prenaient place avec les autres juges. Ollivander se tenait debout au centre de la pièce. Il fit signe à la Française de s'approcher.

 

"Mademoiselle Bonnet, pouvez-vous me présenter votre baguette, s'il vous plaît ?"

 

Elle s'exécuta, l'air un peu ahuri car arborant toujours le même sourire figé. Le fabriquant de baguette se saisit de l'objet, le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts agiles.  Une étincelle rose clair en jaillit. Puis il la leva et l'observa à la lumière du jour. "Hum, bonne baguette, vingt-deux centimètres et demi, en bois de vigne… avec une écaille de sirène ? Hum… Composant étrange."

 

Il lança un charme ou deux. Il ne fallait pas être un grand génie pour se rendre compte qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier la composition de cette baguette.

 

"Elle marche correctement, bien qu'elle soit un peu fière" conclut-il. "Mr Malfoy, votre baguette s'il vous plaît."

 

Draco s'avança et Ollivander se répandit en exclamations comme quoi il avait fabriqué cette baguette. Tout comme celle de Camille Bonnet, il l'agita, l'examina sous tous les angles et la testa avant de la lui rendre. Finalement, il appela Arès.

 

Arès marqua un temps d'hésitation. Sa baguette était particulière : il était le seul sorcier à sa connaissance qui avait réussi à faire de la magie avec. Et puis ses composantes étaient pour le moins… originales. Il risquait fort d'attirer l'attention. Il se ressaisit. Le but du Tournoi était d'attirer Dumbledore ; si ça devait commencer avant même la première tâche, pourquoi pas ?

 

 Quand Ollivander se saisit de la baguette, Lennart se tortilla sur sa chaise. Lui aussi devait être inquiet, même si son visage froid le cachait bien.

 

"Un travail visiblement signé Gregorovitch" observa le vieux sorcier aux yeux presque blancs. "Un très bon artisan, bien que son style soit quelque peu…" Il eut une légère grimace alors qu'il agitait la baguette et qu'elle restait complètement muette. "Vingt-huit centimètres et demi, en bois de chêne, un vecteur de grande puissance… Oh, est-ce une plume de phénix ?" demanda-t-il soudainement à Arès avec une expression surprise.

 

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. A ce moment, Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant.

 

"Un ingrédient rare… Mais décidément !" poursuivit Ollivander avec étonnement. "Cette baguette est pleine de surprises !" Dumbledore se redressa sur sa chaise. "Une plume d'Occamy également ? C'est une véritable combinaison explosive. Jamais je n'aurais eu l'audace de tenter une telle expérience…" marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Puis il essaya de lancer un sort, et échoua. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait un nouveau sort.

 

Un silence de plomb tomba tout à coup et les regards se tournèrent vers Arès. Celui-ci passa une main sur sa nuque et feignit la gêne. "Oh, désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir, ma baguette est quelque peu capricieuse…"

 

Ollivander arborait toujours un froncement de sourcils. "Eh bien, montrez-nous, Mr Black. Lancez un sort, peu importe lequel…"

 

Arès faillit sourire à cette dernière phrase mais choisit de ne pas écouter le sorcier au mot près. Tuer Dumbledore devant tout le monde aurait probablement des conséquences négatives. Il conjura une grande plume argentée et lui sembla voir du coin de l'œil quelques mâchoires se décrocher. Oh, c'était juste un peu de magie Apparatoire informulée, rien de bien impressionnant… juste d'un niveau magique égal à celui de Dumbledore, par exemple. Il retint un sourire supérieur. Décidément, il aimait particulièrement jouer la comédie.

 

Ollivander lui arracha pratiquement la baguette des mains alors qu'il l'examinait une dernière fois. "Je dois dire que je suis très intrigué… Enfin ! Avec un tel outil, vous ne pouvez faire que de grandes choses…" Il lui rendit à contrecœur.

 

Après quelques secondes l'assemblée sembla retrouver ses esprits. Verpey insista pour avoir une séance photo qui se révéla interminable. La journaliste insista pour avoir des interviews mais seule Camille Bonnet accepta. Tout ce temps, Dumbledore scrutait Arès d'un regard inquisiteur. Celui-ci savait qu'il venait d'enclencher le début des hostilités. Bien, que le vieux fou vienne ! Il était prêt !

 

 

-OoO-

 

"Tu es prêt au pire ?" lui demanda Gunhild en dépliant la Gazette du Sorcier au-dessus de son bol de café noir.

 

Il lui répondit par un grognement.

 

Ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner et l'entière Grande Salle avait les yeux fixés sur lui et chuchotait furieusement. Ce qui commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Ils avaient mis la main sur ce qui semblait être la source du buzz et s'apprêtaient à en prendre connaissance.

 

"Il y a un article sur le Tournoi" remarqua Lyra en regardant le journal avec Gunhild. "Oh !" s'exclama-t-elle soudain, d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

 

"Par tous les orteils mycosés de Merlin !" glapit Gunhild. "Tu es dans une vraie bouse de Véracrasse, Arès !"

 

L'intéressé leva un sourcil et on lui fit passer le journal. Quelques clichés pris lors de l'Examen des baguettes figuraient sur la page de gauche. Au milieu, en grand, une photo le montrait tenant la stupide Camille Bonnet par les épaules et lui adressant un clin d'œil.

 

"C'est quoi cette photo ?" s'enquerra Gunhild, les yeux exorbités.

 

"Oh, si c'est de ça qu'ils font tout un plat…" soupira Arès. "C'était long, ok ? Alors on s'est amusés, avec Draco, à faire tourner en bourrique la Française… Rien de bien méchant."

 

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la photo et eut un reniflement de dédain. "Note que moi, au moins, je n'ai pas été pris en photo à ce moment-là."

 

Arès leva les yeux au ciel alors que Gunhild se penchait par-dessus la table pour lire l'article. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lança un nouveau juron florissant et pointa du doigt un paragraphe. Arès lu, plus pour s'occuper que parce que ça l'intéressait réellement.

 

 

_"La véritable star de ce Tournoi est sans conteste Arès Black, un jeune homme d'une beauté angélique. Venu de Durmstrang, où les conditions d'études sont pires qu'effroyables, et ayant grandi dans une horrible famille de Mangemorts (il n'a pas voulu nous livrer de plus amples détails, sûrement par peur des représailles), Arès n'a pas le cœur aussi froid qu'il voudrait nous laisser croire. En réalité, c'est un véritable bourreau des cœurs. Son élégance et son sens de la galanterie y sont certainement pour beaucoup. En une quinzaine de jours seulement qu'il est à Poudlard, il a déjà déçu de nombreuses jeunes filles qui rêvaient d'attirer son attention. Car sa beauté naturelle cache un visage de démon. Une adolescente qui se distingue par sa grâce exotique est tombée sous son charme envoûtant et a été horriblement trompée, puisqu'après une nuit passée ensemble il a choisi de l'ignorer royalement. "Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient sortis ensembles" déclare une des proches amies de la jeune fille. Espérons que Camille Bonnet, championne de Beauxbâtons, saura échapper à ses attraits malgré ses avances indécentes."_

 

 

Arès leva les yeux, furieux, et inspecta la Grande Salle. Il rencontra le regard de Cho Chang qui feignait la détresse, épaulée par une meute de filles.

 

"C'est cette salope de Chang qui a raconté ces salades !" réalisa-t-il en un murmure.

 

Gunhild et Anvald éclatèrent de rire et il les fusilla du regard - sans succès. "La pauvre, elle a dû vouloir se venger !" hoqueta Gunhild.

 

"Tu as été siii cruel avec elle" approuva Anvald.

 

A l'autre bout de la table des Serpentards, Dimitri avait surpris son échange de regard avec Chang et fixait à présent l'asiatique avec une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

 

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Il aurait aimé en rire mais ça l'agaçait d'être ainsi sous le feu des projecteurs. Comment était-il censé réaliser sa mission si l'école entière épiait le moindre de ses faux pas ? Il admit qu'il avait peut-être manqué de vigilance et se promit de se tenir plus à distance des élèves de Poudlard à partir de ce moment.

 

Il s'écoula quelques jours pendant lesquels il se focalisa particulièrement sur ses recherches sur les Horcruxes. Il avait déjà pris un peu d'avance sur le plan scolaire, il n'avait rien de spécial à faire pour préparer la première tâche et Dumbledore semblait ne pas quitter l'école un instant. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit projet parallèle qu'il menait, il se serait ennuyé à mourir.

 

A la fin de la semaine, alors qu'il prenait son déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, un préfet vint lui transmettre une enveloppe. Il s'agissait d'une invitation à prendre le thé en fin d'après-midi, écrite avec une écriture fine et penchée et signée _Albus Dumbledore_. Il cacha aussitôt le parchemin dans sa poche et jeta un regard en direction de ce cher directeur, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il pria intérieurement pour que Snape ait réussi à refourguer autre chose que du Veritaserum au vieux barbu. Car si ce n'était pas le cas, il était en très mauvaise posture. 

 

Quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouva planté devant la statue qui gardait l'accès au bureau directorial. Il soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, espérant que Dumbledore ne comptait pas le faire attendre trop longtemps. Il savait parfaitement comment tromper la vigilance de la statue mais ça ne ferait qu'engendrer des questions gênantes.

 

Il s'était mis à réfléchir à son plan pour séparer un petit morceau de son âme quand le passage s'ouvrit. Il repoussa ses pensées au fin fond de son cerveau et fit le vide alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour affronter un des plus grands manipulateurs de l'Esprit que l'Angleterre pouvait compter.

 

"Entrez, Mr Black" l'invita une voix cordiale.

 

Arès laissa filer son regard autour de la pièce, faisant semblant de la découvrir pour la première fois. Le bureau était beaucoup plus impressionnant en plein jour. Quelques artefacts bourdonnaient gentiment ou émettaient des vibrations. Les portraits des directeurs précédents ronflaient ostensiblement. Le fameux phénix se tenait sur un grand perchoir doré. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la pièce et rendaient presque l'ensemble agréable.

 

Si on excluait la présence du directeur derrière son bureau massif, bien sûr. Dumbledore lui proposa de s'asseoir et il s'exécuta, faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser directement son regard afin d'échapper à toute attaque mentale. Le but de la manœuvre était de retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment où Dumbledore se rendrait compte qu'il était un Occlumens accompli.

 

"Thé ?"

 

"Merci" accepta Arès. Il se saisit de la tasse en porcelaine et reporta son regard vers son interlocuteur, vers son épaule gauche, plus précisément.

 

"Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je vous ai envoyé une telle invitation" commença Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants fixés sur lui. "Rassurez-vous, ce n'est rien de grave…"

 

"Oh, mais je ne suis pas inquiet" badina le jeune sorcier. Pendant ce temps, il scannait à l'aide de sa magie sans baguette le contenu de la tasse. Il apprit avec étonnement qu'il n'y avait pas de potion dedans. Il s'interrogea sur les motifs du directeur de Poudlard : s'il ne voulait pas l'interroger, qu'avait-il en tête ?

 

"Votre magnifique magie de l'autre jour a attiré mon attention" poursuivit Dumbledore. "C'est remarquable qu'un jeune homme de votre âge arrive à faire de la magie Apparatoire de ce degré, et encore plus que vous l'ayez réalisée sans utiliser de formule. Vous devez être naturellement doué."

 

"Merci."

 

"Il me semble que vous êtes dans votre dernière année d'études ?" Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. "Comptez-vous faire une Maîtrise l'année prochaine ?"

 

"… je n'ai pas encore sérieusement réfléchi" fit Arès, de plus en plus intrigué.

 

"J'ai bien conscience que l'institut de Durmstrang vous fournisse traditionnellement tout ce qu'il vous faut pour poursuivre vos études après les ASPICS. Cependant, dans l'hypothèse où vous voudriez étudier plus avant la magie des Transformations, que ce soit en Métamorphose, en Apparition ou même éventuellement en Alchimie, vous pourriez venir vous installer ici." Dumbledore reposa sa propre tasse et joignit les mains devant lui sur son bureau. "Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas au courant, mais fut un temps j'enseignais ces disciplines à quelques privilégiés, et ce depuis que je suis à Poudlard. J'avais régulièrement un ou deux élèves qui suivaient un cours de Maîtrise, et je dois dire que la plupart en sortaient avec les honneurs. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas prit d'apprenti, faute de candidats suffisamment doués. Or, c'est une époque que je regrette, car rien ne vaut à mes yeux la formation des générations à venir, et ce système de maître et d'apprenti est vraiment gratifiant pour les deux partis. Tout comme j'ai appris avec mon ami Nicolas Flamel, aujourd'hui disparu malheureusement…"

 

Arès fronça les sourcils. Il ignorait que Dumbledore avait étudié avec Flamel. Ça expliquait peut-être leur proximité bien connue du grand public. Flamel, l'inventeur de la Pierre Philosophale, s'était éteint quelques années plus tôt quand Voldemort avait volé la célèbre Pierre pour retrouver son corps.

 

"J'y réfléchirai" dit-il finalement. "A vrai dire, je ne connais pas grand-chose sur l'Alchimie. Il est très difficile de trouver des livres sur ce sujet, et puisqu'on l'apprend uniquement par transmission orale et que vous avez été formé par un des plus célèbres alchimistes de l'histoire, j'imagine que vous êtes la personne la mieux placée..."

 

Les yeux de Dumbledore semblèrent pétiller encore plus fort. "De toute manière, vous avez encore un peu de temps devant vous. Si vous le désirez, je peux vous donner quelques petites leçons pendant le reste du Tournoi, afin de profiter des quelques mois que vous passerez à Poudlard."

 

Arès serra les poings sous la table. Ainsi c'était ce que recherchait Dumbledore. Depuis le début de la conversation, il avait tout fait pour en arriver à proposer un tel arrangement. Il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il le soupçonnait plus que n'importe qui d'être Harry Potter. Son but était clair à présent : passer le plus possible de temps avec lui dans l'espoir qu'il se trahisse, qu'il fasse le moindre faux pas ou laisse échapper la moindre indication sur sa véritable identité.

 

Il contrôla sa furie et se ressaisit. Il savait depuis le début qu'il allait jouer avec le feu dans cette mission. Manipuler Dumbledore sans se laisser manipuler. Lui faire croire qu'il avait de l'ascendant sur lui sans jamais tomber dans le piège. Désormais, il était temps d'entamer les choses sérieuses.

 

Il fit un petit sourire timide. "Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, Professeur, vous devez être occupé."

 

"Tu ne me dérange pas du tout, Arès" le rassura-t-il. Celui-ci nota le passage au tutoiement. "Ce serait un véritable plaisir pour moi de te transmettre mon savoir."

 

Il s'écoula quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles le jeune sorcier fit semblant d'être gêné. Puis il fixa Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. C'était une manière de montrer qu'il était prêt à faire face à n'importe quel test auquel il serait soumis. C'était aussi une ouverture à une attaque mentale directe. Il se prépara à recevoir un assaut de Légilimancie et poussa ses boucliers au-devant de son esprit alors qu'il lui répondait.

 

"Dans ce cas, si vous le pouvez… j'aimerai apprendre l'alchimie" déclara Arès.

 

Dumbledore eut un regard triomphant qui fut aussitôt dissimulé dans un sourire chaleureux. Mais l'attaque mentale se fit attendre… et ne vint pas.

 

"J'en suis ravi" fit-il joyeusement. "Eh bien, Arès, je suis ravi d'avoir pu discuter de cela avec toi."

 

Il interpréta cela comme l'autorisation de prendre congé. Il se leva, le regardant toujours fixement droit dans les yeux, alors qu'il remercia son futur professeur. Il lui fut précisé qu'il recevrait une lettre la prochaine fois que Dumbledore serait disponible pour lui puis il sortit de la pièce le plus calmement possible. Dès qu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il sentit une colère noire s'emparer de lui.

 

Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Dumbledore avait mené la discussion d'une main de maître, l'amenant à accepter à avoir des réunions régulières avec lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Arès grinça des dents alors qu'il dévalait l'escalier. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à présent était Voldemort et son avertissement d'il y a quelques mois auparavant. "Prends garde au vieux fou" lui avait-il dit. Arès était vraiment trop bête de n'y avoir pas prêté plus attention.

 

Il se désillusionna dès qu'il passa la statue et sortit du château, parcourant les couloirs au pas de charge, la tête basse. Il était temps d'aller faire un rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 

 


	23. La mort d'Endiku

"… Comme tu as pu le constater, l'infiltration du ministère avance petit à petit. L'Ordre du Phénix reste pathétiquement incapable. L'obstacle majeur demeure Dumbledore, mais comme il quitte rarement Poudlard, je ne peux pas agir directement contre lui."

 

Lord Voldemort et Arès étaient confortablement installés dans son bureau. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au quartier général des Forces des Ténèbres, Arès s'était peu à peu relaxé. Entendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres déblatérer sur l'avancement de ses plans avait grandement aidé à oublier Dumbledore, jusqu'à ce que son nom soit mentionné.

 

A ce moment, Arès retint une grimace. Son visage ne laissa presque rien transparaître mais Voldemort remarqua quand même son trouble. Il eut un rictus quand il reprit la parole. "Mais tu te charges de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mes espions à Poudlard m'ont rapporté qu'il était très intéressé par toi. Severus m'a même informé qu'il avait demandé du Veritaserum, pour t'interroger apparemment. A-t-il déjà tenté quelque chose ?"

 

"Oui et non" répondit Arès. Et il expliqua son entrevue avec le Directeur et la proposition des cours particuliers.

 

Voldemort prit un air pincé. "Je vois. Ainsi il a déjà réussi."

 

Arès protesta aussitôt. "Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est moi qui ait accepté ! C'est tout à fait différent. Ne va pas croire que je vais me laisser faire par lui."

 

"Oh, mais je n'en doute pas." Son rictus ne laissait aucun doute quant au caractère ironique de sa tirade. "Puisque c'est comme ça, je tiens à ce que tu viennes me faire un rapport une fois par semaine. Je te tiendrais à l'œil. Si je te soupçonne ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu d'être sous son influence, tu ne reviendras pas à Poudlard."

 

"Peu importe, puisque ça n'arrivera pas" cracha Arès.

 

"Tu viendras tous les samedis après-midi. Aucune absence ne sera acceptée." Arès grogna, ayant subitement envie de se lever et d'enfoncer violemment la baguette de Voldemort dans son nez. "Tut-tut. Ne fais pas cette tête, voyons, cher Arès. Tu seras ravi de me revoir."

 

Malgré son énervement, Arès ne pouvait pas le nier. Se retrouver en présence du Mage noir était très apprécié après avoir fréquenté Poudlard pendant plus de deux semaines.

 

Voldemort reprit la parole avec un air sombre. "En tout cas, Dumbledore ou pas, je doute de l'efficacité de ta mission. Tu attires beaucoup plus d'attention que ce que j'imaginais." Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une édition de la Gazette du Sorcier - celle-là même où la photo d'Arès s'étalait en grand sur la couverture. "Inutile de dire que je suis très _déçu_."

 

Visiblement, énervé était un meilleur mot. Ses yeux rouges lancèrent des éclairs alors qu'il jetait le journal sur les genoux d'Arès. "Arrête-ça immédiatement !"

 

Le jeune homme sentit sa colère remonter d'un coup. "Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues à critiquer tous mes choix de cette façon mais si tu continues, _Tom_ , considère notre alliance brisée ! Tu n’as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée !"

 

"Quelle vie privée ? Celle que tu as avec Regulus ?" siffla Voldemort, rappelant efficacement à Arès qu'il tenait son père comme otage. "Je ne tolérerai pas plus d'impertinence de ta part."

 

"Je n'en ai rien à faire !" poursuivit Arès sur le même ton. "Je fais ce que je veux, du moment que je réussisse à protéger tes Horcruxes et assurer les plans pour le mois de juin, ça devrait te suffire !"

 

Voldemort se leva et sortit sa baguette en un mouvement rapide et fluide. De son côté, Arès avait fait la même chose au même moment, laissant tomber le journal à ses pieds. Il eut une impression de déjà-vu, les yeux rouges du mage noir étincelants de haine comme dans son rêve étrange de l’autre fois. Il cacha son hésitation soudaine et ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence pendant plus d'une minute avant que Voldemort n'abaisse sa baguette et sorte de la pièce en précisant "à samedi prochain". Arès regarda la porte se flanquer derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres et baissa les yeux. Par terre, la couverture de la Gazette le narguait.

 

"Rah !" souffla-t-il avec exaspération. Il piétina le journal avec un accès de rage enfantine, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il était temps de rentrer au Navire.

 

-OoO-

 

 

 Pendant les jours suivants il ressassa sa discussion avec Voldemort. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière, se dit-il. Pourquoi ça devait être si compliqué ? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il s'était comporté d'une manière totalement différente avec Arès. Il lui avait même pardonné d'avoir discuté avec son Horcruxe. Cette fois, il s'était énervé à cause de simples choses comme un article de journal !

 

Décidément, il avait le don de faire enrager Arès. La façon dont il lui avait lancé négligemment "à samedi prochain" sans même le regarder ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie : celle de ne surtout pas répondre à son invitation.

 

Il se lança à corps perdu dans sa recherche sur les Horcruxes. Il se félicitait de la rapidité avec laquelle elle avançait : si ça continuait, d'ici le Noël suivant, il serait prêt à opérer. Entre les calculs d'Arithmancie, les dessins compliqués entremêlés de runes et les formules magiques à prononcer en grec ancien, ça demandait encore quelques semaines de travail.

 

Ce fut lors d'une soirée normale que se passa le premier évènement notoire à Poudlard. Il était assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre du navire, en train de travailler sur son Horcruxe. Il devait être plus de minuit et il était sans aucun doute le dernier à être éveillé. Tout à coup, il sentit une pression magique sur son esprit. Il bondit comme une flèche vers le parc, saisissant au passage sa cape pour braver le froid de cette nuit de novembre, son visage d'habitude impassible trahissant, pour une fois, sa nervosité. Il attendait ce signal depuis des semaines. Enfin, Dumbledore sortait de l'enceinte du château !

 

Il aperçut au loin la silhouette du Directeur de Poudlard, reconnaissable entre mille à ses longs cheveux argentés éclairés par la lune. Il courut en sa direction tout en se nimbant de magie. Parfaitement invisible, tapi dans les ténèbres, il le suivit le long de la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard. Il passa devant une taverne, les Trois Balais, qui était encore animée malgré l'heure tardive, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il se contenta de dire poliment bonsoir à un groupe de quelques sorciers qui discutaient sur le pas de la porte. Puis ils arrivèrent dans une partie de la ville qui semblait profondément endormie. A ce moment précis, Dumbledore plongea dans une impasse étroite, scruta pendant quelques instants l'endroit d'où Arès l'épiait, et leva sa baguette. Il allait transplaner, réalisa Arès.

 

Heureusement, il était prêt. Il lança une langue de magie pure autour du sorcier comme s'il venait de l'attraper dans une épuisette, et se laissa entraîner par la magie. Tout devint flou et il se senti aspiré par le sort de Transplanage.

 

Dès qu’il atterrit, il prit soin de remettre en place la nuée magique qui le dissimulait. Dumbledore, à quelques pas de lui, semblait sur le qui-vive. Le vieil homme inspectait les alentours, son regard passant et repassant sur Arès sans le distinguer pour autant. Mais le village dans lequel ils étaient était complètement désert et silencieux en cette soirée froide.

 

C’était un petit village comme il y en avait tant en Angleterre. Ils étaient sur une place centrale où trônait ce qui semblait être un monument aux morts. Un peu plus loin on devinait la présence d’une église modeste juxtaposée d’un cimetière. Arès suivit Dumbledore qui s’approchait du monument aux morts, comme s’il voulait se recueillir dessus. Cependant, lorsqu’il s’approcha, il constata que c’était une statue magique. En un léger scintillement, la stèle austère laissa place à un trio familier. Il contempla, éberlué, ses parents figés dans la pierre, regardant pour l’éternité avec tant d’amour un bébé heureux et sans cicatrice. Avec désarroi, il se rendit compte que c’était une autre hypocrisie du monde sorcier qui préférait rendre hommage à un bébé de un an, soit disant sauveur, et ses parents qui s’étaient sacrifiés pour lui, que comprendre que beaucoup de choses les dépassaient.

 

Il tourna le dos à la statue pour suivre Dumbledore  en direction du cimetière. Celui-ci semblait savoir exactement ce vers quoi il se dirigeait, et en effet quelques minutes plus tard, Arès faisait face cette fois-ci à la tombe de ses parents. Il observa Dumbledore jeter un sort de diagnostic, comme s’il cherchait une trace de magie, et revenir bredouille. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, après un dernier coup d’œil aux pierres silencieuses, le directeur de Poudlard prit la direction de la sortie. Arès le suivit, toujours d’un peu loin, aucunement remué par ces morceaux de cailloux portant le nom de ses parents. Il avait fait son deuil d’eux et de son identité réelle bien longtemps auparavant.

 

Alors qu’il slalomait entre deux tombes croulantes, quelque chose attira son attention. Un symbole si familier décorait l’une des pierres tombales et sa vue fit sursauter Arès de surprise. Qu’est-ce que le signe de Grindelwald faisait dans un tel endroit ? Rapidement, il se pencha pour lire l’épitaphe. ‘Ignotus Peverell’ lit-il seulement, en caractères gothiques. La tombe semblait très ancienne et dégageait quelque chose de familier.

 

Mais le temps pressait et s’il tardait trop, il perdrait Dumbledore de vue. Il le suivit jusqu’à une maison en ruines où un écriteau annonçait que c’était la maison des Potter, celle-là même où il avait survécu à Voldemort et qu’elle avait été laissée volontairement dans le même état afin de rappeler à tous la terrible tragédie. Arès retint une grimace et suivit Dumbledore à l’intérieur de la cour. Le vieux sorcier avait sorti sa baguette et traversa la mini forêt vierge jusqu’à la maison, aux abois. Arès resta à distance raisonnable et vit Dumbledore disparaître à l’intérieur.

 

Au bout de quelques temps il dût se résoudre à emprunter le même chemin car le mage blanc ne ressortait pas. Il fallait qu’il le garde dans son champ de vision au cas-où celui-ci trouvait quelque chose d’intéressant, même s’il lui semblait improbable que Voldemort ait caché un Horcruxe à l’endroit où il avait trouvé sa perte.

 

‘Méfies-toi’ lui dit soudainement Kismet, ce qui le fit sursauter.

 

‘Que se passe-t-il ?’

 

‘ Je n’aime pas trop cet endroit. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange ici.’

 

En effet, dès qu’il passa la porte, Arès lui aussi ressenti un étrange malaise. Une atmosphère malsaine flottait dans l’air. Dumbledore semblait en avoir conscience, vu la manière dont il posait dans le hall, prêtant attention aux moindres fluctuations.

 

Il ne restait pas grand-chose de la maison même, juste les murs. La tapisserie était décollée et tout avait subi l’assaut du temps et de l’humidité. Outre la légère odeur de moisissure il y avait aussi comme une odeur de soufre. Dumbledore s’aventura dans chaque pièce. Il réserva pour la fin ce qui semblait être la chambre d’Harry : le plafond s’était écroulé mais on devinait, dans un coin, un berceau et un carré de tapisserie au motif de vifs d’or.  Là le vieil homme agita sa baguette, en vain semblait-il.

 

Le malaise d’Arès allait s’aggravant, sa respiration se faisait lourde. Quelque chose de grave s’était passé ici, il le sentait, quelque chose qui dépassa les actes de Voldemort. L’odeur de soufre était ici beaucoup plus forte. Kismet s’agitait.

 

‘Est-ce qu’on peut s’en aller d’ici ?’ protesta le Mushussu. ‘Il n’y a rien à voir.’

 

Arès acquiesça et devança Dumbledore hors de la maison, mais le vieillard en ressortit très peu de temps après. Arès s’accrocha de nouveau à lui pendant qu’il transplana, puis en voyant qu’il était de retour à Poudlard, il choisit de délaisser Dumbledore et de retourner, seul cette fois, à Godric’s Hollow.

 

Il voulait enquêter plus avant sur la tombe de ce Peverell. Les Peverell étaient une des grandes familles de sang pur britannique dont la lignée était célèbre pour s’être éteinte plusieurs siècles auparavant. Des théories voulaient que leur sang soit répandu parmi plusieurs familles de sang-purs plus ou moins importantes mais rien n’était sûr. La spéculation la plus en vue était que la famille Gaunt, qui se proclamait elle-même descendante de Salazar lui-même, descendait des Peverell et en gardait un héritage, mais c’était à prendre avec des pincettes car les Gaunt étaient fameux pour leur folie congénitale.

 

Debout à nouveau devant l’antique pierre, il sentit à nouveau une impression familière qui l’attirait.

 

‘Qu’en penses-tu, Kismet ?’ demanda-t-il à son protecteur.

 

‘On dirait qu’il y a quelque chose là-dedans’ reconnu le dragon.

 

Il passa sa main au-dessus de la tombe en se concentrant sur les flux magiques. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement en reconnaissant la signature de Voldemort, certes ténue, mais immanquable pour Arès qui était si proche de la magie dans toutes ses formes !

 

Il en était sûr à présent : il y avait une Horcruxe caché ici ! Il se demandait pourquoi Voldemort avait jugé important de la mettre dans une tombe portant le sceau de Grindelwald, et pourquoi avait-il estimé autant Ignotus Peverell…

 

Une dernière chose le tracassait, c’était la présence du signe de Grindelwald sur une tombe qui datait de centaines d’années. Cela voulait dire que ce symbole était plus relié à la famille Peverell qu’à autre chose et que le mage noir l’avait simplement recyclé, mais dans ce cas, pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi tous les mages noirs semblaient attacher tant d’importance aux Peverell ?

 

Il se promit de rechercher ces problèmes plus avant et se concentra sur la tâche qu’il avait à réaliser. Il attrapa une fleur fanée sur une tombe à côté, la transfigura en un médaillon en métal qu’il enchanta en même temps que les environs, s’assurant d’être prévenu si Dumbledore remettait les pieds dans ce cimetière. Puis il retourna à Poudlard, avec de nouvelles questions en tête mais au moins une certitude, celle qu’il trouverait plus facilement les Horcruxes que Dumbledore.

 

 

-OoO-

 

Le jaguar noir vint s'asseoir devant lui. Il était plus qu'immense et ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur démoniaque. "Tu es anathème, Hylil. Je ne te pardonnerai pas. Tu ne reviendras jamais, tu m'entends ? Si je te vois revenir je te détruirai !"

 

Le serpent monstrueux à plumes apparut aux côtés du jaguar. "Anathème, ça veut dire que plus jamais, jamais, tu ne vivras parmi les tiens ! Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? Tu étais le prodigue, tu es devenu le démon pour la nuit des temps !"

 

"Je te retrouverai toi et tes serviteurs et je t'écraserai !" piailla le jaguar en secouant la queue. "Tu vivras sans repos ! Tu es anathème car tu as voulu défier les dieux, tu en subiras les conséquences !"

 

Le jaguar lui tendit un miroir fumant dans lequel on distinguait une silhouette se tordant au sol. Arès se pencha vers elle et tomba dans le miroir. A quelques pas de lui, un homme qui lui semblait si familier était ravagé par une douleur intense. Des silhouettes blanchâtres sans éclat lui arrachaient des lambeaux de peau dans un mouvement infini et l’homme grimaçait, retenant un cri qui percerait l’éternité.

 

"Meir ! " s’entendit-il appeler, mais sa voix était comme déformée.

 

L’homme se tourna vers lui mais ses orbites étaient vides. Arès, à cette vue, se sentit empli de désespoir et de haine.

 

Une voix désincarnée s'éleva puissamment autour de lui. "Pourquoi toujours les mêmes conflits, pourquoi toujours les mêmes envies ? Je serai celui qui brisera le monde injuste et le fera, à mains nues, reprendre sa forme originelle. Rappelle-toi qui tu es, embrasse-moi et vivons entiers ! Regarde à travers mes yeux et réalise la vérité parmi les mensonges !"

 

Le jaguar et le serpent l'entourèrent. "C'est ce qui arrive quand on brise les règles. C'est ce qui arrive quand on dépasse les limites. Anathème, tu as joué avec le feu et la glace et maintenant tu vas disparaître !"

 

"MAINTENANT !" cria Meir, et Arès revint à lui en un sursaut.

 

Il resta assis dans son lit, le souffle court. Ce drôle de rêve avait un goût de déjà-vu. Derrière ses paupières dansaient encore le serpent et le jaguar, comme des fantômes d’un passé oublié. Et quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que ce n’était pas des rêves habituels. Ce n’était pas pareil que quand il avait rêvé de Paris et de la prophétie, non. Là, c’est comme si c’était des vieux souvenirs revenus pour le hanter. Peut-être était-ce des souvenirs de Gilgamesh ?

 

Il alla à la salle de bains du navire se passer de l’eau sur le visage. Il était encore très tôt. Il décida de profiter du temps qu’il restait pour se rendre à Durmstrang par cheminette et il passa plusieurs heures dans la bibliothèque déserte à faire des recherches sur les Peverell.

 

Lorsqu’il revint à Durmstrang il avait l’esprit plus clair, et à défaut d’en savoir plus sur ses rêves, il avait résolu l’énigme Peverell. Les trois frères étaient, bien sûr, à l’origine des Reliques de la Mort. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu faire pour occulter un tel fait de sa mémoire. Cela expliquait le symbole de Grindelwald sur la tombe : le mage noir s’était approprié la légende à son compte, en faisant sa quête ultime. Voldemort avait certainement trouvé très séduisante l’idée de cacher une Horcruxe dans la tombe d’un des créateurs des Reliques.

 

Apparemment Ignotus était celui qui avait créé la cape d’invisibilité. Dans un des essais qu’avait lu Arès, il était dit que la Cape était transmise de génération en génération dans les descendants des Peverell. Après quelques recherches supplémentaires sur les lignées sorcières, il découvrit une lignée presque certaine : les Potter. Ironie du sort, il était l’un des détenteurs supposés de la Cape. Une discussion qu’il avait eue avec Sirius sur ses parents il y a très longtemps lui revint en mémoire : Dumbledore leur avait emprunté une cape d’invisibilité pour l’étudier peu avant leur mort. Et si… Non, il était sûr à présent : Dumbledore était en possession de la Baguette _et_ de la Cape.

 

Ce qui rendait la présence de Grindelwald – fils, cela s’entend – doublement problématique. S’il était venu à Poudlard pour dérober les Reliques, comme le soupçonnait Arès, il devrait faire très attention. Il était hors de question que son ex-allié s’empare de deux de ces instruments à la fois.

 

Et la semaine de cours reprit, s’écoulant rapidement. Il se concentra sur les Horcruxes. Le vingt-cinq novembre, jour de la Première Tâche, Arès était plus motivé que jamais. En début de soirée il rejoignit en compagnie de Draco l’extrémité du parc, où les champions étaient convoqués dans une grande tente. Verpey leur sortit un des discours dont il était friand sur la bravoure et l’aventure, puis on leur demanda de tirer au sort chacun leur tour ‘ce qu’ils auraient à affronter’. C’était des dragons. Draco devint blême, la française semblait sur le point de défaillir, mais Arès eut seulement envie d’éclater de rire. Des dragons, ça au moins c’était tape-à-l’œil. Il repensa aux récits mythologiques moldus qu’il avait lus où le héros avait forcément à combattre un dragon à un moment donné.

 

Draco passa avant lui et il s’en tira de façon honorable, semble-t-il, récoltant une moyenne de 8. Puis ce fut au tour d’Arès. Il laissa Camille Bonnet seule en train de se ronger les ongles et entra dans l’arène gonflé à bloc. Face à lui, un énorme Magyar à Pointes couvait ses œufs d’un air protecteur. Sa mission était de lui dérober un œuf d’or, sans utiliser sa magie sans baguette bien entendu. Il s’approcha de la bête, occultant la foule qui se taisait, en attente. Il leva sa baguette et lui lança un sort de conjonctivite, ayant dans l’idée de la faire bouger loin de son œuf. Après tout, dans les souterrains de Durmstrang, c’était ce qu’il s’était passé.

 

Il la toucha à l’œil gauche. Aussitôt la dragonne sembla presque folle de douleur et s’éleva viollement de son nid, battant des ailes avec force. Arès se mit à courir en direction de l’œuf, essayant de profiter de la diversion. Mais la dragonne était solide et ne perdit pas le nord pour autant. Quand elle le vit s’approcher de son nid, elle se détourna et fondit sur lui. Arès esquissa un sourire. Il était hors de question d’utiliser la même méthode qu’à Durmstrang et de la stupéfixer. S’il le faisait tout seul, en jetant un sort si puissant, il se dévoilerait bien trop aux yeux du public. A ce moment lui revint à l’esprit une très vieille formule de magie noire qui transformait le feu en eau. Ça n’avait pas été testé sur un dragon à sa connaissance mais ça valait le coup d’essayer. Il leva sa baguette et prononça la formule au moment même où elle ouvrait la gueule… et une énorme cascade lui déferla dessus. Il entendit des cris dans le public et Verpey commenter d’un ton surexcité avant d’être englouti et repoussé par la grande vague, comme emporté par un torrent. Il se laissa porter souplement, pas inquieté par la pression énorme qui reposait sur lui avec le poids de tant d’eau… et finit par être rejeté de la vague près de la sortie de l’enceinte. La dragonne semblait être en proie à une crise de toux terrible et de la fumée triste sortait de son nez ainsi qu’encore un peu d’eau. Arès se releva… et buta contre quelque chose. Il sourit, n’en revenant pas de sa chance : l’œuf avait été emporté en même temps que lui. Il s’en saisit, en même temps qu’un tonerre d’applaudissements s’élevait alors que le public réalisait la situation.

 

"Tu as été formidable !" s'enthousiasma Gunhild lorsqu'il fut installé dans la tente d'infirmerie.

 

Pomfresh qui l'oscultait jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille. ”C'est sûr que se jeter sous une pression de plus d'une tonne est formidable” fit-elle acerbement. Arès leva les yeux au ciel.

 

”Avoue que c'était de la chance” insista Draco sur le lit voisin qui n'en démordait pas – il avait simplement été brûlé au bras.

 

”Du talent, cher Draco, ce n'est rien que du talent” sourit Arès.

 

La Française arriva à ce moment. Pour elle, ça s'était plutôt mal passé : elle s'était brûlé les cheveux et avait pris un coup de queue de son dragon, qui avait aussi abîmé les autres œufs. Sans surprise, elle s'avéra dernière, avec le score de 6. Draco, avec 8, était deuxième. Quant à Arès, avec une moyenne de 9 (peut-être avec un bonus d'originalité) il prenait la première place du classement. Dumbledore lui avait attribué un 7, ce qui avait baissé sa moyenne. Il semblait que le Directeur avait reconnu la magie noire et ne l'avait guère appréciée.

 

Plus tard les élèves de Durmstrang descendirent aux cachots dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour une soirée bien arrosée. Arès profita à fond de la soirée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il consomma de l'alcool. Il se transforma, au grand étonnement de ses amis, à un joyeux lurron qui passait son temps à raconter des blagues douteuses. A un moment de la soirée, on mit de la musique et les adolescents se mirent à danser frénétiquement. Il lui sembla voir Lyra et Draco danser ensemble… mais était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait un tour ?

 

Puis le reste se perdit dans un flou artistique. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin, il constata qu'il n'était pas dans son lit mais dans un dortoir des Serpentards, et qu'un de ceux-ci était couché avec lui. Il reconnut le visage d'un obscur Septième année dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il soupira et s'activa pour quitter la pièce en silence. Il avait couché avec cet anglais mais honnêtement, dans ses souvenirs, ce n'était rien de formidable. Il regrettait un peu. Le seul point positif était que malgré la fatigue il avait réussi à évacuer la pression.

 

Il rentra au navire sans réussir à éviter Anvald et Gunhild qui étaient affalés sur un canapé et se mirent à pouffer en le voyant entrer. Arès les fusilla du regard et alla se changer en vitesse et rejoignit Voldemort pour son bilan hebdomadaire, pendant lequel il eut du mal à garder les yeux bien ouverts. Il raconta ce qui s'était passé à Godric's Hollow. Voldemort semblait satisfait.

 

”Il y a quelque chose qui m'étonne” dit le mage noir lorsqu'Arès eut fini son récit. ”Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait un Horcruxe ?"

 

”Je ne sais pas, je l'ai senti, c'est tout” répondit Arès. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, en finir pour retrouver son lit et y dormir tout le reste de la journée.

 

"On n'est pas censé sentir un  Horcruxe” poursuivit Voldemort. ”La preuve, Dumbledore est passé juste à côté sans rien soupçonner. Mais toi, tu l'as remarqué sans même te servir de magie."

 

Arès haussa les épaules ”Je suis un radar à horcruxe, et alors ? C'est bien pratique pour notre plan."

 

Voldemort claqua de la langue d'un air réprobateur. ”Méfie-toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, mais je te sens bien trop détendu. Tu pourrais commettre des erreurs… ne relâche pas ta garde à Poudlard !"

 

”Et alors ? On peut profiter d'une bonne petite baise non ?" fit Arès, énervé à nouveau par le mage noir.

 

L'expression de Voldemort se statufia, puis laissa place à un sourire machiavélique. ”Je crois que ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, non ?"

 

”Non” approuva le jeune sorcier avec insolence. ”Et encore heureux” ajouta-t-il.

 

Lord Voldemort le congédia avec un sourire mauvais et Arès sentit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sa cicatrice le lancer douloureusement toute la soirée.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Au petit déjeuner le lundi suivant Arès eut la bonne surprise de recevoir un parchemin de Dumbledore le convoquant à son bureau en début de soirée.

 

”C'est un petit mot de Miles ?" demanda Anvald sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

 

”De qui ?"

 

”Miles Bletchey. Tu sais, le Serpentard qui t'a sauvagement fait l'am-” Anvald se tut brusquement alors qu'Arès lui jetait un regard noir. ”Enfin, tu sais, quoi."

 

”Très éloquent” commenta Gunhild à l'égard de son voisin suédois, qui lui fit un sourire ingénu.

 

”Ne parlez plus de cette histoire, ok ?" demanda Arès, énervé.

 

”Wow bijou ! Du calme !" fit Gunhild. ”Ce que tu peux être tendu depuis quelques mois."

 

”Une étincelle, et il s'enflamme” ajouta Anvald avec un clin d'œil, et ils se mirent à rire comme des hyènes. Arès soupira.

 

”Ca va ?" lui demanda Lyra plus doucement.

 

”Oui” le rassura Arès. ”Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis, c'est tout. Il se passe trop de choses dans ma vie."

 

Lyra lui jeta un regard complice alors que les deux compères se remettaient à blaguer. Elle, elle comprenait. Elle savait presque tout, enfin, pas à propos des horcruxes, mais à propos de Gilgamesh, des Néphilims et de toute cette histoire. Car même s'il s'obligeait à ne pas y penser constamment, c'était sa préoccupation première.

 

Lorsqu'il se rendit chez Dumbledore, il dut constater que le vieil homme n'était pas là. Il s'installa au bureau en attrapant un message qui était laissé là à son attention.

 

_'Mr Black,_

_J'aurai un peu de retard. Attendez-moi confortablement, si vous le voulez bien.'_

 

Il froissa le parchemin, frustré. Il était seul dans le bureau mais ne pouvait certainement pas en profiter pour essayer de chercher la Cape d'invisibilité. Il lança le parchemin dans un coin puis se pencha vers quelque chose qui trônait au centre du bureau. Une Pensine. Voilà qui était intéressant. Dumbledore avait dû la laisser là exprès pour lui.

 

Il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe… Il plongea dedans la tête la première.

 

A son étonnement il s'agissait d'un souvenir d'un employé du ministère chargé d'aller arrêter Morfin Gaunt dans une cabane croûlante. Ainsi, les Gaunt avaient survécu. Ils avaient vraiment l'air un peu fous, et détail non négligeable, ils parlaient Fourchelangue… Son intérêt fut ravivé quand le père Gaunt montra un pendentif qu'il proclama comme étant à Salazar, et une bague sertie d'une pierre noire descendant des Peverell… Une bague qui comportait une gravure bien connue : l'emblême des reliques ! Il devait s'agir de la fameuse Pierre de Résurrection.

 

Puis il y eu l'histoire du beau moldu sur lequel louchait la fille Gaunt. Et lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le sang d'Arès ne fit qu'un tour : c'était le père de Voldemort ! Il venait de voir les parents du mage noir et ce n'était rien de très glorieux, entre un homme arrogant et une femme un peu folle et peu douée en magie… Au moins il avait maintenant la certitude absolue que Voldemort était bien un descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

 

Il replongea la tête dans la Pensine. Cette fois-ci, il fit la rencontre d'un Voldemort enfant dans un orphelinat moldu décrépit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin en voyant que le mage noir n'avait pas changé…

 

Une main se posa sur son épaule. ”Il est temps de rentrer, Mr Black."

 

Dumbledore le fixait d'un air réprobateur. ”Ce n'est pas très poli de fouiller dans les affaires des gens."

 

Arès soutint son regard. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il sentait que c'était ce que le Directeur avait prévu en le laissant seul avec sa Pensine. Après tout, ces deux souvenirs n'étaient pas anodins…

 

”Et ce n'est pas non plus très correct d'avoir recours à de la magie noire, même si personne d'autre ne l'a remarqué” ajouta le vieil homme.

 

”Qu'est-ce que la magie noire ?" répliqua Arès. ”Vous comme moi savez que ça ne veut rien dire de parler comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on l'appelle comme ça qu'elle est mauvaise, elle est juste différente de la magie blanche. Après tout, dans certaines cultures, le blanc ne signifie pas le bien, et pareil pour le noir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est connotée négativement dans notre culture qu'elle est forcément faite pour le mal. La magie est différente selon les individus. Vous avez de la magie blanche, c'est normal, vous êtes un mage blanc ; j'ai de la magie noire, c'est normal : je suis un mage noir."

 

Dumbledore fit un sourire triste. ”Vous avez raison, mais la vérité n'est pas aussi simple. Ce n'est pas notre nature qui dicte qui nous sommes, c'est nous-mêmes qui faisons nos propres choix."

 

Et sur ce, il embraya directement sur l'Alchimie. Mais sa dernière phrase pesait lourd sur le cœur d'Arès.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

”Que fais-tu là ?" demanda Arès à la silhouette sombre qui se tenait à côté de lui.

 

Il avait cherché à s'isoler, près du lac, en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que tant de questions sans réponses tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Et voilà que cet abruti le rejoignait… pas dérangé le moins du monde, après une déclaration de guerre et des mois de silence radio.

 

”Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, d'être dans un hiver normal ? De ne pas être gelé jusqu'aux os dans la nuit polaire ? De voir le soleil se lever le matin ?"

 

Arès leva un sourcil. Son interlocuteur était d'humeur poétique. Il s'assit à côté de lui, face au lac.

 

”Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas” déclara Grindelwald. ”Comment est-ce que je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Depuis le début, je me voilais la face. J'aurais dû me douter que tu choisirais Voldemort."

 

”Ce n'est pas une question de choisir l'un ou l'autre” remarqua Arès. ”Tu m'as trahi, je t'ai trahi, maintenant c'est fini."

 

”J'aurais voulu que les choses ne se passent pas comme ça” soupira Grindelwald en secouant ses boucles blondes. ”Je regrette tant de choses."

 

”Il n'y a rien à regretter. Moi non plus je n'ai pas joué franc-jeu. C'était voué à l'échec avant même qu'on essaye."

 

”Tu crois au destin ?"

 

”Moi ? Non."

 

”Moi si."

 

”Alors soit” répondit Arès, et jugeant que tout avait été dit, il se leva.

 

Dimitri bondit sur ses pieds. ”Attends ! Il faut que tu saches quelque chose."

 

Et il l'embrassa, doucement, et c'était un baiser qui avait un goût amer de regret.

 

”Je ne serai jamais loin de toi, Arès. Je serai dans ton ombre, et si un jour tu te retournes, je serai là pour toi."

 

Et sur ce, Dimitri disparu, laissant un Arès désemparé.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

Le jaguar noir s’assit devant lui. ”Regarde, pauvre Hylil, comment la Lumière t'a trompé !"

 

Il regarda dans le miroir fumant. Rien ne se comparaît à l'incompréhension qu'il ressentit alors qu'il voyait ses deux créations élever la voix l'une contre l'autre.

 

”Qu'as-tu fait à Gilgamesh ?" se plaignit Hylil.

 

Mais le jaguar se contenta de sourire méchamment.

 

Le serpent à plumes apparut alors. ”Regarde, pauvre Hylil, comment les Ténèbres t'ont puni ! C'est ta punition pour avoir tenter de me défier encore une fois !"

 

Loin en contrebas, sur la terre des hommes, Gilgamesh menaçait de sa lame reçue des Dieux son ami, le fidèle Enkidu. Enkidu ne comprenait pas non plus, mais des deux côtés, la haine montait, une haine qui leur était étrangère mais qu'ils ressentaient comme étant la leur.

 

”Qu'avez-vous fait ?" souffla Hylil, dévasté, ses espoirs réduits à néant.

 

”Croyais-tu que nous ne devinerions jamais tes intentions réelles à propos de ces deux-là” se moqua le jaguar.

 

”L'Aube Dorée n'aura pas lieu” certifia le serpent, pour la première fois d'accord avec le jaguar depuis des millénaires. ”Ce n'est pas à toi de semer la destruction ainsi. Tu n'as pas à choisir pour le reste du monde."

 

”Vous n'aviez pas le droit !" protesta Hylil. ”Pourquoi tout anéantir ? Pourquoi refuser d'affronter la vérité en face ? Vos guerres intestines me fatiguent, elles empoisonnent les esprits et corrompent les Dieux !"

 

Le jaguar rit et, tout en bas, sur la lourde terre des hommes, Gilgamesh transperça Enkidu de part en part. Hylil hurla de frustration. Les protecteurs des Néphilims, le Mushussu et le Djinn, dansèrent autour d'eux, comme impuissants. Enkidu, le fils de la Lumière, sentit ses membres s'engourdir.

 

De là haut, Hylil voyait tout, ressentait tout. Il sentit tout à coup la détresse de Gilgamesh alors qu'il se prostrait au-dessus du blond Enkidu, attrapa entre ses grands bras forts le corps de l'être aimé.

 

”Pourquoi ?" demanda Enkidu en un gargouillis mortuaire. ”Pourquoi est-ce que je meurs ?"

 

Et il s'éteignit tout à fait. Gilgamesh et Hylil poussèrent le même cri de rage du fond de leurs entrailles. Le Djinn s'évanouit, revenant d'où il venait, alors que le Mushussu enlaçait tant bien que mal son cher maître de chair.

 

Et Gilgamesh leva le regard vers les cieux, fixant Hylil comme s'il le voyait vraiment. ”Je te ramènerai, Enkidu. Je le jure, devant les dieux ! Lucifer, si tu m'entends, accorde-moi au moins cela !"

 

La scène s'évanouit, laissant place aux ténèbres froides.

 

'Rejoins-moi. Toi, Etoile brillante du matin, rêveur parmi les rêveurs, éveille-toi, rappelle-toi ce pour quoi tu respires !'

 

Et Arès inspira un grand coup alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux dans sa chambre et il sentit des larmes chaudes rouler le long de ses joues.

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Il entra sans prévenir dans le bureau de Lennart, qui se leva aussitôt et s'inclina.

 

”Non, professeur, restez assis” le pria Arès. ”Ne vous dérangez pas."

 

Il prit place face à l'homme qui semblait déstabilisé. ”Je suis perdu” avoua Arès en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains. ”Je ne sais plus qui je suis."

 

Le mage noir s'adoucit. ”Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ?"

 

Arès s'éclaircit la gorge. ”Il y a ces rêves que je fais. Ce ne sont pas des rêves ordinaires, je revis des épisodes de ma vie sauf que… je ne les ai jamais vécus. A vrai dire, pendant toute cette dernière année, je vous ai fait marcher. J'ai déduit que vous pensiez que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre et j'en ai joué. J'étais persuadé d'être la réincarnation de Gilgamesh, un Néphilim, mais maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est comme si dans une autre vie j'avais été… enfin, ça va vous paraître idiot, mais je crois que j'étais un dieu."

 

Lennart eut un petit sourire. ”Petit malin ! Pendant tout ce temps, vous avez joué la comédie ! Je m'en doutais, mais je ne pouvais pas être sûr."

 

”Que savez-vous exactement sur Hylil ?" demanda Arès.

 

Lennart pâlit. ”Je crois que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te répondre…”

 

”Je sais que vous savez” répliqua Arès. ”Vous savez qui je suis exactement, vous savez ce que recherchent les Néphilims et pourquoi ils semblent être si importants, et pourquoi je peux faire de la magie sans baguette…”

 

Il fixa le vieil homme, qui déglutit. ”On m'a dit de ne rien de te dire, que je devais te protéger et te soutenir mais de surtout te laisser seul dans la résolution de…”

 

”Stop” protesta Arès. ”C'est idiot. Je ne suis pas sûr encore, mais je crois qu'en fait l'Aube Dorée me doit obéissance totale, non ?"

 

”On peut voir les choses ainsi, mais…”

 

”Vieux croûton” gronda Arès. ”Ne jouez pas avec moi."

 

”Tu n'es qu'Arès Black” déclara alors Lennart. ”Je ne te dois rien, pas pour l'instant."

 

”C'est injuste !" gémit Arès.

 

Lennart soupira. Il laissa le silence s'étirer un peu, puis reprit la parole. ”Tu l'auras voulu. Je te préviens, je ne te dis pas tout, juste quelques petites choses pour que tu saches qui était Gilgamesh. Il y a très longtemps, des millénaires et des millénaires de cela, un dieu décida de créer deux Néphilims, un qui serait issu des Ténèbres et l'autre de la Lumière. Il s'appelait Lucifer, ou Hylil, selon qui l'invoquait. Son but était de lier les deux forces opposées afin de créer un renouveau de la magie. Il œuvra pendant plusieurs décennies pour qu'Enkidu et Gilgamesh se rencontrent et deviennent des amis proches, même si tous les autres dieux s'opposaient à son projet. Alors qu'il touchait au but plus que jamais, les divinités de la lumière manipulèrent Enkidu pour qu'il tue Gilgamesh, et les divinités des ténèbres firent de même pour l'autre. Dressés l'un contre l'autre, le drame arriva et Gilgamesh tua Enkidu. Voilà, fin de l'histoire."

 

"Comment ça, fin de l'histoire ?" protesta Arès, secoué. ”Qu'est ce que je suis censé comprendre de plus grâce à ça ?"

 

”Ensuite, Gilgamesh alla dans le royaume des morts en passant par une arche qu'il avait fabriquée grâce à l'aide d'un dieu – oui, c'est celle-là qui est au ministère anglais” confirma Lennart alors que les yeux d'Arès se transformaient en soucoupes. ”Il en revint vivant mais seul car Enkidu ne pouvait plus revenir dans le monde des vivants. Depuis on dit que Gilgamesh est le Nécromancien car il a visité la mort et en est revenu, point à la ligne."

 

”Mais alors, Hylil a échoué ?" demanda le jeune sorcier.

 

Lennart hocha sombrement la tête. Arès rumina ces paroles, cherchant à recomposer un puzzle dont il lui manquait la plupart des pièces, immanquablement attiré par ce Hylil qu'il connaissait sans vraiment le connaître et attristé pour lui, affligé par son désespoir et sa détresse. Peut-être était-il le descendant de Gilgamesh, mais il n'en était pas la réincarnation, il le savait à présent. Quelque chose de plus fou encore le reliait à ces questions divines, et il devenait fou, lui aussi.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

 


	24. Les graines du doute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout ce qui concerne l'intrigue ”divine” est bien entendu tiré de mon imagination. Je m'inspire des mythes, légendes et écritures mais je ne cherche pas à y être fidèle. Désolée si ça vous froisse… Joyeux Noël !

 

Le mois de décembre arriva, plongeant Poudlard dans une grisaille opaque et déprimante. Arès explora pendant une soirée entière le château, faisant un break dans ses recherches sur les Horcruxes. Déambuler la nuit dans le château centenaire lui vidait l'esprit, comme si en écho, dans une autre vie, il y avait trouvé son bonheur.

 

En passant dans un couloir du septième étage, il ressentit une faible signature magique qu'il reconnaissait entre mille. Voldemort était passé par là. Il eut un petit sourire alors qu'il agitait sa main, cherchant à capter les signaux magiques qui parcourait l'endroit comme des veines pulsant d'énergie, démêlant chacun d'entre eux pour isoler ceux qui l'intéressaient. Et là, il perçut une anomalie. Même si le château grouillait de sorts, après tout c'était son essence même, ce couloir était particulier. Quelque chose rompait l'équilibre instable entre les couches anciennes et récentes, comme si une magie était éternellement en train de se renouveler.

 

Il passa sa main sur une portion de mur vierge, sentant les pulsations contre sa peau. Ici. Il envoya sa propre magie. Il força un peu, mais sans succès. Agacé, il se mit à faire les cent pas devant le nœud magique, cherchant à démêler son secret. A un moment, une porte apparut. Perplexe, il l'ouvrit.

 

A l'intérieur, une simple salle vide, un peu poussiéreuse, comme il y en avait tant d'autres. Au milieu trônait une table, et sur la table reposait un parchemin usé. Il s'en saisit.

 

'Je réponds à tes moindres désirs et change de forme selon ta volonté.'

 

Il fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce vraiment la salle qui lui répondait ? Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant dans sa chambre à Durmstrang. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il se trouvait dans une réplique parfaite de sa chambre.

 

Suite à la découverte de la Salle sur Demande, son excitation revint grandissante. Il sortit, referma la porte, qui disparu. Il ne se laissa pas démonter, et fit de nouveau les cent pas devant elle, cherchant à prouver sa théorie. 'Je veux trouver l'objet qu'a déposé Tom Riddle. Je veux retrouver l'objet qu'a déposé Tom Riddle.'

 

Et la porte réapparut. Il la poussa, incertain de ce qu'il allait y trouver… pour se retrouver dans une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. Livres, meubles, valises, vêtements et objets interdits y jonchaient dans un fabuleux désordre; Il semblait qu'il avait trouvé la salle aux objets trouvés, remplie par des générations d'étudiants oublieux… ou certains autres cherchant à se débarrasser d'un objet compromettant.

 

Il se laissa guider par la faible trace qu'avait laissé Voldemort à son insu, enjambant les bouteilles vides et slalomant entre les autres choses improbables qui avaient trouvé leur chemin jusqu'ici. Puis il la vit. Une tiare argentée, ternie par les années, trônait sur un buste en plâtre. Il sourit en sentant la signature magique qui semblait étinceler malgré l'aspect sale du bijou. Ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait osé cacher une partie de son âme sous le nez même de son pire ennemi ! Arès sourit, reconnaissant l'audace arrogante de son allié.

 

Tout comme à Godric's Hollow, il enchanta son médaillon pour qu'il soit prévenu si Dumbledore venait dans les environs pendant son absence. Ça faisait déjà deux Horcruxes en sûreté, se réjouit-il, ayant enfin l'impression que sa mission prenait le bon chemin.

 

Le lendemain, alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau de directeur pour sa leçon d'Alchimie, il se sentait surpuissant. Fort de son accès de confiance en lui, il se permit même de sourire au vieil homme.

 

”C'est agréable de vous voir d'aussi bonne humeur, Mr Black” l'accueillit-il.

 

”Merci."

 

Et la leçon commença. Ce n'était encore que les bases mais Arès se surprit à être passionné par ce qu'avait à lui apprendre son ennemi. L'Alchimie, ce n'était pas que transformer du plomb en or ; c'était saisir toutes les subtilités du monde alentour dans sa structure même. La connaissance accrue de la matière passait par la magie mais aussi l'affinement de la perception : Arès devait apprendre à sentir la réalité autour de lui autrement.

 

”Le monde n'est que vibrations” expliquait Dumbledore, une étincelle pétillante dans le regard. ”Chaque atome est constitué de vide et de minuscules particules qui restent éternellement en mouvement. La table nous paraît solide, mais elle est aussi immatérielle que l'air que nous respirons. Lorsque nous connaissons ces données, nous pouvons, à l'aide de la magie, aller beaucoup plus loin que la simple métamorphose ou apparition d'objets. Nous pouvons modeler la réalité à l'infini, en théorie. On peut, même si n'a jamais été fait, dénouer la boucle du temps ou inverser le cycle de la vie. Bien sûr, nous parlons de spéculations…”

 

Et la leçon continuait ainsi, jusqu'à des heures indues, laissant un Arès de moins en moins sceptique, de plus en plus sensible. Il sentait un gouffre s'ouvrir à ses pieds et s'y laissait tomber avec délice, buvant les paroles de son ennemi avec la sensation d'entrer dans un secret bien gardé, de gagner un pouvoir bien plus important que la magie sans baguette.

 

A aucun moment il ne sentit que son animosité envers le directeur disparaissait, laissant place à de l'admiration… Les graines du doute étaient plantées et son porteur n'en avait même pas idée…

 

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

Un soir, alors qu'Arès traversait le navire pour aller dans sa cabine, Lennart l'arrêta.

 

”Krol t'attend à l'intérieur” lui annonça-t-il à mi-voix, l'air soucieux.

 

Arès grogna. ”Comment a-t-il réussi à entrer ?"

 

”Je ne sais pas, mais Volkov monte la garde à l'extérieur."

 

Le jeune sorcier plissa les yeux et distingua le sorcier noir aux cheveux blancs dans la pénombre. Il avait l'air royalement ennuyé et contrarié.

 

”Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ?" rouspéta le jeune Black, lui aussi ennuyé, mais aussi préoccupé par l'intruson d'un de ses ennemis.

 

”S'il te plaît, n'y va pas !" le pria Lennart.

 

”Vieil homme, Grindelwald ne peut rien contre moi."

 

Et il s'approcha de Volkov, qui dégagea le passage avec une expression d'agacement extrême. Arès lui fit un signe de la main moqueur, amusé du comportement de ce grand sadique. Il était, selon toute vraisemblance, le nouvel amant de Grindelwald, et la haine et la jalousie qu'il avait toujours exprimées envers Arès ne semblait pas sur le point de disparaître, puisque Dimitri était toujours aussi intéressé par lui.

 

Il referma la porte derrière lui d'un claquement sec, attirant l'attention de Dimitri, qui s'était installé à son bureau et auscultait méticuleusement ses ongles.

 

”Arès !" l'accueillit celui-ci en se fendant d'un large sourire.

 

L'intéressé ne releva pas. Il s'accouda contre le mur, en position de supériorité. ”Que me veux-tu, Grindelwald ?"

 

”Tout de suite les grands mots” observa Dimitri, même s'il ne put cacher sa grimace en entendant le nom. Aux yeux d'Arès, il n'était plus que le fils de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'était joué de lui en lui cachant son identité. ”Tu sais, je voulais te l'annoncer. Je voulais juste que tu me considères pour ce que je suis réellement avant de…”

 

”Coupe court, veux-tu ? Et cesse de faire ami-ami, je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus dans le même camp."

 

”Dans ce cas, si nous étions réellement ennemis, pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé ton Voldemort me tuer ? Pourquoi ne m'élimines-tu pas pendant que tu le peux encore ?"

 

”Parce que j'ai mieux à faire” cracha Arès. ”Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, déjà tu as de la chance que je ne te punisse pas pour t'être introduit ici…”

 

”Pour m'être introduit où ? Dans ta chambre ou dans ton-”

 

Arès tapa du poing sur la table, maintenant tout à fait énervé. ”Arrête ton flirt tout de suite. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es là avant que je ne t'étripe."

 

”Ce que tu fais si bien” sourit Dimitri, en référence au meurtre au Ministère anglais. Arès resta impassible, déterminé dans sa colère. ”Bon, d'accord, puisque tu n'es pas joueur… je voulais juste m'expliquer. Ce n'est pas seulement en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres que je te dis ça-” à ces mots Arès eut un reniflement moqueur ”-mais en tant qu'ancien petit ami… si on peut appeler ça comme ça. En fait, depuis le début, j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi. J'ai omis certains détails, peut-être, mais entre nous, c'était réel. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux. Je…”

 

”Ça suffit” coupa Arès. "C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu me dis ça. Et non, je ne suis pas intéressé. Tes excuses, tu peux te les…”

 

”S'il te plaît, Arès” le supplia-t-il, perdant toute dignité alors que son éternel sourire charmeur disparaissait. ”Laisse-moi une chance. Voldemort n'est pas…”

 

”Sors” fit froidement le jeune Black. Et Dimitri s'en alla, la tête haute, mais marchant comme atteint en plein cœur, _non passibus aequis_ , un pas après l'autre.

 

-OoO-

 

 

Il lui fut difficile d'ignorer, au cours des jours qui suivirent, le regard de Dimitri qui pesait sur sa nuque. Il n'était plus attiré par lui depuis longtemps mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose pour lui, comme un écho de l'affection étrange et inavouée qu'ils s'étaient portés. Il refusait de se laisser atteindre par un fantôme d'une relation si dépourvue de sens, et continua sa vie.

 

Au cours de ses leçons suivantes en Alchimie, il apprit comment la méditation pouvait faire sortir son âme de son corps. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait y croire, ou si c'était une hallucination collective… en tout cas il n'avait pas encore réussi. Dumbledore semblait prendre lui-même le sujet avec des pincettes.

 

Ils commencèrent à aborder la pratique. Arès s'exerça pendant des heures à transformer des objets en d'autres objets, changeant définitivement la matière en son sein même. Contrairement à la métamorphose qui n'avait qu'un effet temporaire, même s'il durait des années, car ne modifiant que l'agencement superficiel de la matière, la transfiguration en alchimie modifiait la structure des atomes même. Pour cela, il fallait avoir une grande puissance magique, mais surtout, avoir cette perception affinée qui échappait encore un peu à Arès.

 

Après les leçons, il commença à rester discuter avec le directeur autour d'un thé. Le premier soir, ils parlèrent Alchimie. Puis les sujets se firent plus sérieux, plus personnels. Arès se surprit à apprécier la compagnie de l'homme, qui était intelligent, cultivé et sage. Avec lui, pas de débordements en furie comme avec Voldemort, pas de duels acharnés pour réaffirmer sa place. Arès se sentait bien, simplement lui-même, un nouveau lui-même qu'il découvrait en même temps qu'il découvrait le directeur. La haine s'évaporait petit à petit, la méfiance se transformait peu à peu en confiance. Il se mit à penser que Dumbledore n'était pas si horrible que ça, que peut-être que c'était sa vision des choses à lui qui déformait tout. Comment pouvait-on accuser un tel homme de manipuler des gens, lui qui ne cherchait qu'à protéger le plus possible de monde ?

 

”Tu es sûr que ça va, Arès ?" lui demanda Lyra, un jour, alors qu'ils étudient seuls dans la bibliothèque. ”J'ai l'impression que tu changes…”

 

Il lui prit gentiment la main et lui sourit. ”Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"

 

”Je ne sais pas” bafouilla-t-elle. ”C'est cette mission… j'ai l'impression que tu te perds. Que tu n'es plus tout aussi décidé qu'avant. Tu passes beaucoup de temps chez Dumbledore, de moins en moins de temps avec nous…”

 

”Il faut bien que je fasse avancer les choses” la rassura-t-il. ”Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais."

 

Mais au fin fond de lui régnait une étrange confusion, qu'il n'aurait pas su exprimer en mots. Il se sentait posé là, dans cette vie bizarre, sans savoir qui il était vraiment ni ce qu'il devait faire exactement. Au final, il vivait au jour le jour et c'était ça qui le déboussolait le plus, lui qui avait l'habitude d'agir selon des plans élaborés et pour poursuivre des objectifs précis. Maintenant, à Poudlard, il se sentait comme enlisé dans le présent, les yeux bandés et le cœur battant la chamade. Alors il faisait semblant d'être calme et composé et se donnait l'illusion de savoir où il en était.

 

”Ce n'est pas notre nature qui dicte qui nous sommes, c'est nous-mêmes qui faisons nos propres choix” dit-il dans le vide, répétant mot pour mot les paroles de Dumbledore quelques temps auparavant.

 

Lyra fronça les sourcils. ”Quoi ?"

 

Mais Arès haussa seulement les épaules et resta silencieux, essayant de décrypter cette phrase en une infinie de signification. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ? N'avait-il pas choisi des années auparavant, en fondant le Sol Niger, en approchant Voldemort avec défiance, en tournant le dos à l'Angleterre ?

 

Un dieu avait-il seulement le choix ?

 

Il se sentait comme prisonnier d'une toile d'araignée complexe et inextricable.

 

 

-OoO-

 

Voldemort l'accueillit froidement, ce samedi-là. Arès ne se laissa pas démonter et s'installa dans un fauteuil face à lui, dans le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 

”Comment est-ce que ça se passe, à Poudlard ?"

 

”Bien” commença Arès, et il lui conta sa découverte de l'horcruxe dans la Salle sur Demande.

 

Voldemort claqua la langue d'un air réprobateur. ”Tu n'es pas censé les chercher, toi. Si je voulais que tu saches où ils se trouvent, je te l'aurai dit."

 

”Mais je l'ai simplement senti !" protesta Arès. ”Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais juste passer par là sans chercher à en savoir plus !"

 

Le mage noir lui lança un regard de braise mais changea de sujet. ”Pendant les vacances de Noël, je veux que tu viennes ici. Il y aura une réception de sang-purs le jour du vingt-quatre, tu y participeras en tant qu'allié. Ça n'entravera pas ta mission, comme de toute façon tu as les horcruxes les plus proches de Dumbledore en sécurité."

 

”D'accord” grimaça Arès à l'idée d'un énième bal guindé où il devrait affronter sa chère tante Bellatrix et parader comme un de ces aristocrates coincés.

 

”On en profitera pour parler plus longuement de ce talent que tu as pour trouver mes horcruxes. J'ai une théorie là-dessus."

 

”Bien."

 

Voldemort le considéra avec suspicion. ”Tu n'es pas très bavard, aujourd'hui. Où as-tu mis ta verve habituelle ?" Face au silence du plus jeune, il insista. ”Et tes _leçons_ , avec Dumbledore ?" Il avait craché le mot avec mépris. ”Où en es-tu, sur ce plan là ?"

 

”As-tu déjà étudié l'Alchimie ?" le questionna Arès en retour. Le mage noir chassa cette idée d'un geste de la main, alors il reprit. ”C'est vraiment passionnant. C'est de la Haute Magie, tu sais." Il ne remarqua pas comment l'autre se crispa soudainement. ”On peut faire des choses fabuleuses, tu n'as pas idée ! Les matières ordinaires paraissent bien fades en comparaison. C'est complexe, ça demande beaucoup de travail mais je crois que ça me convient vraiment. Dumbledore sait de quoi il parle. Tu savais qu'il connaissait bien Nicolas Flamel, au point que c'est lui qui l'a formé ?"

 

Voldemort haussa un sourcil. ”Quand tu me décris à quel point c'est intéressant, tu parles de l'Alchimie ou de Dumbledore ?"

 

”Oh, ne sois pas comme ça” glissa Arès. ”Tu sais, Dumbledore n'est pas si pire que ça. Il est très intelligent et sage, il connaît des choses sur les gens et le monde, ce n'est pas un vieillard sénile comme tu aimerais me le faire croire." Et il continua à défendre ardemment le directeur de Poudlard.

 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tiqua. Il se leva de son fauteuil, contourna le bureau en bois massif, s'arrêta à côté d'Arès, qui déblatérait toujours innocemment… et lui décrocha une droite mémorable, à la Moldue, comme il rêvait de le faire depuis déjà quelques minutes.

 

Arès poussa un petit cri indigné alors qu'il se tenait le nez à deux mains, d'où jaillissait déjà un flot de sang. ”Non mais ça va pas !"

 

”Parle encore une fois comme ça et tout est fini” fit glacialement Voldemort, se massant les jointures. Par Salazar, ça faisait un bien fou, se dit-il. Tant pis si sa réputation perdait de l'éclat par ce geste digne d'un animal, le fait de sentir son poing écraser le nez fin du jeune Black avait été jouissif.

 

Arès cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis se reprit. Il se soigna d'un geste de la main – Voldemort apprécia cependant les traces de sang séché qui demeuraient sur son visage – et lança d'un ton morne un vague oui.

 

”Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu te rends comptes à quel point tu te laisses mener en bateau !? Car Dumbledore te manipule en beauté, ça ne fait aucun doute à présent. N'imagine pas une seule seconde qu'il ignore qui tu es, car à présent je suis sûr qu'il sait que tu es son fameux Sauveur et qu'il veut te laisser une seconde chance… Ne te laisse pas attendrir par ses fausses considérations. Lui ne te fait pas confiance un seul instant –je le connais, crois-moi – et au moindre soupçon il te poignardera dans le dos. Il t'étudie, te lave le cerveau, te retourne dans tous les sens. Contrairement à toi, il n'a pas oublié l'essentiel : vous êtes ennemis. Souviens-t-en, sombre idiot !"

 

Et Arès eut un éclair de lucidité : les souvenirs dans la pensine, cette phrase sur les choix que l'on fait ou ne fait pas, les discours sur la beauté du monde… tout cela servait l'intérêt d'un manipulateur qui teste les eaux après avoir trouvé sa proie, qui donne l'illusion de la proximité afin d'endormir votre vigilance… sans pour autant étudier votre cas avec une distance froide et calculatrice. Il frissonna.

 

”Je… Tu as raison” admit-il finalement avec un sourire contrit.

 

Voldemort lui rendit son sourire, monstrueusement déformé en un rictus supérieur, car il était mortellement amusé de la confusion d'Arès. ”J'ai toujours raison."

 

Et, pris d'un élan inexplicable, Arès se leva d'un coup, saisit l'autre par le col et l'embrassa fugacement. Les lèvres du mage noir avaient un délicieux goût d'interdit. Puis il s'assit à nouveau et sentit avec horreur ses joues se teindre de rose. A cette vue, Voldemort haussa de nouveau un sourcil. ”J'espère que tu ne fais pas ça aussi à Dumbledore” observa-t-il d'une voix blanche, et en entendant sa propre voix il eut un rire nerveux, qu'Arès perçut comme moqueur. Le jeune s'empourpra encore plus violemment alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus idiot.

 

”A samedi, alors” lança le mage noir par-dessus son épaule à la forme recroquevillée sur son fauteuil.

 

Et Voldemort, en fermant la porte, se demanda si la confusion était un sentiment contagieux.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

 

Dans la tradition du Tournoi, il y avait un bal au moment de Noël. Arès et Lyra décidèrent d'y aller tous les deux. Comme il était un des champions, il devait absolument avoir une cavalière pour faire l'ouverture du bal. Ce n'était pas le genre d'événements dont il raffolait mais il souhaitait quand même en profiter pour passer un bon moment avec ses amis. Il s'y rendit un peu à contrecoeur, abandonnant ses ultimes recherches sur la fabrication d'un Horcruxe.

 

”Ne fais pas cette tête” le taquina Gunhild. ”On sait à quel point tu aimes danser." Il fit la moue, peu convaincu, tirant sur ses manchettes de robe de soirée.

 

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand. Draco et Pansy Parkinson les précédèrent, marchant avec dignité. Puis Camille Bonnet passa, avec un élève de Poudlard aux armoiries de Serdaigle. Enfin ce fut au tour d'Arès. Lyra était magnifique dans sa robe bleue pâle digne d'un conte de fée, se dit-il en la faisant virevolter quelques temps plus tard. Puis, après une danse, ils purent quitter la piste pour rejoindre une table ronde qui les attendait. Lyra se retrouva assise entre Draco et lui ; de l'autre côté les avaient rejoint Anvald et Gunhild, Ludwig et Senalda, et Malvina qui était avec Théodore Nott. Lyra lui lança un regard dans lequel on pouvait lire son agacement de ne pas pouvoir échapper à son fiancé.

 

”Je vais chercher des boissons” proposa Arès, fuyant la situation.

 

Il slaloma entre les danseurs et attrapa un plateau de Bièraubeurres. Au retour, il croisa Dimitri qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Arès serra les dents.

 

”Tu en as mis du temps” se plaignit Lyra.

 

Arès s'installa à nouveau et fit tourner les bouteilles.

 

”Non merci” refusa Pansy Parkinson. ”C'est une boisson de sang-mêlé." Elle la refusait aussi peut être à cause de sa haine d'Arès, depuis les entraînements de Mangemorts.

 

Lyra renifla de dédain. ”Bien sûr, bien sûr."

 

Draco échangea un regard avec Arès. ”Bon et à part ça ? Tu as repéré quelques spécimens intéressants à Poudlard ?"

 

”Tais-toi sale machiste !" gronda Lyra en assassinant Draco du regard.

 

Arès haussa les épaules, désemparé par l'attitude de Lyra.

 

”Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle ne te vaut pas, Draco chéri !" minauda Parkinson. ”Elle manque cruellement de raffinement ! Une belle robe ne fait pas tout…”

 

”C'est sûr qu'à côté d'une dinde, j'ai l'air plus grande gueule !" vociféra Lyra.

 

Alors que le ton montait, les discussions à leur table se turent, toute l'attention se focalisant sur les deux pies jacasseuses.

 

”Je sais pourquoi tu as l'air si remontée” fit Parkinson avec un rictus. ”Tu es jalouse que je sois la cavalière de Draco, pas vrai ?"

 

”N'importe quoi ! Comme si une personne censée pouvait être jalouse de ta tête de bouledogue ! Et Draco fait ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche !"

 

Gunhild et Anvald se chuchotèrent à l'oreille puis éclatèrent de rire, ce qui leur attira les regards noirs des deux lionnes enragées.

 

Lyra se retourna vers Arès. ”Viens on s'en va, il y a de mauvaises ondes par ici !" Elle le leva de force et l'attira sur la piste de danse ; il eut quand même le temps d'entendre une grossièreté venant de Parkinson à l'égard de Lyra.

 

”Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" l'interrogea Arès.

 

”Si cette salo- cette idiote pense qu'elle peut m'atteindre, elle se trompe !"

 

Arès se racla la gorge, peu convaincu. Il allait tenter de lui redonner le sourire en plaisantant mais ils percutèrent un autre couple. Dimitri lui adressa un sourire ravageur alors qu'il faisait valser avec élégance une très belle élève de Poudlard. Elle semblait familière à Arès… où l'avait-il vu auparavant ?

 

Soudain il la dévisagea, hébété. C'était Hermione Granger ! Elle s'était remarquablement arrangée.

 

”Bonsoir” se reprit-il, évitant de regarder le mage noir en face. Il se demandait à quoi jouait Grindelwald, à s'afficher publiquement avec une Née-Moldue… enfin, encore une lubie étrange…

 

Lyra fronça les sourcils, elle aussi étonnée de l'attitude de Dimitri.

 

”Ça va, Arès ?" demanda le mage noir, tout sourire. Il fit arrêter sa partenaire afin qu'ils puissent discuter. ”Tu sais, je me disais, ça serait bien qu'on passe plus de temps tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ?"

 

Arès se mordit la lèvre. Intérieurement, il voulait insulter l'autre de tous les noms pour revenir ainsi faire de sa vie un bazar monstre.

 

”Vous êtes amis ?" demanda Hermione Granger, visiblement sceptique.

 

”En quelque sorte” lâcha Dimitri avec un sourire carnassier. Lyra rougit.

 

"A la prochaine, alors” conclut Arès, cherchant à s'éloigner.

 

Dimitri lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil, ce qui le fit hésiter juste assez longtemps pour être témoin de ce qui se passa ensuite. Le blond se tourna vers la Née-Moldue, l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa passionnément, sans le quitter des yeux un instant. Arès eut un tic à la mâchoire sous le coup de la surprise. Dimitri fit tourner la sorcière dans son étreinte tout en l'embrassant, adressant un geste d'au revoir avec la main à Arès et un regard pétillant.

 

”Et si on allait par là-bas ?" proposa Lyra en l'attirant. ”Il y a les autres qui dansent."

 

Arès la suivit, ne remarquant pas que quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin Dumbledore avait observé la scène avec attention.

 

”C'était quoi, ça ?" l'interrogea Lyra.

 

”De la provocation” répondit Arès.

 

”Et ça a marché ?" Il ne répondit pas. ”Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ressens encore quelque chose –”

 

”Non” la coupa Arès. ”Mais lui si. Et c'est ça qui me fait peur. Qui sait de quelles folies il est capable ?"

 

Mais il ne pouvait pas dire à Lyra ce qui l'avait tant perturbé, car ça n'avait aucun lien avec Dimitri ou Hermione Granger. Quand il avait vu ce baiser, l'image d'un autre baiser s'était superposé à celui-ci, un baiser qu'il avait 'partagé' avec Voldemort dans un instant de folie. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment ils avaient été ensemble et si quelqu'un les avait surpris, est-ce qu'il aurait perçu la sensualité et l'excitation qu'avait ressenti Arès ? Ou alors, est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé des choses ? Il chassa ses pensées, peu enclin à penser au mage noir qu'il aurait à affronter le lendemain et après, pendant toutes les vacances.

 

Ils s'assirent un peu à l'écart, regardant leurs amis danser. Lyra ne quittait pas Draco et Parkinson du regard. Arès, lui, admira la fougue et l'inventivité de Gunhild et Anvald.

 

”Ils s'entendent vraiment bien, ces deux-là” fit-il remarquer à haute voix, ce qui ramena son amie à lui.

 

”C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire” ricana-t-elle.

 

”Comment ça ?"

 

Elle lui lança un regard de travers. ”Ma parole. Je sais que tu vis dans une caverne, mais tu dois bien avoir remarqué qu'ils sortent ensembles ?"

 

”Hein ?"

 

Elle rit. ”Tu es toujours aussi mignon."

 

”Merci. Mais peux-tu développer ? Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode."

 

”Ça fait des années qu'ils se tournent autour. Il était temps qu'ils concrétisent, ça commençait à m'agacer de les voir s'attendre mutuellement comme ça."

 

”Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant ?!" s'étonna Arès.

 

”Parce que tu es bien assez occupé” constata Lyra. ”On te connaît, et puis tu n'es pas à Poudlard pour te distraire, tu as une mission et tout."

 

Quelque part, ça chagrinait Arès de sentir ses amis s'éloigner de lui sans qu'il ne fasse rien. Mais en même temps, comme l'avait dit Lyra, ses préoccupations avaient changées.

 

”Et Draco et toi ?" demanda-t-il par acquis de conscience. ”J'ai cru vous voir danser ensemble l'autre fois."

 

Lyra lui lança un regard noir. ”Ne me parle plus jamais de cet abruti."

 

Arès pinça les lèvres. Beaucoup de choses semblaient avoir changé en effet. Et quelque chose lui disait que Lyra n'était plus tout à fait contre l'idée de son mariage…

 

-OoO-

 

 

Hylil aida Gilgamesh à construire un passage entre le monde des hommes et le monde des dieux, s'assurant qu'il atteindrait le royaume des morts sans détacher son âme de la solide terre. Cela pris des jours et des jours mais Gilgamesh ne perdit pas patience et continua à lui faire confiance et à écouter les rêves qu'il lui envoyait pour lui décrire le processus.

 

Un jour, Gilgamesh passa à travers le voile et atterrit à travers ondes dans un recoin du monde des morts. Hylil l'accompagna aussitôt, invisible aux yeux du Néphilim – ceux-ci n'avaient pas encore reçu l'éveil et étaient tenus à distance des dieux. Il le protégea contre les silhouettes blanchâtres des âmes égarées. Il maintint les autres dieux à distance. Il assura la rencontre des deux Néphilims. Mais lorsque Gilgamesh comprit qu'Enkidu était condamné à jamais à rester là, il se fâcha.

 

”Lucifer ! Pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi ?" vociféra-t-il en scrutant l'invisible ombre à ses côtés. Kismet n'arrivait plus à le consoler.

 

Lorsqu'il retourna parmi les humains, Gilgamesh raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il prit garde de changer le récit : il croyait ainsi changer l'Histoire. Et en un sens, il avait raison. Dans la tête des hommes, Enkidu avait rencontré une toute autre fin. Mais le mal avait été fait, et le travail d'Hylil effacé.

 

”C'était ambitieux” constata Kismet, quelques années plus tard, quand Gilgamesh périt et que le Mushussu put rendre visite à son créateur.

 

Hylil avait conçu Kismet en pensant à le faire à son image. Mi serpent-ailé, donc à plumes, mi félin, il était comme le croisement idéal des deux formes primitives de Tezcatlipoca et Quetzalcóatl.

 

A ce moment, le dieu que certains appelèrent Lucifer, d'autres Satan, d'autres encore Hylil, l'étoile brillante du matin, se tenait au-dessus de la Terre, admirant la vallée désolée qui avait servi de tombeau à Gilgamesh. Le soleil se levait et sa lumière chaude se diffusait dans la brume, image poétique d'une Aube Dorée. Il posa une main sur le flanc de Kismet.

 

”J'ai choisi de poursuivre mon but, même si ça prendra des centaines d'années. Désormais tu seras le protecteur de la lignée de Gilgamesh ; tu seras avec chacun de ses descendants, en espérant qu'un jour l'un d'entre eux hérite de sa magie noire si puissante. Tu seras si près d'eux que tu te confondras en eux, et un jour, lorsque l'un d'eux aura suffisamment de pouvoir, tu pourras prendre de sa force pour lui apparaître et converser avec lui."

 

A peine eut-il fini de parler que Kismet s'évanouit, maintenant présent en la petite fille qu'avait laissé le Néphilim. Hylil sourit ; peut-être que quelque part en lui il avait saisi l'ironie du sort, qu'il serait ce fameux descendant à rétablir la grandeur de Gilgamesh. Peut-être avait-il senti que, des milliers d'années plus tard, cette image lui reviendrait fugacement alors qu'il avait tout oublié, jusqu'à son nom même ?

 

Arès se réveilla en sueur. Les images se mélangeaient dans sa tête, toutes ces images de mondes qu'il n'avait pas connus, de personnes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés. Pendant quelques minutes il resta allongé dans le noir, éreinté, comme s'il avait vécu des siècles sans jamais s'endormir. Il avait revécu des scènes avec une clarté affolante et l'impression d'y être vraiment, percevant chaque sensation, sentant chaque émotion infiltrer son cœur.

 

Mais qui était-il ?

 

Et puis l'après-coup se dissipa, laissant place à une sérénité oublieuse. Il se leva, s'affaira. Ce matin-ci, il avait une dernière leçon avec Dumbledore, puis il partait pour le domaine de Voldemort.

 

”Installez-vous, Mr Black” l'intima le Directeur. ”Voulez-vous du thé ? Il est encore un peu tôt, surtout après une soirée comme celle d'hier."

 

”Merci."

 

Et alors qu'Arès était assis dans le fauteuil confortable, sirotant un thé parfaitement préparé, en la compagnie paisible de son ennemi, il se remémora la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant avec Voldemort. Il eut un petit sourire en se massant machinalement l'arête du nez. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais au moins le message était passé. Arès devait rester sur ses gardes avec le vieux barbu. Il fallait que celui-ci croie qu'Arès ne savait pas qu'il savait qui il était… Son sourire s'effaça. Il était un peu confus. Qu'est-ce qu'avait voulu exactement Voldemort au juste ? Maintenant tout semblait si loin, ses paroles se mélangeaient… 'Bah' se dit-il doctement, 'on verra bien.'

 

”Je voulais absolument te voir ce matin avant que tu ne partes. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je tenais absolument à ce rendez-vous." Arès resta silencieux, alors l'autre poursuivit, tout à coup très grave. ”Je voulais surtout te dire que quoi qu'il se passe pendant ces quinze jours, même si tu entends des choses autour de toi, même si tu as l'impression d'entrer dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler une routine confortable, n'oublie pas que tu es l'acteur de ta vie. Le destin n'existe pas, c'est nous qui choisissons quoi faire du temps qui nous est imparti."

 

Le jeune sorcier perdit son léger sourire. A quoi jouait-il ?

 

”Arès” l'appela Dumbledore, et pour la première fois il remarqua que celui-ci était passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement. ”Je devine bien quel genre de personnes tu vas fréquenter. Je t'en prie, ne te laisse pas envoûter par eux. Tu es ta propre personne. Tu es peut-être un mage noir, mais tu n'es en rien aliéné à ta magie. Tu es avant tout un être humain, et les êtres humains sont condamnés éternellement à choisir. C'est notre liberté et notre devoir envers le monde à la fois. Et sache que peu importe les erreurs que tu commettras en faisant ces choix, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, à Poudlard."

 

Sur ce, il embraya sur le sujet complexe de la science quantique moldue, qui étudiait sans le savoir les mystères s'articulant autour de l'Alchimie. Arès fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ses remarques plus personnelles mais malgré lui, elles le taraudèrent longtemps. Bien longtemps.

 

Quand il prit la poudre de cheminette dans le navire en direction du château Serpentard, la voix de Dumbledore résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas qu'une seconde chance, c'était un appel au secours, détermina-t-il en atterrissant sur le tapis persan du bureau du maître des lieux.

 

”Black” fit froidement le mage noir en le considérant entre des paupières plissées. Il était, comme souvent, installé devant une montagne de papiers. D'un côté, se réjouissait Arès, faire la guerre en tant qu'espion était quand même beaucoup moins dur sur le plan de la paperasserie.

 

”Il faut qu'on parle” annonça aussitôt le Seigneur des Ténèbres. ”Assieds-toi."

 

Il obéit sagement.

 

”C'est à propos des horcruxes. Je sais pourquoi tu réagis autant à leur contact."

 

”Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas du tout aimer ce que tu es sur le point de me dire ?" se plaignit le jeune sorcier.

 

"Cela dépend” répondit Voldemort avec un sourire narquois. Il fit venir, d'un accio sans baguette, le journal noir qu'Arès avait remarqué quelques mois auparavant. ”Tu vois, les horcruxes ne sont pas un procédé courant. Les quelques sorciers ayant cherché à obtenir l'immortalité ont plutôt eu recours à la Pierre Philosophale, au sang de licorne et autres parades. Je ne voulais pas être dépendant d'une substance pour me maintenir en vie. Après tout, si mes ennemis avaient découvert mes failles, il leur aurait été facile de me priver de ces objets. En revanche, l'avantage des Horcruxes”- il tapota le journal du doigt –”est que ce sont de simples objets pour le sorcier moyen. S'ils sont bien dissimulés, il y a peu de chances pour qu'on les découvre. Par exemple, la tiare de Serdaigle – c'est le diadème que tu as trouvé – est en sécurité à Poudlard depuis des dizaines d'années."

 

”L'autre avantage qu'on a à faire des horcruxes” reprit Voldemort après un temps de pause, ”c'est qu'on peut en faire plusieurs. On multiplie donc nos occasions d'échapper à la mort, car elles offrent autant de possibilités de résurrection, même si c'est un procédé complexe et douloureux” – Arès se rappela de sa vision en première année où il avait vu le mage noir absorber la force vitale du serpent qui était un horcruxe et il grimaça – ”On divise les possibilités qu'ont nos ennemis de les trouver. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est tout cela qui t'a donné envie de faire comme moi."

 

Arès hocha la tête, même si la question n'était que rhétorique.

 

”Comme peu de personnes avaient expérimenté sur le sujet avant moi, je me suis lancé en tâtonnant tout d'abord, puis en découvrant des choses qui dépassaient le cadre de la magie. Savais-tu que quand on tue, peu importe comment, ni même si c'était volontaire ou non, l'âme se fracture en deux ? Et cela, même si on ne dit pas de formule pour créer un horcruxe à proprement parler. L'âme est une entité vague ; lorsqu'elle se fractionne, elle ne se modifie pas. Imagine plutôt ça comme si tu séparais une quantité d'eau en deux parties identiques. Chacune des parties garde la même nature, ça reste de l'eau. Donc même si l'âme est fractionnée, on ne le sent pas à proprement parler. On n'a pas, par exemple, perdu une partie de ses souvenirs ou changé de personnalité. Et, chose étonnante, il arrive que ce bout d'âme s'égare par accident. Il s'accroche alors à un objet dans la proximité immédiate de la personne en question."

 

”Où veux-tu en venir ?" demanda Arès, un sourcil haussé. ”Tu affirmes qu'on peut créer un horcruxe par accident ?"

 

”Oui, c'est prouvé à présent. Tu vois, quand on vient de tuer, les morceaux de l'âme cohabitent mais ne fonctionnent pas ensemble. L'un deux peut se détacher, si par exemple la personne vit quelque chose qui le plonge dans la détresse, ou autre, peu importe ; si son état de conscience se modifie trop brusquement… l'un des morceaux d'âme déloge l'autre, par réflexe d'auto-défense, j'imagine. Ils ne se 'ressoudent', si tu me permets d'employer le terme, qu'au bout de quelques jours, voire quelques semaines."

 

Voldemort fit une longue pause dans son discours, pendant laquelle il caressa la couverture lisse du journal. Arès fixa sa main, fasciné. Les doigts longs et graciles se mouvaient avec une lenteur amoureuse, pleine de non-dit. Puis le mage noir stoppa son mouvement.

 

”J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. Cette hypothèse ne m'avait jamais effleuré… mais je me demande pourquoi je l'avais jugée si peu digne de mon estime. Elle explique beaucoup de choses." Il tapota du doigt la couverture noire. ”Ce journal…” Son doigt se tendit vers le jeune sorcier qui restait interdit, commençant à comprendre où la conversation les menaient. ”Est comme toi. Tu es un de mes horcruxes."

 

Silence stupéfait. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Voldemort le fixait avec intensité. Arès était perdu quelque part dans le vide.

 

”C'est impossible ! Comment un humain pourrait-il être un horcruxe !"

 

”Un serpent peut bien l'être” rétorqua tranquillement Voldemort. Il observait avec avidité la réaction d'Arès.

 

”Un serpent ! Un serpent, ce n'est pas un homme !"

 

Le silence lui répondit. De nouveau leurs regards se rencontrèrent, tous deux brûlants d'une lueur démente.

 

”Je l'aurai su” souffla Arès d'une voix plus faible. ”Kism… enfin, je m'en serai rendu compte."

 

'Kismet !' appela-t-il mentalement. 'Satané serpent, réponds !'

 

Le Mushussu semblait las. 'Il a raison.' Arès serra les dents. 'Mais avant que tu ne t'énerves, je te rassure, ça n'a aucune importance. Si tu meurs, cet horcruxe disparaît. Ce n'est qu'un parasite passif, il n'interfère en rien dans ton esprit. Ce n'est qu'une petite chose collée près de ton âme.'

 

”Si je meurs ?!" s'étrangla Arès tout fort. ”Non mais tu… Salaud !"

 

Voldemort claqua de la langue, croyant que le jeune sorcier s'adressait à lui. ”Tu as tout compris. Maintenant il est hors de question que tu meures."

 

”Je refuse” fit Arès, un peu puérilement selon Voldemort. ”C'est impossible. Je ne suis pas un horcruxe."

 

”Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ainsi. Ça explique pourquoi tu sens les horcruxes, pourquoi tu parles Fourchelangue, et beaucoup d'autres choses."

 

”Comme ?"

 

Le mage noir resta silencieux. Intérieurement Voldemort pensait à tous ces phénomènes étranges qui entouraient sa relation avec le jeune Black… Ce lien mystérieux entre esprits… Cette attirance… après tout personne n'avait jamais étudié les horcruxes humains auparavant, il était tout à fait possible qu'ils provoquent ce genre de choses.

 

”C'est de la folie” marmonna Arès. 'Kismet, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? N'es-tu pas censé me protéger ? A t'entendre, on dirait que tu souhaite ma mort.'

 

'Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire' répondit la créature. 'Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ça ne change rien. Ce morceau d'âme coexiste avec la tienne depuis si longtemps sans entraîner de fusion ou d'autodestruction, c'est pour ça que je pense que ce n'est pas dangereux. Il fait partie de toi, en un sens.'

 

Mais il ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Tout à coup, c'est comme si sa propre vie ne lui appartenait plus et il détestait cela. Il imaginait qu'il avait comme une énorme sangsue accrochée dans le dos et qu'il s'en rendait compte d'un seul coup après avoir été oublieux à sa présence pendant si longtemps. Et ça l'effrayait. Qu'il ait pu vivre avec ça et ne pas s'en rendre compte… La peur étrange de la folie lui revint avec une force incroyable, lui qui l'avait toujours côtoyée mais ignorée soigneusement. Jamais il ne l'avait vue de si près, le frôler de ses ailes menaçantes en grinçant, et tant de choses lui revenaient… Daniela Simon qui lui annonçait la sénilité, la voix, la fameuse voix qui se disait être lui, cette sensation d'être double et de ne pas se connaître, de changer sans arrêt de façon de penser et de se découvrir en meurtrier accompli, de se découvrir en orateur fabuleux, de ricaner comme un possédé, d'oublier ses amis, de détester les gens, les manipuler, de tomber de haut en redécouvrant ses sentiments oubliés, la peur d'être fou puisqu'on lui avait plusieurs fois annoncé… Il n'avait jamais regardé ça en face, et ça le terrassa. Il ne savait plus s'il était lui-même ou si l'horcruxe l'influençait.

 

”Cela signifie que j'ai passé toute ma vie avec ce truc ?" répondit Arès à haute voix, mais elle lui parvint éraillée. ”Que tu… que j'ai… que nous avons…”

 

”Oui” sourit dangereusement Voldemort. ”Tu es à moi, tout comme le journal est à moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, mon sort est lié au tien, alors maintenant, tu es _tout_ à moi."

 

 

 

 


	25. Danse

Dès le début, les Néphilims étaient voués à l’ostracisme. Faute inavouée des dieux, qui regrettèrent leur création depuis le début, face à ces êtres trop humains pour être des dieux, trop divins pour être des hommes. Tant qu’ils furent sur Terre, tout se passa à merveille. Ils se fondirent dans la population terrestre, passant presque inaperçus. Seules quelques légendes les mentionnent, c’est pour dire. Ils avaient leurs failles ; certains créèrent des catastrophes, d’autres sauvèrent des peuples entiers.

 

Un jour ils durent faire la Transcendance, c’est-à-dire être élevés au rang d’esprits célestes. Immortels, ils avaient vécu trop longtemps et n’étaient plus en phase avec les humains, il était temps pour eux d’évoluer sur un autre plan. Hylil aurait tant voulu les accueillir convenablement ! Pour lui, ces êtres hybrides méritaient tant d’éloges pour tout ce qu’ils avaient accomplis ! Mais ça ne se passa pas ainsi.

 

La ‘magie’ des Néphilims était particulière. En raison de leur origine mi-divine, mi-humaine, ils n’avaient pas pris leurs pouvoirs d’après une source en particulier, comme tous les autres dieux. Non, les Néphilims étaient nés sous la bénédiction des deux sources à égale proportion, comme Hylil, et ce dernier y voyait un signe de leur importance. Mais, à l’inverse d’Hylil, les Néphilims n’étaient pas très puissants, ils n’égalaient guère les divinités inférieures. Pour cette raison, lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans le royaume des dieux, ils furent cantonnés à un espace réduit, à égale distance des deux sources, pile entre les deux Royaumes. Cet endroit fut appelé la Caverne des Soupirs, en référence à  leur situation inconfortable.

 

Les années passèrent, et Hylil, impuissant, constata que ses protégés ne pouvaient pas quitter la Caverne sans souffrir et perdre connaissance. Ils étaient prisonniers, encore plus que sur Terre. Pire encore, avec les milliers d’années, les Néphilims commencèrent à dépérir, à se laisser mourir. Car ils avaient beau être immortel, n’importe quelle âme plongée dans le désespoir finissait par s’éteindre…

 

Hylil se révolta, cria. Il fit un scandale dans les deux Royaumes, en vain. On rit de lui, tourna ses plaintes encolérées en dérision. Alors à la révolution ouverte, il substitua un nouveau plan, qui permettrait à la fois de créer cette Aube Dorée qu’il n’avait pas perdu de vue malgré la tragédie d’Enkidu et de Gilgamesh, et de permettre aux Néphilims d’enfin vivre libres et serein.

 

Et la grande manipulation commença.

 

Désormais, le monde des mortels serait son échiquier géant, et il était déterminé à tout faire pour arriver à la victoire.

 

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Arès était enfermé au château Serpentard depuis plus d'une semaine. Il bouillait. Voldemort l'ignorait ostensiblement, s'en allait pendant des heures – probablement pour faire des choses utiles à la guerre.

 

Mais lui, il était condamné à rester là. Il était étroitement surveillé par les Mangemorts. Ses moindres faits et gestes étaient analysés. Deux ou trois fois, il tenta de s'en aller mais aussitôt Voldemort apparaissait devant lui et s'ensuivait une discussion houleuse qui donnait toujours à peu près quelque chose comme ça :

 

"Tu es à moi !"

 

"Je m'appartiens ! Je ne suis à personne et surtout pas à toi !"

 

"Tu es mon horcruxe !"

 

Et ainsi de suite. A chaque fois, ça se terminait par un échange de sorts vicieux. Ils en sont même venus aux mains. Cette fois-ci était pire que les autres car Voldemort avait plaqué Arès contre un mur et celui-ci avait laissé sa magie pure répliquer méchamment et envoyer l'autre traverser un plafond.

 

A part ces moments houleux, Arès se retrouvait seul dans le château, libre de penser à tout ce qui pouvait le déprimer.

 

Albus Dumbledore revenait souvent dans ses réflexions. " Le destin n'existe pas, c'est nous qui choisissons quoi faire du temps qui nous est imparti". Arès se demandait ce qu'avait voulu dire Dumbledore. Il était impossible qu'il fasse référence à ces histoires de dieux et de néphilims qui filaient la migraine à Arès… mais avait-il compris que quelque part, Arès cherchait quelque chose que Voldemort ne pourrait jamais comprendre ?

 

Il secoua la tête, les pensées confuses. Il lui avait semblé comprendre quelque chose, un court instant, comme un éclair de lucidité… En quoi Voldemort ne comprendrait pas ce que voulait Arès ? Ils voulaient la même chose, gagner cette guerre, protéger la magie noire. Non ?

 

Kismet émit un sifflement sourd. Il soupira. Ça et les rêves de plus en plus étranges… Trop de choses complexes le préoccupaient. Il se concentra sur des choses plus concrètes, c'est-à-dire l'accomplissement de sa mission au sein de Poudlard.

 

Le point positif de ces vacances fut sa progression sur sa recherche sur les Horcruxes : il était prêt. Avant de rentrer à Poudlard, il aurait enfin son propre Horcruxe. Il serait à peu près l'égal de Voldemort.

 

 

-OoO-

 

On pouvait faire confiance à Lord Voldemort pour faire étalage de sa grandeur en beauté. Le bal des sangs-purs, donné cette année au Château Serpentard dans les grandes salles de réception, n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Poudlard.

 

Une musique discrète et élégante se diffusait magicalement – les musiciens étaient en réalité au sous-soul ; il s'agissait des plus célèbres musiciens Moldus européens du moment, soigneusement placé sous Imperius. Il allait sans dire qu'ils offriraient probablement un autre type de distraction aux Mangemorts au cours de la nuit. Dans les salles, toutes plus richement décorées les unes que les autres dans des tons vert émeraude, les boiseries en ébène étaient fraîchement polies et le marbre noir qui couvrait le sol reflétait les danseurs qui valsait avec détachement. De grandes statues en argent placées ici et là illustraient des étapes de la vie de Salazar Serpentard. Autour du buffet, il y avait déjà une petite foule. Les quelques centaines de sorciers noirs Sangs-purs britanniques étaient réunis, conversant à mi-voix. Quelques rires tous en retenue. Des sourires plaqués. Des courbettes. Des plateaux de coupes de champagne flottaient de ci et de là, exécutant un ballet savamment orchestré par la magie pour ne pas se heurter aux gens. Et après les sorciers jugeaient les elfes de maison comme des êtres inférieurs… Il fallait quand même leur reconnaître un certain talent pour manipuler la magie à distance avec précision, ce que presque aucun sorcier n'arrivait à faire, et même pas Arès.

 

Du haut des grands escaliers, caché par un charme de Discrétion, Arès grimaçait. Il avait horreur de ces ambiances. Sa présence était obligatoire, car ce soir, il serait présenté comme étant Lord Black, allié de Voldemort. Que ne fallait-il pas faire… Il chassa une poussière imaginaire de l'épaule de sa robe bleue et argent. Sa tenue était parfaite, aux armoiries des Blacks. Il ajouta la dernière touche en laissant sa magie flotter librement autour de lui. Elle ne le cachait pas mais, fidèle à ses demandes, le mettait en valeur en rendant l'ampleur de son aura magique palpable.

 

Derrière lui, Voldemort apparut, accompagné de deux Mangemorts masqués. Sa robe était noire, simple, mais elle tombait parfaitement sur ses épaules et mettait en valeur son corps musclé et…

 

Arès coupa court à ses pensées. _Pense à Lennart, pense à Ronald Weasley_ … il retint un soupir de soulagement quand son érection naissante retomba aussitôt. Il fallait avouer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très bien fait.

 

Voldemort sembla avoir remarqué son trouble, car il arborait un sourire mauvais. "Prêt ?"

 

Arès ne répondit pas et laissa retomber le charme de Discrétion. Voldemort leva la main. Aussitôt la musique s'arrêta et tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Le jeune sorcier eut un léger sourire en croisant le regard de Regulus. Celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil. A côté de lui Lennart faisait la même tête maussade que d'habitude.

 

Arès ne savait pas que Lennart accompagnerait Regulus ce soir là. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, c'était bien la première fois que Lennart se mêlait des affaires mangemoresques. Il se contentait le reste du temps d'observer et de collecter des informations de loin, comme le reste des membres de l'Aube Dorée. C'était bien la première fois qu'Arès constatait la présence de l'un d'eux.

 

Laissant Voldemort le devancer d'un pas, il descendit les escaliers. Il ne put retenir un frisson en voyant toutes les personnes présentes s'incliner d'un même mouvement et se relever quelques longues secondes plus tard.

 

:Ça te fait de l'effet ?: lui lança Voldemort à la dérobée en Fourchelangue - ce qui fit rougir Arès. :Tu peux t'habituer à la gloire, car bientôt ils seront tous à tes pieds à toi aussi.:

 

Arès parcourut l'assemblée du regard, cherchant les visages familiers. Les Malfoy étaient parmi les plus proches d'eux, ainsi que les Thompson – Lyra lui fit un grand sourire et leva un pouce en regardant sa tenue.

 

Pendant presque toute la soirée, Arès s'ennuya comme un rat mort. Voldemort le promenait de groupe en groupe, chantant ses louanges ; bien sûr il restait fidèle à lui-même, froid comme un glacier et intimidant quiconque s'approchait de lui. La plupart des discussions étaient politiques, ou économiques. Les chefs de famille vantaient auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres le rendement de leurs investissements ou leurs récents achats en items de magie noire, ou encore les tous derniers pots-de-vin qui leur avaient permis d'acheter tel ou tel dignitaire du Ministère anglais.

 

Arès, pour se distraire, s'amusa à enchanter les plateaux pour qu'ils viennent tourner autour de Voldemort. Au début, celui-ci se contenta de les regarder d'un œil noir. Alors il insista. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres finit par lui jeter des coups d'œil soupçonneux – le jeune sorcier lui sourit mielleusement. Finalement, il accepta une coupe. Arès constata que plus la coupe se vidait, plus la magie de Voldemort tournoyait autour de lui, formant de paresseuses volutes d'électricité violette. C'était fascinant. Alors il recommença à attirer les plateaux, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde le compte de coupes de champagne. Lui n'en avait presque pas bu, mais il préférait être dans l'entière possession de ses moyens au cas où quelque chose arrivait.

 

Le jeune Black vit Lyra et Draco se rapprocher de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Il ne put s'approcher d'eux, à son grand ennui, et donc ne pouvait pas connaître le contenu de leurs discussions. Mais Lyra semblait rayonnante. Elle souriait beaucoup, d'une façon toute nouvelle. Et Draco semblait presque empoté par rapport à d'habitude, comme un peu gêné. Vers la fin de la soirée, alors que l'ambiance se faisait moins retenue, Arès les aperçut brièvement danser ensemble.

 

Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte que ces deux-là étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce qui le fit sourire béatement.

 

Voldemort surprit son expression – le regard dans le vide, un air idiot sur le visage, un sourire de Poufsouffle énamouré – et se racla la gorge. Arès redescendit brutalement sur terre. Ils étaient, enfin ! un peu à l'écart de l'animation. Le jeune sorcier rougit de honte d'avoir été surpris en un moment d'hébétitude.

 

:C'est Draco Malfoy que tu regardes comme cela ?: s'enquit Voldemort d'un ton sévère.

 

:Quoi ?: Arès fronça les sourcils, puis comprit enfin où voulait en venir son allié. :Tu crois que je suis attiré par Draco ?!:

 

:Tu ne l'es pas ? Il est jeune, séduisant, il a l'esprit vif et vient d'une bonne famille… Et d'après ce que j'ai compris de ton passé avec Grindelwald,: à ce moment Voldemort grogna, :tu aimes bien les blonds.:

 

:Draco est un ami: expliqua Arès, balayant aisément la référence à Dimitri. C'est fou ce que l'alcool, en quantité raisonnable, rend plus perméable… :Et avant que tu ne le demandes, je ne suis pas non plus intéressé par Lyra. Tu as un esprit sale.:

 

Les yeux rouges lancèrent un éclair. :Tu es bien hardi ce soir, mon horcruxe.:

 

:Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !: protesta Arès. :C'est ridicule, et diminutif. Je sais que tu estimes que c'est un honneur, pour moi, d'héberger une partie de ton âme, mais je ne me réduis pas à cela.:

 

:Je n'ai jamais dit ça: susurra plus doucement Voldemort, et Arès réalisa avec une gêne grandissante qu'ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Leurs épaules se frôlaient par intermittence.

 

"My Lord" fit Regulus en s'approchant, avec une légère inclinaison de la tête.

 

Arès laissa sa respiration s'échapper quand l'attention de Voldemort fut détournée de lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait dans la tension entre lui et son allié, quelque chose qui grandissait en intensité et qu'il ne voulait pas admettre, même s'il en avait conscience… Être attiré physiquement par lui, c'était une chose. Le reconnaître et agir en conséquence, c'était une autre.

 

"Ah, Regulus, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais venir t'enquérir du bien être de ton cher fils." dit Voldemort d'un ton doucereux en couvant Arès du regard.

 

Ce dernier aurait bien aimé disparaître à ce moment-là, mais à la place ses joues devinrent plus rouges encore, et celles de Regulus aussi, ce qui était pire à ses yeux. _Merlin, qu'est-ce que mon père va s'imaginer après ça ?_

 

"Je vous fais confiance, My Lord, pour ne pas le laisser tomber dans des frivolités. Après tout, dans une telle réception, avec tant de _jeunes_ personnes _de son âge_ , il aurait vite fait de _s'oublier_."

 

Arès éprouva une bouffée de fierté envers son père, capable de rembarrer discrètement son maître dans une telle situation. En même temps, il sentit son agacement remonter en flèche. Il n'avait plus besoin de sa protection ! Surtout pour de telles choses !

 

Voldemort sourit méchamment. "Ne t'inquiète pas, il est entre de bonnes mains."

 

Arès, qui avait fait l'erreur de siroter une coupe de champagne au même moment, recracha sa gorgée de façon peu élégante. ' _Oh, Merlin, c'est la dernière fois que je le laisse boire de l'alcool…'_

 

Regulus se reprit bien plus vite que lui. "My Lord, je voulais vous présenter un sorcier présent en Grande-Bretagne, à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est lui qui accompagne la délégation de Durmstrang."

 

A ce moment Lennart, jusqu'à présent en retrait, s'avança. Il fit une petite révérence. "Jonathan Lennart, Maître de Magie Noire" se présenta-t-il de son habituelle voix neutre. "Enchanté de faire votre connaissance."

 

En parallèle, Arès rencontra son regard et engagea la conversation avec lui d'esprit à esprit. 'Que faites-vous là, vieil homme ?'

 

"Ainsi, vous êtes le professeur d'Arès. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop compliqué la tâche ?" demanda Voldemort.

 

'Je suis là au cas où, pas de raison de s'inquiéter Black.' Et d'ajouter aussitôt à voix haute : "Oh, on fait avec. C'est un élève brillant qui a beaucoup de capacités hors du commun."

 

"Ça ne sert à rien de chanter mes louanges devant Lord Voldemort" répondit Arès. "Il a tenu à évaluer mes capacités en duel lui-même de sa façon à lui." Et aussitôt : 'vous êtes là pour l'Aube Dorée ?'

 

"Ne dis rien, Black : je parie que ton attitude criait de te faire jeter dans les murs." Puis, télépathiquement, 'ça ne te regarde pas.'

 

Voldemort eut un petit rire – il était vraiment temps qu'il arrête de consommer du champagne pour cette soirée. "Il est vrai qu'il est empli de défiance."

 

'Dans tes rêves' répondit Arès à l'attention de Lennart, lui exigeant des explications en privé. "Seulement quand des individus louches me provoquent."

 

"Ouch" ricana Lennart. "Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul qu'il insulte tout le temps."

 

"J'y travaille" sussura Voldemort, et son ton ne laissait rien de bon à présager.

 

Arès était surpris de les voir échanger des plaisanteries tous deux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Voldemort se comporter comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. C'est comme s'il essayait de séduire Lennart à sa cause…

 

Après tout, cette idée avait du sens. Lennart était un sorcier plutôt puissant, certainement plus que la plupart des Mangemorts. Et puis son expérience se lisait dans ses traits ; rien qu'avec sa cicatrice, sans jeu de mots. Arès se demanda d'où son professeur tenait cette expérience s'il rencontrait Voldemort pour la première fois. Encore quelque chose qu'il aurait à lui demander.

 

'On se voit dans deux jours à Durmstrang' annonça-t-il à Lennart alors que celui-ci et son professeur s'éloignaient, après que Voldemort leur eut fait comprendre subrepticement qu'ils étaient congédiés.

 

Un quadragénaire un peu rondouillet, son visage empathique entouré de favoris, s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina. C'était le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard ; Arès ne le connaissait que de vue, quand il l'avait aperçu dans la Grande Salle. Il ne savait pas qu'il était un partisan de Voldemort.

 

"Rodolphus" le salua Voldemort.

 

Arès s'étrangla. Ainsi, c'était l'espion  à Poudlard ! Il devait prendre du Polynectar.

 

"Maître, Lord Black" fit poliment son oncle par alliance. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

 

Voldemort agita la main et des charmes de Discrétion les entourèrent. "Tu as quelque chose à nous apprendre, peut-être ?"

 

"Ce n'est pas très important, My Lord ; j'ai appris ce matin que la Seconde Tâche avait été exceptionnellement avancée, une histoire d'alliance avec les Êtres de l'eau… elle aura lieu le vingt janvier."

 

Arès contempla cette information. Il se demandait si la raison derrière ce changement de date avait vraiment à voir avec les êtres de l'eau, ou si Dumbledore l'avait décidé, tout simplement. Peut-être pensait-il déstabiliser Arès ?

 

A peine une heure plus tard, les invités commencèrent à partir. Seuls les Mangemorts restèrent, pour une réunion exceptionnelle qui finit définitivement de plonger Arès dans l'ennui le plus total. Ce ne fut qu'un long discours pour annoncer une nouvelle année sous le signe de la victoire des Ténèbres, présenter encore une fois Arès – même si maintenant tous les Mangemorts le situaient – et, plus mystérieusement, laisser sous-entendre que ce serait lui l'investigateur de cette victoire.

 

Voldemort était plus que paranoïaque. Il était hors de question qu'il dise à tout ses Mangemorts 'au mois de juin nous allons tous attaquer Poudlard, et Dumbledore va mourir, et je serai le plus fooooort'. 'Ahem.' Arès étouffa un petit rire qui lui attira un regard de braise. Oui, Voldemort était paranoïaque, et malgré toutes les précautions qu'il prenait, il craignait toujours qu'un traître se glisse parmi eux.

 

:Tu veux faire part de quelque chose, Arès ?: demanda le mage noir en se glissant près de lui. Leurs magies entrèrent en contact lascivement et le jeune sorcier se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Décidément ses hormones étaient déchaînées…

 

:Je trouvais juste ton discours très touchant: fit-il, espiègle.

 

:Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois, j'ajouterai quelque chose de plus… personnel: siffla Voldemort, et à ce moment il posa la main dans le dos d'Arès. Celui-ci gémit ouvertement alors que leurs magies clashèrent abruptement.

 

Plus loin Bellatrix écumait de rage. Elle avait toujours son masque mais il était impossible de douter de son identité, avec sa chevelure folle et sa prestance particulière.

 

"Maître" persifla-t-elle. "Voulez-vous que je vous débarrasse de mon neveu ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous gêne."

 

Voldemort l'ignora royalement alors qu'il fixait Arès, comme le défiant de réagir à la provocation de sa tante. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Malgré tous les avertissements comme quoi Arès avait libre droit de punir tous les Mangemorts, et surtout après leur duel de l'an passé lors duquel elle avait essuyé un échec cuisant, elle n'avait toujours pas compris.

 

Il ne sortit pas sa baguette. D'un geste de poignet, sans aucune formule, il l'envoya au sol sous un puissant maléfice qui lui broierait lentement les os. Son hurlement inhumain résonna entre les murs du château et un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Elle se tordit, ses bras déjà flasques autour d'elle, comme ceux d'une horrible poupée en chiffon. Ses yeux roulèrent vers l'arrière.

 

"Je n'accepte pas qu'on me manque de respect" déclara froidement Arès, alors que l'assemblée s'agenouillait à nouveau devant lui. "Dites vous que si elle n'était pas de ma famille, son sort serait bien plus terrible." Sans aucun traitement, c'était une agonie lente assurée. Or, il y avait plusieurs Médicomages compétents parmi les Mangemorts présents. Arès en désigna quelques uns et leur donna l'ordre de la soigner, puis il transplana vers ses quartiers.

 

Suivi de près par Voldemort.

 

Arès lui jeta un regard mauvais alors que le mage noir s'approchait de nouveau de lui. Il était dans un état de surexcitation rare ; à son érection qui l'avait plus ou moins pas quitté de toute la soirée (car un Voldemort un peu ébréché qui faisait des avances dans une tenue sexy provoquait forcément une réaction chez un adolescent en pleine puberté) s'était ajouté le plaisir de torturer Bellatrix (laisser sa magie déchirer un corps tremblant, ça aussi c'était agréable). Bref, à ce moment précis, ce n'était pas le moment de s'approcher. Il avait besoin de laisser aller ce trop plein d'énergie. Il pensait à transplaner dans une jungle profonde et courir dans sa forme Animagus, ou bien à se rendre à un endroit surpeuplé et laisser sa magie toute entière libre de déclencher un massacre, ou bien à aller couper la gorge de Dumbledore dans son sommeil et faire son horcruxe dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, ou bien à aller dans les souterrains de Durmstrang affronter quelques dizaines de Détraqueurs, ou bien baiser quelqu'un sauvagement contre un mur, ou une autre surface, à vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment de préférence- bref, ce n'était vraiment _pas_ le moment.

 

Et Voldemort le plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa.

 

Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre. C'était plutôt une façon pour le mage noir de lui faire comprendre qu'il le désirait, qu'il le voulait. Arès ne resta pas longtemps sous la surprise et batailla pour reprendre le dessus, bien qu'il soit en position de faiblesse.

 

Voldemort attrapa ses épaules et y planta ses ongles à travers les couches de vêtement. La tête d'Arès heurta le mur avec un 'chtong'. Sa magie l'enveloppa, et avec une série de craquements sonores, se mêla en une pluie d'étincelles chatoyantes avec celle de Voldemort. Le plus âgé lui mordit la langue, s'arrêtant juste avant d'arriver au sang. Arès plongea un poing dans la fine chevelure sombre et tira vers l'arrière. Pendant un temps, Voldemort céda un peu et le jeune sorcier en profita pour inverser leurs positions. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se débattit avec rage, leurs magies s'agitant, tournoyant.

 

Arès avait le tournis. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations. Tout son corps, toute son âme demandait à ne faire plus qu'un avec Voldemort. Leurs érections se frôlèrent à travers leurs robes et tous deux grognèrent. Aussitôt la friction augmenta. Le front d'Arès palpitait de pouvoir, sa cicatrice semblait trembler sous sa peau. Sa magie argenté et celle, violet électrique, de Voldemort, clashèrent une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci un éclair d'une couleur indescriptible parcourut la pièce. Arès sentit un tremblement monter du fond de ses entrailles, secouer son cœur et parcourir tout son corps et ses orteils se crispèrent dans la semelle de ses chaussures alors que dans un râle, il fut dévasté par un orgasme comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Sa magie vira de l'argenté au noir le plus profond puis à un magnifique doré lumineux qui les entoura, quelques instants d'un magnifique halo. Assourdi, Arès se laissa aller. Il avait l'impression d'être en apesanteur en terre et ciel, posé dans la lumière.

 

Quand il reprit ses esprits, les jambes tremblantes, il était appuyé contre le mage noir, qui lui-même était appuyé contre le mur, la respiration haletante. Il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient dû jouir en même temps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux et Arès aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là. Il chassa ses pensées idiotes alors qu'il respirait un grand coup. Il se passa la main sur le visage et s'écarta de Voldemort. Sa faim était calmée. Maintenant que ses nerfs s'étaient relâchés, il sentait une immense fatigue l'envahir.

 

"Où vas-tu comme ça ?" s'enquit Voldemort.

 

"Me laver. Tu m'as suivi dans ma chambre, tu ne vas quand même pas aussi m'accompagner sous la douche." L'autre haussa un sourcil et Arès ne put s'empêcher de ricaner sous cape. "Oui, et bien non !" protesta-t-il. Il était vraiment fatigué.

 

"Tu ne vas pas partir après… après ça !" siffla le mage noir. En deux foulées il était de nouveau près d'Arès et l'attrapa par le bras. La magie argentée protesta un peu mais déjà Arès sentait la proximité du sorcier lui faire de l'effet. Il se laissa embrasser pour la forme, trop fatigué pour se défendre contre les avances du Serpentard. :Mon horcruxe: ronronna Voldemort en Fourchelangue.

 

Arès leva les yeux au ciel. "Je crois que tu as trop bu" expliqua-t-il en se dégageant une nouvelle fois. "On va en rester là pour ce soir." Le regard incandescent posé sur lui lui donna un frisson. Il se morigéna. Il avait encore un minimum de retenue, non ? "Je suis sérieux. Je vais me coucher."

 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le foudroya du regard. "Je te laisse tranquille… pour ce soir."

 

"C'est ça" lança Arès par-dessus son épaule.

 

"Demain, je ne te laisserai plus m'ignorer."

 

"Quoi ?!" s'étrangla la jeune sorcier. "Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui te tenais à l'écart depuis mon arrivée ici !"

 

"Et c'est toi qui refusais de m'adresser la parole !" rétorqua Voldemort. "Arrête d'employer ce ton avec moi !"

 

"Surveille donc la façon dont **_tu_** me parles, tu comprendras peut-être pourquoi je n'aime pas discuter avec toi !"

 

"On en reparle demain !" clôtura Voldemort en claquant la porte.

 

"C'est ça !" lança Arès.

 

S'il avait été moins fatigué, il aurait peut-être remarqué qu'il parlait comme un gamin en pleine crise d'indépendance.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le lendemain il n'y eu pas d'explications. Ou plutôt, elles ne furent pas sous forme de dialogue constructif et raisonné entre adultes. Non. Le lendemain matin, quand Arès arriva dans la salle où il prenait d'habitude son petit déjeuner, Voldemort était déjà à table. Ainsi, il avait décidé de ne plus passer ses journées à l'écart du château… Arès se servit quelques portions de fruits et était en train de remuer son thé quand il sentit le regard de l'autre se faire plus pesant.

 

Il rencontra le regard de braise, et là, comme deux adolescents en manque, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en oubliant toute convenance sociale. Un Mangemort qui passait par là s'enfuit avec un petit couinement.

 

Plus tard, Arès se laissait retomber sur le lit très confortable du mage noir alors que celui-ci était encore en lui.

 

:Tu comprends ce que je veux dire quand je dis que tu m'appartiens ?: demanda Voldemort.

 

:Je crois… que c'est le contraire: répondit doucement Arès avec un sourire malicieux. La magie de Voldemort s'agita avec colère, ce qui intensifia le sourire d'Arès. :Reconnais-le, je suis peut-être ton Horcruxe, mais tu es mon âme maîtresse.:

 

Voldemort _ronronna_. Arès, surpris, se tourna vers lui. Il se laissa embrasser, avant de rendre la pareille. Qui eut crût le Seigneur des Ténèbres capable de 'tendresse' ? Car ça en était presque. Le jeune sorcier lécha le cou de son amant improbable, qui commençait déjà à durcir à nouveau en lui. Décidément, il n'en avait jamais assez. Ce qui tombait bien car Arès était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui.

 

Il repoussa Voldemort, qui se laissa faire, et l'allongea sur le dos. Il manœuvra pour être au-dessus du mage noir, assis sur ses hanches. Ces deux yeux rouges qui le fixaient, entrouverts, intenses, et ces mains sur sa peau ! Arès se cambra et dansa, dans des volutes de magie pure.

 

-OoO-

 

Leur relation était loin d'être une idylle mais pendant trois jours, Arès eut l'impression que ça pourrait continuer longtemps. Naïvement, il s'imagina pouvoir vivre comme ça avec Voldemort pendant des années. Il les vit gagner la guerre, construire un monde nouveau, toujours en restant liés l'un à l'autre, leurs magies enroulées ensembles, comme deux âmes attachées. Mais Arès n'était pas fait pour être un grand romantique, et Voldemort non plus.

 

Ce soir là, ils étaient tous deux dans le bureau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres travaillait sur un nouveau projet, une sorte de Portoloin à grande contenance ; Arès mettait le point final à ses recherches sur les Horcruxes. L'ambiance était studieuse mais relaxée. De temps en temps l'un d'eux lançait une réflexion dans l'air ou partageait l'avancée de ses recherches, ils en discutaient en gardant leur attention fixée sur leurs parchemins respectifs. C'était agréable, encore plus agréable que de faire ses devoirs avec ses amis pendant des soirées entières dans la bibliothèque de Durmstrang.

 

Arès, sans savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête, dit le mot de trop. Il aurait dû douter que ça signerait la fin de ce quelque chose qu'il partageait avec Voldemort, mais à ce moment il était trop décontracté pour penser aux conséquences de ses actes.

 

"Tu savais, toi, quand tu as fait tes Horcruxes, qu'au moment où tu finiras par mourir, ton âme sera détruite entièrement et qu'elle n'ira pas dans l'au-delà ?"

 

Voldemort se figea et leva les yeux très lentement de son parchemin couvert de symboles, de chiffres et d'écritures en grec ancien. Le silence s'étira quelques secondes, les yeux rouges le sondant.

 

"Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais mourir ? Tout l'intérêt des Horcruxes est justement d'être immortel. Je ne prévois pas de mourir."

 

"Tu crois vraiment que tu vas vivre indéfiniment ?" demanda Arès, incrédule. "L'éternité, c'est long. Il peut se passer des tas de choses. Et à mon avis, au bout de quelques siècles, on doit n'avoir plus qu'une envie, c'est pouvoir en finir."

 

"Je n'aurai jamais envie de finir ma vie" fit Voldemort avec une mine dégoutée. "Ce serait comme abandonner. Non, si ton temps est bien occupé, si tes projets sont suffisamment grands pour te tenir occupé, je pense que l'éternité, ce ne sera jamais suffisant. Et même quand j'aurai le contrôle de tout le monde sorcier, il me restera à m'occuper des Moldus, à améliorer tout le système d'éducation, celui de la justice, à réformer le statut des créatures magiques, à asseoir la domination des mages noirs…"

 

Il allait sans dire que si Voldemort avait développé exactement ce qu'il entendait comme "réformes", Arès n'aurait certainement pas été d'accord à cent pour cent avec toutes ses opinions. Il laissa passer. "Admettons. Mais toi comme moi savons qu'il y aura toujours des gens qui résisteront. Les humains ne sont pas faits pour abandonner leurs idéaux, ils ont toujours l'espoir de voir leurs souhaits se réaliser et ils font tout pour gagner. Nous en sommes témoins, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que nous faisons en ce moment." Voldemort n'avait pas l'air convaincu, alors Arès nuança. "Oublie toute notion de vrai et de faux. Ce n'est pas important de savoir qui a le plus raison dans une guerre, non ? C'est le plus fort qui gagne. Non," ajouta-t-il en voyant le mage noir prêt à répliquer, "je n'insinue pas que tu aurais tort de faire tout cela, en tout cas ce n'est pas ce qui importe là tout de suite. Ce qui est important c'est de ne pas oublier que peu importe ce que l'on fait, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour penser que nous avons tort et que nous devrions être arrêtés. Et un jour, j'en suis persuadé, peu importe combien tu vas soigner ton système de répression des révoltes, un autre sorcier finira par être assez puissant et assez intelligent pour vouloir et pouvoir te renverser, et il trouvera tes Horcruxes à n'importe quel prix et ira jusqu'au bout. Même si ça prend des générations… Et alors, que feras-tu quand tu mourras et que ton âme sera entièrement détruite ? Que tu cesseras d'exister tout à fait ?"

 

Voldemort eut un rictus. "Tu as bien peu confiance en moi. Ne crois-tu pas que je ferai tout pour éviter qu'une telle situation dégénère à ce point ? Et puis rien ne prouve qu'il y ait un 'au-delà' ou une forme d'existence après la mort" cracha-t-il. "Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne m'intéresserait pas. Je préfère réaliser des choses dans cette vie-là plutôt qu'espérer rejoindre un paradis hypothétique."

 

"Je ne parle pas de paradis !" protesta Arès. Il inspira lentement. "Il y a tant de preuves que l'âme survit à la mort si elle n'a pas été détruite, par un Détraqueur par exemple, tu ne peux pas nier tout ça. Même les Moldus commencent à en avoir des preuves scientifiques, avec tous ceux qui ont frôlé la mort et en reviennent."

 

Le rictus du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intensifia. "Ton argument de Moldu ne tient pas" se moqua-t-il.

 

Arès chassa l'idée de la main. Il aurait trop beau d'espérer que Voldemort passe outre sa haine des Moldus pour écouter une preuve réelle. Il poursuivit. "L'âme qui se détruit… c'est un peu extrême quand même. C'est la seule chose qui pourrait me faire douter, si je n'avais pas d'autres motivations…"

 

Les mots avaient à peine quitté sa bouche qu'il réalisa son erreur. Le regard de braise se rétrécit, jusqu'à ce que son amant de quelques nuits, les sourcils froncés, le considère à travers deux fentes rubis. "Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que malgré  ta… _situation_ " cracha-t-il, "tu continues à vouloir faire un Horcruxe ?"

 

Arès se leva, prêt à se défendre. "Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherait. D'après ce que j'ai trouvé, ça ne changerait rien à ton Horcruxe. Je détacherai une partie complètement différente de mon âme."

 

"On parle d'une partie de _mon_ âme" rappela Voldemort, se levant à son tour.

 

"Je ferai attention" promit Arès, une once de désespoir dans la voix.

 

"Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance à ce point ?!" Voldemort avait l'air, lui, de ne pas y croire. "Tu as le pouvoir de me tuer !"

 

Le jeune sorcier s'arrêta deux secondes. Une vague de réalisation le parcourut et un rire désabusé lui échappa. "Je comprends mieux maintenant" souffla-t-il. "Alliés, hein ! Mais tu ne supportes pas d'avoir quelqu'un à ton niveau. Tu ne veux pas que je vive aussi longtemps que toi car tu as peur que je sois celui à te renverser ! Pire, tu penses que j'en suis capable et que je le ferai juste pour ça !" Sa magie crépita avec colère.

 

"Ne sois pas idiot. Je suis sûr que tu as conscience que tu ne resteras pas très longtemps satisfait d'être mon égal, que tu voudras plus. Comme tu disais, c'est le propre de l'être humain."

 

Arès eut un nouveau rire et sa magie crépita à nouveau, formant d'infimes éclairs argentés autour de sa silhouette. "Je ne doute pas un instant que si nos rôles étaient inversés, tu serais en train de formenter un plan pour me tuer. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas en train d'y songer en ce moment-même ? Tu as peut-être même déjà planifié ma mort dans l'avenir. Dis-moi, est-ce si irraisonnable de vouloir créer un Horcruxe en sachant que tu as probablement envie de m'éliminer à la première occasion ?"

 

"Tu as de la chance d'être si précieux car parfois j'en ai vraiment envie" fit Voldemort en sortant sa baguette.

 

Et le chaos éclata. Arès répliqua au Doloris qui fulgurait en sa direction, Voldemort répliqua à son tour et bientôt le bureau fut transformé en scène de bataille épique, divers maléfices vicieux volant de ci, de là ; Arès ayant dégainé son épée ; des volutes de magie pure s'affrontant avec violence, les livres volant dans tous les sens.

 

Et Arès, déjà las de cette dispute, de toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient pu avoir dans le passé, profita d'une diversion pour attraper son parchemin si précieux sur le bureau et transplana à Durmstrang.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

 

"Arès !" lança Regulus, surpris.

 

Celui-ci s'écroula dans un fauteuil face à son père. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas retourné le voir… A ce moment là, rentrer chez lui avait été la solution la plus attirante.

 

"Salut" fit-il simplement, le souffle un peu court.

 

"Tu as une mine horrible, Black" fit remarquer Lennart. "On dirait que tu reviens d'un champ de bataille. Encore une fois."

 

Arès grogna, ce qui fit ricaner Lennart, qui devait avoir une idée lointaine de ce qui s'était passé.

 

"Scène de ménage ?" devina-t-il, le titillant. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas été gentil avec toi ?"

 

Et il réussit à faire sourire Arès.

 

Pendant longtemps, il avait fait croire à Lennart qu'il était "réveillé", qu'il était un dieu sur terre ou une bêtise du genre, utilisant ses connaissances glanées sur l'Aube Dorée pour le manipuler. Il était content que Lennart ait arrêté de jouer à ce jeu avec lui, car il fallait avouer que c'était une des rares personnes pour lesquelles Arès avait réellement de l'estime, et puis les piques qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se lancer lui avaient manqué.

 

Regulus pâlit considérablement. "Jonathan…"

 

"Oh, ne fait pas l'innocent ! Tu as bien vu comment ils se regardaient l'autre soir. Ils étaient prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre."

 

Arès leva un sourcil. Ainsi, ils l'avaient senti de l'extérieur, alors que lui en avait à peine conscience ?

 

"On parle du Seigneur des Ténèbres" protesta son père. Je refuse de penser qu'Arès lui a-"

 

"Pourtant c'est vrai" interrompit le jeune sorcier. Son intervention fut suivie d'un silence dramatique. Regulus semblait figé sur place, Lennart lui fit un sourire en coin qui voulait dire tu-vois-je-l'avais-bien-dit-que-ça-finirait-comme-ça. Arès alla se servir du thé, essayant d'oublier l'épisode désastreux qu'il venait de subir. Mais son professeur de Magie Noire n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme cela.

 

"Alors, que s'est-il passé dans le pays merveilleux de Voldemort pour que tu nous reviennes si vite ?"

 

Arès l'ignora, sirotant lentement son thé. Ce qui sembla faire sortir son père de sa transe.

 

"Que s'est-il passé ?" insista-t-il sur un ton soucieux.

 

"L'habituel" grogna Arès. "Il a décidé de montrer qu'il a toujours raison, il a fait part de la façon dont fonctionne son esprit tordu et on a échangé quelques Impardonnables. L'habituel."

 

"Tu as été blessé ?" s'inquiéta Regulus.

 

"Non. Je te conseille de l'éviter tant que la situation n'est pas éclaircie. Il pourrait potentiellement vouloir te prendre en otage pour me faire du chantage, ou alors simplement se venger sur toi."

 

"Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ?"

 

Arès lança un regard exaspéré à son père. "Je suis en train de t'expliquer que c'est un connard fini qui planifie ma mort et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est ça ?!"

 

Les yeux de Lennart se rétrécirent. "Développe."

 

"Cela ne te regarde pas" répliqua Arès, la voix pleine de venin.

 

"Oh que si."

 

La magie d'Arès lança un éclair argenté qui éblouit momentanément les deux autres sorciers. Il n'était pas d'humeur à en parler.

 

Lennart sembla arriver à saturation, lui aussi. "Quand tu auras fini de bouder" conclut-il en se levant. "Reviens me voir, je crois qu'on a pas mal de choses à discuter ensemble."

 

Arès renifla dédaigneusement, ne lui accordant pas plus d'attention.

 

"Calme-toi, Arès" exigea Regulus. "Ta colère ne sert à rien. Si tu veux arranger cette situation, fais quelque chose pour. Sinon," et là son regard se fit plus sérieux, "renonce tout à fait à voir Voldemort. Je ne suis pas sûr que s'allier à lui est un bon choix."

 

Il devait avouer que son père avait raison. Il ne servait à rien de ruminer sa colère. Pour essayer de se changer les idées, il s'investit dans les entraînements du Sol Niger. Les nouveaux membres, au nombre d'une bonne trentaine, avaient tous bien progressés. Ils étaient à un niveau bien supérieur au niveau d'études à Durmstrang, et ça voulait dire quelque chose, vu la hauteur des standards de l'école.

 

Les quelques membres de l'Elite qu'il avait laissé derrière, afin d'entraîner les plus jeunes, jouaient leur rôle à merveille. Nicasius semblait même développer une véritable vocation…

 

"Il est devenu vachement patient" fit remarquer Gunhild.

 

"Il pourrait presque être papa, maintenant" renchérit Anvald. Ludwig lui donna une tape sur la tête. "Ouch ! Oh, Brunner, tu es trop méchant avec un pauvre petit simplet comme moi !"

 

"Tu devrais avoir assez de matière grise pour savoir que le taper ne changera rien" fit remarquer Arès, amusé par les singeries habituelles de ses amis.

 

"Rien ne changera notre bon vieux Anvald ! Pas vrai mon chouchou ?" ronronna Gunhild en lui frottant le crâne. Anvald ferma les yeux et plongea le visage dans la poitrine de sa petite amie.

 

Ludwig leva les yeux au ciel. "Irrécupérables…"

 

Arès éclata de rire.

 

"C'est un peu dégradant de se dire que ce sont nos amis…" continua Lyra, qui venait d'arriver à leurs côtés.

 

Arès leva un sourcil dans sa direction. "Ne fais pas l'innocente, Lyra, je t'ai bien vu danser, et même plus, avec un certain Dr-"

 

Elle le fusilla du regard et lui lança un poignard. Arès l'esquiva de justesse mais le petit couteau de combat continua sa course et vint se loger dans un pan de bois, passant à toute vitesse dans les quelques centimètres qui séparaient à ce moment précis Gunhild et Anvald.

 

"Mec" fit Anvald, soudainement tout pâle. "Rappelle-moi de ne jamais mettre en colère cette fille-là."

 

Et, plus loin, imperturbable, Nicasius reprit les deux élèves du Sol Niger qui avaient préféré regarder l'échange plutôt que de prêter attention à ce qu'il disait.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le bureau de Lennart n'avait pas changé depuis l'année précédente. Arès s'assit dans son fauteuil habituel, face à son professeur. Il était temps qu'il ait quelques explications.

 

"Qu'est-ce vous faisiez chez Voldemort ?" demanda-t-il en préambule.

 

"Je voulais juste faire connaissance."

 

"Ne vous moquez pas de moi, vieil homme !" fit Arès. "Je suis sûr que vous étiez là pour me surveiller."

 

Lennart ne semblait pas ravi, mais lui répondit quand même. "Oui. Après tout, c'est mon rôle."

 

"Vous devez attendre que je me rappelle de tous mes souvenirs, ou quelque chose de ce genre-là ?" devina Arès.

 

"Quelque chose de ce genre-là" approuva-t-il négligemment.

 

"Et qu'est-ce qui se passera à ce moment-là ?"

 

"A toi de me le dire" grommela Lennart. "C'est toi qui est censé t'en rappeler."

 

"Et les autres membres de l'Aube Dorée ? Ils n'en savent pas plus ?"

 

"Je suis un de ceux qui en savent le plus" expliqua Lennart.

 

Arès, pensif, s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Le puzzle géant qui occupait son esprit ces derniers mois semblait interminable. Chaque réponse à ses questions provoquait une foule de nouvelles questions, si bien que maintenant, il n'osait plus trop y songer, se demandant l'utilité d'une histoire mythologique dans la guerre qui allait se dérouler.

 

Mais pourquoi dans ses rêves tout était de plus en plus précis ?

 

"Je sais maintenant quel est le but de l'organisation" déclara Arès. "Enfin, je crois savoir."

 

"Et qu'en penses-tu ?"

 

"Je suis partagé. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, réellement, et surtout, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il veut vraiment entendre par l'Aube Dorée. Et je ne vois pas comment réaliser ce but."

 

"Je ne peux pas t'expliquer tout ça, malheureusement" commença Lennart. "J'ai pour consigne de te laisser te souvenir toi-même, et si c'est réellement un autre toi qui a donné ces consignes dans le passé, je ne préfère pas les ignorer, en passant outre de la réaction de l'organisation en apprenant ce que j'aurai fait. Je pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu souhaitais retrouver tous tes souvenirs tout seul ; en tout cas il doit y avoir une raison là-dessous, et jusqu'à présent toutes les consignes qui ont été respectées ont eu les conséquences décrites. C'est planifié de façon très précise, c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas libre de tout dire."

 

"Il y a quand même quelque chose dont j'ai peur" dit Arès après un temps de pause. "Je crois, enfin, j'en suis presque sûr, que beaucoup de monde est manipulé par les dieux en ce moment, je veux dire, de façon inhabituelle ; un peu comme l'épisode avec Gilgamesh et Enkidu où les divinités des deux côtés les avaient manipulés. Ils les avaient dressés l'un contre l'autre pour que le but d'Hylil ne soit pas réalisé. Et même si je ne sais pas ce que représente l'Aube Dorée, ça a l'air d'être très important, même si les autres dieux ne semblent pas être d'accord avec Hylil. Alors je me demandais si ce qui se passait en ce moment avec Voldemort et Dumbledore était normal. Ça se trouve, ils sont manipulés chacun par des divinités." Et Arès le pensait vraiment. Il se demandait si ça jouait dans sa relation avec Voldemort. "Et ça expliquerait pourquoi tout a déraillé au Ministère français. Les rêves m'ont été envoyés par des divinités ; d'autres rêves du même genre ont été envoyés à Voldemort et Dumbledore et c'est pour ça que c'était devenu un vrai champ de bataille."

 

Lennart considéra longuement cette hypothèse. "Pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que ça semble probable. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que nous ne sommes pas manipulés nous aussi ? Rien du tout. Je pense qu'il faut mieux essayer d'agir au mieux sans se préoccuper de cela, sinon nous n'oserons rien faire, de peur de le faire à cause d'une influence extérieure."

 

"Mais on devrait le savoir, non ?" supputa Arès. "On devrait savoir quand les dieux nous manipulent, on devrait le reconnaître… Après tout, Gilgamesh et Enkidu ont tous les deux agi de façon très différente de leur habitude en se provoquant en duel à mort ; ils étaient amis, non ?"

 

"C'est ce que l'histoire raconte, en effet" soupira Lennart. "Ça correspond à des récits que m'ont fait d'autres Néphilims. Mais après, comment démêler le vrai de ce qu'ils auraient pu exagérer pour donner envie de se rallier à leur côté ?"

 

Arès inspira brusquement. "Tu as vu des Néphilims ?!"

 

"Bien sûr" avoua Lennart. "Ils choisissent les membres de l'Aube Dorée en leur apparaissant, parfois en rêve, d'autres fois en vrai. Ils leur révèlent plusieurs choses qui font qu'on se range de leur côté. Je suis toujours d'accord avec eux, mais je me demande si je n'ai quand même pas été un peu manipulé pour agir dans leur intérêt. Enfin, il faut accepter cela, si on veut qu'ils parviennent à leur but."

 

"Donc tu en sais plus que moi" conclut Arès. "Tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus, c'est tout."

 

"Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Juste ce qu'il faut pour savoir que j'ai fait le bon choix, et je ne le regrette pas un instant."

 

A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Trois coups secs, suivis de deux coups longs. Lennart agita sa baguette et des sortilèges de protection qu'Arès n'avait pas remarqués se levèrent, permettant à la personne d'entrer.

 

C'était le professeur Møller. Le professeur de métamorphose était un homme qu'Arès n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié, ayant beaucoup de mauvaises expériences avec lui dans ses premières années d'études. En effet, c'était le professeur qui s'était le plus acharné sur lui quand sa magie était bloquée, et c'était grâce à lui, indirectement, qu'il avait compris comment utiliser sa baguette. Il savait peu de choses sur l'homme à la large mâchoire et à l'air agressif, à part qu'il faisait aussi partie de l'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée et qu'il couvrait Arès et le Sol Niger. Ils n'avaient jamais parlés auparavant.

 

C'est pourquoi quand il entra dans la pièce Arès se tendit, ses yeux ne le quittant pas.

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Konrad ?" demanda Lennart à l'égard de son collègue.

 

Møller désigna Arès du regard. Lennart hocha négativement la tête et son collègue sembla se détendre.

 

"J'ai reçu une notification pour une réunion exceptionnelle" annonça Møller. "Pas toi ?"

 

"Je n'ai pas encore regardé" avoua Lennart. "C'est quand ?"

 

"Le dix janvier, minuit, à la première salle."

 

Arès fronça les sourcils. Lennart lui jeta un regard en coin pour qu'il se taise. "C'est une convocation qui vient d'en haut ?" demanda-t-il à Møller.

 

"Oui. Réunion exceptionnelle, tout le monde sera là, il y aura aussi quelques invités surprise apparemment."

 

Lennart acquiesça de la tête. "Merci. J'y serai."

 

Le professeur de Métamorphose se retira après avoir salué poliment Arès (mais de façon très neutre).

 

"Alors, vous allez peut être avoir plus de réponses" suggéra Arès.

 

"Je ne pourrai sûrement rien dire."

 

"Et si vous pouvez me dire quelque chose ?"

 

"On repasse au vouvoiement, Black ?" le taquina Lennart.

 

"Alors ?"

 

"On verra."

 

Enfin, enfin, depuis des années, il obtenait un peu plus de réponses. Et il arrivait même à formuler des hypothèses qui expliqueraient de nombreux mystères si elles se révélaient vraies ; après tout, les dieux pouvaient très bien tous les manipuler, c'était même très probable… Dans tous les cas, Lennart avait raison : tant qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus, ils devaient faire comme si. 

 

C'est donc un peu plus stable qu'il se prépara à retourner à Poudlard pour la rentrée de janvier. Voldemort était relégué au second plan de ses préoccupations, derrière les questions divines et l'entraînement du Sol Niger. Et dans ce nouvel état d'esprit, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Arès laissa tomber son sac dans 'sa' clairière. En quelques sorts, il créa des enchantements puissants qui empêcheraient quiconque de s'approcher ou même de sentir ce qu'il s'y passerait. Il tira de son fourreau Tyrfing, son épée magique et la posa sur le rocher plat au centre de l'étendue d'herbe. Il sortit de son sac Ginevra Weasley, endormie et rapetissée à la taille d'une souris, magicalement. En deux sorts, elle était revenue à sa taille initiale et attachée au rocher par des langues de pierre. Puis il sortit son carnet, celui sur lequel il avait recopié toutes ses notes sur les Horcruxes.

 

Enlever la jeune Weasley avait été un jeu d'enfant. Elle était restée à Poudlard avec ses frères pendant les vacances. Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire était d'attendre qu'elle soit seule pour la nuit dans son dortoir. Il avait alors volé avec son balai jusqu'à la fenêtre, était entré dans la pièce et était ressorti à peine une minute plus tard, sans avoir fait aucun bruit, avec Ginevra stupéfixée dans sa poche. Ça en était affligeant. N'importe qui étant accepté dans le château pouvait enlever ou tuer quelqu'un… Dumbledore était vraiment trop confiant en l'espèce humaine.

 

Il avait déjà fait les premières démarches de la création d'un horcruxe. Il s'était passé les mains sous du sang de Licorne la nuit précédente ; d'ailleurs il l'avait payé très cher. Mais on trouvait vraiment tout dans le village d'Ankomst, à quelques kilomètres de Durmstrang. Il ne lui restait plus que le sacrifice à faire, et les formules à réciter.

 

Il leva sa baguette composée d'une plume de phœnix et d'une plume d'Occamy. Ginny Weasley ne se réveillerait pas. Arès n'était pas fou. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se demande ce qui lui était arrivé.

 

"Dilato cerebrum !" lança-t-il à la silhouette figée dans son sommeil. Un jet de lumière rouge partit de sa baguette et vint entourer la tête de la rousse, jurant affreusement avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginevra Weasley décéda d'une rupture d'anévrisme. Dès qu'il eut confirmation de sa mort, Arès la rétrécit à nouveau et la ramena à Poudlard, transplanant à proximité de Hogsmeade puis volant avec son balai jusqu'à la fenêtre du dortoir de la Gryffondor. En tout, ils avaient été absents qu'une petite demi-heure. C'était presque trop facile.

 

Ce sort, très pratique, avait beaucoup d'utilités médicales. Arès était très content d'être cultivé en Médicomagie, ça permettait de trouver quelques perles de ce genre. Quasi-inutile en bataille par la longueur de sa réalisation, ce charme permettait de donner la mort d'une façon complètement indétectable. Tellement de gens trouvaient la mort de cette façon qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas un instant la thèse de l'homicide, surtout en la découvrant, comme paisiblement endormie, dans son lit. Il referma la fenêtre après avoir sauté sur son balai. Puis il effaça sa signature magique d'un geste de la main. D'un dernier geste du poignet, il supprima à nouveau toutes ses traces, y compris magiques, et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

 

De retour dans la caverne, il se mit au travail. Il lui restait encore plusieurs heures propices à la séparation de son âme en deux morceaux, il avait amené le futur contenant – son épée, car elle était toujours sur lui, et il avait lu que les horcruxes faisaient d'excellentes armes avec leur propriétaire. Il commença à chanter ses formules latines.

 

"non interrire animas,  me corpore meam animam diffindo -"

 

Cependant il ne put pas aller plus loin car à ce moment son crâne fut déchiré en deux et il hurla de douleur. _Ce n'était pas censé faire cela_ , paniqua-t-il. Sa vision se troubla et il sombra dans un noir opaque et silencieux.

 

A ce moment la douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Remplissant tout l'espace il n'y avait que ce noir béant. Il ouvrit les yeux mais au lieu de voir sa clairière, il voyait maintenant son corps, comme de loin. Et aussi… Voldemort.

 

Ils étaient allongés dans le noir mais leurs corps émettaient une douce lumière. Celle d'Arès était d'un gris clair ; celle de Voldemort gris foncé avec une teinte verdâtre. Leurs peaux, même, leurs corps étaient translucides, si bien qu'Arès, en se penchant, voyait le moindre de ses os et de ses organes en transparence.

 

Ce qui attira son attention fut le grand globe rouge situé près de son cœur, légèrement plus au centre de son thorax, pulsant d'énergie et vibrant. Il tendit la main vers elle et il se sentit parcouru par une vague sensation de bonheur. C'était très agréable. Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Ce globe était son âme. Il le savait intuitivement.

 

Il l'observa de plus près. Le globe semblait comme distendu. Il jaugea à vue d'œil qu'il ne s'agissait d'une couche de lumière rouge, que le globe n'était pas plein. Vers le haut de la surface mouvante il y avait une petite tâche vert sombre.

 

Il regarda alors l'âme de Voldemort, qui elle était grosse comme une noix et d'un vert sombre. Elle semblait beaucoup plus dense que celle d'Arès – peut-être parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite, songea-t-il. Il lui semblait évident que la tâche verte sur son âme à lui était l'horcruxe, comme c'était de la même couleur…

 

Et là, sur l'âme de Voldemort, visible de très loin, il y avait comme une cerise d'un rouge vif. Un très léger fil vert reliait Voldemort à son horcruxe dans le corps d'Arès. Et là, cette petite cerise était reliée à l'âme d'Arès.

 

Il avait déjà un horcruxe, et ce horcruxe était Lord Voldemort.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Inutile de dire qu'Arès abandonna toute idée de créer un Horcruxe. Il en avait déjà une, c'était bien suffisant. Il ne tenait pas à charcuter son âme comme Voldemort. En tout cas, sous ce nouvel éclairage, les prophéties avaient pris tout leur sens aux yeux d'Arès. " _Ils ne peuvent mourir de la main de l'autre car tant que l'un d'eux survit, l'autre est invincible"… "et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit"…_ En fait, ce n'était pas du tout antithétique. L'un était à la fois l'assurance vie de l'autre et en même temps la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas 'vivre' normalement, car il était un horcruxe…

 

 

 

 

Pour la rentrée à Poudlard, il était donc dans un tout nouvel état d'esprit… Rassuré par son horcruxe. Décidé à en finir avec sa mission. En manque d'un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres…

 

"Tu es sûr que ça va, Arès ?" s'inquiéta Lyra, le premier midi.

 

"Hmmm" bougonna-t-il. Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il venait juste d'avaler le rince doigts… et recracha aussitôt son contenu sur la table.

 

Aussitôt Gunhild et Anvald, qui l'observaient de près, se mirent à rire comme des hyènes.

 

"Oh, Anvald, c'est comme l'autre fois dans ce film Moldu…" observa Ludwig.

 

"Tous les 'films' sont Moldus" se moqua Malvina. Puis, se reprenant. "Quoi ? Vous avez fait voir des trucs Moldus à Ludwig ?!"

 

"Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est un film" protesta Draco.

 

Othman et Rosabella éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Chloé se pencha vers Draco pour lui expliquer ce qu'était un film ; Lyra vira au rouge pivoine et se mit à arranger ses cheveux en parlant avec Senalda. Plus loin Gunhild et Anvald en pleuraient de rire. Et tout au bout de la table, Dimitri le fixait d'un air inquiet.

 

Le soir même, Arès bondit dans la cheminée du navire et fonça au château Serpentard. C'était décidé, il y passerait toutes ses nuits… quitte à utiliser le Retourneur de Temps si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il était temps de recoller les morceaux avec Voldemort.

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 


	26. La Seconde Tâche et ses conséquences

Voldemort était assis sur son trône, entouré d'une dizaine de Mangemorts. Arès entra dans la salle mais resta près de l'entrée afin de ne pas déranger la réunion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança un regard lourd de reproche puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur ses serviteurs.

 

"Les Chinois sont inquiets, ils pensent que le Japon va attaquer dans l'année" expliquait un Mangemort. "Apparemment Mancina a fait un coup d'état cet été, même si rien n'a été déclaré officiellement, et depuis tout le Japon est sous loi martiale. Mancina a triplé les effectifs d'Aurors et il a mis en place des nouvelles formules d'entraînement."

 

"Si c'est tout ce qu'on put collecter les Chinois, on ne peut rien faire" déclara Voldemort. "Nous n'avons pas assez d'informations pour en déduire que les Japonais veulent les attaquer."

 

"Ce mage blanc provoque les Japonais, il les manipule" poursuivit le Mangemort. "Ça fait des années que le Japon ne fait rien, mais depuis cet été ils ont remilitarisé les îles de la mer du Japon. Apparemment Singapour est tombé entre leurs mains, les Chinois sont persuadés que ce sera à leur tour après."

 

"Foutaises !" grogna un Mangemort. "Si Singapour était tombé, on l'aurait su. La communauté de mages noirs là-bas est immense, ils sont presque aussi nombreux que les Moldus, ils ne se laisseraient pas faire si facilement !"

 

"Ont-ils des preuves ?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa patience semblait poussée à bout.

 

"Ils ont repêché les corps de plus de cent sangs-purs" affirma le premier Mangemort. "Ils parlent d'un véritable génocide."

 

Le second Mangemort renifla dédaigneusement. Voldemort semblait pensif.

 

"Si les Chinois veulent une alliance avec nous" dit-il enfin, "ils n'ont qu'à venir me voir en personne. Fin de la réunion."

 

Les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent et transplanèrent aussitôt. Arès s'approcha du mage noir qui le fixait d'un air mauvais.

 

"Black" siffla-t-il. "Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir."

 

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle" annonça-t-il en faisant la sourde oreille. "Je commence par laquelle ?" Voldemort le fusilla du regard. "Bon, la bonne nouvelle est que tu n'auras plus à avoir peur que je te tue, car nous sommes strictement égaux à présent. La mauvaise nouvelle" et là Arès ménagea une pause dramatique, souriant de toutes ses dents au mage noir, "c'est que j'ai un Horcruxe moi aussi."

 

Voldemort se leva et dégaina sa baguette en une fraction de seconde. Arès para facilement le maléfice qui venait dans sa direction, une expression vicieuse sur le visage.

 

"Comment as-tu OSE !" éclata le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui lança un nouvel Avada Kedavra, qu'Arès évita en faisant un pas sur le côté.

 

"ECOUTE D'ABORD, AU LIEU DE T'ENERVER !" cria-t-il en réponse.

 

"Je n'écoute pas les traîtres."

 

Arès, las d'esquiver les sortilèges de la Mort, était presque tenté de se laisser toucher, juste pour voir quel serait le résultat avec ces Horcruxes enchevêtrées. "Je voulais surtout t'annoncer…" il sauta de nouveau hors de la trajectoire d'un sort vert clair, "… qu'en fait tu es déjà mon Horcruxe !"

 

Voldemort se figea et Arès profita du répit pour se redonner contenance en lissant ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il rencontra à nouveau le regard de braise, ce fut pour y constater l'étonnement.

 

"Surpris, hein ?" ricana Arès. "Heureusement que j'ai bien regardé avant de faire le rituel jusqu'au bout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pense que quand tu as essayé de me tuer il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre et du coup nos deux âmes ont été fracturées en même temps."

 

"Ce n'est pas possible" souffla Voldemort.

 

"Et faire un Horcruxe humain, ce n'est pas possible non plus en théorie" développa Arès. "C'est sûrement une conséquence du nombre élevé de rituels que tu as-"

 

"Je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs !" gronda l'autre. "Tout était entièrement calculé ! Tu n'aurais pas dû survivre, en premier lieu !"

 

"Sympa" remarqua Arès. "Mais c'était sans conter sur l'Ancienne Magie."

 

Voldemort marqua à nouveau une pause. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

 

"J'ai survécu car ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi. L'Ancienne Magie, celle provoquée par les sacrifices volontaires, m'a protégé. L'Avada Kedavra a du rebondir et t'atteindre. Peut être que lorsqu'un fragment de ton âme est venu dans la mienne, par autodéfense, j'ai répliqué en faisant la même chose."

 

"Ce n'est pas censé être possible, tout ça" fit remarquer Voldemort, bien calmé à présent.

 

Arès s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se tenir à quelques pas. "A moins que tu n'aies une meilleure explication, il n'y a pas d'autres façons d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé."

 

"Alors… Tu n'as pas fait un autre Horcruxe ?"

 

"Non. Je compte bien trouver un moyen de rendre mon âme entière quand j'en aurai besoin, alors un seul Horcruxe me suffit amplement. Et puis, pour le détruire, il faudrait arriver à t'atteindre toi…"

 

"Ce qui est impossible à cause de mes Horcruxes, dont celui qui est en toi" finit Voldemort.

 

"Exactement."

 

Voldemort digéra ces informations, son regard ne quittant pas celui d'Arès.

 

"Alors" questionna Arès, "nous sommes en quelque sorte invincibles, tous les deux ?"

 

Le mage noir sourit de toutes ses dents de façon machiavélique. "Exactement. Je crois que je n'aurai pas pu rêver de meilleur système pour être immortel. Protéger mes Horcruxes par d'autres Horcruxes."

 

Voldemort rangea sa baguette et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Arès s'assit face à lui. Il expira, soulagé. Finalement, ça c'était plutôt bien passé.

 

"Et cette histoire de Chinois ?" demanda-t-il.

 

"Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des sociétés magiques en Chine et au Japon ?" s'étonna Voldemort.

 

"A part l'essentiel, non" avoua Arès. "Je sais que la Chine est dirigée par des mages noirs et qu'une grande partie de la population est de magie noire, et qu'à l'inverse le Japon est plus peuplé de mages blancs, mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi."

 

"Ce n'est pas connu du public" reconnu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Depuis très longtemps, ces deux nations se font la guerre, Moldus et sorciers confondus. Il y a à peu près deux siècles, les populations des deux pays ont été échangées en partie. Oui, échangées" insista Voldemort devant le haussement de sourcils d'Arès. "Les mages blancs chinois ont été envoyés au Japon, et inversement pour les mages noirs. On n'en sait pas plus, publiquement parlant. L'hypothèse la plus probable est que les deux gouvernements ont passé une sorte de pacte."

 

"Ça a du être un sacré bazar."

 

"Enfin, depuis, ces deux communautés sorcières ont vécu en paix" poursuivit Voldemort. "Cette année, un mage blanc a fait un coup d'état, comme l'expliquait tout à l'heure mon espion chinois. Depuis le Japon se comporte comme à l'époque médiévale, prêt à envahir tous les pays voisins."

 

"Il a l'air un peu mégalo, ce japonais" commenta Arès.

 

Voldemort lui lança un regard noir avant de poursuivre. "Ce n'est même pas un Japonais. Il vient d'Europe de l'Est, même si on n'en sait pas beaucoup plus à son sujet."

 

"Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?" s'intéressa Arès.

 

"Jahan Mancina."

 

Cette histoire ne valait rien qui vaille, se dit-il. Il se promit de se débrouiller pour trouver d'autres renseignements, et surtout à bien surveiller les agissements de ce Mancina.

 

Il ne regretta pas un instant d'avoir gagné le château Serpentard pour la nuit, car leur nuit fut mouvementée par cette réconciliation.

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

"Alors, vieil homme, quelles sont les nouvelles ?" s'enquit Arès.

 

Comme prévu deux semaines auparavant, Lennart et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans le Navire afin de discuter de la dernière réunion de l'Aube Dorée – enfin, de ce que Lennart pourrait en dévoiler, plus exactement.

 

Le professeur de Magie Noire soupira. "Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose, Black. Ne soyez pas déçu."

 

"Ce sera toujours mieux que rien." Avoir quelques réponses était toujours mieux que rien.

 

"Eh bien," commença Lennart, "c'était une réunion extraordinaire. Il n'y en avait pas eu de cette envergure depuis une quinzaine d'années. Je n'avais pas vu du tout certains membres depuis."

 

"Comment ça ?" s'enquiert le jeune sorcier. "Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous réunir avec d'autres sorciers. Je pensais que tout était fait à distance."

 

"Non, en partie seulement" concéda quand même Lennart. "Nous communiquons beaucoup, surtout entre ceux qui ont le plus d'ancienneté. Nous avons mis au point un système très pratique et quasi-indétectable. Mais pour une majorité d'opérations, nous devons nous rencontrer." Il ajouta, avant qu'Arès ne lui pose une nouvelle question, "ça ne sert à rien de chercher à savoir comment nous communiquons."

 

"Bien" fit Arès en se raclant la gorge. "Et alors vous faites des réunions partielles ?"

 

"Tout à fait. C'est bien plus facile à organiser ainsi. Entre ceux qui sont très occupés par leurs responsabilités, ceux qui sont en espionnage, ceux qui sont à l'autre bout de la planète, ça permet de garder la cohérence. Nous cherchons à contrôler tout ce qui se passe au sein de l'organisation afin d'éviter toute maladresse. Si notre existence venait à se savoir, le monde entier s'intéresserait à nous et chercherait à savoir ce que nous faisons, d'autant plus que nous avons des agents placés un peu partout. Il deviendrait très difficile de réaliser nos plans avec autant d'attention. Et puis ça pourrait amener les gens à se questionner sur d'autres sujets, tel que l'existence des dieux. En conséquence, notre projet pourrait être anéanti. Ça serait catastrophique."

 

Arès disséqua soigneusement les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Il avait toujours estimé l'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée comme une petite société secrète infiltrée en Europe, comptant quelques dizaines de sorciers tout au plus. Il semblerait qu'il se soit largement trompé.

 

"Combien êtes-vous, au juste ?"

 

Lennart lui adressa un rictus. "Quelques centaines."

 

La mâchoire d'Arès se décrocha. "Et comment est-ce que personne n'est au courant de votre existence ?"

 

"Beaucoup de travail" expliqua Lennart. "Et une sélection et un entraînement des nouveaux membres. Je ne me charge pas de ces choses-là."

 

"Vous avez quand même l'air d'être un des membres les plus anciens dans l'organisation. Vous devez être vraiment vieux" se moqua le jeune sorcier.

 

"Ne vous moquez pas, Black" rétorqua le mage noir. "Vous vous rendrez bientôt compte à quel point ça serait hypocrite de poursuivre ce raisonnement."

 

Le sourire d'Arès se fadât. Il n'osa pas pousser ce sujet, sachant que ce serait sans espoir. Apparemment, il devait se débrouiller tout seul pour connaître le sens de ces rêves.

 

"Et pourquoi une telle réunion ?"

 

"Pour se préparer à la guerre" dit simplement Lennart. "Les membres infiltrés en Chine et au Japon rapportent des choses très étranges ces temps-ci…"

 

Arès se redressa. Décidément, tout le monde s'intéressait à l'Asie orientale en ce moment. "Quels genres de choses ?"

 

"Des rumeurs, des impressions… Les Japonais pensent que quelque chose cloche dans leur pays et les Chinois deviennent paranoïaques. Tu en as peut être entendu parler, avec tes… _fréquentations_ " il lui fit un sourire mauvais. "Les Chinois sont persuadés qu'ils vont être attaqués bientôt, alors que c'est eux-mêmes qui se sont mis à entraîner des armées gigantesques depuis une vingtaine d'années."

 

"C'est peut être parce qu'ils ont peur de Jahan Mancina" hasarda Arès.

 

Lennart le regarda étrangement. "Où as-tu entendu ce nom ?"

 

"Avec une de mes _fréquentations_ " ricana Arès. "Bref, vous êtes en train de me dire que la Chine et le Japon sont en train de se provoquer mutuellement ?"

 

"Plus ou moins" approuva Jonathan. "On ne sait pas combien de temps la paix va tenir. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que quand ça va éclater, ça sera un conflit de grande envergure, avec les différentes alliances qu'ils ont réussi à lier. L'Etat Magique de Corée tout entier s'est rallié officiellement au Japon cette année en soutenant le coup d'état de Mancina, et tout le monde sait que malgré la mauvaise entente actuelle entre les deux pays Moldus de la péninsule coréenne, l'Etat Magique, lui, est bien uni et d'une efficacité redoutable. Et puis les sorciers Chinois, comme depuis longtemps, ont le soutien d'une bonne partie du sud de l'Asie Orientale et même un peu dans les îles océaniques, qui sont elles-mêmes soutenues par les Etats-Unis Sorciers d'Amérique."

 

"Bref, quand ils vont s'attaquer, ça sera la guerre sur presque tous les continents ?" conclut Arès.

 

"Tout à fait, et ce n'est pas une hypothèse réjouissante pour ceux qui veulent rester neutres."

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Arès n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de ruminer ces nouvelles, ou même de se poser la question de les partager ou pas avec Voldemort, car de nouveau son emploi du temps devint infernal. Entre les études, commencer à regarder comment fonctionnaient les sorts de protection dans le bureau de Dumbledore, regarder l'avancée du Sol Niger pendant le week-end, qu'il passa entièrement à Durmstrang, la Seconde Tâche arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

 

Heureusement, il était prêt à l'affronter depuis des semaines dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour reconnaître les horribles cris stridents des Êtres de l'eau en ouvrant l'œuf doré qui leur servait d'indice. Leur chant déchiffré, Arès avait prévu tout ce qu'il fallait pour aller au fond du lac.

 

Lorsqu'il rejoignit les autres Champions dans la tente prévue à cet effet, la Française, Camille Bonnet, était en train de parler à Draco, qui la regardait comme s'il était prêt à l'étrangler.

 

"Tu te rends comptes, Draco, depuis hier soir il est introuvable ! Pourtant Pierre ne m'ignore jamais ! Je ne compr-"

 

"Arès !" s'exclama Draco en le voyant arriver. Puis plus bas, "qu'elle est cruche ! Je me demande pourquoi elle a été choisie comme championne."

 

Le jeune Black haussa les épaules.

 

"Ah, vous voilà !" fit Verpey en leur sautant dessus. Alors, prêts ? Normalement vous avez toutes les informations nécessaires, on va pouvoir commencer. Vous pouvez vous approcher de la rive. Rappelez-vous, vous n'avez qu'une heure, au-delà du temps imparti vous aurez des pénalités."

 

Il continua à expliquer certaines choses mais Arès ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Il venait de distinguer dans les gradins la silhouette familière d'Aleksandr Volkov, mais Dimitri n'était pas là. 'Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien manigancer', se demanda-t-il, ne jetant pas un coup d'œil à la table des juges où Dumbledore et Lennart étaient en grande conversation.

 

Et puis le sifflet retentit. Aussitôt, Arès sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers sa poitrine, entrant dans l'eau en même temps. Ce qu'il allait faire était un peu compliqué mais il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Il commença à lancer son sort de Métamorphose en informulé. Un peu plus loin, la Française se jetait un enchantement de Têtenbulle, sa tête ronde ayant l'air encore plus ronde par effet d'optique ; Draco avala une Branchiflore et des branchies apparurent dans son cou.

 

Enfin, sa métamorphose atteignit son stade final et Arès plongea sous l'eau, désormais sous l'apparence d'un triton. Il avait les doigts légèrement palmés, une grande queue de poisson et surtout, il était capable de respirer sous l'eau, ses poumons transformés afin d'accueillir du liquide. Ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable mais ça avait le mérite d'être efficace. Aussitôt il se dirigea vers les profondeurs.

 

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il découvrait des paysages presque oniriques au fond du lac. De grandes forêts de plantes aquatiques ondoyantes qui étaient si sombres qu'il se fit la remarque qu'il pouvait vraiment y avoir n'importe quoi dedans ; des étendues planes et lisses, couvertes d'une herbe mousseuse d'un vert fluo ; des ravines obscures dans lesquelles semblaient remuer des formes gigantesques. Quand il s'approcha, il distingua un Calmar géant, et s'en éloigna aussitôt.

 

Il cherchait désespérément un signe de vie. Le temps commença à se faire long... Il lança un Lumos Solem assez puissant pour éclairer presque la moitié de l'étendue aquatique et chercha du regard un indice.

 

Un peu à sa gauche, la Française se cacha les yeux, éblouie par la lumière vive. Des strangulots, des créatures nuisibles mais relativement insensibles, commençaient à l'encercler, ce qui arracha un sourire sadique à Arès.

 

Puis, finalement, il aperçut un éclat argenté à une centaine de mètres. Aussitôt, il cessa son enchantement et nagea dans cette direction. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, c'était là que se cachaient les Êtres de l'eau. Ils avaient bâti une petite ville, avec des routes, des maisons à étage et des jardins. Un Être de l'eau chevauchait un Kelpi.

 

'Méfie-toi' lui dit doucement Kismet. 'Je n'ai jamais aimé les sirènes.'

 

'Celles-là sont bien trop hideuses pour être des sirènes' observa Arès.

 

'Ne sous-estime pas leur intelligence' le prévint Kismet, retombant aussitôt en état de veille.

 

Les habitants, en le voyant s'approcher, s'enfuirent dans leurs maisons, d'où ils l'observèrent par des petites fenêtres, leurs yeux jaunes brillant dans l'obscurité. Arès progressa entre les bâtiments jusqu'au centre, une grande place circulaire. Au milieu, attachés autour d'une gigantesque statue en pierre, il distingua un élève de Beauxbâtons - probablement le fameux Pierre, Dimitri et Lyra. Il soupira. C'était encore un coup de Dumbledore… En sachant que Draco était un des autres champions et que sa presque-conquête était plutôt connue du public et qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à l'un des deux sorciers prisonniers, ça voulait dire que le Directeur avait prévu Dimitri comme trophée pour Arès.

 

A son arrivée, tous les Êtres de l'eau présents s'enfuirent, sauf une dizaine d'entre eux, armés de lances, qui barrèrent la route d'Arès.

 

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda le plus grand d'entre eux, agitant furieusement sa nageoire.

 

Arès montra ses mains vides en signe de paix. "Je suis un des champions du Tournoi, je viens récupérer le sorcier là-bas…"

 

"Nous n'attendons pas les sorciers avant encore au moins un quart d'heure" gronda l'Être de l'eau. "Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, vous ne pouvez pas être un élève de l'école, une telle métamorphose est bien trop compliquée."

 

'Je m'en doutais' grogna Kismet. 'Créatures belliqueuses ! Essaye de ne pas les provoquer.'

 

Arès fit un effort. "C'est parce que je ne viens pas de Poudlard mais de Durmstrang" expliqua-t-il calmement, faisant appel à toute sa patience. Il avait hâte d'en finir.

 

Les Êtres de l'eau se réunirent et parlèrent à voix basse, jetant quelques regards suspicieux au sorcier-triton qui avait croisé les bras en attente. Quelques curieux réapparurent, sortant des maisons et le regardant fixement.

 

"Prouvez-nous que vous êtes vraiment un champion" exigea le chef au bout de quelques minutes.

 

"Comment voulez-vous que je fasse une chose pareille ?! Non, je pense que vous exagérez un peu votre rôle. A moins qu'on n'aie à vous combattre…"

 

Le chef leva sa lance de manière agressive, bientôt imité des autres. "Vous pourriez très bien être un espion qui profite du Tournoi pour nous attaquer, nous !"

 

Arès montra les dents. "Laissez-moi passer."

 

Le chef des Êtres de l'eau agita sa lance et un jet de magie en sortit. Etonné, Arès l'évita de justesse. Il ne savait pas que ces êtres pouvaient faire de la magie.

 

'Et voilà' soupira Kismet. 'Elles sont vraiment idiotes ces créatures de Poséidon…'

 

D'autres jets colorés suivirent. Enervé, le jeune sorcier leva les mains et envoya sa magie pure vers les guerriers, sans les toucher, juste pour leur montrer à qui ils avaient à faire. L'idée que ça pouvait être une mauvaise idée ne lui vint pas à l'esprit une seule seconde.

 

Sa magie tourbillonna dans toute la place, argentée, brillante, lançant quelques éclairs par moment. Les curieux se retirèrent en hurlant. Les guerriers se resserrèrent les uns contre les autres, contemplant le spectacle avec méfiance, puis considérant Arès, la peur inscrite dans leurs traits.

 

"Merci" fit Arès avec un sourire moqueur en s'approchant de la statue.

 

Il détacha Dimitri qui était profondément inconscient et nagea vers la surface. Lorsqu'il fut à l'air libre, il dissipa sa métamorphose. Le public tout entier éclata en applaudissements et en cris excités. Dans ses bras, Dimitri remua, puis ouvrit les yeux.

 

"Hey, beauté" fit le blond avec un sourire charmeur.

 

Arès eut envie de lui envoyer un poing dans la figure. Il se contenta de lâcher l'autre Odin, qui se mit à nager à ses côtés en direction de la rive.

 

"C'est plutôt romantique."

 

"Ferme-là, Krol" gronda Arès.

 

Mais l'autre continua à sourire. "Tu as l'air grognon. Ça ne se passe pas comme tu veux avec ton Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

 

"Tais-toi !" siffla Arès, jetant un coup d'œil à la table du jury qui était à une dizaine de mètres.

 

Dimitri s'exécuta, le narguant toujours avec ses yeux rieurs.

 

"Magnifique ! Magnifique !" s'exclamait Verpey en les accueillant sur la rive. "Une tâche parfaitement exécutée en un temps record ! Du jamais vu !"

 

L'infirmière leur tendit des serviettes, qu'ils refusèrent poliment – les sorts de Séchage n'étaient pas bien compliqués, et ils en avaient déjà lancé à leur sortie de l'eau. Elle se renfrogna et s'éloigna. Les autres juges s'approchèrent d'eux, félicitant poliment Arès, même Madame Maxime qui semblait avoir développé une rancune envers lui. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient. Lennart avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

 

Arès s'éloigna un peu dans l'attente du verdict final. A son grand désarroi, Dimitri le suivit.

 

"Tu es bien collant" fit remarquer Arès, posant sa main sur sa baguette dans sa poche.

 

"Il n'y a pas de mal à profiter de cette occasion" dit-il en haussant les épaules.

 

Le jeune Black resta silencieux, essayant d'occulter la présence désagréable de ce parasite, ce sale petit-

 

"Tu ne regrettes toujours pas ton choix ?" tenta Dimitri. Devant le silence qui lui répondit, il soupira. "Tu sais, c'est dommage, nous n'-"

 

"Il n'y a pas de 'nous'" le coupa Arès. "J'ai tué ton père, tu t'en souviens ?"

 

Dimitri grimaça. "Toujours aussi buté. Je vois…" Il ménagea un nouveau silence, pendant lequel Arès aperçut Lyra et Draco qui émergeaient du lac. Puis il reprit la parole à mi-voix. "Je me demandais si tu étais au courant pour Voldemort ?"

 

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

 

"Eh bien, il n'est pas très bien dans sa tête" déclara Dimitri. "Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent… A ce qu'il paraît il a payé son immortalité très cher…"

 

"Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?" se moqua Arès.

 

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour échapper à la mort, mais il paraît qu'à cause des rituels qu'il a effectué, il devient fou…"

 

"Et tu écoutes des rumeurs ?!" ricana Arès. "J'espère que tu te rends bien compte que ce que peut faire Voldemort dépasse tout ce qui se dit…"

 

Il retourna en direction des juges car tous les champions étaient arrivés à présent, mais Dimitri eut le temps de lui lancer une dernière réplique.

 

"J'espère que tu te rends bien compte de ce que Voldemort peut _te_ faire…"

 

Autour des juges, c'était l'effervescence. Camille Bonnet tremblait, toute pâle, entre les bras de Pierre. Draco et Lyra, se tenant à deux mètres de distance, s'évitaient soigneusement du regard. Verpey et les autres juges regardaient Dumbledore, penché au dessus de la rive, qui conversait avec un Être de l'eau, le chef des guerriers plus exactement.

 

'J'espère que ça ne va poser problème' considéra Arès. Kismet grogna affirmativement.

 

Puis les Êtres de l'eau le pointèrent du doigt. Et Dumbledore se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard perçant.

 

'Oh oh' fit Kismet. 'Je crois qu'ils lui ont raconté pour la magie sans baguette.'

 

Arès se maudit comme jamais. Il venait de livrer sur un plateau d'argent la preuve que Dumbledore attendait, celle qu'il était bel et bien Harry Potter. Le directeur rejoignit les autres juges qui délibérèrent pendant qu'Arès jurait de tous les noms dans sa tête, en anglais, en Fourchelang et en allemand – des insultes qu'il avait apprises avec Dimitri.

 

"Mesdames et messieurs, voici le résultat de la Seconde Tâche. En prenant en compte ce qui s'est passé au fond du lac, nous avons décidé d'attribuer aux champions les scores suivants. Miss Camille Bonnet qui a très bien utilisé l'enchantement de Têtenbulle n'a malheureusement pas pu échapper aux Strangulots et s'est ensuite perdue. Si le calmar géant ne l'avait pas escorté jusqu'aux Etres de l'eau, elle ne les aurait pas trouvés dans le temps imparti. Elle a cependant ramené son ami. Nous avons décidé de lui donner une moyenne de six points."

 

Madame Maxime applaudit chaleureusement pendant que dans les gradins, les Serpentard huaient.

 

"Mr Draco Malfoy, par l'usage ingénieux de la Branchiflore, a réussi à délivrer Miss Lyra Thompson en cinquante-cinq minutes. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il ait au passage endommagé une partie de la forêt aquatique." Ludo Verpey marqua une pause, les sourcils froncés. Arès vit Lyra éclater de rire. "Certains membres du jury ont trouvé ceci inconvenant, et donc il obtient neuf points."

 

Dans les gradins, les Serpentard et les Serdaigle se mirent à applaudir et à taper des pieds. Draco bomba le torse, faisant sourire Arès.

 

"Et enfin, Mr Arès Black,  qui a eu recours à une magnifique métamorphose et très originale, est en plus arrivé après seulement une demi-heure !" Les rangs de Durmstrang applaudirent chaudement. "Il semblerait qu'il ait eu quelques soucis avec les Êtres de l'eau…" A ce moment, Lennart lui lança un regard vide, qu'Arès interpréta comme moqueur. "Nous lui donnons donc neuf points également !"

 

"Ah, fais attention, Arès, je n'ai qu'un point d'écart avec toi !" fit remarquer Draco.

 

"C'est pour te laisser espérer décrocher la victoire" le taquina-t-il.

 

Un peu plus loin, Dumbledore le fixait toujours de ses yeux pétillants.

 

Lennart arriva à leurs côtés. Draco, un peu méfiant, s'écarta avec Lyra. Arès accueillit son professeur d'un signe de tête, le laissant le raccompagner jusqu'au Navire, insistant pour qu'Arès lui raconte tout. Apparemment Dumbledore n'avait pas du tout donné de détails.

 

"Des êtres de l'eau ? Franchement, Black. Il va falloir apprendre à garder votre sang-froid. Maintenant Dumbledore sait à coup sûr qui vous êtes. Enfin, que vous êtes Harry Potter ; le reste, je pense qu'il n'en a aucune idée."

 

Arès grogna. Le reste de l'année promettait d'être une réelle plaie.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Il n'avait pas sous-estimé la situation. Il s'en rendit compte lors de sa leçon suivante avec Dumbledore.

 

"Mr Black" l'accueillit le directeur en le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. "Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie."

 

Arès rassembla une dernière fois ses boucliers d'Occlumancie. D'extérieur il semblait impassible, pourtant des milliers d'inquiétudes tournoyaient dans son esprit.

 

"Aujourd'hui j'aimerai qu'on aborde les prémices de l'Alchimie à proprement parler" commença Dumbledore après lui avoir offert du thé. "C'est un peu ambitieux mais je ne doute pas de capacités à réussir. Vous pouvez sortir votre baguette."

 

Arès s'exécuta, intrigué. C'est la première fois qu'ils allaient faire de la pratique.

 

Dumbledore se leva et apporta sur le bureau un instrument argenté qu'Arès ne reconnaissait pas. C'était une grande cloche transparente entourée d'une dentelle métallique ; au milieu de la cloche flottait un brouillard sombre.

 

"Pouvez-vous me rappeler la première étape du cheminement en Alchimie ?" exigea Dumbledore.

 

"Il s'agit de l'œuvre au noir" répondit aisément Arès. "Il faut descendre au plus profond de la matière afin d'y retrouver la vibration lumineuse qui permet de la modifier."

 

"Exactement. C'est ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui. Approchez-vous et pointez votre baguette sur le globe." Arès fit comme il lui était demandé sans se poser de questions. "Bien. Maintenant, focalisez votre attention sur la matière ; dans notre cas il s'agit de cette fumée. Sentez ses moindres atomes, ses électrons qui s'agitent, chaque particule toujours en mouvement."

 

Cela prit plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Connaître la théorie était une chose ; maîtriser la pratique en était une autre. Finalement Arès sentit. C'était comme si sa baguette vibrait très légèrement, et en réponse il sentait sa propre magie y répondre, cherchant à s'échapper librement. Il la retint fermement.

 

"C'est maintenant que ça devient délicat" expliqua Dumbledore. "Vous devez avoir une image précise de ce que vous voulez, disons, de l'eau. Il faut demander à la matière de changer de nature en en changeant les vibrations afin de réorganiser les particules. Un tout petit peu à la fois. Attention, car même si la cloche nous protège, si vous y allez trop fort, tout va exploser."

 

Arès se concentra sur la magie pure qui pulsait en lui, se représentant la texture, la transparence de l'eau. Puis, délicatement, comme le directeur lui avait expliqué, il laissa une toute petite portion de magie aller dans sa baguette, qui se mit à vibrer entre ses doigts. Une petite impulsion plus tard et là ou un instant avant il y avait eu de la fumée noire, il y avait à présent de l'eau claire qui brillait dans la lumière.

 

Dumbledore sourit. "Parfait, Mr Black."

 

De son côté, Arès était sur un petit nuage. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les métamorphoses qu'il effectuait d'habitude. Là, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir le pouvoir de recréer complètement le monde entier.

 

"Ce n'était que la première étape, mais c'était prometteur" observa le directeur en rangeant le globe. "Vous n'avez pas hésité une seule seconde."

 

"Merci, Professeur."

 

"Nous allons continuer ce genre d'exercices pendant quelques temps. Avec la cloche, j'ai moins à m'inquiéter des erreurs que vous pourriez faire." Ses yeux brillèrent. "Cela prendra plusieurs mois, ou années, avant que vous puissiez faire de telles choses sans cloche et sans baguette. La baguette permet d'affiner la magie que l'on utilise et de la focaliser plus facilement sur un point en particulier. Normalement, seuls les Maîtres avancés arrivent à faire de l'Alchimie sans baguette mais votre cas est un peu différent. Quelque chose me dit que vous serez même plus agile sans baguette."

 

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil. Arès haussa les sourcils. Kismet gronda, enfin, pour lui c'était un éclat de rire.

 

"Allez, Ha-" le directeur marqua une pause, yeux écarquillés. Il ne pouvait pas encore le désigner ouvertement comme Harry Potter, à cause des enchantements dus à l'adoption magique. Même s'il l'avait, techniquement, déjà appelé Harry Potter – à Paris – à ce moment-là Arès était soit invisible, soit déguisé, ce qui faisait qu'il n'était pas vraiment Harry Potter. Compliqué, mais efficace. "Arès" réussit enfin à articuler le Directeur. "Bonne nuit. Repose-toi bien, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à voir _ensemble_."

 

Après ce triple sous-entendu, le vieux sorcier lui refit un clin d'œil. Arès se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. Le point positif était que Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir fait un lien entre lui et la mort soudaine de Ginny Weasley, dont les obsèques avaient dû avoir lieu en dehors de l'école pendant les derniers jours des vacances et dont peu de monde parlait.

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent, des ténèbres si épaisses qu'il pouvait sentir leur existence contre sa peau. Il se laissa aller.

 

"Anathème" fit un souffle.

 

Des centaines d'écho répétèrent cet appel.

 

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans la Plaine d'entre les mondes, le seul endroit où le monde des vivants et celui des dieux communiquait. Plus loin, sur l'eau, les Faucheuses venaient cueillir les âmes pour le grand voyage, glissant silencieusement dans les barges.

 

"Anathème" le souffle répéta.

 

Il se retourna. Meir se tenait là, silhouette tremblante.

 

Il avait été connu sous beaucoup de noms quand il vivait parmi les humains. A présent, le Néphilim n'avait que son vrai nom. Meir Sunhus, le roi.

 

Ses yeux avaient été guéris. Son corps ne portait pas de marques de la torture qu'il avait subie. Encore une fois. Heureusement qu'il était toujours guéri, sinon le Néphilim aurait tellement de cicatrices qu'on ne verrait même plus sa peau.

 

Il souffla, soulagé de le retrouver.

 

"Anathème" continua le souffle désincarné, prononçant encore une fois la sentence. Il l'ignora.

 

Il prit Meir dans ses bras, fier de sa création.

 

"Je te promets" dit-il, "que tu connaîtras l'harmonie."

 

Le Néphilim ferma ses yeux intelligents. La douleur commençait à se faire ressentir. Il ne pouvait pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps hors de la Caverne des Soupirs.

 

"Et ces humains que nous avons choisi t'écouteront comme il m'écoutent. Encore deux mille ans, tout au plus, et toute cette Œuvre au Noir aura servi à quelque chose."

 

Meir commença à trembler. Soupirant, Hylil apposa sa main contre le front du Néphilim et l'envoya chez lui.

 

Dans moins de deux mille ans, se promit-il à nouveau en se penchant au dessus du monde des vivants. Et ce sera tout là-bas que ça se passera.

 

Il saisit un pion blanc dans son échiquier géant et mouvant et l'avança. Puis il saisit un pion noir et l'avança à son tour, mettant les deux côtés à égalité.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Il s'écoula presque un mois sans évènement notoire. Arès, souvent parti pour la nuit chez Voldemort, restait attentif aux mouvements de Dumbledore. Grâce au Retourneur de Temps, même s'il partait la nuit entière, il était absent deux ou trois heures tout au plus.

 

Le directeur faisait profil bas, semblait-il. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'était pas parti à la recherche d'un Horcruxe. Il n'avait pas fait de nouvelles allusions à Arès sur son identité cachée. C'est pourquoi quand son collier enchanté, lié au sort du diadème caché dans la Salle sur Demande, se mit à chauffer, qu'Arès eut du mal à comprendre tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

 

Jurant, il attrapa sa baguette, le Retourneur de Temps. Il renonça à prendre Tyrfing, qui était bien trop encombrante. Il parcourut la pelouse qui menait du Navire à Poudlard au pas de course, sous le regard étonné de quelques étudiants. On était en plein dimanche après-midi, pourquoi Dumbledore avait choisi ce moment-là pour agir ?

 

En entrant dans le château, il se calma. Il devait être un peu plus discret, sinon il attirerait de drôles de questions. Il se jeta une batterie de sorts de silence, de discrétion, et autres choses apprises des techniques d'espionnage des Vidar. Ce faisait, il progressait le plus vite possible vers le septième étage.

 

Quand il arriva au détour du fameux couloir, il stoppa net. Dumbledore refermait la porte de la Salle, tenant un paquet entre ses mains d'où s'échappait la magie de l'Horcruxe ! Arès se plaqua contre le mur, retenant sa respiration, alors que Dumbledore passait devant lui sans le remarquer. Il attendit un peu après qu'il ait disparut après l'angle du couloir voisin pour souffler.

 

Il traqua le directeur jusqu'aux gargouilles qui menaient à son bureau et vit sa cible disparaître dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin sous peine de devoir affronter ouvertement Dumbledore, et pour ça il était bien trop tôt. Stratégiquement, il devait s'en tenir au plan prévu avec Voldemort. Mais que faire ? Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le directeur de Poudlard trouverait rapidement une solution pour détruire l'horcruxe, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il était peut-être même en train de le détruire au même moment !

 

Arès pesta. Il lui fallait un plan, et vite. Il fallait qu'il détourne l'attention de Dumbledore pour aller récupérer le diadème. Que pouvait-il faire ? Qu'est-ce qui serait assez important pour que Dumbledore quitte son bureau ?

 

Si Voldemort faisait un raid avec tous ses Mangemorts et qu'il se montrait, il était probable que le vieux sorcier aille lui-même tenter de l'arrêter mais cette solution était hors de question. Déjà, ça aurait été admettre son impuissance à Voldemort, et puis réunir tant de combattants en un clin d'œil… c'était juste inconcevable.

 

Il se dirigea vers le Navire, le temps de mettre quelque chose au point. Il vit du coin de l'œil Dimitri et Aleksandr Volkov assis dans l'herbe. Un plan commençait à se former dans sa tête. Bien entendu, il n'allait pas demander à Lennart de faire quelque chose, après tout, celui-ci avait bien montré que l'Aube Dorée n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'Arès soit du côté de Voldemort… Peut-être qu'avec l'aide du Sol Niger, en revanche…

 

Il contacta ses amis. En moins d'un quart d'heure après la catastrophe, ils étaient tous prêts, réunis dans une salle hautement protégée dans le Navire.

 

"Que se passe-t-il ?" s'inquiéta Lyra devant l'agitation d'Arès.

 

"Dumbledore a prit quelque chose" expliqua-t-il. "C'est un objet très important et je dois le récupérer à tout prix. J'ai besoin que deux d'entre vous fassiez diversion pendant que j'entre dans son bureau."

 

"Hein !" fit Anvald, les yeux écarquillés.

 

"Mais…" souffla Malvina.

 

Quelques autres commencèrent à protester. Ludwig leur jeta à tous un regard noir et ils se turent. Puis il se tourna vers Arès. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, exactement ?"

 

"Je veux que Chloé et toi provoquiez Krol et Volkov en duel."

 

 Il y eut un battement.

 

"Mais comment veux-tu qu'ils les battent, ces deux là sont des machines à tuer !"

 

"On n'a jamais su jusqu'où Volkov irait dans un vrai duel !"

 

"Dimitri est entraîné comme un Seigneur des Ténèbres !"

 

"Si on fait ça, ça ne va pas provoquer une guerre ?" s'inquiéta Ludwig.

 

Les autres se turent et écoutèrent attentivement. "Non" promit Arès. "Pour que ça devienne une guerre, il aurait fallu que Dimitri se révèle publiquement, et je crois qu'il ne compte pas faire ça tout de suite. Tout comme, officiellement, le Sol Niger n'existe pas."

 

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" s'intéressa Othman.

 

Lyra hocha la tête avec appréciation. Elle était la seule à qui Arès avait parlé de la véritable identité de Dimitri. Ludwig avait deviné par lui-même, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant ; si quelqu'un devait deviner ce genre de choses, c'était bien Ludwig. Arès se promit d'en parler à tout son Elite dès que cette histoire sera réglée.

 

"Ce sera juste un duel de couloir, en somme" observa Ludwig.

 

"Oui, mais un duel de couloir sûrement plus violent que d'habitude, compte tenu de leur entraînement bien supérieur à l'étudiant moyen de Durmstrang" intervint quand même Arès. Il n'allait pas les laisser tout emplis de confiance en eux pour aller provoquer Grindelwald, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. "D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à être créatifs : le but est d'attirer l'attention au maximum et de forcer Dumbledore à intervenir. Si vous êtes assez bruyants, tout Poudlard viendra vous voir. Lennart n'interviendra pas." Les  professeurs n'intervenaient jamais. "Ça rendra les autres Directeurs fous furieux, et avec un peu d'exagération de votre part, ils jugeront les autres élèves en danger et demanderont à Dumbledore de faire quelque chose."

 

Chloé hocha la tête. La Française était en huitième année d'études, en train de finir deux maîtrises à la fois en Magie Noire et en Duel, et en plus elle suivait les cours de Sanguimancie, la magie du Sang, qui était principalement utilisée pour les sorts de Protection entourant les bâtiments. Elle était brillante et une duelliste réputée. Elle donnerait du fil à retordre à Grindelwald. Ludwig était aussi très bon, mais il était aussi celui qui avait l'étendue de maléfices la plus variée. Il saurait comment attirer l'attention sans avoir à verser dans une magie trop illégale.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que les deux aient concocté un plan d'action, ils sortirent sur la pelouse qui s'étendait entre le lac et le château. Le reste du Sol Niger resta en retrait, simples spectateurs.

 

Malgré le froid du mois de février, une grande partie de la population poudlardienne étaient dans le parc. C'était une des premières journées ensoleillées et l'air sentait le printemps.

 

"KROL !" appela Chloé, ses cheveux roux flottant derrière elle comme un étendard. L'interpellé se leva aussitôt, flanqué par son acolyte atypique. "DUEL ! DEUX CONTRE DEUX !"

 

Arès les observa de loin alors qu'ils se mettaient tous en position à une vingtaine de mètres de distance, Dimitri adressant un sourire carnassier aux alliés de celui qui l'avait trahi. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ce duel resterait longtemps célèbre dans les couloirs de Durmstrang, porté par les rumeurs. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'y aurait pas de graves dommages. Volkov était réellement un grand sadique, il était capable de tuer Ludwig ou Chloé sans se préoccuper des conséquences…

 

Tous ceux qui prenaient le soleil paisiblement quelques minutes plus tôt avaient sauté sur leurs pieds et formaient maintenant un grand cercle autour des duellistes. Arès observa les premiers échanges de sorts puis s'éclipsa, glissant facilement en mode espion.

 

Dans le château, les gens se pressaient aux fenêtres. Des exclamations retentissaient de part et d'autres. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas l'habitude d'un tel spectacle. Poudlard et Beauxbâtons étaient des écoles pacifiques qui protégeaient leurs élèves. A part les rivalités entre Maisons, il n'y avait presque jamais de conflits, et ceux-ci restaient inoffensifs, sorts de chatouilles et autres choses de ce genre. Mais à Durmstrang le duel était porté au stade d'art. Au sein de l'école, il était possible d'utiliser même la magie la plus illégale… tant qu'il n'y avait pas de mort. Les professeurs étaient pour quelques uns contre cette pratique, mais d'autres l'encourageaient fortement, comme Lennart ou Rasmussen, prônant leur efficacité pour faire de leurs élèves des sorciers compétents et aguerris. La violence montait rapidement. Très bientôt, les professeurs commenceraient à s'inquiéter.

 

Arès attendit presque cinq minutes devant les gargouilles avant que Dumbledore ne sorte en trombe, baguette à la main. Il se colla contre le mur, se fondant dans le paysage, sans se faire remarquer. Il laissa quelques poignées de secondes s'écouler afin que le directeur soit assez loin et il s'entoura de sa magie pure, devenant entièrement invisible, ses perceptions accrues.

 

Entrer dans le bureau lui était très facile, désormais. D'un sort, il plongea les portraits dans un sommeil profond. Puis il se mit à la recherche de l'Horcruxe.

 

Il décela la magie si caractéristique de Voldemort dans un des tiroirs du bureau de Dumbledore. Il jura. C'était le fameux tiroir si bien enchanté qui contenait aussi la Cape d'Invisibilité ! Silencieusement, avec milles précautions, il essaya de démanteler en douceur les protections, sans succès. Ça prendrait trop de temps. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ses amis arriveraient à retenir Dumbledore, mais ça faisait au moins un quart d'heure qu'il était dans le bureau, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps.

 

Avec un nouveau juron, il se résolu à faire comme il avait fait à Paris, c'est-à-dire anéantir complètement les protections. Ce n'était pas discret du tout mais au moins le diadème serait à nouveau en sûreté. Il influa sa magie dans les couches d'enchantements et tira un coup sec. La magie explosa en un éclair de lumière blanche. Aussitôt, un instrument argenté posé sur une étagère se mit à siffler.

 

Arès ouvrit le tiroir, attrapa le diadème. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la Cape. Devait-il la prendre ou pas ? Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à l'intérêt de prendre toutes les Reliques de la Mort. L'instrument siffla plus fort. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il prit les deux objets et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, toujours invisible. Il croisa Dumbledore, baguette levée, qui ne pouvait pas le voir… mais qui pouvait sentir sa magie. Arès, retenant son souffle, ralentit pour marcher calmement, gardant sa magie au niveau le plus faible de puissance… et lorsqu'il dépassa l'angle du couloir voisin se remit à courir à toute vitesse.

 

Jamais le chemin jusqu'au Navire ne lui avait semblé aussi long. Il ne prêta pas attention au raffut qui faisait suite au duel, des personnes criant, une autre couchée par terre. Il alla jeter la Cape dans ses affaires, la protégeant lourdement, puis il lança de la Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre du Navire, sautant dans les flammes vertes…

 

… Et atterrit dans un plongeon disgracieux sur le tapis épais du bureau de Voldemort, à ses pieds même.

 

"Black, on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il faut entrer doucement dans une cheminée ?" se moqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 

Arès lui tendit le diadème sans relever la remarque. La réaction du propriétaire de l'Horcruxe ne se fit pas attendre. Il saisit le diadème, fusillant Arès du regard.

 

"Tu étais censé les conserver bien cachés !" siffla-t-il.

 

"Dumbledore a réussi à le récupérer. Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser le détruire" se justifia Arès.

 

Voldemort posa le diadème sur le bureau. "Je t'avais dit de te méfier."

 

"Eh bien, je reconnais qu'il a réussi à m'avoir pour cette fois-ci. Mais ça n'est pas bien grave, puisque maintenant l'Horcruxe est en sûreté.

 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le considéra avec froideur.

 

Arès, qui s'était relevé, s'approcha à nouveau de la cheminée. "Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, la situation est critique à Poudlard. Ça ne se reproduira plus" promit-il pour finir. Et il enjamba le rebord de la cheminée, disparaissant à nouveau.

 

Voldemort regarda le diadème qui brillait sur la table en bois sombre. Il était peut être temps de rassembler les Horcruxes en un lieu sûr.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Décidément, avoir un Retourneur de Temps était bien utile. Arès en fit bon usage, retournant d'une heure dans le passé. Lorsqu'il sortit du Navire, Chloé et Ludwig étaient tout juste en train de provoquer Dimitri et Volkov. Il rejoignit les rangs du Sol Niger, qui regardaient l'affrontement à une bonne trentaine de mètres.

 

Lyra parut étonnée. Arès ne fit pas de commentaires.

 

"Il faut que quelqu'un les arrête !" cria-t-on un peu plus loin.

 

Hermione Granger, la Née-Moldue, vociférait à l'égard de ses camarades de classe, qui l'ignoraient soigneusement. Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas décidé vers les duellistes. Arès, craignant le pire, l'intercepta.

 

"Ne t'en mêle pas" conseilla-t-il, un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'elle se fasse blesser, ou tuer, par erreur.

 

"Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je ne dois pas faire, Arès Black !" sermonna-t-elle, sortant sa baguette. "Petrificus totalus !"

 

Arès bloqua le maléfice d'un simple bouclier. "Tu ne comprends pas, Granger ! Si tu t'approches, tu peux te prendre un sort perdu ! Et je t'assure qu'ils n'en sont pas aux Jambencoton !"

 

Chloé, un sourire ravi au visage, lançait les pires maléfices de torture qu'elle connaissait, évitant soigneusement ceux qui provoqueraient des blessures mortelles. Mais c'était déjà un peu plus que ce qu'Arès avait recommandé. Visiblement, elle se prenait bien au jeu. Un maléfice de Souffrance réussit à atteindre Dimitri, qui hurla comme un possédé. Pas tout à fait aussi grave qu'un Doloris mais déjà plutôt illégal.

 

Hermione poussa un petit cri. "Il n'y a pas le droit de faire de la magie noire en Angleterre" protesta-t-elle, cherchant à le contourner.

 

"Ah oui ? Et comment font ceux qui n'ont que de la magie noire, ceux qui sont de vrais mages noirs ?" interrogea Arès. "Ils déménagent ?"

 

Elle le fusilla du regard. "Tout le monde a le choix. Ils ne sont pas obligés de ne faire que de la magie noire !" Elle croisa les bras et prit un air buté. "C'est des gens comme toi qui salissent la réputation des mages noirs en faisant croire qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire de la magie blanche comme nous tous. Pas comme Dimitri ! Lui au moins il ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire de la magie noire, il n'a pas laissé votre école de Mangemorts lui laver le cerveau !"

 

Hermione se croyait grande amie avec Krol. Arès cligna des yeux puis éclata de rire. Il rit tellement qu'il en pleura. Puis il se calma et la considéra avec gravité. "Ne crois pas un seul instant connaître Dimitri Krol" la prévint-il, appuyant chaque syllabe. "C'est un fin manipulateur."

 

Elle ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui et allait riposter mais à ce moment Dumbledore arriva, et d'une vague de lumière blanche sépara les duellistes, qui se retrouvèrent assis par terre, sonnés.

 

"Un tel comportement est inadmissible !" vociféra McGonagall. "Vous vous comportez comme des animaux ! Vous n'avez pas honte de montrer à tel spectacle à des plus jeunes que vous ?"

 

Les quatre avaient sauté sur leurs pieds. Ludwig avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, Chloé cachait – très mal – un rictus sardonique, Volkov fronçait les sourcils et Dimitri… Dimitri fixait Arès, hilare. 'Quel petit cafard…' le maudit le jeune Black.

 

"Enfin, Professeur Lennart, faîtes quelque chose !" supplia finalement McGonagall en se tournant vers le susnommé – qui haussa les épaules.

 

"Nous avons une façon un peu différente de voir les choses à Durmstrang" fit-il avec son ton monocorde et froid. "Ces élèves ne méritent pas de punition particulière et s'ils désirent reprendre leur duel, je ne les empêcheraient pas."

 

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée, qui écoutait l'échange avidement.

 

"Mais vous n'êtes pas à Durmstrang, ici" énonça puissamment Dumbledore. Les murmures se calmèrent aussitôt. "Vous êtes à Poudlard et vous en respecterez les règles, et ce jusqu'à votre départ à la fin de l'année."

 

Lennart l'assassinat du regard de ses yeux glacés. Arès et tous les autres élèves de Durmstrang grimacèrent, sachant que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être joli.

 

"Ce n'est pas parce que vous surprotégez vos chers élèves qu'ils sont plus en sécurité, vieux fou !" éclata-t-il. "Il y a une guerre au dehors ! Leur faire croire que tout va bien et qu'il ne peut rien leur arriver, ce n'est pas leur rendre service, bien au contraire ! Je sais que le gouvernement britannique a l'habitude de faire l'autruche" et à ce moment Lennart eut un éclat de rire, "mais au moins notre école à nous est indépendante de toute politique et nous comptons bien donner toutes les chances de survie à nos élèves. Durmstrang ce n'est pas seulement une école, c'est un art de vivre, et tant que vous n'aurez pas compris l'utilité de les laisser régler leurs comptes comme ils le veulent, vos élèves ne s'endurciront jamais et ils ne seront que de la chair à canon dans les années à venir ! Enfin, si cela vous dérange qu'ils voient ce que c'est qu'un véritable combat où on met sa vie en danger, pas comme dans ce Tournoi de pacotille -" là son rictus devint effrayant "- nos duellistes vont aller régler ça ailleurs… mais n'espérez pas une seule seconde que je les punisse pour se comporter comme de futurs combattants !"

 

Sur ce Lennart pivota, faisant bouger la longue épée à ses côtés qui restait la plupart du temps inaperçue, arrachant des exclamations stupéfiées – et fit signe à tous ses élèves de le suivre vers le Navire. Arès adressa un sourire en coin à Hermione Granger, qui semblait outrée, avant d'emboîter le pas à son professeur.

 

"La diplomatie, vieil homme, vous connaissez ?" demanda-t-il à mi-voix alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

 

"Hmmm. Laissons tout cela macérer dans la tête de ces gamins" fit Lennart, l'œil brillant de malice. "Peut-être qu'ils vont se poser les bonnes questions."

 

Dimitri les rattrapa et vint marcher au coude-à-coude entre eux, se faufilant dans le petit espace. Lennart posa subrepticement la main sur la garde de son épée et Arès se tendit.

 

"Pas mal, tes petits soldats" apprécia Grindelwald. "Je m'incline, pour cette fois en tout cas. On ne voudrait pas que ça dégénère, hmmm ?" Arès l'ignora, regardant droit devant lui. "Je me demande quelle était la raison de ce petit spectacle… jaloux de la Née-Moldue ?"

 

La magie d'Arès gronda autour de lui et Dimitri se retira précipitamment, provoquant les sourires des membres du Sol Niger. Seul Arès ne souriait pas. Il se demandait ce que manigançait Dimitri avec Granger car cela ne présageait rien de bon…

 

 

-OoO

 


	27. Vers la fin

"Je vais préparer un thé, tu en veux un ?" demanda Regulus.

 

Lennart eut un sourire. Décidément, son 'amant' – ou ami, ou collègue, ou mari, ou petit copain, il ne savait même pas comment définir cette relation – ne pouvait renier son héritage anglais. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de siroter du thé toute la journée durant. A croire qu'il voulait devenir un stéréotype vivant.

 

"Avec plaisir" s'entendit-il répondre sans même y réfléchir, et suivit des yeux son amant.

 

Amant. C'est-à-dire, quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui nous aime. Finalement, ça convenait assez bien. Même si cette idée lui semblait toujours aussi étrange. Il y avait un tel décalage entre eux… Lennart avait beau se poser le moins de questions possibles, avait beau se persuader qu'il profitait à chaque instant de la vie avant le… avant sa fin, c'était quand même un véritable challenge ; après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, vu et ressenti au cours de cette vie interminable, être capable de juste partager ces moments lui semblait incroyable.

 

Le paisible sentiment d'être chez soi, avec des gens que l'on aime… Lennart avait presque oublié à quel point il appréciait ça. Depuis des centaines d'années, il s'était privé de tout ça, ayant trop peur de revivre les mêmes scénarios encore et encore… Mais il commençait à réaliser qu'avec Regulus, c'était différent, parce que de 1) Regulus était incroyablement intelligent (et surtout sur le plan affectif) et semblait percevoir la moindre fluctuation de ses émotions et s'adapter en conséquence (exactement ce qu'il fallait à Lennart : quelqu'un qui veut entrer en harmonie avec l'autre et surtout pas combattre ego contre ego et soutirer ses secrets les plus secrets, merci… Il y avait déjà Arès pour ça) et de 2) maintenant que la fin approchait, et que Lennart pouvait se permettre d'envisager sa propre fin, fréquenter un mortel ne semblait plus si ridicule. Ah, Nathanaël se moquerait certainement de lui… Mais Nathanaël et lui n'étaient plus si proches depuis quelques temps de toute façon… c'était une chose de plus pour lui donner envie de quitter l'immortalité.

 

Deux mille ans, c'est long.

 

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le retour de son amant. Amant. Quel beau mot. Oui, ça lui plaisait. Et le thé lui plaisait aussi.

 

"Tu ne trouves pas qu'Arès a beaucoup changé depuis quelques mois ?" demanda soudainement Regulus.

 

Sa paix intérieure se fissura en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut au fils Black pour créer des ennuis. C'était ça le problème avec Regulus, c'était qu'il ne laissait jamais tomber. Sûrement la faute à sa perception accrue des choses, soupira mentalement Lennart. Son amant avait le sentiment que quelque chose clochait, et l'intuition que Lennart en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait entendre. Ah, les humains…

 

"C'est la majorité qui approche, rien de plus. Il est encore en pleine crise d'adolescence… laisse-lui le temps." C'était à peu près vrai, et ça correspondait à ce que Regulus voulait entendre ; non, il ne lui mentait pas… il disait ce qu'il pouvait dire, voilà tout.

 

Regulus reposa sa tasse et inclina son buste en avant, fixant profondément son regard dans celui de Lennart. "Je ne peux plus rien lui dire. Tu as bien vu, l'autre fois… des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il se croit être l'adulte et me traite comme un enfant. C'est juste… épuisant."

 

"C'est sûr que tu n'es pas tombé sur le plus simple" ricana Lennart. Et c'était un euphémisme. "Je sais que tu as quelques inquiétudes à son sujet" – notamment le fait qu'il soit devenu le joujou de Voldemort, malheureusement… - "mais je crois qu'il faut mieux le laisser faire son chemin. Rester présent pour lui, l'écouter, lui filer une rouste quand il fait quelque chose d'extrêmement idiot. Mais respecter son besoin d'espace."

 

"Franchement, il n'y a pas que ça qui m'inquiète. Le pire selon moi c'est qu'il devient… Froid ? Insensible ? Qu'il tue sans même un battement de cils ?"

 

"Le fait qu'il soit un grand sadique en ce moment ne veut pas dire grand-chose." Regulus prit une expression choquée, mais il ne releva pas. "Il a traversé quelques situations éprouvantes qui lui ont fait ressentir le besoin de se forger une carapace… S'il a besoin de ça pour fonctionner correctement en ce moment, c'est bien dommageable mais on ne peut rien faire. Il prendra conscience tout seul de ses erreurs." Ou pas.

 

Et encore, Arès était plutôt équilibré, compte tenu des circonstances. Réaliser qu'il était un dieu, ça ne pouvait pas se faire en un jour.

 

Lennart était quelquefois un peu idiot. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne voyait pas que Regulus était très différent de d'habitude. Son regard était voilé, ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement sur sa cuisse. En fait, Regulus ne savait pas comment aborder certains sujets… Ce n'est que lors qu'il prit une profonde respiration que Lennart se tourna vers lui et remarqua tous ces signes.

 

"J'ai reçu une visite très intéressante ce matin" commença Regulus. "Un _vieux_ membre de la famille."

 

"Ah ?" répondit simplement son amant – qu'il aimait ce mot ! – alors que sous une façade impassible, toutes les alertes possibles résonnaient dans son esprit. Les seuls Black qui restaient étaient Narcissa, Bellatrix, Sirius et d'une certaine manière Arès. Tous les autres étaient morts… Sauf…

 

"C'était surprenant. Tu comprendras ma surprise car il s'agissait de Phinéas Nigellus Black-" Bingo, soupira intérieurement Lennart "-mort depuis 1925. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on a prétendu, puisqu'il est en pleine santé."

 

Lennart faisait tout son possible pour ne rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions. Si c'était ce qu'il craignait, la 'neutralité' de Regulus était fichue et tout ses mensonges s'écroulaient. Si Regulus avait été intronisé dans l'Aube Dorée… Il avait envie d'exploser. De quel droit Phinéas venait-il se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas ?! C'était _lui_ qui gérait l'île. Regulus était sous _sa_ responsabilité. Les liens de sang n'avaient jamais eu d'importance au sein de l'organisation !

 

"Tu m'écoutes, Jonathan ? Parce que là, c'est très important." Lennart lui lança un regard désemparé. "Ne fais pas cette tête… Je disais, donc, qu'on a bien discuté avec ce cher Phinéas, et devine quoi ? Il y a eu un invité surprise ! Après avoir vu un de mes aïeuls revenir à la vie comme si de rien n'était, je m'attendais à tout et n'importe quoi… Mais certainement pas à voir un Néphilim apparaître dans mon bureau !"

 

"Hmm" huma Lennart. La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Phinéas, il le détruirait à mains nues.

 

"Apparemment, Phinéas est immortel. Je n'ai pas tout à fait compris ce qu'il m'a expliqué, mais il vit depuis presque deux mille ans ! Il a profité d'une mort dans la famille, son 'futur frère' Sirius, premier du nom, pour se changer en enfant et devenir un des héritiers – absurde, n'est-ce pas ? Apparemment, il était très doué en potions."

 

"…" La bêtise d'un être humain qui vit trop longtemps, voilà ce que c'était. Inventer des stratagèmes incroyablement tarabiscotés pour jouer de nouveaux rôles dans l'histoire des hommes, changer la société à sa manière ou juste avoir de nouveaux challenges… Heureusement que lui-même n'était jamais descendu aussi bas !

 

"Un drôle de sorcier, si tu veux mon avis. Un peu dérangé dans sa tête… Enfin, jusque là, ça allait. Et puis il a commencé à me poser de drôles de questions. Sur Arès. Sur mon rôle de père. Sur ce que je savais de l'Aube Dorée…"

 

"Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?"

 

"Que je n'en savais pas plus que ce que tu voulais bien me dire, c'est tout. Il savait que j'aidais à ma façon, en te transmettant quelques informations. A partir de là, bien sûr, je commençais à me douter qu'il en faisait partie, comme toi. Bien avant que le Néphilim n'arrive."

 

"Et ?" La voix de Lennart était un peu rauque. Fichues émotions. Elles arrivaient toujours à trouver un moyen de se manifester.

 

"J'ai dit que mon seul vœu était d'aider Arès, coûte que coûte. A ce moment, Phinéas a semblé être très content et d'un coup, il a jeté sa tasse de thé par terre. Il y a eu comme une musique dans ma tête, c'était un peu perturbant. Et là, de la lumière est sortie du thé renversé, et d'un coup il y avait ce… truc devant moi, un homme avec une tête de loup et un costume égyptien. Tu sais, comme la représentation d'un dieu des Moldus... Apophis, c'est ça ?"

 

"Anubis…" corrigea Lennart. "Il a été considéré comme un dieu à tort parce qu'il porte toujours une coiffe, comme quelques un des Néphilims issus de cette époque en Egypte."

 

Regulus resta silencieux, ce qui était pire selon Lennart.

 

Il allait définitivement _tuer_ Phinéas.

 

"Je pense qu'il faut mieux ne pas en rester là. Si tu as des questions, vas-y, c'est le moment. Après, avec la marque, il peut être inconfortable de parler de façon trop précise sur les sujets de fond."

 

"Les sujets de fond ?!" s'exclama Regulus. "C'est drôle, tout ça, tu ne trouves pas… que ce qui est si important pour nous deux soit un sujet de fond. Comme par exemple, le fonctionnement de l'organisation et son organigramme. Tu es l'un des douze premiers membres, c'est ça ? Ceux qui ont été rassemblés par le dernier Néphilim ?"

 

"Je te promets que j'ai toujours essayé d'être sincère avec toi. Que mes secrets n'ont pas eu d'incidence sur notre relation."

 

"Tu veux dire, que le fait que tu sois un immortel ayant vécu presque deux mille ans n'ait pas d'incidence sur nous ?!"

 

"Non."

 

"Jonathan ! Je sais que l'on ne m'a pas tout révélé, mais je suis loin d'être idiot. Je sais que c'est Arès qui est au centre de tout ça, même si je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible… et comment les Néphilims peuvent-ils en être si sûrs ? Peut-être qu'ils se trompent !"

 

Lennart prit doucement la main de Regulus. "Non, je t'assure, ils ne se trompent pas. Tous les signes concordent. Il a la baguette créée par Gregorovitch et conçue pour cette occasion, comme prévu ; avec une plume de l'occamy qui était dans la vallée où est mort Gilgamesh et une plume du phénix appartenant au descendant d'Enkidu – ils t'ont expliqué pour Gilgamesh et Enkidu ? Oui ? Bien. Il a réussi à récupérer Tyrfing – à ce moment-là, je savais que c'était lui. Et puis après, les Néphilims ont commencé à transmettre de drôles de messages, disant que Hylil s'était réincarné sur Terre suite à un accident. Oui, ça, ils ne te l'ont pas dit, mais je juge que tu as le droit de le savoir. De toute façon tu t'en serais rendu compte tôt ou tard…"

 

"Comment ça, je m'en serais rendu compte ?" Le silence s'étira. Lennart haussa un sourcil, attendant que Regulus comprenne. "Non ?! Arès ?!"

 

"Tout à fait" fit Lennart en hochant de la tête. "Petit Arès, le descendant final de Gilgamesh, le pion principal pour déclencher le processus, est aussi Hylil réincarné en humain. Incroyable, non ?"

 

"Mais… Et Arès, est-ce qu'il sait tout ça ?"

 

"Vaguement. Enfin, il sait ce qu'il est mais ne l'a pas réalisé. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de me jouer quelques vilains tours. Sale gosse."

 

Regulus pouffa, laissant s'échapper un peu de la tension qui l'avait submergé. "Vieil homme… ça te va bien comme surnom."

 

"Attends, il ne sait pas encore que je suis vraiment vieux…"

 

"Non ?!" Regulus fronça les sourcils. "Il n'est pas censé être au courant de tout ?!"

 

"Tu veux qu'on se laisse diriger par un gamin en pleine crise d'adolescence ? Non merci. Il prendra son rôle quand viendra le moment. De toute façon, c'est lui qui est censé se rappeler de tout ça. Les Néphilims ont été formels. On ne dit rien à Arès, sous peine d'être punis."

 

Regulus eut un frisson. "Oui, ils m'ont dit ça."

 

Lennart se passa la main sur le visage, soudain très fatigué. "J'espère que tu te rends bien compte que ton rôle de père a pris un tournant décisif. Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus parler à ton fils comme avant. Tu devras surveiller la moindre de tes expressions, le moindre petit geste, le moindre petit mot…"

 

"Je ne compte pas lui cacher mon intronisation."

 

"Tu as bien raison" concéda Lennart. "Mais sois intelligent et évite-le pendant quelques jours… Quand tu auras été marqué, ce sera beaucoup plus facile de cacher ce qui ne doit pas être révélé. Ça te protègera contre tous les sortilèges, potions destinés à te faire cracher le morceau et en plus, ça t'empêchera physiquement de dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui…"

 

"On pourra toujours se parler librement j'espère ?"

 

"Oui, bien sûr… ça sera juste moins confortable pour toi. Avec l'expérience, tu ne ressentiras presque plus de gêne."

 

"Gêne ? Quelle gêne ?"

 

"Dans le cerveau…" précisa Lennart d'un ton sombre. "Tu n'auras plus tout le contrôle des parties de ton cerveau réservées à la communication… en échange tu percevras d'autres choses…"

 

Quelle plaie. Heureusement qu'il prenait tout ça plutôt bien. L'avantage, c'est que maintenant il n'avait plus tant de secrets sordides à cacher…

 

"Et au fait ?" l'interrogea Regulus. "Tu étais qui dans ta première vie ?"

 

Lennart sourit, songeant à toutes ces choses qu'il tairait sous silence – pour l'instant. Il ne fallait mieux ne pas tout lui dire… Certaines choses pourraient le choquer. Après tout, Regulus était un Anglais pur souche. Sorcier ou Moldu, les britanniques avaient quand même une culture en commun.

 

"Mon vrai nom, enfin, le premier que j'ai porté, c'est Jonah. Pas de nom de famille. Ça n'existait pas. Je suis né dans la neuvième année de notre ère, dans un petit village d'orient où on apprenait à écrire dans ce que tu appelles le grec ancien. J'ai… perdu ma famille. Très tôt, j'ai été approché par un Néphilim qui m'a pris sous son aile. Et voilà. Ma vie se résume à l'Ordre, en quelque sorte."

 

"Mais comment es-tu devenu immortel ?"

 

Lennart ricana. "Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles connaître ce genre de détails."

 

A ce moment précis, la cheminée s'enflamma de flammes vertes et Arès en bondit avec énergie.

 

Lennart eut envie de se lever, de s'arracher les cheveux en tapant des pieds et en hurlant en araméen. Ou en n'importe quelle autre langue obscure du commun des mortels qui lui permettait d'exprimer sa frustration en jurant comme un possédé. Il se contenta de jeter un regard à Regulus, du genre tais-toi-et-attention-à-ce-que-tu-dis-ma-vie-n'est-qu'une-suite-de-situations-grotesques-n'en-rajoute-pas-sinon-je-me-mets-à-hurler.

 

Arès s'immobilisa en les détaillant un à un. "Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais quelque chose me dit que tu es un peu énervé, vieil homme."

 

Lennart lui lança un regard vide, où Arès crut lire de l'amusement. Enfin, avec Lennart, rien n'était jamais sûr. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de son père, qui était blanc comme un linge. Arès choisit de ne pas y prêter attention. Après tout, il était bien mal placé pour juger les autres sur leurs problèmes de couple… le sien était loin de fonctionner normalement.

 

"Je suis é-pui-sé" lâcha-t-il en fermant les yeux quelques précieuses secondes.

 

Ce n'était pas que de la fatigue physique, c'était surtout les nerfs qui le lâchaient. Après l'épisode catastrophique de la presque destruction du diadème la veille, il était allé passer la nuit au château Serpentard, où Voldemort l'avait accueilli avec quelques insultes bien senties. C'était ensuit un duel, heureusement ils n'étaient pas assez en colère pour s'autodétruire, pas encore du moins… qui s'était fini sur le tapis en un duel d'une autre nature (il en rougit un peu d'ailleurs… Voldemort était quand même vachement créatif !). Puis, après même pas deux pauvres heures de sommeil, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé qu'il était impératif de commencer à cet instant précis à planifier en détail l'attaque sur Poudlard… qui aurait lieu plus de quatre mois plus tard. Argh. Quand la tête d'Arès allait finir par exploser, Bellatrix avait surgit en trombe pour déclarer que Lucius Malfoy avait eu un problème au Ministère. Et Voldemort a décidé d'aller au Ministère lui-même, sous couverture, pour s'assurer que le problème ne s'étendrait pas. Arès les laissa régler ça entre eux, après tout, sa mission n'était pas au Ministère. Tant pis si Lucius s'était pris un avion en papier dans l'œil, ou autre…

 

Mais une fois de retour à Poudlard, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : on voulait sa mort. Il dut prendre Dumbledore en filature jusqu'à Godric's Hollow, où le vieux sorcier se contenta de tourner dans la maison des Potter sans rien faire de plus précis. Kismet avait été très agité, en même temps Arès comprenait son inconfort là-bas. L'odeur de soufre, rien de mieux pour filer un bon mal de crâne. Puis la journée de cours s'enchaîna, sans interruption, cette fois-ci c'était en Magie Médicale que sa journée se compliqua encore un peu, car il se rendit compte qu'il avait pris un retard monstrueux dans cette matière. Et en rajoutant quelques heures de plus passées à étudier, et à faire face aux questions de Lyra sur les évènements de la veille… Arès était épuisé. 

 

"Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles, vieil homme ?" demanda-t-il en posant négligemment ses pieds sur la table basse.

 

Lennart lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. "Tu n'es qu'un éléphant sans éducation, Black."

 

"Pourriture de vieux" siffla Arès, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 

"Ton sens de la répartie m'étonnera toujours, jeune inconscient."

 

"C'est toujours constructif de parler avec toi, c'est ça qui est incroyable."

 

Lennart semblait vraiment content, et ça, c'était très bizarre. Ça ne faisait pas partie de la palette d'émotions réduites qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir sur son visage. C'était perturbant.

 

"Ça fait plaisir de te voir de si bonne humeur, c'est pas si courant. Que se passe-t-il de si beau dans ton monde ?"

 

"Disons que j'ai réussi à empêcher une catastrophe de se produire et qu'ensuite ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ont réussi à me faire croire que j'avais une malédiction m'empêchant de vivre tranquillement dans mon coin et savourer les petites victoires." Lennart haussa un sourcil inquisiteur alors il précisa ses propos. "Avoir trouvé un _terrain propice_ à l'entente avec Voldemort. Du genre à pouvoir désamorcer les situations de crise."

 

Lennart grimaça, saisissant très bien l'allusion. "Charmant."

 

Regulus était passé de pâle à verdâtre. "Dis, Arès…" Celui-ci ne manqua pas le coup d'œil inquiet de Lennart. "Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais…"

 

Le silence s'étira. Arès savait ce que son père allait dire, et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne le fasse pas. Sa relation avec Voldemort était un sujet délicat. Il voulait préserver son père, bien sûr, mais il voulait aussi pouvoir vivre sans que celui-ci s'inquiète constamment à son sujet.

 

"Je crois que je préférais Dimitri" finit par articuler Regulus. "Ou presque."

 

Arès rit jaune. "Blague à part, tu ne m'as pas répondu vieil homme. Ça fait presque un mois que tu ne m'as rien dit." Et ça inquiétait un peu Arès. Qu'est ce qui se passait au sein de l'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée pendant que lui ne faisait qu'attendre la fin de l'année scolaire et l'affrontement à Poudlard ?

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Black ? L'habituel. On recrute des membres, on récolte des informations… mais rien d'important pour toi."

 

"Je ne sais pas, par exemple, est-ce qu'il y a du mouvement du côté de la Chine et du Japon ? Qu'est ce que fait Mancina ?" Les Mangemorts n'arrivaient pas à en savoir plus sur cette région du monde où un conflit de rang mondial était sur le point d'éclater.

 

Lennart se tendit. "C'est… toujours compliqué. Nous négocions avec Mancina."

 

"Quoi ? Vous êtes en contact avec lui ?"

 

"Disons qu'il est mêlé à l'Ordre, d'une façon particulière…"

 

"Ne me dis pas que c'est un…" il se tut, considérant la présence de son père. Même si Regulus était plus ou moins au courant pour l'Aube Dorée, il ne devait avoir aucune idée de la réalité sur l'organisation et son implication à lui. Ou sur Hylil. Ou sur le reste, pour ce que ça valait. Mais si Mancina était lui aussi une sorte de dieu ?

 

Lennart sembla lire dans ses pensées. "Non, il est un sorcier ordinaire. Disons qu'il a un rôle à jouer."

 

Arès fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose d'important lui échappait, il le sentait. Et il détestait avoir ce genre d'intuitions… "Et de quel genre de négociation parlons-nous ?"

 

"Du genre à ce qu'il coopère" dit Lennart sur un ton conclusif. "Mais je t'en dirai plus en temps voulu. Pour l'instant c'est encore flou."

 

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça. Il se promit d'écouter attentivement les rapports des Mangemorts la prochaine fois. Inutile d'alarmer Voldemort… mais quelque chose clochait. Et son intuition lui disait que ce conflit, s'il éclatait, les toucherait eux aussi.

 

"Tu n'as pas des choses à faire plutôt que de nous traîner dans les pattes ?"

 

Arès regarda Lennart d'un œil mauvais. "Je te promets que la prochaine fois, si tu ne m'en dis pas plus…"

 

"C'est ça. Allez, du vent ! Va te reposer tu as une tête de mort vivant."

 

Arès s'échappa, ne remarquant pas le regard de connivence que s'échangèrent les deux sorciers.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Le mois de mars arriva et Arès sentait son excitation monter à l'approche de la Troisième Tâche. Il avait encore du temps avant le mois de juin… mais les préparatifs s'accéléraient.

 

Il sortait du bureau de Rodolphus. Son oncle était au courant des dernières avancées du plan et l'aidait maintenant à installer le système (royalement élaboré par Voldemort) qui permettrait au plus gros de leurs forces de pénétrer l'enceinte du château). Maintenant, il était temps d'envisager les conséquences pour les autres personnes de son entourage…

 

Il s'installa à leur table attitrée à la bibliothèque. Puisqu'ils y passaient tant de temps, c'était presque devenu leur table à eux. Rosabella et Chloé étaient à Durmstrang avec leurs équipes de recherche. Le reste du groupe était en train de faire un quizz en runes, enfin plus exactement, Gunhild et Anvald avaient réussi à mettre suffisamment d'animation pour que tout le monde participe et que ça se transforme en jeu.

 

"Chouette, Arès, tu viens dans notre équipe !" lança Malvina. "Ils ont Ludwig, c'est vachement mal équilibré !"

 

"Ah non, vous allez être quatre ! C'est injuste !" protesta Anvald.

 

"Tu rigoles ! Ludwig compte pour deux personnes ! Il a carrément avalé le dictionnaire des runes !" s'enflamma Gunhild.

 

"… c'est même pas vrai" fit Ludwig.

 

Lyra croisa les bras. "De toute façon il est aussi en train de faire son schéma d'Arithmancie, donc c'est un argument irrecevable."

 

Gunhild lança un regard désespéré à Arès. "On est en train de perdre ! 16 à 10… C'est des tricheurs."

 

Arès laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait beaucoup d'autres choses à penser que les runes. "Je ne participe pas, de toute façon. Tiens, Draco !" appela-t-il le Serpentard qui passait par là. "Viens pas ici !"

 

Draco n'était pas dans leur sort de silence mais vit quand même Arès lui faire signe de s'approcher.

 

"Ah non, pas lui !" fit Malvina. "Il est trop nul !"

 

Draco essaya de lui lancer un regard noir – enfin, essaya, parce qu'au même moment Lyra rugit un "taisez-vos !" qui leur résonna aux oreilles. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, étonnés. "Quoi ?" aboya-t-elle. "On est là pour travailler. Draco, tu t'asseois là et tu joues. Malvina tu te la fermes, de toute façon tu es nulle en runes toi aussi. Ludwig, tu laisses de côté l'Arithmancie deux minutes. Voilà, merci. Allez, vas-y Anvald, c'était à toi de poser une question."

 

Arès se releva. Impossible de travailler avec eux, ou même de leur demander une réunion spéciale, alors autant mettre son temps à profit. Il slalomait entre les étagères dans la section magie médicale, cherchant un livre très précis écrit en latin (quelle idée…) quand il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione Granger.

 

"Oh, désolé." Il se baissa pour ramasser les parchemins qu'elle avait laissé tomber... et resta en arrêt devant leur contenu. Des schémas, des calculs, des enchevêtrements de runes complexes… ça n'était pas du niveau de l'étudiant moyen à Poudlard. Ça ressemblait plutôt à une étude avancée sur la composition d'un sort. Et pas un sort ordinaire.

 

Arès étudiait énormément. Grâce à sa difficulté à s'approprier sa baguette, entre autres choses, il avait appris à s'intéresser de près aux sorts et à leur composition. Pour chaque sort qu'il savait lancer, il connaissait les schémas et calculs qu'il y avait derrière la formule et le geste. Tout le monde à Durmstrang avait cette démarche, mais lui était vraiment un passionné. C'était une des raisons qui lui donnait envie de faire de l'alchimie, ou d'étudier la création de nouveaux sorts.

 

Et là, un parchemin l'intriguait, car il comportait le calcul du Finis Magicae, un sort de magie noire presque aussi réglementé que les Impardonnables. Et pour cause. Ce sort drainait les canaux magiques d'un sorcier, en faisant temporairement un Moldu.

 

Mais qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger, qui avait une sainte horreur de la magie noire, faisait avec ça ?

 

Il leva les yeux vers la sorcière qui était devenu très pâle.

 

"Donne-moi ça, Black !" dit-elle impérieusement.

 

Arès serra les parchemins contre son torse. "Pas avant que tu m'expliques."

 

"Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, je-"

 

"Tu l'auras voulu" grinça-t-il. Et il se détourna, décidé à étudier tout ça d'un peu plus près.

 

Mais Hermione ne le lâcha pas. "Black ! BLACK !"

 

La bibliothécaire surgit à l'angle d'un rayonnage. "SILENCE DANS LA BIBLIOTHEQUE !" Elle agita sa baguette. "DEHORS ! VOUS DEUX DEHORS !"

 

Arès ne se fit pas prier, Hermione sur ses talons. A peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil qu'elle essaya de se saisir de son bien. Arès s'écarta d'un bond.

 

"Accio parchemins !"

 

Arès contra le sort. Elle recommença.

 

Enervé, il finit par la désarmer. "Bon, maintenant, parle. Sinon je vais voir Dumbledore avec ça." La sorcière arrondit les yeux sous la menace, mais ne dit rien. "Toujours pas ? Et si je fais ça-" Il fit apparaître une flamme au bout de sa baguette, qu'il approcha des documents. Deux élèves les dépassèrent en les regardant d'une drôle de façon.

 

"ARRETE !" Il sourit, satisfait. "D'accord, je vais… expliquer ça. Viens, il y a trop de monde ici."

 

Sur ce, elle lui attrapa le bras et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers une porte à l'autre bout du couloir. Il s'agissait d'une salle de classe vide. Les bureaux étaient entassés devant le tableau et il y avait une bonne couche de poussière sur le sol. Visiblement, personne ne venait jamais là. Arès lança un charme de Discrétion sur la porte, juste pour être sûr.

 

La sorcière se retourna vers lui. "'Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

 

Arès secoua les parchemins. "Est-ce que tu as au moins conscience de ce que tu fais à te balader dans cette école avec ça ? Si un professeur tombe là-dessus, sais-tu ce que tu risques ? Non, je ne crois pas. Ce maléfice n'est pas… Il faudrait presque mieux qu'on te surprenne en train d'étudier l'Avada Kedavra."

 

Les yeux d'Hermione lancèrent des éclairs. "Ah oui ? Tu es bien placé pour parler, toi qui te permet de _pratiquer_ la magie noire devant tout le monde !"

 

"Ce n'est pas pareil" articula Arès. "Ça" et il agita de nouveau les parchemins, pour mieux appuyer ses propos, "c'est bien pire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ou pour qui tu prends de tels risques, c'est vraiment…" Arès marqua une pause. Il revit Dimitri danser avec Hermione, puis Hermione prendre sa défense pendant le duel. 'C'est des gens comme toi qui salissent la réputation des mages noirs en faisant croire qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire de la magie blanche comme nous tous. Pas comme Dimitri ! Lui au moins il ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire de la magie noire, il n'a pas laissé votre école de Mangemorts lui laver le cerveau !'.

 

Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Hermione Granger était vraiment stupide de ne pas voir que Dimitri la menait en bateau… qu'il l'utilisait pour faire des recherches en magie noire ?! Où allait le monde…

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?" demanda la sorcière.

 

"En échange de ?"

 

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé. "Ça. Mes affaires."

 

Il ricana. "Pourquoi est-ce que je te les rendrais, hein ?"

 

"Black ! Sale petit-"

 

"C'est Gr- Dimitri qui t'a demandé de faire ça ?" Elle se figea. "Ne fais pas semblant. C'est son écriture sur ce parchemin-là."

 

Et c'était vrai. C'est Dimitri qui avait écrit l'étude sur le Finis Magicae. Mais pas le reste.

 

"Et ça ?" interrogea-t-il en regardant de plus près le deuxième parchemin de sa pile. Il suivit le calcul arithmétique et la suite de runes. "C'est marrant, tiens. On dirait que c'est la procédure inverse. Granger, tu es douée, j'avoue. Mais sérieusement ? Annuler les effets du Finis Magicae ? Tout ça pour ça ?"

 

Quoique. Quelque chose était différent. Il regarda la page suivante… et resta bouche bée. Du premier coup d'œil, il lui semblait déchiffrer une formule pour… transfuser de la magie ?!

 

Hermione trépigna. "Rends-moi ça !"

 

Arès lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se replonger dans le parchemin. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Visiblement, tu es plus avancée que moi, la moitié de ça m'est incompréhensible." Il faudrait montrer ça à Ludwig. Lui pourrait reconstituer le puzzle.

 

"Alors rend-le moi !"

 

"Tu te répètes, Granger. Mais non, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça sans rien dire. Alors soit tu m'expliques et on en reste là, soit je te les confisque." Il remarqua qu'elle triturait quelque chose dans sa poche mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Après tout, il lui avait déjà pris sa baguette. "Alors ?"

 

"Dimitri Krol" et elle accentua exagérément son nom en plus, "m'a chargée d'étudier la possibilité de donner de la magie aux Moldus. Voilà, Black."

 

"…"

 

"En quelque sorte, transformer les Moldus en sorciers."

 

"Granger, c'est… tu rigoles ?!"

 

"C'est sérieux !" protesta-t-elle. "Et nous sommes persuadés que ça va marcher ! C'est presque opérationnel !"

 

Arès éclata de rire. "Ça ne marche pas comme ça, la magie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux donner ou reprendre ! C'est dans ton être, Granger ! Tu comprends ? Ton être ! Tout ton ADN, tout, tout est différent des Moldus !"

 

"C'est faux. Nous avons le même ADN que les Moldus. J'en suis sûre, j'ai fait appel à des laboratoires."

 

Arès eut un nouvel éclat de rire. "Tu ne sais rien à la Magie ! Tu ne comprends pas- C'est- Enfin, réfléchis ! D'où vient la magie ? Elle est apparue comme ça, dans certains humains et pas d'autres ? Faire que les Moldus deviennent des sorciers, laisse-moi rire !"

 

"Vas-y Arès, moque-toi !" fit une voix dans son dos.

 

Il se retourna. Dimitri ! "Ma parole, tu es de plus en plus mégalo…"

 

Le blond se contenta de sourire. "Ça change un peu la donne tout ça, non ? Es-tu vraiment sûr de continuer à me bouder, après une telle nouvelle ?"

 

"A ta place, je ne serai pas si sûr de moi. Après tout, une petite flamme est si vite partie…" et il agita les parchemins moqueusement.

 

A ce moment plusieurs choses se produisirent, faisant dégénérer la situation. Hermione se jeta sur lui dans l'espoir d'attraper les parchemins, Arès jeta un sort de Bouclier, Dimitri leva sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un Aleksandr Volkov visiblement furieux.

 

"Hermione, baisse-toi !" ordonna Dimitri, et à peine eut-elle le temps de s'exécuter qu'il lança un Stupéfix à Arès, qui roula sur le côté pour l'éviter. A peine était-il debout que le fouet de Volkov vint claquer à ses pieds, lançant des particules de magie dans l'air. Arès sauta en arrière.

 

"Alex ! Stop !" gronda Dimitri. L'autre se figea, visiblement pas ravi du tout. "Bien, Arès. Rends-moi ces documents."

 

"Ou sinon ?" Arès n'était pas impressionné. Il préférait ne pas en venir jusque là dans Poudlard, mais s'il le fallait il pouvait se battre à son entière capacité et les mettre tous les trois au tapis. Mais s'il faisait ça… sa couverture et sa mission à Poudlard étaient anéantis. Mais s'il les laissait repartir avec le parchemin… En même temps, une partie de lui était convaincue que c'était du bluff. Personne ne pouvait faire une chose pareille, même avec un sort compliqué. La magie était héréditaire et venait des Néphilims, point barre.

 

"Faisons un marché" proposa Dimitri. "Les parchemins contre une information."

 

"Ça ne m'intéresse pas, Krol, je ne suis pas idiot. Si tu ne repars pas avec ces parchemins, tu dois tout recommencer à zéro. Ça doit être fastidieux, non ? De quoi vous faire patienter un peu."

 

"En fait, désolé de te décevoir mais c'est n'est qu'une petite partie de nos recherches. Le reste n'est pas à Poudlard. Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais si bête ?"

 

"… de quel genre d'info parles-tu ?"

 

"Quelque chose que mon père a vu avant de mourir. Tu es familier avec le nom des Peverell ? Et leur… travail ?"

 

L'intérêt d'Arès monta en flèche. Il hocha la tête. Dimitri parlait des Reliques de la Mort. Ainsi, il avouait sa connaissance… et son intérêt.

 

"On va dire que je sais ce qu'est devenu leur pierre. Tu ne le sais pas ? Avoue que tu t'en doutes, tu es du genre à faire de la généalogie les jours de pluie. Ah, désolé, je sais que c'est bas, mais ça fait du bien des fois, de voir que tu m'écoutes réellement." Quelle diva. "Un de leur héritier l'a à sa main. Tu sais, je trouve ça drôle, qu'une pierre comme ça puisse être monté sur une vulgaire bague familiale… C'est de l'humour _noir_ , tu ne trouves pas ? C'est… lugubre*(en anglais = gaunt)."

 

La mâchoire d'Arès se décrocha. Voldemort ! La bague qu'il gardait au doigt, celle dont il avait fait un Horcruxe, était en réalité la Pierre de Résurrection ! Hermione jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux en direction de Dimitri. Franchement, à ce point-là, Arès n'avait qu'une envie, c'est courir annoncer ça à Voldemort.

 

Ou pas. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? C'était un horcruxe, de toute façon Voldemort ne s'en séparerait pas. Et elle était légitimement à lui. C'était parfait.

 

La seule crainte d'Arès à ce sujet, c'était que ses propriétés magiques soient entachées par l'Horcruxe. Donc, raison de plus de ne pas en parler à Voldemort. Pas tant que c'était urgent ou vital.

 

"Bien, maintenant, donne-moi ces documents !" exigea Dimitri.

 

"Si tu veux. De toute façon, tu m'as révélé ton plan, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait."

 

Le blond lui fit un sourire éclatant quand il lui tendit les parchemins. "Tu sais où me trouver de toute façon, si tu en veux plus" ronronna-t-il.

 

Arès leva les yeux au ciel. "Granger. Méfie-toi de lui, c'est un-"

 

Le sourire de Dimitri s'effaça. " _Merci_ , Arès. Allez, on s'en va."

 

Volkov lui jeta un dernier regard haineux et se dirigea vers la porte à grandes enjambées, Dimitri posa une main dans le dos d'Hermione pour l'accompagner. Au moment où elle allait franchir l'embrasure, elle se retourna vers Arès, qui en profita pour lui donner un dernier regard appuyé. Avec un peu de chance, elle réfléchirait. Ou pas. Mais encore, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Tant pis pour la Née-Moldue. Elle n'avait qu'à se méfier des inconnus au beau sourire.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Ludwig accepta sans broncher un nouveau projet : celui de reconstituer les recherches d'Hermione. Malgré toutes ses convictions, Arès avait quand même un petit doute face à l'assurance de Dimitri. C'était un sorcier très intelligent ; si pour lui c'était possible… ça valait la peine de s'en assurer. Arès ne comptait pas parler de cet incident à Voldemort tant qu'il n'était pas certain que c'était impossible.

 

Sur un plan éthique, c'était perturbant. On parlait de modifier des personnes, après tout. Et leur société entière. Leurs convictions scientifiques. Tout. En soi, c'était déjà gigantesque. Le pire, c'est quand ce projet était mis en relation avec les intentions de Dimitri de dominer la planète entière, de manipuler les Moldus et de les rendre dépendants des sorciers. S'il arrivait vraiment à créer ce sortilège, il avait une arme immense pour influencer ces milliards de Moldus et les faire se prosterner à ses pieds.

 

Arès commençait à avoir peur de lui.

 

Parallèlement à ses inquiétudes au sujet de Dimitri, il avait bien observé la bague de Voldemort quelques jours après cette scène. Impossible de se tromper. La fameuse marque, l'armoirie des Peverell qui servait de symbole à Grindelwald, figurait sur la grosse pierre noire que Voldemort portait comme une chevalière ordinaire. Une chevalière issue d'une famille ancestrale et porteuse d'un bout de son âme, mais une chevalière néanmoins. Pas un objet magique inégalable à ses propres yeux. Ah, l'ironie.

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

"Sirius !" appela Arès de l'autre bout de la cour.

 

Quelques élèves le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rattrapé son parrain.

 

"Arès ! Ça fait longtemps dis donc !"

 

"Est-ce que tu es disponible ? Je dois te dire un truc en privé."

 

"Je risque de manquer à quelques personnes, mais si on fait vite, ça va aller." Sirius fit un clin d'œil à un groupe de Serdaigle qui le dévisageait avidement. Elles se mirent à glousser.

 

Il ne fit pas de commentaire et se contenta de montrer le Navire à son parrain. Là où il savait qu'il pourrait lui parler en toute discrétion.

 

"C'est sérieux ?"

 

"Hm."

 

"Mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que tu vas faire ton coming-out !" Arès lui lança un regard fatigué. "Tu sais, je suis ouvert à tout hein ! Tu sais, j'ai vu la Seconde Tâche, et même si je trouve que ton petit copain a l'air d'être un gros prétentieux, je pense que vous allez bien ensem- Oh ! Il est là ! Ah, il est toujours avec Hermione Granger celui-là ! Tu es sûr qu'il n'aime pas les filles ? Enfin, ça se trouve, Granger c'est un garçon. Va savoir, avec ces robes toutes laides… Si j'avais su qu'à Durmstrang l'uniforme était différent, j'aurais peut-être demandé à y aller. C'est vrai, c'est important l'uniforme hein. Va draguer quand tu es un adolescent boutonneux avec un drap noir sur les épaules. C'est vraiment pas terri- Oh ! C'est le bon vieux Lennart !"

 

Arès implora le vieil homme du regard. Ils avaient fini par arriver au Navire mais Sirius avait eu le temps de lui faire se rappeler pourquoi ils ne passaient pas plus de temps ensemble. Incompatibilité de caractère, probablement.

 

Lennart haussa un sourcil. "Black numéro deux. Bonjour."

 

"J'ai une question à vous poser à propos de Regulus-"

 

Arès éclata. "La ferme Sirius. Oui, ils sont ensemble, oui je suis sorti avec Dimitri mais c'est fini, et non Hermione n'est pas un garçon."

 

Son parrain cligna des yeux. "Euh, c'était pas tout à fait ça que je voulais demander mais bon, ça fait toujours plaisir à savoir."

 

Et il adressa un sourire gêné à Lennart qui préféra fuir sur le champ. "Je suis dehors, comme prévu. Vous pouvez parler librement."

 

Sirius semblait estomaqué. "Il fait le guet ? Enfin, ahah, il monte la garde ?"

 

"Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais fait des progrès en Occlumancie ?"

 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Arès avait réussi à faire comprendre à Sirius que même s'il faisait partie de l'Aube Dorée, il ne devait surtout pas s'opposer à ses plans à lui. Et à ceux de Voldemort. Ça avait été relativement facile en fin de compte, même s'il avait du révéler la nature de sa relation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que Sirius accepte même d'envisager qu'ils se considéraient comme des alliés. Il lui dit de se méfier de Rodolphus (on n'était jamais trop prudent) et que s'il y avait du grabuge, il devait faire confiance à Arès.

 

"Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Qu'est-ce qui peut se passer ?"

 

"Si quelque chose arrive, mettons par exemple pendant la Troisième Tâche ne fait rien pour t'y opposer. Ou même, mieux, fait tout ton possible pour que l'Ordre du Phénix soit le plus désorganisé possible."

 

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

 

"Tu sais, Arès, je ne savais pas que c'était si sérieux ce que tu avais à me dire."

 

Bref. En soi, il avait presque fini de tout planifier. Le mois de mars avait été très productif. Il savait exactement comment ils allaient procéder et presque tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Sauf les Mangemorts, qu'il réunirait la veille. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

 

Rodolphus allait être celui qui allait l'aider à déclencher l'attaque. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander un service à Lennart pour permettre au Sol Niger de rejoindre Poudlard et tout était prêt.

 

Il congédia Sirius en lui promettant de se parler plus souvent, et appela Lennart.

 

"Ça sera fait" annonça le directeur adjoint de Durmstrang quelques temps plus tard.

 

"Tu n'auras pas de problèmes avec l'Ordre ? Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, vieil homme. C'est juste pour savoir."

 

"Il n'y a pas de soucis. En parlant de ça, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi."

 

"Ah ?" demanda Arès. L'Aube Dorée ne semblait pas faire grand-chose à ce moment. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Lennart ne lui avait rien dit de nouveau.

 

"C'est ton père qui veut te voir." Et il lui montra la cheminée, reliée à Durmstrang. Arès haussa un sourcil. "Vas-y, il t'attend dans son bureau."

 

Jonathan Lennart suivit Arès du regard. Il était temps qu'il s'en aille. Il ne préférait pas être là quand Arès reviendrait. Ce petit ingrat lui reprocherait à coup sûr d'avoir passé le revirement d'allégeance de Regulus sous silence. Malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui – c'était aussi au bénéfice de l'Ordre, mais quand même.

 

Il soupira. Pour lui, le mois de juin arrivait beaucoup trop vite. Ça avait été beaucoup plus facile de participer à ce projet quand il n'avait pas encore tissé ces relations avec Regulus, Arès et les autres. Maintenant, ce qu'il avait construit avec froideur était devenu personnel et affectif.

 

Rester impassible. S'en référer aux plans qui avaient été faits et rester impassible.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Arès était assis sur une table dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Il devait être au moins dix heures du soir. S'il l'avait souhaité, il aurait pu aller voir Voldemort. Il aurait aussi pu retourner au Navire, être avec ses amis, ou même aller à Durmstrang et passer la soirée avec son père. A la place, il était là, dans une pièce poussiéreuse et mal éclairée. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné son rituel de solitude, chaque soir, dans la clairière à Durmstrang, et mine de rien ça lui manquait. Etre seul avec ses pensées et sa magie, qui l'entourait calmement, comme apaisée.

 

C'était les mois les plus intenses de vie, songea-t-il. Même lorsqu'il s'était préparé pour la mission désastreuse au Ministère de Londres, il n'avait pas autant été débordé. Entre les cours et les examens qui terminaient son étude obligatoire à Durmstrang, les différentes choses à faire pour préparer la bataille qui aurait lieu juste après, la surveillance des Horcruxes, les cours d'Alchimie avec Dumbledore et sa relation avec Voldemort…

 

Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, au contraire. Voldemort était devenu l'axe central de sa vie. Ils se voyaient presque tous les soirs à présent. Ils partageaient des moments incroyables. Deux nuits auparavant, ils avaient eu une discussion passionnante à propos des couleurs de leur magie, et au final le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait révélé que la magie d'Arès était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Voir un sorcier si loin d'être romantique faire une telle révélation… Jamais Arès n'aurait cru que ça irait si loin. A vrai dire, maintenant, il ne concevait plus la vie sans Voldemort. Ce n'était pas toujours rose et tendre mais c'était ce qui lui convenait.

 

Est-ce qu'il aimait Voldemort ? Il ne se posait jamais la question. Il valait mieux vivre plutôt que de réfléchir, certaines fois. De toute façon, leurs âmes étaient liées l'une à l'autre. Peut-on faire plus intime que ça ?

 

Des fois, il se plaisait à penser que Voldemort pensait comme lui. D'autres fois, il se sentait rattrapé par les doutes. Et dans ces moments-là, les paroles de Dumbledore lui revenaient à l'esprit. 'Ce n'est pas notre nature qui dicte qui nous sommes, c'est nous-mêmes qui faisons nos propres choix'. Voldemort avait beau dire, Arès respectait énormément Dumbledore en tant que personne. Il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais après tout, il était humain. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à Voldemort, mais le vieux mage blanc lui manquerait.

 

C'était le parfait ennemi. Le seul problème dans cette situation, c'était qu'Arès ne savait plus trop qui menait la danse. Est-ce que c'était lui qui faisait croire à Dumbledore qu'il l'avait dans la paume de sa main, ou l'inverse ? Est-ce que Dumbledore avait compris qu'Arès faisait un double bluff ?

 

De façon objective, ça marchait à merveille. Le Directeur semblait toujours être persuadé qu'il pouvait lui offrir la rédemption. Arès était sûr de ses allégeances, donc c'était peine perdue ; mais quelques unes de ses paroles restaient comme imprimées dans l'esprit du jeune Black. 

 

Le choix. Il trouvait ça ironique, sachant que les dieux et les Néphilims manipulaient probablement tout le monde.

 

Et son père s'était retrouvé piégé là-dedans à son tour. Comme si ce n'était pas assez d'être un Mangemort. Arès ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça allait changer dans le futur… de toute façon il avait l'impression que Regulus ne savait pas grand-chose, un peu comme Sirius. Et heureusement. Si Regulus se mettait soudain à le regarder différent, Arès ne l'aurait pas supporté.

 

Il se leva et s'étira. Il était courbaturé suite à l'entrainement du Sol Niger la veille. Ça en valait la peine quand même. Ils avaient tous progressé de façon spectaculaire en un an. Sans aller jusqu'à dire que c'était des combattants accomplis comme les Mangemorts de l'Elite, il les jugeait suffisamment prêts pour la bataille de Poudlard.

 

Plus que quelques semaines…

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

On lui avait donné plusieurs noms au fil des années. Il se faisait appeler Jonathan Lennart, maintenant. C'était un peu ironique. Mais c'était tout à fait le genre d'ironies qui le suivaient partout.

 

"Mene mene tekel upharsin. Mene mene…"

 

Il sursauta. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un tel appel n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à lui. Peut-être cinq ou six ans. Il ensorcela la pièce avec les enchantements les plus puissants, l'appel continuant de plus en plus fort, la voix se faisant insistante.

 

"J'arrive, j'arrive !" grogna-t-il à l'attention de l'objet qui transmettait la voix.

 

Il saisit le globe posé sur une étagère de son bureau à Durmstrang, une sorte de boule de cristal d'apparence tout à fait ordinaire mais qui à ce moment là émettait une lumière blanche. La voix se tut. Il se pencha sur l'objet, la lumière blanche s'affadit, laissant apparaître une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

 

"Je t'écoute, Petrus" annonça-t-il, se préparant au pire. Quand Petrus le joignait par un tel moyen de communication, ce n'était jamais très bon signe.

 

"Jonah" fit simplement son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'un homme à l'apparence jeune, ayant tout juste dépassé la vingtaine, ses cheveux bruns gardés court virevoltant sous l'effet d'une légère brise. Ses lèvres formaient une ligne mince, signe d'agacement chez lui.

 

Jonathan Lennart, qui répondait aussi au nom de Jonah, savait qu'il ne devait pas paraître impatient de connaître le motif de ce contact. Petrus était le genre de personnes qui voulaient que tout se fasse à sa manière et même Jonah, s'il se l'était permis plusieurs fois dans le passé, ne pouvait pas tirer sur la ficelle. Pas quand l'autre avait cette expression sur le visage.

 

"Bravo" commença Petrus sur un ton cassant. "Grâce à toi, nous avons les mains liées."

 

Jonah comprit directement de quoi l'autre parlait. L'intronisation de Regulus Black au sein de l'Ordre. Comme s'il y était pour quelque chose ! Lui qui bataillait ferme pour garder son amant en dehors de tout cela. "Je n'ai rien fait" certifia-t-il, employant tout le calme dont il était capable.

 

"Qui l'a indiqué, alors ?" exigea Petrus.

 

"Je ne sais pas" avoua Jonah. "Peut-être Phinéas, après tout il est impliqué lui aussi d'une certaine manière."

 

"D'une certaine manière ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais lui et ce Regulus Black ont été impliqués à cause de toi ! Cette adoption… Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de penser à une telle chose. Franchement, Jonah !"

 

"Tais-toi !" siffla-t-il. "Je ne pouvais pas savoir que la situation dégénèrerait à ce point !"

 

"C'est un euphémisme" ricana Petrus. "Il est lié à deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres et un mage blanc surpuissant qui lui tourne autour et un autre mage blanc qui s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à lui ! Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire !"

 

"On ne sait pas" protesta Jonah. "Ça sera peut être un changement pour le mieux. Après tout, il n'a jamais partagé entièrement le déroulement de son plan avec nous. C'est peut être planifié. "

 

"C'est ce que tu espères en tout cas. J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer quand même, puisqu'il faut bien que l'un de nous prépare la suite, ce qui n'est pas ton cas puisque tu te contentes de rester sur ta petite île ; Alphée a reçu un message."

 

Jonah se calma aussitôt. C'était très rare d'avoir une transmission de la part d'Alphée, extrêmement rare même. Les Néphilims ne pouvaient pas souvent les contacter ; c'était quand même difficile de communiquer entre les mondes. A part envoyer de temps en temps un émissaire, ils restaient isolés du monde des humains et laissaient le groupe des douze anciens gérer les priorités de l'Aube Dorée. Sauf quand, exceptionnellement, la situation se compliquait. Ou qu'un des éléments à prendre en compte n'était visible que par eux. En tout les cas ils avaient tendance à ne pas leur dire grand-chose, juste quelques consignes claires et précises. Ils préféraient ne pas leur laisser la possibilité de tout capoter et dans ce cas, quoi de mieux que leur demander de suivre un ordre à la lettre ?

 

"Je t'écoute."

 

"Il ne faudra pas intervenir en Ecosse pendant la bataille. Absolument ne rien faire. Quoiqu'il arrive."

 

"Et ?"

 

"C'est tout" dit Petrus. Il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir concerné ; en même temps il était à l'autre bout de la planète. Lennart ne savait même pas si Petrus avait déjà mis les pieds sur les Îles Britanniques. "Ils ont dû faire allusion à cette attaque sur Poudlard prévue par Lord Voldemort-"

 

"Et orchestrée par Arès" termina Jonah.

 

"Tout à fait" ricana Petrus, l'air mauvais. "C'est toi qui avait confirmé cette information-là ? On dirait que tu vas être aux premières loges."

 

"Merci Petrus, au revoir" fit Jonah en coupa la communication. L'autre sera très colère pour ça la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Entretemps, si Jonah avait de la chance, il aurait passé sa frustration sur Te'oma. Il rangea soigneusement le globe en cristal. A ce moment, la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Arès sur les dieux qui manipulaient les humains lui revint en mémoire. Il esquissa un sourire sardonique.

 

Les évènements de Poudlard promettaient d'être intéressants. Car si les Néphilims avaient dit ça, c'était que ce n'était pas seulement être le début de la guerre. Ça allait être le théâtre de… nouvelles choses.

 

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

 


	28. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos (nom latin, neutre) d'après le Gaffiot
> 
> Du grec ancien χάος, khaos qui désigne, dans la Genèse, l'état du monde avant sa création par Dieu.
> 
> (1) Chaos, confusion ou dissolution des éléments avant la création.
> 
> (2) Vide infini, gouffre, abîme, les Enfers.
> 
> (3) Profondes ténèbres, obscurité.

Le 25 juin, Arès se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Et il avait raison d'être angoissé, car la journée aurait une fin terrible.

 

C'était la dernière journée d'examens pour les élèves de Poudlard, les examens de Durmstrang s'étant terminés la semaine précédente. Les trois champions avaient été libérés pour pouvoir passer la journée avec leurs familles respectives, en visite à l'école. Dans la soirée commencerait la Troisième Tâche…

 

Tout avait été méticuleusement mis au point. Tout était prêt. Voldemort était impatient d'en finir avec Dumbledore ; Arès ne savait pas encore trop quoi penser, mais il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout.

 

Pendant tout le petit déjeuner, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui. La vie à Poudlard semblait être normale ; les élèves étaient impatients d'être en vacances, il faisait beau et chaud dehors ; à la table des professeurs, Sirius discutait avec Lennart avec une légèreté apparente, Dumbledore buvait son thé en parcourant du regard la Grande Salle avec un sourire bienveillant, Ludo Verpey se frottait les mains avec une mine de petit garçon qui va recevoir son cadeau de Noël en avance.

 

Mais en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir que certaines personnes étaient préoccupées. Severus Snape avait une mine de trois pieds de long. Rodolphus ne faisait que de regarder sa montre. Draco s'épongeait le front. Lyra ne parlait pas. Chloé regardait dans le vide. Et… Anvald ne souriait pas.

 

De minuscules indices, et pourtant, à l'autre bout de la table des Serpentard, Dimitri les regardait tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils. Arès ne le remarqua pas. Il ne remarqua pas le blond se pencher avec Volkov pour lui parler à voix basse. Il ne remarqua pas que celui-ci avait laissé retomber sa tasse et avait blêmi.

 

'Du calme' s'imposa Arès. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Il devait montrer à tout le monde que tout irait à merveille, et que dans la soirée, le bastion principal de l'Ordre du Phénix serait tombé.

 

Il terminait son petit déjeuner quand Verpey s'avança vers lui. "Mr Black, Mr Malfoy, vos familles vous attendent dans la salle du fond. C'est super, non ?" ajouta-t-il en se frottant les mains encore une fois. "Génial, génial !"

 

Et il s'élança vers la table des Serdaigle en direction de Camille Bonnet.

 

Arès se leva. "A ce soir, alors" lui lança Lyra avec un sourire forcé.

 

Il posa une main sur son épaule. "A ce soir, en effet." Il essaya de lui transmettre toute sa confiance et son amitié avec ce geste, pour la rassurer. "Tout ira très bien."

 

Draco fit la bise à la jeune sorcière, provoquant un remous de stupeur dans leur petit groupe.

 

"Allez, Black, ou père va être impatient" fit-il en se détournant sans un regard.

 

Arès haussa les épaules et lui emboîta le pas.

 

Dans la petite salle, un groupe hétéroclite s'était formé. Regulus conversait avec Lucius Malfoy tandis que Sirius et Narcissa se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

 

"Draco !" appela Narcissa en se tournant vers eux, l'air soulagée. "Et Arès ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !"

 

Lucius lui adressa un simplement hochement de tête.

 

Arès se tourna vers son père. "Jonathan ne peux pas se libérer aujourd'hui" expliqua-t-il.

 

Lennart avait des classes à donner à Durmstrang. Et puis il devait faire quelque chose là-bas pour lui avant la tâche. "Je m'en doutais."

 

Narcissa et Draco parlaient avec agitation, s'éloignant un peu d'eux. Sirius jeta un regard suspicieux vers Lucius.

 

"Bonjour, Malfoy" cracha-t-il.

 

L'intéressé lui adressa un sourire mielleux. "Bonjour, Black. C'est agréable de voir que la hache de guerre a été enterrée chez les Black."

 

"Tu trouves ?" fit Sirius en attrapant négligemment Regulus par les épaules.

 

Le plus jeune des deux le repoussa avec douceur. "C'était ironique. Il parlait de Narcissa."

 

"Aaaaah…"

 

Arès leva au ciel. Tout à coup, il remarqua les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Camille Bonnet était entourée par deux garçons un peu plus vieux qu'eux – probablement ses grands frères vu leur ressemblance – et sa mère, une blonde d'apparence bourgeoise. Mais c'est le père de Camille qui fit tiquer Arès. C'était un visage bien connu ; il l'avait vu tant de fois à la une des journaux français que Voldemort consultait !

 

Il se tourna vers Lucius. Visiblement, il avait lui aussi reconnu le français. Il hocha lentement la tête, signifiant oui.

 

Ce qui laissa Arès bouche bée.

 

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" interrogea Sirius en les regardant l'un et l'autre.

 

"Je reviens !" lança Arès par-dessus son épaule, en se lançant vers la sortie.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il atterrissait au pied de la cheminée du bureau de Voldemort en se vautrant sur le tapis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis dans un fauteuil, parcourant les journaux comme à son habitude. Il ne releva même pas la tête.

 

"Black ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas sauter dans les cheminées ?"

 

 "C'est urgent !" protesta Arès. "C'est à propos de Camille Bonnet."

 

Voldemort releva la tête, pas impressionné le moins du monde. "La française ?"

 

"Son père… c'est le Ministre !"

 

Le mage noir resta interdit, semblant tourner et retourner l'information dans sa tête. Finalement, il plia soigneusement son journal et se leva avec lenteur.

 

"La fille de Langlois…" considéra-t-il. "Tu en es sûr ?"

 

"Je… je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas on dirait bien que c'est le cas ! Elle a peut-être gardé le nom de famille de sa mère, après tout c'est quelque chose qui se fait pour les familles de politiciens."

 

Voldemort dirigea sa baguette vers la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand. "Selwyn ! Qu'on aille chercher Selwyn !" appela-t-il.

 

Arès s'éclaircit la gorge. "Si c'est vraiment ça, alors on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose… Tu parlais bien de la France la semaine dernière ?"

 

"Oui, mais c'est compliqué, ils sont bien trop proches de Dumbledore pour tenter quelque chose." Selwyn entra dans la pièce. "Parfait. Va vérifier si le Ministre Langlois a une famille, veux-tu ?" Le Mangemort ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit. "Si ça se révèle être vrai, j'imagine que tu as la même idée que moi?"

 

"On aura un outil de négociation" avança Arès.

 

"Et les français n'auront pas le choix" termina Voldemort. "Ils capituleront." Le même sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres. "A qui est-ce que tu peux demander de la kidnapper avant qu'elle ait une chance d'être mise à l'abri ? Rodolphus ?"

 

"On peut envisager quelque chose comme ça, oui. Mais il ne pourra pas transplaner avec elle. Il faudrait refaire un Portoloin." Heureusement qu'il avait un Retourneur de Temps, parce que faire un Portoloin capable de passer outre les défenses de Poudlard n'était pas évident. "Je m'en charge. J'ai juste à adapter un peu la formule que j'ai déjà calculée pour les autres Portoloins." Il se retourna vers la cheminée, prêt à repartir à Poudlard pour faire le plus vite possible.

 

"Parfait" conclut Voldemort. "Tu as toujours ton Miroir à Double-Sens ? Je te tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai la confirmation de Selwyn. Et même si ce n'est pas sa fille, on la kidnappe quand même."

 

"Bien."

 

"Et, Arès ?" l'interpella le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "On se voit ce soir."

 

Le jeune sorcier sauta dans les flammes vertes. Il était plus de neuf heures du matin et le Navire était désert, lui permettant d'aller récupérer les parchemins dont il avait besoin. Il se dirigea en direction du château et se rendit dans une salle de classe désaffectée du second étage, face à la bibliothèque. Plusieurs charmes de Discrétion et de Verrouillage plus tard, il se penchait sur les parchemins.

 

Le problème des protections de Poudlard, c'est qu'elles étaient spécialement conçues pour défendre contre la magie noire. Ce qui était très handicapant dans leur cas, réduisant Arès à n'utiliser que des sorts neutres. Et en matière de Portoloins, ça réduisait énormément son champ d'action. Sans compter qu'il fallait absolument être dans l'enceinte du château pendant la conception. Et déployer un niveau de puissance ridicule dans l'artefact pour qu'il puisse franchir les protections millénaires. S'il manquait d'influer ne serait-ce qu'une portion infime de magie dans l'objet, ça ne marcherait pas. Dans le doute, il calculait le moindre détail, la moindre fluctuation possible. C'était compliqué. Mais relativement faisable, au vu des mois de recherches qu'ils avaient mis à avoir une telle connaissance du fonctionnement des protections.

 

Ça allait être dur, mais il allait pouvoir le faire. Il l'avait déjà fait, même si chaque Portoloin avait demandé énormément de travail. Et avec un peu d'espoir Voldemort aurait la France à ses pieds en un claquement de doigts.

 

Deux heures après, il utilisa le Retourneur de Temps pour rejoindre son père juste après que son ancien lui l'ait quitté. Ils passèrent la matinée ensemble, parcourant le château, Regulus et Sirius lui racontant leurs souvenirs puis Arès recommença à revenir en arrière, changeant de salle de classe vide et reprenant ses recherches. En tout, il lui fallut faire la manœuvre deux fois avant de finir le Portoloin, un simple parchemin vierge qu'il rangea soigneusement dans sa poche.

 

Un peu plus tard, il passait le parchemin à son père et lui demandait de le transmettre à Rodolphus discrètement avant le grand banquet du soir.

 

Ensuite, les deux dernières heures qui le séparaient de la dernière tâche passèrent à toute vitesse.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Finalement, le moment arriva. Ludo Verpey accompagna les Champions vers le point de départ à une des extrémités du stade de Quidditch. Quatre professeurs de Poudlard en robe noire arrivèrent pour se mettre en position autour du labyrinthe, afin d'aider les participants s'ils étaient en danger. Il s'agissait de Rodolphus, toujours bien déguisé sous Polynectar, Severus Snape, Sirius et le professeur d'Enchantements, Flitwick. Une "suggestion" de Sirius à l'égard de Dumbledore… Son parrain avait été d'accord pour participer à sa façon, afin de placer les bonnes personnes prêtes à agir. Le fait qu'il ait tout spécialement proposé Flitwick à Arès comme quatrième professeur l'avait intrigué. Il soupçonnait que le petit homme soit aussi un membre de l'Aube Dorée. Ce qui n'aurait pas été surprenant.

 

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé et que le flot du public se tarissait, Ludo Verpey se tourna vers le stade.

 

"Bonsoir, Mesdames et Messieurs, et bienvenue à la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !" annonça énergétiquement Ludo Verpey à la foule de spectateurs grâce à un Sonorus. Les gradins étaient remplis à craquer, ils avaient même dû être agrandis spécialement pour l'occasion. Enormément de familles anglaises étaient venues assister l'évènement, Mangemorts et mages blancs mélangés, bien que ces derniers ne se doutent pas être entourés d'ennemis. "Pour départager les concurrents, le Comité a choisi de réutiliser la célèbre Tâche du Labyrinthe ! Pour les férus d'histoire, vous devez déjà savoir toute la difficulté de cette épreuve ! Car le labyrinthe, en plus d'être un dédale infernal, renferme de nombreux obstacles tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres ! Des créatures magiques ! des Maléfices déstabilisants ! et d'infinies surprises ! Je vous rappelle que les autres tâches ont attribué un nombre de points à nos champions en fonction de leurs performances, et ces points détermineront leur ordre d'accès à l'épreuve. En premier partira Arès Black" une clameur parcouru l'enceinte, "il sera suivi par Draco Malfoy" de nouveau, la foule s'anima "et finalement de Camille Bonnet !" la française fit un signe de la main en direction des gradins, où retentirent de nombreux applaudissements. "Le premier à atteindre le centre du labyrinthe et à s'emparer du trophée qui s'y trouve remporte le Tournoi !"

 

Arès détourna son attention vers Lennart un peu plus loin qui acquiesça de la tête. Puis vers Rodolphus, qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

 

A la fin de son speech, Verpey annula le Sonorus et se tourna vers les trois champions à ses côtés. Il se frotta les mains, l'air ravi.

 

"Alors, les jeunes ? Parés pour le grand jour ?" Un coup de sifflet retentit. "Allez, Mr Black, c'est à vous !"

 

Avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du labyrinthe, Arès se tourna vers son ami. "Prêt, Draco ?"

 

"T'imagine même pas à quel point !" lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

 

"On se voit de l'autre côté alors." Sur ce, il respira un grand coup et marcha à grandes enjambées vers l'entrée du labyrinthe.

 

La nuit tombait très vite. Les lumières du stade s'allumèrent, donnait un air irréel à la scène. La clameur de la foule luit bourdonnait dans les oreilles.

 

Dès qu'il franchi la grande voûte émeraude des haies du labyrinthe, toutefois, le silence fut total. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix heures. Sachant que tous les spectateurs pouvaient le voir, y compris la quasi-totalité de l'Ordre du Phénix, il commença son manège de parfait petit sorcier arrivé au premier embranchement.

 

"Lumos ! Pointe-au-nord !" fit-il en posant sa baguette sur la paume de sa main.

 

Il prit à gauche. L'opération se répéta plusieurs fois sans rencontrer un seul problème. Puis, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à l'heure, il vit qu'il était temps de commencer les choses sérieuses. Draco et Camille avaient eu le temps d'entrer dans le labyrinthe, à présent il fallait faire avancer la tâche.

 

Il s'aida de sa magie pour faire le point sur sa position. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il sentait et voyait la structure du labyrinthe, dont certaines parties étaient fixes mais dont d'autres se modifiaient afin de tenter de perdre les champions. De cette façon, il pourrait calculer son parcours pour arriver au centre du Labyrinthe au bon moment.

 

Il rencontra quelques créatures magiques, qu'il affronta de façon classique pour ne pas attirer l'attention inutilement. Des Scroutts à Pétard (comme les avait appelés Sirius), avec un simple Impedimenta, une Acromentula, un Epouvantard… De temps en temps il fut obligé de faire face à des choses plus originales. Un sortilège d'Illusion, notamment ; une espèce de brouillard qu'il ne préférait pas franchir… Il préféra le dissiper avec un enchantement un peu puissant, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il ne tenait pas trop à être enfermé dans une illusion qui pourrait lui faire oublier momentanément pourquoi il était là et ce qu'il avait à faire.

 

Un peu plus loin, il tomba nez à nez sur Draco.

 

"Arès ! J'avais peur d'être allé trop loin vers l'est…"

 

"Non, on y est presque." Il consulta sa montre. "Il nous reste une demi-heure. Il faut faire semblant de se perdre un peu."

 

Ils se séparèrent. Draco était un peu trop nerveux au goût d'Arès. En même temps, le Serpentard n'avait jamais participé à une opération de ce genre ; il n'avait pas l'expérience du terrain comme le Sol Niger.

 

Alors qu'il faisait semblant de chercher son chemin, en réalité n'allant que dans des culs-de-sacs et faisant demi-tour, tournant plus ou moins en rond, Arès commença à solliciter Kismet.

 

'Tu es prêt ?' lui-demanda-t-il.

 

Celui-ci se matérialisa, invisible aux yeux de tous sauf à Arès, son maître. Content d'être enfin libéré, il s'envola et fit quelques figures acrobatiques, donnant le sourire au jeune sorcier. Puis il disparut par-dessus la haie, allant rejoindre Camille Bonnet pour l'amener près de Rodolphus dès que le grabuge éclaterait.

 

Au même moment, le Miroir à Double-sens qu'il avait dans sa poche s'activa. Il grimaça. Comment répondre à Voldemort sans que tout le monde ne le voie ?

 

Il mit la main à la poche et essaya, avec un peu de magie sans baguette, de rendre le miroir invisible. Ce n'allait pas être parfait, mais avec un peu de chance ça n'inquiéterait personne, et surtout pas Dumbledore qui ne devait absolument se douter de rien.

 

Les yeux de Voldemort brillaient comme deux rubis. "Nous sommes prêts. J'ai reçu la confirmation de Selwyn. Tout est ok ?"

 

Arès hocha la tête.

 

"Alors quand tu veux."

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

**Pendant ce temps, quelque part entre le Navire et le Stade**

 

N'importe qui en regardant dans cette direction ne verrait absolument rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. En revanche un regard aguerri et sachant quoi chercher aurait remarqué qu'un groupe de sorciers masqués progressait en direction de l'assemblée, sous couvert de sorts de Désillusion. Quelques uns avaient des capes d'invisibilité – le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse jamais offrir à un Vidar.

 

Nicasius de Casteran encadrait les membres du Sol Niger qui étaient restés à Durmstrang. Ils étaient arrivés quelque temps plus tôt grâce au réseau de Cheminette et les professeurs Møller et Lennart qui avaient été assez aimable pour leur prêter une cheminée reliée au réseau international. Ils avaient répété plusieurs fois tous les scénarios possibles ; chacun connaissait son rôle par cœur.

 

Poudlard tomberait ce soir-là. 

 

Onze heures et demie. Ils se dissimulèrent sous le couvert des gradins, là où ils pouvaient observer ce qui allait se passer et surgir des ombres au bon moment. Nicasius fit signe à une silhouette vague un peu plus loin qui acquiesça de la tête et s'éloigna, emmenant une partie des sorciers invisibles.

 

Othman Najwa était responsable des Vidar qui composaient le Sol Niger. C'était très bien comme ça, puisque comme il avait terminé ses études, il avait été désigné pour aider le professeur Wells à entraîner les élèves de Durmstrang de son foyer. Les Vidar étaient entraînés très tôt à être d'excellents espions, c'était les plus à même de s'infiltrer quelque part sans se faire remarquer. Ils étaient une quinzaine, mais lorsqu'ils se hissèrent dans les gradins personne ne le remarqua. Ils se répartirent sur l'ensemble du public, slalomant entre les spectateurs en toute discrétion. Dès qu'ils voyaient un enfant, ils stoppaient leur progression et attachaient une pince sur les vêtements du trop jeune sorcier, dispersant autant de Portoloins qui ne s'activeraient qu'à minuit pile. Othman était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il suivait Arès Black, un mage noir si puissant qu'il était capable d'imposer de tels choix à Voldemort. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en avait que faire des pertes causés par ses attaques, heureusement les enfants seraient sains et saufs cette fois-ci.

 

Enfin, à minuit moins trois minutes, ils se campèrent sur leurs positions, dirigeant leurs baguettes vers les grandes lumières magiques, attendant un signe pour agir.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

 

Arès déboucha sur le centre du labyrinthe. Le trophée étincelait sur son socle, à moins de vingt mètres. En face, Draco arrivait d'un autre endroit.  Ils échangèrent un regard tendu. Au-delà des haies, en dehors de leur champ de perception, le public était déchaîné face à cette 'égalité' entre les deux concurrents. Un pas après l'autre, ils avancèrent avant de se retrouver de chaque côté du trophée.

 

Minuit moins une minute. Le timing était ultra précis et il était l'heure.

 

D'un signe de tête de la part d'Arès, Draco pointa sa baguette en l'air et envoya des étincelles bleues qui allèrent mourir très haut au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les lumières du stade faiblirent puis s'éteignirent. Quelques cris apeurés s'élevèrent des gradins. Arès sourit. Le Sol Niger était bien en place, ils avaient été prêts à agir au signal de Draco. Il rangea sa baguette et, dégainant Tyrfing à deux mains, planta son épée dans le sol d'un geste puissant. La maintenant fermement par la garde, il fit monter et monter et monter son niveau de magie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit si concentrée que la surface de sa peau fut traversée d'éclairs d'électricité statique. Un souffle et toute sa magie le quitta, rejoignant le sol par l'épée magique.

 

Un grand grondement se fit entendre, la magie crépita sourdement, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que tout le monde puisse entendre son grésillement, même ceux qui n'avaient pas la sensibilité d'Arès. Le sol trembla. Draco et Arès, immobiles, attendaient que la magie opère dans l'obscurité la plus totale, dans le vacarme des cris de plus en plus nombreux et du crépitement extraordinaire.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

A l'extérieur du labyrinthe, Severus Snape courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction  des gradins. Les lumières du stade venaient de s'éteindre, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait moins de vingt secondes pour se mettre en place ou mourir. Il maudit ses capacités physiques lamentables alors qu'il trébuchait encore une fois. Courir dans l'obscurité, ce n'était vraiment pas son fort…

 

Filius Flitwick sourit puis se toucha le front. Sous sa peau, le sceau de l'ordre de l'Aube Dorée pulsait gentiment depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Il était temps d'agir selon ses convictions, ou plus précisément ce soir-là, de ne pas agir… Il toucha son front et disparut, se retirant à l'abri. 

 

Une quinzaine de silhouettes émergèrent des tribunes de toute part, plongeant vers la pelouse du stade, une dizaine de mètres plus bas, dans un silence complet. Nicasius était ravi de voir qu'ils étaient tous parfaitement entraînés. Sa cousine amoureuse des Moldus aurait dit qu'ils étaient comme des ninjas. Ils se réceptionnèrent en ralentissant leur chute d'un sort – informulé, bien sûr.

 

Les Vidar et les trois professeurs qui étaient censés faire des rondes autour du labyrinthe pour aider les champions étaient presque équitablement répartis au pied des tribunes, faisant face aux haies sombres. Dix-huit silhouettes noires masquées, de blanc ou de noir selon leur appartenance. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes dans un ensemble parfait, créant un puissant Charme de Bouclier qui les abriteraient tous et protègerait en partie les tribunes. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'un Mushussu, une créature oubliée depuis des millénaires, les aidait dans l'ombre. Kismet n'était pas ravi d'être si loin de son jeune maître dans un cas pareil… C'était lui qui lui avait enseigné (ou rappelé plutôt) cette technique inspirée par les pouvoirs de Tezcatlipoca, le dieu des Ténèbres lui-même. Hylil ne l'avait utilisé qu'une fois, des éternités auparavant, face à Quetzalcóatl... Il savait qu'Arès ne pourrait pas en reproduire exactement les effets car c'était bien hors de sa portée pour l'instant. Et heureusement pour les sorciers mortels.

 

A ce moment, le reste du Sol Niger, y compris l'Elite, moins Othman, étaient en place à l'extérieur du stade tout autour. Dans la confusion qui régnait à présent, les trente Mangemorts cachés dans le public, quelques uns sous Polynectar, d'autres s'exposant ouvertement comme Yaxley, les rejoignirent. D'un coup de baguette, leurs robes devinrent noires. Ils agrandirent leurs masques qu'ils avaient emmenés dans leurs poches et les enfilèrent.

 

Tout cela avait pris moins de trente secondes.

 

Dans la tribune du jury, Dumbledore s'était levé, hurlant des ordres. Le désordre régnait dans le public. Les sorciers se levaient, s'agitaient, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lennart eut un rictus. Il était bientôt temps qu'il se retire. Il n'était qu'un simple spectateur des évènements après tout. Comme Flitwick l'avait fait avant lui, il toucha son front et disparut.

 

La silhouette de Camille Bonnet roula aux pieds de Rodolphus Lestrange qui la fit disparaître en lui jetant le Portoloin. Une petite partie des spectateurs disparurent de la même façon mais avant même que leurs proches n'aient pu réagir, le chaos éclata.

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

Alors que la pleine lune, qui était jusqu'alors cachée derrière les nuages, allait surgir, l'air saturé crépita une dernière fois puis explosa violemment autour des deux champions restant. Les cheveux de Draco se hérissèrent sur son crâne.

 

Et à la lueur pâle de la lune, une vision incroyable se déroula devant ses yeux. Une onde de choc gigantesque dont ils étaient le centre se propagea à toute vitesse sur le terrain de Quidditch, couchant les haies et faisant s'envoler les créatures magiques, claquant et grondant dans l'air épais, remplissant ses oreilles d'un bruit assourdissant. Alors que l'onde allait se fracasser sur les tribunes, elle percuta un bouclier immense jusqu'alors invisible, craquelant maintenant avec des éclairs argentés. Sous le choc de la magie brute, même les tribunes tremblèrent.

 

Et l'onde de choc s'inversa. La vague de pouvoir brute revint vers eux à une vitesse incroyable, aspirant tout sur son passage. Les gradins cédèrent sous le coup ultime, s'écroulant en partie. Draco ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'Arès n'échoue pas, ou alors ils perdraient la vie dans d'atroces souffrances. Et heureusement, Arès se montra à la hauteur. La magie revint tout entière vers lui, impatiente, destructrice dans son envie de retrouver un corps. Elle l'avait quitté dans une expiration, elle revenait d'autant plus vite alors qu'il inspirait à pleins poumons. Mais elle n'eut pas le simple effet d'un vent fort car sur son chemin tout périssait. Derrière elle, elle laissait une terre noire aplatie et flétrie, vidée de toute énergie vitale, comme si rien n'avait jamais existé sur cette parcelle stérile.

 

Arès ferma les yeux et absorba toute cette énergie féroce qui remontait par Tyrfing. L'épée se mit à vibrer et chauffer, il dut y mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas la lâcher...

 

 

-OoO-

 

Quand Dumbledore sentit les gradins craquer sous la première vague, il comprit ce qui allait se passer. Rempli d'effroi, il vit tous ces gens qui étaient venus voir la dernière tâche comme ils allaient voir un spectacle et qui allaient y rester. Il hurla quelque chose qu'il n'entendit même pas sous les craquements de la magie.

 

Mais heureusement, une majorité des personnes avaient aussi compris. Ils agitèrent leurs baguettes, qu'ils avaient sortis pour la plupart bien avant, dès que la situation était devenue anormale.

 

Le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds alors que les tribunes en bois lâchaient sous la pression. Les sorciers étaient prêts et firent tout pour sauver leur peau.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

D'un coup tout fut fini. Arès ne prit pas le temps de souffler et tendit la main vers la coupe, déclenchant l'arrivée de Voldemort et du reste des Mangemorts.

 

C'était un coup de maître que de faire entrer une armée dans Poudlard sans même en lever les enchantements protecteurs. Il avait presque fallu un an pour le concevoir et des manœuvres très discrètes pour le mettre en place. Voldemort avait réussi à créer un Portoloin avec un champ d'action suffisamment large pour transporter le plus gros de ses forces. Rodolphus avait dupliqué le Trophée du tournoi, laissant le faux à Poudlard et amenant le vrai à Voldemort, qui l'avait transformé en Portoloin. Mais les deux trophées restaient liés énergétiquement, comme en avait déduit Arès grâce à ses nouvelles connaissances en Alchimie. En touchant le trophée avec sa magie décuplée par toute l'énergie vitale qu'elle avait absorbé, il y insufflait une force terrible, suffisamment forte pour déclencher le Portoloin qui y était lié.

 

Arès et Draco se retrouvèrent tout à coup entourés de silhouettes masquées. Arès s'appuyait sur Tyrfing, s'accordant un peu de répit. L'excédent de magie avait servi à activer le Portoloin, le ramenant à un état normal.

 

 

"Magnifique" approuva Voldemort en regardant autour de lui avec un sourire carnassier.

 

Contrairement à ce qu'Arès avait espéré, très peu de mages blancs avaient péri dans l'effondrement. Et les sorts commencèrent à fuser.

 

Voldemort disparut. Arès plongea pour éviter un coup perdu. Sorti de sa transe, il dégaina sa baguette et brandit Tyrfing, courant vers l'endroit où se situait Dumbledore. Sauf qu'il ne voyait rien. Une brume légère s'élevait, plongeant la scène dans une lumière irréelle, comme suspendue sur une mer de nuages. Le stade semblait tout à coup minuscule.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Une équipe menée par Gunhild et Anvald était chargée de retrouver les survivants de l'effondrement dans le désordre absolu qui régnait. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile, entre les décombres en équilibre et les sorts qui fusaient autour d'eux.

 

Gunhild envoya valser d'un coup de baguette une des grandes tentures aux couleurs de l'école qui recouvraient auparavant les tribunes. Un homme gémissait en tendant le bras, coincé sous une poutre. Elle jura. C'était presque impossible d'arriver à bout de leur mission… Il y en avait trop !

 

Elle commença à dégager le sorcier, prenant bien garde à ne pas faire trop vite quand même pour ne pas faire tomber de nouveaux débris sur lui. A côté d'elle, Anvald entretenait de forts boucliers autour d'eux afin de ne pas être touchés par un sort perdu ; il était très concentré, tenant fermement sa baguette en fronçant les sourcils, lançant enchantement  sur enchantement. Elle s'épongea le front machinalement.

 

Enfin, le sorcier fut dégagé. Un autre duo chargé de distribuer des Portoloins prit le relais, permettant à Gunhild et Anvald de progresser un peu.

 

Ça allait trop lentement, pensait-elle, en trouvant un autre survivant coincé. Elle avait conscience que plus le temps s'écoulait, plus leurs chances de réussir s'affaiblissaient : les blessés graves ne tenaient pas le coup, la destruction était accélérée par les combats…

 

"Crotte de Merlin cryogénisée ! Anvald ! Essaye de m'éclairer, on y voit rien !"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

 

Arès sauta par-dessus un corps inanimé – Mangemort ou autre, il n'aurait su le dire – et se réceptionna en levant l'épée au-dessus de sa tête, parant un Stupéfix qui claqua contre la lame. A sa gauche, un Mangemort s'écroula. Il pointa sa baguette et hurla "Avada Kedavra", mettant à terre le sorcier qui les attaquait. Il pivota sur lui-même et stupéfixa un autre mage blanc. Reprenant sa course parmi les combats, il appela Kismet. Le grand mushussu se retrouva juste au dessus de lui et sans une explication, l'attrapa par les épaules et l'éleva dans les airs.

 

Et là, Arès vit. Il vit les survivants à l'effondrement des gradins encerclés mais se défendant avec honneur. Il vit le flot de Mangemorts se disperser et se désorganiser autour des débris formant un grand ovale. C'était un véritable carnage. La structure de bois avait cédé en explosant en morceaux, tuant sur le coup quelques dizaines de personnes. D'autres étaient prisonniers des débris et il entendait même leurs cris de tout là haut.

 

Il vit les éclairs colorés illuminer la nuit pâle. Il vit les gestes des combattants comme au ralenti, si loin, si petits. Il vit un groupe d'élèves de Poudlard courir en direction de Poudlard, essayant d'échapper à des Mangemorts qui faisaient du zèle.

 

Il vit le groupe de son Elite dispersé, chacun de ses amis affrontant sans sourciller les adultes qui leur faisaient face.

 

Il vit la terreur se dessiner sur les visages qui n'étaient pas dissimulés, tous camps confondus.

 

Il vit les morts et les blessés. Il vit le sang luire à la lueur des sortilèges, couvrant le sol en flaques éparses.

 

Il vit les débris des gradins en bois prendre finalement feu alors qu'un idiot utilisait le sort de Feudeymon.

 

C'était un véritable carnage.

 

Son regard se porta au loin. Et là, au-delà l'enfer qu'il avait provoqué, le reste du monde était calme. Les montagnes écossaises étaient immobiles, témoins silencieux de la scène d'horreur. La surface du lac était lisse comme la pierre. Pas un arbre ne bougeait dans la forêt.

 

Et son cœur se fissura. Peu lui importait ; tout le travail fait pour en arriver là ; toutes ces personnes qui croyaient en lui ; son engagement auprès de Voldemort ; son envie de gagner la guerre. Tout lui semblait dérisoire face à une telle scène.

 

Quand était-il tombé si bas ? Il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là. Tant de destruction… pour si peu au final.

 

Le vent froid lui caressait les joues, séchant les larmes qui y roulaient. En réalité, Arès était terrorisé. Et il s'éloignait de la bataille, allant à toute vitesse vers les montagnes accueillantes et paisibles. C'était pour le mieux ; il n'était pas fait pour affronter _ça_.

 

On avait toujours le choix.

 

Quelque chose cliqua dans son esprit alors que tous les moments qu'il avait vécu cette année-là lui revinrent, défilant comme des flashes devant ses yeux. Tout ce chemin parcouru… c'est lui qui avait provoqué ça. C'était à lui de tout arranger et de faire face aux conséquences de ses actes.

 

"Kismet ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

 

'Je vous mets à l'abri, jeune maître.'

 

"Fais-moi descendre tout de suite !"

 

'Il n'en n'est pas question' protesta le Mushussu. 'C'est bien trop dangeureux ! Je sais ce qui va arriver si…'

 

"Ramène-moi là-bas, je te l' **ordonne** !" hurla Arès de toute la force de ses poumons. Sa magie s'anima et attaqua l'esprit protecteur, sans même que le sorcier ne le désire.

 

Kismet tressauta, parcourut par un spasme. Il poussa un cri et ses ailes défaillirent alors que son corps lâchait sous l'assaut.

 

Le Mushussu disparut en poussant un râle, se muant en une nuée d'argent et se fondant dans la magie brute. Soudain, Arès fut comme suspendu dans le vide, très haut dans le ciel. Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, il tombait en chute libre. Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse phénoménale. Par reflexe, il agita les bras, cherchant à s'accrocher à quelque chose. Tyrfing lui échappa des mains. Il sentit sa chute s'accélérer et son corps était comme compressé dans un étau. Il ferma les yeux et tendit les bras vers le sol, rassemblant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa magie pour ralentir sa chute. Mais il était épuisé et sa magie, capricieuse, ne semblait plus vouloir lui obéir. Il était trop tard…

 

 _C'est la fin. C'est la fin_.

 

Et le monde d'Arès sombra dans les ténèbres un court instant. Il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, à part les bruits lointains des combats.

 

Le moment d'après, il était debout sur ses deux pieds sur la pelouse du parc, près des anciennes tribunes où un feu dévastateur gagnait du terrain, sain et sauf. Il avait le tournis. Il trébucha et vomit, hoquetant, en proie à un malaise grandissant.

 

Sa magie l'avait quitté.

 

Il jeta un œil autour de lui. Visiblement, le plus gros des conflits s'étaient déplacés près du portail de Poudlard, les mages blancs cherchant à prendre la fuite là où ils pouvaient transplaner. Il tomba à genoux, se demandant quoi faire. Il n'avait plus aucune force et sa vision se troublait…

 

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir car deux silhouettes surgirent d'entre les décombres à proximité, éclairées par la lueur des flammes. Dumbledore et Dimitri s'affrontaient violemment, échangeant des sorts plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Aleksandr Volkov apparut derrière Dumbledore, forçant ce dernier à séparer son attention en deux. Le fouet magique claqua, s'enroulant autour du bouclier du mage blanc qui céda en un tintement sonore. Arès se redressant, hurlant à leur intention – en vain. Ses cris se perdirent dans le vacarme. Seul, vidé de toutes forces, il assista, impuissant, à la scène qui se déroula devant ses yeux.

 

Arès vit le bras de Dimitri s'élever, comme au ralenti, et un jet de lumière verte jaillir de sa baguette. Dumbledore se retourna, mais il était trop tard. Le maléfice de la mort le percuta en pleine poitrine.

 

A peine fut-il à terre que Grindelwald lui retirait la baguette de Sureau des mains avec un sourire victorieux.

 

"NOOON !" hurla quelqu'un en arrivant en courant. Il s'agissait d'Hermione, les cheveux en bataille et une expression d'horreur collée au visage. A sa vue, les deux mages noirs prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

 

Arès sentit une rage sans nom l'envahir. Albus Dumbledore avait fait énormément d'erreurs mais il ne méritait pas ça, il ne devait pas finir comme ça. Surtout pas en laissant l'autre s'emparer de la Relique ! Et, en criant comme un possédé, il se jeta à la poursuite de Dimitri.

 

"GRINDELWALD !" rugit-il, dépassant Hermione sans lui accorder une once d'attention.

 

Mais les deux autres avaient pris de l'avance et ses jambes semblaient lourdes, lourdes. L'entendue d'herbe lui semblait tout à coup interminable… Et finalement, il se retrouva pris au milieu des combats, perdant du regard les deux fuyards.

 

Il roula à terre pour éviter un maléfice. A peine était-il au sol qu'une main attrapa la sienne et l'aida à se relever. Voldemort.

 

La vision du Seigneur des Ténèbres redonna malgré lui du baume au cœur au jeune sorcier.

 

"Black !" rugit celui-ci en les défendant contre deux Aurors. "Bouge !"

 

Arès se sentit vaciller. Il bondit de coté en évitant un nouveau maléfice et se réceptionna tant bien que mal. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Une quantité incroyable d'Aurors étaient venus à la rescousse et aidaient les mages blancs à s'échapper. Les Mangemorts peinaient à gagner du terrain, encore désorganisés et trop éparpillés. Voldemort et lui étaient isolés et les ennemis se concentraient tout spécialement sur eux. Il avait beau se battre pour quatre, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il jeta un regard abasourdi à Arès.

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" lui beugla-t-il. "Bats-toi !"

 

"Je ne peux pas !"

 

Il plongea sur le côté une nouvelle fois pour éviter un sort alors que Voldemort bondissait, gagnant un peu de terrain.

 

"Quoi ?!"

 

"Je n'ai plus de magie !" hurla Arès, esquivant à nouveau de peu.

 

"IDIOT !" vociféra le Lord, décapitant l'Auror qui venait de les attaquer. "Reste près de moi !"

 

Le jeune sorcier rassembla toutes ses forces pour suivre au mieux les déplacements du mage noir, essayant de rester derrière lui afin d'être protégé. Mais il voyait de plus en plus flou…

 

Sauf qu'il les _vit_. Dimitri et Volkov passaient à travers les rangs des Aurors qui les couvraient, pensant que c'était de simples étudiants. Arès  rugit et se remit à leur poursuite.

 

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que son regard croisa celui d'un Auror.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

C'était un homme banal en soi, la quarantaine, une tête de bon père de famille, même si à ce moment-là sa robe de sorcier était trouée et tâchée et qu'il agitait sa baguette comme un fou, cherchant à survivre à tout prix. C'était la première fois qu'il se battait mais il avait été bien entraîné. Il maîtrisait à la perfection l'Avada Kedavra, qui avait été autorisé de façon "exceptionnelle", avait dit son chef lors du briefing. Il était impatient de revoir sa petite fille et de prendre une bonne tasse de thé au coin du feu dès que tout ceci serait terminé.

 

C'est pourquoi il voulait en finir, et vite. Il n'hésitait pas à utiliser le sort de la Mort sans aucun remords. Les Mangemorts étaient des meurtriers, alors pourquoi se retenir ? Il ne perdit pas en assurance alors que son groupe de dix était attaqué par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il était un des plus déterminés…

 

Mais il n'avait jamais eu un tir très précis. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait jamais participé à l'escouade qui contrait les raids des Mangemorts. Alors quand il visa pour la première fois Lord Voldemort, l'Avada Kedavra passa au moins à deux mètres du mage noir. Il ne se laissa pas démonter et recommença. Cette fois-ci, il vit le sort de couleur verte quitter sa baguette et se diriger à toute vitesse vers un adolescent qui surgissait de derrière le Lord noir. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, tous deux écarquillés par la surprise.

 

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!'

 

L'instant d'après, Arès Black s'écroula au sol, mort.

 

 

.

-OoO-


	29. Anathème

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anathème :
> 
> Du mot grec ανάθημα / anathêma, littéralement "suspendu"
> 
> (1) Réprobation, blâme solennel
> 
> (2) Personne qui est objet d'opprobre, d'exécration
> 
>  
> 
> "Antres noirs du passé, porches de la durée  
> Sans dates, sans rayons, sombre et démesurée,  
> Cycles antérieurs à l'homme, chaos, cieux,  
> Monde terrible et plein d'êtres mystérieux,  
> O brume épouvantable où les préadamites  
> Apparaissent, debout dans l'ombre sans limites,  
> Qui pourrait vous sonder, gouffres, temps inconnus!  
> Le penseur qui, pareil aux pauvres, va pieds nus  
> Par respect pour Celui qu'on ne voit pas, le mage,  
> Fouille la profondeur et l'origine et l'âge,  
> Creuse et cherche au-delà des colosses, plus loin  
> Que les faits dont le ciel d'à présent est témoin,  
> Arrive en pâlissant aux choses soupçonnées,  
> Et trouve, en soulevant des ténèbres d'années,  
> Et des couches de jours, de mondes, de néants,  
> Les siècles monstres morts sous les siècles géants.  
> Et c'est ainsi que songe au fond des nuits le sage  
> Dont un reflet d'abîme éclaire le visage."
> 
> Victor Hugo, La Fin de Satan

Tout à coup, les bruits de la bataille s'éteignirent et il se sentit flotter dans les airs. Il s'éloignait du sol dans une douceur agréable. Il ne sentait plus rien, ni la douleur, ni le froid, ni le chaud… Par terre gisait son corps aux yeux vides. Il se regarda un moment, atterré. Ses cheveux s'étalaient autour de son visage figé dans l'herbe tachée de sang, du sang d'autres. Ses jambes étaient repliées, tordues, et ses bras écartés comme s'il avait cherché à amortir sa chute. Sa cage thoracique ne bougeait pas. A ses côtés, Voldemort se battait avec une rage évidente, les Aurors étaient vraiment en train de perdre du terrain.

 

Il regarda où il était à présent, comme suspendu en l'air. Il était de plus en plus haut, il ne voyait presque plus l'endroit où son corps était étendu. Il agita les bras dans le vide, mais lorsqu'il regarda l'endroit où étaient censés se trouver ses bras, il ne vit pas de mouvement ; que deux membres transparents, comme déconnectés de son esprit. Il se regarda puis regarda autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il constata qu'il était une silhouette blanche et brumeuse, nue, fantomatique, et que d'innombrables silhouettes comme lui flottaient dans les airs, montant doucement vers les étoiles, diffusant leur lumière partout sur le champ de bataille. Une douce musique résonnait, comme une chorale d'enfants chantant un air familier.

 

Alors qu'il montait de plus en plus, il regarda ceux qui se battaient en bas. Tout le parc était illuminé par la lumière fantasmatique des morts. Le feu qui s'étendait en contrebas semblait bien dérisoire ; les derniers éclairs de sorts bien faibles. La bataille se terminait à présent. Il aperçut Lyra et Draco, tous deux sans masques, qui se rejoignaient en courant et s'étreignaient ; Gunhild et Anvald qui se redressaient fièrement, ayant fini leur part de travail ; Ludwig qui rassemblait quelques membres du Sol Niger ; Sirius qui s'écroulait à genoux, l'air épuisé, se touchait le front et se dématérialisait soudain ; son père qui soignait un autre Mangemort blessé ; sur le front Lucius qui repoussait quatre Aurors à lui tout seul ; et tous les autres…

 

C'était comme s'il était porté par un vent ascendant. Son ascension semblait durer une éternité mais petit à petit Poudlard s'éloignait et bientôt il ne pouvait plus distinguer qui était qui. La seule chose qu'il voyait était les flashs de lumières de toutes les couleurs émises par les différents sorts.

Soudain il remarqua que sa vitesse augmentait de plus en plus. Les voix des enfants se firent assourdissantes, remplissant tout l'espace. Il vit que de partout sur Terre des silhouettes blanches se dirigeaient vers la voûte étoilée, et chacune de ces silhouettes chantait son propre air. Et lui-même chantait, se rendit-il compte, même s'il n'en avait pas eu conscience. Il n'aurait même pas pu dire ce qu'il chantait exactement.

 

A présent, il fendait l'air. Il était tellement loin du sol qu'il voyait l'Angleterre entière, parée de la lumière des villes, entourée par les mers froides. Il se retourna vers les étoiles, comme toutes les autres silhouettes le faisaient. Le ciel était magnifique. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il y avait tant d'étoiles et qu'elles étaient si brillantes, si… éclatantes.

 

Et tout à coup, il se sentit traverser un voile froid et invisible. Il ferma les yeux, par réflexe. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il était en train de planer juste au-dessus de la surface d'un grand lac aux eaux noires, dénué de toute sensation. Loin, une voûte s'étendait, comme faite de pierre. Le lac était immense et surpeuplé par les silhouettes blanches mais il régnait un silence parfait et paisible. Des barges parcouraient ses eaux calmes, longues et fines, tournant sur elles-mêmes ou allant plus vite, décrivant de larges courbes, se croisant dans un ballet lent et infini. A bord de chacune d'entre elles se tenait deux ou trois Faucheuses aux longues robes noires à capuchon, tranchant l'air au-dessus des eaux de leurs faux. Une des Faucheuses n'avait pas de lame mais maniait une rame avec de grands gestes lents, propulsant la barge sur la surface lisse et sombre. Lorsqu'une faux entrait en contact avec une silhouette blanche, celle-ci tombait en poussière argentée à la surface de l'eau. Un léger courant emmenait la poussière au loin.

 

Arès se sentit envahi par l'horreur devant cette vision cauchemardesque et cette ambiance macabre.

 

Il régnait un silence de plomb. Le silhouettes étaient toutes immobiles et avaient les yeux fermées, comme endormies. Arès semblait être le seul à réellement se rendre compte de ce qui se tramait ici. Il aurait voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Déjà, une barge s'approchait de lui, une Faucheuse levant sa faux gigantesque. La panique s'empara de lui. Il ignorait ce qui se passait au moment où les âmes étaient transformées en poussière mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout…

 

Tout à coup, il sentit une présence froide dans son dos.

 

Il se retourna et vit une Faucheuse penchée juste au-dessus qui semblait l'examiner, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il voulut profiter de ce moment de battement pour s'échapper. Il fronça les sourcils, se concentrant afin de fuir et mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la barge sur laquelle était la Faucheuse… mais ne parvient qu'à flotter quelques centimètres plus loin. A ce moment la Faucheuse sembla s'être décidée à agir, mais au lieu de lever sa faux afin de le dissoudre, comme il l'avait vu plus tôt, elle s'appuya dessus avec une de ses mains squelettiques… et lui tendit l'autre main. Arès sentit son bras se lever contre sa volonté. Il résista, très honnêtement, il essaya vraiment de résister, mais le temps d'un soupir et déjà la Faucheuse le tenait fermement. Il ne sentit rien, pas même un frisson à son contact, et il se laissait hisser à bord de la barge sans rien pouvoir faire.

 

Toutes les Faucheuses dans un rayon d'une centaine de mètres interrompirent leur mouvement et se tournèrent vers lui avec lenteur. Il fut déposé avec douceur sur le plancher de la barge et sentit pour la première fois depuis sa mort quelque chose de solide sous ses pieds.

 

Venant de ses orteils, une vague de chaleur remonta progressivement le long de son corps, léchant sa peau et le picotant. Ses orteils nus se crispèrent sur le sol en bois de la barge sous les sensations qui s'intensifiaient. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il n'était plus une silhouette transparente. Ses pieds avaient repris leur aspect normal ; des vêtements avaient apparus de nulle part, le drapant dans ce qui semblait être des fils fins d'argent tissés. Ça semblait être une robe de sorcier mais ça n'y ressemblait pas tout à fait : les habits argentés rehaussés de touches colorées épousaient la forme de son corps. Ses manches étaient courtes et à ses poignets de lourds bracelets d'or étincelaient.

 

Interdit, il releva les yeux. Toutes les Faucheuses s'étaient inclinées vers lui. Le silence lui emplissait les oreilles, l’assommait, alors qu’il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il n’en eut pas le temps car aussitôt le plancher de la barge se mit à onduler alors que la surface autrefois calme de l’eau se ridait de vagues de plus en plus grosses. En quelques instants, un tourbillon noir apparut et la barge fut happée vers les profondeurs et tout devint noir et inconsistant.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

 

Arès se tenait au milieu d’une plage immense et déserte. Le ciel était tout de nuances carmines et violettes et il y régnait une paix profonde alors que quelques nuages sombres vagabondaient dans le ciel. Les Faucheuses avaient disparu. Il observa un moment les alentours et entreprit de s’éloigner de la mer, espérant trouver quelque chose ou quelqu’un pouvant expliquer où il était. Il se demandait s’il venait de se réveiller d’un de ses rêves étranges ou s’il avait transplané ailleurs, bien qu’au fin fond de son esprit il lui semblait savoir où il se trouvait, mais il l’avait oublié. Bercé par le ressac, comme anesthésié de toutes sensations, délesté d’émotions, il marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant d’atteindre la fin de cette plage plate. Soudain le sol égal se transforma en immenses dunes blanches et il remarqua que la nuit était tombée. Sous des centaines et des centaines d’étoiles scintillantes qu’il était sûr de ne pas avoir étudiées à Durmstrang, il grimpa entre les dunes, glissant sur le sable fin, se relevant toujours. Elles s'étalaient à perte de vue… c'était un peu décourageant. Il continua à avancer ; de toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

 

Enfin, il aperçut une lumière pâle tout en haut de la plus haute dune. Il s’y hâta, essaya de courir mais la dune était vraiment très pentue et il glissait sans arrêt. A un moment il dérapa sur plusieurs mètres et sous le sable, il sentit la rocaille abîmer ses genoux.

 

Il ne progressait pas. Peu importe combien de fois il se relevait et repartait, à moitié courant, à moitié rampant, la dune semblait le narguer. Tout à coup il entendit un chuintement, comme si quelque chose dévalait la colline un peu plus loin. Il se redressa et tendit l’oreille.

 

Un immense serpent couvert de plumes surgit tout à coup en dérapant dans le sable et Arès le reconnut : c’était le même que dans ses rêves étranges. Il semblait se diriger droit vers lui et plus il se rapprochait, plus ses yeux de reptile devenaient brillants comme d’énormes émeraudes. Il s’arrêta à quelques mètres d’Arès et se dressa de toute sa hauteur, dominant le jeune sorcier. Il hocha de la tête comme s’il cherchait à l’inspecter et darda vers lui sa langue fourchue. Arès savait qu’il ne pouvait lui échapper, le serpent se déplaçait bien trop vite sur le sable et si lui, avec ses deux jambes, essayait de courir à bas de la colline, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu’il la dévalerait en un roulé-boulé désordonné. Il tâta sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette, machinalement, même s’il savait qu’elle ne s’y trouvait pas.

 

"Hylil, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?" l'apostropha le serpent de plumes et d'écailles, le grand dieu Quetzalcóatl. "Tu sais que tu ne peux pas être ici. Tu as été décrété anathème. Je suis las de tes rêves, de tes idées biscornues. Retourne dans les ombres ou alors prie pour avoir mon absolution. Retourne parmi ceux que tu appelles les tiens, tourne le dos à Ma Lumière avant je ne doive t’expulser de Mon Royaume."

 

Et pendant tout ce temps, le serpent le fixait, immobile et tranquille. Arès était comme pétrifié par cette étrange apparition. Il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose de fondamental, comme quelquefois lorsqu’on a une impression en tête, un souvenir sur le point de nous revenir mais qui nous échappe de peu, et ça lui faisait comme s’il était devenu muet, et il se sentait vaguement coupable, comme un enfant qui se faisait gronder par ses parents même s’il avait déjà oublié la bêtise qu’il avait commise.

 

« Tu ne pars pas ? Ne m’entends-tu donc pas ? Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix. Adieu, Etoile du Matin. »

 

Arès s'insurgea. "Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je veux juste retrouver…" Il marqua une pause. Retrouver quoi, au juste ? Il venait de mourir ! Et d'ailleurs, normalement, il n'aurait jamais dû mourir ! Il avait une Horcruxe ; Voldemort le rendait immortel. En fait, il était probablement en train d'avoir une hallucination. Oui, c'était ça, il était en train de délirer, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve !

 

:Attendez: voulut-il dire en Fourchelangue à son hallucination pour lui dire d'aller se carrer ailleurs, qu'il était en train de rêver et que c'est lui qui décidait, mais seul du silence sortit de sa bouche et il assista, impuissant, à l’arrivée vers lui d’une immense vague de sable qui l’engloutit.

 

Une nouvelle fois, il ne put rien faire. Il lutta pour respirer, batailla des pieds et des mains en vain et finit par se retrouvé plongé dans l'eau. Heureusement, ce n'était pas profond. Il se redressa, émergeant à l’air libre. Décidément, c'était de plus en plus délirant… surtout en considérant qu’il était retourné pour ainsi dire au point de départ. Il cracha un peu d’eau salée et de sable et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. Il était assis dans la mer, près du rivage, et les vagues venaient lécher les contours de ses vêtements. Il soupira et se releva, écartant une très, très longue mèche de son visage.

 

Il resta interdit. Depuis quand ses cheveux étaient-ils aussi longs ? La dernière fois qu’il avait vérifié, ils ne lui arrivaient que jusqu’aux épaules, ils n’allaient pas jusqu’au bas de son dos... La deuxième chose qui l’avait surpris était que ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient secs et propres alors qu’il sortait juste de l’eau. Il se tâta un peu partout, notant la finesse des étoffes qui le couvrait et ses muscles bien développés. C’est comme s’il n’était pas dans son propre corps. Tout à coup il aperçut son reflet dans un bref moment de calme sur l’eau, à la lueur des étoiles, et il fut si surpris qu’il faillit retomber dans l’eau et trébucha, causant de nouveaux remous. C’était son visage, mais pas tout à fait. Il semblait plus âgé, ses traits étaient androgynes, ses yeux encore plus brillants, comme ceux du serpent, et ses cheveux flottaient derrière lui comme animés d’une vie propre et ils étaient très, très longs, en effet.

 

Tout à coup l'eau ondula autour de ses pieds et il fut happé de nouveau, cette fois vers le bas, une peu comme dans la barge avec les Faucheuses… et atterrit dans un nouvel endroit.

 

Là, tout était ténèbres et l’atmosphère était plus renfermée sur elle-même. Il avait l’impression d’être dans le ventre du monde. Il était encore debout dans de l’eau, cette fois-ci à hauteur de cheville, et alors qu’il jetait un coup d’œil pour analyser son environnement, il remarqua que quelques rayons de lumière froide parcouraient l’espace, illuminant quelques instants des choses blanches qui semblaient à moitié mortes et à moitié vivantes. Lorsqu’un rai tomba à ses pieds, il constata que l’eau était rouge sang.

 

Il chercha du regard un refuge, un recoin, quelque chose, mais tout semblait être dénudé. Il se mit à marcher, essayant d’éviter les choses pâles quand il arrivait à les situer grâce à la lumière fugitive, progressant lentement car il ne voyait vraiment rien. Le sol était inégal et accidenté. A un moment il tomba dans un trou et fut submergé dans l’eau. Il paniqua en sentant un peu de liquide épais et métallique s’infiltrer dans sa bouche et le recracha de toute urgence en sortant la tête de l’eau.

 

Un jaguar noir aux yeux rouges lui faisait face. Il était comme éclairé par les ténèbres et semblait posé sur l’eau.

 

"Hylil" gronda le félin aux contours irréel – le dieu Tezcatlipoca dans toute sa grandeur. "Que veux-tu ?"

 

Et Arès retrouva la parole. "Qui êtes-vous ? Quel est cet endroit ?"

 

Pendant quelques instants le jaguar eut une drôle d’expression, comme s’il fronçait les sourcils en écarquillant les yeux, puis il se mit à rire, à rire, mais son rire n’avait rien d’agréable.

 

"Tu ne te souviens donc de rien ? Oh, fils catastrophe, qu’as-tu encore fait ? Pourquoi es-tu entré dans le pays des dieux comme un vulgaire mortel ? Qu’as-tu fait à ton âme ? Je te savais irrespectueux de la valeur de ton existence, mais au point de te couper en plusieurs morceaux pour un simple descendant de sale engeance ! Ton amour sans bornes pour tes petits humains causera ta perte, je peux te l’assurer, Anathème !"

 

Arès ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire le jaguar, mais le peu qu’il comprenait lui donnait la nausée. "Le pays des dieux ?"

 

Le jaguar rit. "Remercie tes pères d’être si conciliants ! Tu commets tant d’erreurs que tu en as oublié jusqu’à ta véritable identité… Parader en humain ne te va pas vraiment." Il rit de nouveau en sortant de nulle part un miroir sombre dont la surface écumait et vibrait. "Regarde l’ampleur de ta déchéance."

 

Il vit dans le miroir une scène de bataille qui lui semblait familière, des humains se battaient avec des brindilles qui jetaient des rayons de lumière colorés, un jeune homme aux boucles blondes s’enfuyait en tenant précieusement une baguette magique, de nombreux morts s’empilaient les uns sur les autres.

 

Puis la surface se troubla et de la fumée s’en éleva, faisant tousser Arès.

 

"Allez, bois" demanda le jaguar, toujours moqueur, en lui désignant l’eau qui lui arrivait au menton. "Ton ignorance m’agace et ton silence m’énerve. Bois, sinon je te renvoie vers le serpent à plumes, et lui ne sera pas aussi sympathique cette fois-ci, je le crains."

 

Arès ouvrit la bouche machinalement et laissa un peu de ce liquide écœurant lui couler dans la gorge. Il avala avec une grimace de dégoût mais la seconde d’après, il ne s’en rappela même pas.

 

Un tremblement sourd s’empara de lui, montant des profondeurs de sa conscience. Il ferma les yeux et c’était comme s’il était transpercé par des millions et des millions d’émotions et de sentiments alors que tout lui revenait tout à coup.

 

Il n’était pas Arès, il était Hylil. Il n’était pas un jeune sorcier, il était un dieu, un des plus puissants d’entre tous. Il n’était pas en train de mener la guerre contre les mages blancs mais plutôt contre presque tous les autres dieux. Il eut le vertige et se sentit sombrer dans le lac de sang mais ne s’en préoccupa pas. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il était Hylil, le fils de Tezcatlipoca le jaguar au miroir fumant qui régnait sur le monde des ténèbres et Quetzalcóatl le serpent à plumes seigneur du monde de la lumière.

 

Et presque aussitôt la douleur commença. Elle s’étendait sous son crâne et semblait remplir tout l’espace de sa conscience. Il sentait son âme, sa pauvre âme, charpie sanguinolente sacrifiée pour sauver la vie de ce fils des humains, descendant lointain de ses humains à lui, protégé par le mushussu qu’il avait créé mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Les humains étaient si fragiles ; il n’avait pas voulu que la lignée de Gilgamesh finisse ainsi. Il se souvenait avoir été percuté par l’Avada Kedavra de cet autre humain, de ce Lord Voldemort, persuadé de sauver le petit Harry Potter, mais menant à sa propre perte alors que son âme se scindait en deux.

 

Il n’était que la moitié de lui-même, il n’était que la moitié d’Harry Potter et la moitié d’Hylil et il plongeait à travers le sol du monde des Ténèbres, s’éloignant du jaguar cruel qui riait toujours, dans l’espoir d’atteindre ceux qu’il appelait maintenant les siens.

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Hylil était encore jeune à cette époque mais il se souvenait clairement du monde qui l’avait vu naître. Cet univers, au commencement, avait deux éléments : la lumière et la ténèbre, qui existaient en totale harmonie. Le monde était à peine créé et encore vierge de toute vie mais il rayonnait de mille couleurs, de mille nuances. A l’époque, il n’existait pas de césure entre les ténèbres et la lumière. Tout était scintillant et profond d’ombres à la fois. C’était avant les couleurs comme on les connaît, quand chaque chose vibrait encore de vie propre. Puis l’élément Ténèbre avait engendré Tezcatlipoca, et l’élément Lumière Quetzalcóatl. C’était les deux dieux primordiaux, les deux premiers signaux de vie ayant une forme dans le monde. Ils étaient comme deux facettes d’une même pièce. Ensemble, ils inventèrent l’Univers, s’aimant, se choyant. Puis ils se sentirent seuls et décidèrent d’engendrer leur propre enfant. Hylil était né de cette façon, prince d’un royaume où seule la nature existait et où les limites étaient floues, où tout était possible, où on pouvait créer d’un simple soupir.

 

Puis les deux dieux primordiaux créèrent les humains. Ce fut leur dernière création ensemble, puis ils s’essayèrent, chacun de leur côté, à imaginer des créatures terrestres ou divines pour remplir cet espace encore vierge. Hylil fut témoin de toutes ces choses. Il s’aperçut aussi que si les dieux avaient créé les humains, les humains à leur tour, par leur esprit riche et leur imagination fertile, créaient d’autres dieux.

 

Pendant quelques temps l'harmonie subsista, puis à cause d'un accident malheureux l'équilibre fut rompu et les ténèbres et la lumière se séparèrent en deux entités opposées qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : outrepasser le pouvoir de l'autre. Chacun de leur côté, les dieux des ténèbres et de la lumière engendrèrent d'autres dieux, puis d'autres créatures, toujours en ayant pour but d’obtenir l’ascendant sur leur concurrent, sans raison valable apparente.

 

Des divinités plus ou moins inférieures eurent des enfants avec les humains ; les Néphilims arrivèrent sur Terre. Les Néphilims étaient bénis : ils avaient reçus par les humains du double pouvoir (lumière-ténèbres) mais aussi de la magie par les dieux qui était quand même soit franchement blanche, soit franchement noire. Ils eurent des enfants sur terre, propageant la magie soit blanche, soit noire selon la divinité dont ils étaient issus. Et les dieux se mirent en tête de manipuler ceux qu’ils considéraient comme leurs humains, ces descendants de Néphilims ayant un peu de magie divine en eux. Les dieux des ténèbres envoyaient des visions, imposaient des envies aux premiers sorciers noirs alors que les divinités des lumières faisaient de même avec les mages blancs. Et Tezcatlipoca et Quetzalcóatl, même s’ils étaient rois, perdirent un peu de vue ce que faisaient leurs divinités inférieures, oublièrent certains de leurs sujets.

 

Et Hylil oublia un peu l’harmonie. Entre-temps, il avait été récupéré par Quetzalcóatl le serpent à plumes, Dieu primordial de la lumière, et fut éduqué comme son prodige. Mais Tezcatlipoca le jaguar noir au miroir fumant réussit à remettre la main sur lui, et Hylil pendant un temps fut son élève assidu. Il absorba consécutivement toutes ces connaissances, chacun de ses pères cherchant à faire de lui un outil, une arme contre l’autre. Il se rappelait les voyages entre les mondes et les dimensions, cherchant à comprendre cet univers où la lumière faisait naître des ombres et où les ténèbres engloutissaient les rayons de lumière. Il oublia encore un peu plus l’harmonie.

 

Un jour, il s’en rendit compte. Il se rebella. C'est alors qu'Hylil commença à nourrir l'idée folle qu'il pouvait faire revivre les temps anciens et conspira pour que les deux entités se mêlent à nouveau et recréer l'harmonie du temps passé. Car en réalité, Hylil n'était qu'un de ses nombreux noms à travers les millénaires. Plus tard, on l'appellerait Lucifer ou encore Satan : le porteur de lumière, l’étoile du matin, celui qui assure le renouveau de l’espoir. Il en fit sa mission. Il conspira avec des divinités inférieures pour engendrer Gilgamesh (avec un dieu des ténèbres puissant) et Enkidu (avec un dieu de la lumière puissant) et ensuite faire en sorte que sur terre ces deux Néphilims deviennent amants et réconcilient les deux éléments de la magie.

 

Mais ses plans avec Gilgamesh et Endiku furent déjoués par ses pères qui choisirent pour le punir de le rendre anathème, de le bannir à jamais de leurs royaumes respectifs. Et, plus tard, les Néphilims furent appelés à vivre dans le royaume des dieux et quittèrent les humains. Ils étaient immortels et n’appartenaient pas, depuis le début, au même monde que les mortels d’en bas. Ils se regroupèrent autour d'Hylil car ils avaient la même bipolarité de pouvoir, la même ambivalence réelle. Celui-ci n'abandonna jamais son idée, persuadé que c'était sa mission de rendre au monde toutes ses nuances. En tant que porteur de lumière, il devait révéler la vérité, il était le seul à en avoir le pouvoir.

 

Il continua à protéger les descendants de Gilgamesh au moyen de Kismet le Mushussu. Il le fallait, car lui ne pouvait plus vraiment intervenir en personne dans le monde des humains. Les dieux, par décret céleste, étaient obligés de rester dans leur dimension lorsqu’ils visitaient la Terre ; c’est-à-dire qu’ils cohabitaient avec les hommes mais sur un niveau d’énergie différent, comme lorsque l’on regarde à travers une vitre la nuit et qu’on voit deux images se superposer sans s’annihiler. Les dieux devaient rester cachés, c’était la règle du jeu dans la guerre entre la lumière et les ténèbres.

 

Il y avait tant de choses qui lui revenaient tout à coup ! C’est comme s’il s’éveillait d’un long sommeil. Il se rappelait avoir voulu sauver Harry Potter au point de distendre la réalité ; il s’en rappelait maintenant, de l’impression de déchirement lorsque les deux dimensions, celle des dieux et celle des hommes, s’étaient rencontrées et heurtées un instant de façon inexplicable quand il avait bondi aux côtés de Harry. Normalement, il aurait pu le sauver, en restant invisible aux hommes, en n’utilisant que sa ‘magie’ – c’est ce que les hommes appelaient un miracle. Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre le sortilège l’avait heurté lui, et son âme, celle de Harry également, s’en étaient retrouvées fracturées. Un fragment de son âme rejoignit celle de Harry ; le bébé Harry, à son tour, perdit un bout d’âme qui vint se loger en Voldemort ; Voldemort perdit un bout d’âme qui vint se loger en Harry. C’était un vrai casse-tête chinois et la seule explication à laquelle Hylil pouvait penser était que Voldemort avait provoqué tout cela en dénaturant son âme à l’extrême et en créant tant d’Horcruxes.

 

Harry Potter était coupé en deux, dont un morceau plus petit en Voldemort. Et Hylil, qu’en était-il de lui-même ? Il essaya d’évaluer les dégâts. Il estimait son âme presque entière, en réalité il devait en manquer qu’une toute petite partie.. ; mais une partie importante, sentait-il, car la douleur continuait sous son crâne. Il comprenait mieux les éclats de folie qui l’avait traversé au cours des années précédentes, les sautes d’humeur, l’envie de tuer tout ce qui bouge, de dominer tout le monde. Il comprenait mieux la voix qui était en lui – et comment avait-il pu tomber si bas qu’il en devienne presque schizophrène, lui qui était autrefois maître de lui-même ?

 

Il soupira. Qui était-il maintenant ? Harry ou Hylil ? Dieu ou humain ? Il ne le savait pas. Son âme de dieu semblait prendre le pas sur son âme d’humain… mais était-il encore Harry, ou plus du tout ?

 

Depuis déjà tant de millénaires les dieux se battaient, là-haut, découpant tout en deux polarités distinctes mais artificielles. Ça rendait Hylil malade. Le monde tel qu’il l’avait connu, tel qu’il l’avait aimé, restait obscur et impensable pour les divinités inférieures. Il y a longtemps il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et effacer certains faits. Mais même Tezcatlipoca et Quetzalcóatl n’en avait le pouvoir, et même s’ils l’avaient eu, ils n’auraient jamais agi en sens. Pour eux, c’était l’histoire telle qu’elle devait se produire. On pouvait même soupçonner que les deux sources, même si elles étaient dépourvues de conscience – elles n’étaient que des superpouvoirs – avaient déjà à l’origine été vouées à se séparer. Ou pas. Hylil percevait, ou se plaisait à croire qu’il pouvait percevoir, que les deux sources étaient déchirées par cette séparation. Il croyait sortir une souffrance dans le monde due à ce schisme, même antérieure au fait même qu’il y ait des conflits, comme si toute la Création se rebellait contre l’irréel de la situation. Pourquoi, si l’Harmonie totale avait existé, tout le monde semblait l’avoir oubliée. Et en avait oublié jusqu’à son concept ?

 

Hylil ne voulait pas croire un seul instant qu'il imaginait ces choses. Il désirait plus que tout rétablir l'ancien ordre du monde. Il était prêt à tout pour cela. Il avait été rejeté par les siens et rendu anathème par ses propres pères, cela lui donnait l'énergie de faire tous les sacrifices. Il avait manipulé sous toutes les formes des foules entières, il avait tenté de déjouer chacun des plans des dieux pour orchestrer le grand jeu de la guerre sur la terre des humains. Il avait rallié à sa cause les Néphilims. Rien ne l'arrêterait, pas même sa condition actuelle. Il retrouverait l'intégrité de son âme, se promit-il, et il reprendrait ses plans là où il les avait laissés.

 

Le grand jeu, comme se plaisaient à l'appeler les divinités inférieures, était la division du monde des humains. C'était le théâtre de leurs jeux de marionnettes, là où ils tiraient les ficelles des hommes par les rêves, les intuitions, les croyances. Ils orchestraient les religions, les guerres afin de s'alimenter. Car autant il était vrai que les dieux avaient créé les hommes, les hommes créaient aussi les dieux et les sustentaient. Par exemple Arès et Mercure, son jumeau romain, gagnaient en puissance à chaque conflit important. Hylil réalisait l'ironie de la situation – son prénom Arès, et le fait qu'il s'apprêtait justement à nourrir le dieu en question de façon inégalée dans l'histoire de l'humanité.

 

Afin de rétablir l'harmonie, il avait conçu un plan imparable : déclencher la guerre la plus extensive, la plus meurtrière de toute l'histoire de l'humanité afin de faire naître les passions des humains, de les déchaîner. En temps de conflit tout est plus extrême : ceux qui aiment se sacrifient pour l'autre, ceux qui s'aiment en sachant leur temps compté vivent avec d'autant plus d'intensité, d'autres tuent avec plaisir, d'autres tuent par nécessité, pour se protéger… l'œuvre au noir, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, avait pour but de faire de la Terre une batterie gigantesque pour nourrir les deux sources originelles à la fois afin de leur redonner leur puissance respective. Il savait que la seule issue possible serait alors un entremêlement des deux pouvoirs, ce qui ferait renaître le monde dans son état d'origine, c'est-à-dire plongé dans l'harmonie.

 

Il savait que beaucoup allaient souffrir mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Et de toute façon, toutes ces âmes lorsqu'elles seraient réincarnées auront oublié leurs souffrances lors de cette guerre et pourront vivre dans cette fameuse harmonie comme si elles étaient neuves. Tout serait gommé, pour la première fois de la création, sous l'emprise d'une telle décharge de pouvoir.

 

Et les dieux ! Hylil sourit. Les dieux connaîtraient enfin ce que leur existence voulait dire. Le monde divin en serait lui aussi transformé. Plus de limites, plus de conflits… car chacun connaîtrait sa place dans les rouages du monde comme étant indispensable et ne chercherait plus à écraser les autres pour se sentir important.

 

Et, aidé par Meir Sunhus, le Néphilim qu'il avait adopté comme son fils, il donna son sang à douze sorciers. Douze humains qui devinrent immortels ; une nouvelle race à part entière, les Opyrs, chargés d'œuvrer sur le monde terrestre afin que ses instructions puissent être mises en exécution.

 

Son plan était grandiose. Cela faisait des milliers d'années qu'il construisait petit à petit le monde des humains de façon à accueillir un tel conflit, créant des camps, motivant des rancunes, aidant chaque futur combattant à être plus puissant. Il avait posé des pions, des sorciers soigneusement sélectionnés et les avait aidé à avancer un peu plus dans la direction qui le servirait. Il profitait du jeu auquel se livraient les divinités, les éperonnant à toujours en faire plus, à motiver les mages blancs à devenir des héros défenseurs et les mages noirs des Seigneurs des Ténèbres assoiffés de sang. Il jouait avec eux, les laissant se chamailler les uns les autres, provoquant tous les humains à toujours en faire plus eux aussi à la gloire de leurs dieux, qu'ils ne les connaissent ou non.

 

Ses serviteurs immortels sur Terre, les Opyrs, qui l'aidaient depuis le départ des derniers Néphilims, étaient bien placés et inconnus de tous. Personne ne le verrait venir, il le savait. Ses pères ne réaliseraient leur erreur que lorsqu'ils feraient face aux changements irréversibles qui se produiraient devant leurs yeux. L'Aube Dorée, son but ultime, était plus proche que jamais et par sa situation il serait aux premières loges.

 

Il émergea hors du Lac Sanglant seulement un instant après que Tezcatlipoca ne l'y ait plongé mais dans son esprit, des âges entiers s'étaient écoulés. La douleur continuait à le lacérer intérieurement, sous son crâne ; des milliers d'aiguilles enfoncées dans sa chair. Il ouvrit les yeux et affronta la figure du dieu des Ténèbres sans broncher.

 

”Alors mon fils, ce voyage était-il agréable ?" fit le jaguar avec ironie.

 

”Parfait” sourit Hylil, et il se laissa glisser à travers ondes comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois, quittant le royaume des Ténèbres sans remords.

 

L'eau reliait tout dans le monde des dieux. Si on se laissait aller en son sein, on pouvait voyager entre les dimensions et les royaumes. Sauf, en théorie, celui des hommes.

 

Il émergea à nouveau et prit un grand bol d'air. Il était enfin de retour chez lui, dans la Caverne des Soupirs. Il s'agissait d'un endroit niché entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière, un endroit qui n'était pas censé exister. C'était là que les Néphilims avaient trouvé refuge, et le seul endroit du royaume des dieux auquel ils pouvaient accéder car baignant dans les Ténèbres et la Lumière à la fois. Bientôt, Hylil sourit, bientôt les deux éléments de la magies mêlées enverraient leurs rayons partout, sans zones d'ombres, et les Néphilims seraient enfin libres. Il sortit du ruisseau qui traversait la Caverne des Soupirs et aussitôt il fut entouré des 'siens'.

 

”Hylil est revenu” chuchotaient-ils, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas y croire.

 

Meir Suhnus, le roi, son enfant, s'approcha de lui le cœur battant.

 

”Père, nous avons tout fait comme vous nous l'aviez demandé, mais nous ne savions pas pourquoi vous restiez silencieux et sourd. Nous avons tant de fois cherché à établir le contact mais nous n'y parvenions pas. Que s'est-il passé ?"

 

Hylil l'embrassa et sourit. ”Meir, n'aie crainte, tout se déroule pour le mieux. Lorsque je me suis incarné, j'ai tout oublié de mon existence, j'étais devenu un homme. Mais je suis bel et bien de retour et vous avez agi parfaitement pendant ces années. Il y a cependant un léger contretemps. Il semblerait que mon âme ait été scindée en deux et il me faut au plus tôt redevenir moi-même entièrement."

 

”Justement, nous l'avons remarqué et j'étais là, j'ai gardé votre âme. Je l'ai scellée, ici, dans la Caverne."

 

”Parfait, conduis-moi à elle sur le champ."

 

THUM-THUM, entendit-il quelque part dans sa poitrine – mais ça n'arrivait pas ici, ça arrivait dans un autre monde.

 

Il suivit Meir à travers la ville. De grands oiseaux volaient lentement au-dessus de leurs têtes en poussant des cris mélodieux.

 

La Caverne des Soupirs était un endroit impossible ; cachée sous terre dans une immense fente entre les différentes dimensions du monde céleste. Elle était gigantesque ; elle était un monde à elle-même. Au-dessus de leurs têtes à des kilomètres d'altitude, une voûte irrégulière s'étendait, faite de roche et de cerneaux de lumière. D'immenses colonnes se dressaient entre le sol et le plafond, des colonnes vibrantes d'énergie qui ressourçaient les habitants.

 

Sous la voûte du tissu des mondes vivait les communautés de Néphilims. Des villes et des étendues désertiques ; des champs de pierres précieuses et un grand lac étroit qui slalomait entre les colonnes ; un puits de lave qui donnait de la chaleur brûlait plus loin ; de temps en temps il crachait une langue de feu qui illuminait la voûte magnifique.

 

Et là, la vie s'était organisée autour de ce but : réunifier les mondes, recréer l'harmonie que leur avait décrit Hylil. Ces centaines de Néphilims qui collaboraient malgré leurs origines diverses ou leurs querelles passées… c'était déjà un début en soi, se réjouissait le dieu.

 

Alors qu'ils approchaient du cœur de la ville, son mal de crâne s'intensifia.

 

THUM-THUM.

 

THUM-THUM.

 

 Et soudain Hylil sentit une nouvelle douleur, cette fois-ci à l'emplacement de son cœur, alors qu'il se mettait à trembler incontrôlablement.

 

THUM-THUM.

 

Il sentit les Néphilims s'agiter autour de lui mais déjà il n'était plus là – on le rappelait.

 

THUM-THUM.

 

”Arès !” entendit-il distinctement.

 

Dans un dernier sursaut, il attrapa la main de Meir. ”N'aie crainte mon fils, je reviendrai."

 

Et la Caverne des Soupirs disparut, laissant place au champ de bataille de Poudlard.

 

”Arès, relève-toi” exigeait Voldemort, debout au-dessus de lui.

 

Et le dieu obéit.

 


	30. Epilogue - Réalisation

Arès Black se tenait sur le seuil du bureau du directeur de Poudlard qui avait été transformé en salle de débriefing par Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait détruit et fait disparaître une bonne partie des meubles, laissant un grand espace circulaire dans lequel quelques Mangemorts se faisaient face, rapportant chacun leur tour les éléments dont ils avaient la responsabilité. La bataille était finie depuis à peine trois heures et c'était déjà un casse-tête d'organiser le remaniement de Poudlard.

 

Arès n'osait pas entrer. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire à Voldemort à présent. Il devrait bien lui avouer la vérité d'une manière ou d'une autre mais il se doutait bien que l'autre ne l'écouterait jamais. L'histoire semblait bien trop fantasque pour être crédible. 'Hey, je suis un dieu incarné à cause de toi et mon plan préparé depuis des milliers d'années est de me servir de toi pour provoquer une énorme guerre pour recommencer le monde à zéro', ça Voldemort ne l'accepterait jamais.

 

Revenir à la vie fut une des choses les plus difficiles qu'Hylil eut à faire de son existence. Sa douleur était de plus en plus forte, provoquant la fièvre dans son corps faible de mortel. Et pire, sa magie qui l'avait entièrement quitté et vidé laissait un trou béant dans son être ; il sentait d'autant plus la fracture de son âme.

 

Il était attiré par ce morceau restant, scellé dans la Caverne, sur un autre plan d'existence. Il ne pouvait le nier… c'était la raison qui l'avait fait visiter le royaume des Morts alors qu'il était censé ne pas mourir, ayant Voldemort pour Horcruxe. Si cela n'avait pas eu lieu, il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de se rappeler de qui il était… Il frémit à cette pensée. Le monde des dieux lui manquait ; ce simple aperçu des frontières de chacun des royaumes lui avait rappelé que lui était aussi fait pour vivre là-bas et évoluer avec eux. Il faisait partie d'un tout, il en était une des pierres de voûte ; même s'il était pour l'instant ostracisé, il savait que sa place à lui était véritablement là-bas. 

 

Mais il était bien de retour dans le monde des humains, avec un corps qui protestait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus de magie… Il connaissait ces symptômes ; il avait déjà vécu une telle situation en tant qu'humain, quand il avait eu une Exhaustion Magique Extensive. Il avait été vidé de toute énergie, non pas cette fois-ci à cause d'un blocage qui l'obligeait à forcer toute sa magie à le quitter dès qu'il voulait utiliser son pouvoir à l'état brut, non… Cette fois, c'était bien plus compliqué.

 

Kismet s'était rebellé contre lui – pour son bien, mais quand même, il avait refusé de lui obéir. Du coup, la magie d'Hylil s'était retournée contre sa création et l'avait _absorbé_ , comme ça. Gloup. Etant en danger de mort, sa magie avait alors réagi comme l'aurait fait le Mushussu et l'avait sauvé. Sauf qu'en théorie, ça n'était pas possible… pas à ce degré là. Pour vaincre le paradoxe, il avait dépensé toutes ses réserves. Ce qui le mettait dans sa situation actuelle.

 

Dans le monde magique il était très rare de voir des cas d'Exhaustion Magique Extensive. Quelquefois, après de gros efforts ou en étant très fatigués, les sorciers avaient pendant un petit moment une magie très très faible – mais c'était rare. L'Exhaustion Magique Extensive, c'était quand les jeunes sorciers pas encore formés avaient une magie accidentelle capricieuse… Un sorcier adulte et entraîné ne pouvait pas être entièrement vidé – en théorie. Donc il ne savait pas du tout quand il retrouverait sa pleine forme. Quelques jours ? Quelques semaines peut-être ? C'était l'inconnu total.

 

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas cette Exhaustion Magique qui l'embêtait le plus.

 

Le pire était cette douleur juste sous son crâne qui empirait de minute en minute. Et aussi d'avoir annihilé complètement le seul mushussu en existence. En théorie, il pouvait recréer Kismet avec sa magie. Mais ça, ça n'aurait pas lieu tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé tout son pouvoir – d'humain et surtout de dieu. Ce qui n'aurait n'arriverait pas tant que son âme ne serait pas entière.

 

Il réprima un rire. A présent, il était sans défense, sans magie et sans protecteur. Et pas moyen de retourner dans la Caverne des Soupirs pour récupérer ce fragment d'âme… à moins de mourir une nouvelle fois, et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à tenter le coup. Car s'il jouait encore avec son statut de mortel et immortel à la fois, il risquait de perdre complètement la mémoire. Ou pire, d'en devenir fou. Les dieux n'étaient pas censés être scindés en deux.

 

Etre un dieu, ce n'était pas forcément être tout puissant en fin de compte.

 

Il se détourna du bureau et de Voldemort. Il y aurait un temps pour tout. Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas envie de revenir docilement dans son rôle. Cette nuit-là, il allait commencer à poser ses pions.

 

Il était grand temps qu'il réunisse l'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Sirius déambulait sans but dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Régulièrement, il se massait le front, comme s'il espérait que d'un coup un Néphilim lui apparaîtrait pour lui dire quoi faire. Mais, forcément, il ne se passait rien de nouveau. Alors il soupirait. Et il réessayait.

 

Un Mangemort surgit derrière lui et l'attrapa par l'épaule. Sirius, ayant des réflexes qui ne se perdaient pas, lui envoya une droite en pleine poire. Ouille. C'est qu'ils étaient durs ces masques.

 

"Sirius, crétin, c'est moi !" grogna Regulus en enlevant ledit masque.

 

"Oh, désolé."

 

Le plus âgé des deux frères Black leva sa baguette. Un Episkey plus tard et Regulus se touchait le nez, vérifiant que tout allait bien. Sirius se sentait un peu insulté qu'on doute de sa capacité à arrêter un saignement de nez.

 

"Tu devrais partir, tu sais" fit innocemment Regulus. "Même si tu as aidé les Mangemorts, je ne crois pas que ta présence soit si bien perçue que ça."

 

"Je m'en fiche, Arès est là alors je ne crains rien du tout !"

 

"Figure-toi qu'Arès a disparu."

 

"Quoi ?!" Les yeux de Sirius s'arrondirent considérablement. "Comment ça, disparu ?"

 

"Introuvable depuis plus d'une heure. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est dans une rage folle."

 

"Tu m'étonnes. Et là, en ce moment, tu le cherches ?"

 

"Arès ? Oui. C'est les ordres" Il replaça son masque de Mangemort, pour la forme. "Mais le souci c'est que…"

 

"Quoi ?"

 

"Je ne suis pas bien sûr... enfin, le pire c'est que…" Regulus poursuit sur un murmure. "Arès n'a plus de magie."

 

Sirius expira longuement. Il porta machinalement la main à son front. Pur réflexe, tout à fait inutile. Ça le rassurait quand même. "Et donc il est probablement parti dans un coin alors qu'il est sans défense ? Mais ce gamin est tout à fait inconscient !" Il se corrigea rapidement : "je crois qu'il a passé trop de temps avec moi pour faire des conneries pareilles. Il se barre alors qu'il y a autant de travail ! Voldemort va hurler, le tuer, ou pire, l'embrasser devant tout le monde quand il reviendra."

 

Le teint de Regulus vira au verdâtre. "Depuis quand tu sais ça toi ?"

 

"Voyons! Ça se voit que tu n'étais pas là quand Arès était inconscient. Rien que pour ça, je suis content d'être déguisé en Mangemort. Punaise, mais tu aurais vu ça ! Voldemort le secouait comme un prunier en lui hurlant dessus. Et puis d'un coup, il s'est penché et lui a roulé un palot… beurk ! Faut croire que le bouche-à-bouche ne marche pas que dans les contes de fée parce que c'est à ce moment qu'Arès s'est réveillé. En même temps, je le comprends. Ça ne devait pas être franchement agréable."

 

"Oh, Sirius" soupira l'autre. "Si tu savais… ça ne me réjouit pas du tout de les savoir ensembles, mais en même temps je n'ai jamais vu Arès aussi vivant que cette année."

 

"Mouais. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu cautionnes ça. Après tout, ça doit être plutôt cool d'avoir Voldemort comme gendre. Ah, et j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je l'ai trouvée par terre près du lac." Sirius sortit une épée finement gravée des replis de sa robe noire.

 

"Tyrfing ! Mais…" Regulus attrapa l'épée et la cacha rapidement à son tour, protégeant la précieuse lame d'éventuels paire d'yeux. "Fais attention, sérieusement ! Si quelqu'un te l'avait prise… Franchement ! Se balader avec ça !" Sirius fit la moue. "Et va dans un coin. Costume de Mangemort ou pas, tu fais suspect, Sirius. Quelques idiots tout juste promus risquent de croire que tu es un espion."

 

"Mais je suis un es-"

 

"Tais-toi !" Regulus jeta un coup d'œil apeuré autour d'eux, s'assurant que personne n'ai surpris leur conversation. Puis il asséna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son frère.

 

"Aïe !"

 

"Pour mon nez. Et ta débilité."

 

"Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère."

 

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

**Pendant ce temps, sur un autre continent**

 

Machu Picchu, Pérou, là où les Andes sont gagnées par la forêt vierge amazonienne. Un des sites principaux de l'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée. Un des endroits que Lennart appréciait le plus, même s'il n'y était pas très souvent. C'était une cité très ancienne, logée à presque deux mille cinq cent mètres d'altitude entre deux pics montagneux, entourée de falaises vertigineuses.

 

La légende disait que c'était les Néphilims eux-mêmes qui l'avaient construite. C'était vrai : bien qu'officiellement Machu Picchu soit attribuée aux Incas à partir du XIIIème siècle, elle existait depuis plus de six mille ans. Aux yeux des Moldus ou des sorciers ordinaires, c'était une jolie ruine bien entretenue, un site touristique comme les autres. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que toute une partie du site leur restait cachée et qu'ils n'en voyaient que le quart. Une ville entière se tenait là où ils ne croyaient voir que du vide. Sous la roche existait une véritable forteresse souterraine. Un réseau de galerie. Des jardins suspendus sur les flancs de la montagne. On pouvait y vivre en complète autarcie. On pouvait y entraîner une armée de plusieurs centaines de personnes.

 

C'était ici que Petrus et Te'oma géraient un véritable bataillon de sorciers et créaient des armes incroyablement puissantes. Copiées sur la technologie Moldue. C'était la déchéance, pensait Lennart. Mais c'était efficace.

 

Les Douze se réunissaient pour la première fois depuis des années. Juste eux, pas de membres mortels. Jonah n'était pas particulièrement ravi de retrouver certains d'entre eux… comme Petrus qui le fusillait du regard depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le lieu de la réunion. D'habitude, Petrus et quelques autres ne participaient pas aux réunions de l'Aube Dorée, c'était trop compliqué de laisser leurs tâches pour si peu, alors ils y assistaient à l'aide des globes en cristal.

 

Cette fois-là, c'était différent. Arès était venu trouver Lennart, l'ordonnant de contacter les autres Opyrs, les onze autres immortels, et de leur dire de se réunir à Machu Picchu. Lennart avait toujours trouvé qu'Arès avait du charisme, mais là c'était tout à fait autre chose. Arès était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Hylil était parmi eux, caché comme un humain – Lennart s'y était préparé, mais ce fut un choc quand même.

 

Une grande salle souterraine avait été dégagée pour l'occasion. Au milieu se dressait une grande table ronde pourvue de sièges. Adée se tenait à distance, visiblement énervé, son corps entièrement recouvert de tatouages tribal appuyé contre un mur. Phinéas évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de Jonah. Te'oma n'osait pas trop s'écarter de Petrus – Jonah ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait encore entre ces deux-là. Iakovas et Barthélémy étaient en grande discussion, Iakovas comme d'habitude élégante dans une magnifique robe en velours et Barthélémy souriant paisiblement.  Alphée peignait ses très longs cheveux bruns avec ses doigts. Juda aiguisait un grand poignard stylisé, vêtue d'une mini-jupe et portant des talons aiguilles. Andréas avait les bras croisés et regardait par la grande fenêtre. Philippa était assise sur une table, ses jambes de petite fille balançant allégrement. Quelle drôle d'équipe…

 

Nathanaël s'approcha de Lennart. Il avait l'apparence d'un homme dans la quarantaine, des cheveux blonds foncés bouclés et des lunettes. Jonah le préférait avec un monocle mais celui-ci l'avait abandonné quelques dizaines d'années auparavant, histoire de passer un peu plus inaperçu.

 

"Le moment est venu" soupira Nathanaël. "A présent je commence à me demander si le monde ne va pas le payer trop cher."

 

"Il serait difficile de reculer maintenant."

 

"Quand même. Avoue que ça va être un vrai carnage."

 

"Hmmm" fit Lennart. "Je ne sais pas. Je commençais à m'ennuyer. Deux mille ans, c'est très long. Trop long, même. Une bonne guerre de temps en temps, je ne demande rien de mieux."

 

Nathanaël grimaça. "Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu aborder ce sujet avec _toi_!"

 

"Parce qu'intérieurement tu es d'accord avec moi."

 

Nathanaël ne répondit pas, préférant visiblement changer de sujet. "J'ai l'impression que tu t'impliques de façon très personnelle avec la famille Black" fit-il remarquer innocemment.

 

Lennart – ou Jonah, plus précisément, le regarda avec suspicion. Leur histoire était terminée depuis très longtemps. Vers les années 500, il n'aurait pas su dire exactement, ils avaient arrêtés d'être tout à fait ensemble. Il fallait reconnaître qu'à travers les siècles, il y avait bien eu quelques réconciliations sulfureuses mais rien de bien sérieux. Ils en avaient gardé une amitié inébranlable, de celles qui naissent quand on traverse bien des épreuves. Et il y en avait eu un paquet. "Jaloux ?"

 

"Je trouve ça un peu étrange venant de toi, c'est tout" se défendit Nathanaël. "Ça fait quoi, presque mille cinq cent ans depuis que tu as décidé de ne plus t'impliquer dans une relation avec un mortel ?"

 

"Mille six cent soixante-ans et quarante-deux jours"

 

Nathanaël lui lança un regard lourd de sens. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?" Il s'appuya contre la table, vérifiant d'un regard que la réunion n'était toujours pas commencée. "Je suis juste inquiet sur la façon dont ça va se finir pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir encore un mortel qui te laisse après sa mort."

 

Jonah fit un petit sourire en coin. "Sauf s'il n'est pas le seul à mourir…"

 

Nathanaël ouvrit la bouche, hébété, mais avant même qu'il ait eu l'occasion de répondre, les doubles portes de la salle s'ouvrirent.

 

Arès se tenait dans l'embrasure, le dos bien droit et les yeux brillants. Il s'était changé, nota Jonah. Il avait réussi à trouver une tunique en soie blanche. Ça jurait affreusement avec son corps ; rien que la couleur sur sa peau pâle, ou encore le fait de porter une tunique, mais personne ne dit rien. Le jeune homme s'avança près de la table, faisant signe qu'on l'imite. Les Opyrs ne se firent pas prier.

 

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur ce dieu anormal, attendant un ordre ou une indication. Même Petrus, pour le coup, semblait avoir ravalé son expression de supériorité. Du jamais vu.

 

"Procédez" ordonna Arès, de sa voix habituelle, en désignant son front d'un geste de la main.

 

Les douze immortels, d'un même geste, portèrent leurs mains à leur front. Ils n'avaient pas fait ça depuis le départ de Meir Sunhus, celui qui les avait réunis et donné une mission près de deux mille ans auparavant. Les automatismes ne se perdent pas.

 

Jonah – ou Lennart – sentait le sceau qui pulsait sous la peau. C'était cet objet, grand comme une pièce de monnaie, qui les connectait de façon symbolique. C'était également grâce au Sceau qu'ils pouvaient communiquer avec les Néphilims. Le sceau était aussi le gardien de leur secret ; avec lui, ils n'étaient pas libres de tout dire, de parler directement de certaines choses. Mais ça, après deux mille ans de secrets bien gardés, ce n'était que symbolique. Ils ne pouvaient l'enlever qu'en présence d'un Néphilim, et apparemment, d'Arès, puisqu'il en faisait la demande.

 

Le médaillon était sous la peau, et d'un coup, il était dans la main de Jonah. Pas de cicatrice visible. L'objet traversait leur peau sans douleur ou signe quelconque. Il le regarda un peu. Deux mille ans à être coincé entre son crâne et les tissus fins de son visage et le médaillon était inchangé. C'était deux pentacles entrecroisés : l'un à l'endroit, en or ; l'autre à l'envers, en argent. Un serpent à plumes finement gravé entourait les pentacles, se mordant la queue, comme un ouroboros. Au milieu il y avait un miroir minuscule, très sombre, comme fumé ; en réalité fait d'obsidienne noire polie. Il s'agissait d'un objet d'une valeur inestimable, créé dans le monde des dieux.

 

Les douze pentacles furent posés sur la table. Arès sourit et s'assit. Aussitôt, les douze immortels l'imitèrent.

 

Jonah était un peu gêné. C'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient Hylil. Le fait qu'il s'agisse aussi d'un de ses élèves le rendait autant mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Il rencontra le regard de Te'oma qui était glacé sur sa chaise. Le silence s'installa.

 

Arès se racla la gorge. Il tendit la main et attrapa un à un les sceaux, les détaillant précautionneusement. Jonah se demandait ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

 

 

 

Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent être une éternité pour Jonah, Arès prit finalement la parole.

 

"Merci à tous d'être là. Vous avez été dévoués pendant tout ce temps et ça compte énormément. Je suis fier de vous." Son regard passa sur chacun d'entre eux. Quand il le regarda Jonah réprima un frisson. Il était totalement différent. Il y avait des ombres qu'il n'avait jamais vues, cachées dans les yeux verts de son élève. Et ils étaient si brillants ! "Il y a cependant quelques problèmes. Ma… situation actuelle n'était pas prévue. Il y a eu un accident. Comme vous devez vous en douter, ce n'est pas très ordinaire. En réalité, ma présence dans votre monde va contre toutes les lois et contre tous les principes divins. Les dieux ne sont pas censés pouvoir franchir la barrière matérielle comme je l'ai fait. Et il y a quelques fâcheuses conséquences."

 

Arès marqua une pause. Jonah retint son souffle, pendu aux paroles du dieu.

 

"Tout d'abord, je n'en suis pas sorti indemne. Je ne sais pas exactement quels sont les risques que je cours, tout ce que je sais c'est que ça ne va plus durer très longtemps. Mon état est instable. C'est une anomalie que la nature cherche à corriger par tous les moyens, si je puis dire. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer donc je ne le ferai pas. Concrètement, ça veut dire qu'il faut absolument que je retourne très prochainement dans le monde des morts pour régler ce problème. Il y a deux solutions. La première, c'est d'arriver à réaliser l'Aube Dorée dans les prochains mois. La seconde, c'est que je meure, et dans ce cas je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera puisque je suis lié à un humain par un Horcruxe."

 

Un silence étourdi accueillit cette déclaration. C'était un vrai charabia, il fallait l'avouer. Lennart rassembla toute l'audace dont il était capable pour le faire comprendre au dieu. "Sauf votre respect, Hylil, je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. Vous ne venez pas de mourir, il y a quelques heures à peine ?"

 

"Comme je le disais, c'est compliqué. J'avais deux Horcruxes, un à moi et un en moi. L'un des deux vient de céder, et pourtant ça m'a beaucoup coûté... Je l'ai dit, c'est une situation instable. Je ne peux pas me permettre de tenter à nouveau l'expérience. Il pourrait y avoir des conséquences imprévisibles. On n'est pas censé passer d'un monde à l'autre comme ça."

 

"Il y a un objet à Londres" intervint Phinéas. "Une arcade avec un voile. Les langues-de-plomb disent que c'est une porte vers la mort."

 

Arès hocha la tête. "Oui, tout à fait. Elle est toujours cachée dans le ministère de la magie, je l'ai vue il y a peu de temps. C'est une excellente idée, en effet c'est un outil précieux." L'arcade avait voyagé de pays en pays avec les millénaires, les chutes des empires, les découvertes et redécouvertes archéologiques qui s'étaient succédées. Par un heureux concours de circonstances (et un peu de manipulation de la part de quelques Néphilims), les anglais l'avaient récupérée au début du XXème siècle et l'avait utilisée pour se débarrasser de leurs condamnés à mort pendant quelques décennies.  "Mais le problème c'est que pour pouvoir la traverser, il faut porter une bague, et cette bague, vous avez déjà du en entendre parler. On dit qu'elle s'appelle la bague de Salomon."

 

Philippa bondit sur son siège. "Mais elle est perdue depuis des siècles ! Même Meir ne savait déjà plus où elle était."

 

"Exact." Elle avait été fabriquée par Sîn, un dieu des Ténèbres à la demande d'Hylil. Gilgamesh l'avait utilisée puis quelques autres lui succédèrent. Elle avait été attribuée au roi Salomon en dernier et c'est lui qui l'a utilisée à tort et à travers, la rendant célèbre. Que s'était passé exactement ? Avait-elle été volée ? Détruite par des jaloux ? Récupérée par des divinités ayant eu vent des 'exploits' réalisés grâce à elle ? Ou simplement trop bien cachée ?

 

"Alors il y a une alternative quand même… " fit remarquer Jonah. "Il faut trouver cette bague, tout simplement."

 

La voix d'Arès claqua. "Non. Restez concentrés sur vos tâches pour l'instant. C'est le plus important. Comme l'a dit Philippa, la bague est perdue. Ne vous éparpillez pas."

 

La raison principale de cette réunion était avant tout de vérifier que les préparatifs de la guerre avançaient. Chacun des Opyrs était affilié à un site millénaire, comme par exemple Machu Picchu. Chaque endroit avait ses spécificités. Durmstrang servait de lieu de recherches et aussi à recruter des membres. Machu Picchu était principalement utilisée comme place forte et développait des armes de destruction massive. Petrus et Te'oma étaient les deux Opyrs en charge de la préparation du plus gros de leurs forces armées. Arès se tourna vers Petrus. "Où en êtes-vous rendus ?"

 

L'Opyr au regard sévère se tenait bien droit. "Presque tout est prêt."

 

"Je vérifierai par moi-même avant de repartir. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est mieux ainsi : je vais aller dans chacun des sites pendant les prochains jours. Attendez-vous à me recevoir. Mais attention, il va falloir être très discrets. Les dieux ne doivent se douter de rien… S'ils venaient à apprendre que je suis ici, ils comprendraient tout de suite notre plan. Et tout deviendrait beaucoup plus compliqué."

 

Jonah s'éclaircit la gorge. "Excusez moi, mais… Comment allez-vous faire sans magie ?"

 

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un coup vers le dieu.

 

Arès eut un sourire sardonique. "Disons que tu vas beaucoup m'être utile pendant quelque temps, Jonah."

 

Lennart soupira. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était la fin de sa petite vie tranquille.

 

 

 

-OoO-

 

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Arès se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. A côté de lui, Voldemort dormait paisiblement. Il le regarda d'un air attendri, contemplant son visage apaisé dans le sommeil. C'était une chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Ça le rendait plus serein, d'avoir un de ses pions principaux si près de lui.

 

Et puis Voldemort était bien loin de comprendre ce qui se passait sous son nez. Pour lui, Arès restait un adolescent certes talentueux, mais limité dans sa vision du monde. Il ne savait pas qu'en réalité, d'eux deux, c'était lui qui n'avait pas idée de ce à quoi ressemblait le monde. Alors Arès en profitait pour faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer à faire en sorte que Voldemort lui fasse entièrement confiance, l'aime peut-être même… qui sait ? Voldemort était tellement coupé de son cœur qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte, qu'au fond de lui une partie de son être était capable d'aimer, à sa façon.

 

Arès n'avait jamais apprécié de devoir manipuler les gens. Les circonstances en avaient décidé autrement… Après avoir subi les influences de ses pères, maintenant, c'était à lui de maîtriser le jeu. Ça allait être extrêmement compliqué, il le savait. Le moindre faux pas et les dieux se rendraient compte de la supercherie. Ils pensaient tous que Harry Potter était destiné à œuvrer pour leur cause : les divinités des ténèbres en faisaient l'allié tout puissant de Voldemort et les divinités de la lumière leur champion. Trop préoccupés les uns les autres à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour l'emporter sur le camp adverse, ils n'avaient pas remarqué le travail souterrain que faisait l'Ordre de l'Aube Dorée. La guerre qu'ils voulaient déclencher aurait une ampleur tout autre que les précédentes. Et Arès comptait bien leur cacher ce fait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard et que les divinités soient trop absorbées par leurs rôles respectifs pour remarquer que tout leur échappait.

 

Finalement, ce n'était pas très correct sur le plan de l'éthique, mais il agissait pour leur bien à tous. Même les humains, après cette vie-là où ils connaîtraient la pire guerre de tous les temps, en tireront un bénéfice sans antécédent.

 

L'harmonie des mondes. La liberté totale. La complicité entre tous les êtres. Ça, c'était honorable.

 

Mais entre-temps, la tempête ferait rage. Dieux, sorciers et Moldus, il était prêt. Qu'ils viennent. Il se battrait jusqu'à sa mort s'il le fallait pour laisser une chance au monde de recommencer à zéro.


End file.
